Bienvenido a mi vida
by ALightInTheDark12
Summary: Todo comenzó un viernes por la noche, un día sin muchos eventos, un día común para estar en casa para algunos, para ir de fiesta para otros, eso hasta que alguien llama a la puerta para cambiar las cosas. (Mal summary, pero lo importante es el contenido). Completo AU. Jaylos. POV de Jay. Rated M por lenguaje y futuras situaciones.
1. Bienvenido a mi vida

Honestamente no creí que esta historia comenzara a materializarse tan rápido, y todavía tengo muchas cosas en qué pensar, pero de todos modos les doy una nueva historia Jaylos con la inclusión de algunos OC que no tienen mucha relevancia, sólo que son de cierta forma necesarios para que ocurran ciertas cosas, espero que les guste.

Además no prometo dar actualizaciones cada semana o en un día en específico, las haré cuando cada capítulo esté listo. Sin más que decir, fav, follow o review, disfruten :)

* * *

 **Bienvenido a mi vida**

Parpadear. Parpadear de nuevo. Hacerlo una vez más. Luego otra. Una más. Bien, una de las cosas que alguien no puede dejar de hacer aunque quisiera. Como respirar, aunque no soy la clase de persona que sueña con dejar de hacerlo.

Levanto la vista de la computadora en mi pecho y tomo consciencia de lo que hago, y también de lo que no hago, tirado en el sofá, medio viendo una película que se autodenomina 'terror' mientras miro fuera de la ventana, el cielo estrellado y la luna llena parecen haberse decidido por brillar un poco más ésta noche. Si la puertecilla a la azotea no estuviera cerrada con candado estaría horas mirándolos, eso hasta que escuchara la voz de papá llamándome desde el tercer piso, o a ese pequeño y molesto lastre que se hace llamar mi hermano menor, menor diciendo dieciséis años, pidiéndome que haga algo que su holgazanería no le permite.

En verdad detesto los conjuntos de departamentos, hay muy pocas opciones de espacio o de cosas por hacer en un espacio tan confinado, pero el sueldo de papá no es suficiente para que podamos conseguir una casa, además seríamos sólo tres personas viviendo allí, y el sofá tiene mi silueta casi más que remarcada por pasar casi tres cuartos de las vacaciones de verano echado sin mucho que hacer, salvo buscar dentro de mi pequeño y nada despampanante escondrijo de libros para leer de nuevo lo que sea que dicen. Me he adueñado del estúpidamente cómodo sofá.

—Sí, trabajo. Eso es lo que debí buscar en todo éste tiempo libre —digo en voz alta, sin esperar alguna clase de respuesta ya que estoy solo, y si hubiera recibido una habría incendiado todo el lugar ya que no es la primera vez que pienso que algo más vive aquí. Todavía tengo la teoría de que alguien murió dentro de estas paredes y que en cualquier momento decidirá matarnos mientras dormimos.

En lugar de seguir pensando en ello ruedo sobre mi costado derecho, tratando de prestar atención a lo que ocurre en la pantalla plana empotrada sobre el muro, aunque sigo un tanto metido principalmente en mis pensamientos. Y hambriento, muero de hambre aunque acabo de cenar hace no más de veinte minutos.

Me levanto y arrastro los pies descalzos a la cocina, la habitación contigua, el cambio de temperatura entre la cálida alfombra de la sala de estar y las frías baldosas que asemejan a estampillas con ilustrado de madera que adornan el resto del departamento envían un escalofrío por toda mi piel.

Abro las alacenas como por milésima vez en todo el día y saco lo primero que mi memoria recuerda que está a primer alcance, una caja con barras de semillas con una base de chocolate. Un tanto grotescas para papá por la apariencia, Joel tomaría sólo la parte naturista ya que tiene un estilo mucho más hippie y andrajoso que el mío, buscando siempre lo más natural y costoso que puede haber, pero son lo único que me dedico a buscar más en las visitas al supermercado.

Tomo tres, abro una y la saco del empaque sosteniéndola con mis labios, dando una mordida y sujetándola ahí mientras regreso al sofá, que parece hacer señas para que no me aleje otra vez hasta que el próximo periodo escolar inicie.

Jafar, Jay y Joel, no entiendo la afición de papá con la letra inicial, supongo que algo tiene que ver con 'la cruda, laboriosa y algo triste vida' que tuvo cuando era niño, o tal vez tiene algo que ver con nuestra desconocida madre. Joel y yo somos hijos de la misma madre, y de todos modos no sabemos absolutamente nada de ella, ni siquiera el nombre, y no es como si quisiéramos preguntarle a papá al respecto a menos que lo queramos ver ebrio en el sillón de dos plazas, una menos que el mío, y dejando de lado otro trabajo que 'tanto' le ha costado conseguir. La ventaja de sumirlo en esos estados es que literalmente nos regala el dinero que a regañadientes nos da para gastos escolares o salidas con amigos.

En contraste lo único que he estado haciendo durante todo este tiempo ha sido 'recuperar todas las energías que perdí durante la escuela' y pensar en los cientos de cosas que podría estar haciendo si hiciera algo que brindara remuneración, un empleo como sugirió papá a inicios de las vacaciones. Algo que me parece irónico es que soy alguien bastante energético como para practicar deportes de alto rendimiento, pero bastante perezoso como para deambular en busca de un empleo por toda la ciudad, con una pila de solicitudes preparadas bajo mi brazo.

Será otro aburrido periodo vacacional sin nada importante por venir, como suele sucederme. Además estoy seguro de que hay mejores formas de pasar un viernes por la noche, eso sin considerar que el próximo lunes volveré a la escuela.

Termino con la segunda barra, algo de lo que no me había dado cuenta, antes de abrir la tercera y poner la computadora de nuevo sobre mi pecho, viendo en Facebook un montón de vídeos que me hacen reír por cosas que se considerarían estúpidas, como la desgracia ajena, caídas brutales y graciosas, e incluso gatos que reciben el susto de sus vidas, casi al punto de hacer que me ahogue con los trozos de semillas y chocolate que no mastiqué ni tragué completamente. Esa es otra cosa que se suma a mi ocio vacacional, pasar largas horas o todo el día en esa red social infernal, sea en mi teléfono o en la computadora, pero es algo que simplemente he implementado en mí y que, sin hacerlo, probablemente me quedaría mirando al techo, esperando que algo bueno sucediera. Además es el modo más directo que tengo para hablar con mi círculo de amigos ya que odio las llamadas por teléfono o los largos mensajes de texto.

Agradezco practicar deportes constantemente, de otra forma sería un perezoso total al mismo estilo de Joel, aunque extrañamente no es obeso, algo que no tiene mucho sentido si considero su afición por el pan dulce, pizza 'naturista' que gotea grasa, entre otras cosas. Quizá esa noviecilla suya hace que se ejercite, usando la palabra en un doble sentido, aunque nunca hemos hablado al respecto, ni de nada.

Papá se ha encargado de que su mayor enseñanza para nosotros sea la de vivir como lobos solitarios, independientes, cada quien por su lado. Su mantra y el de nuestra pequeña familia es simple: sólo importo yo; con eso en mente me puedo explicar la razón por la que Joel y yo no hablamos tanto, salvo cuando me cuenta de las ocasiones cuando se embriaga un poco con sus amigos o cosas similares. Así es su forma de ser conmigo, en cambio con papá es con quien intercambia casi todo lo que le ocurre, cómo se siente y esas cosas que seguro considera aburridas; son apegados a tal punto que Joel duerme con él, algo que ha hecho desde pequeño porque, cuando él tenía seis años, tal vez le hice creer que papá iba a abandonarnos ya que solía llegar tarde de trabajar, Joel lloraba y preguntaba por él cada dos minutos, a lo que yo respondía enfurecido: '¡Nunca va a volver! ¡Se fue por tu culpa!'. Acepto toda la culpa en ello, pero ahora es un chico un poco más rudo.

Desvío la mirada hacia la pantalla plana, evitando pensar/reírme por la crueldad cometida contra mi pobre hermano menor, viendo el momento justo en el que una chica es apuñalada por la espalda, se arrastra un par de centímetros antes de que su cabello sea jalado por atrás y el asesino dibuje una sonrisa en su garganta con un cuchillo de cocina. Bostezo y ruedo los ojos, decidido a provocar un poco a las personas que vean mis publicaciones. Estoy demasiado aburrido.

 _Alguien dígale al amor de mi vida que puede llamar a mi puerta en el momento que decida, estoy solo en casa y con muchas energías para cualquier cosa ;) ;) ;) ;)_

Sonrío con satisfacción cuando hago la publicación, entrelazando las manos y colocándolas detrás de mi cabeza mientras el mundo arde ligeramente.

No pasan más de diez minutos cuando mi disparate le gusta a más de siete personas, algo así como un record ya que no me considero alguien popular como para recibir una respuesta así en tan poco tiempo, pero trato de escribir alguna que otra tontería en esta cosa de vez en cuando para no perder la costumbre del buen ocio, además de que los comentarios son realmente hilarantes.

Cosas que van desde: 'Para qué quieres al amor de tu vida si me tienes a mí a un mensaje de distancia? :*', 'Dirección, para que sea más sencillo ¬w¬"', 'No sé de qué tengas antojo pero sea lo que sea haz que nunca lo olvide ;)', hasta uno que otro familiar con comentarios del tipo '¿Sabe tu padre que estás escribiendo esta clase de cosas en un sitio tan público?', '¿Ocurre algo contigo?', y la más divertida de todas es una que dice 'LIBERTINO' en letras tan grandes que casi puedo jurar que me estarían gritando si tuvieran la oportunidad.

A papá no le interesa mucho la clase de cosas que haga de esa índole, siempre y cuando no involucre la procreación de un nieto para él, además de que no soy alguien activo en ese sentido. No estoy a la espera de alguien especial o algo así, solamente hay ocasiones en las que quiero que suceda y otras en las que no.

Respondo algunos comentarios cuando termino con la última barra, feliz de que la mala película al fin ha terminado ya que la grave melodía de los créditos suena junto con el nombre de todos los actores en la pantalla. La he visto cerca de tres veces en todo este tiempo, tres meses de libertad, e incluso desde la primera vez que la vi no logró un impacto en mí.

Tomo el control remoto y cambio los canales, gruñendo al mismo tiempo que odiando la insípida programación nocturna, cosas repetidas, películas románticas que les gustarían a muchas chicas que conozco, programas de aburridos concursos e infomerciales. No creí que la televisión por cable pudiera ser tan tediosa.

Antes de que pueda apagar la televisión alguien llama a la puerta, unos golpes que apenas son audibles entre el volumen de la televisión que usualmente molesta a los vecinos y mi lista de reproducción de canciones; no son ni siquiera las diez como para que decidan hacer un escándalo, aunque es considerablemente tarde para que hayan visitas. Me levanto cuando los golpes regresan.

Miro el llavero que cuelga en el muro detrás de la puerta, notando que el par de llaves de Joel está aquí. Ruedo los ojos y vuelvo a gruñir, odiando que tenga que levantarme del sillón sólo para ayudarlo a entrar cuando es su culpa el haber olvidado las llaves. Su novia es un mal, no la conozco ya que teme que intente un movimiento con ella, pero eso sería una infracción al código de hermanos: liarme con su novia, e incluso aunque ella se ofreciera a mí no lo haría. Es mi hermano de todos modos, pero que haga ésta clase de cosas sí puede cabrearme.

—Olvidaste tus llaves, espero que te guste dormir afuera, de todos modos el felpudo del vecino se ve lo suficientemente cómodo como para ser una almohada —digo contra la puerta, sonriendo ya que me imagino su expresión. No puedo verla ya que no hay una mirilla, después de tantos años papá sigue sin conseguirla.

—Uh… no creo que sea la forma de hablarle a una visita.

Arqueo la ceja derecha por la extraña voz, un tono que es diferente a la de Joel por mucho, e incluso de mis amigos que tienden a aparecer en mi puerta de vez en cuando con cervezas u otro tipo de alcohol para que pasemos el rato jugando videojuegos o comiendo un poco de chatarra, hablando de chicas sexys o de chicos atractivos según sea el caso y la persona con quien hable, o simplemente porque no tienen nada mejor que hacer.

Cuando abro la puerta me llevo una sorpresa al ver a Carlos de Vil, el chico de cabello blanco y raíces negras que llegó a mi entrenamiento hace no más de dos meses, se dedica a hacer los ejercicios, saluda cordialmente y se despide de todos sin falta, llega a tiempo y no habla con nadie además de nuestro profesor, eso en las pocas ocasiones en las que él le dirige la palabra, si no fuera así entonces se pensaría que no tiene voz. Tiene la edad de Joel, sin embargo es más pequeño que él de estatura además de que tiene un rostro de un adolescente de catorce años, incluso menos.

Le echo una mirada ahora que no lo veo con el uniforme que solemos usar en esos momentos, un holgado pantalón negro con una franja roja a los lados de cada pierna y una camiseta negra, ahora lo veo vistiendo pantalones cortos con múltiples bolsillos, una camiseta negra del mismo color y una chaqueta de cuero que me gustaría tener aunque seguramente no me quedaría por nuestra diferencia de tamaños; tengo más músculos que él. Se queda ahí de pie, tembloroso y con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, mira un punto en la nada y juega con una piedrecilla invisible debajo de sus botas de combate. Luce completamente diferente al chico que suelo ver cada lunes, miércoles y viernes durante dos horas continuas.

Me aclaro la garganta, atrayendo su atención y viendo que un leve sonrojo toma posesión de sus mejillas, cubiertas de pecas, algo que me llamó la atención la primera vez que lo vi corriendo a mi lado, eso y su extraño cabello.

—Bueno, esta es una sorpresa —cruzo los brazos además de arquear la ceja en su dirección, a lo cual se encoge de hombros y ladea una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo supiste dónde vivo? Si no respondes pensaré que has estado acosándome.

Se ríe por lo bajo, no obstante baja la mirada y se rasca el brazo derecho con la mano contraria, como si lo hubiese atrapado en alguna especie de truco, o como si hubiese descubierto que en verdad me acosaba. No parece la clase de fenómeno que se dedica a esa clase de cosas, más bien parece la clase de chico que atraparías mientras te sigue por las calles, muy obvio y sin conocer bien sobre discreción.

—Uh… ¿p-puedo pasar? E-está helando aquí afuera —su envuelve con los brazos, enfatizando eso último, y parece que la naturaleza le sonríe ya que una brisa gélida sopla, haciendo que su cabello y el mío se muevan. Mala idea estar por las calles con pantaloncillos cortos para él, mala idea para mí no usar mangas.

—Claro, entra —abro la puerta por completo, dándole paso libre. Cuando pasa junto a mí percibo un aroma a chocolate sintético, uno similar al brillo labial que Evie suele utilizar en las ocasiones cuando salimos con Mal y Ben.

Cierro la puerta detrás de mí, al dar la vuelta me doy cuenta que está parado en medio de la pequeña sala de estar del departamento, con los brazos todavía envolviéndolo, como si estuviera a la espera de una orden.

—Siéntate, a menos que quieras estar de pie todo el tiempo.

Asiente con la cabeza y se sienta en el borde del sillón de dos plazas, a punto de caerse ya que no parece estar del todo cómodo, no por el sofá, los cojines son tan mullidos que es imposible no tomar una siesta sobre ellos, aunque por el forro de piel son algo molestos. Parece estar incómodo por la situación.

Regreso a mi posición en el/mí sillón, viendo que su pierna derecha se mueve velozmente contra el suelo, como si estuviera ansioso. Dejamos de vernos a las ocho, cuando el entrenamiento terminó, y no recuerdo haber escuchado algo sobre que estaría de visita, aunque tampoco es que pase todo el tiempo diciendo en dónde vivo o algo así, y tampoco lo tengo agregado en mi lista de amigos como para que viera la estupidez que escribí, algo extraño ya que Facebook es algo que una persona de su edad debe tener por ley.

—Entonces —digo, para romper el hielo y para atraer si atención una vez más ya que estaba a punto de perforar el suelo con su penetrante mirada—, ¿te puedo ofrecer algo? ¿Agua, té, cerveza sin alcohol, lo que sea? —se relame los labios, labios rosas que tienen pequeños cortes en ellos, como si los hubiese mordido.

—Me gustaría un poco de leche tibia con un poco de azúcar, claro, si no es mucho pedir —baja la mirada, como si temiera que lo rechazara.

—Leche tibia con azúcar, en seguida.

Tomo mi celular y me levanto, entro a la cocina cruzando por las inútiles puertas de vaivén que Joel aceptó de uno de sus amigos, como si el departamento fuese lo suficiente grande como para ambientarlo a ser una vieja cantina. Saco la leche del refrigerador, una pequeña olla de peltre de la alacena, azúcar y café en polvo para él y para mí; segunda cena.

Por el hueco entre las puertecillas puedo verlo mejor, mirando atentamente la televisión mientras su espalda finalmente está colocada en el respaldo mullido del sillón, no obstante su pierna sigue moviéndose.

—Mierda —siseo entre dientes, odiando de sobremanera el aroma de la apenas visible capa de vello de mi mano cuando se quema por la flama azul de la estufa. Vierto la leche en la olla y la coloco sobre la hornilla, tomando mi celular con mi mano libre, mirándolo una vez más.

 _Sé que estás ahí asqueroso ser humano de cabello púrpura y ojos verdes similares al tono de un escupitajo, ¡responde ahora o lo lamentarás la próxima vez que te vea!_ , escribo, sabiendo que recibiré una respuesta similar y con más insultos por parte de Mal.

Mal y yo hemos sido amigos como por tres años, no es que nos importe mucho la fecha para celebrar o algo similar, pero es la persona con quien más me he conectado, me entiende de diversas maneras, y en diversos gustos, de la misma forma en la que yo la entiendo, nos sacamos adelante en las buenas y en las malas, discutimos y nos mandamos al diablo casi todos los días antes de volver a hablar como si nada hubiese pasado, además de que entrenar con ella es genial ya que puedo insultarla las veces que quiera por ser una inútil y sé que ella hará lo mismo, además los momentos en los que podemos pelear con golpes y patadas uno contra otro hace que se oxigenen las tensiones, para que no hayan rencores.

 _¿Qué quieres, idiota? No estoy de humor para tus estupideces, esa maldición mensual decidió aparecer y lo único que quiero es morir de una buena maldita vez y para siempre_ , recibo como respuesta a los pocos minutos.

 _¿Recuerdas al chico nuevo de los entrenamientos? ¿Carlos? Ya sabes, el de cabello blanco y que no hace ningún ruido._

 _Claro que lo recuerdo, bastante raro y callado pero es lindo, aunque es dos años menor que yo como para intentar algo en él_ _ **D:**_ _No quiero ir a la cárcel, todavía._

 _Yo soy uno menor que tú y de todos modos estamos aquí ;)_

 _Nada ha pasado, además te desvías del punto, idiota. ¿A qué viene el chico?_

 _Claro, Carlos. Resulta que está en mi casa, parece un poco ansioso y fuera de sí, como si estuviera distraído por algo._

 _Bueno, quizá esta distraído por algo, deberías preguntarle y no molestarme por las conquistas que llegan a tu casa. Pero aguarda, ¿cómo supo dónde vivías?_

 _Esa es precisamente la cuestión, supuse que tú o alguien más le había dicho._

 _Amigo, apenas y sabemos que se queja durante los ejercicios, no vino a mí a preguntar ni a nadie conocido. ¿Quieres que averigüe un poco?_

 _Luego, ahora tengo que atender a un invitado sorpresa._

 _Claro, y espero que no lo hagas lamentar hacer cosas contigo._

 _Tú lo dijiste, es menor de edad, así que mejor me abstengo de cualquier cosa_ _ **._.**_

 _Tú también eres menor de edad, así que no creo que haya problema._

 _Como sea._

 _Muérete._

Tomo eso como una despedida, además que es insufrible cuando la maldición mensual como le llama decide atacar, ante cualquier cosa está irritable, además sus ojos parecen brillar de un modo aterrador cuando está a punto de explotar.

Apago la estufa y vierto la leche en dos tazas, preparo lo que me pidió y la que es para mí, tomo la reserva especial de Joel de donas cubiertas de canela y granillo de chocolate, sin enviarle un mensaje de aviso, antes de volver a la sala de estar, viendo a Carlos completamente inmerso y abstraído en Bob Esponja, mi caricatura favorita de toda la vida, mía y de Ben por mucho.

—Aquí tienes —digo, extendiendo el brazo con la taza en la mano, la toma y hasta ahora me doy cuenta de lo suaves que son sus manos, sujetó la mía como apoyo antes de tomar la taza—. Si necesita algo más, dímelo —asiente despacio y con una sonrisa, me mira directo a los ojos antes de darle un sorbo. Sus ojos son grandes, no desproporcionados a su rostro, pero grandes de todos modos.

—Es perfecta, gracias, Jay.

Vuelvo a mi lugar en el sillón, con un puñado de donas en mi mano libre, el resto las tiene él con simplemente estirar la mano. Come una tras otra, intercalando cada una con un sorbo de su bebida, y con cada una parece gruñir con satisfacción de modo más sonoro. No me importa que se acaben, son cosas que se pueden comprar de nuevo, lo que me sorprende es que pareciera que no come esa clase de cosas muy a menudo. Parece muy feliz.

Me quedo en silencio, viendo la televisión y enviando miradas en su dirección, notando que se muerde el labio inferior pero sonríe, como si hiciera el más grande esfuerzo para que su risa no sea audible. Nunca lo he escuchado reír. E incluso con todo eso sucediendo su pierna no deja de moverse. ¿Qué le ocurre?

Hago un movimiento rápido para tomarle una fotografía, se la envío a Mal, esté enojada o no, ya que en verdad no sé qué hacer. _Al parecer le gusta Bob Esponja, y sigue siendo raro que no deja de moverse_.

 _Lo raro es tomarle una fotografía a alguien que está distraído, maldito pervertido. Además saber que hay otro tarado que gusta de esa tontería es horrible._

 _Bob Esponja es clásico y lo que sigue, además te desvías del punto, intento de hada._

 _Vuelve a llamarle así y te patearé las bolas tan fuerte que las sentirás en la garganta._

 _Ya sabes que no te tengo miedo, ni respeto ;) Pero ese no es el punto, ¿qué crees que deba decirle para saber qué hace aquí?_

 _Ve al grano, no conoces mucho la palabra sutileza, ni tacto, tampoco nada sobre la decencia pero esa es otra historia, sólo pregunta y ya._

 _En verdad no eres de ayuda._

 _Cuando quieras :*_

Lanzo el teléfono hacia mis pies, alcanza a deslizarse entre los cojines, de otra forma habría caído en la alfombra o contra el suelo y la pantalla se habría hecho trizas, aunque de todo modos necesito uno nuevo ya que es demasiado pequeño para mi gusto, del tamaño de mi mano.

Giro la cabeza en el momento cuando lo veo mirándome, con el ceño fruncido y con restos de las donas por todo su rostro.

—¿Todo está bien? —pregunta, con un tono de voz horriblemente preocupado. Le dedico una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo, una que me devuelve.

—Todo en orden, fue sólo un momento explosivo, no te preocupes.

—Espero que no sea una molestia que esté aquí.

—En absoluto, de todos modos no estaba haciendo nada importante —apago la computadora y la deslizo debajo del sillón sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Te creeré —dice, mirando su taza y frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Sería demasiado pedir un poco más? Entiendo si no quieres levantarte pero…

—No sería demasiado pedir —digo, levantándome y tomando su taza antes de que siquiera pueda levantarla—. Deberías dejar de dar excusas antes de que las personas actúen, no todos van a reaccionar de mala manera.

—L-lo siento, es a-algo que hago todo el tiempo.

—No tienes por qué disculparte.

Tomo mi teléfono una vez más, regreso a la cocina y preparo lo que pidió, usando las mismas medidas en todo, para que no haya un exceso y tampoco una carencia, además lleno mi taza de nuevo, para aprovechar el segundo viaje.

La vibración de un mensaje de texto me hace gruñir, ya que los únicos que los envían son papá y Joel. La vibración de un segundo mensaje me hace rodar los ojos y tragarme el gruñido, Carlos podría interpretarlo mal.

—Entonces, Carlos —digo, viendo por entre las puertas que levanta la cabeza ante la mención de su nombre—, afirmo otra vez que no es un problema que estés aquí, pero esa es mi pregunta en realidad. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Traga con fuerza y baja la mirada, encoge los hombros y es como si todo su cuerpo quisiera desvanecerse en ese momento, como si lo que sea que lo trajo aquí en primer lugar fuera algo latente y de lo que trataba de escapar, como si un par de donas, leche tibia y Bob Esponja lo hubiesen logrado.

—B-bueno, honestamente n-no lo sé, fuiste la primera persona en quien pude p-pensar porque… porque…

Se queda sin aliento, toma una profunda y agitada respiración, deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás antes de soltar un pesado suspiro. Regreso a su lado y le entrego su taza, vuelvo a mi sillón y esta vez no me recuesto, me quedo sentado, notando que ahora sus manos tiemblan al igual que todo su cuerpo; irónicamente su pierna se detiene en ese momento.

Me atrapa mirándolo y le dedico otra pequeña sonrisa, quito el volumen de la televisión para que no sea un distractor para ninguno de los dos. Traga el sorbo que tomo, una gota resbala por la comisura de sus labios pero no me inclino para apartarla, sólo la dejo seguir su camino, y no debería mirarla.

—L-lo que pasa es que… —titubea, lo que me da la oportunidad para darle un sorbo a mi taza antes de que se enfríe, que de cualquier manera estando frío o caliente sabe bien—. Le dije a mi madre que me gustan los chicos, que soy gay.

Es inevitable el momento en el que me atraganto, lo hago por la sorpresa y por la extraña risa que se apodera de mí al escucharlo decir eso, una que logra salir mientras empiezo a toser para que la leche con café salga de mi organismo, para no atragantarme y morir en este mismo instante.

Me golpeo el pecho con fuerza, haciendo un sonido ecoico en el trayecto, a la par que mi respiración se va nivelando, dejo de toser luego de quince segundos que parecía eternas horas, pero la risa no cede hasta que vuelvo a levantar la vista y lo veo con los ojos abiertos, sonrojado, su taza yace en el suelo y las manos las tiene colocadas sobre las rodillas. Otra vez está encogido de hombros y parece más pequeño de lo que ya es ahí en el sillón, buscando refugio en los cojines.

—L-lo siento —digo, riendo una última vez y colocando la mano sobre mi boca para tratar de ocultar la sonrisa, pero como es genuina tensa las comisuras de mis ojos, algo que seguramente está viendo—. Lo siento, lo siento, l-lo siento.

—N-no creí que fueras a reírte en mi cara… —me mira a los ojos, algo que me permite ver cómo algo muere dentro de ellos, como una pequeña chispa de esperanza que no había visto antes y que ahora se apaga como la flama de una vela a merced del viento. Cuando parpadea es cuando veo las lágrimas a punto de salir, lo que me hace sentir como la peor persona del universo—. Esto fue una mala idea, n-no debí…

Me pongo de pie en el momento cuando se inclina hacia adelante, razón por la cual el abrazo que quería darle termina envolviendo su cabeza y presionándose contra mi pecho. Acaricio su cabello, algo que me produce satisfacción en cierto grado ya que había querido tocarlo desde hacía mucho tiempo, al igual que la suavidad que siento contra mi mano, pero no estoy seguro si sea lo que acabo de hacer o que muy probablemente está llorando pero tiembla, violentamente, como si le hubiese dado un susto de muerte, como si lo hubiese decepcionado.

—Lo siento, Carlos, en verdad lo siento por lo que dije e hice. No era mi intención reírme, es sólo que lo que dijiste fue… sorpresivo, o lo que sea.

Sus brazos rodean débilmente mi cintura, restriega la mejilla contra mí, como si en mi pecho estuviera el consuelo que necesita, el apoyo que estaba buscando y que su madre no le dio en un momento de incertidumbre.

Pero acabamos de conocernos, no creo que pueda ver eso en mí.

Me muevo para sentarme a su lado, obligándonos a separar el abrazo, y es ahora que puedo ver sus ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas, los rastros de algunas que resbalaron por sus mejillas; un semblante completamente diferente al del chico tímido que estaba parado frente a mi puerta hace un par de minutos.

—Entonces asumo que tu mamá te echó y por eso estás aquí —digo, sonando demasiado rudo con esas palabras. Tal vez Mal tiene razón, no sé mucho sobre sutileza ni tacto.

—N-no, e-escapé de mi casa, m-mi madre habría hecho h-hasta lo imposible para que no saliera de ahí nunca más.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? ¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco?

—Mi madre se llama Cruella de Vil, lo tiene explícito en el nombre, por eso sé que no estoy exagerando por temerle, además estuvo a punto de lanzarme cosas por lo que le dije, ya que creí que finalmente podría decírselo después de todo este tiempo que hemos compartido juntos como familia.

La cruda honestidad, el temor oculto y el serio tono de voz con los que habla sobre ella me hacen sentir escalofríos, peores que esos que ocurren en las noches invernales. No recuerdo haber visto a su madre asistiendo a los entrenamientos para pedir alguna clase de información o para hablar con nuestro profesor, él sólo apareció un día y preguntó al respecto, fue recibido en el acto como suele suceder con las personas que asisten solas.

—Pero… tu papá, ¿qué piensa al respecto?

—No lo conozco —afirma sin siquiera pensarlo. En verdad tengo muchas cosas que conocer sobre él, demasiadas ahora que lo pienso—. Mamá no hace mención alguna sobre él, sólo se refiere a él como un maldito cobarde que la dejó con un hijo en el mejor momento de su vida.

—Muy bien, no hables más. Y sólo porque es un momento para compartir, tampoco conozco a mi madre.

Nos quedamos en silencio, las caricaturas en la televisión se mueven pero no hay sonido alguno que los acompañe, el viento no sopla en el exterior, ni siquiera los grillos parece estar dispuestos a cantar. Es como si toda esta situación se hubiese polarizado al exterior y todo estuviera sumido en completa seriedad.

Se limpia un par de lágrimas con las mangas de su chaqueta, vuelve a tomar su taza y le da pequeños sorbos, haciendo un par de gestos ya que supongo esperaba que se mantuviera tibia, o quizá habrá perdido el sabor.

Tomo ese momento para tomar mi celular y leer los molestos mensajes, sólo para saber que no me pierdo de nada. _Recién terminé de trabajar, estaré en casa dentro de media hora_ , eso de parte de papá; _Pasaré la noche en casa de Jane, papá lo sabe así que no hagas inferencias sin sentido_ , de parte de Joel. A él le doy una respuesta, _Diviértete, si sabes a lo que me refiero ;)_ , mientras que a papá no le envío nada, como suele suceder cuando me envía mensajes.

—¿Por qué recurriste a mí? —aparto la mirada del teléfono en su dirección, me mira y frunce el ceño, angustiado y seguramente formulando un sinfín de cosas que cree que estoy pensando sobre él—. Sólo pregunto.

—Y-ya te lo dije, no lo sé del todo… s-sólo pensé que podrías ayudarme, como un a-amigo que ayuda a otro en un momento de n-necesidad.

Lo miro detenidamente, pensando en lo que dice, viendo que percibe una especie de vínculo que se ha forjado sin mucho esfuerzo, que de cierta forma se ha dado así como así. Pero él lo ve en mí, cree en cosas que podría hacer y en formas en las que podría ayudarlo; Carlos cree en mí, o algo así.

—¿P-puedo pasar la noche aquí? Por favor —pregunta, revelando al fin todo lo que estaba detrás de su visita sorpresiva. Encuentro sus ojos en el momento justo, de nuevo esa chispa brilla en ellos—. No quiero ser abusivo, sólo será esta noche, lo prometo, seguramente mañana todo estará mejor y podré hablar con mi madre.

No dejo de mirarlo, es como si cada palabra me envolviera en alguna especie de trance, como si fuera hipnótico, y no sé si puedo darle una explicación que sea más o menos coherente.

Su petición lo hace agrandando los ojos, algo que estoy seguro no se da cuenta que está haciendo, y por el tono de voz, además de la manera desesperada en la que parece estar buscando a alguien, estoy bastante seguro que estaría de rodillas en este mismo momento, implorando para que lo deje quedarse, y siendo un poco más imaginativo lo imagino llorando, algo que sería un límite excesivo.

Finalmente bajo la mirada, cuando es mi turno de entrar en esto. Papá no se molestaría porque esté aquí, no suele molestarse por muchas cosas en realidad, aunque nunca he traído a alguien a casa para pasar la noche, del modo que sea, de eso se encarga Joel e involucran más que nada a sus amigos en la sala de estar, charlando hasta tarde y durmiendo sobre la alfombra.

Dejo salir un suspiro, provocando que se mueva en su lugar, anticipando una vez más cosas en las que no estoy pensando, que no voy a pensar y que sobre todo no voy a decir. No entiendo muy bien a Carlos ahora que lo pienso.

—Puedes quedarte, sí —miro sus mejillas y luego sus ojos, notando un sonrojo y que el brillo se hace más presente respectivamente—, pero tendré que hablar con papá cuando llegue a casa, para darle una explicación superficial de lo que ocurrió contigo, prometo no ahondar en detalles.

No me responde, solamente envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mí, hunde su nariz en mi cuello y toma una profunda respiración, algo que me hace encoger los hombros ya que es un punto demasiado sensible en mí.

Le devuelvo el abrazo, juntando más su cuerpo al mío, deslizando mis manos lentamente sobre su espalda, buscando tranquilizarlo, algo que papá solía hacer conmigo cuando era un niño, en las pocas ocasiones cuando algo verdaderamente me resultaba aterrador, como las fallas eléctricas durante las tormentas.

Mueve más la cabeza, como si quisiera anidar sobre mí, algo a lo cual no creo negarme, y de todos modos surge algo extraño, en mí. Es como si ya hubiésemos hecho esto más veces, él buscando que lo ayude y yo dándole lo mejor de mí, pero maldita sea, ¡acabamos de conocernos! Creo que debo cuidar los químicos que como de ahora en adelante, o quizá sólo estoy exagerando, como él.

—Gracias… Jay —susurra en un tono de voz apenas audible, que casi queda eclipsado por los autos pasando por la calle. Vuelvo a estremecerme por el calor de su aliento contra mi piel.

—No hay problema —digo, tomándolo suavemente por los hombros, algo a lo cual cede sin intentar que nuestro abrazo dure un poco más—. Ahora vamos, te mostraré dónde dormirás.

—Oh, no es necesario, puedo quedarme aquí —espeta, dando pequeños saltos sobre el sillón—, es bastante cómodo en realidad.

—Lo es, pero no puedo dejar que duermas en el sillón, no sería propio de un anfitrión hacer que las personas duerman en la sala de estar.

—Pero…

Tomo su mano antes de que siga insistiendo y lo obligo a levantarse casi de un salto, como el espacio en el que estamos es demasiado pequeño no nos toma más de quince pasos llegar a mi habitación. Enciendo la luz luego de tantear en la pared, cuando se ilumina casi me dan ganas de salir corriendo por el desastre que representa mi cama, las sábanas y mantas por doquier, el par de almohadas que utiliza en el suelo; un lío. Además el colchón de Joel yace debajo del mío.

—Claro, había olvidado un pequeño detalle —digo, y es hasta que me percato de la suavidad de su mano cuando me doy cuenta que sigo tomándola, razón por la que lo suelto, algo que no parecía que él fuese a hacer. No le pido ayuda para sacar el otro colchón debajo del mío, ni siquiera para que me ayude a arreglar donde dormirá, sólo lo hago mientras se queda de pie en el marco de la puerta—. Estamos haciendo algo así como una remodelación con los muebles de la casa, lo primero fue la litera en la que duermo, así que espero no te moleste que durmamos en el suelo y en la misma habitación.

—En absoluto, me vendría mejor que en donde duermo en mi casa —responde casi de modo superfluo, como si fuera una aseveración que no produce que los demás hagan preguntas—. Pero espera, no creo que ese otro colchón esté ahí por diversión, supongo que alguien más duerme ahí, ¿quién lo hace? Porque no me gustaría que quien sea termine durmiendo en el sillón, o en el suelo…

—Oh, mi hermano menor, Joel, pero antes de que siquiera pienses en volver al sillón te diré que él comparte cama con papá —giro para ver lo que hace, notando que abre la boca para hacer una pregunta—. Lo que sea que quieras saber, no lo responderé.

Cierra la boca, pero esboza una sonrisa.

Me levanto cuando la cama está lista, lo cual parece ser una señal que le deja entrar a inspeccionar el resto de la habitación. Todo pintado con amarillo pálido, una cajonera de madera que hace juego con un mueble pequeño que tiene los abundantes pares de zapatos de Joel y los míos, que no sobrepasan de cinco, las chaquetas colgando en el muro a la izquierda, la computadora de escritorio, la impresora y todo lo demás yaciendo en el suelo, mi colchón junto al muro de la derecha, el de Joel a pocos centímetros de distancia. No hay mucho que ver en un sitio tan pequeño para vivir, pero Carlos parece disfrutar conocer espacios nuevos.

—Es… —comienza a decir, dando una vuelta completa, como si estuviera en el sitio más despampanante que puede haber—, es acogedor, bastante.

—¿En serio? —pregunto, realmente sorprendido por sus palabras.

—Lo digo en serio, es muy diferente a mi habitación.

—Pero recuerdo haber escuchado que te mudaste hace poco tiempo, por eso es extraño que digas algo así —gira para mirarme, dándome una pequeña pero muy cálida sonrisa. Coloco la espalda contra la cajonera, como apoyo, sintiendo las rodillas un poco débiles de un momento a otro, aunque no fue un día de ejercicio tan intenso como para sentir cansancio después de tanto tiempo.

—Mi madre se encarga de que las casas a donde nos mudamos sean redecoradas para que no pierdan el diseño original de la casa que tuvo que vender cuando nací, por eso tengo esa sensación cuando estoy aquí.

Antes de que pueda decir otra cosa por su comentario deja caer algo a su lado, una pequeña mochila que no recuerdo trajera sobre la espalda. Lo miro otra vez y lo veo frotarse los ojos, bostezando, como si fuera un niño pequeño que pasó por un día muy largo y desea dormir. A veces hago lo mismo.

—Muy bien, te dejaré solo para que tú y tu equipaje se pongan un poco más cómodo —arquea la ceja derecha por mi afirmación, respondo a la pregunta sin formular señalando su mochila con la cabeza.

—Oh, no es equipaje como tal, son… cosas vitales por así decirlo, las traje en el caso de que todo se hubiese ido al diablo de un momento al otro, que de cierta forma lo hizo… —divaga y se encoje de hombros, como si estuviera diciendo mucha información, y lo hizo, aunque no lo entendí del todo.

—Está bien, ponte cómodo —señalo la puerta que está a la izquierda—, ese es el baño, la habitación contigua es la de papá y Joel, no te recomiendo entrar ya que no hay mucho que ver ahí —los dos dejamos salir una pequeña risa, algo que muy forzado por parte de ambos—, y… aquí entre nos, honestamente no sé por lo que estás pasado, no me pasó, pero he escuchado que una situación como esa tiene consecuencias, así que si tienes deseos de romper en llanto o lo que sea entonces no te contengas, prometo no decir nada al respecto.

Se sienta en el colchón, le da un ligero puntapié a la mochila antes de suspirar, desde el fondo de su pequeño cuerpo. Es como si el alivio al fin hubiese llegado a él, como si los problemas que se planteaba estuvieran siendo resueltos; todo en él ha cambiado desde el momento en que llegó, tiene la espalda erguida, se encoge de hombros sólo en ocasiones, sonríe y habla con un todo de voz más firme. Su pierna ya no se mueve; la calma está con él. O al menos eso me hace pensar.

—Gracias, Jay, otra vez —me mira y sonríe.

—Es como lo dijiste, lo hago para ayudar a un amigo —tomo el pomo de la puerta y comienzo a salir, hasta que la pizca de la curiosidad ahora pasa a mí, con una pregunta seguramente sonará estúpida—. Antes de irme sólo quiero preguntar una cosa más —antes de que pueda decir algo dejo salir la pregunta—. ¿En verdad eres gay? Digo, ¿estás cien por ciento seguro de serlo?

—¿Es tan difícil de creer? —responde, y entre las pocas cosas que detesto está cuando alguien responde una pregunta con otra pregunta.

—Pues… sí, si fuera extremista diría que no hay nada en ti que deje entrever que lo seas, y haberte escuchado admitirlo tan de súbito produjo un cortocircuito en mi cabeza, por eso no supe qué hacer además de reírme, lo siento… de nuevo.

—Está bien, ya lo superé, eso creo… —choca las puntas de sus botas un par de veces, como si eso fuera suficiente para desviar mi atención de la pregunta que le hice—, pero sí, lo soy.

—¿Seguro, seguro? —arqueo la ceja.

—Tan seguro como el hecho que tú eres Jay cada día al despertar.

—Bastante justo —digo, admitiendo de cierta forma mi derrota—, si necesitas algo sabes dónde encontrarme, de todos modos siempre duermo hasta tarde. Oh, y bienvenido a mi vida, de cierta manera.

—Una cálida bienvenida también, debo admitirlo.

Ninguna palabra por parte de los dos después de eso, la señal de que la conversación se ha terminado al fin. Salgo de mi habitación dejando la puerta mínimamente abierta, apenas una rendija que deja salir la luz del interior, dándole la privacidad que necesita para que haga lo que sea que hace antes de dormir.

Giro sobre mis talones y regreso a la sala de estar, le quito el modo silencioso a la pantalla antes de tomar los trastes sucios y hacerme cargo de ellos, pensando en que el nuevo chico en los entrenamientos está durmiendo en mi habitación, algo que me daría algo de reputación si esto fuera una competencia. No tengo con quién competir en ese sentido, y no me sentiría bien haciéndolo.

Al terminar lo único que hago es apagar la luz de la cocina y lanzarme una vez más sobre el sillón, sintiendo cómo los fríos cojines se hunden por mi peso. Tomo mi celular para escribirle otra vez a Mal, esté en el estado de ánimo que esté.

 _Historia corta: huyó de su casa por… cosas, así que se quedará aquí._

Sorprendentemente su respuesta llega apenas un minuto después.

 _¿Y qué haces diciéndomelo? Ve e intenta algo con él, porque al menos yo haría cualquier cosa para que un chico así de atractivo duerma conmigo ¬w¬_

 _Está demasiado triste, además nunca dije que se inclinara a ese bando._

 _Los chicos de su edad huyen de sus casas por cosas como esas, o los echan, no lo sé, pero estoy segura que cuando dices 'cosas' te refieres a eso._

 _Como sea, no intentaré nada._

 _Eres aburrido._

 _Y tú un intento de hada ;)_

Dejo el celular entre los cojines del respaldo y me concentro en la televisión, en un programa al cual no le veo sentido, pero es la mejor distracción que tengo.

Lo veo por el rabillo del ojo mientras sale una vez más, con paso veloz, entra al baño y sale en el segundo siguiente, lo escucho cepillarse los dientes en el lavabo que está afuera (la estructura del departamento es algo extraña), antes de verlo al entrar de nuevo en la habitación, ésta vez la luz del interior se apaga, diciéndome que finalmente ha decidido dormirse.

Siendo tan ligero de pies como suelo serlo, además de curioso, me pongo de pie y camino sin hacer el menor ruido hacia la puerta, me arrodillo y avanzo los pocos centímetros que me faltan para llegar lentamente, me detengo cuando algo como un murmullo logra salir, un lamento que me produce escalofríos por los largos sollozos que lo acompañan.

Me pongo de pie y regreso al sillón. No quiero escucharlo mientras llora.

* * *

—¡Jay! ¡Despierta!

Abro los ojos por la voz gritándome en el oído, y si no hubiese distinguido la voz de papá en ese mismo instante probablemente lo habría golpeado en la cara, o si hubiese sido Joel habría puesto su rostro en mi axila hasta que suplicara por piedad ya que sabe que nunca, jamás, por ningún motivo, debe despertarme.

Cuando mi corazón vuelve a latir en un ritmo más humano giro la cabeza, viendo que papá está en el sillón individual, con un sándwich en sus manos y una sonrisa en su rostro, algo que no es muy usual.

—¿Qué carajos…? —pregunto, desorientado por la siesta repentina, y su expresión cambia a una de represalia por mi vocabulario, algo que no parece vaya a cambiar en mucho tiempo—. Lo siento, supongo, pero vas a despertarlo si vuelves a gritar así.

—¿A Joel? —pregunta, dando una mordida al sándwich y hablando con la boca llena—. Dijo que pasaría la noche con Jane.

—Él no, me refiero a Carlos —me levanto y me estiro, escuchando el crujido de algunas de mis articulaciones en el proceso. Cuando bajo la mirada en su dirección lo veo quieto, deja de masticar, y casi podría decir que de respirar.

—Ahora entiendo por qué esa puerta está cerrada, ¿quién dices que es Carlos? —pregunta después de un segundo, y luego de tragar.

—Ah, cierto, olvidé ese pequeño detalle —me vuelvo a sentar y me froto los ojos, tratando de no sentirme tan desorientado—. Hace dos meses llegó un chico nuevo a los entrenamientos, Carlos, y está aquí porque necesitaba dónde pasar la noche, huyó de su hogar porque su mamá se volvió loca cuando el dijo que es gay.

—¿Qué edad dices que tiene? —pregunta, algo que tiende a hacer, irse por las ramas antes de regresar al punto.

—Dieciséis, y no recuerdo haberlo mencionado.

—Precisamente, no lo mencionaste, y eso es un problema —le da otra mordida al sándwich, el cual luce tan bien que me provoca hambre, y esta vez se preocupa por tragar antes de hablar—. Es menor de edad, no tendría que estar fuera de su hogar, así que lo mejor sería…

—Está durmiendo, no puedo despertarlo y decirle que se vaya —argumento en su defensa, algo que no entiendo por qué estoy haciéndolo—, además estoy seguro que si se tratara de un amigo de Joel lo dejarías quedarse sin rechistar.

—Eso es porque ellos se conocen con mucho tiempo, tú me acabas de decir que conociste a este chico hace sólo dos meses, y puedo jurar que no han hablado más de tres veces desde entonces —asegura, acertando en todo lo que dice.

—Como sea, no puedo decirle que se vaya.

Miro la pantalla plana, notando que el programa sin sentido ahora se ha vuelto un documental sobre la historia de Mesopotamia, algo que seguramente le vendrá de ayuda en su tienda de antigüedades, su trabajo de fines de semana. Todavía me siento un poco ingrato al ver que él hace todo aquí mientras yo me dedico a meter chicos en el departamento, pero también está Joel, y claro que ha habido ocasiones en las que trabajo para él, pero siempre se gana que gruña entre dientes cuando me da una orden, como cargar cosas pesadas o cambiar de lugar los estantes.

Termina con su sándwich y se limpia las comisuras de los labios, como si fuera un caballero completamente. Gruñe y se pasa una mano por el rostro, reflejando el evidente cansancio que siempre parece arrastrar detrás de él.

—De acuerdo, ¡de acuerdo! Puede quedarse, caray —se levanta y apaga la televisión, mirándome con severidad cuando regreso mi mirada hacia él—. Pero no quiero que duerman con la puerta cerrada, nada de charlas a las dos de la mañana, y en especial no quiero ninguna clase de ruido antes del mediodía.

—Sabes que odio dormir con la puerta abierta, además por alguna razón hace frío por las noches aunque es verano, también sería aún más sencillo que estando cerrada no escuches nuestras conversaciones a las dos de la mañana, y en especial evitaría que hagamos alguna clase de ruido antes del mediodía.

—Sólo vete a dormir y déjame en paz, hablaremos por la mañana —le guiño el ojo derecho; victoria para mí—. Y si necesita quedarse más tiempo por la razón que sea entonces puede hacerlo, sólo dímelo antes de dejarlo dormir en tu habitación.

Le dedico una sonrisa burlona, me pongo de pie y abro lentamente la puerta de mi habitación, temiendo que la luz del exterior pueda despertarlo. El sonido acompasado de su respiración me dice que nada parece ser suficiente como para poder despertarlo, ni siquiera una estampida de elefantes lo haría.

Dejo la luz apagada para poder cambiarme de ropa con libertad, sin la mirada curiosa de un chico que está durmiendo en la cama junto a la mía, un chico que dice ser gay aunque no se lo creo por nada. Me pongo un pantalón de algodón junto con una simple camiseta blanca, pero antes de deslizarme entre mis mantas coloco una más sobre él, la noche parece horriblemente helada por alguna razón, ante lo cual deja salir un profundo suspiro de satisfacción.

La curiosidad vuelve a invadirme, enciendo la bombilla de luz cálida ya que las cortinas cerradas no permiten que la luz de la luna se filtre en la habitación, además no recuerdo que estuvieran así cuando salí. Él debió hacerlo, es eso o el ente que habita en el departamento decidió jugarle una pequeña broma.

Además de una queja, algo que obligatoriamente iba a suceder por la repentina luz encendida, me llevo una sorpresa al ver que está sumamente cómodo entre las mantas, la que acabo de ponerle le envuelve el rostro del mismo modo en que lo haría una manta a un bebé. Esboza una sonrisa en sus sueños, y la expresión de su rostro, vulnerable, serena, calmada, lo convierte en un ser más pequeño de lo que ya es, más expuesto al mundo que le rodea.

Me quedo con esa imagen en la cabeza cuando apago la luz, me deslizo entre las mantas y coloco la cabeza sobre mis almohadas, girando sobre mi costado para mirar el muro. Cierro los párpados lentamente mientras la somnolencia escala sobre mí para llevarme con ella.

Tantas preguntas, tantas cosas que me gustaría saber sobre él. Hay tiempo para todo eso, por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es dormir.


	2. Por él

Entonces, así es, hice unas cuantas modificaciones en cuanto a las edades y todo eso, porque esto es un AU completamente, pero el modo en que estoy concibiendo todo me gusta, espero que a ustedes también. Fav, follow o review, disfruten :)

* * *

 **Por él**

Recupero completamente la consciencia mientras giro sobre mi mismo y me recuesto boca abajo cuando mi estómago suplica por alimento, lo hago tratando de mitigar el profundo gruñido que produce, pero es como si esta mañana estuviera dispuesto a llevarme la contraria debido a que el sonido se vuelve cada vez más profundo por los movimientos que hago.

Estiro la mano izquierda, desconectando mi teléfono del cargador y de la toma eléctrica en el muro, para ver la hora. Quince minutos pasados el mediodía.

Dejo el celular junto a la almohada, gruño contra ella y vuelvo girar para recostarme sobre la espalda, estirándome debajo de las mantas y tomando posturas extrañas en el proceso, sintiendo cómo todo mi cuerpo parece ir despertando de a poco. Las mañanas son ligeramente más cálidas que las noches, pero en apariencia, al momento de salir es cuando el frío real ataca sin la menor clase de piedad.

Otra trampa de los departamentos.

Antes de que pueda volver a cerrar los párpados, ya que el cansancio no se ha ido del todo, giro la cabeza cuando veo movimiento ocurriendo a mi derecha, contengo la respiración en el momento que la cabeza con cabello blanco resalta en la oscuridad de la habitación, ni siquiera la más potente luz solar logra atravesar mis cortinas azul marino. La mejor cosa que puede haber en la habitación.

Giro sobre mi costado y me recuesto así por un momento, mi brazo debajo de la almohada, respirando otra vez y luchando para no caer dormido. No sé por qué una parte de mí pensó que todo había sido un sueño, como si esa siesta repentina que tuve en el sofá se hubiese extendido por más tiempo y abarcara desde el momento en que Carlos estaba al otro lado de la puerta principal.

Le echo una mirada, notando que sigue en un mundo completamente ajeno a este, en el mundo onírico. Tiene la boca ligeramente abierta, lo necesario para que se vean algunos de sus dientes frontales, su cabello está alborotado y le cubre las cejas, los ojos otro poco, sus hombros y las mantas se mueven con lo acompasado de su respiración; todo el conjunto paree decir que no va a despertarse en el próximo par de horas, incluso hasta mañana.

Mal tiene razón, lo admito, Carlos es lindo, y no debería estar haciendo esa clase de asociaciones justo ahora que lo tengo a menos de un metro de distancia.

El hambre me vence y sin gruñir me obligo a levantarme, a ser separado del calor provisto por mis siete mantas, sábana incluida, y a caminar sobre las puntas de los pies antes de salir de la habitación, volviendo a cerrar la puerta detrás de mí cuando noto que el sol brilla en el exterior con toda su fuerza, iluminando cada rincón del departamento, no hay ninguna nube que impida su aparición.

Sobre la mesa del comedor hay una pequeña nota, escrita por papá. A juzgar por la hora debe ser algo relacionado con cosas que debo hacer en mi último fin de semana libre, los quehaceres para mantener todo limpio más que nada. Esa sí es una ventaja de los departamentos, todas esas labores se terminan rápido.

 _Buena madrugada, hijo. Dejo algo para ti, para tu salida con tu amiga Audrey (si no es cierto entonces espero este dinero de vuelta), estaré en la tienda hasta tarde, y también dejé algo en la estufa para ti y tu amigo, "desayuno" por así decirlo. Tenme al tanto, tu hermano llegará cuando tú ya no estés. Papá._

Arrugo el trozo de papel y lo deslizo en uno de mis bolsillos, tomando los cincuenta dólares que parecen brillar sobre la mesa mientras me encamino a la cocina para encontrar sobre la estufa una sartén con lo que parece ser huevos revueltos y unas cuantas tiras de tocino. Papá no es un gran cocinero, además el menú de cosas que prepara no es del todo grande o variado, sin embargo todo lo que hace tiene un gran sabor, cosas que Joel también aprende él, y yo un poco.

Sirvo dos porciones bastante considerables, el mío con dos tiras de tocino extra, preparando un poco de café para mí y leche tibia para él, e incluso tomo cuatro rebanadas de pan blanco, dos para él y dos para mí, para untarlas con mermelada de moras y una mezcla extraña que Joel encontró de chocolate blanco con chocolate oscuro, una mezcla que es deliciosa.

Balanceo los platos repletos de comida en mi brazo izquierdo y llevo nuestras bebidas por el asa en la mano derecha, caminando a paso apresurado para que nada termine en el piso ya que no tengo la preparación de un mesero para llevar tantas cosas en los brazos sin producir un desastre. Ahora que lo pienso no habría sido un trabajo tan malo, tendría comida gratis de vez en cuando, y propinas, que tal vez aumentarían considerando mi atractivo, aunque no me jacto de eso pero no rechazo los comentarios de los demás al respecto.

Entro a mi habitación en el momento cuando lo veo girar completamente sobre sí mismo, hundiéndose más entre las mantas. Colocó los platos sobre la cajonera y me siento sobre mi colchón, comenzando con mi desayuno tardío ya que en verdad parece dispuesto a dormir ahí hasta mañana, o hasta el anochecer.

Quizá sea un vampiro o algo así y por eso estaba aquí tan tarde.

Tomo mi celular y activo la conexión a Internet, esperando un momento ya que el horrible aparato siempre tarda un poco para recuperar la razón, eso si no quiero reiniciarlo para que no termine de colmar mi paciencia. Quiero un nuevo teléfono y no tengo manera de conseguirlo, lo poco que consigo del dinero que me da papá en la escuela haría que lo obtenga dentro de dos años o más, con suerte.

Por suerte ésta vez decide cooperar conmigo, haciendo un pequeño sonido con cada mensaje que llega, incluyendo las notificaciones relacionadas con la estupidez que escribí ayer. Mal me habla sobre lo ambivalente que es la relación que existe entre ella y Ben, son amigos pero la excesiva tensión sexual y de todos tipos que hay entre ellos es altamente frustrante como para ser tolerada, y le he dicho que sólo se lo diga en la cara pero su orgullo logra imponerse. Evie me cuenta un par de cosas sin sentido, además de enviar unas cuantas imágenes que me hacen reír por lo bajo, ya que no quiero despertar a Carlos.

Lo único que me llama la atención son los mensajes de Audrey, ya que tengo cuarenta y dos entrantes, de los cuales más de la mitad son sobre mi nombre en esos tontos seudónimos que me pone, tratando de llamar mi atención. Recorro la larga lista hasta que encuentro el mensaje en sí.

 _¡Jaysee! Recuerda, esta tarde en el centro comercial, 3:30, corren por mi cuenta las entradas al cine, en ti está el helado después ;) ;) ;)_

Muy bien, en verdad olvidé que iba a salir con ella, y es bueno que papá me lo haya recordado desde el principio ya que, si no aparecía, no habría escuchado el fin del drama que orquestaría, como si fuese una princesa mimada.

Hemos sido amigos desde hace seis años, para ella todas las fechas importan, desde que nos conocimos en la escuela, comenzamos a ser buenos amigos pero yo quería darle un camino distinto a todo esa relación. Ella fue la primera persona con quien empezaba a salir a centro comerciales, caminatas por los parques y todo eso, pero como cada vez me veía más encasillado en la ventanilla de 'amigo' llegó el momento en que todo eso se sublimó y nada ocurrió, seguimos como amigos.

Sin embargo creo que sabe al respecto, no es obtusa en ese sentido, porque no pierde la oportunidad de hacer comentarios sobre mi físico, de tocar mis brazos o mi torso cuando estoy distraído, hacer rabietas cuando se me salen comentarios de una chica o un chico, e incluso hay momentos en los que deja de hablarme sólo por simple decisión, antes de volver como si nada. También impera en mí el hecho de que cambia de novio recurrentemente, así que no me gustaría ser otro más.

Incluso ahora que estamos en escuela diferentes algunas personas preguntan si somos algo, o si alguna vez lo fuimos, y cuando respondo que no ellos optan por no creerlo y seguir haciendo preguntas al respecto.

 _Honestamente lo había olvidado, pero gracias por el recordatorio. Te veo más tarde_ , le respondo, sabiendo que de todos modos hará un escándalo después.

Dejo el teléfono a un lado cuando lo veo moverse, como si un sobresalto lo hubiese despertado, gira entre las mantas antes de colocarse boca abajo y estirarse en el segundo siguiente, con las mantas cayendo por su espalda. Lleva puesta una camiseta de lo que parece ser franela, con un patrón que asemeja al pelo de un dálmata, algo que contrasta con su tono de piel y las pecas en sus brazos.

—¿Qué…? ¿Dónde…? —no termina ninguna pregunta mientras su mirada gira por toda la habitación, como si en verdad estuviera perdido. Creí que era de los pocos que se sienten desorientados por las mañanas, pero tal parece que él tiene grados de amnesia matutina.

—¿Resaca? —pregunto, riendo mientras encendiendo la luz, haciendo que los dos bajemos la mirada cuando el impacto de la luz cálida nos ciega. El impacto de la luz habría sido peor si hubiese abierto las cortinas.

Soy el primero en levantar la mirada, viendo el momento cuando comienza a frotarse los ojos y bosteza, haciendo un sonido extraño, como si fuese un cachorro despertando de una larga siesta.

Bosteza otra vez cuando sus ojos se adaptan a la nueva fuente luz, parpadea unas cuantas veces antes de mirar todo lo que le rodea con detenimiento, otra vez, como si confirmara que su sueño fue algo real, o más bien es como si creyera que apareció aquí de la noche a la mañana. Me muerdo la lengua para no reír.

—¿Qué… qué hora es? —pregunta después de un largo tercer bostezo, antes de responderle me levanto para tomar su plato y entregárselo, el cual mira con los ojos abiertos. Supongo que debe estar sorprendido por la cantidad.

—Pasa de mediodía, probablemente la una en punto a juzgar por el sol —digo, tomando mi celular para rectificar—. Una en punto.

Desayunamos en silencio, sigo con la mitad de cada cosa en el plato mientras él toma pequeños trozos de cada porción y los prueba, despacio, como si estuviera descifrando cada cosa. Sonríe ante los huevos revueltos, un poco salados ya que papá disfruta mucho la comida con exceso de sal, gruñe con alegría con las crujientes tiras de tocino, pero su atención está más que nada sobre las rebanadas de pan y la leche tibia, más específicamente está en la que tiene chocolate.

«Entonces le gustan las cosas dulces», me digo a mí mismo, dándole el último sorbo a mi taza y dejándola a un lado.

Me sorprende la velocidad con la que come, no termina de tragar lo que tiene en la boca cuando ya encamina el siguiente bocado al interior. Me levanto para correr las cortinas y estirarme otra vez, esta vez siento cómo las vértebras de mi espalda crujen además de acomodarse, como si me dieran un poco más de altura, además el impacto de la luz solar contra mi piel me produce un calor agradable.

Regreso mi atención a él cuando lo escucho eructar, un sonido apenas audible, y no es lo suficientemente veloz para apartar la mirada de mí. Bajo la mirada hacia su plato y regreso a mi cama con una sonrisa. Está totalmente vacío.

—¿Satisfecho? —pregunto mientras estiro la mano, se encoge de hombros pero al final entiende que estoy pidiendo el plato sucio, pero lo hace a un lado.

—Mucho, todo estuvo delicioso —dice, esbozando una sonrisa que muestra sus blancos dientes, aunque eso no evita que la palabra 'adulador' salte en mi cabeza con grandes letras destellantes. De nuevo siento las rodillas débiles, y ni siquiera estoy de pie para darle una justificación—, pero te molestaste en hacer el desayuno por ambos, entonces yo quiero ayudarte con…

—Ah, de hecho mi papá lo preparó, si lo hubiese hecho yo probablemente habríamos tenido que salir corriendo de un edificio en llamas —se ríe por lo bajo. A partir de ahora puedo presumir que lo escuché mientras se ríe, y mientras habla.

—Bien, no importa quién lo haya hecho, el punto es que quiero ayudar.

—Sí, claro, el punto es que no te dejaré hacerlo —me muevo a la izquierda y él también, la distracción necesaria para que tome el plato y lo apile con el mío, sin que pueda decir algo. Frunce el ceño y los labios, luego cruza los brazos, como si en verdad fuera a creerme que está molesto.

—¡Quiero ayudar! —insiste.

—Lloriquea todo lo que quieras, no voy a escucharte.

Rueda los ojos y gira la cabeza hacia su mochila, a los pies de la cama, antes de estirarse para tomar la primera camiseta y pantalones cortos que encuentra. Cruzo los brazos antes de levantarlos por encima de mi cabeza, flexionándolos a mis costados para luego bajarlos, dejando salir todo mi cansancio con un suspiro; en verdad voy a echar de menos despertar tan tarde.

Lo vuelvo a mirar, el sonrojo en sus mejillas me dice que vio todo lo que hice, y quizá también quiere otra cosa, como anoche que pidió más leche tibia y creyó que se la negaría. No soy _tan_ malo, si no me provocan a hacerlo, o si no me aburro demasiado.

—Uh, ¿p-podrías… mirar a otro l-lado? —titubea, y es inevitable que no note el sonrojo que todavía se apodera de sus mejillas.

—¿Estás desnudo allá abajo o algo? Porque a veces a mí también me gusta dormir así —digo, sonriendo y señalando con la mirada hacia el montículo de mantas que cubre su regazo, pero es la manera como se muestra a mi comentario, incómodo en su totalidad, sonrojado a tal grado que llega a sus orejas, y moviéndose en su sitio, lo que me hace sentir como el mayor imbécil de toda la historia. No debería hacer esa clase de bromas con él, aún necesito conocerlo un poco más para que haya tan confianza, aunque haya dormido aquí—. Carlos, lo siento, fue un muy mal chiste de mi parte, no lo volveré a hacer —me rasco la nuca, en verdad sintiéndome avergonzado por lo que acabo de decirle.

—Está bien, pero no, no lo estoy, es sólo que no me gusta vestirme cuando hay personas alrededor, además debería irme pronto para ver si mi madre todavía está molesta conmigo o no —dice, sonando sincero con que deja pasar mi estupidez.

No digo nada más, porque sé que diré alguna otra gran estupidez, así que levanto las manos y bajo la mirada, ofreciéndole otro tipo de disculpa, luego me cubro los ojos con la derecha y giro sobre el colchón, dándole la espalda.

Honestamente no sé si el resoplido que deja salir es como consecuencia de que no sigo viéndolo o como algún tipo de resentimiento a lo que en verdad siente por mi comentario, pero cuando escucho movimiento puedo relajar los hombros y sacar el aire que no sabía que tenía apresado en mi pecho, sabiendo que ese fue un bache superado y es un tema del que no debo hablar, al menos con él.

Pero esa maldita pizca de curiosidad me vence otra vez, haciendo que tome mi celular y active la cámara frontal, colocándolo sobre mi hombro, haciendo una abertura entre mis dedos y alineando el aparato de tal forma que puedo verlo, sin hacer una grabación de lo que hace, algo que en verdad me gustaría hacer.

Lo veo con un calzoncillo ajustado, negra con motas blancas, similar a la de su camiseta, la cual ha desaparecido y deja en evidencia una espalda pequeña, con piel blanca y salpicada de pecas en distintas regiones que no siguen un patrón. Sus piernas también son delgadas, velludas y con pecas, además toda su piel da la apariencia de ser tan tersa que es inevitable el cosquilleo que siento en las puntas de los dedos, quiero tocarla y tener esa sensación en mis manos. Jodidas hormonas.

Lo que me hace cerrar la aplicación, bajar el celular y cruzar los brazos sobre mis piernas, juntándolas contra mi pecho y sintiendo que mi curiosidad algún día logrará que alguien me dé un puñetazo en la cara, son los moretones que abundan en su cuerpo, las largas cicatrices que tiene en los omóplatos, los puntos rosados en su cintura, todo eso a lo que se suma las nuevas marcas que tiene, rojas, como si hubiesen sido recién infringidas y los movimientos que hizo mientras giraba en sus sueños las hicieron volver a la vida.

No debo volver a hacer eso, y no debo preguntarle al respecto.

Muchas preguntas surgen dentro de mi cabeza mientras lo escucho abrir y cerrar la mochila con equipaje que dice no es equipaje. ¿Por qué tiene tantas cicatrices a una edad relativamente corta? ¿Era un niño demasiado atrevido cuando era pequeño? ¿Se autolesiona? ¿Disfruta que lo lastimen y por eso tiene tantas cicatrices? ¿Vive con alguien que lo lastima? Y creo que la peor de todas es: ¿su madre lo lastima?

—Ya puedes mirar —dice en voz baja, y la inocencia que hay en ella casi me hace confesar que lo espié.

Vuelvo a girar y dejo caer las piernas a los lados, viendo que todo él está listo para marcharse. Tiene su mochila en la espalda, una apariencia de que se tomó un tiempo en vestirse, además de un rostro fresco, que no evidenciaría que acaba de levantarse si no fuera por el cabello alborotado.

Lleva puesta una camisa negra con botones y secciones blancas en el pecho, su chaqueta de cuero, los pantalones cortos con una especie de cola colgando a un costado, aunque no entiendo muy bien su fascinación por esos colores admito que se ven bien en él, contrastan con piel y su fisonomía, y no sé por qué digo eso si no soy la clase de persona que sabe vestirse.

Además lleva puesta una corbata roja, algo que me hace morderme el labio inferior por dentro al ver el estilo clásico y rebelde que puede portar.

—¿Ocurre algo? —pregunta, sacándome de mis pensamientos y esbozando otra de esas sonrisas. Sacudo la cabeza antes de aclararme la garganta, odiándome un poco por haberlo mirado por tanto tiempo.

No le respondo, simplemente me pongo de pie y abro la puerta, haciendo una reverencia para que salga primero. Levanto la cabeza para verlo reír, se encoge de hombros y pasa a mi lado, no sin antes darme un golpe en el brazo con los nudillos y agitar mi cabello, algo que habría logrado que lo sometiera contra el suelo ya que detesto que toquen mi cabello.

Caminamos los diez pasos necesarios para llegar a la sala de estar, tomo mi par de llaves para encargarme de las cerraduras. Carlos es el único en salir, gira sobre sus talones y me mira con sus grandes ojos marrones, arquea la ceja derecha un poco y otra vez provoca que deje de mirarlo con detenimiento, sólo con la mirada fugaz con la que suelo contemplar las cosas.

—No me siento muy cómodo diciendo gracias luego de todo lo que hiciste por mí, tú y tu padre, pero no se me ocurre otra cosa que decir.

—Fue sólo el desayuno y un lugar más o menos cómodo para dormir, no es la gran cosa —me recargo sobre el marco de la puerta, cruzando los brazos.

—Significó mucho más para mí que sólo eso —me mira con severidad, como si no estuviera viendo lo más obvio del tema, y la verdad es que no lo veo.

—Ven aquí antes de que me rompas el corazón —digo, abriendo los brazos, y parece ser lo que estaba esperando ya que de inmediato se impulsa hacia adelante.

Su cabeza vuelve a colocarse sobre mi pecho, sus brazos rodean mi cintura con un poco más de firmeza, y otra vez deja salir un suspiro. Mi mano derecha recorre su espalda, despacio, a modo de consuelo, mientras mi izquierda se adentra en su cabello, acariciando su nuca y notando la suavidad de los mechones.

Coloco mi mejilla sobre su cabeza, mirando a las aves que pasan por el cielo y las ardillas que corren por las ramas de los árboles, evitando cerrar los párpados. El abrazo que nos une ahora me hace sentir algo raro, no debido a que sea algo que me desagrada, es más bien el hecho de que se siente tan bien tener su pequeño cuerpo entre mis brazos lo que me hace sentir así.

Es algo que no puedo poner en palabras.

—¿Estarás bien? —doy un ligero apretón en sus hombros antes de apartarnos, sus mejillas tiemblan mientras nuestro contacto visual no se pierde, del todo, sólo en las ocasiones en las que mira hacia mi derecha.

—Lo estaré —sonríe pero ladea la cabeza un poco, confundido—. ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

Sus manos, pequeñas, cálidas y sumamente suaves, se posan en mis antebrazos antes de que empiece a moverlas por toda la extensión, llegando hasta mis codos y retrocediendo. Sus dedos recorren mis venas y las bifurcaciones, produciendo que tenga escalofríos en cada sección que toca, sintiendo cómo su tacto envía impulsos eléctricos a lo largo de mi piel y de todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que mirar sus ojos por mucho tiempo sea una tarea imposible sin que confiese lo que hice en la habitación y sin que… sin que…

Sin que quiera besarlo.

«Amigo, relájate, sólo estás invadido por muchas jodidas hormonas, nada que una ducha helada no pueda solucionar», internalizo, gruñendo hacia mis adentros mientras las mentiras se formulan en mi cabeza.

—Es sólo que ayer parecías muy aterrado por lo que pudiera pasar contigo y tu madre, ahora parece que quieres saltar directo al fuego.

—Ayer fue un día malo para ella, no debí habérselo dicho si sabía que estaba de mal humor, por eso sé que es mi culpa, y por eso sé que hoy estará más relajada, así será más sencillo hablar con ella.

Quito las manos de sus hombros, casi dándole un golpe en la cabeza con mis nudillos ya que si su madre tomó a mal lo que dijo entonces seguirá haciéndolo hasta que llegue un punto donde en verdad lo acepte, o donde en verdad lo eche de su casa, cualquier cosa sin dar vuelta atrás. Es simple deducción.

—Haré como que te creo —afirmo, dudoso, colocándome contra el marco de la puerta otra vez—, pero, si algo malo llegara a suceder, y ahora que tengo el permiso de mi papá, te aseguro que aquí tienes un lugar al cual volver.

Su rostro parece iluminarse después de lo que digo, la sonrisa en su rostro se agranda cada vez más, todo en su cuerpo parece haber cambiado con ese simple par de palabras, a tal punto que casi da saltos en su sitio, pero en lugar de eso se lanza sobre mí de nuevo, envolviéndome en un sorpresivo abrazo, haciéndome retroceder un poco hasta que recupero el equilibrio.

Ésta vez sólo pongo mi mano entre su omóplatos y le doy palmadas, como si en verdad se tratase de un amigo tan cercano. Levanta la cabeza, sonriendo de modo tan amplio que sus pecas pasan a un segundo plano, además el ángulo en el que está posicionado es perfecto para que yo baje la cabeza y deje salir las extrañas sensaciones que se apoderan de mí desde que lo vi esta mañana.

—Ahora me veo limitado a sólo decir gracias, y que eres el mejor —siento calor en las mejillas, la peor de las cosas que podrían pasarme ahora, así que hago caso omiso del último comentario.

—Y yo me veo limitado a ver cuando te vayas —sonríe de lado—. Pero antes de que te vayas, dame tu número.

—No uso teléfono celular, mi madre dice que es una gran pérdida de tiempo, además que no tiene suficiente para comprarme uno.

—¿Facebook? —pregunto, arqueando la ceja.

—No tenemos servicio de Internet en casa.

—¿Correspondencia? ¿Señales de humo? ¿Palomas mensajeras? ¿Nada? —pregunto, cada vez levantando más la voz, y con cada cosa niega con la cabeza.

—Nada de eso, sólo teléfono en casa, pero mamá lo utiliza todo el tiempo.

—Estuve a punto de pensar que vivías en una cueva o algo similar —ser ríe por lo bajo—, entonces supongo que te veré el lunes.

Asiente otra vez antes de bajar la mirada y separar nuestro abrazo, toma las correas de su mochila con ambas manos antes de dar la vuelta y comenzar a bajar por las escaleras, haciendo eco con cada paso, hasta que escucho la puerta del edificio abrirse y cerrarse. Me apresuro al balcón para verlo caminar al edificio contiguo, al guardia que vigila que todo esté en orden en el conjunto, y finalmente dejo de verlo cuando las copas de los árboles obstruyen la vista.

Resoplo y regreso al departamento, cerrando la puerta de manera sonora detrás de mí antes de colocar la espalda contra ella. «¿Qué carajos fue todo eso?».

* * *

Mientras Bon Jovi y Radiohead resuenan alternativamente en mis auriculares me muevo entre el océano de personas que representa un centro comercial durante un sábado por la tarde, esquivando las enormes bolsas de compras que casi llegan hasta el suelo, siendo empujado por el constante flujo de personas, y alguna mano curiosa que se aventura a tocarme, usando la amplitud de la palabra, mientras sigo caminando hacia la zona de comida rápida, junto al cine.

De algún modo pasé a un modo automático cuando Carlos se fue, no recuerdo muy bien haber lavado los trastes sucios, hacer mi parte de los quehaceres, darme esa ducha helada tan necesitada, vestirme y tomar el autobús para llegar aquí, pero ya lo hice.

Me pongo de pie, rodando los ojos en el proceso, y empiezo a caminar por todo el centro comercial, por tercera vez, deteniéndome en cada aparador que puedo y en cada tienda que está a mi paso, mirando un par de videojuegos que quiero, un par de libros que podría conseguir con base en chantajes a papá, incluso hacia Joel, y las tiendas que ofrecen una innumerable cantidad de cosas comestibles.

No debería sorprenderme, Audrey podrá ser quisquillosa, ligeramente altanera además de engreída, mimada y todos los adjetivos que una chica con actitudes de princesa pueda tener, pero nunca ha sido puntual, _jamás_ , o al menos no suele serlo cuando se trata de mí.

Miro la pantalla de mi teléfono, marca las _**4:15**_ y no ha enviado ningún mensaje diciendo que está en camino o algo similar, lo cual significa que está a punto de llegar, o ya está aquí, y soy yo quien está perdiendo el tiempo.

Levanto la mirada de un aparador que contiene panecillos de canela rellenos de chocolate y cubiertos con azúcar pulverizada, sintiendo el profundo gruñido de mi estómago que aqueja a todo mi cuerpo, avergonzado por ver al chico que está encargado de venderlos mientras se ríe, probablemente por del gutural sonido que mi cuerpo emanó. Debí comer algo antes de llegar.

—Parece que alguien muere de hambre —dice, con las mejillas sonrojadas y ladeando una sonrisa, inclinándose sobre el mostrador. Muy bien, los dos podemos jugar el mismo juego, alguien va a perder, y no voy a ser yo.

—Eso parece, sí —respondo, colocando mi mano derecha detrás de mi cuello, flexionando todo el brazo y ensanchando los hombros, estrujados por la camiseta roja que llevo puesta, dejando salir un pequeño gruñido además de morder mi labio inferior al terminar. Lo miro de nuevo, notando un sonrojo mayor, además de que también muerde su labio inferior, a tal punto que casi lo atraviesa por la fuerza que impone con los dientes—, por eso llevaré uno —espeto, haciendo que salga de su transe y vuelva a su postura de vendedor de panecillos de canela.

Toma el que más grande con pinzas, todos lucen igual y contienen lo mismo de cualquier manera, lo coloca sobre una pequeña superficie de cartón que sirve para transportarlo y comerlo en el camino, muy sabio de su parte, antes de deslizarlo sobre el mostrador, sonriendo de nuevo y con algo brillando en sus ojos marrones, algo que podría describirse como "arrincóname contra un muro, _ahora_ ".

Le guiño el ojo derecho y meto la mano en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, el sitio donde suelo poner mi billetera, pero no la tomo, en su lugar agrando los ojos y toco cada bolsillo que tiene mi pantalón, hiperventilando y pensando en voz alta sobre el dinero que tenía en ella.

—Sabía que ese maldito bastardo no había chocado contra mí por accidente allá abajo en el estacionamiento —me paso una mano por el cabello y vuelvo a gruñir, más alto, tensando la mandíbula para darle más credibilidad a mi acto—, supongo que hoy no es día de panecillos gratis, además de que tendré que regresar a casa antes de lo esperado. Jodida suerte la mía.

Baja la mirada y musita cosas por lo bajo, como si estuviera en medio de un debate interno entre lo que es correcto para su trabajo y lo que es correcto para el deseo que quiere cumplir conmigo. No es algo que suponga, es un hecho, todavía lo tiene escrito en todo su rostro y en los movimientos que hace con la cadera, algo que se oculta parcialmente por el mandil que lleva puesto.

—Hagamos esto, tendrás el panecillo —vuelve a inclinarse sobre el mostrador, algo que yo también hago—, si yo tengo tu número, de todas maneras hoy es mi último día aquí, no creo meterme en problemas.

Un trato bastante banal, y muy afortunado para mí.

Guiño el ojo de nuevo, tomo la pluma que tiene sobre la oreja izquierda y su mano, escribiendo el número sobre ella, pero obviamente no voy a darle el mío.

Espero que quien sea el propietario del número no se moleste demasiado al recibir mensajes extraños por parte de este tipo, cuyo nombre ni siquiera conozco, no me he molestado en ver el pequeño membrete que tiene adherido al mandil.

—Escríbeme, podemos salir alguna vez —digo, colocando la pluma entre sus dedos antes de levantar su mano y besar el dorso, por lo que ríe por lo bajo.

Tomo el panecillo, le dedico una última mirada y sigue inclinado sobre el mostrador, a punto de caer de bruces por la inclinación que tiene. «Meh, al diablo, de todos modos que no vuelvas a verlo nunca», me digo a mí mismo, antes de inclinarme hacia adelante y dejar la sombra de un beso sobre sus labios, antes de guiñar el ojo y dar vuelta sobre mi flanco derecho, encaminándome de nuevo hacia la zona donde está el cine. No sé si sea mi imaginación o qué pero los panecillos obtenidos de esa manera tienen un sabor peculiar, como a victoria o algo así.

En el momento que giro en el pasillo para llegar puedo sentir una penetrante mirada, tan intensa que casi me hace dar vuelta y regresar por donde vine. Un acto estúpido se apodera de mí y levanto la mirada, viendo a Audrey con los brazos cruzados, usando un vestido rosa pálido que contraste bien con el tono de su piel, pero eso no quita el hecho de que esté echando humo por las orejas y baje la cabeza lentamente, como si me estuviera amenazando.

Resoplo y camino los pasos necesarios para llegar, me pongo de pie frente a ella, siendo más baja de estatura que yo, y lo primero que hace es pellizcar mi mejilla, otra de las múltiples cosas que odio que hagan conmigo.

—¡Jaysee! —exclama, usando un tono chirriante de voz, tan agudo que hace voltear a un par de personas—, ¿se puede saber dónde diablos estabas? Llevo esperando diez malditos minutos a que aparecieras —otra cosa sobre ella, no tiene el vocabulario de una princesa mimada.

—Suéltame —le ordeno, apartando su mano con un poco de rudeza, algo que es inevitable ya que sabe que odio cuando hace eso—, nos conseguí un panecillo de canela, por si no lo habías notado —le levanto a la altura de mi cabeza, la señal de mi victoria de hoy, pero lo único que hace es tomarlo y comerlo de un solo bocado, algo posible porque era lo que iba a hacer.

Sonríe ampliamente y frunce la nariz en mi dirección, cosa que imito, aunque sé que debe verse mi expresión de desdén en ello. Audrey toma mi mano para entrelazar nuestros dedos y caminamos así, ella prácticamente dando saltos como si fuera un ciervo en la pradera mientras yo voy arrastrando los pies y con una sonrisa tensando mis labios un poco. Me agrada esta chica, mucho, además no me imagino el cambio que habríamos tenido de haber sido algo.

Por suerte tiene los boletos en la mano libre, los compró antes de que llegara, pero por su excesivo retraso solamente podemos comprar un cubo de palomitas de maíz antes de correr a nuestra respectiva sala y tomar nuestros sitios cuando los avances de las próximos estrenos han terminado, justo a tiempo.

Le presto atención parcial a la película mientras encamino palomitas a mi boca, pensando en lo que hice para conseguir un torpe panecillo. En ciertas palabras lo que hice fue usar al tipo, abusar de cierta forma de él, aunque le pagué con algo mucho más benéfico para él, y de todos modos me sigo sintiendo un poco mal por ello, más por haber metido a un extraño para que se hiciera pasar por mí.

Me disculparía si fuera algo que hiciera, y le daría mi número real si no fuera a iniciar con un momento incómodo. Además, en otros sentidos, el tipo no me atrae, aunque era atractivo, ojos marrones, barba de tres días y labios rosas, seguramente un año o dos mayor que yo, pero no suelo darle importancia al físico de alguien, me concentro más en el tipo de vínculo que formo.

Todo eso me hace pensar en Carlos otra vez, en el hecho de que no ha salido de mi cabeza por mucho tiempo sin que piense en él y en sus cicatrices, en cómo ayer parecía a punto de caer en un ataque de desesperación y ésta mañana parecía como si todo estuviera en orden.

Carlos de Vil, vaya nombre que tiene. Con todo eso supongo que su madre es una de esas mujeres sobreprotectoras con sus hijos, por eso no lo deja indagar en los misterios ocultos del Internet y no lo deja tener un teléfono celular para que no pueda comprar veneno con una llamada o algo así. Aunque si le tiene tanto miedo, si es que esa es la palabra adecuada, entonces tal vez viva en un calabozo y su dieta sea con base en galletas saladas y agua, poca luz solar y trabajos forzados.

No creo que haya personas así ahora, no estamos en el siglo XVI.

—Oh, sí, quítatela —gruño con una sonrisa cuando finalmente pasa algo bueno en la película, personas sin camiseta, un chico y una chica. No creí que fuera a perder una apuesta contra Audrey y terminaría viendo una comedia romántica con ella, fue su elección ya que las películas de terror le producen pesadillas, según sus palabras, pero al menos conseguí que pagara las entradas a esta cosa.

—Él tiene buen cuerpo, ella una cintura que muchas envidiarían, pero creo que tú no estás tan mal —dice, dando un apretón en mi brazo y besando mi mejilla.

—Los quiero a ambos —afirmo, arqueando más la ceja, cosa por la cual me da un golpe en el estómago.

Dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás cuando ella coloca la suya sobre mi hombro y suspira, en el momento cuando escucho con pesadas respiraciones y el sonido inconfundible de personas besándose en la fila trasera. Giro la cabeza para ver con mi vista periférica a una pareja, dos chicos, mientras se mueven en los asientos, unidos por sus labios y sus manos en partes privadas, con expresiones que se opacan por la película.

Cierro los párpados y coloco mi cabeza sobre la de Audrey, percibiendo el aroma de su perfume, rosas con un toque de vainilla, mientras sigo luchando para no quedarme dormido en este mismo instante. Es una película aburrida, según las críticas que revisé antes de venir es una mala película, pero Audrey quería verla porque el actor principal es su favorito.

Luego de una tortura de una hora y media las luces se encienden, somos los últimos en salir ya que Audrey siempre espera a que la sala esté vacía. Aún me siento somnoliento, hubo partes donde me quedaba dormido, lo único que me despertaba eran sus expresiones, exaltadas o tristes a intervalos disparejos.

—La próxima vez serán superhéroes, o terror, yo escojo.

—Nada muy aterrador, o con demasiados efectos especiales.

Gruño antes de que ella se ponga de pie y tome mi mano para que salgamos, el impacto de la luz en el exterior me hace parpadear un par de veces. Ahora soy yo quien toma el liderazgo, haciéndola pasar por las personas que se detienen en las filas para usar el baño, quienes entran a y quienes salen, hasta que llegamos al exterior del cine, donde coloca mi brazo sobre sus hombros y ella su mano en mi cintura, caminando hacia la zona de comida rápida.

Avanzo estando alerta, mirando de vez en cuando en todas direcciones para no encontrarme al tipo, cosa que no pasaría ya que él estaba en el pasillo contrario, aunque estamos en un centro comercial, podría encontrarme a la persona menos esperada mientras va deambulando por todo el lugar.

En nuestra tienda recurrente de helado de yogurt natural, un gusto que adquirí por ella, pido nuestro favorito, uno grande con cuatro coberturas, distribuidos en: cobertura, helado, cobertura, helado, cobertura, helado, y cobertura. Lo descubrimos en una ocasión cuando los dos teníamos demasiado para gastar, desde entonces se volvió nuestro favorito, y es grotescamente delicioso.

Encontramos una mesa libre en la parte más alejada de la zona de comida, ella se sienta frente a mí mientras come su helado y toma partes del mío, sabe que hago combinaciones buenas aunque no lo parezcan. La comida dulce es lo mío.

—¿Y? ¿Algo interesante ha pasado? —pregunta, comiendo la parte superior de mi helado que combina chocolate con trozos de cerezas.

No solemos hablar mucho, de hecho pueden pasar un mes o dos sin que nos dirijamos la palabra, pero es una de esas amistades en las que eso no es sustancial, lo que importa son los buenos momentos. A veces ella es aburrida con lo que dice, y sé que yo también soy aburrido con lo que digo, por eso no hay ningún problema con ello. Además tiende a ganarse mi odio por esas enfermizas ocasiones cuando me llama los fines de semana, temprano, sólo porque no tiene nada más que hacer que molestar a los demás que duermen hasta el mediodía o más tarde.

—Nada en realidad, entrenamientos, videojuegos, salidas con los chicos del entrenamiento o contigo, leer, ver la televisión, dormir hasta tarde, Internet, las mismas cosas aburridas que ocurren siempre —omito la parte de Carlos en el departamento porque sé que empezaría a hacer preguntas, o a gritarme sin razón, así que lo mejor es mantener el anonimato—. ¿Y tú?

Gran error, abrí la puerta a un sinfín de conversación.

Me habla sobre sus padres, Aurora y Felipe, que son bastante agradables, he ido a su casa sólo una vez, porque Audrey me obligó, y son amables, bromean entre ellos como si fueran adolescentes enamorados o algo así. Luego me cuenta sobre lo que hizo en su largo periodo vacacional, largos viajes en carretera y visitas a las playas que hay en otros lugares, incluso me muestra fotografías en su celular.

La peor parte viene cuando empieza a hablar de los múltiples chicos que están detrás de ella, una larga fila de idiotas pretendientes que nunca van a dejar de ser eso, idiotas pretendientes, no sólo porque tienen que pasar por mí como aprobación, sino porque la mayoría suenan a nerds aburridos, y Audrey es la clase de chica que aparenta ser una chica normal, pero en el fondo ella es la chica que se encarga de conseguir botellas de cerveza, buenas listas de canciones para fiestas, y pasar el rato con un chico u otro. No es que lo haya vivido, no soy la clase de chico que gusta de las fiestas, ella me lo cuenta, y las amistades que compartimos también rectifican esas historias.

Mi helado disminuye en cantidad por el largo relato, termino comiéndome el suyo porque nunca los termina, siempre deja una capa o dos, y la combinación de galleta de chocolate con extracto de mango producen el peor sabor que puede existir en todo el mundo. De nuevo entro en ese modo automático porque es como si alguien más hiciera que me levante, discuta la tediosa película, vayamos a nuestras respectivas paradas de autobús y nos despidamos, no sin que ella me dé un estrujante abrazo además de un beso en la mejilla, que más bien sería medio beso sobre mis labios. Sería algo que me pondría la piel de gallina si no pensara en todos los chicos que la han besado hasta ahora.

De inmediato que llego a casa empiezo a recibir las notificaciones de mensajes entrantes, veo la pantalla sólo para ver de quienes son pero no los respondo ya que en el siguiente instante dejo los párpados cerrados, cosa que venía haciendo desde el autobús, pero escuchando a papá hablar por teléfono y Joel en la sala de estar es como si fuera una canción de cuna. Lo que se suma a mi habitación es ese olor a chocolate sintético, el olor de Carlos. Carlos.

* * *

Papá tiene una estricta política sobre salir el día previo al inicio del año escolar, en síntesis no podemos salir del departamento por ningún motivo, ni siquiera una fuga de gas sería suficiente para que nos deje pisar el exterior.

No me quejo, verdaderamente no tengo la menor intención de hacer algo en el exterior ya que pensar en las materias que estoy por enfrentar, conocer personas nuevas y ver a algunas con quienes ya había tratado, volver al equipo de tourney, despertar temprano, y todo lo demás, hacen que mis energías se reduzcan de modo drástico, casi dejándome tirado en el suelo.

Escucho la programación que Joel ahora ve en la televisión, un aburrido drama médico, como muchos que hay en la televisión, mientras termino con los últimos detalles en mi mochila, metiendo una enorme carpeta con cientos de hojas para escribir, una calculadora, lápices y plumas, en plural porque siempre los pierdo.

—Jay, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? —pregunta papá desde su habitación en un tono mandón, me pongo de pie y camino hacia él. Esa es otra regla implícita que hay en el departamento, una de tantas, ésta versa sobre que siempre que nos llama tenemos que ir a donde está, porque odia gritar las cosas que suceden aquí.

Cuando entro lo veo cómodamente en su sillón reclinable, con papeles de cuentas en la parte derecha y su celular en la mano izquierda, pero parece más centrado en su celular que en las cuentas.

—Ve al auto, dejé un par de cajas y otras cosas en la cajuela, quiero que las subas —me ordena, sin quitar la mirada de su teléfono.

—¿Y por qué no se lo pides a Joel? —inquiero, razón por la que ahora sí aparta la mirada del teléfono. Odia que lo confronte de esa manera, pero yo odio ser el que tiene que cargar cosas pesadas o hacer pequeños encargos mientras Joel se pasa todo el día frente a la televisión o hablando con Jane.

—Porque yo te lo ordeno, ahora hazlo —me lanza la llave, la cual atrapo antes de que caiga en la alfombra. La hago girar sobre mi dedo índice, sonriendo de lado.

—¿Puedo ir a dar una vuelta? Digo, aprovechando que voy para allá.

—No tienes licencia para conducir, aunque no me vendría mal que pases unos días en prisión, para que aprendas unas cuantas cosas sobre la vida.

—Mañana empieza el año escolar, sólo es un recordatorio —toma el cetro con forma de serpiente que está junto a su cajonera, para amenazarme—. Bien, las cajas y eso, ¿alguna otra cosa, su majestad? —hago una reverencia, por lo cual rueda los ojos y levanta el cetro más alto.

—Hazlo, ahora —vuelve a ordenar, apuntándome con esa cosa. Asiento con la cabeza y doy la vuelta, sintiéndome verdaderamente asustado.

Papá no es una persona violenta, suele soportar mis tonterías y las de Joel con mucha calma, juntas y por separado, pero como toda persona tiene sus límites, y ese cetro ha sido el que nos ha propinado buenos golpes, a modo de correctivos, ya que él nunca nos ha puesto una mano encima, prefiere usar esa cosa en su lugar.

Tengo una cicatriz en el hombro derecho por un golpe que quiso darme en la cabeza y lo esquivé, el cual terminó ahí, ensartando la parte que simboliza la nariz en el hueso y la piel, los cuales sanó mientras seguía diciéndome que era un idiota por romper las ventanas de los vecinos. Un buen padre.

Me lanzo sobre Joel, en el sillón individual, y hundo su cara contra el cuero de los cojines hasta que no puede respirar, luego me levanto y quito las cerraduras de la puerta, azotándola cuando salgo. Siempre suelo expresar mi mal humor, sea con gestos o azotando las cosas, y papá gruñe porque no puede evitarlo.

Bajo los escalones saltando y haciendo trucos en las barandillas, aprovechando que no hay nadie más afuera. Cuando salgo al exterior una fría brisa golpea mi rostro y mis brazos, agitando mi cabello un poco.

—Papá podría muy bien dejar que Joel haga trabajos pesados, así él también podría aprender algunas cosas sobre la vida, como que no es sencilla, que va a tener que mover sus perezosas extremidades para hacer cosas, ni papá ni yo vamos a estar ahí siempre que no quiera hacer algo —soliloquio, quitando la alarma del auto, una camioneta pequeña, y abriendo la cajuela, apilando las tres cajas y dos bolsas con contenidos extraños, seguramente más cosas para su tienda, aunque tiene que revisar qué tan valiosos son antes de ofertarlos.

Cierro la cajuela con otro azote y activo la alarma, porque incluso con las pocas medidas de seguridad que hay no vivimos en un barrio que sea del todo seguro, no por nada lo llama la Isla de los Perdidos.

Gruño en voz alta mientras levanto las cajas con ambos brazos y me encamino hacia el edificio, pero el sonido de una ferviente discusión a mi derecha me hace girar la cabeza, viendo una inconfundible cabeza con cabello blanco mientras discute con el guardia, el cual está en su pequeña caseta de vigilancia, cosa que no suele hacer por la hora, y porque es demasiado anciano como para ser de ayuda.

—Lo siento muchacho, no puedo dejarte entrar —argumenta nuestro anciano vigilante mientras me acerco cada vez más, lo gracioso es que no conozco su nombre, sólo lo saludo cuando entro o salgo de aquí. Carlos está sonrojado, como si estuviera a punto de gritar por enojo, o más bien como si hubiese terminado de llorar. Creo que votaré por la última opción.

—Estuve aquí el sábado por la mañana, usted me vio cuando me iba —dice, empleando un tono de voz bajo, como si enmascarara lo temblorosa que está.

—No lo recuerdo muchacho, por eso no puedo dejarte entrar, además no sabes a qué dirección vas, no puedo dejar que entres sólo porque…

—¿Algún problema? —pregunto, entrometiéndome en esto.

Los dos giran la cabeza lentamente hacia mí, Carlos sonríe un poco mientras se encoge de hombros, el guardia cruza los brazos sobre su enorme barriga, su calvicie no lo ayuda en lo más mínimo a ser intimidante. Supongo que le dieron el trabajo porque lo necesitaba, meramente por eso.

—Él n-no me deja entrar —musita Carlos, cuando me mira le guiño el ojo derecho, lo que lo hace mirar hacia el suelo otra vez.

—¿Y por qué es eso? —le pregunto al guardia, el cual sólo se limita a respirar.

—Los visitantes deben saber hacia dónde se dirigen, y debo recibir alguna notificación de los inquilinos para dejarlo entrar.

—Bueno, él se dirige a mi departamento, y mi notificación es que va a dejarlo entrar la próxima vez —los dos miramos a Carlos, que se mueve incómodo en su lugar—, de todos modos él sabe hacia dónde se dirige. Gracias.

A regañadientes el guardia abre la puerta que da a la calle principal, Carlos toma su nuevo equipaje para entrar en el conjunto, se queda de pie frente a mí y es como si quisiera hacer algo, abrazarme tal vez, decirme algo, actuar sobre algo, pero se abstiene de hacerlo, en su lugar sonríe y empieza a caminar.

Levanto las cajas y lo sigo por el camino adoquinado hasta la entrada de mi respectivo edificio, pongo las cajas en el suelo y no termino de levantarme cuando ya está abrazándome, sus manos hacen puños sobre mi pecho y toma mi camiseta, levantándola a tal punto que siento el frío del aire contra mi espalda baja, su rostro se hunde una vez más contra mí, buscando a alguien, y empieza a llorar, esta vez siento cómo sus cálidas lágrimas mojan lentamente mi camiseta, su cuerpo se estremece con cada sollozo y los lamentos poco audibles salen de sus labios.

De inmediato lo envuelvo en el abrazo, acariciando lentamente su espalda, dejando que ventile lo que sea que se embotella dentro de él mientras llora sobre mi hombro, mientras los lamentos ahora son audibles y cada uno me hace sentir náuseas, por la poca tolerancia que hay hacia él y hacia las personas que atraviesan por la misma situación. Muy en el fondo me habría gustado ser rechazado en ese sentido, así habría formado más carácter en mí; me habría vuelto más fuerte.

—F-fue un error —musita, en las ocasiones donde su voz es entendible—, ayer t-todo estaba en orden, n-nada había cambiado, y-y luego hoy e-estábamos en el comedor, almorzando, c-c-cuando se lanzó sobre le mesa y me dio una bofetada, h-haciendo que mis dientes temblaran p-por la fuerza del g-golpe, me dijo que no e-era más que una decepción para ella, una e-escoria, y me echó, lanzó m-mis cosas por la v-ventana, apagó las luces e-exteriores y me dejó afuera, en el f-frío, muy confundido y sin n-nada más que su odio.

Cada una de sus palabras hace que mi enojo hierva, que salga corriendo a donde sea que vive para derribar la puerta y tener una charla para nada amena con su retrógrada madre sobre lo que le está haciendo. Presiono su cuerpo contra el mío una vez más, haciendo que suspire, luego aflojo los brazos y es cuando el abrazo se rompe, cuando levanta su hinchado rostro y puedo ver los caminos que trazaron las lágrimas además de la marca de una mano sobre su mejilla derecha.

—Jay, n-no tengo a dónde ir, y n-no quiero que me veas a-así… —susurra, cubriéndose el rostro con la mano y encogiéndose de hombros de tal modo que, si fuese una tortuga, tendría la cabeza metida en su caparazón, dispuesto a no salir hasta que el mundo sea un sitio mejor. Subo la mano, delineando su ceja derecha con mi pulgar, sintiendo el cosquilleo del vello y el calor en mis mejillas, el opuesto total a lo que debería sentir por él. «Ya basta».

—Tienes un sitio, aquí, conmigo, un espacio que también te dio mi papá, y no deberías sentirte avergonzado, o como sea que te sientes —digo, empleando el tono de voz más bajo que alguna vez he usado, ni siquiera cuando susurro empleo una voz similar, y la calidez que tiene, maldición, es como si le estuviera hablando a alguien convaleciente, a punto de dejar el mundo. Carlos tiene la culpa de todo esto, aunque no puedo culparlo completamente en realidad—. Estoy contigo, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Haré todo lo posible por ayudarte con esto.

Abre los dedos un poco, lo suficiente para que pueda ver su ojo izquierdo, le dedico una sonrisa pero su semblante no cambia, no veo el menor intento para que también sonría, no se mueve, ni siquiera parpadea, sólo se queda ahí, mirándome.

—Lo juro —afirmo, momento cuando parpadea.

Subimos al departamento y lo que sigue es una corta explicación a papá sobre lo que pasó con Carlos, que le dé su permiso y la bienvenida oficial a nuestro lugar, que Joel me mire de modo inquisitivo pero que sólo se gane mi dedo medio contra su cara, y que haya compresas de hielo en la mejilla de Carlos para disminuir la hinchazón. Vuelve a quedarse en la cama junto a mí, que nunca fue tocada sólo para ser tendida por mí, alisa el uniforme de su escuela, Preparatoria Auradon, sobre la silla del escritorio, deja su equipaje junto a él y se lanza sobre la cama, se envuelve a sí mismo como si fuera un capullo protector hasta que apago la luz.

Mi noche se prolonga porque no puedo dormir, he cultivado eso de dormir hasta tarde por mucho tiempo como para que la luz apagada sea una razón para cerrar los párpados hasta el próximo amanecer, pero también se prolonga porque me dedico a acariciar su ceja mientras duerme, es algo que parece tranquilizarlo ya que ha dejado de moverse en la última media hora, ya no lucha con las pesadillas que tiene y ahora duerme más calmado, aunque con el ceño fruncido.

No puedo dormir porque estoy preocupado por él, cómo irá mañana a la escuela, cómo va a lidiar con lo que acaba de pasar, cómo estará su estado de ánimo en los entrenamientos, cómo estará cuando regresé de la escuela, todo eso es lo que me impide caer rendido, en una noche "importante".

Le hice una promesa, voy a cumplirla. Por él.


	3. Diferente

Entonces el borrador original de éste capítulo estaba casi terminado y se pierde por un problema de guardado en mi computadora, del cual pude rescatar algunas de las ideas más importantes, mi celular se destruye en pedazos, y para concluir pronto regresaré a la escuela; básicamente la razón por la que éste capítulo ha tomado tanto en aparecer, aunque ésta historia casi nadie la lee, pero no importa, seguirá habiendo más de esto. Fav, follow o review, disfruten :)

* * *

 **Diferente**

Mi capacidad de juicio para tomar buenas decisiones puede medirse con el hecho de que todas mis materias son optativas, había una piscina de opciones para cada una, tanto de horario como de profesores, elegí todas las que inician a las siete de la mañana en punto, y no soy una persona matutina. Sí, así de bueno soy.

Abro los párpados por el sobresalto que me produce mi alarma, los estridentes pitidos logran que abra los ojos completamente pero no logran despertarme del todo, por ello sólo giro para quedar sobre mi costado derecho y apagar la alarma, gruñendo antes de recostarme sobre mi espalda. _**5:20**_ de la mañana.

—¿Por qué decidí despertar tan malditamente temprano? —le reprocho a la oscuridad de mi habitación, estirando las manos para enfatizar.

—Tal vez te gusta el sufrimiento a altas horas de la mañana —giro la cabeza, su voz atraviesa toda la oscuridad y es casi como si dijera cada palabra en mi oído, lo cual me produce otro sobresalto, más que nada un escalofrío.

Desde esta posición puedo ver su distinguible cabeza blanca contrastando con la penumbra que nos rodea, pero no está adormilado, ni siquiera recostado, está sobre el muro, sentado. Pensar en que está mirándome con sus grandes ojos hace que mi parte narcisista sienta satisfacción, además de que produce una sonrisa de idiota que crece en mi rostro con cada segundo que pasa.

—Aunque esa fue tu tercera alarma, tal vez deberías levantarte.

Su comentario hace que me siente de inmediato, sintiendo que ahora sí estoy despertando, estirando el cuello, la espalda, los brazos y las piernas para que cada parte recobre la razón y la sensibilidad de a poco.

Tengo cinco alarmas programadas, las mismas que he estado usando para llegar a tiempo desde hace dos años, cada una resuena cinco minutos después de la anterior; regularmente puedo despertar con las primeras dos, la tercera y cuarta me dicen que llegaré un poco tarde, pero la quinta es la que me dice que, sin importar el esfuerzo que haga, no llegaré a tiempo. También papá suele entrar sin aviso y despertándome regularmente, derribando todo lo que tiene a su paso y diciéndome que me encuentre otro sitio donde estar porque no quiere saber que tuve mi haraganería en casa todo el maldito día; esas son sus palabras.

—Cuidado con tu vista —lo prevengo antes de estirar la mano y encender la luz, sintiendo que incluso con los párpados cerrados es como si el sol impactara directamente contra mi rostro.

Me restriego los ojos y dejo salir varios quejidos, odiándome por completo al haber elegido un horario así, simétrico y algo exhaustivo, pero de no haberlo hecho pasaría todo el día en la escuela, lo que significaría que dejaría de entrenar, cosa que no puede pasar por ninguna razón. Es mi lugar, además _él_ está ahí y aquí.

«Alto, ¿qué fue eso?», pregunta mi somnolienta voz interna.

Agrando los ojos un par de veces, para habituarme a la luz, y giro la cabeza en su dirección cuando también está restregándose los ojos. Con su cabello alborotado y la ropa que queda un poco grande en su cuerpo se ve como un niño pequeño que acaba de despertar de una larga y merecida siesta; no sé muy bien cómo llamar a eso incitándome a abrazarlo así nada más.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo estás despierto? —pregunto ya que no recuerdo haber escuchado otra alarma que no fuera la mía, además ponerse todo eso lleva un tiempo, al menos a mí me llevaba unos veinte minutos.

—En casa suelo despertar a las cuatro treinta, tengo que hacer el desayuno para mamá antes de que se vaya a trabajar y llevárselo a la cama antes de que siga con todo lo que tengo que hacer —la honestidad de sus palabras me recuerda a la de un niño pequeño, no mide el impacto de lo que va a decir a continuación.

Me trago las palabras mientras sigue restregándose los ojos y le echo una mirada o dos a su ropa. El uniforme de la Preparatoria Auradon no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo desde la última vez que lo usé, y no parece que se esté pensado en hacerlo por los siguientes cincuenta mil años: el mismo pantalón color caqui, el saco formal, en sus distintas tonalidades de azul dependiendo del año que cursa el estudiante, la formal camisa blanca y la corbata a rayas azules con dorado, todo concluyendo con lustrosos zapatos negros; horrible para alguien que le gusta el cuero como a mí, algo que le queda bien a un erudito como él.

Frunzo el ceño cuando una rara idea surge en mi cabeza, una probabilidad a la razón por la que estaba ahí sentado y mirándome: en verdad es un vampiro, o sólo le gusta observar a otros dormir, como si fuera a arrancarles el alma para devorarla con calma, pero como no tengo una seguramente morirá de hambre.

—No sé tú pero muero de hambre —digo, siendo ahora el que lo mira mientras está distraído, ante mi voz levanta la cabeza y sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, se humedece los labios para hablar pero un grito lo interrumpe.

—¡Quien no esté en la mesa en los próximos cinco segundos saldrá de éste lugar con el estómago vacío! —exclama papá, quedándose sin aliento al final.

La orden parece ir directo a su miedo constante porque se pone de pie como un resorte y se queda firme junto al colchón, la cama perfectamente tendida y las almohadas esponjadas, me río por lo bajo antes de ponerme de pie, dejando mis mantas hechas un lío, abriendo la puerta, haciendo una reverencia para darle paso.

Cuando pasa a mi lado escucho su risa, siguiendo mi broma, levanto la cabeza para verlo levantar la mano, como si le diera una orden a su servidumbre; creo que es algo que no volveré a hacer, aunque fue divertido.

La mesa del comedor es rectangular, papá se sienta en la primera silla, Joel a su derecha, yo a su izquierda, la silla entre papá y yo regularmente queda vacía, para las pocas ocasiones en las que recibimos visitas, pero es como si Carlos lo supiera de memoria ya que es la que toma, se sienta con la espalda erguida, las manos sobre sus piernas y la cabeza agachada. La postura es demasiado rígida, como si la hubiese perfeccionado con el paso del tiempo, y eso me obliga a querer preguntarle al respecto, aunque seguramente se sentirá incómodo y hará que me detenga.

Joel se levanta del sillón individual y arrastra los pies hacia acá, su cabeza va cayendo ya que sigue adormilado, lo único que la detiene de caer contra el suelo es su cuello, además de su impulso para comer.

En el momento que me siento en mi sitio habitual es cuando papá emerge de la cocina, balanceando tres platos en sus manos y colocándolos frente a cada uno de nosotros. Huevos con tocino y unas cuantas rebanadas de pan de centeno junto con un enorme batido de vainilla, como si uno fuera a anular las grasas de los otros.

—Buenos días, señor Jafar —expresa Carlos de un modo cordial, haciendo que los tres lo miremos con extrañeza antes de que sonría, tome un tenedor y comience a atacar al indefenso desayuno, tomando pequeños trozos pero con velocidad, como si alguien fuese a quitárselo.

—Buenos días, Carlos —dice papá, recuperándose de la sorpresa que recibió ya que ni Joel ni yo solemos decirle palabras así antes de iniciar el día, pero habla con una sonrisa en su rostro—, y a ustedes también —añade, frunciendo el ceño y con esa expresión de constante desaprobación, de vuelta a lo usual.

El desayuno transcurre sin eventos, el silencio se interrumpe por el sonido de los tenedores al chocar con los platos y el noticiero en la pantalla plana, al cual sólo papá le presta atención, aunque Carlos gira la cabeza un poco de vez en cuando, en notas aleatorias como para formar un patrón sobre su interés.

—¿Usted no comerá nada, señor Jafar? —pregunta, su tono de voz muestra que en verdad le preocupa si él comerá algo o no.

Veo que Joel rueda los ojos y se centra de nuevo en los trozos de tocino que no ha comido, algo me incita a patearlo por debajo de la mesa por haber rodado los ojos, no sé muy bien qué, pero me muerdo la mejilla por dentro para no hacerlo.

—Mi día empieza más tarde, tengo que levantarme temprano para darles algo a las bestias que tengo como hijos —espeta papá, como si llamarnos bestias fuera usual entre su reducido círculo social.

—Oh, espero que yo no sea una razón por la que haya tenido que despertarse más temprano a como lo hace normalmente —Carlos deja su tenedor a un lado de su plato y se encoge de hombros, removiéndose en su lugar.

—En absoluto, muchacho, sólo tuve que tomar un poco de sus porciones para formar la tuya, de cualquier modo necesitan reducir sus cantidades de alimento.

—Pero yo soy el que hace ejercicio, él es el perezoso entre los dos —señalo a Joel de modo acusador con mi tenedor.

—Lo único que sé es que si tú vuelves a ser expulsado de otra escuela por llegar tarde o por mal comportamiento tendré que inscribirte en Sherwood —anuncia en todo firme, triunfal, casi dando saltos por el hecho de dejarme callado.

—De ninguna manera, su equipo de tourney apesta.

—Sí, papá, no quiero que Jay esté ahí, imagina la clase de escándalo si supieran que somos hermanos, ¡terrible! —dice, golpeando su puño en la mesa.

—Desde luego, nadie comprendería por qué yo soy el hermano guapo y él sólo vive porque respira automáticamente.

—Jane dice que soy adorable —vuelve a golpear su puño contra la mesa.

—Jane probablemente tiene alguna discapacidad visual y por eso cree que lo eres, es bueno que no distinga bien lo que tiene en frente.

—Sólo porque usa anteojos de vez en cuando no te da derecho a hablar así de ella.

—No lo sé hermanito, no la conozco, pero eso evita que…

—Cierren la boca y dense prisa de una buena vez, los dos están bajo mi radar de advertencia —concluye papá, entrando de nuevo en la cocina, maldiciendo por lo bajo a causa de las inútiles puertas de vaivén.

—Sigo teniendo hambre, fue muy poco para decirle a esto un desayuno.

Carlos se encoge más de hombros y se pone de pie, llevándose su plato consigo antes de que papá se lo quite para lavarlo por él, es el momento en que pateo a Joel en la espinilla con mi talón, por suerte no rompiéndole el hueso, pero sí con la fuerza suficiente para que su quejido sea audible incluso en la planta inferior.

Quizá debí aclararle la propensión de Carlos a tomar los comentarios de los demás muy en serio, pero en verdad necesitaba golpearlo.

Me levanto con el plato entre mis manos, los insultos de Joel hacia mí suenan como música bélica después de una imponente victoria, Carlos se sienta en el sillón de dos plazas, de nuevo en el borde del cojín y como si fuera a caerse mientras mantiene los hombros encogidos.

Papá me quita el plato antes de gruñirme la orden de que me apresure, ruedo los ojos y cuando ruedo sobre mis talones para salir de la cocina me golpea con un cucharón metálico en la cabeza, haciendo que la vibración del impacto llegue hasta el último de mis dientes. Me abstengo de girar para gritarle.

Estrujo los hombros de Carlos hasta que siento que se tranquiliza, deja salir un suspiro para dejarlo en claro, luego lo dejo en paz para entrar a mi habitación y seguir con mi rutina de todas las mañanas. La escuela no debería tener un turno matutino, de hecho las mañanas no deberían existir, no puedo ser el único que no puede carburar de modo adecuado si está despierto desde tan temprano.

Dejo la puerta de mi habitación entrecerrada antes de abrir mis cajones, tomo un pantalón de mezclilla negra, una camiseta roja que queda holgada de un modo preciso a la altura de mi pecho, cinturón y calcetines, me quito la ropa que uso para dormir y me pongo los pantalones, agradeciendo mis duchas nocturnas para no tener que levantarme temprano y hacerlo, como lo hacen papá o Joel regularmente.

Cuando veo mis pies de nuevo me detengo a pensar cuando tenía que usar el mismo uniforme que Carlos, el mismo saco azul celeste para los de segundo año, y cómo fue que lentamente fui dejando que mi deseo por salir de ahí me venciera. Las normas no siempre son lo mío, me adhiero a pocas, pero eso de usar uniformes que no estuvieran hechos de cuero era una que no podía tolerar, además de que todo el mundo se comporta demasiado bien como para que sea saludable.

Dragon Hall no está tan mal, me da un poco más de libertad para hacer las cosas que quiero y elegir lo que me gusta, aunque muchos profesores no sean tan buenos como aparentan, ahí puedo vestir lo que quiera y molestar al prójimo sin que la represalia sea muy grande, a diferencia de la Preparatorio Auradon donde toda alteración del orden conlleva un sermón y una suspensión. Papá gritaba a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que lamentaba no haber sido más estricto conmigo para que algo así no sucediera, a la semana siguiente daba saltos de alegría como si fuera un ciervo en la pradera por todo el dinero que se ahorraría en colegiaturas.

No soy un chico problemático, no tengo ninguna clase de antecedente criminal, falta a la moral o agresión a terceros, simplemente me gusta divertirme.

Escucho la bocina de un autobús casi como si estuviera debajo de mi ventana, algo extraño ya que los autobuses de las escuelas primarias de toda la zona suelen llegar hasta dentro de dos horas.

Alguien llamando a la puerta me interrumpe antes de que pueda ponerme el cinturón, me encamino y cuando la abro veo a Carlos del otro lado, muy sonriente y dispuesto a hablar hasta que se da cuenta de que lo único que traigo puesto es un pantalón, su mirada se pierde en algún momento entre mirar mis ojos y mi pecho, quedándose principalmente en el último lugar.

Sus mejillas se tornan rojizas lentamente, un tono que empieza a llegar a sus orejas, haciendo que sus pecas resalten mucho más, sus labios se mueven como si estuviera diciendo lo que iba a decir en primer lugar, pero seguramente su mente está en blanco, como esa vez que le pregunté si estaba desnudo, pero no tanto.

—Uh, mis ojos están aquí arriba —hago un movimiento con los dedos para que levante la mirada, en el momento que lo hace todo su rostro se torna rojizo, como si lo hubiese atrapado con sus manos dentro de sus pantalones o algo similar.

—M-m-mi autobús e-está aquí, n-n-necesito mi m-mochila, p-por favor —le guiño el ojo antes de dejarlo ahí por un momento, la tomo, bastante pesada para que alguien de su tamaño la cargue, y en el segundo siguiente se la entrego.

—Ten un bien día —le digo, hablando con honestidad.

Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, algo en ellos destella con esas palabras, como si no las escuchara de un modo tan cotidiano, y yo tampoco, pero papá tiene sus distintos modos para desearme que no sea arrollado por un autobús por ir distraído o que alguien me secuestre antes de llegar aquí.

Baja la mirada y se coloca la mochila sobre la espalda, vuelve a estirar el cuello y una amplia sonrisa está en su rostro.

—G-gracias, t-t-también tú —con eso da media vuelta y se encamina hacia la puerta, papá le da una palmada en el hombro antes de que se vaya, luego me da una mirada asesina, la usual para que continúe con mi rutina.

Me quedo en el marco de mi puerta, rígido, sintiendo una corriente de aire frío que impacta contra toda mi piel expuesta, pero es la sensación que su mirada produjo en mí lo que me impide moverme siquiera un poco, como si yo también quedara impactado al haber visto a alguien tan expuesto, como si de cierta manera hubiese violado sus inocentes y grandes ojos marrones.

La imagen de su rostro no dejará mi cabeza en todo el día, la confirmación a su orientación está ahí, literalmente frente a mi cara, y de todos modos me pregunto si nunca antes había visto a un chico sin camisa. Me encantaría enviarle un mensaje para disculparme, pero no sé si sea algo que deba hacer.

—Tu noviecito es todo un personaje —Joel me saca de mis pensamientos desde el lavabo, se mira en el espejo en un intento de levantar su cabello en un flequillo sólo con sus manos—, bajo de estatura para su edad, delgado y con pecas, además tiene el cabello teñido, no creí que ese fuera tu tipo de chico.

—No es mi novio, idiota —me pongo la camiseta y los calcetines, empujándolo para que me haga espacio frente al espejo, solamente para interrumpirlo ya que mi cabello es lo suficientemente largo para quedarse detrás de mis hombros todo el día, eso si el viento no decide soplar con fuerza y alborotarlo, algo que me ahorra mucho tiempo ya que no necesito peinarlo tan compulsivamente como él.

Para lo único que sí nos damos tiempo es para cepillarnos los dientes, cuando él vuelve a su peinado sigo empujándolo, metiéndolo en el baño y sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta para que no pueda salir, riéndome mientras papá gruñe en voz alta y nos dice que nos demos prisa.

Me aburro rápidamente de eso y lo dejo en paz, entro a mi habitación para ponerme zapatos deportivos, tomar una chaqueta y mi mochila, tendiendo mi cama para que se vea sólo un cuarto de decente a como lo hizo Carlos, apagando la luz y saliendo en el momento cuando Joel sale del baño, arreglándose la camisa y entrando indignadamente en la habitación compartida con papá para tomar sus cosas, su mochila y algo para abrigarse, las cuales prepara todos los días antes de irse a dormir para que, si me despierta, no lo haga sufrir demasiado.

—Sólo eres así de valiente porque quieres impresionar a tu novio.

Giro la cabeza hacia él, furioso, cuando corre hacia la puerta, es como si papá la hubiese tenida preparada para él cuando emprendiera su graciosa huida. Me pongo la mochila en los hombros y lo persigo, tomando mi par de llaves que papá extiende en su mano, saltando sobre los rieles de las escaleras y algunos escalones, dándole la oportunidad para escapar de mí ya que podría atraparlo si impongo un poco más velocidad y simplemente estiro el brazo.

Cuando llegamos a la calle principal él gira hacia la izquierda, sus apresurados pasos y agitada respiración retumban por el solitario complejo de apartamentos, se va en la dirección hacia su escuela, a unos quince minutos de camino, la mitad si sigue corriendo por su vida. Por otro lado yo giro a la derecha, tomando las correas de mi mochila y respirando por la nariz, nivelando mi respiración, pensando que, incluso siendo un chico rudo, el frío polar de ésta mañana me habría hecho volver y quedarme en la cama todo el día.

Luego de cinco minutos de caminar doblo de nuevo hacia la derecha, viendo que el autobús necesario para llevarme a la escuela está ahí, casi esperándome. Lo más cerca que esa ruta puede dejarme es a unas siete calles de distancia, las cuadras son horriblemente largas como para caminar por ellas, como si el costo de que Dragon Hall estuviese en una zona privilegiada fuese llegar caminando, a menos que se haga un viaje en auto, lo cual no vendría mal.

Al subir pago la tarifa y tomo un asiento en la parte trasera, junto a la ventana del lado derecho, golpeando mi cabeza contra la ventana y rodeando mi mochila con mis brazos, sintiendo que mis párpados son demasiado pesados.

Pongo mis auriculares en mis oídos, casi tan adentro que podría incrustarlos en mi cerebro, y cierro los párpados cuando el autobús empieza a moverse, dejando que mi lista de canciones pase aleatoriamente por el rock, pop, heavy metal, rap, canciones de películas, música instrumental, musicales, blues, jazz, entre otros.

Todavía me siento demasiado expuesto por el hecho de que Carlos me vio con tan poca ropa encima, en verdad es como si hubiese alterado su estado de calma, profanado entre sus inestables ideas; la estúpida idea de Joel sigue estando dentro de mi cabeza, Carlos y yo como algo, imposible sólo de pensarlo.

Tal parece que para mi hermano no puedo dejar que alguien esté conmigo en el departamento sin que haya segundas intenciones de por medio, además no las hay, simplemente le estoy extendiendo la mano a alguien que necesita ayuda, aunque todavía me cuestiono qué es lo que vio para recurrir a mí. Quizá no tenga más familia que le ayude, tal vez en verdad fui la primera persona en quien pudo pensar para sacarlo de una situación tan confusa, o quizá el que tiene las segundas intenciones es él y uno de estos días despertaré atado a mi cama, con una venda en mis ojos y viviendo alguna escena de bondage.

Esa torpe idea de Joel hará que mi día sea demasiado extraño, aunque sólo lo será si me esmero inconscientemente a que lo sea. Una idea que me desagrada al mismo tiempo que no suena nada mal.

* * *

El calor de las tres treinta de la tarde es horrible, aumenta mi incomodidad cuando la contaminación de los autos a la mitad de un embotellamiento sin sentido y el calentamiento global suben la intensidad del calor, la ventaja que tengo es que mi camiseta no oprime completamente mi cuerpo y poseo algo de ventilación extra, aunque no del todo ya que en mi lugar el sol impacta sin piedad, siendo ocultado nada más por las copas de los pocos árboles en el camino.

Un primer día que no fue solemnemente raro, pero tampoco transcurrió como me hubiese gustado desde la mañana cuando el caos vehicular de los niños que asisten a las cerca de siete escuelas que rodean al departamentos me hizo llegar con contados diez minutos a la calle más cercana, de ahí bajar del autobús y pisar un pequeño charco de líquido de basura orgánica, el apestoso aroma me persiguió por todo el camino saturado de gente hasta la escuela, gente desde los estudiantes de primer año hasta aquellos que regresan a ese encantador edificio hecho de ladrillo y pintura negra que se cae en distintas secciones, aterrador en el exterior por su apariencia a una fortaleza en ruinas, frío en el interior por la amplitud de todos los pasillos, aulas y laboratorios que asemejan a calabozos en los sótanos.

Éste año no pude formar parte del comité de bromas contra los estudiantes de primer año, sin duda mi actividad favorita para iniciar la escuela, ya que decidí inscribir clases con profesores que entran a tiempo a los salones de clases, los que en verdad se preocupan por el aprendizaje aunque Dragon Hall no tenga una fama de muchos estudiantes graduados y un alto índice de desertores. No es del todo la culpa de la escuela, también lo es de los estudiantes.

Por suerte para mí Mal está en la mitad de mis clases de todo el semestre, Evie en la otra mitad, Freddie sólo en algunas, igual que Zevon y CJ. No sé por qué creí que el autonombrado doctor Facilier tendría un poco de misericordia con su propia hija al ser su estudiante, pero será incluso más cruel que con el resto. La imagen de Carlos ha estado y sigue estando grabada en mi cabeza todo el día, cada vez que parpadeo o empiezo a divagar regreso a su pecoso rostro estando sonrojado.

Aunque lo intento no entiendo muy bien la mente de quien hizo la planeación de la oferta de clases del año, algunas son de corta duración, cincuenta minutos, mientras otras se extienden hasta seis horas ininterrumpidas, eso primordialmente para los de último año, pero al menos las que elegí me hacen estar todos los días desde temprano hasta las dos de la tarde, luego soy libre hasta el día siguiente. Y esas son apenas las de dos días, tengo otro montón de profesores que conocer.

Trato de moverme lo más mínimo posible debido a que una chica ha estado dormida sobre mi hombro desde hace unos veinte minutos, una completa extraña, y parece no volver a despertar ya que su respiración es muy acompasada.

Es muy bonita, tiene tatuajes en los brazos y las clavículas, una perforación en la nariz y otra en la ceja izquierda, lleva puesto un vestido que la vuelve una chica totalmente femenina, como si fuese una modelo, pero la vi besándose con otra en la parada del autobús, así que no puedo intentar nada con ella, aunque podría ser que estén dispuestas a un trío o algo similar, pero… Carlos no estaría ahí.

Sacudo la cabeza para alejar ese absurdo pensamiento, no quiero incluirlo en mis fantasías diurnas y tampoco quiero que él sea una de ellas, sería demasiado raro, por eso me ocupo en mirar por la ventana mientras el autobús se mueve a una velocidad que no hace que el conductor estruje el volante por la ira, y a una que tampoco me hace pensar en lo apresurado que debo hacer las cosas para llegar a tiempo al entrenamiento, él único sitio al que sí puedo llegar temprano.

 _Tengo a esta chica guapa dormida en mi hombro mientras estamos en el autobús, no sé si deba despertarla o llegar al final de la ruta :S_ , le escribo a Mal, viendo que recibe el mensaje en el mismo instante y está escribiendo su respuesta.

 _Acabo de verte cuatro horas ésta mañana y tendré que verte dos más después, no quiero saber nada de ti o de tus cosas de una noche por el resto del día -_-_ , es lo único que me responde antes de seguir escribiendo. _No lo sé, quizá sólo debas despertarla, de todos modos no es como si fueras a acompañarla a casa o algo similar_.

Levanto la cabeza, cuando me doy cuenta veo la parada cerca de casa pasar a mi lado, momento en el que entro en pánico y ésta vez un espasmo se apodera de mí, haciendo la chica extraña se mueva sólo para acomodarse más sobre mi hombro. Lo levanto un poco, como si lo hiciera con mi mano, para que despierte.

—Uh, ¿disculpa? —comienzo, usando un tono que no refleja el odio que estoy sintiendo por tener que caminar de regreso a casa y que en su lugar suena a un padre que despertaría a su hija para ir a la escuela, muy a diferencia del mío—. Uh, ¿hola? Dime que no estás muerta —añado, siendo más brusco con el movimiento de mi brazo, logrando que despierte con un sobresalto.

—¿Qué…? ¡Oh no! Por favor dime que éste no es el final de la ruta —dice, aferrándose con desesperación a mi brazo y mirándome con sus brillantes ojos verdes, su momento de pánico hace que otra parada quede en el olvido.

—No, apenas es la mitad del recorrido, es sólo que tenía que bajar y tú estabas dormida —respondo con honestidad, sin ser sarcástico o demasiado agresivo.

—Demonios, lo lamento mucho, adelante, pasa —dice, momento en el que jalo el cordón para que el conductor se detenga en la siguiente parada—, de verdad lamento mucho si te hice perder el tiempo.

—No lo fue, eres una chica linda, así que más allá de una pérdida fue como sentirme alagado por verte dormir tranquilamente sobre mí hombro —le guiño el ojo y sonríe un poco, mostrando profundos hoyuelos en sus mejillas. El autobús se detiene y las puertas se abren, mi momento para irme—. Pero ahora debo irme.

La extraña no dice o hace nada más, sólo deja que pase a su lado para bajar del autobús, aguardo hasta que una pareja de ancianos baja antes que yo, cuando toco el suelo la escucho golpeando la ventana, giro para verla otra vez y coloca una hoja de papel contra el vidrio con un mensaje escrito con un grueso plumón negro. _**LINDO TRASERO :* ;) :3**_ , concluye con una pequeña cara que tiene corazones en lugar de ojos, cuando el autobús se dispone a marcharse arroja un trozo de papel que golpea mi pecho, lo atrapo antes de que caiga al suelo y lo extiendo, leyendo una nota.

 **Mi chica y yo estamos buscando un poco más de estabilidad en lo que tenemos, creemos que una persona más entre nosotros podría hacer que la consigamos, espero que estés interesado *w* ¬w¬"** , al fondo de todo está su número y su nombre, Elisa. Sonrío y dejo salir un suspiro, doblando el papel y deslizándolo en mi bolsillo frontal derecho, luego tomo las correas de mi mochila y empiezo a caminar, la batería de mi celular a punto de morir pero con la energía necesaria para que llegue a casa con música.

No estoy muy seguro si la buena suerte estaba de mi lado o qué para que ella supiera lo que estaba pensando, de todos modos escribirme con ella y mandarnos algunas fotos provocadoras no estaría mal, cosa que no suelo hacer pero su estilo parece ser más adecuado para esa clase de situaciones extremas.

Al llegar a la calle principal que lleva hacia mi respectivo complejo me pongo a pensar de nuevo en la oferta de Elisa, en especial si debería decírselo a alguien. Mal me diría que no lo piense demasiado y simplemente lo haga, alguien más me diría que piense bien las cosas, porque sería como salir con dos personas a la vez, lo que sería un gasto monetario y físico mayor, además de las situaciones incómodas y todo lo demás.

No sé bien por qué siento que la opinión de Carlos me resultaría definitiva para tomar una decisión, aunque no creo que le guste escuchar esa clase de cosas.

Gotas de sudor bajan por la parte trasera de mi cuello, cubrirme del sol con la mano no evita que me sienta acalorado, mi cabello largo tampoco pero por suerte llego a la caseta de vigilancia que me corresponde, como siempre el guardia no está ahí, lo único que hago es trepar por la puerta y saltar al otro lado, aterrizando con las rodillas flexionadas para que el impacto no sean tan súbito en mis huesos.

Habría sacado mi par de llaves de la mochila pero eso habría involucrado que me la quitara, las buscara entre el montón de tonterías que hay dentro, abrir la cerradura y volverme a poner la mochila en la espalda; saltar es más divertido.

Frente a cada edificio una pequeña muralla hecha de piedra volcánica, de unos tres metros y medio de altura, nada que un buen salto no pueda ser divertido. En la que está frente a mi edificio veo a Carlos, encorvado sobre un cuaderno en su regazo, un libro a su derecha que consulta antes de escribir con el lápiz y pluma que tiene en las manos, los cuales alterna con hacerlos girar sobre sí mismos.

Está tan abstraído en sus deberes que no se da cuenta de que me acerco a él por el frente, tampoco que me coloco al frente ya que musita cosas sin sentido, algo sobre ecuaciones de primer grado y derivaciones, las notas que puedo ver en su cuaderno son números y letras combinados, toda una pesadilla.

—¿Qué haces aquí afuera? —pregunto, causando que se sobresalte y se mueva hacia atrás, a punto de caer, de inmediato estiro el brazo para tomar su camisa y corbata, quizá tomando un poco de piel en ello, pero todo sea por evitar una caída de tres metros que concluirá en que quede paralítico para siempre.

Su expresión no es la que esperaba, está molesto, frunce el ceño y los labios, además está temblando, quizá por el miedo o por la ira reprimida.

—¡No hagas eso! —ajá, por supuesto es la ira reprimida—, mis oídos son muy sensibles, los sonidos fuertes me asustan.

—Asustadizo y potencial cobarde —digo sin pensarlo, mi carencia de tacto con las palabras siendo evidente, a lo cual arquea la ceja derecha e infla las mejillas, como si en verdad fuese a creer su gesto de enojo—. Bien, me retracto… la verdad no, sólo lo digo para no hacerte enfadar.

Rueda los ojos y comienza a guardar sus cosas en la mochila, se levanta de un salto y casi cae sobre mis pies, apenas a un milímetro de distancia de ellos, luego empieza a caminar hacia la puerta principal del edificio. Se ríe mientras tanto.

—Pero hablo en serio, ¿qué haces aquí afuera? —abro la puerta y lo dejo pasar, de nuevo percibiendo el olor a chocolate cuando pasa junto a mí.

—Estaba esperándote, ¿no es obvio? Traté de usar el timbre…

—No funcionan —respondo automáticamente, a lo cual suspira.

—Lo descubrí después de quince minutos presionando el botón —subimos las escaleras despacio, tomándonos nuestro tiempo en ésta conversación—, así que sólo me quedé ahí sentado y comencé con mi tarea mientras llegabas.

—Pero pudiste gritar o algo, papá está en casa, y a juzgar por la hora —digo, haciendo que se detenga para que me mire en el descanso del siguiente tramo de escaleras, observo un reloj imaginario en mi muñeca izquierda—, Joel también debe estar ahí, haciendo nada como siempre.

—No tienes un reloj —señala lo obvio.

—Exactamente —rueda los ojos y sigue caminando, de nuevo lo escucho reír.

Esta vez tomo la delantera, antes de que lleguemos al departamento la puerta se abre completamente, revelando al otro lado a un Joel muy molesto lanzando una mirada despectiva, cruza los brazos y trata de fulminar a Carlos con la mirada, sabe que si lo hace conmigo no vivirá para contarlo.

—Ya era hora de que llegaran —gruñe hacia ambos, paso a su lado y lo golpeo con el hombro, riendo cuando se queja por el dolor.

—Hazte a un lado, no quiero hacerte llorar —gruño de vuelta.

—Recuerda lo que te dije ésta mañana.

—Recuerda lo que le hice a tu pierna esta mañana —azota la puerta cuando Carlos entra, él se encoge de hombros hasta que llegamos a la cocina.

Todo el departamento huele a especias varias, vegetales al vapor y que están siendo cocidos además de carne, distingo puerco y pollo en el aire. Cuando paso por las puertas de vaivén veo una enorme cazuela en la estufa con vegetales en su interior, sartenes que están friendo carne, y a papá yendo de un lado al otro por la cocina, con más vegetales en las manos y supervisando que nada se queme.

—Hola, papá —digo, distrayéndolo un poco.

—Hola, hijo. Hola, Carlos —añade cuando él aparece a mi lado.

—Hola, señor Jafar —toma una muy profunda respiración y su estómago habla primero que él, haciendo un sonido tan grave que asustaría a cualquiera que lo escuche—, eso huele muy bien, señor Jafar.

—Oh, gracias, sólo es comida china casera, Jay me pidió que la preparara hace cerca de un mes, la verdad no lo recuerdo.

—Ahí puedes ver lo mucho que soy escuchado en éste lugar —empleo un tono de mártir, el cual siempre hace que papá me mire con desagrado. Ésta vez no es una excepción, lo hace e incluso arquea las cejas más que usualmente.

—Tal vez te lo mereces —dice, empleando un tono tan valiente de voz que en verdad no creí que poseyera. Mi sorpresa es tanta que agrando los ojos.

—Además cuando prepara eso lo comemos una semana entera, fue bueno que no lo hiciera antes —añade Joel desde la sala de estar.

—Como sea, estará lista pronto, sólo tengo que encargarme de los vegetales y condimentar bien toda la carne.

—¿Cree que pueda ayudarlo? —pregunta él, desde aquí lo veo que sonríe.

Papá no es la clase de hombre que pida ayuda, mucho menos recibirla cuando alguien la ofrece tan libremente ya que dice que todo aquel que se ofrece de un modo tan altruista a hacer algo que los demás no quieren hacer lo hacen por el mero reconocimiento que conlleva la acción, no porque lo digan de modo sincero.

Se queda rígido en su lugar, meditativo, mira de reojo que la carne no quede carbonizada, luego sus ojos se mueven de un lado al otro a tal velocidad que me siento mareado, así deben estar surgiendo sus pensamientos.

—Oh, no lo sé muchacho, podrías quemarte con el aceite o cortarte un dedo con los cuchillos —racionaliza, buscando maneras para que Carlos entienda que no quiere su ayuda pero sin decirlo de un modo tan brusco.

—No tiene que preocuparse, en casa suelo ser yo quien prepara la comida para mamá y para mí, tengo algo de práctica —se defiende, un argumento que no suena del todo sólido, al menos para mí.

Papá vuelve a meditar sus opciones, si su orgullo es lo suficientemente fuerte como para tolerar que alguien de la edad de Joel le ayude en una de las tareas que cree haber perfeccionado con el paso del tiempo, y al final deja caer los hombros, aceptando en silencio su propuesta.

—Supongo que un poco de ayuda no me vendría mal.

Carlos sonríe más ampliamente y sale de la cocina como una exhalación, hago la espalda hacia atrás para ver la sombra de sus movimientos proyectada en la puerta, lo veo caer un par de veces sobre mi colchón mientras trata de mantener el equilibrio y alisa las cobijas para asemejar que nada pasó.

Regreso la mirada a papá cuando se aclara la garganta, cruza los brazos y me mira con una ceja levantada. Hora de un reproche.

—Deberías ser como él, tiene mucha iniciativa y sólo ha vivido aquí menos de veinticuatro horas, a diferencia de ti que lo has hecho diecisiete años.

Ruedo los ojos y salgo de la cocina hacia mi habitación, Carlos sale de ahí con una camiseta de manga larga encima, negra con calavera al frente, demasiado rudo para alguien como él. Pasa a mi lado y me dedica una sonrisa, le guiño el ojo y levanto mi pulgar, deseándole buena suerte en silencio.

Dejo caer sonoramente mi mochila al suelo y me lanzo sobre mi colchón, girando en el aire para caer cómodamente sobre mis mantas, restregando la mejilla contra la almohada y luchando contra mi impulso de dormir una semana entera, me coloco sobre mi espalda y pongo un brazo sobre mis ojos, ocultando el sol que entra por la ventana hasta que impacta en mí. Es apenas el primer día, no tengo nada que hacer como tarea, y de todos modos quiero dormir una semana entera; no creí que la escuela me desagradara tanto.

Mi paz no dura más allá de cinco segundos cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta mientras se mueve contra la alfombra, mis oídos son muy sensibles también y puedo distinguir sonidos de baja intensidad, aunque no salgo por los de alta intensidad. Levanto el brazo un poco y veo a Joel con la espalda sobre ella, los brazos cruzados junto con esa sonrisa estúpida en su rostro, la que suele llevar cuando me inculpa de cosas que él hizo.

—Así que tu novio está haciendo meritos con papá, ¿van a decirnos que está embarazado o algo así? Digo, para vomitar antes de comer.

—Ya te dije que no estamos saliendo —me incorporo sólo para sentarme y no caer dormido ahora, me quito los zapatos y los pongo a un lado, hago círculos con mis tobillos y dejando salir un pesado suspiro cuando dejo de sentir la opresión en mis pies—, además si tuviéramos hijos serían lo más sexy que haya pisado la Tierra, y entiendo bien que estés celoso porque yo estoy teniendo sexo con Carlos mientras tú procedes de manera lenta con Jane.

—Tal vez tienes razón, tal vez no —dice, usando un todo de voz tembloroso—, aunque no estoy muy seguro, no me gustaría tener un sobrino que tenga el cabello teñido como el suyo —me acerco al borde inferior del colchón y me quito los calcetines, flexionando los dedos para desentumecerlos.

—Su cabello crece de esa manera, uno de los niños en el entrenamiento se lo preguntó y eso fue lo que le respondió —argumento, diciendo la verdad ya que esa conversación sucedió literalmente a mi derecha cuando Dean, el niño más curioso que hay ahí, quiso saber incluso el día de su cumpleaños, el cual no recuerdo.

—De todos modos no me agrada la idea.

Si Joel en verdad es mi hermano entonces debería saber que siempre tengo un motivo para hacer las cosas, no soy la clase de chico que gasta sus energías tan deliberadamente, sólo cuando en verdad estoy aburrido y no me doy cuenta de lo que pasa, pero ahora me dio una razón para tomar su brazo y jalarlo hacia mí, girando en el aire antes de que caiga con la espalda sobre mi cama y coloque mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, apresándolo para que reciba su merecido.

—¡Jay! ¡No, para! ¡Por favor, no! ¡Somos hermanos y esta no es la clase de cosas que hacen los hermanos! ¡Jay! ¡Pa…! —aprovecho el momento en que iba a pedirle ayuda para meter uno de mis calcetines en su boca, cubriéndola para que no pueda escupirlo ni seguir gritando.

Soy al menos quince kilos más pesado que él, más grande en todos los sentidos imaginables, así que no entiendo su intento por querer quitar mis manos de su rostro o quitarse mi peso de encima.

Me río cuando las lágrimas empiezan a juntarse en sus ojos, casi por resbalar por sus mejillas, su garganta y su estómago tienen arcadas, como si estuviera por vomitar de verdad, otra cosa que se sumaría a la larga lista de malos ratos que le he hecho pasar a mi pobre hermano menor. Mis pies no huelen mal, nunca lo han hecho, sólo fue lo primero que se me ocurrió para darle una lección sobre que no puede comportarse como un bastardo sin que haya alguien que le enseñe por las malas una cosa o dos, en este caso a no ser un idiota.

—Ahora tienes una razón para vomitar, no por si mis hijos están dentro de su pequeño cuerpo —las lágrimas comienzan a resbalar por sus mejillas y es lo que me orienta a seguir con mi tormento.

Después de unos tres minutos de lucha quito las manos de su boca y me hago a un lado, de inmediato escupe mi calcetín y se sienta en el borde del colchón, respirando profundamente, como si tratara de reprimir las náuseas, y eso hace que mi risa estalle contra él, por ser tan exagerado.

Cuando decide que nada abandonará su estómago solamente me golpea justo en el nervio de mi pierna izquierda y se pone de pie, va al lavabo a limpiar todo rastro de mi pie con enjuague bucal, cuatro veces.

Me abstengo de seguir riendo para que no me duela el estómago, me pongo de pie y camino descalzo hacia la cocina, me coloco contra el muro cuando su risa es audible apenas un poco, no con la fuerza con la que lo he escuchado reír.

—¿Siempre se comportan así? —pregunta mientras escucho que el cuchillo se mueve a una velocidad impresionante, por una abertura entre la puerta de vaivén y el muro veo que unas manos con largas mangas negras se mueven contra la tabla de picar, corta zanahorias y pimientos verdes en rodajas y tiras respectivamente, las desliza por la tabla al interior de la cazuela antes de ir por los demás vegetales.

—La mayor parte del tiempo, aunque sé que en el fondo se quieren, al menos se estiman un poco, si no fuera así estoy seguro que uno ya habría muerto en las manos del otro, probablemente Joel —afirma papá, me hace sentir medianamente orgulloso de mí mismo, gana el hecho de que me percibe como alguien demasiado agresivo—. ¿Y qué hay de ti y tu familia?

—Oh, bueno, sólo somos mi madre y yo, no conozco a mi padre y no tengo hermanos, lo único más cercano a eso es mi primo, Diego, pero se encarga de hacer mi vida un poco miserable aunque es menor que yo.

—Debes mostrarle quién es el que manda, tomar el control de la situación, ser esa persona que le muestre quién tiene el poder.

Puedo jurar que cree que me está hablando a mí, incluso a Joel, pero un poco de charla motivacional esporádica que oriente hacia el empoderamiento no está mal, aunque si fuera en mi caso me seguiría recordando el mantra de la familia.

—La pondré en práctica la próxima vez que lo tenga de visita en casa —dice, aunque nada sincero en realidad, como si sólo quisiera que papá cerrase la boca.

Escucho un sonido hueco, supongo que le dio una palmada en la espalda, lo que sigue es la risa de ambos, demostrando que en verdad están congeniando. Tal vez Joel tenga razón, si en algún momento tengo que darle a papá una noticia como la que sugirió entonces creo que no lo tomaría tan mal, es eso o me echaría sin oportunidad de volver hasta que sepa cómo enmendar mis errores.

Claro, por supuesto siempre será la segunda opción.

Grita la orden para acomodar la mesa y puedo jurar que Carlos dio un salto tan alto que lo haría atravesar el techo, Joel y yo nos encargamos de acomodar cada lugar, chocando contra el otro mientras intentamos entrar o salir de la cocina con lo necesario, poniendo un cesto con otros condimentos extras, los platos para cada lugar y un espacio enorme, justo para que papá salga también de la cocina y ponga la enorme cazuela en el centro.

De inmediato que el patrón del departamento se sienta los demás lo hacemos y comenzamos a servir enormes porciones para cada uno, casi luchando con dientes y uñas para conseguir algo bueno, por otro lado Carlos aguarda a que sea su turno, no lucha para tomar el cucharón que el primer desprevenido deja sin supervisión, sólo se queda ahí hasta que los tres nos servimos, se sirve una porción diminuta a comparación de las nuestras y empieza a comer con los palillos que papá compró para la ocasión, usando una habilidad impresionante con sus dedos.

Me doy una bofetada interna y actúo como una persona cualquiera, tomo los trozos de comida, semillas germinadas de trigo, zanahorias, pimientos, cebollas, el pollo y el puerco con los palillos, cuando doy el primer mordisco es como si todo explotara en mi boca en una combinación que me hace soltar un gemido, y sí, empezar a comer como un troglodita.

No soy el único, por el rabillo del ojo veo que Joel hace lo mismo, sonriendo con cada nuevo trozo que come, e incluso papá parece luchar por querer actuar igual que nosotros, como si esto fuera lo último que vamos a comer y entre más cantidad comamos será mejor.

—Esto sabe tan jodidamente bien —gruñe Joel, recibiendo un sonoro golpe por parte de papá. Una regla de la casa es que no podemos maldecir tan libremente, sólo contra nosotros, y supongo el golpe fue más contundente por el visitante.

—Si vuelves a hablar así terminarás de comer en el baño —lo regaña, mi boca llena me impide reírme en voz alta de él—, pero tiene razón, Carlos, tienes una habilidad impresionante para esto.

—Oh, g-gracias señor Jafar… también tú, Joel —es la primera vez que le dirige la palabra, apenas lo mira a los ojos antes de encogerse de hombros y mirarme por el rabillo de su ojos, añorando mis palabras.

—Lo que él dijo, pero sin el golpe —señalo a Joel, Carlos estira el cuello y la sonrisa no tarda en hacerse presente, dura tanto que le impide comer ya que no puede dejar de hacerlo, y yo debería dejar de mirarlo.

En un parpadeo mi plato queda vacío, sólo unos cuantos pedazos de semillas o de carne quedan encima, lucho por lamer el resto ya que eso haría que papá me golpee con su estilizada vara azotadora. Estiro la mano para tomar otra porción considerablemente grande pero el reloj del muro, sobre la cabeza de papá, parece enviarme una señal para que me detenga; las **5:00** de la tarde en punto.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos —le digo a Carlos, me mira y señalo con la vista al reloj, se encoge de hombros pero asiente con la cabeza.

—Sí, creo que sí.

—Dejen los platos ahí, Joel se hará cargo de ellos —dice papá, Joel se prepara a discutir pero papá lo fulmina con la mirada. Un calcetín en su boca y tener que lavar los platos sucios, hoy definitivamente no es su día.

Los dos nos ponemos de pie y entramos a mi habitación, tomo mi cambio de ropa para los entrenamientos de la cajonera, una camiseta negra con el logotipo del club y un holgado pantalón negro con una franja roja a los lados de cada pierna, arrojo la ropa sobre el colchón y cuando tomo los dobladillos de mi camiseta para quitármela él se aclara la garganta. De inmediato me detengo para mirarlo.

—Yo… uh… —no me mira a los ojos, prefiere concentrarse en la alfombra, algo que no me sorprende mucho ya que parece disfrutar de no hacer contacto visual—. Creo que tú deberías adelantarte, llegaré después que tú pero te prometo que llegaré.

Me siento sobre mi colchón, dejando que el tiempo pase, en otro escenario me movería a la velocidad de la luz para salir de aquí lo más pronto posible. Parecía muy feliz hace un minuto cuando se trataba de él preparando esa deliciosa comida, ahora es como si mirara a alguien completamente diferente, el verdadero actor que está debajo de una especie de máscara.

—¿No quieres ir conmigo? —pregunto con suavidad, moviendo la cabeza para buscar sus ojos, los cuales encuentro después de dos segundos de intentarlo.

—Es sólo que… tengo algo que hacer antes, pero te prometo estar ahí —estira el meñique derecho, una promesa inquebrantable que no había hecho con nadie desde que tenía cinco años, ni siquiera entonces porque no tenía muchos amigos.

—En verdad espero que estés ahí —digo, estrechando mi meñique derecho con el suyo y hablando con una parte ajena de mí, una que quiere verlo más seguido.

Me pongo de pie y entro al baño, me cambio en los siguientes tres segundos, al salir de ahí veo mi bolso que está afuera de mi habitación, no fue Carlos quien lo sacó ya que sigue en la misma posición que cuando salí, sin haberse movido si quiera un poco. No le doy mucha importancia, lo tomo para lanzarlo al sillón, lleno una enorme botella de agua y la meto en un compartimento, vuelvo a donde está Carlos para tomar una sudadera, mi celular y mis auriculares.

Lo veo una última vez, por ahora, notando una sonrisa forzada en su rostro y otra de esas misteriosas historias detrás de sus grandes ojos. Incluso cuando salgo del departamento todavía puedo ver esa expresión, y más preguntas vienen a mí.

* * *

Cuando entro a nuestro salón de entrenamientos lo primero que puedo ver es al inseparable grupo de niños y niñas, que tienen entre cinco y diez años, corriendo por todos lados y gritando, haciendo sonidos estridentes que incomodarían a todo el mundo que los escuchase. Incluso con mis auriculares los escucho.

El salón de entrenamientos es un sitio considerablemente pequeño para las cerca de treinta personas que entrenamos, el espacio para los movimientos es tan reducido que corremos estrujados, las colchonetas azules de noventa centímetros de grosor que están contra los muros, para los ejercicios de fuerza en las piernas y resistencia, reducen un poco más de espacio. En dos paredes hay espejos, la tercera está hecha por un enorme ventanal que permite ver una cancha de soccer, el lugar para los patinadores y, mirando hacia arriba, la ciudad. La cuarta es la entrada.

Dejo caer mi bolso sonoramente y eso llama su atención, mientras me quito los auriculares todos corren hacia mí, se arremolinan demasiado cerca y se empujan unos a otros, como si su pequeña fuerza fuese suficiente para derribarme.

—¡Jay! —gritan en coro, haciendo que me encoja de hombros un poco.

—Creo que ya les han dicho que no jueguen aquí adentro —empiezo a decir, su entusiasmo desaparece lentamente—, pueden hacerlo afuera, además de que se cansan demasiado rápido y no entrenan como deberían.

—Lo sentimos —agachan la cabeza pero mantienen sonrisas, en verdad no me toman tan enserio a como la situación lo demanda ya que soy algo así como un segundo al mando cuando nuestros profesores no están.

—No lo hagan y todo estará bien, ahora deberían prepararse.

Atienden mi orden y cada uno corre con sus respectivas madres, se quitan los zapatos y calcetines para empezar a correr cerca de ellas. Una regla aquí, además de la ropa negra, es estar descalzos, lo cual duele en un principio por todos los ejercicios que hacemos hasta que llega la habituación. Supongo que les resultaba muy doloroso recibir patadas con sus zapatos, pero recibir el impacto directo es un poco más doloroso, sin la debida práctica.

Me dejo caer al suelo y también me quito los zapatos y calcetines, pensando en lo mucho que me agradan los niños, es fácil jugar con sus mentes propensas a la confusión, además creo que también les agrado, de otra forma no correrían a mí cuando entro a este lugar, o cuando necesitan ayuda, o sólo cuando quieren hablar sobre lo que hay dentro de sus pequeñas cabezas.

Por el rabillo del ojo veo que Mal y Ben discuten, seguramente algo que por lo que Mal está haciendo un alboroto y Ben busca dos millones de maneras para pedirle disculpas. Más lejos están Evie y Doug literalmente rodando en el suelo, los dos aplican los movimientos de derribo y llaves paralizadoras; desde aquí puedo ver una tienda de campaña en los pantalones de Doug, por eso se mantiene boca abajo la mayor parte del tiempo, sabiendo que si Evie se entera del efecto que tiene sobre su cuerpo entonces no lo volverá a hacer. Deberían salir y ya.

No creí que la vanidad de Evie le permitiese formar parte de un deporte que es tan violento y que podría desviarle la nariz si no tiene cuidado, pero parece que le importa más su fuerza y desempeño en combate.

Fuera de eso no me he concentrado en conocer al resto de personas, les hablo de vez en cuando pero no pasa de eso, además de que no conozco sus nombres, sólo de algunos niños porque nuestros profesores suelen regañarlos con frecuencia.

—Qué hay, Jason —dice la irritante voz con tono jovial, haciéndome rodar los ojos de un modo sumamente doloroso hasta el otro lado de mi cráneo, eso antes de que me ponga de pie y gire sobre mis talones para verlo. Si no entiende la falsa modestia de mi sonrisa ante su presencia entonces es más ciego de lo que creí.

Chad se queda ahí de pie, me mira cruzado de brazos y con una intolerable sonrisa sobre su rostro, creyendo solemnemente que una camiseta sin mangas es suficiente para denotar los autonombrados músculos en sus brazos y para que las pocas chicas que entrenan aquí se fijen en él.

Cree ser la gran cosa porque su nombre suele ser el primero en la larga lista de competidores para torneos y competencias nacionales, lo que ha aprendido lo hace por su padre, quien le enseña trucos sucios, movimientos mañosos y a lastimar a los demás hasta que consiga su victoria. Es engreído por eso, se siente popular entre nosotros por los trofeos y medallas que consigue; no es más que un pobre diablo que no tiene muchas aspiraciones en la vida.

Además de todo eso, tiene algo por mí, un flechazo o está profundamente enamorado de mí, la verdad no lo sé pero me mira todo el tiempo, me habla sobre cualquier tontería que se le ocurre, sobre sus antiguos amoríos (los cuales todavía creo que no existen), y cuando es muy osado toca alguna parte de mi cuerpo.

La peor parte está en su fetiche por mis pies, los observa _todo_ el tiempo, desde que corremos hasta cuando hacemos ejercicios en el suelo y está detrás de mí, es como si quisiera lamerlos, tocarlos, sentirlos sobre su cuerpo, no lo sé pero la muy amplia gama de posibilidades me resulta enfermiza. Entiendo que sean un poco grandes, pero eso es cosa de la edad, no lo controlo, o quizá siente curiosidad por el vello que crece en mis dedos, algo que es común al menos en los hombres que entrenan aquí, me ha hecho verlos para rectificar que yo no sea un fenómeno. También entiendo que todos puedan tener un fetiche o dos, el mío son los ojos, pero él pudo tener alguno que no fuera tan mal visto.

—Es Jay, no Jason, no Jayden, mucho menos Jake, mi nombre es Jay —repito por la milésima vez desde que tuve el desagrado de conocerlo hace dos años, me rasco la nuca y observa el movimiento de mi brazo, cada movimiento.

—No puedes engañarme, un nombre no puede tener tres letras, estoy seguro que se trata de un diminutivo.

—El tuyo tiene cuatro —digo, remarcando una obviedad.

—Pero mi nombre es normal, no como el tuyo —de inmediato que dice esa palabra me suelto a reír, casi limpiándome un par de lágrimas de los ojos.

—Muy gracioso, usas la palabra 'normal' cuando nada en ti lo es —hago comillas en esa palabra, antes de que pueda decir otra cosa giro sobre mi flanco derecho y empiezo a caminar, con suerte sin cruzar una palabra con él por el resto de tiempo que pasaremos aquí.

A la mitad del camino siento una tétrica y fulminante mirada, mi impulso a la idiotez me hace mirar a la izquierda para encontrarme con su hermana, Charlotte. Al ser el hijo menor y el varón le corresponde ser el mimado, consienten casi todos sus caprichos y peticiones mientras que a ella le tocan las desventajas de ser mayor.

Algo que no entiendo es que ella y yo somos amigos, quizá no los mejores pero sí que se entienden, aunque hay ocasiones en las que decide no hablarme, sólo gruñe en mi dirección o rueda los ojos, en otras veces me habla sobre lo que ocurre en su casa o cómo va sobrellevando la relación amorosa que tenga en turno, como cuando hablo con Mal pero sin la misma calidad.

Antes de que su mirada me convierta en piedra empiezo a caminar de nuevo, viendo por el espejo la cabeza blanca de Carlos mientras deja sus cosas junto a las mías, se quita los zapatos rápidamente y se recarga sobre la ventana abierta, cruza un pie detrás del otro y encoge los hombros. Ahora tengo a dónde ir, a su lado, ya que cumplió su promesa.

—No creí que los patinadores fueran tu tipo —digo cuando me coloco junto a él, el espacio es reducido así que estamos hombro con hombro.

—Eso es lo que tú crees, no lo son, pero ese de ahí —señala a uno alto, de piel blanca y cabello castaño rizado mientras pasa con su tabla frente a nosotros, como si supiera que iban a señalarlo—, estaba mirándome mientras hacía un truco, se distrajo y cayó con la cara en el suelo, me reí y él también lo hizo.

—Lo conozco —digo, claramente omitiendo la última parte ya que, por alguna razón, me hizo sentir incómodo—, Kyle, solía entrenar con nosotros, ponía mucha dedicación en lo que hacía, era fuerte y elástico, pero los humos de haber ganado una competencia nacional se le subieron a la cabeza y decidió buscar una vida llena de vagancia y vicios. No digo que todos los patinadores sean así, sólo que él optó por esa ruta.

—Entiendo.

Mientras más gente llega al salón, niños con sus padres y personas que no creí volver a ver ya que se había ido hace un año o dos, y yo he estado haciendo esto como parte de mi vida durante cuatro años, el sol sigue continúa ocultándose en el horizonte, es claro el fenómeno que surge entre mayor es la oscuridad y más notorio es el alumbrado público, las luces de las casas y los altos edificios al encenderse, como si la oscuridad fuese a consumirlos si no lo hacen.

Giro la cabeza un poco para mirarlo, frunce el ceño mientras parece que su cerebro está procesando demasiada información, probablemente sobre lo que sea que tuvo que hacer antes de llegar. Aún quiero saber de qué se trató eso.

—¿En qué piensas? —pregunto, evitando llegar directo al punto.

—Miraba la ciudad y pensaba en que eso, la ciudad, es sólo una pequeña parte del estado, el estado forma parte de un país, el país de un continente, el continente, junto con los demás, incluidos los océanos, conforman la Tierra, la Tierra es parte del sistema solar, el sistema solar de una galaxia, la galaxia está en una Vía Láctea, y de ahí quién sabe, quizá un macrouniverso al lado de otro macrouniverso que, de todas formas, sigue siendo un microuniverso a comparación de algo mayor —veo sus labios moverse con cada palabra, rosados, con apariencia suave, incitadores, pero antes de que esas ideas aumente gira la cabeza en mi dirección—. Lo siento, creo que es algo muy arraigado en mí, pensar demasiado, así que…

—Creo que te entiendo —afirmo.

Frunce el ceño y ladea la cabeza, como si esperara que nadie comprendiera lo que suele decir. En verdad me tomó un poco de trabajo crear las debidas conexiones en mi cabeza, pero en serio creo que sé a lo que se refiere.

—¿E-en serio? —pregunta, levantando tanto las cejas que casi se pierden en la línea de su cabello.

—Ajá —afirmo de nuevo, asintiendo con la cabeza—, creo que tu idea oscila un poco sobre lo superfluo de la existencia humana en su día a día, que incluso con el mayor descubrimiento científico, la creación de una súper vacuna, o si los extraterrestres llegan a visitarnos, será nada a comparación de todo lo que está ahí afuera sin ser descubierto, e incluso aquí adentro —señalo mi cabeza, refiriéndome al cerebro—, es algo que está ahí pero de lo que se conoce muy poco. Creo que te refieres a una fuerza superior, no sé si a una deidad o algo, pero algo mayor.

—¡Sí! ¡De eso estaba hablando! —da saltos en su lugar, su voz levantada hace que algunos de los patinadores nos miren, Kyle entre ellos—. No creí que alguien fuera a entenderlo.

—Creo que acabas de llamarme estúpido —respondo, en verdad sintiéndome ofendido por su comentario, como si en verdad fuese único para pensar de un modo tan magnánimo y medianamente único.

—Oh, no, claro que no, no podría llamarte así nunca —baja las cejas, un gesto de tristeza real, remarcando que malentendí sus palabras—, a lo que me refiero es que muchas personas no piensan de ese modo, no muchos sienten la curiosidad de saber lo que ocurre en otros sitios incluso de la ciudad.

—Te entiendo de nuevo, es como saber sobre la floriografía o sobre el origen biológico de las emociones, cosas que están ahí pero de las que no todos hablan.

Lo miro de nuevo, sus cejas completamente perdidas en la línea de su cabello, sus ojos a punto de saltar de sus cuencas por la sorpresa.

—¿Quién eres, Jay? —pregunta, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Alguien que utiliza el Internet para otras cosas además de Facebook o ver vídeos sobre la desgracia ajena, aunque sean muy divertidos.

—Quiero saber lo que has aprendido en ello.

—Comencemos con un par de flores azules para el desayuno —ambos nos quedamos ahí, lo miro y él me mira, pero el brillo en sus ojos es otro.

No es como si me mirara por el buen físico que me ha dicho que poseo, o como si pensara que puede sacar algo de provecho de mí. Su mirada es diferente, es la única palabra que puede describirlo en su totalidad, la sensación que despierta en mí no se compara a la que surgió por la propuesta de Elisa o por el chico extraño en el centro comercial; Carlos me está viendo como una persona, como alguien que también puede pensar, que puede ser listo como él o habilidoso en otras cosas, pero como si quisiera conocerme.

Es simple: Carlos me hace sentir diferente.

* * *

N/A: tuve que terminarlo ahí o sería un capítulo infinito, trataré de resolver las preguntas que nadie hace en futuros capítulos. Fav, follow o review, hasta la próxima actualización :)


	4. Él es mi elección

Nuevo capítulo después de un millón de años sin haber actualizado, espero que les guste tanto como yo al escribirlo, y si alguien les dice en algún momento que la universidad es sencilla entonces huyan, porque no es cierto. Fav, follow o review, disfrútenlo :)

* * *

 **Él es mi elección**

—Vamos, muchachos, me estoy aburriendo de verlos siendo inútiles —gruñe otra vez nuestro entrenador cuando corremos a su lado, hace que su silbato gire en su mano de tal forma que se enreda en sus dedos, camina de un lado al otro mientras su enorme barriga lo acompaña. Profesores de educación física y deportes con un alto índice de obesidad, bien en eso.

Ruedo los ojos mientras el resto del equipo corre detrás de mí, algo que no entiendo ya que no soy el capitán ni nada similar, de hecho él, Lucas, todavía yace a punto de morir en el césped junto al entrenador, a un lado de esos chicos que vomitaron uno sobre el otro después de los primeros diez minutos corriendo.

Admito que es exhaustivo correr sin sentido bajo el sol, brillando de tal modo y produciendo un calor apabullante que logra poner del peor jodido humor a todos los que se atraviesan en su mierdero camino, o quizá sólo tiene ese tipo de efecto sobre mí. En verdad detesto el sol y los días calurosos.

De cualquier forma ya debí haberme acostumbrado a esto, después de todo han pasado dos semanas desde que las prácticas comenzaron, los partidos contra otras escuelas están muy próximos, el primero contra la Preparatoria Auradon, los nuevos 'campeones' que no merecen su título al haber vencido al patético equipo de Sherwood, eso incluso aunque fue campeones por más años consecutivos.

—Una vuelta más y pueden irse —vuelve a gruñir el entrenador, sentándose en un banco y abriendo una revista para adultos, sin importarle demasiado que las porristas estén a menos de tres metros de distancia de él. Lucas echa miradas a la portada y al cambio de páginas, atento a lo que pueda encontrar.

Ruedo los ojos, tomo impulso y una profunda respiración, terminando el rectángulo que representa el campo de juego en cerca de treinta segundos, quizá más o quizá menos. Cuando termino vuelvo a tomar otra profunda respiración, sujeto mis rodillas y resoplo, limpiando el sudor que corre por mi frente y los costados de mi rostro con mis mangas largas, odiando hasta cierto punto que mi cabello sea largo, si fuese corto no sentiría este calor infernal.

Cuando me desplomo en el suelo giro la cabeza para ver a las porristas, van de un lado al otro agitando pompones negros con rojo, entonando, sus cortas faldas se mueven en una manera precisa con cada movimiento, salto mortal, y salto triple hacia adelante, incluso cuando se amontonan para formar una pirámide parece que el viento quiere darle a todos los que las miran un poco más de piel para que se quede en la imaginación por el resto del día.

Tal vez el calor no tiene del todo la culpa, quizá se debe a mi estado hormonal.

No he sido capaz de darme un poco de atención ya que en el día estoy aquí, en el departamento o en los entrenamientos, por la noche todos estamos ahí dentro, es incómodo además de frío hacerlo sentado en el retrete, e incluso durante la ducha, con la poca cantidad de agua caliente, no me dejaría disfrutarlo demasiado. Tengo que aguantar y luchar contra ese impulso de decirle a Carlos que salga de la habitación por lo menos veinte minutos ya que probablemente pensaría que no lo quiero ahí de modo general, y es lo que menos quiero que piense.

Todavía me resulta un poco raro que a veces me diga que me adelante a los entrenamientos, o cuando llegamos a tiempo y vamos de vuelta al departamento se desvía del camino, siempre argumentando que tiene cosas que hacer pero que llegará a tiempo o volverá antes de las nueve treinta. Usualmente cuando se trata de lo último estoy afuera, en el balcón, esperando a que su inconfundible cabeza blanca aparezca por los escalones hacia el edificio.

Quizá vuelve a su casa por cosas que necesita, o para ver si su madre ya se ha olvidado de él, o en verdad tiene cosas que hacer en su día a día que estando en el departamento no puede hacer. Muchas posibilidades.

—Oye, ¿no vienes a las duchas? —pregunta Lucas, su cabello rizado se coloca sobre su frente y su piel, usualmente morena oscura, todavía se ve un poco pálida después de casi desvanecerse por el calor, me trae de vuelta a la realidad luego de un momento de ensimismamiento. Pasé de mirar a las porristas a sólo mirar el suelo debajo de ellas como si hubiese perdido una prioridad.

—Nah, tal vez sólo para cambiarme la camiseta, siento que apesto, y de todos modos sabes que todavía tengo más ejercicio que hacer.

Estira el brazo para ayudarme a levantar, me trago un poco de mi orgullo y tomo su antebrazo, con un solo movimiento logra que me ponga de pie. Es uno de los chicos más atléticos que hay en el equipo, demasiado veloz y fuerte aunque su cuerpo delgado no lo aparente, además es agradable, formaba parte del comité de bromas hacia los de primer año pero también decidió reorientar su vida para bien.

Uno a uno los chicos terminan con el último circuito de carrera, no creí que fuera a tomarles tanto tiempo concluir, pero parecen hacerlo sólo porque las chicas los animan a no morir por el cansancio justo ahora. Nuestro aguador se acerca con paso apresurado para atender a quienes más lo necesitan, los que todavía pueden seguir de pie se encaminan a los vestidores.

Cuando llegamos es como si todos hubiesen decidido tener alguna clase de reunión o algo similar, un poco de pizza no estaría mal, pero literalmente todos y cada uno de los chicos que practican algún deporte en toda la escuela están en el interior, generando un escándalo indescriptible, algo que era de esperarse por la hora del día, el momento justo en el que los turnos matutino y vespertino de la escuela se juntan en un solo lugar.

Por suerte mi poca socialización me hace caminar en línea recta hacia donde están mis cosas, saludando a Zevon mientras se reúne con el equipo de baloncesto, irónico si pienso que es más bajo de estatura que yo, pero no tanto como Carlos.

Trato de hacer caso omiso a la abundancia de piel y cuerpos expuestos que van caminando por los casilleros, entrando o saliendo de las duchas, vistiéndose o sólo quedándose ahí sin nada que les cubra mientras me cambio la camiseta y los pantalones para poner todo lo usado dentro de mi bolso, tomando lo que traía puesto esta mañana que todavía se mantiene fresco y limpio, pero la tentación es demasiada así que hago tiempo 'atándome las agujetas' para ver a algunos chicos cuando se quedan de espaldas o a algún otro que tiene una cara lo suficientemente atractiva para que lo vea dando un frontal. Nada mal si me permito opinar.

Me pregunto si las chicas harán esta clase de cosas en su respectivo vestidor, al otro lado del campo de juego, pero ninguno de nosotros es lo suficientemente pervertido o tiene las bolas necesarias como para quedarse ahí y ser violentado por todas las chicas de la escuela, un ochenta por ciento de todo el alumnado.

Cuando finalmente me canso de esto simplemente cuelgo mi bolso sobre mi hombro derecho y camino en línea recta hacia la salida, doblando en el pasillo necesario para que al abrir la puerta nada de lo que pase aquí sea visto, y es una suerte que no vaya caminando con un prominente abultamiento en mi pantalón. No creo ser el único que encuentra emocionante estar en el vestidor de chicos para pasar el rato o para jugar con mi imaginación más tarde si no hay nadie en el apartamento, pero ese no era mi objetivo primordial de todos modos.

Antes de que pueda salir del edificio principal de la escuela, cuando estoy a un paso de ser libre, una mano en mi hombro me detiene, pero no una mano amistosa, es una que transmite el desprecio de la mirada y la frialdad del tacto.

Me trago el nudo en la garganta cuando giro sobre mis talones lentamente, encontrando al profesor Yen Sid, quien me mira con esa mirada firme y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, casi ocultos por su larga barba. Es de los únicos profesores que son estrictos en sus métodos de enseñanza y técnicas de evaluación, sólo pocos deciden volver a tomar alguna clase con él, pero si recuerdo que soy pésimo para tomar buenas decisiones luego de una mala pasada entonces puedo entenderse por qué estoy bajo su yugo una vez más.

Fue mi creencia de que podría sobrellevar lo que sea que pueda lanzarme en otro semestre más o mi momento de envalentonamiento fue demasiado grande como para que le vendiera mi inexistente alma.

—No he podido encontrar a alguno de sus compañeros de equipo, señor Jay —me obligo a no rodar los ojos ya que se trata de una charla con un profesor, uno un poco raro ya que su metodología para enseñar ciencias básicas no es el usual a como me han contado que ocurre con otros profesores, casi se le podría dar a la materia el nombre de Ciencias Raras.

—Eso es porque muchos concluyen el día temprano, yo tengo práctica de tourney antes de poder ir a casa —respondo, cosa que no parece importarle ya que juega con su larga barba y la mira mientras le hablo.

—Sólo quería entregarle esto —me entrega una hoja de papel con una tabla impresa, la rúbrica con retroalimentación que entrega después de un examen o de una presentación trabajo en equipo; ésta vez se trata de lo último.

No le doy la debida atención ya que el enorme _**5**_ parece estar resaltando por el grosor del plumón rojo con el que lo escribió y por el hecho de que abarca toda la extensión del papel.

De inmediato mi mano derecha empieza a temblar, se refleja en el sonido que hace la hoja además de que puedo verlo retroceder un poco, como si pensara en que lo golpearía, cosa que sería cierta si mi salida de Dragon Hall con calificaciones medio decentes no estuviera en sus manos.

—Antes de que trate de decir cualquier cosa a modo de una defensa suya o de sus compañeros, señor Jay, le diré que su trabajo se merece una nota como esas por su mediocridad —levanta una mano, haciendo que me quede en silencio hasta que termine su explicación—: estuvieron al frente del salón de clase leyendo todas sus diapositivas, su explicación no esclareció ninguno de los temas que abordaron, no hubo alguna dinámica que ayudara a la consolidación de la información, además de que no abarcaron todos los tópicos.

—Usted nos quitó dos temas para asignárselos a otro equipo de trabajo, se lo dijimos en el salón de clase —digo a modo de defensa, porque es cierto.

En la primera semana de su clase Mal le dio un trozo de papel con nuestros nombres y los temas que abarcaríamos, cinco que eran cortos y que podrían quedar distribuidos equitativamente entre nosotros, y lo anotó en su enorme lista de asistencias, pero debido a que un par de chicas, lambisconas que se sientan frente a él, llegaron a la clase luego del periodo extraordinario de inscripciones él fue quien nos quitó los temas para dárselos a ellas, y nosotros estúpidamente lo preparamos para darlo a la clase, y _tal vez_ todo lo hicimos la noche anterior y por eso no pude dormir más allá de cuatro horas, pero quedó hecho de todas maneras.

Durante la clase interrumpió a Mal mientras describía nuestro tema, síntesis de proteínas, argumentando firmemente que no estábamos ahondando en los tópicos que habíamos elegido, después de un tenso momento y una discusión lo mandé al diablo internamente y me quedé con los brazos cruzados, ladrando todo lo que tenía que decir en dirección a esas chicas cuyos nombres no puedo recordar.

—No me parece justo que recibamos esta calificación por algo que usted hizo.

—Bueno, a mí no me parece justo que decida tomar una postura tan petulante frente a un salón de clase y sabiendo que su calificación estaba en juego, además de que, como le dije, su trabajo no aspiraba a algo más que eso.

Haber tenido ese momento me hizo darme cuenta de que, aunque en el fondo me parecía una persona asombrosa, me doy cuenta de que sólo lo es como profesor y ya, en el ámbito personal no es la clase de persona con la que me gustaría pasar mucho tiempo, de todos modos no me gusta convivir con adultos.

—¿Terminamos? —pregunto, sintiendo que la ira se encapsula dentro de mí.

—Por hoy, señor Jay, nos vemos la próxima semana, y en verdad espero ver una muy elaborada propuesta de investigación si en verdad usted y su equipo de trabajo anhelan hacerme cambiar de parecer.

No me despido adecuadamente de él, no le dedico siquiera un movimiento con la cabeza, solamente vuelvo a girar sobre mis talones y bajo los escalones de dos en dos, saltando sobre la acera y arrugando el papel con mi mano, arrojándolo contra un arbusto e importándome un carajo si me vio hacerlo o no.

Vuelvo a ponerme los auriculares tan adentro de las orejas que mis tímpanos lo lamentarán más tarde, dejo que la lista aleatoria se reproduzca con un sonido tan alto que entiendo la mirada de desconcierto de quienes pasan a mi lado mientras camino las calles necesarias para llegar a la parada del autobús, voy golpeando a personas en los hombros o dando pisotones a quienes se atraviesan en mi camino, ni siquiera miro antes de cruzar la calle porque lo único que quiero ahora es golpear algo o a alguien, preferentemente algo ya que no quiero escuchar los lamentos de dolor del primer pobre bastardo que me mire a los ojos.

El embotellamiento de siempre es una estupidez, el hecho de que la batería de mi celular está por agotarse es peor, el llanto desesperado de un bebé en el asiento frente al mío me hace querer arrancarme el cabello uno a uno para que ese dolor me pueda distraer. Ni siquiera la sexy foto que me envío Elisa de ella y Scarlett, su chica, desnudas y abrazadas, mostrando la línea de sus pechos mientras chocan unos contra otros además de la pronunciada curva de sus caderas es suficiente para levantarme el ánimo, o para excitarme muy incómodamente en un largo viaje en autobús, sólo es algo que podré mirar más tarde si estoy aburrido o curioso.

Todo ocasionado por una estúpida nota escolar, nada importante.

Esa ha sido una especie de nueva dinámica que ha surgido entre ellas y yo, no nos hemos visto debidamente debido a que ellas son estudiantes de universidad, aún no les he dicho mi edad ya que seguramente entrarían en pánico, además de que es más divertido enviar mensajes y esa clase de fotografías.

Lo más subido de tono que les he enviado ha sido un corto vídeo de mi mano deslizándose desde mi cuello y por mi pecho descubierto hasta sujetar mi dormido miembro, pero sólo eso fue suficiente para que recibiera mensajes tipo "¡quiero más!", "debemos vernos pronto, lo quieras o no", y cosas por el estilo.

Supongo que en algún punto quedará más claro que un encuentro como ese no sucederá nunca, alguno debe de dar el paso para estipularlo.

Aún recuerdo que esa noche fue increíble, no por el hecho de ver cómo estaban en pleno momento de afecto físico cuando envíe el vídeo, la emoción exaltante provino por la adrenalina de ser visto por Carlos mientras dormía pacíficamente a un lado, algo dentro de mí quería que abriera los ojos y viera la linterna de mi celular mientras recorría mi cuerpo hasta una zona como esa; lo que más ansiaba era ver su rostro mientras lidiaba conmigo haciendo algo así, y si es que podría pasar algo más si comenzaba a hacer preguntas o la habitación se acaloraba lo suficiente para que fuera más cómodo que ninguno de los trajera algo encima.

Aún sigo un tanto escindido entre dos grandes aspectos: uno es que quiero tener su delgado y pequeño cuerpo retorciéndose debajo de mí mientras danzo entre sus piernas, sus labios chocando contra los míos antes de que los profundos gemidos o los estremecimientos hagan que nos separemos sólo un poco para respirar, él aferrándose a mí con total fuerza mientras el único sonido es nuestra entrecortada respiración y su piel perlada de sudor contra la mía, los dos apunto de ver las estrellas con el simple hecho de parpadear y sentir que una placentera sensación se apodera de ambos luego de culminar un momento así. El otro es que sigue siendo el chico asustadizo que a la menor provocación se sobresalta o se sonroja cuando las charlas adquieren doble sentido, que se ríe de chistes malos, es alguien que ayuda en el departamento y que, aunque trate de encubrirlo, sufre en sus distintos grados al ser echado de su casa por su propia madre.

Culparía al calor por el dolor de cabeza que se apodera de mí mientras abro la puerta del edificio y subo los escalones de dos en dos hacia el departamento, pero sé que eso suele pasarme cuando pienso demasiado las cosas. Supongo que por eso a veces actúo de modo impulsivo, para cosas que me benefician primordialmente, pero no creo que actuar de esa manera con alguien como Carlos vaya a producir algún tipo de ganancia, para ninguno de los dos.

Me detengo en el balcón antes de llegar, todavía recordando la noche posterior a cuando discutimos profundamente lo superfluo de los actos de las personas a comparación de situaciones que lo superan en mucho, sobre la floriografía y otro montón de cosas curiosas que conocíamos.

Esa noche no pude dormir temprano ya que cada que lo hacía veía esa mirada de fascinación que me dedicaba cada vez que yo tenía un punto a favor o en contra del tema que ponía a discusión, la misma mirada que mantuvo incluso durante el entrenamiento en las ocasiones que se distraía para mirarme y sonreír. Todas esas sensaciones que despertaba en mí por ser visto de una manera tan diferente eran apabullantes, no podía irme a dormir por todos los pensamientos desencadenados por actos tan simples pero que tenían un impacto tan grande en mí.

Subo el último tramo de escaleras seguro de que estoy perdiendo lentamente la cabeza, con una estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Tu amorcito ha estado dormido desde hace dos horas —dice Joel en tono de voz bajo cuando abro la puerta, echado en un sillón mientras se levanta y apaga la televisión, como si hubiese estado esperando a que llegara o algo así—, no creí que sólo estuviera aquí para comer y dormir.

—Estoy con un humor del maldito infierno, no me obligues hacerte lamentar el hecho de haber nacido.

—Sólo digo que no es normal dormir tanto tiempo, debe hacer una explicación —me sigue a la cocina mientras lleno un vaso con agua y lo bebo en tres largos sorbos, limpiando la gota que resbalaba por la comisura derecha de mi boca—. Y en caso de que te lo preguntes, papá sigue trabajando, volverá hasta tarde.

—Bien, lo admito, él estuvo en mi cama anoche, por eso está tan cansado —encuentro entretenida la expresión que hace cuando incluyo ese tema inexistente en las conversaciones y de un modo tan casual, levanta las cejas y cierra los ojos además de mover la cabeza lentamente hacia atrás, como si fuera a relajarse y a borrar lo que acaba de escuchar.

—Demasiada información, muchas gracias —gira sobre su flanco izquierdo y lo último que escucho de él es la puerta de la habitación de papá cerrándose.

Le doy un puñetazo a la pared junto al refrigerador, el dolor de inmediato va por toda mi mano hasta mi hombro, lo ignoro, me concentro más escuchando la reverberación por casi todo el lugar. No es por el hecho de que tendremos que preparar algo de comer, sino por esa pequeña espina de impotencia al no poder hacer realidad ese tema. Pero no con Carlos, no soy nadie relevante en su vida como para arrebatarle su inocencia con un acto que sólo yo quiero que ocurra.

Dejo caer los hombros y voy hacia la habitación, abro la entrecerrada puerta y para mi sorpresa las cortinas no están cerradas, pero él está acurrucado lo más lejos posible del sol, su rostro mirando la pared, su respiración acompasada es el reflejo claro de la profundidad de su sueño. Me muerdo el labio inferior con algo de fuerza al ver que su camiseta está levantada por los movimientos que sea que ha hecho, revelando las pecas en su espalda baja, la línea del elástico de su ropa interior y una apenas visible capa de vello.

Un cosquilleo se apodera de las puntas de mis dedos y la molesta ansiedad por hacer algo trata de invadirme con cada segundo que pasa, logro combatirla ya que quiero recorrer la línea que representa su cintura, pronunciadamente curva, al mismo tiempo que quiero tomar su trasero completamente entre mis manos y dar un apretón tan fuerte que lo haría despertar en el acto.

De pronto el recuerdo de lo que hizo Yen Sid se apodera de mi mente y lo único que hago es entrecerrar la puerta, lanzar mi pesada mochila al suelo, me lanzo sobre la cama para conectar mi celular a la toma de electricidad, esperando a que recupere un poco de energía. Me pongo el brazo sobre los ojos y dejo salir un profundo gruñido, lamentándolo un segundo después ya que él sigue durmiendo.

Tres semanas de clases y en cada una ha habido malos momentos, si no se trata de situaciones como las de hoy en Ciencias Raras es por mi incomodidad para estar con ciertas personas en equipos de trabajo que no quería formas, algunos profesores que entran en su modo perra para desquitar situaciones que ocurren en sus horribles vidas, la pereza de algunos otros, la intensidad de pocos; un sinfín de situaciones para un estudiante cualquiera, uno que no puede actuar sobre su estado de ánimo de modo tan libre sin que termine en un ataque algo violento.

El bostezo que asemeja al sonido hecho por algunos cachorros al despertar, el mismo sonido que Carlos hace todas las mañanas al recuperar la consciencia, me hace quitar mi brazo y mirarlo mientras se estira, rueda sobre su estómago y se queda así, con su camiseta todavía levantada y su párpados luchando por abrirse.

Hasta ahora puedo decir que esa estúpida frase sobre la línea de la espalda baja de un chico siendo una parte sensual es cierta, en él la línea baja de un modo súbito y vuelve a levantarse en su pequeño trasero, ese que quiero tener llenando mis manos mientras sus labios se mueven sobre los míos y tonteamos como si sólo fuéramos más adolescentes de lo que ya somos. Todavía lo soy, tengo un año más antes de convertirme legalmente en un adulto.

—¿Te desperté? —estipulo cuando sus párpados por fin se abren, de inmediato sus ojos se mueven en mi dirección y es como si viera todo su cuerpo relajándose de modo gradual, algo que debe pasarle a todo el mundo luego de despertar.

—Oh, no, algo dentro de mí me dijo que ya era… suficiente de tanto dormir —sus párpados luchan por volver a abrirse luego de ese bostezo, el modo en que se acurruca en la cama me dice que desearía quedarse ahí toda la tarde.

—Estoy seguro que mi gruñido te despertó, eso o mi amenaza contra Joel, o tal vez los ladrillos que cargo en mi mochila al caer, sea como sea sé que es mi culpa —trato de justificar mis actos, algo que no suelo hacer ya que reconozco el modo en el que participo en las distintas situaciones, pero ésta vez sólo quiero escucharlo decir que fue mi culpa, limpiaría mi conciencia de alguna clase de pesar.

—Juro que no fue así, te lo prometo —dice, estableciendo un fuerte contacto visual conmigo. Si me mira de esa forma mientras me pide que haga malabares con antorchas encendidas y en un monociclo estoy seguro que las haría sin pensarlo.

—Te creeré, por ahora nada más —se ríe conmigo, terminando de quitarse el sueño de encima al restregarse las manos sobre los ojos. Su cabello, regularmente en su lugar con la ayuda de un poco de gel, parece estar dispuesto a mostrar algo de rebeldía por el estilo acabo-de-despertar que refleja ahora, pero algo dentro de mí desearía cambiarlo por un estilo que diga acabo-de-tener-sexo, otra parte lo cambiaría por un estilo dormí-una-siesta-en-los-brazos-de-Jay.

En verdad no sé hacia dónde apuntan todas estas cosas que me hace sentir con verlo ahí echado en la cama, sólo sé que me llevan a un cierto tipo de frustración.

—Mal día, ¿eh? —pregunta sin quitarme la vista de encima, sus grandes ojos parecen estar muy atentos a cualquier movimiento que vaya a hacer. No me había dado cuenta que sus pestañas los hacen parecer un poco más brillantes, además de que sus cejas los rodean de modo perfecto; es como mirar dos lunas oscuras en el cielo claro que es su piel y con las pequeñas estrellas que son sus adorables pecas.

Me trago el nudo que se forma en mi garganta por llamarlo adorable, y por dejar que una idea tan descabellada se formulara con tanta facilidad.

—¿Es tan evidente? —me rasco la nuca, algo avergonzado.

—Reafirmo lo que dije sobre que nada de lo que hiciste me despertó, pero puedo verlo ahora que te miro detenidamente —sonríe, la mitad se ve aplastada por la almohada y la otra mitad la puedo ver completamente.

—He tenido mejores, hoy ha sido el peor hasta ahora, y espero que no tenga otro igual hasta que acabe el año escolar —afirmo, extendiendo las manos para darle un golpe a las mantas, levantando unas pequeñas partículas de polvo.

—Queda bastante claro —sonríe antes de restregar su rostro completamente contra la almohada, por los movimientos que hace su cuerpo levanta su cintura un poco más, haciendo que la línea de su espalda baja se pronuncie más, y agradezco que me dé la espalda ya que no vio cuando me relamí los labios al ver su trasero un poco más elevado—. Te escucho aunque no te mire, ¿qué ocurrió?

—Sólo tuve un mal día.

—Sí, eso lo entiendo, ¿pero por qué fue un mal día?

—Eso es ser entrometido —digo, por lo cual resopla.

—De hecho se llama quiero saber qué es lo que pasó que te tiene de mal humor —levanta las manos para hacer comillas, lo que me hace reír un poco.

—Por dónde empiezo… —susurro en voz alta, mirando al techo.

Después de eso mi lengua se suelta como nuca antes, comienzo a hablar de todo lo que me ha puesto de tal jodido humor desde la primera semana de clases, algo que menciona ha notado pero decidió no comentar nada.

Más que tratarse de una conversación unidireccional él se dedica a hacer preguntas, por ejemplo sobre qué es lo que llevó a tal situación, cómo es que me comporté durante cada momento, me hace adentrarme en una parte que suelo omitir en las conversaciones, una parte de la que incluso me privo de experimentar y vivir de modo pleno: ahondamos en las emociones.

En un momento durante mi vómito verbal sobre lo que pasó con el profesor Joseph al terminar un entrenamiento, en el que me dijo que no estaba rindiendo de la manera en que debería y que esperaba ver una mejora en mi forma de realizar los ejercicios además de los nuevos aprendizajes que me da, gira la cabeza y se recuesta sobre su costado izquierdo para mirarme con su grandes ojos y hacerme sentir algo que no sabría describir con claridad, como esa sensación de estar siendo escuchado, algo que no suele pasarme si hablo escasamente de esto con papá, o en raras ocasiones con Joel.

Le hablo mirando sus ojos, observando las expresiones de sorpresa, los intentos por no reír, cómo se conmueve con algunas situaciones, e incluso algunas pizcas de enojo invaden sus facciones, y cuando me habla miro sus labios, algo que hago todo el tiempo al charlar con alguien, pero con él alterno entre mirar los movimientos de su boca y sus ojos, los cuales parecen tomar esa mascada de la mirada diferente, la que ahora me da en muchas ocasiones.

El tamiz emocional que me pide no queda expresado sólo para satisfacer sus preguntas, ésta vez las vuelvo a sentir casi todas, en su mayor o menor medida, pero las repito, viendo que en verdad es como si quisiera negar las emociones negativas que me estaban atacando y no quería experimentar.

Cuando la conversación muere lentamente lo miro directo a los ojos, mientras la habitación se llena de un silencio que no es reflexivo, más bien uno que surge cuando ya no se tiene nada más que decir, ni siquiera el sonido del viento mientras sopla en el exterior es suficiente para que se rompa.

Miro por la ventana y de inmediato mis ánimos se van a los suelos, un par de gigantes nubes grises invaden el cielo despejado, los truenos a la distancia me dicen que no hay forma alguna en la que podamos llegar al entrenamiento sin escurrir por la intensa lluvia que se aproxima. De todos modos tengo cientos de tareas que hacer o que planear, si pensaba ir ésta parece ser una señal del mismísimo destino para decirme que me quedaré encerrado en el departamento por el resto del día, en su compañía y con la de los demás; nada displacentero.

—¿Cómo lo haces? —pregunto cuando ya no puedo tolerar el silencio, ante lo cual ladea la cabeza en ese modo de cachorro curioso que he visto cuando me ve en el comedor 'haciendo tareas' y comienza a preguntarme cosas que ni siquiera yo me había planteado—. En verdad no lo entiendo.

—¿Qué cosa? —frunce el ceño, meditando a profundidad las cosas.

—Usualmente no hablo sobre cómo me siento, ni conmigo mismo, y lo que no entiendo es cómo al hacerlo contigo no siento alguna dificultad.

Esboza una sonrisa cálida y baja la cabeza, puedo jurar que el tono rosa en sus mejillas no se debe al calor, pero eso sería ver cosas que quiero ver, no una realidad como debería suceder.

—Bueno, tal vez sea porque los cambios son buenos, para variar hay alguien con quien puedes hablar de temas que no te gustan —esconde la mirada en la almohada, un sitio en donde no puedo buscarla—. De cierto modo me siento feliz por saber que hablaste de algo así conmigo.

No voy a mentirme, acabo de sonrojarme por lo que dijo, lo cual aumenta por la idea que se gesta en mi cabeza.

«O tal vez sea sólo porque me gustas demasiado, tú como una totalidad, esa forma de pensar tan tuya, el modo en que me miras y cómo contigo me siento muy cómodo, como nunca antes me había sentido con una persona, incluso si todo esto que ahora siento por ti es demasiado pronto o súbito como para que sea algo real y no un simple producto de mi imaginación». Esa es la clase de pensamiento que siempre se quedará encadenado en el rincón más oculto de mi mente.

Me mantengo en silencio ya que el momento se ha terminado, su respiración se acompasa nuevamente, lo hace a un ritmo tan súbito que parece estar en un sueño profundo en cosa de un par de segundos, algo que no pasa tan rápidamente, hay todo un ciclo que necesita ocurrir para llegar a eso.

Lo único que lo sobresalta es un trueno que suena demasiado cerca, como si hubiese caído a siete calles de distancia aunque probablemente fue a unos cuantos kilómetros de la lejanía, no obstante las luces titilan por la baja energética, y ni siquiera el susto fue tan grande como para hacerlo saltar de la cama, sólo dio un salto y volvió a acomodarse, suspirando.

Puede ser que haya estado cansado mientras hablaba conmigo, pero estoy muy seguro de que fui escuchado en todo momento.

La temperatura del departamento desciende de manera drástica, la lluvia no ayuda para evitarlo pues casi podría exhalar vapor por la boca, la lluvia golpea con toda su fuerza en el exterior, como si hubiésemos pasado por un largo periodo de sequía y ahora fuera el momento en que veremos toda la lluvia que caerá en el año.

Me obligo a levantarme y extender una de mis mantas sobre él, una de las siete que me acompañan todas las noches para dormir, por más calurosa que pueda ser una noche o por más frío que pueda ser siempre tienen que ser siete en un orden casi compulsivo que puede incomodarme si no se mantienen así.

Algo dentro de mí me hace arrodillarme junto a él cuando se acurruca más en su ovillo, paseo mis dedos lentamente por su cabello y vuelve a suspirar mientras coloco mi cabeza sobre su almohada, casi chocando contra él, además de que no se sobresalta por el tacto repentino.

—Descansa un poco más, por suerte para ti no habrá entrenamiento, tendré algo listo para que comas si despiertas hambriento.

Para mi sorpresa es entonces cuando decide girar la cabeza hacia mí, causando que la proximidad sea total, su rostro contra el mío, sonríe entre sueños antes de hacer que la punta de su nariz se frote lentamente contra la mía, luego entreabre los párpados un poco y apenas puedo ver un rastro de sus cautivadores ojos.

—Gracias —gruñe por lo bajo, manteniendo la sonrisa.

—Gracias por estar ahí —es mi respuesta automática, ante la cual deja salir un largo suspiro, el que logra estremecerme por completo.

Me pongo de pie y salgo de la habitación por dos simples razones: la primera es que también muero de hambre, entre más pronto tenga algo listo para nosotros y para Joel será mejor, la segunda es que estoy a punto de consumirme a mí mismo por el intenso sonrojo, el avergonzamiento por haber dejado que mis pensamientos confusos salgan a la luz, y todas las sensaciones que se enredan en mi pecho, todas esas estúpidas sensaciones que se siente demasiado bien como para ser reales al haber admitido algo que sólo se gestaba en mi cabeza.

No recibí la respuesta que esperaba, pero lo dije.

* * *

Afortunadamente mi celular consiguió un noventa por ciento de carga y tenía mis auriculares en el bolsillo antes de salir hacia mi refugio en el techo del edificio, una estructura hecha con mis propias manos utilizando palos atados con cuerdas, paredes echas con trozos de tela unidos con hilo grueso, lona en el suelo y un par de pesadas piedras para que el viento no se lo lleve.

Nadie visita el techo, nunca, sólo algunos pichones que deciden pasar el rato por aquí, pero esos bichos no se cuelan dentro de mi refugio y no me preocupa que alguien lo destruya, ni siquiera los de otros edificios que sí suben a quién sabe qué hacer en un sitio tan solitario.

Todavía recuerdo la primera excursión que hice hacia acá arriba, apenas había cumplido los ocho años y cada vez iba subiendo más por las escaleras hasta que me di cuenta de esas que llevan a la puertecilla, al subir lo primero que hice fue acercarme al borde y mirar la gran altura que me separaba del suelo; tuve vértigo.

Cada vez que subía me quedaba más tiempo en el borde hasta el punto donde no se produjo nada, ya no había sensación de temor. También pasaba el rato yendo de un lado al otro por las azoteas de los tres edificios que conforman éste bloque, encontrando un par de monedas, colillas de cigarrillos, un preservativo usado (que en su momento pensaba era un globo con forma muy extraña), y unos caramelos muy rancios pero que de todos modos comí.

Fue entonces cuando tuve mi primera experiencia cercana a la muerte, pero no la viví como tal, a mi mente de esa edad le parecía un juego muy divertido que se basaba en caminar sobre un cable eléctrico hacia el edificio frente al mío, como en el truco sobre la cuerda floja que había visto en la función de circo dos días antes, sólo unos cien metros de distancia. Apenas había subido un pie, pensando en lo emocionante que sería gritarle a papá para que me viera desde la ventana y notara lo genial que fue hacer algo así, cuando su mano tomó mi hombro con firmeza y me arrastró hasta el departamento, ahí me gritó hasta quedarse afónico, sin darme la paliza que esperaba, mientras Joel lloraba detrás de él ya que no sabía lo que estaba pasando, y yo tampoco, pero luego tuvimos un abrazo familiar que duró por horas, hasta que todos nos sentíamos entumecidos.

Supongo que papá tenía en mente un intento suicida o algo así (a esa edad ya conocía algunas palabras que muchos otros niños no, y papá se burlaba de mí al utilizarlas en situaciones desacordes con el significado), pero lo único que quería probar era si la cuerda floja era un juego divertido, sin medir las consecuencias.

Ahora la ventaja es que la lluvia se detuvo hace unos veinte minutos y la oscuridad de la noche está a un par de minutos de volverse total, algunas estrellas ya son visibles junto con la luna, sólo una escasa aguanieve sigue cayendo, una que no molesta a nadie, pero el olor a tierra húmeda, que Joel me dijo a qué se debía pero no recuerdo, logra tranquilizar a mis enredados pensamientos.

 _Te dije que algo así pasaría, idiota :/_ , me responde Mal.

Hemos estado escribiéndonos sin parar desde hace una hora que llevo aquí, la mayor parte del tiempo se burla de mí, en la otra mitad me pregunta cobre qué es lo que me llevó a gustar de él y pensar sobre él de esa manera tan diferente a la primera idea que tenía al verlo; no he podido darle una respuesta concreta.

No es que pueda separar algo de él en específico y decir que precisamente es eso lo que me gusta, es su totalidad lo que me tiene en esa situación.

Levanto la vista del teléfono hacia la ciudad, unas diminutas secciones llegan a ser tocadas por los últimos rayos de sol del día, en otras hay lluvia torrencial, pero predomina el cielo gris, que en poco tiempo dejará de distinguirse.

Resoplo y vuelvo a centrar mi atención en el teléfono, pero antes de que el parpadeante apuntador se convierta en letras veo que la puertecilla, a unos pasos de distancia, se abre por completo, golpeándose con estruendo al caer, algo que pude escuchar incluso con los auriculares puestos. Carlos termina de subir y vuelve a cerrarla detrás de él, esta vez más despacio.

De inmediato me siento invadido por un deseo de salir corriendo, saltar a otra azotea o cruzar por el cable, pero con el fin último de estar lejos. Mientras se acerca junto las piernas a mi pecho y pongo los brazos sobre las rodillas, actuando casual cuando hay un incendio dentro de mi cabeza.

—Joel me dijo que estarías aquí —sonríe y se arrodilla, quedándose sobre el húmedo impermeabilizado del techo.

—No le dije que subiría —me hago a un lado para hacerle espacio, aunque la rigidez de mis movimientos me dice que algo dentro de mí no quiere hacerlo.

—Bueno, es tu hermano, de un modo u otro ha aprendido sobre lo que haces cuando estás afuera —se sienta a mi lado con las piernas cruzadas, algo extraño si considero que mi refugio es lo suficientemente grande para que haya un poco de distancia entre ambos.

Se mueve de un lado al otro, como un niño inquieto, como muchos de los que están en el entrenamiento y no se pueden quedar inmóviles por cinco minutos cuando se trata de una conversación seria.

—¿Qué haces aquí arriba? Hace frío y es peligroso para sólo dar un paseo.

—Nada en realidad, sólo miraba las estrellas, la lluvia, y me dejaba llevar por mis pensamientos.

—A ti te gusta la luna, ¿no es cierto? —pregunta, como corroborando alguna hipótesis—. Alguien me dijo que le gustaba pero no recuerdo quién.

—Sí me gusta, pero prefiero la lluvia, quizá lo mencioné sólo una vez frente a ti, no estoy muy seguro —respondo, arqueando la ceja derecha.

—A veces sólo necesito las cosas que me dicen los demás una vez para poder recordarlas por mucho tiempo, siempre estoy al tanto aunque no lo parezca.

Sonreímos y nos movemos al borde del refugio, miramos las estrellas de modo alternado y con tiempos desiguales, luego bajamos la cabeza para evitar el dolor de cuello que sufriremos si nos quedamos mucho tiempo con la mirada arriba.

Señala algunas constelaciones y musita datos sobre ellas, para mí pero más que nada para corroborar lo que aprendió sobre las mismas luego de realizar un papel sobre astronomía hasta altas horas de la madrugada, uno que le tomó cuatro días concluir, porque yo también estuve despierto hasta tarde haciendo el estúpido trabajo de Yen Sid, aunque no recuerdo que una clase así fuera impartida para estudiantes de grados inferiores, sólo para los de últimos años que más o menos saben lo que quieren para sus vidas.

—¿Comiste algo? —pregunto, buscando un tema de conversación, también un tanto preocupado porque lo haya hecho.

—Todo el plato, incluso un poco más, estaba delicioso —deja salir un eructo pequeño, lo cual lo hace sonrojarse, aunque prefiero la idea de algunas culturas sobre el eructo como forma de agradecimiento.

—Sólo fue un poco de pollo empanizado y vegetales, no era la gran cosa.

—Todo sabía muy bien, el pollo estaba crujiente y los vegetales frescos, aunque creo que comí un poco de la porción de tu papá, lo siento.

—Está bien, de todos modos no le gusta mucho lo poco que cocino en las raras ocasiones que me toca esa tarea.

—¿Por qué es eso? —giro la cabeza cuando percibo su mirada sobre mí, cierra los párpados y me dedica una sonrisa en un gesto que logra debilitar mis rodillas.

El ser tan adorable debería ser ilegal.

Adorable, pequeño, torpe motrizmente, lindo, guapo, delgado, bajo de estatura y velludo para su edad; Carlos, son los sinónimos que puedo darle, los que más me gustan para decirle solamente en el interior de mi cabeza.

—Dice que no lo hago bien, por ejemplo una vez preparé pescado y dijo que estaba crudo, volví a cocinarlo y dijo lo mismo, lo preparé por más tiempo y en esa ocasión dijo que lo había quemado, que no comería nada así, sólo lo arrojé a la basura y estuvimos molestos el uno con el otro por cerca de una semana.

—Eso no está nada bien —responde, sonando realmente molesto.

—Así es él, así ha sido por diecisiete años, pero al menos no decidí por darle un golpe con la sartén sacada directamente de la estufa encendida.

—Puedo imaginarme la marca todavía en su rostro, como las que le dan al ganado —se ríe con libertad aunque se cubre la boca con la mano.

—Y yo puedo imaginarlo cortándome el cabello mientras duermo o algo peor, también me ha dicho que es algo que no le gusta de mí ya que, según él, parezco una chica visto desde atrás.

—Serías una chica con una espalda _muy_ ancha.

—Y sin embargo sería una chica linda —le quiño un ojo y me uno a su risa de modo solemne, pensando que esa situación con papá no había sido tan mala, sólo un exabrupto de mi parte.

—Eso es cierto —logra musitar entre risas.

Luego de las risas nos quedamos callados, un silencio incómodo pero al mismo tiempo resulta raramente necesario. Lo miro de vez en cuando por el rabillo del ojo, tiene la mirada clavada en el suelo y el ceño ligeramente fruncido, ya no parece tan interesado en las constelaciones a millones de kilómetros de distancia sobre nosotros o en la luna como yo.

Dejo que mis manos cuelguen sobre mis rodillas, la fuerza del viento nocturno logra que sienta un escalofrío por toda la espalda y algo más en mi mano, delgado y suave, muy suave. Al principio creo que se trata de una araña con esa ligera capa de pelo que les cubre las patas, pero es más grande y cálido…

Me toma un par de segundos hacer las asociaciones necesarias para notar que se acerca mucho más y entrelaza su pequeña mano con la mía, me hace abrir los ojos por la sorpresa y el gozo. Su mano es cálida, más pequeña de lo que recuerdo, y demasiado tersa para pertenecerle a un chico, la suavidad de un par de manos que no han tenido que ser usadas en muchas ocasiones para distintas labores, con dedos delgados y uñas perfectamente cortas.

La nueva sensación me eriza la piel, la llamo nueva porque no recuerdo la última vez que mis manos estaban así de impecables, y puedo jurar que el latido de mi corazón me dice que está por estallar. De repente parece que ya no conozco alguna otra palabra además de su nombre.

Columpia nuestras manos entrelazadas en el espacio entre nuestras piernas, no giro la cabeza pero sé que está mirándome, puedo sentir su mirada sobre mí y sé que nota cuánto lucho para no mirarlo a los ojos, me mantengo mirando al frente, tratando de calmar mi acelerado corazón y mis alterados pensamientos, tratando de recuperar la compostura mientras más luces se encienden y apagan frente a nosotros, como si le dieran energía a las estrellas y la luna para resplandecer más.

En serio no entiendo cómo puede hacerme sentir eso, pero me importa muy poco ya que la pregunta real es: ¿estará sintiendo lo mismo que yo? Mi mente es un terreno fangoso en el que desearía no estar hundiéndome, pero es entonces cuando suelta un suspiro y pone un poco más de fuerza en nuestro agarre.

—No me gusta verte triste —lo miro directo a los ojos al escuchar esa emoción, una que en raras ocasiones puedo experimentar, ésta sin ser una de ellas, pero debajo de eso puedo asegurar que me habla con toda sinceridad, nuestro contacto visual es completamente firme y la seria expresión en su rostro lo confirma, pero como no soy una persona completamente seria soy el primero en reír un poco.

—No estoy triste, Carlos, aún estoy cabreado y todo lo que pueda estar por delante de eso.

Admito que entrelíneas todo eso es mentira, una mentira para protegerme a mí mismo, una mentira para tratar de mantenerme en mi zona de comodidad, pero es como si en él también estuviera esa clase de comodidad, comprensión, un nivel de entendimiento que pocos pueden darme.

¿Qué carajos me está pasando? No creo que sea común que alguien se sienta de esa manera con alguien que aún sigue siendo un desconocido.

¿Hay una explicación? Si es así necesito un amplio diagrama para entenderlo.

—Triste o cabreado, como sea es algo que no es muy usual en ti, todo por culpa de unos cuantos prepotentes que no saben valorar el esfuerzo que tú y tus amigos han puesto en su trabajo escolar, además de esos otros que son demasiado ciegos para ver todas esas cosas buenas que hay en ti.

Algo en su pequeño y firme discurso me hace dudar sobre mí mismo, le abre paso a unas cuantas preguntas que no me había detenido a plantear con la debida seriedad. ¿Qué ven las otras personas en mí? ¿Siquiera hay cosas buenas en mí? ¿Cómo me podrían definir los demás? ¿Cómo me podría definir él? ¿Qué soy para él y por qué fue que recurrió a mí por ayuda?

Esa última sigue atravesándose entre mis pensamientos diurnos.

Rompo nuestro contacto visual y miro el movimiento de los árboles que crecen en el edifico frente a este, pienso en todo y en nada a la vez, lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en su mano entrelazada con la mía y lo bien que me hace sentir, elimina casi por completo el efecto de todas las variables que han acontecido.

Lo veo por el rabillo del ojo izquierdo, se muerde ligeramente el labio inferior y mira en todas direcciones. Vuelve a pensar, pero esta vez está sacando muchas conclusiones a cosas que sólo él conoce, a sus pensamientos.

—S-sabes, creo que puedo alegrarte… si me lo permites, aunque no espero que me mires a los ojos después de hacerlo o que me sigas tratando del modo en que lo has hecho desde hace tantos días, y si tu papá se enfada lo entenderé muy bien, pero creo que en verdad puedo hacerte sentir un poco mejor —dice, su tono de voz es tan veloz que apenas puedo comprender lo que dice.

—¿Cómo planeas…? —giro un poco la cabeza antes de que sea detenido por sus nuevas acciones, esas que demuestran una vez más una faceta de valentía que no creía que tuviera.

Posa delicadamente sus labios contra mi mejilla, suspira sobre mi piel y desliza su mano libre del otro lado de mi rostro, como si estuviera previendo mi modo de escape, aunque es lo último que se me ocurre que podría hacer. Mi garganta se seca de un momento al otro, es como si el techo sobre el que estamos sentados se moviera en bruscas direcciones y sólo esas simples acciones me mantuvieran firme.

Está… está besándome… ¡Carlos está besándome!

Me siento algo avergonzado al sentir que por mis mejillas corre un cosquilleo que sé que se convertirá en un sonrojo, la temperatura de todo mi cuerpo asciende violentamente, por mi espalda vuelve a pasar esa agradable corriente eléctrica, mi mano libre tiembla, aferrada a mi ropa en un ángulo que no puede ver, la que sostiene la suya se pone tensa; todo mi cuerpo está temblando, todo por culpa de un simple beso, el beso que ansiaba recibir pero que a la vez quiero rechazar.

—¿Utilizas exfoliante o algo así después de afeitarte? —su voz baja a un tono grave, un ronroneo que logra erizar más mi piel.

—A-apenas cubre los costados de mis mejillas, no creo que s-sea necesario —no puedo pensar de modo correcto, estoy seguro de que si estuviera de pie mis rodillas flaquearían en cualquier momento, todo desemboca en que quiero un poco más de esas nuevas sensaciones que el beso más dulce e inocente que he recibido logran despertar en mí.

No creí que conociera esas dos palabras, ni que empleadas en una oración pudieran sonar tan bien como ahora.

—Es sólo que tu piel es muy… muy… muy… muy suave que quiero seguir haciendo esto toda la noche —cada intervalo es otra presión de sus suaves labios contra mi piel, un nuevo y pequeño beso que me hace encoger los hombros cada vez más, a la par que evito que mis manos actúen y que por fin sus labios choquen contra los míos—, porque me gusta mucho.

Se mueve por toda la extensión de mi mejilla, de vez en cuando llega a la parte que se convierte en mi cuello, se ríe tontamente mientras trato de pensar en mil cosas diferentes, notando que mis pantalones se vuelven cada vez más apretados. En verdad sé cómo joder un momento dulce.

Todas esas sensaciones que me hace sentir con el simple hecho de estar cerca apuntan a una sola cosa, una de la que estuve hablando indirectamente con Mal hace un par de minutos. Ella tiene la razón después de todo, Evie también aunque me ha estado hablando por cortos periodos de tiempo, e igualmente sabía que esto iba a pasar en un momento u otro, según ella la tensión entre nosotros era muy intensa como para ignorarla, y es ahora cuando puedo afirmarlo sin ningún tapujo, ni por más pequeño que sea.

Estoy con la cabeza a los pies por alguien, en verdad sintiendo que por primera vez siento todo esto. Estoy enamorado de Carlos, en grados variables, pero con el sentimiento expresado en mis rígidas acciones, si es el indicado.

De repente se detiene, separa nuestras manos entrelazadas y da un salto para apartarse que es tan largo que casi destruye el refugio, el ambiente se siente mucho más frío que anteriormente, el aguanieve parece tener la intensión de volverse una pesada lluvia; básicamente es como si todo el calor fuera sólo una idea que los más afortunados pueden tener.

—¿Por qué te detienes? —pregunto en un tono de voz agresivo, frustrado por no haber hecho algo para ser completamente partícipe en sus acciones.

—Mi idea era un beso pequeño, no un desenfreno como ese —me trago las ganas de gritarle en la cara, porque no debería haberlas, pero también porque lo escucho tragar con fuerza—, además tu hermano me dijo que estabas saliendo con alguien, no quiero que haya problemas entre ustedes por ello.

—Eso es mentira —respondo de modo reflejo, más que listo para borrarle esas ideas de la cabeza, y seguro de que me dolerá la mano por golpear a Joel en tantas ocasiones—, no estoy saliendo con nadie, nunca lo he hecho, y hasta ahora no hay un plan para hacerlo, además no creo que hayas tenido un desenfreno, no hiciste nada que no quisieras hacer o que me disgustara.

Con la poca luz que llega a esta parte del edificio puedo ver que se sonroja de modo masivo, sus manos se mueven angustiosamente una contra la otra, y otra vez se mueve por la inquietud, pero esta vez no me molesta tanto, sólo quiero rodearlo con mis brazos para que se detenga.

—Entonces… ¿sí fui de ayuda? ¿De verdad? —me mira a los ojos apenas un segundo antes de agachar la cabeza, con esa amplia sonrisa que lo hace cerrar los ojos por la tensión de los músculos y rascándose el antebrazo derecho.

—Ni siquiera recuerdo por qué me sentía mal, todo gracias a ti —lo golpeo levemente en el brazo, me regresa el gesto y me empuja sin mucho esfuerzo, deja su mano extendida sobre mi hombro por más tiempo del necesario.

—Y… b-bueno… ¿t-te gustaría que c-continúe? —pregunta en un hilo de voz, otra vez apenas puedo seguir lo que dice.

—Sí, por favor —digo de modo cortés, como si estuviese a punto de recibir una de las mejores sorpresas de todo el universo.

Y se vuelve a inclinar sobre mí, esta vez presiona su rostro más contra el mío, como si buscara no apartarse a causa de sus ideas extrañas.

Siempre he creído que los besos son cosas que han sido destinadas para ser robadas, por el alto valor que tienen para algunos o cuando se les ve como cosas de las que se puede prescindir para otros; pero también creo que dar un beso tiene el mismo sinónimo que una elección ya que la persona lo da a quien elige, no hay mucha presión del medio externo para dejarlo salir.

Si sigo esa línea entonces Carlos me eligió, no estoy muy seguro para qué pero lo ha hecho, me ha elegido entre cientos de personas que pueden brindarle más o menos cosas de las que yo puedo darle, cosas que no he descifrado pero que debo descubrir si quiero seguir siendo el proveedor que ve en mí.

—En verdad no entiendo por qué no estás saliendo con alguien —siento cómo sus pestañas acarician mi rostro cuando cierra los párpados, pero no percibo cuando los vuelve a abrir—, eres un chico muy especial, además de ser un tanto lindo y con buen físico, cualquiera se fijaría en ti por eso.

—Deja de decir eso, harás que me sonroje —admito, avergonzado, dispuesto también a empezar un cuestionario sobre sus motivos para buscar mi apoyo, pero más que nada estoy absorto en las sensaciones que me produce.

—Ese es el punto —vuelve a reír y suspirar, volviendo a lo que hacía.

Lo aparto sólo para colocar mis labios entre sus levantadas cejas y devolverle un poco de lo que me dio, un pequeño beso que lo hace suspirar antes de volver a mi mejilla; él es mi elección, la cual parece estar dispuesto a tomar también.


	5. ¿A qué le temo?

Esta actualización llega más rápidamente ya que tenía más de la mitad escrito mientras concluía el capítulo anterior, también tengo las ideas listas para los siguientes, así que disfrútenlo. Fav, follow o review, :)

* * *

 **¿A qué le temo?**

Me muerdo la mejilla por dentro, moviéndome sobre la silla del comedor para encontrar un sitio más cómodo, aunque el sitio cómodo estaría en mi cama, pero de estar ahí probablemente me quedaría dormido y toda mi endemoniada pila de tarea terminaría inconclusa. Es sufrimiento por una buena causa.

Levanto la cabeza y me froto los ojos, comienzo a acostumbrarme a la rutina de todos los días, aunque siempre quiera dormir por una semana entera: levantarse, desayunar, ir a la escuela, volver al departamento, entrenamiento (los días que corresponde), ducha, cena, y a la cama de nuevo, encontrando tiempo para hacer tareas entre todo eso. Uno podría volverse demente con tanta monotonía, pero se le encuentra el lado bueno después de un tiempo; me ha costado un mes.

Un mes entero, tiempo durante el cual no he salido con mis amigos, sólo los veo en la escuela o el entrenamiento, no más visitas al centro comercial, cine, charla sin sentido, nada de eso en un mes entero, todo a causa de que no puedo dejar a Carlos sólo en el departamento por horas, después de todo es por mí que vive con nosotros, si me marchara tanto tiempo no imagino el estado emocional en el que se vería sumido, alerta y angustiado por todo, más que usualmente.

En todo ese tiempo no ha habido algún intento de comunicación de su madre con él, incluso si tuviera un celular estoy seguro que no recibiría al menos un mensaje para que ella se asegurara que no esté muerto. Tal vez confía en que está en buenas manos, o en verdad cree que arrojaron su cadáver en una fosa común.

Estiro la espalda al terminar, mirando hacia la sala de estar, viendo a Carlos sentado en mi sillón, la espalda completamente erguida, se abraza las piernas con los brazos y reposa la barbilla sobre las rodillas, juega con los dedos de sus pies descalzos mientras mira la programación de la televisión, un documental sobre animales salvajes de la selva africana.

A veces contempla el horizonte, a lo poco que ofrece la vista de la ventana; por la ventana del comedor yo veo que las nubes tapan la luz solar de vez en cuando, al momento de despejarse lo iluminan, aunque es sólo su cabello y el brillo de sus ojos los que resaltan. Sus ojos… sus pecas…

Hemos estado aquí desde el mediodía, mientras el día avanza él sigue ahí, casi completamente inmóvil, lo único que se mueve es su pecho al respirar y sus ojos por las expresiones hacia lo que ve cuando cambia los canales, sólo se mueve por completo para cambiar de posición pero no abandona el sillón.

«¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarlo? Sólo es Carlos».

Me rindo con la tarea y pongo los brazos sobre el respaldo de la silla, recargo la barbilla sobre ellos, porque es la única forma en la que puedo estar sobre una silla por más de una hora, ladeo un poco la cabeza y sigo mirándolo como si fuese algo inusual, único en su especie o algo; viendo cada detalle que puede ofrecerme.

Su aspecto… volveré a usar uno de mis sinónimos hacia él para simplificar; adorable, punto final. Las madres de los niños parecen querer adoptarlo cada vez que lo ven, y puedo asegurar que muchas de las chicas de su escuela, incluso las pocas chicas que llegan a ir a los entrenamientos más de dos semanas consecutivas, deben estar babeando por él; alguien podría hacerlo también y está a menos de diez pasos de él… yo, en otras palabras.

Uh… no se lo diré, incluso si ha besado mi mejilla en más de una ocasión.

Aparta un poco la vista de la televisión, se estira con un quejido, saca el pecho y mira en mi dirección de un momento a otro, me atrapa infraganti mirándolo… contemplándolo. Un momento de pánico y euforia se apodera de mí con velocidad, tanta que siento que me mareo sobre la silla, me aferro al respaldo para no caer de lado o hacia atrás, aunque el muro me detendría. ¿Me dirá algo o simplemente hará caso omiso? No sé bien qué sería mejor.

Se queda mirándome, primero con una ceja levantada pero después relaja su ceño fruncido. Le devuelvo la mirada, desde un extremo del departamento al otro, miro sus ojos marrones, y él los míos, o eso me hace pensar.

Mientras nuestras miradas no se pierden me puedo permitir sentir ése algo, lo incomparable, creciendo dentro de mí, como un nudo en la garganta que avanza hasta mi pecho y se queda ahí, un nudo que se siente… muy bien en realidad ya que el nudo es algo que nunca antes había sentido, y todo por su culpa. Carlos.

Esboza una media sonrisa y baja la mirada al suelo. Siento ése calor recorrerme las mejillas cuando se muerde el labio inferior y también me permito una ligera sonrisa. Odio un poco el hecho de que me haga sonrojar y no me mire para notarlo.

Cuando eleva la vista seguimos mirándonos, y me rindo. Aparto los brazos del respaldo de la silla y lo saludo, un vulgar movimiento con mi temblorosa y sudorosa mano, extraño por el contexto en el que hemos vivido por todo un mes. Su sonrisa se ensancha, llegando a sus ojos, me devuelve el saludo de la misma manera, con un poco más de energía.

Lo que sí sé ahora es la razón por la que no puedo dejar de mirarlo y por la que quiero estar cerca de él, es simple y estúpida pero es lo más evidente que puede haber aquí: siento algo por él, algo grande, algo que, en verdad, nunca había sentido por alguien.

Pero es complicado, porque tratar de explicar el enamoramiento es como si tratara de ver el aire; sé que está ahí pero no es algo que pueda manipular o ver, pero sí es algo que puedo sentir.

A estas alturas podría decir que no estoy enamorado de Carlos porque es algo que sucedió tan pronto que hasta a mí me sorprende, casi me resulta imposible que sucediera. Normalmente tendría que conocer a una persona para que decida si me atrae o no, con él toda la situación, incluso desde que nos conocimos en primer lugar, fue extremadamente diferente y placenteramente aterrador.

Tomo el sillón individual y me siento en el borde del cojín, descansando los codos sobre mis rodillas mientras él coloca los pies sobre el tapete de la sala de estar y gira para mirarme, su sonrisa todavía un poco presente.

—Desde hace un par de días he notado que me miras mucho, para ser preciso desde que estuvimos en el techo, y lo haces cuando te quedas quieto, a veces en los entrenamientos, incluso ahora que estabas haciendo cosas ¿Puedo preguntar por qué lo haces? —suena entre asustado y deseoso por la respuesta que pueda darle. Quiero entrar en acción, y voy a hacerlo.

—¿Te gustaría ir al patio de juegos conmigo? —arquea la ceja derecha un poco, como si en verdad fuera algo extraño, y lo es ya que cambié el contexto.

—¿Patio de juegos? —pregunta, como si hubiese escuchado mal.

—Sí, patio de juegos, ya sabes, como columpios, toboganes, subibajas, barras de mono, todo eso que le gusta a los niños pequeños.

—Sé lo que es un patio de juegos, lo que no sabía es que te gustaran esas cosas, además tú lo dijiste, es para niños pequeños.

—Pero me gustan los columpios, entre más alto te impulsas el salto es mejor.

—También me gustan los columpios, pero no para saltar —afirma, mirándome a los ojos, momento por el que puedo sonreír. Si estoy sonrojado no me importa en lo más mínimo—. Vamos entonces, suena divertido.

—Genial.

Se levanta y entra a mi habitación, por las sombras que puedo ver en la puerta es seguro que está cambiándose de ropa para no usar su pretencioso uniforme en el exterior, aunque reconozco su gran esfuerzo para entender el funcionamiento de la lavadora, para que el aseo de su uniforme y la poca ropa que trae consigo no sea una carga para papá, pero lo que Carlos no sabe es que un gusto culposo de papá es lavar la ropa, simplemente le fascina.

Sale al minuto siguiente con una camisa roja de manga larga, los usuales pantalones cortos y zapatos deportivos cubriendo sus pies, abro la puerta para que salga primero y lo sigo, corriendo las cerraduras de la puerta al salir.

Cuando salimos del edificio una cálida brisa es lo primero que agita mi cabello, lo obligo a mantenerse detrás de mis hombros mientras caminamos al siguiente bloque de edificios, doblamos a la derecha y al bajar por unas escalones de piedra llegamos al patio de juegos, un espacio cuadrado con todo lo que le dije que había, con una nueva capa de pintura encima.

Joel y sus amigos solían salir a este lugar muy a menudo, a veces ellos iban al departamento a buscarlo o él iba a los suyos, y se quedaban aquí hasta que el sol se ocultaba, incluso un poco después ya que papá a veces olvidaba que existía. Nunca me relacioné con sus amigos aunque él quería que lo hiciera, además tampoco tengo amigos en el conjunto, preferí buscarlos en la escuela y hacer cosas lo más lejos posible de aquí. He venido cuando papá me obligaba ya que los amigos de Joel tenían mejores cosas que hacer que pasar todo el día con él.

Él toma la delantera y corre a los toboganes, subiendo y bajando de los tres que hay al menos siete veces en cada uno, todos de la misma altura y estructura. Tomo un columpio verde y empiezo a impulsarme, despacio y muy bajo, viendo a Carlos subir y bajar por los toboganes, trepar las barras de mono y pasarlas con facilidad. En verdad es un chico fuerte, con mucha resistencia, elasticidad y energía, algo que su pequeño tamaño oculta a la perfección, pero sí es un poco torpe para mantener el equilibrio, o a veces se cae sin razón aparente.

Luego de unos veinte minutos decide tomar el columpio junto a mí, el azul, y se impulsa hasta que noto que va más arriba que yo, volviendo de esto una especie de competencia ya que nadie puede columpiarse más alto que yo.

—¡Te reto! —le grito cuando la altura es demasiada y la velocidad también, lo que hace que el viento silbe al pasar por mis orejas.

—¡Acepto, cualquiera que sea el reto! —grita entre sonoras risas.

—Afloja tu zapato un poco, a la cuenta de tres lo lanzamos y el que llegue más lejos es el ganador —describo, empezando a hacerlo.

—¡Morderás el polvo! —afirma, muy seguro de sí mismo.

Giro la cabeza cuando nos movemos en sincronía, los dos nos impulsamos con completa coordinación, las sonrisas amplias en nuestros rostros y nuestras risas erráticas van retumbando por las paredes de los edificios cercanos.

—Uno, dos, ¡tres! —grito, la señal que esperaba antes de que nuestros zapatos vuelen por el aire y aterricen.

El mío cae a unos siete u ocho metros de distancia, nada mal en realidad, pero el suyo lo hace mucho más lejos, supo calcular bien el ángulo, impacta contra la alambrada que divide el complejo del siguiente lote. Un golpe a mi orgullo.

—¡Te dije que morderías el polvo! —dice, casi haciendo un grito de victoria.

Los dos usamos el otro pie para detenernos, golpeándolo contra el suelo para disminuir la velocidad, al lograrlo vamos saltando a recuperar nuestros zapatos, él tiene que bajar una pequeña colina de arbustos para llegar al suyo. Pero no regresa, se queda ahí y estira el brazo, haciendo una señal para que lo acompañe a una zona que no ha sido podada en meses, el césped me llega más arriba de los tobillos.

—Deberías quitarte los zapatos —arqueo ambas cejas y me mira con la cabeza ladeada—, apuesto que el césped hace cosquillas por lo largo que es.

Me antecede para quitarse los suyos junto con los calcetines, los deja bajo la sombra de un árbol y lo veo menear los dedos, como si disfrutara la sensación, pero como es algo que me pide lo imito, haciéndolo despacio y dejando mis botas a un lado. El césped está húmedo cerca del suelo, pero tiene razón, hace cosquillas.

Camina un poco, dando pequeños saltos, se mueve evitando las enormes rocas que hay en el suelo hasta que llega a una zona plana, me dejo caer en el suelo ya que no tengo nada que hacer además de aplastar a los insectos que se cuelan entre los dedos de mis pies. Parece un niño pequeño en medio de un improvisado picnic, incluso veo sus mejillas un poco ruborizadas, seguro por el cansancio.

Se detiene antes de dar el siguiente paso y camina hacia mí, con su amplia sonrisa, ignorando las piedras que acaba de saltar para tomar mis manos y hacer que me levante, lo hago sin que él haga mucho esfuerzo. Pero no me suelta, de hecho entrelaza nuestros dedos para que giremos sobre el césped, descalzos y con grandes sonrisas en nuestros rostros. No lo había visto tan feliz antes, y tampoco creí que un momento como éste pusiera una sonrisa de idiota en mi rostro.

Su sonrisa y sus ojos me cuentan una clase de historia, puedo asegurar que no estaba así de feliz en mucho tiempo, e incluso podría decir que nunca lo ha estado.

Soy ligero de pies, eso es seguro, pero tengo lapsos donde no lo soy, por eso en un descuido meto el pie dentro de un pequeño agujero, mi tobillo se tuerce y por tratar de aferrarme a él los dos caemos. No hay lesión, solamente no vi ese agujero, debe ser la madriguera de algún animal, como una rata.

Caemos uno al lado del otro, con nuestras manos aún entrelazadas. Su hombro está cerca del mío, quizá sólo son centímetros los que nos separan, y sin embargo acorto el espacio entre nosotros, me acerco hasta sentirlo contra mí, por lo que se pone un poco tenso, lo siento en su mano que sujeta la mía. ¿Fue mi culpa? Tal vez sí, o se debió a algún insecto más peligroso que un grillo.

Las nubes que pasean sobre nosotros son enormes y completamente blancas, hay algunos rastros de otras nubes más pequeñas que las acompañan en su camino a merced del viento. Una corriente levanta unas cuantas hebras de césped cerca de mis pies descalzos, las hojas se arremolinan a la distancia, también escucho cuando algunas ramas se quiebran en los árboles lejanos.

Nos quedamos en silencio, otro silencio incómodo pero raramente necesario. Lo miro de vez en cuando con mi vista periférica, tiene los párpados cerrados pero el ceño ligeramente fruncido, y por el poco tiempo que hemos estado vivido juntos sé que está pensando profundamente las cosas, más que como suele hacerlo.

«¿Sería un completo error besarlo, o no lo sería?».

Mi parte racional dice que sí, me dice que debería esperar un poco más para siquiera pensar en poner un brazo sobre sus hombros, eso entre otras acciones que podrían marcar algo así como propiedad sobre algo, en éste caso sobre alguien. Aunque he estado tentado a hacerlo demasiadas veces, tomarlo por los hombros cuando me da la espalda para hacerlo girar sobre sus talones y que nuestros labios por fin entren en contacto, mi mano entrelazada con la suya opina todo lo contrario sobre que sería un error.

Mi parte impulsiva dice que debería besarlo tanto en la mejilla como en los labios, tocar todo su cuerpo y juntar el mío al suyo, entregarme a él y hacer que se entregue a mí, en síntesis dejar que los exageradamente repentinos sentimientos que tengo por él se descarguen en sus diversas formas imaginables. Siento esa extraña y alocada necesidad de decirle y hacer de todo con él.

Por muy disonante que pueda sonar con mi personalidad, mi parte racional tiende a ganar en casi todas las decisiones que tomo, suelo no escuchar mucho a mi parte impulsiva, y menos si se trata de un chico con quien no puedo hablar sobre desnudez sin que se sonroje o se ponga incómodo.

Pero maldita sea, esos torpemente dulces besos en mi mejilla parecen volver a la vida justo ahora que estoy en incertidumbre, recordándome que no soy el único que tiene la opción de dar un veredicto final; él también va a hacerlo, me aceptará o me rechazará dependiendo de cómo sienta que interpreto ahora su acto para que superara mi mala pasada de la semana anterior.

Después de un mes en que soy yo el que suele comenzar una charla es él quien empieza a hablar de cosas triviales, rompemos el hielo con la típica charla para que no haya más silencio incómodo. Dice cosas que ya sabía, como su gusto por la escuela, los entrenamientos, y su amor por los dulces, especialmente si se trata de chocolate, lo que cambia es que lo escucho más allá, por ejemplo piensa que los días lluviosos son los mejores días en todo el universo, al igual que yo, le gusta la combinación de tonos blancos, negros y rojos en cualquier cosa, como ya ha quedado claro en su forma de vestir, dice que le gustan más las pinturas en esos tonos que con múltiples colores, le gusta bailar en ocasiones y en festividades, aunque su madre nunca lo ha visto hacerlo.

Después de eso pasamos horas jugando el infantil, pero tengo que admitir que muy divertido, juego de señalar nubes y encontrarles forma. Cuando les encuentra la forma de algo el viento la desfigura y da un resultado completamente diferente.

Nuestras manos siguen entrelazadas, separadas un poco de las palmas para que el aire circule entre nuestra piel. Mi respiración está más tranquila, los latidos de mi corazón siguen siendo muy fuertes y las sensaciones siguen estando en mí con intensidad, nublando mi capacidad de juicio. Podría tener taquicardia justo ahora y no saberlo, o de nuevo prefiero culparlo.

—¿Te has mudado mucho? —pregunto después de unos minutos en los que nos sumimos en un silencio para nada incómodo.

—Desde que tengo cinco años, he estado en trece ciudades diferentes, algunas veces más tiempo que en otras. Mamá es quien manda en sus trabajos, por eso tiene la facilidad de encontrar uno estable a donde sea que vayamos.

—Eres afortunado, he vivido en ese departamento toda mi vida.

—Al menos tienes un sitio al que puedes llamar tu hogar… —deja la frase sin terminar, haciendo que me sienta totalmente estúpido por quejarme de algo así; no es la primera vez que me hace cambiar de parecer de esa manera.

Para mitigar el mal momento, o preguntar sobre su madre, presiono su cintura con mi dedo y comienza a reírse, cuando comienzo a hacerle cosquillas con más ánimos él suelta nuestras manos entrelazadas y trata de protegerse de mi ataque. Aprovecho mi mano ahora libre para hacer lo mismo a la altura de su cuello.

—¡Jay, basta, por favor! —grita entre carcajadas. Su risa es el sonido más bello del universo, y en este momento que compartimos es como una suave armonía.

Me detengo de inmediato que su risa suena errática y desesperada, clamando por un poco de aire, un minuto después de iniciado mi ataque. Inhala y exhala hasta que calma su respiración y se sonroja, se cubre el rostro con las manos.

Escucho que algunas de sus articulaciones chasquean por sus movimientos y lo veo levantándose, supongo que quiere estirarse luego de estar echado en el suelo por tanto tiempo, alternando entre silencios, charlas que no nos llevarán a ningún lado, y señalar las nubes. Un momento más a su lado no me hará daño… de hecho quiero más momentos como estos, muchos más.

—Esto no se quedará así —usa un tono de voz grave.

Se sienta a horcajadas sobre mí en el segundo siguiente, su cuerpo apenas hace que sienta una diferencia de peso. Aferro las uñas al suelo y trato de huir, haciendo que mis caderas choquen contra las suyas cuando intento alejarme, él pone sus manos sobre mis hombros y me deja completamente recostado sobre el césped, y podría hacerlo a un lado si en verdad tuviera la convicción de querer hacerlo.

Me muerdo el labio inferior por dentro y con fuerza mientras trato de reprimir todos los pensamientos que ahora llegan a mi mente, todos los que lo involucran saltando sobre mi regazo y con la cabeza hacia atrás, su blanco, delgado y pecoso cuerpo desnudo sobre el mío, disfrutando al máximo de mí mientras yo disfruto al máximo de él cuando descubro la forma en que su cuerpo reacciona a mí cuando lo descubro con mi parte más sensible. «Que me jodan, ¡piensa en otra cosa, piensa en otra puta cosa ya!».

Su mirada se cruza con la mía entonces, jamás esperé tener su mirada tan cerca así como tener su cuerpo sobre el mío en el mismo día, no en tan corto tiempo de empezar a interactuar como conocidos… buenos amigos… amigos entre los que hay una tensión que sofocaría a cualquiera… ¡lo que sea que seamos!

Quita las manos de mis hombros y comienza a hacerme cosquillas también, debajo de la barbilla y a los costados de mi cuello, de inmediato me río a carcajadas y trato de escapar. Al tratar de levantarme hago que mi cadera choque otra vez contra la suya, con un poco más de fricción, en otro escenario esto sería glorioso, pero ahora estoy sumido en una extraña combinación de emociones entre las que están la felicidad, el miedo, la excitación y el nerviosismo.

Logro liberar mis brazos en un descuido de su parte, lo tomo por los hombros y con un movimiento veloz de todo mi cuerpo hago que rodemos para que ahora él quede recostado en el césped. Recupero la respiración mientras él sonríe con cada segundo que transcurre.

Verlo debajo de mí, cediendo aunque haría hasta lo imposible para no estemos en esta posición, la sonrisa que me dedica y el sonrojo que resalta las pecas en sus firmes y suaves pómulos hacen que mi corazón vuelva a acelerarse, más que en el momento que estaba sobre mí y tenía toda esa clase de ideas con él. Escucho un molesto pitido que se mezcla con el armónicamente alterado latir de mi corazón. Carlos es un chico delicado, alguien nuevo en mi vida, fuerte, veloz, ágil, amable; diferente, el opuesto a mí, muy, muy diferente.

Y… sin embargo… quiero hacerlo.

Paso mis manos de sus hombros a sus mejillas, acunándolas y sintiendo todo ese calor que expide su cuerpo. Recargo mi cuerpo a la altura de su estómago y me sonríe, lo que también me hace sonreír y sentir el ya acostumbrado sonrojo por tenerlo tan cerca, al tener un momento que nos pertenece; nosotros.

Mi lado impulsivo empieza a tomar control sobre mí a un ritmo acelerado, casi como si le cortara la garganta a mi lado racional para que no vuelva a arruinar sus planes. No debo hacerle caso, no debo ceder a lo que sea que quiero ceder justo ahora. No debo hacerle caso… pero debo y quiero hacerlo.

—¿Qué haces? —comienzo a acercarme poco a poco cuando deja de hablar. Es como si alguien más me empujara a lo que estoy por hacer. Trago con fuerza.

—No… no lo sé…

Lo miro a los ojos, lo sigo haciendo hasta que nuestras respiraciones se cruzan y el calor sofocante emana de los dos. Respiramos por la boca, yo completamente asustado, él no sabría decirlo, trago el otro nudo que hay en mi garganta y Carlos desliza las palmas de sus manos por mis brazos expuestos, las coloca sobre mis hombros y por un momento creo que va a alejarme, el rechazo que todavía estoy esperando, pero sólo las deja ahí recargadas, moviendo los pulgares lentamente.

Ambos cerramos los párpados y suspiramos, deja salir un pequeño gemido y me acerco más a él, le acaricio los pómulos para que vuelva a gemir, disfrutando del simple toque de la parte trasera de mis dedos sobre sus pecosas mejillas. Yo también disfruto de este pequeño momento.

Lo único que me permite hacer mi racionalidad, que gana la batalla, es besar su mejilla izquierda, dejando salir otro suspiro contra su rostro. No puedo caer de bruces en esa clase de encantos de alguien, no puedo permitir que alguien llegue a mí de una manera tan acelerada. Es por su bien, y por el mío.

—También yo —responde, pero la pregunta es: ¿a qué respondió?

Al mismo tiempo que me levanto y lo dejo en el suelo me doy cuenta que no es simplemente urgencia o lujuria lo que siento por él, es algo que sí va mucho más allá, aunque no sé si solamente sea idea mía.

Estiro la mano y él la acepta con una sonrisa, lo ayudo a que se ponga de pie y solamente tomamos nuestros zapatos, caminamos descalzos hasta el edificio, lado a lado, no nos molestamos en limpiar la tierra que queda en nuestros pies al entrar al edificio ni al departamento, la limpieza le corresponde a Joel de todos modos.

Regresamos a nuestros sitios, es como si no nos hubiésemos movido en todo el día, él vuelve a la pantalla plana y yo a mi tediosa tarea, esta vez tomo mi puñado de copias y un resaltador azul para terminar con lo que me corresponde. Fue un buen descanso, necesario para despejar la mente y puntualizar algunas cosas, lo sé por el hecho de que siento un peso extra fuera de mis hombros además de que, cuando levanto la mirada sólo por un momento, lo veo sonrojado, sonriéndome, y con la mejilla recargada sobre sus rodillas.

Verlo de esa manera, sentir cómo reacciono al verlo, me hace plantearme una simple pregunta: ¿a qué le temo?

Ya no se trata sólo de temor por las conductas que sea que pueda tomar, las cartas están sobre la mesa, las de los dos ya son visibles, pero más bien es algo así como miedo a que él pueda ver si soy una persona vulnerable, a que yo mismo descubra mi propia vulnerabilidad; entrar en terreno no explorado.

Comienzo mi lectura sobre salud pública notando que no me había sentido tan contento en mucho tiempo, tanto que la sonrisa no se borra de mi rostro.

* * *

—Muy bien, todos sentados en las orillas y con las piernas cruzadas —ordena el profesor Joseph, deteniendo el siguiente turno de rotaciones.

Todos dejamos salir un pesado suspiro de alivio y hacemos lo que nos ordena, sentados en los extremos del salón de entrenamientos, las piernas cruzadas además de recuperando el aliento. Los que hemos estado aquí mucho tiempo sabemos que es el previo a tener una pelea al medio del salón, frente a todos los padres, madres, y quienes aspiran a formar parte de nuestras filas, los demás sólo se tiran al suelo y toman profundas respiraciones, como si en cualquier momento estuvieran a punto de desmayarse, o a morir por completo. Por suerte el entrenamiento terminará temprano, él debe volver para el turno nocturno de su otro trabajo.

—Entonces, ¿por dónde empezaremos? —dice, lo cual en verdad me deja caer con la espalda sobre la duela y respirar profundamente, odiando el bulto que se hace en mi nuca cuando me ato el cabello. Emplea esa expresión antes de comenzar con los niños pequeños, los montones de niños pequeños que hay.

Levanto la mano y me da una señal con la cabeza para que pueda ir al baño, aunque sólo quiero tomar un poco de aire. Me pongo de pie y dejo todo mi equipo de protección a un lado, salgo con paso apresurado y casi doy salto hasta el techo cuando las frías baldosas del suelo entran en contacto con mis adoloridos pies descalzos, haciéndome lamentar haber dejado la tibia madera atrás.

Me miro en el sucio espejo y me quito el sudor que corre por mi frente con la manga de mi camiseta, la única ocasión en la que me gusta usar mangas ya que, incluso cuando tengo brazos poderosos, no me gusta pregonar sobre ellos. Todavía tengo la marca de un corte que me hizo un niño en la mejilla derecha ya que sus guantes se están deshaciendo, tengo un pequeño moretón en el pómulo derecho, cortesía de Evie, y el labio superior hinchado por el profesor Joseph en una de las mejores palizas que me ha dado hasta ahora, eso combinado con que tengo las piernas completamente adoloridas por cada agresiva patada que asestaba; él no se fue muy limpio que digamos, tuvimos que parar ya que lo golpee en la nariz y comenzó a correr sangre, pero él dice que le gusta ese trato, si no sale herido en menor grado entonces no fue un buen entrenamiento, y de ser así toma represalias.

Bebo un poco de agua helada del grifo y antes de salir veo que la puerta del cubículo del baño se abre, Chad sale con la cabeza agachada, su camiseta sin mangas empapada de sudor aunque no lo vi dar su máximo rendimiento; no me extraña del todo si considero que es el favorito.

Ruedo los ojos y hago como si no lo viera sonreír como un idiota por el simple hecho de verme, sólo contemplo los restos de un buen entrenamiento hasta que lo veo sentarse sobre el lavabo, junto a mí, su pierna tocando mi cintura.

—Un poco morado para tu atractivo, Jason —se ríe, contraigo los dedos de los pies para no gritarle directo en la cara, me limpio el sudor una vez más y tomo otro trago de agua, pasándolo despacio.

—Prefiero eso a sudar sin razón aparente —lo confronto y se ríe de nuevo.

—He estado entrenando fuera, por eso no necesito hacer tanto aquí.

—Lo que digas.

Me dispongo a salir de aquí cuando una idea brilla dentro de mi cabeza, no la más brillante pero sí lo suficientemente malvada como para poner del peor humor a cualquiera, algo que a mí me haría patear cestos de basura.

Le guiño el ojo derecho y avanzo hasta colocarme entre sus piernas, nuestras caderas no entran en contacto por la leve diferencia de alturas pero pude notar cuando se deslizó un poco hacia abajo. Antes de que pueda hacerse hacia atrás lo tomo por la camiseta, con un gran esfuerzo para no hacer un gesto por su sudor en contacto tan directo con mi mano, acercándolo a mí tanto que casi puedo ver lo que está entre sus pensamientos a través de sus ojos.

—No tan arrogante ahora, ¿eh? —gruño, sintiendo que su cuerpo tiembla. En verdad debe sentir que su mayor sueño se está haciendo realidad; pobre iluso.

—P-puedo olvidarme d-de eso por un m-momento o dos —guiño el ojo otra vez, siguiendo con mi farsa, notando que la represión excesiva en una persona la vuelve aburrida, pero esa misma clase de represión la veo en otra cierta persona, en su caso me resulta cautivadora además de adorable.

Es por él que no dejo que esto pase a mayores, además de que ver a Chad no me produce nada más que ganas de golpearlo. Debe ser frustrante estar en medio de una conflictiva como la suya; afortunadamente no tuve la oportunidad de vivir en una situación similar.

Se inclina hacia mí y es el momento cuando me muevo hacia atrás, deteniendo su hombro para que no caiga con la cara primero al suelo pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción en mi rostro. Me río hacia mis adentros mientras levanta la mirada, desconcertado, como si acabase de despertar del sueño erótico más candente que alguna vez haya tenido conmigo y que nunca se verá realizado, al menos no si estoy en mis cinco sentidos, alerta ante cualquier situación.

No digo nada más, esta vez sólo emprendo mi camino de vuelta con los demás, entrando en el momento justo cuando la siguiente pelea, entre dos adolescentes cuyos nombres no recuerdo, se termina. Los dos hacen la seña de respeto, nuestro saludo como se le refiere en ocasiones, para eso golpean el puño derecho contra la mano izquierda extendida y hacen una reverencia, luego uno pone el brazo sobre los hombros del otro y caminan como viejos amigos hasta sus lugares, como un par de raros amigos que acaban de golpearse con un deje de odio pero que parece una situación ajena a ellos.

Una pareja de niños pequeños se pone de pie para comenzar con su momento al centro, a la vista de todos, sus padres toman vídeos y fotografías cuando corren de un lado al otro, de vez en cuando deciden soltar un golpe o una patada pero no se detienen las risas. Mientras están en ello el profesor Joseph se acerca a mí, con los brazos cruzados y sin prestarles mucha atención ya que no se harían daño con la simpleza de sus ataques. Tienen como seis o siete años de todos modos.

—Terminaremos el día contigo y dos peleas más, tengo ánimos de verte contra dos contrincantes pero no al mismo tiempo, uno de ellos será Chad, pero quien lo siga… lo tengo, el primero será Carlos, luego…

Dejo de escuchar sus palabras cuando su nombre queda incluido para finalizar el día, asiento con la cabeza y media sonrisa, una de las más falsas que alguna vez he dedicado, porque cuando giro sobre mis talones me muevo por las malas, con una lucha interna mientras me pongo mis grandes y pesados guantes rojos además de las protecciones necesarias en la entrepierna, las espinillas, y un protector dental de goma para evitar dientes astillados o derribados.

Lo veo ponerse de pie y camina en círculos con la cabeza un poco agachada, desde lejos puede parecer que está listo para esto, eso me hace pensar, pero sólo los movimientos veloces de sus ojos me dan el reflejo claro de lo que está pasando en realidad dentro de su cabeza; el miedo real.

Rodeo el escenario de pelea y me paro a su lado, momento en el que se detiene, descruza los brazos y los deja rígidos a su lado, al igual que yo miramos a los niños mientras siguen yendo de un lado al otro, nuestro profesor los anima a que haya contacto pero parecen más concentrados en otra cosa.

—¿Todo en orden? —le pregunto en voz baja. Traga con fuerza.

—De maravilla —responde en otro susurro, más bajo de lo que un susurro debería ser, como si fuera algo sólo para tranquilizarse a sí mismo.

—Sabes que no voy a lastimarte… mucho, ¿verdad? —le sigo hablando con susurros firmes, algo que lo hace suspirar pesadamente.

—Pero hay una posibilidad —lo golpeo levemente en el brazo y se ríe por lo bajo—. ¿Entonces no lo harás? —inquiere, tratando de despejar sus pensamientos.

—Claro que no —le pongo el brazo sobre los hombros, la primera vez que lo hago, y la sensación en mi estómago es algo que no puedo describir—, después de todo todavía eres alguien recién salido del empaque, y aunque fueras avanzado seguiría sin hacerlo; sí soy agresivo pero no en un contexto como éste.

Gira la cabeza y le devuelvo el gesto que me debilitó las rodillas, los párpados cerrados y la sonrisa, similar a la mueca que hace Mal cuando hace su intento por sonreír. Para cuando vuelvo a abrirlos veo, además del sonrojo, un deje de mucha relajación que su cuerpo parece expedir.

Regresamos nuestra atención al centro, en mi cabeza estoy en retrospectiva, dándome cuenta que es la primera vez que va a mostrar lo que ha aprendido frente a todos, en la mayoría de las ocasiones queda olvidado (porque es escurridizo y se puede esconder con facilidad) o, en las pocas veces que su nombre es mencionado, el tiempo de clase se termina. Será una experiencia entretenida.

Chad vuelve, todavía sonrojado, y se prepara con las protecciones necesarias, como si hubiese escuchado el plan para concluir el día, pero se queda charlando con los adultos. Sin embargo me mira con firmeza, nos mira a ambos, momento en el que recuerdo que mi brazo sigue sobre sus hombros, cuando puedo sentir cómo los encoge gradualmente, dejando que sus pensamientos lo venzan.

—Carlos, Jay, al centro —ordena el profesor Joseph. Pongo el protector en mi boca, él lo hace tan rápidamente que casi se lo traga, avanzamos al centro mientras nuestro profesor ajusta las agujetas flojas de sus guantes—. Ustedes son mayores, quiero ver más movimientos de puños y piernas, recuerden que quien sabe más le debe enseñar a quien sabe menos, además no hay proyecciones al suelo ni derribes. ¿Entendido? —ambos asentimos con la cabeza, él más rápido de lo necesario.

Le guiño el ojo cuando su mirada se encuentra con la mía, sonríe un poco, y quien no me haya visto puede hacerlo por los espejos que nos rodean.

—Saludo, guardia arriba —lo hacemos y tomamos nuestra posición, el pie derecha atrás y los puños arriba, las piernas ligeramente flexionadas, los dos preparados para cualquier ataque—. Comiencen.

Con un choque de guantes todo comienza.

Él es el primero en atinar en mi ojo izquierdo, en serio no vi venir su puño en un ataque lateral, no esperaba que fuera veloz, no esperaba retroceder un poco por la fuerza que impuso en el golpe, y tampoco esperaba la sorpresa de todos aquí.

Soy bueno en esto de las artes marciales, hay ocasiones en las que prefiero al kung-fu por sobre el tourney, no me considero el más grandioso o el mejor, es obvio que hay muchos mejores incluso en nuestro pequeño gran grupo, pero de todos modos he podido evitar menores ataques cuando estoy alerta.

No sé qué es lo que me distrae, quizá el hecho de que dio un salto hacia atrás y me mira con pavor, como si fuera a reaccionar de un modo salvaje contra él, pero le guiño el ojo otra vez, logrando que al sonreír me muestre el protector en sus dientes, rojo con detalles negros. Totalmente su estilo.

Por el siguiente minuto y medio, que es la duración de los asaltos de una pelea no oficial, nos movemos en círculo dentro del cuadrado que simboliza el área de combate, las esquinas marcadas por personas y por las columnas de la estructura natural del salón; si alguno de los peleados pone un pie afuera cuenta como una falta, y a la segunda falta se da por perdido el asalto, junto con toda la pelea.

Lo pateo en la parte externa de los muslos y lo golpeo con mediana fuerza en el rostro cuando baja las manos, él arremete a golpes contra mí, en una ocasión logra sacarme del área de combate, momento en el que sacudo la cabeza, haciendo a un lado todo eso que me distrae al verlo.

No sabría bien el momento en que sucede pero algo cambia entre los dos, como si el verdadero espíritu competitivo se arraigara en ambos, pero después de su primera salida del área empiezan a presentarse los golpes más contundentes, los esquivos más certeros, las patadas más agresivas, y los intentos para vencer al otro como si fuera el último objetivo, no demostrar lo que él ha aprendido y mi control para enseñar a un novato sobre esto.

—Tiempo fuera —nos ordena el profesor cuando nos volvemos un nudo de extremidades, él pateando mi pierna derecha y yo golpeando repetidamente contra su mejilla derecha, cosa que no evita al pensar en otra cosa. Nos apartamos para ponernos firmes, mirando uno al otro—. Saludo entre ustedes, dense la mano —lo hacemos, los dos sonreímos como idiotas y pongo mi brazo sobre sus hombros para que podamos tomar un poco de aire, yo más que nada al pensar que tengo una pelea más por hacer—. Eh, Carlos, tú te quedas, Jay puede tomar aire.

Los dos nos ponemos rígidos, quito el brazo de sus hombros y puedo notar cómo el color se va lentamente de su rostro, volviéndolo incluso más pálido de lo que ya es. Carlos gira sobre los talones mientras dejo el área, se flexiona para tomar aire y se estira para sacarlo, revelando la tentadora línea de su cintura cuando la camiseta se levanta sólo un poco. Me piso el pie izquierdo para obligarme a mirar a otro lado, lamentando hacerlo hecho ya que lo utilizaré pronto.

—Chad, pasa al centro, por favor.

Cada uno de mis glóbulos blancos y rojos se vuelve un guijarro, se convierten en pequeñas piedras que, al ser una cantidad innumerable, hacen que mis rodillas se debiliten un poco, casi haciéndome caer al suelo. Cruzo los brazos y me coloco contra un muro, fingiendo un cierto tipo de escepticismo cuando por dentro me estoy mordiendo las uñas, un hábito que superé hace mucho tiempo.

Se les repite la indicación sobre que no hay ataques en el suelo, que es sólo un ejercicio más del día, pero el padre de Chad le ha enseñado que, sin importar el contexto en que esté, siempre debe salir victorioso, incluso si debe lastimar al otro para conseguirlo. En el fondo sé que quiere seguir siendo visto como el bastardo despiadado que suele ser.

Se les da la orden para comenzar, chocan los guantes y es él quien lanza el primer golpe, girando sobre sí con el brazo extendido, uno que le da en la cabeza, justo en la parte trasera de la oreja derecha, lo que le hace trastabillar por un ataque a una zona tan importante.

Nosotros no realizamos una pelea como se debería, con mucho esfuerzo o con riña, por eso intuyo que el sudor que corre por los costados de su rostro es debido al miedo sobre lo que pueda pasarle ahora; tengo algo similar pasándome en el estómago justo ahora mientras veo cómo se lanzan puñetazos a todas las partes del cuerpo, los de Chad son peores ya que son más acertados, dispuestos a vencer, y si tiene la idea que creo le vino a la cabeza por vernos tan cercanos entonces entiendo por qué me separo de la pared, ahora más ansioso que antes.

Va a lastimarlo para llegar a mí.

Se les da la señal de que tienen medio minuto al centro, la sonrisa de bufón de Chad se agrande cuando bloquea uno de sus golpes con el brazo derecho y lo eleva un poco, lo necesario para golpearlo debajo de las costillas sólo una vez. Carlos, aturdido, responde levantando la pierna hacia su cara, algo sencillo para él por su elasticidad, pero se encuentra con un codo que impacta contra su empeine, el cual quedará entumecido. He estado en esa situación.

Odio tener que admitirlo pero Chad está mejor preparado para las peleas que yo, eso porque yo he optado por un lado que me permite mostrar mi flexibilidad, equilibrio, fuerza, capacidad de respiración; la otra cara a lo que se realiza aquí, la parte que pocos deciden practicar, pero ver esa repulsiva sonrisa socarrona que le da a Carlos antes de atinar una patada frontal a su estómago con tal fuerza que lo hace caer y arrastrarse por el suelo unos cuantos centímetros me hace recuperar la compostura, volverme esa persona en quien me convierto si alguno de mis amigos está en peligro: ser un estúpido héroe.

Por fortuna es la segunda salida, la pelea termina ahí, Carlos logra ponerse de pie y hace su saludo final antes de alejarse cojeando, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza para que sus expresiones de dolor no sean tan evidentes.

Antes de que el profesor Joseph me llame, y que él tenga la oportunidad de recuperarse sólo un poco, ya estoy al centro del salón, dando pequeños saltos en mi lugar, listo para enseñarle una lección; se nos da una muy clara indicación: en ésta ocasión sí pueden haber derribes además de ataques cuando estamos en el suelo, sometimientos en pocas palabras, nada que ninguno de los dos no haya realizado en este punto de los entrenamientos. Los dos hacemos nuestro saludo y tomamos nuestra posición, apenas doy el choque de guantes con él cuando inicio pateándolo en ambas piernas con fuerza, algo que pocos hacen ya que prefieren atacar al rostro o al pecho, pero me abstengo tanto en eso que no noto cuando me esquiva y también atina con el talón de su pie en el espacio debajo de mis costillas, casi dejándome sin aliento para continuar.

Me sonríe entonces, ganándose un puñetazo en medio de la cara y una patada en el estómago, retrocediendo un poco y con arcadas tan fuertes que se quita protector bucal, con un poco de sangre, para evitar el vómito. Agranda los ojos y lo lanza hacia su hermana, mueve los brazos con más libertad, como si estuviera ebrio y fuera su estilo de pelea, el cual ha copiado del profesor Joseph y que me distrae lo suficiente para que me golpee en la nariz, haciéndome sangrar ya que siento la caída de las gotas, pero eso no me detendrá hasta que el tiempo termine.

—Podemos golpearnos de verdad, sin niñerías —conectamos un puñetazo en la barbilla del otro, un golpe que ninguno de los dos dio bien ya que habríamos terminado noqueados.

—Adelante, no necesito nada de esto de por medio, puedo encargarme de ti con mis propias manos —arrojo los guantes al suelo y vuelvo a acercarme a él con velocidad, apenas tiene tiempo para quitárselos y mirarme con total severidad, haciendo de esto un verdadero enfrentamiento entre hombres, cuerpo a cuerpo.

Tristemente ninguno de los dos tiene la oportunidad de golpear al otro ya que el profesor Joseph se interpone entre nosotros; yo casi olvido que él ha tenido que pelear contra tres personas al mismo tiempo, venciéndolos a todos por igual.

Lo que hace es dar una patada llamada cola de dragón, simplemente se agacha y estira una pierna, rodando sobre su propio eje para derribar a quienes pasan por la zona en un ataque furtivo y que, si se observa desde afuera, es precioso. Nos ataca a ambos, los dos caemos sobre nuestra espalda con un sonido hueco, a Chad logra sacarle el aire y lo hace boquear como un pez fuera del agua, mi cabeza es lo primero en chocar contra la duela y me sostengo la nuca, temiendo que alguna vena en mi cabeza haya estallado.

Nos quedamos tirados ahí, ligeramente agonizantes, yo cierro los párpados para que el espasmódico dolor desaparezca gradualmente, escucho la pesada y sibilante respiración de Chad, como si en verdad le hubiesen roto un hueso o perforado un pulmón; todo un debilucho aunque trate de mostrar lo contrario.

Cuando la sombría presencia de nuestro colérico profesor se coloca en medio de nosotros es cuando abro los párpados, encontrándome con una mirada que mataría a cualquiera además de sus brazos cruzados. Es más bajo de estatura que yo pero con mucha más experiencia de vida; nunca me había sentido tan asustado.

—No estoy dispuesto a recibir a ninguno de los dos en otro entrenamiento a menos que se disculpen, en verdad creí que toda su inútil rabieta sobre quién es el mejor se había terminado hace ya mucho tiempo —nos habla con firmeza, como un padre dándole un escarmiento a sus dos pequeños hijos revoltosos.

—Pero él fue quien comenzó todo, además lastimó a un principiante.

—Carlos ha estado aquí el tiempo suficiente para poder defenderse de algo como eso.

—Él… tiene razón… y por eso… quería ver lo que tiene… —musita Chad a mi lado, como tiene los párpados cerrados no ve la mirada de desprecio que le dedico. Es un experto a jugar a ser la víctima incluso cuando tiene la espada asomándose por detrás de su espalda.

—Como sea, sigo esperando que se disculpen, o en caso de no hacerlo espero que busquen una forma de arreglar todo esto, son casi adultos para seguir con pleitos tan infantiles y absurdos.

Vuelvo a girar la cabeza hacia él, después la muevo en dirección contraria para evitar las arcadas que se apoderan de mí, viendo que los grandes ojos de Carlos están fijos en lo que se desarrolla en este lado del salón; quizá está temiendo por mí aunque mi bienestar o mi estadía aquí son lo que menos me importa, Chad necesita alguien que lo frene de seguir siendo un imbécil, traté de hacerlo pero no resultó como esperaba.

Finalmente me trago el orgullo junto con la sangre bajando por el interior de mi nariz, siendo el idiota que suelo ser.

—Chad, eres un hijo de puta y no te soporto, toma mi disculpa ya que de todos modos no lo digo en serio, sólo lo hago para cumplir con lo que me piden.

—Jay, sabes que no… —comienza el profesor Joseph pero lo interrumpo al ponerme de pie, viendo puntos negros en mi vista periférica.

—Sé que eso no era lo que esperaba, pero si esto se llevaba al exterior entonces es seguro que habría terminado peor —ruedo los ojos y estiro la mano hacia el idiota que yace todavía en el suelo cuando me mira—. Sólo quería establecer un punto en todo esto.

Por las malas toma mi mano y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie, nos alineamos para terminar con el entrenamiento y cuando hacemos el salido final es entonces cuando todo se enfría, el grupo de compañeros que comparte un interés en común se ve en dificultades ya que los problemas personales se quedan en medio.

No es la primera vez que algo así pasa, Ben y Chad tienen problemas similares todo el tiempo, pero nadie le toma importancia ya que ellos se conocen desde que eran niños pequeños, su relación siempre ha sido así ya que está la lucha por el dominio en varias cosas, desde los problemas en su vecindario hasta quién es el mejor estudiante de la Preparatoria Auradon, algo de información que Carlos me ha dado ya que los temas de los que hablamos son terriblemente diversos.

Además ellos no solucionan los problemas hasta que tiene que haber sangre y violencia física de por medio, yo sí porque es una buena forma de catarsis.

No le dirijo la mirada a la familia de Chad ni a quienes lo tratan como si fuera un príncipe mimado o algo por el estilo, simplemente me despido de las únicas personas que me caen bien para luego arrodillarme junto a Carlos y obligarlo a colocar un brazo sobre mis hombros para usarme como apoyo, tomo su pesado bolso junto con el mío y los dos caminamos en silencio hacia la calle principal, tomamos un taxi y el camino se vuelve aterradoramente silencioso, ni siquiera el conductor parece querer establecer algún tipo de conversación con nosotros, y de todos modos no es como si me gustara hablar con los conductores de taxis; maldita sea, ni siquiera tomo un taxi tan libremente, sólo es porque no quiero hacerlo pasar por una agonía de caminar hasta el departamento, he pasado también por algo como eso y no es una experiencia que le desea a nadie.

Cuando llegamos al complejo, luego de una discusión sobre quién pagaría, que lo terminé haciendo yo, me usa como apoyo para que caminemos y subamos las distancias necesarias para llegar al departamento, cuando abro la puerta me sorprendo al ver que sólo estamos aquí, ninguna nota o un mensaje de texto.

—Date una ducha, prepararé algo para cenar, después te daré un masaje en el pie para evitar aún más dolor —le ordeno cuando entramos a la habitación, asiente con la cabeza cuando se sienta lentamente en el colchón, dejando sus cosas a un lado y mirando en todas direcciones—. Dilo —le ordeno nuevamente.

—Lo siento —baja la mirada y su voz se quiebra, sus hombros suben y bajan con la velocidad necesaria para decir que está a punto de llorar.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —me arrodillo frente a él, y ahora que mi cuerpo se ha enfriado de todo el ejercicio es cuando siento las secuelas de todos las peleas; casi todas las partes de mi cuerpo están adoloridas o entumecidas.

—Creí que podría defenderme de él, creí que había aprendido más en todo este tiempo que he estado entrenando —aferra su ropa con los puños, empleando tal fuerza que sus nudillos se vuelven blancos—. Lamento ser débil.

—No, no lo eres, y nada de eso fue tu culpa, después de todo nunca sabes qué clase de contrincante vas a tener frente a ti como para saber si lo que has hecho está bien o no —levanto su rostro con mis dedos y, en efecto, veo sus ojos vidriosos—, no quiero que sigas pensando en eso, no fue culpa de nadie y tampoco fue un accidente, sólo fue una situación pasajera.

—Tampoco quería que tú estuvieras en problemas por mi culpa.

—No fue así —aseguro, todavía mirando sus ojos—, fue algo que quería hacer desde hace mucho tiempo pero no se prestaba la oportunidad, ha habido otros principiantes que han terminado peor que tú, todos en sus manos —acuno su mejilla y cede un poco a mi tanto, sin apartar la mirada—. Además te has vuelto alguien muy importante para mí, no podía dejar que se quedará así.

—Pudiste dejarme ser uno más de los principiantes molidos a golpes.

—Podría, sí, pero no quise hacerlo.

—Apuesto a que se veían como si salieran de una película de terror.

—Tú eres el que se ve mejor —afirmo, sorprendido de que ninguno de los dos ha mirado hacia otro lado.

—Querrás decir el que se ha visto mejor —me corrige pero niego con la cabeza.

—Tú eres el que se ve mejor —repito, acariciando su pómulo, despertando al sonrojo en su rostro y la sensación extraña en mi estómago.

Mal tiene razón, esta tensión está por matarnos a ambos, sería demasiado de su parte si finge que nada de esto está pasando, y ya es demasiado de mi parte no hacer nada para dejar un punto claro entre nosotros. Porque sí hay un nosotros.

—Creo que debería ducharme —dice, tomando delicadamente mi mano antes de ponerse de pie, siseando por el dolor en su pie—, y no, no necesito ayuda.

—Como quieras, prepararé la cena, y deja que un poco de agua caliente caiga sobre tu pie, debe hincharse todo lo necesario para que el masaje lo mejore.

En un giro es él quien guiña el ojo en mi dirección, me quedo inmóvil en el suelo incluso cuando la puerta del baño se cierra detrás de él, el único momento en el que vuelvo a mí es cuando los chorros de agua comienzan a caer y Carlos deja salir un profundo gemido de relajación, uno que me estremece por completo.

Quiero escucharlo gemir más de esa manera… por mi culpa.

Sacudo la cabeza y entro a la cocina, me lavo las manos y tomo la sartén con espagueti a la boloñesa que dejó papá del almuerzo de hoy y lo coloco sobre una hornilla, colocando una tapa de cristal para que el calentamiento sea más rápido.

Mientras espero tomo mi teléfono y respondo un par de mensajes, prestando más atención a la conversación con Mal e Evie sobre mi comportamiento en el entrenamiento, las palabras textuales que dijo sobre el profesor Joseph de mí y el deseo por los padres del marica de Chad diciendo que lo mejor sería que no vuelva a estar ahí, que soy algo así como un peligro y una escoria para todos ellos, niños pequeños y adultos por igual, como si fuera malo de corazón.

Con cada mensaje que leo mis carcajadas aumentan.

—Estoy listo —dice en tono cantarín, interrumpiendo mi siguiente tanda de risas que me producen dolor de estómago.

Vierto el contenido de la sartén en dos platos y los balanceo en un brazo, paso al botiquín que está detrás del espejo del lavabo para tomar ungüento de árnica además de una venda nueva y balancearlos en mi mano libre.

De la ligera peste de sudor que había cuando llegamos a la habitación ya no queda ni el menor rastro, ahora queda suplido por el olor de un chico recién salido de la ducha, fresco y con un tobillo brutalmente hinchado descansando sobre la cama contraria a la mía.

Coloco los platos sobre mi cama y me hago un amplio espacio frente a él para sentarme sobre mis piernas, su pie ileso queda cercano a mi cintura mientras tomo el pie hinchado, apenas le doy un toque a la enorme hinchazón cuando ya está agonizando por el dolor, chillando y respirando con los dientes apretados.

—Si yo fuera tú cerraría los párpados, lo que sigue te dolerá más de lo que crees —me obedece ya que los cierra lentamente, colocando su brazo sobre ellos y realizando un ejercicio de respiración diafragmática, algo que aprendí en la escuela y que le comenté que servía para tranquilizar a las personas—, sólo trata de aguantar, lo haré lo más rápido que pueda.

No le doy tiempo de responder ya que comienzo con mi delicado pero firme masaje, moviendo mis pulgares en círculos sobre la hinchazón, avanzando hasta su rodilla ya que es desde ahí donde la hinchazón descenderá. Carlos chilla en ocasiones, gruñe en otras, deja salir profundos lamentos ya que es la primera vez que está en una situación de dolor como esta.

Algo dentro de mi cabeza parece reaccionar a todos esos sonidos, con cada uno de ellos siento como si alguien empujara mi cuerpo más hacia él, buscando por el contacto que espero establecer algún día de la parte inferior de su cuerpo contra el mío, y es esa parte la que parece estar jadeando como un perro en celo.

—Uh… ¿J-Jay? —pregunta con el ceño fruncido, ahogando otro gruñido de dolor al morder su labio inferior.

—¿Sí? —digo, logrando que mi jadeo no sea tan notorio.

—¿Q-qué es esto? —mueve los dedos de los pies.

De inmediato que siento sus pequeños dedos moviéndose contra la firmeza de mi estúpida e impertinente erección, como si quisiera tomarla entre ellos aunque una parte de él se negase, es cuando doy un salto para bajar de la cama, sin soltar su otro pie o haciendo un movimiento brusco que lo lastime aún más.

—E-es… es… —esta es una de las pocas ocasiones en las que no tengo algún tipo de respuesta, sea sarcástica o verídica, pero algo.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? —pregunta, curioso.

«No quiero decírtelas, Carlos, quiero hacértelas, entre ellas besarte con lentitud mientras tenemos sexo hasta el amanecer», internalizo, afortunadamente, ya que mi pensamiento impulsivo me vence de un modo súbito; un noqueo estelar.

—Sólo terminaré de vendarte —logro mantener mi autocontrol aunque mis hormonas están haciendo gelatina con mi cerebro.

Tomo la impecable venda y la enrollo desde su tobillo hasta la mitad de su pie, con firmeza para que los movimientos que haga por la noche no la debiliten, acerco su plato y lo dejo comer en silencio, saliendo de la habitación ya que me resulta muy embarazoso estar cerca de él después de presenciar algo así.

Los minutos pasan mientras me quedo en la mesa del comedor, como si me hubiesen castigado, sin mi teléfono ni nada más que el mantel azul para mirar, sin que otros estímulos me hagan pensar en toda la clase de cosas que me gustaría experimentar con él y descubrir de mí. Me tranquilizo cuando sale de la habitación para cepillarse los dientes, se acerca con pasos cortos a mí y me besa en la mejilla junto con un sonriente deseo de buenas noches, dejando mi plato frente a mí.

No resisto más así que solamente entro por mi cambio de ropa y corro a paso apresurado al baño, pongo la traba de la puerta y me desvisto en un parpadeo, entrando a la ducha y dejando que el agua caliente se fusione con mi cuerpo antes de tomar mi rígido miembro por la base para darme la atención que no he podido darme en mucho tiempo, sin sentir culpa por masturbarme pensando en él.

Lo único que oscila en mi cabeza es que no debo temer a nada, lo que sea que diga o haga a partir de ahora y en adelante sólo puede tomar un camino, que va en una dirección apropiada para los dos, donde quizá no tenga que esconderme para poder tocarme con su recuerdo y donde, quizá, algo genial pueda surgir.


	6. Gracias a él

Tuve todas estas ideas revoloteando en mi cabeza además del cambio de algunas cosas para plasmar las mismas situaciones de la película, espero que sea también de su agrado, además el resto de cosas que tengo en mente me dieron algo así como un arco argumental de tres capítulos, para no sorprenderlos. Pero en fin, les dejo la siguiente y demorada actualización, fav, follow o review, disfrútenlo :)

* * *

 **Gracias a él**

Apenas termino de poner el segundo pie en la acera cuando mi celular suena con ese estrepitoso tono de llamada, dejándome sordo ya que se reproduce en mis auriculares. Literalmente me los arranco de las orejas y veo la pantalla con enojo, viendo que es papá al otro lado de la línea, algo que no es muy usual en un viernes por la tarde, ni nunca.

—Qué pasa —respondo, mirando a ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzar, sin el menor deseo de ser arrollado por un auto tan cerca del departamento.

—Sólo para informarte, la boda de tu tía Jessica se adelantó, será éste fin de semana —dice, sonando apresurado.

—Tía Jessica siempre da buenos regalos en nuestros cumpleaños… —divago un poco, pensando en las ocasiones en las que me obsequió figuras de acción o autos a control remoto, todos esos juguetes que han sido donados a mis parientes más pequeños—. Pero espera, ¿tengo que ir? —pregunto, sonando como un niño que está a punto de ser obligado a hacer algo.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste, sería muy ingrato de tu parte no asistir si la quieres tanto.

—Pero… ¿qué hay de Carlos? —pregunto al ser lo primero que se me ocurre, algo verdadero hasta cierto punto—. Digo, no creo que se sienta muy cómodo en una reunión familiar, considerando que nuestra familia es enorme, y después de todo sigue sin habituarse por completo a vivir con nosotros.

—No había pensado en eso —casi podría jurar que se detiene, yo lo hago para sentarme sobre la acera—. En verdad no sé qué hacer ahora.

Nos quedamos en silencio, veo pasar a los autos cerca de mí, en algunos van los vecinos de mi edificio o de los otros, los que me reconocen me saludan con la mano, yo les devuelvo el gesto con movimientos de la cabeza, esperando a que papá deje de murmurar por lo bajo sobre las ideas que tiene para esto.

—¿Crees que puedan estar bien por un fin de semana? —pregunta, sonando como el padre preocupado que no suele ser.

—Papá, por favor, he estado solo por más tiempo.

—Esa es la cuestión, has estado tú solo, ahora hay alguien más con nosotros.

—Creo que estaremos bien, después de todo ya has visto que Carlos es bueno para las labores del hogar. Es más, estoy muy seguro de que él podría hacer todo mientras yo estoy durmiendo en la sala de estar.

—Él es nuestro invitado, no una sirvienta, aunque tengo mis sospechas sobre eso en realidad… —deja la frase sin terminar, como si pensara que la esclavitud todavía fuera algo que existe en un mundo más o menos civilizados—. Como sea, ¿estás seguro de que no habrá ningún problema si se quedan ustedes solos?

—¿Joel va contigo? —pregunto de inmediato, poniéndome de pie ya que un impulso de no-sé-cómo-llamarlo se apodera de mí.

—Fue el primero en incitarme a ir, honestamente buscaba razones para no hacerlo, pero es mi hermana después de todo, es mi deber.

—Claro que sí, es tu deber como el mayor de tus hermanos.

Se vuelve a quedar en silencio al iniciar una frase, luego lo escucho gruñir con la garganta; disminuyo la velocidad de mi andar ya que me doy cuenta que voy dando saltos, algo en el interior de mi cabeza está pensando en que tendré el departamento sólo para mí, quizá para alguna pequeña reunión con Mal, Evie, Doug y Ben, pizza y videojuegos, quizá con Elisa y Scarlett, charlas sin sentido con Audrey ya que no hemos salido en demasiado tiempo, o estar en el departamento sólo con la compañía de Carlos; cualquier opción es buena.

Creo que optaré por la última opción, después de todo su pie ha sanado por completo y hemos estado haciendo una larga lista de películas que debemos ver, desde lo más clásico hasta la animación infantil, pasando por el terror y algunas cuantas películas de cine de arte e independientes, otras cuantas subidas de tono; una gran idea en síntesis, además el ambiente sigue un poco tenso en el salón de entrenamientos, como si se tratara de un montón de chicas recelosas por algo que les hizo alguien más; montón de divas sin motivo ni razón de ser, sólo que deciden tomar bandos en una estúpida pelea.

—Has estado callado por mucho tiempo, ¿qué estás tramando? —pregunta con firmeza, como si estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos.

—Sólo pensaba en hacer algo con los chicos del entrenamiento —afirmo de un modo descarado, algo que suelo hacer todo el tiempo.

—No estoy dándote autorización —dice, firmemente.

—Bueno, papá, no te lo estoy preguntando —bufa al otro lado del teléfono, el modo en que me da la victoria.

—Lo lamentarás cuando regrese —baja la voz en la última palabra y lo escucho abrir una ventana. Me sorprende que pueda descifrar el origen de los sonidos aún cuando hay teléfonos de por medio—. ¿Por qué Carlos está sentado afuera?

—Ah, eso, es algo que él hace, una vez me dijo que era para no molestarlos si estaban haciendo algo más importante.

—Tu amigo es un poco raro —la ventana se cierra de nuevo, luego escucho el cierre de una cremallera junto con la apresurada voz de Joel—. Como sea, estamos de salida, a él lo dejaré aquí dentro así que espero no te demores mucho.

—Estoy a un par de metros de llegar.

—Muy bien, y como dices que tienes planes sin mi permiso entonces supongo que tienes dinero, no verás de mí un centavo en todo el fin de semana —casi lo escucho cantar por esa victoria que consiguió, una contra la cual me es imposible competir—. Ten cuidado, hijo, nos veremos el domingo por la noche.

—Tranquilo, prometo no quemar el edificio —se ríe conmigo, más obligado a hacerlo que otra cosa—. Saludos a la tía Jessica y a todos los demás, y dile que si su nuevo esposo la engaña yo me haré cargo de enseñarle unas cuantas cosas.

—Se lo diré. Nos vemos, Jay.

Con eso se termina la llamada, espero un par de segundos para que mi vetusto teléfono termine con la conexión con la otra línea antes de hacer un pequeño baile de la felicidad, casi dando saltos mortales hacia atrás.

—¡En tu cara, anciano! —le grito a la pantalla del teléfono, guardándolo en mi bolsillo y caminando con las correas de mi mochila entre mis manos, esta vez sin importarme los saltos que voy dando.

Mi camino solitario no dura mucho ya que algo se mueve a mi lado, junto a mi pie derecho, una maraña de pelo castaño que se mueve con pequeños pasos a mi lado. Antes de que piense que se trata de una alucinación me detengo en distintos lapsos, la diminuta bola de pelo se detiene conmigo en cada uno de ellos, siempre sentándose sobre sus patas traseras y ladeando la cabeza, la cola lo acompaña en ocasiones, momento en el que me arrodillo para mirarlo detalladamente.

—Bueno, hola —le digo al pequeño cachorro que agacha la cabeza cuando estiro la mano hacia él, luego olfatea mi palma y me dejar rascarle en un punto debajo de la oreja derecha, restriega su peludo rostro contra mi mano además de exhalar un chillido—, no sé por qué tengo la sensación de conocerte.

Lo miro detalladamente, es un perro con todo el desarrollo que pueda tener seguirá siendo una raza pequeña, mestizo, todo su pelo es una maraña alborotada, como si incluso aunque lo cepillaran diario decidiera estar en un estado de rebeldía constante. Entre su cuello puedo acariciar una placa de cuero, Chico es su nombre, aunque en el reverso no hay una dirección o los datos de su dueño; grandioso.

Lo tomo por el pellejo entre sus hombros para levantarlo del suelo apenas lo necesario para ver su peso, ligero como una pluma, pero lo toma a juego ya que muerde mi mano, no con el fin de herirme, pero sí logra tomar uno de mis guantes sin dedos, mis favoritos, antes de correr y esconderse debajo de un auto.

—Te odio, pequeño saco de pulgas —gruño mientras me agacho frente al auto, estirando el brazo en un intento vano por alcanzarlo—. Sal de ahí antes de que acabe contigo —le ordeno cuando bajo la cabeza, viendo que se agazapa y mueve la cola, como si fuera el momento más feliz del mundo.

El sonido de la bocina de un viejo auto me hace levantarme de un salto, con los brazos arriba por el miedo a ser secuestrado, pero cuando veo a papá y Joel junto a mí me tranquilizo un poco. Joel baja la ventanilla y lleva puestos un par de lentes oscuros, _mis_ lentes oscuros, los baja un poco para mirarme y guiñar el ojo.

—Creí que estarías por llegar —me regaña papá.

—Un perro robó mi guante, antes debía recuperarlo —levanto las dos manos, haciéndole notar la ausencia, pero no le da importancia ya que rueda los ojos.

—¿Ése pequeño perro? —pregunta Joel con sorna, señalando a mi lado.

Bajo la mirada cuando noto que el tal Chico está sentado junto a mí, mi guante yace inmóvil frente a él mientras jadea enérgicamente, su cola está moviéndose vigorosamente detrás de él y es como si dijera "sólo quería provocar algunos problemas para luego dejar en evidencia que es un mentiroso, sólo era un perdido e inocente perro que no le haría daño a nadie".

Debo dejar de usar tanto mi imaginación.

—En fin, espero ver el departamento tan limpio como lo dejé —me recuerda papá cuando vuelve a encender el auto.

—Haré lo posible, y tal vez venda algo de Joel en vista de que le gusta usar mis cosas sin permiso —le devuelvo el momento de ser un idiota.

Antes de que pueda decirme algo papá acelera, se pierden el final de la calle y es entonces cuando vuelvo mi atención a Chico, piso mi guante para que no vuelva a tomarlo y me arrodillo de nuevo, impidiéndole su escape.

—Vaya cachorro confianzudo además de embustero que resultaste ser, eh —lo tomo nuevamente por el pellejo y encoge sus patas, como si le hicieran eso muy seguido para levantarle la voz, comienza a chillar y acerco mi rostro para ver si se trata de dolor real, momento en el que lame mi mejilla y mueve su pequeña cola.

Lo cargo sobre mi antebrazo mientras saco unas hojas de papel y un plumón de mi mochila, trata de acomodarse como si fuera a tomar una siesta mientras trato de escribir en las cuatro un aviso y las pego con cinta adhesiva en los tres postes de luz más importantes que rodean el complejo, la última se queda en mi respectiva entrada antes de que camine al departamento, algo contento por la momentánea nueva mascota, permanente si el dueño decide no aparecer.

 **CACHORRO CONFIANZUDO ENCONTRADO, TAMAÑO PEQUEÑO, PELO ALBOROTADO Y MARRÓN, PLACA SIN IDENTIFICACIÓN. BÚSCALO EN EL EDIFICIO 5, Y LLÁMALO POR SU NOMBRE YA QUE LOS TIMBRES NO FUNCIONAN**

Mientras subo las escaleras Chico parece estar asustado, chilla más alto además de que se mueve sobre mi brazo, ladra en ocasiones y mordisquea mis guantes, algo que me hace morderme el labio inferior por dentro, para no gritarle que deje de hacerlo por su propio bien.

Vuelvo a rascar de nuevo detrás de su oreja y debajo de su barbilla, se calma un poco aunque los sonidos chirriantes no cesan.

—Calma, sólo estarás aquí por un rato, estoy seguro de que quien sea tu dueño te echa de menos —intento tranquilizarlo, sólo logrando que deje de moverse.

Tengo todo el día, el fin de semana entero, para cuidarlo, el entrenamiento fue suspendido ya que el profesor Joseph tiene cosas que atender de su otro trabajo, y a estas alturas del tiempo que hemos pasado en una relación alumno-profesor sigo sin saber qué otra cosa hace para ganarse la vida, pero supongo que debe ser muy remunerado, porque no creo que dar clases en un centro comunitario y deportivo le deje una mayor ganancia que algo simbólico.

—Oye, Carlos, lamento la demora, pero mira lo que encontré en la calle.

—Hola, Jay, dame un minuto —dice dentro de mi habitación, la puerta cerrada no me dejaría ni siquiera echar un vistazo.

Dejo mi mochila mientras tanto en el sillón, entro a la cocina para ver que papá dejó un poco de comida preparada, lo necesario para tres días sin su supervisión.

Pongo a Chico en el suelo y comienza a olfatear los alrededores, dispuesto a volcar el contenedor de basura orgánica para comer los restos que hay dentro, lo alejo con el pie antes de servirle un poco de agua en un tazón, la bebe en cosa de segundos y le doy más, demorando más en terminarla. El día no fue tan caluroso, pero como los perros no transpiran entonces entiendo su sed.

Escucho la puerta de la habitación cuando se abre, lo levanto por el pellejo y regresa a mi brazo, volvemos a la sala de estar en el momento que Carlos sale, termina de bajar la camisa de manga larga, todavía con el pantalón del uniforme encima, incluso los zapatos siguen ahí.

—Quería ponerme un poco más cómodo, tu papá me habló un poco de lo que pasará el fin de semana —levanta la cabeza con media sonrisa—, creo qu-…

Su rostro se quiebra entonces, pasa de la emoción feliz al opuesto y conversión total, al miedo o algo similar, incluso peor, porque agranda los ojos y se queda rígido en su lugar, se torna más pálido de lo que ya es y empieza a retroceder unos cuantos pasos, sin apartar la mirada aterrorizada.

—Carlos, ¿qué pasa? —doy dos pasos hacia adelante, contados, los mismos que retrocede, se aferra al pomo de la puerta, sus nudillos se tornan blancos.

—U-u-un p-perro —logra articular con su voz baja.

—Oh, él, sí, lo encontré solo en la calle —lo tomo en mi mano y lo estiro hacia él, sus ojos se agrandan más y traga con fuerza, algo que precede al temblor de todo su cuerpo, que se refleja claramente en sus dientes castañeando y las rígidas extremidades.

—L-lo c-c-conozco, es la m-mascota d-d-de la Preparatoria —continua con la voz baja, como si estuviera temiendo a una reacción, quizá mía o del pulgoso ser vivo en mi mano, o una propia, pero temeroso de algo.

—No sabía que tenían mascotas en la escuela —me arrodillo para ponerlo en el suelo, colocando mi mano sobre su lomo ya que parece listo para salir corriendo.

—¡No! —grita Carlos con tanta fuerza que doy dos pasos atrás también, lo veo de nuevo y hasta ahora noto que su cuerpo está escondido detrás de un muro, sólo su cabeza se asoma, sus ojos expectantes y la mano en la puerta, lista para cerrarla en el momento que lo crea más conveniente—. ¡No lo dejes ir!

—¿Por qué no? Parece estar incómodo en mi mano —Chico patalea y jadea, un estado similar a la ansiedad de otros animales, los cuales he visto en documentales ya que papá no nos deja tener mascotas, ni grandes ni pequeñas.

—M-m-me o-odia.

Me pongo de pie en el momento que espeta eso, sujetando con firmeza al perro para que no caiga al suelo y para que no corra hacia él. Eso no parece ser suficiente calma para Carlos, la puerta de mi habitación está entrecerrada y su rostro se ha mantenido sonrojada en todo momento, un reflejo físico de lo que le pasa.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —le pregunto en voz baja, notando en ese momento que la estaba levantando sin razón aparente. Tal vez por mi disposición a las discusiones o algo, y no debo dejar que suceda tan libremente.

—E-e-el primer d-día de clases m-m-me persiguió h-h-hasta el bosque, m-me tuvo en un árbol hasta q-q-que Ben me ayudó.

—¿Y sólo eso te hizo tenerles miedo? —me muerdo la punta de la lengua al percibir que estoy por reírme, suprimiendo el acto.

—Mi madre dice que ellos son animales feroces, rabiosos, y salvajes —dice con monotonía, como si leyera un discurso o la parte trasera de la caja del cereal.

—¿Tú lo crees?

—Si ella lo dice es por algo, ella… es entrenadora… le hacen caso… —cada divagación me hace querer preguntar más, pero como está ahora no creo que sea una buena idea recordarle más cosas sobre su madre.

—No sé por qué siento que esconde algo —le reflejo.

—¡Pues no es así! —levanta la voz y los brazos, Chico se esconde en mí—. ¡Esa es toda la verdad que puedo decirte! —la vena que corre por su cuello resalta por lo tenso de su mandíbula y de toda su postura; justo ahora despiertan mis ganas por recorrerla con mi lengua.

—¿Y eso te da una buena razón para que me grites así? —digo, empleando un modelo de espejo a las emociones pero sin tomarlas, ya que esto podría volverse una discusión a los gritos y con furia en un parpadeo.

Su mirada comienza a divagar, dándose cuenta de lo que hace y lo que no hace en el mismo momento, como si todo ese recuerdo que tiene con Chico se mezclara con la forma coherente en la que suele pensar, como si toda esa situación fuera algo que lo marcó, pero no creo que haya tenido mucho tiempo de haber sucedido. No entiendo muy bien la clase de madre que tiene, sólo sé que es la clase de persona que echa a su hijo de casa cuando está más vulnerable.

Omito eso para centrarme en él otra vez, con la mirada perdida en un punto del universo, a punto de atravesar a otra dimensión con lo penetrante de la mirada.

—Oye, oye, Carlos, escucha, ¿sí? —levanto las manos con Chico todavía entre ellas, como si estuviera a la mitad de una negociación de rehenes.

No le quito la mirada de encima, porque él tampoco lo hace, sigue expectante a lo que pueda pasar, mientras retrocedo y coloco al perro en el espacio detrás de la puerta principal, en el cuadrado que se forma con los dos sillones, donde la única salida queda obstaculizada por mi mochila y mi chaqueta, formando un muro que no le será sencillo saltar por su pequeño tamaño.

Vuelvo mi atención hacia él, su mandíbula se destensa lo suficiente como para dejarlo hablar sin romperse los dientes, sus nudillos ya no son tan blancos por la fuerza que ejerce en el pomo de la puerta y parece que todo su cuerpo por fin ha encontrado la forma de relajarse después de un momento tan tenso.

—Tranquilo, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo trata de respirar conmigo —hago con él un ejercicio de respiración diafragmática, profundo, sosteniendo por cinco segundos y exhalando lentamente por la boca, repitiendo el proceso cuatro veces más ya que si se realiza por más ocasiones se generan mareos. Cuando el sonrojo se esfuma de su rostro es cuando vuelvo a hablar—. Fue un gran error de mi parte, no sabía que les tenías miedo a los perros y creí que sería una buena idea pasar unas horas con él hasta que su dueño apareciera. Lo lamento mucho, en serio, y prometo que no lo volveré a hacer.

Los chillidos que Chico hace en ese momento lo vuelven a poner a la defensiva y alerta, casi estuve a punto de conseguir calmarlo, pero los ruidos de ansiedad que vienen del saco de pulgas que empieza a rascar la puerta me alivian un poco, aunque estoy seguro de que papá va a hacer algunas preguntas si alguna vez nota las marcas, principalmente hacia Carlos porque la presión lo doblega muy fácil.

—¡Chico, vine por ti! —escucho desde el exterior, un grito de preocupación y que proviene de un niño pequeño.

No le digo nada, simplemente doy la vuelta hacia la puerta principal, tomando al "aterrador" perro en el proceso, bajando por las escaleras casi dando saltos, con la emoción de verlo marcharse con su dueño.

Me llevo una enorme sorpresa al ver a Barry, el primo de siete años de Ben, que es prácticamente igual a él excepto por el largo cabello rizado, al otro lado de la puerta de cristal, con la uña de sus dedo índice entre los dientes, caminando de un lado al otro, con su madre sentada sobre el muro de piedra con una expresión confusa en su rostro, una mezcla de alivio y enojo, y sé que la familia del papá de Ben es un poco temperamental en ocasiones, lo he visto aplicado en él.

Abro la puerta y se detiene, Chico comienza a moverse con más ánimos en mis manos y a ladrar con energía, como si nunca hubiese estado más feliz.

—Hola, Barry —estiro la mano con su mascota en ella, de inmediato lo toma y giran en círculos cerca de cinco veces, lo cual logra marearme con sólo ver.

—Ah, Jay, ¡estoy muy feliz de que lo hayas encontrado! —se detiene para hablar, casi puedo ver que los ojos de Chico giran en direcciones diferentes por lo centrifugo y la velocidad de los giros—. Tenía mucho miedo de que alguna muy mala persona lo encontrara y no lo volviera a ver nunca.

—No sabía que vivieras cerca de aquí, o que fuera tu mascota —le digo.

—Es un perro pequeño, sigue a quien quiera que se le cruza en frente —su mamá le quita la palabra—, y no es suyo, sólo le pidió a Ben cerca de un millón de veces poder cuidarlo por el fin de semana hasta que accedió.

—Y estoy seguro de que no quiso hacerlo —afirma Barry, bajando la cabeza y besando entre las orejas de Chico, lo cual lo hace gruñir.

—Bueno, casi lo pierdes después de todo —le digo lo más obvio, haciendo que se encoja de hombros—, creo que eres muy pequeño para cuidar a un perro.

—Ya lo sé, pero lo estaba cuidando muy bien hasta que salió corriendo cuando la puerta de mi casa se abrió a causa de las doncellas, como no había adultos cerca tuve que esperar a que uno apareciera para poder empezar a buscarlo.

—Y todo eso fue hace más de una hora, tuvo tiempo para llegar desde la parte norte del bosque hasta aquí, tuvimos que pedir avistamientos para darnos una idea de los alcances que podría tener —su mamá mira el reloj en su muñeca, agranda los ojos y se pone de pie—, pero debemos irnos ahora, los dos estamos muy felices de que alguien de confianza lo haya encontrado. Barry, agradécele a Jay.

Todos los chicos del entrenamiento, que somos amigos, hemos estado en casa de Ben en muchas ocasiones, a veces coinciden con improvisadas fiestas familiares, por eso nos conocen, aunque eso no evita que les levantemos sospechas por el sitio donde vivimos o las razones por las que entrenamos ese deporte en específico.

—Muchas gracias por cuidar de él, Jay —dice Barry con completa alegría en su tono de voz—, y por favor no le digas a Ben, no quiero que se moleste —agranda los ojos como si él fuese el cachorro, y por supuesto que cedo a su petición.

—No escuchará una palabra de mí.

Estrecho la mano de su mamá y los dos bajan los escalones hacia un auto que no había visto, el conductor les abre la puerta, abordan y en un par de maniobras toman el camino adoquinado para salir de aquí, despidiéndose de mí una vez más cuando pasan junto al edificio.

Resoplo y vuelvo a subir las escaleras, esperando no volver a bajar si no hasta mañana. Cuando entro y cierro la puerta detrás de mí veo que Carlos está en el sillón de dos plazas, sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo pero con los brazos colgando a su lado como cosas sin vida.

Levanta la mirada un poco, cuando me mira sólo agacha la cabeza y encoge los hombros, lo que me hace rodar los ojos y caminar a su lado por la clase de víctima que quiera ser ahora, pero cuando su mano toma mi antebrazo casi lo golpeo en un nervio, por lo sorpresivo del acto y porque no lo esperaba.

—Es estúpido, sabes —afirma, todavía encorvado.

—¿El qué? —inquiero, un tanto cansado por el día.

—Eso, tenerle miedo a un perro, a algo que nunca me ha hecho daño.

—Todo el mundo le tiene miedo a algo, yo no a nada ni a nadie pero sé que todo el mundo tiene al menos uno, en los peores casos le tienen miedo a todo —sus dedos se ponen rígidos sobre mi antebrazo, gira la cabeza y me mira a los ojos.

—Tú también le tienes miedo a algo, sólo que no quieres decirlo.

—¿Y a qué le tengo miedo, sabelotodo? —arqueo las cejas.

Su mirada se mantiene firme con la mía, se pone de pie sin romper nuestro contacto visual, se coloca frente a mí y sólo estira los brazos alrededor de mi cuello, acerca su cuerpo al mío y su cabeza se hunde en mi pecho.

Todavía estoy esperando que el beso que creí iba a darme se haga presente.

—Tienes que descubrirlo tú, mientras tanto lamento comportarme como un imbécil, no debí hacerlo.

—No eres un imbécil, sólo en ocasiones —se ríe contra mi cuerpo, lo que me hace rodearlo en el mismo abrazo, colocando mi mejilla sobre su cabeza. El tenue olor de su cuerpo me hace suspirar ligeramente, algo que lo estremece.

Nos quedamos ahí, de pie, envueltos en los brazos del otro, con el viento que sopla en el exterior, simplemente porque ninguno de los dos parece dispuesto a soltar, no siento que se ponga rígido o se mueva por inconformidad, de hecho es como si nunca se hubiese sentido más cómodo. No estoy ni cerca de estar cansado, de hecho es una de las muchas cosas que había querido hacer pero para las cuales no se prestaba la oportunidad; no quiero más de esa sofocante tensión.

—¿Qué te parece si pasamos el día con nuestro maratón de películas? —separa su rostro de mi pecho para mirarme, la forma de los bolsillos de mi chaleco en sus mejillas dejan en evidencia la presión que ejercía, el sonrojo que resalta sus pecas me hace querer inclinarme hacia adelante y dejar más cosas en claro.

—¿Puede haber dulces también? —pregunta, ilusionado.

—Pan tostado, mermeladas, palomitas de maíz acarameladas, tú dilo, estará ahí también, pero antes quiero que cierres los párpados —el recuerdo de mi regalo para él me hace soltarlo, lo dejo ahí mientras entro a mi habitación, busco en lo más profundo de mi cajón de camisetas hasta tomar la pesada bolsa que he preparado para él—. Esto es algo que he querido darte desde hace un par de días, esperaba llenarla más pero creo que con esto será suficiente para enmendar mi gran error y para que no mueras sobre el sillón por dolor de estómago. Extiende las manos.

Me obedece, casi dando saltos en su lugar por la sorpresa que está por llevarse con mi abundante regalo, porque cuando siente el peso extra en sus manos frunce el ceño, arqueando una ceja para aumentar su expresión.

—Ya puedes abrirlos —lo hace rápido, bajando la mirada hacia sus manos sólo para agrandar los ojos y esbozar la sonrisa más amplia que alguna vez haya visto en su rostro, tan feliz que no puedo contenerme de sonreír también.

—¡¿Cuántos chocolates hay aquí?! —su voz se vuelve aguda, adentra la mano hasta el fondo para ver las distintas presentaciones y variedades que le he dado, casi parece estar babeando por la anticipación.

—La verdad no tengo idea —«ochenta y cinco, antes había noventa y uno pero la tentación de comerlos era demasiada como para no ceder», me digo a mí mismo, siguiendo con mi acto—, comencé a juntarlos desde el día que desayunamos juntos y vi lo mucho que te gustó el pan con chocolate encima, esperaba juntar más pero creo que algo como esto lo ameritaba.

—¿En verdad recuerdas eso?

—Tengo buena memoria, recuerdo muchas cosas en realidad.

Se sonroja y toma un chocolate al azar, le quita la envoltura y muerde la mitad, extiende el otro pedazo hacia mí pero no lo quito de su mano, me inclino para tomarlo con mis dientes, haciendo un roce extra con mis labios en sus dedos.

Preparo todo en la cocina mientras él toma la iniciativa de buscar las películas que veremos y programarlas para que empiece una al concluir la anterior, las que ambos hemos decidido. Coloco todo nuestro festín de golosinas sobre una mesa plegable en medio de la sala justo cuando la primera película empieza, _La Naranja Mecánica_ , una sugerencia que me han dado desde hace mucho tiempo pero que nunca me había detenido a ver como se debería.

—Hagamos esto más entretenido —le sugiero cuando los coloridos créditos de inicio comienzan a aparecer.

—¿Cómo es eso? —sorbe el interior de un chocolate relleno de licor de cerezas, uno de mis favoritos, y el rastro que queda adherido a su mejilla derecha me hace querer ponerme de pie otra vez.

—Detenemos la película en una escena aleatoria y tratamos de adivinar lo que pasa después, quien pierda se quita algo de ropa, el que gano se queda igual, es como jugar póker de prendas pero con una película.

No lo miro, me mantengo enfocado en mis calcetines mientras todo se vuelve sepulcralmente silencioso, ni siquiera escucho el sonido que hace cuando mastica o traga, como si cualquier cosa fuese un distractor. En verdad no espero que acepte, de hecho ya puedo escucharlo anteponer miles de excusas, pero en el raro caso de que sí acepté no sé si pueda sobrellevar un juego de mi invención.

—Nunca he jugado ese juego, ninguno de ellos —afirma, con confianza en la voz—, pero no creo que me mate intentarlo, suena a una competencia divertida.

Giro la cabeza hacia él, atónito porque accedió, justo cuando un chocolate con relleno de licor de cereza choca contra mi nariz, se ríe por verme desprevenido y hace que los créditos continúen.

Pongo los brazos detrás de la cabeza, hundiéndome en el sillón para encontrar un sitio más mullido y cómodo, la luz del atardecer se filtra por la ventana, golpea directo contra mis pies cubiertos y contra la alfombra, casi contra nuestra comida, la que empieza a disminuir a causa de él, alterna entre eso y sus chocolates, de los cuales me da alguno en algunas ocasiones.

Luego de un buen rato detiene la película, cuando van caminando junto a un río, como si apenas recordara que estamos en una competencia ambigua, pero es también como si quisiera agregar más información a lo que ha visto para adivinar.

—Apuesto a que Alex les dará una buena paliza sólo con sus manos, a todos —le digo, previendo lo más obvio que puede pasar.

—Tal vez, pero algo me dice que usará algún arma.

Ruedo los ojos y gruño, es gracioso que no pueda ver lo más claro del mundo, pero deja que la película continúe, viendo que este tal Alex es la clase de persona que me caería muy bien, incluso podríamos ser muy buenos amigos, hasta que las palabras de Carlos se hacen realidad y los ataca con un cuchillo.

—Me gusta este juego, es bueno verte perder para variar —afirma con tono triunfal, aplastando un puñado de palomitas contra su rostro.

—Da igual, alguien terminará sin nada encima, y te aseguro que no seré yo —le respondo, levantándome para quitarme los calcetines.

Tengo que ser precavido, usar mi capacidad para adivinar, además porque me gustaría ver un poco más de toda su piel pálida, las pecas repartidas por doquier, y no mucho pensar que hay marcas en su cuerpo, de las cuales todavía desconozco el origen. Algún día lo conoceré, como hoy sobre su miedo a los perros.

Debo vencerlo a como dé lugar, por mis segundas intenciones.

* * *

Después de la quinta película, el segundo musical que hemos visto, _El Mago de Oz_ , mis párpados luchan por mantenerse abiertos, la noche se ha cernido sobre todo el exterior, la comida ha desaparecido por completo luego de la tercera, y esto parece no llegar a un fin. No digo que sea una mala película, es muy buena, pero el cansancio del día está consiguiendo darme una buena batalla.

Ni siquiera el hecho de que sólo estoy en un ajustado calzoncillo tipo bóxer me evita el cansancio, incluso lo aumenta ya que a veces duermo así, otras sin nada puesto, pero como temo despertar con las cobijas encima y con él mirándome si llego a dormir al natural prefiero llevar algo que me cubra. Además no he recibido la cantidad de miradas que esperé que recibiría, o ver algo abultado a la altura de su cintura, y eso en verdad me hace dudar sobre ciertas cosas.

No sé cómo lo hizo pero se mantiene con un bóxer holgado y su camiseta de manga larga, juega con sus pies y sigue el ritmo de algunas canciones, los cuales son pegajosos y que seguramente también se mantendrán en el fondo de mi cabeza por un buen tiempo, recordándome el buen rato que pasamos. Si considero que no hubo tantas preguntas como esperaba, además de que ésta última tuvo más preguntas, entonces entiendo cómo pudo lograrlo, pero también me doy cuenta que soy muy ligero con mi forma de vestir.

—Creo que ésta ha sido la mejor de todo el día —anuncia con un suspiro, casi como las ridículas personas que se ponen de pie en el cine para aplaudir cuando la película se termina.

—Me quedo con la de terror, pero admito que ésta fue buena —me estiro, con un movimiento de mi cadera que hace bajar al elástico un poco más de lo necesario hasta el punto donde mi vello comienza.

—Todas fueron buenas, y todavía tenemos que ver más.

—Todas fueron buenas —repito, aceptando sus palabras—, pero creo que lo mejor será que recojamos este desastre y comemos algo de verdad, estoy seguro de que papá sabrá que estuvimos comiendo pura chatarra en todo este tiempo que estaremos solos, y no quiero que me levante la voz sólo por eso.

—Suena bien, aunque de hecho iba a pedirte un gran favor —se agacha para tomar sus pantalones cortos, se sienta para ponérselos al igual que sus calcetines y zapatos—, quiero que me acompañes a mi casa, hay un par de cosas que necesito para las siguientes semanas en la escuela y todo, pero tengo miedo de que mamá me encuentre y me haga lamentar que no sepa nada de mí por tanto tiempo.

—¿En verdad crees que verme haría que las cosas mejoren un poco? —me pongo la camiseta, en verdad preocupado de que la lunática que tiene como madre decida ponerse en mi contra también.

—Los viernes tiene noche de mimosas con sus amigas del trabajo, seguramente no lo hará en nuestra casa porque no tiene a nadie que limpie cuando terminen, entiéndase yo, por eso sé que no estará ahí si vamos ahora.

—¿Tú eres quien limpia en tu casa? —me pongo los pantalones y los calcetines, con mis zapatos deportivos también, mirándolo mientras suspira.

—Limpio, cocino, lavo ropa, cepillo sus abrigos, le retoco las raíces del cabello, hago manicura y pedicura cuando quiere, eso entre los otros pequeños trabajos que mamá me impone, aunque el más divertido fue cuando me hizo reparar el tejado, casi muero al resbalar desde esa altura pero pude sujetarme de una tubería.

Levanto nuestro desorden sólo para dejarlo en el lavabo de la cocina, le echo un poco de agua a los cubiertos que tienen dulce para evitar que queden pegajosos y que removerlo sea más difícil.

Sostengo los bordes mientras pienso en las consecuencias de lo que podría pasar si su madre nos descubre, dándome cuenta que estoy siendo fatalista en lo que sea que pueda pasarle, además las marcas que vi en sus piernas no me libran de seguir pensando de esa forma. No son las marcas que se hace alguien por ser motrizmente torpe o descuidado, más bien parecen infringidas por alguien más, con la fuerza suficiente para dejar huella de por vida.

Me trago las preocupaciones.

—Toma una chaqueta, saldremos en los próximos cinco minutos.

Apaga la televisión y corre hacia mi habitación, me siento en el borde del sillón individual mientras rebusca entre sus cosas, lo escucho murmurar un par de cosas sin sentido, más para sí que queriendo compartir sus pensamientos conmigo, hasta que sale con ropa completamente negra y con una sudadera en sus manos, muy grande como para ponérsela.

—Aunque sea mi casa necesitamos… uh, ciertas precauciones, por si te ve por la calle y te señala como ladrón o algo así.

—Carlos, ¿qué vamos a hacer exactamente?

—Ya te lo dije, sólo tomar un par de cosas que necesito, juro que lo compensaré de alguna forma —extiende la mano y me mira a los ojos, siendo honesto.

Tomo mi sudadera y me la pongo mientras bajamos por las escaleras, salimos a la calle principal y es él quien apresura el paso, mirando un reloj en su muñeca que nunca antes lo había visto usar. Como se trata de su plan lo sigo en todo momento, no hago preguntas, camino con paso apresurado detrás de él, me pongo el gorro cuando él lo hace y me lo quito también cuando él lo hace, todo eso hasta que llegamos a una parte de los vecindarios cercanos que es más o menos exclusiva, es el punto donde la Isla de los Perdidos se entremezcla con un vecindario más bonito y agradable para vivir, con personas que parece candorosas.

Resulta que su casa es una puta mansión, en todos los sentidos de la palabra es tan grande que toda la calle no parece ser suficiente para albergarla. Nunca pensé en la situación económica de Carlos, recuerdo que una vez intentó darle a papá trescientos dólares en efectivo como pago por lo que habíamos hecho por él, de sus ahorros, pero los rechazó porque es un amigo en necesidad, no está en un hotel.

Debí tener un indicador porque es estudiante de la Preparatoria Auradon, las colegiaturas son jodidamente elevadas, aunque alguien con un trabajo estable las puede pagar sin problemas; papá no podía por la inestabilidad laboral. También lo pude tener por su ropa, básica pero fabricada con tela específica, una que necesita un ciclo especial de lavado, y por eso aprendió a usar la lavadora.

En pocas palabras: Carlos es rico.

—¿Tu madre en serio paga para que las casas a donde se mudan se vean de esa manera?

—Todas las veces que lo hemos hecho, tiene algo por el diseño original.

—En verdad espero que el sistema de seguridad sea muy bueno, cualquiera podría creer que se trata de una mansión victoriana con un gran tesoro dentro.

—Lo es porque yo tuve que instalarlo, le hice unas grandes modificaciones para proteger el trabajo que hace mamá en el interior —responde con monotonía otra vez, repitiendo un discurso ensayado.

—¿En qué dijiste que trabaja? —no responde, sólo sigue caminando.

La casa/mansión tiene tres pisos de alto, es difícil adivinar el ancho que tiene, la fachada y los pilares que forman el enrejado externa se asemejan al mármol, la suavidad que percibo al tocarlos me dice que podría ser auténticos si supiera cómo es el mármol real, la parte metálica termina en afiladas puntas y alambre de púas, tanto que los pájaros prefieren quedarse sobre las ramas de los árboles muertos que rodean a toda la estructura. El alumbrado público y las luces externas le dan un aire cálido, pero es como si viera un aura oscura y siniestra emanando de cada parte, como si dijera "entra bajo tu propio riesgo" o algo así.

Avanzamos con paso casual y es él quien abre la puerta del enrejado, me quedo lo más cerca posible de él ya que imaginación comienza a trabajar de modo acelerado, pensando que los arbustos podrían lanzarlos dardos somníferos, un circuito de macanas eléctricas se podría activar, o podríamos quedar inmóviles hasta que llegue la policía para atraparnos, o peor, su madre, y justo ahora no creo poder recordar su nombre, lo tengo en la punta de la lengua.

—Bonita casa —le digo cuando la puerta principal se abre.

—Sólo es eso, ya te dije que no puedo llamarla mi hogar —entramos, y si el exterior era impactante entonces el interior se lleva el primer puesto.

Él desactiva la alarma antirrobos para que no ocurra algo inesperado, enciende la luz de un gigantesco candelabro de cristal que pende sobre nuestras cabezas, ilumina la amplitud de todas las habitaciones que hay en la planta baja.

Me aparto de él para mirar detalladamente la pintura que se cae de las paredes junto con el papel tapiz, el recibidor que no parece ser usado en muchas ocasiones, la sala de estar con la chimenea apagada, los estantes de libros cuya capa de polvo se puede ver desde una milla de distancia, las escaleras circulares y las estatuas que parecen arte abstracto porque no tienen ni pies ni cabeza, los montones de fotografías y cuadros en las paredes, una pantalla plana tan grande como el muro, y percheros en cada esquina de todo el lugar. Al fondo diviso bien el comedor, una mesa para cerca de veinte individuos, y más allá veo la cocina que aparenta estar bien equipada, todo con un gusto peculiar por el blanco y el negro.

Destaca algo: no veo una simple fotografía sobre él, por más pequeñas que sea, todas son sobre ella o de cosas sin sentido.

El retrato sobre la chimenea me deja sin aliento, se trata de ella sobre una silla que asemeja a un trono, postura relajada pero mirada firma, penetrante como la de él pero sin una pizca de la curiosidad natural que tiene, tan fija que me hace pensar que seguirá todos los movimientos que haga de ahora en adelante.

No tienen parecido, su tono de piel es similar al mío, su cabello es mitad negro y mitad blanco, sus ojos son verdes y los de él marrones, además no comparten el psicótico semblante en su expresión.

Ladeo la cabeza, sintiendo un hormigueo extraño por todo el cuerpo cuando veo que su abrigo está abierto y no hay nada debajo, revelando la separación de sus pechos y una caja torácica con las costillas bien delineadas. Lleva puestas pieles de distintos tipos, blancas y mullidas en su abrigo, un bolso similar al pelo de un zorro, una falda afelpada, una bufanda con la forma de una marta, una alfombra de leopardo y otra de jaguar, las dos últimas con las cabezas incluidas.

—No sabía que le gustara cazar —la señalo con la cabeza, con escalofríos.

—No lo hace —responde con firmeza, parándose junto a mí—, le pide a Jasper y Horace que los atrapen, ella sólo les quita la piel y las confecciona.

—Asumo que las vende —mi voz se mantiene estable incluso cuando siento que cada vena de mi cuerpo se congela.

—Tampoco es cierto, las conserva para ella —señala el cuadro—, todo lo que lleva ahí queda cotizado en ciento noventa y siete mil dólares, sólo cuando se cansa de sus diseños los vende, y hay quienes los compran. Yo estaba jugando con un par de bloques mientras la pintaban, ahí en la sala de estar, y luego me envío a mi habitación mientras le pagaba a quien la retrató.

—Entonces no es entrenadora de perros —afirmo, omitiendo esa última parte.

—No, no lo es —siento que sus dedos juegan con los míos, como si quisiera entrelazarlos pero algo se lo impidiera—, ella es la asesina despiadada, además tiene el sueño de hacer un abrigo con piel de dálmatas, algo que ha querido hacer incluso desde antes de que yo naciera.

—¿Qué tiene hacia los dálmatas?

—Ojalá lo supiera.

Pongo mi brazo sobre sus hombros, lo aproximo a mi cuerpo y me importa un carajo entero si es algo bueno o no, sólo me inclino para besar su mejilla, su rostro se calienta como un reflejo y suspira, sonando un poco más aliviado y sin temblar.

—Busquemos tus cosas y salgamos de aquí.

Asiente con la cabeza un par de veces, respira profundo una vez más y toma la delantera por las escaleras hasta que subimos al último piso, en nuestro camino no puedo evitar mirar en los amplios pasillos con los montones de habitaciones que tienen, y sólo me puedo imaginar los montones de cosas que puede haber detrás de las puertas. Llegamos al fondo del último pasillo, supongo que se accede al ático de otra manera, gira el pomo de la puerta y la empuja, como si no quisiera abrirse aunque sea él. Su habitación tal vez, algo que no imaginé ver alguna vez.

La única bombilla titila un par de veces hasta que se enciende, frunzo el ceño al ver el sitio donde estamos, que más bien parece un armario para guardar cosas de limpieza. Son cuatro paredes cuya pintura está totalmente corroída, hay pilas de libros por aquí y por allá, algunas derribadas y otras con polvo encima, lo que creo que debe ser la cama es apenas una estructura de metal, una colchón inflable y dos mantas que perecen haber sido devoradas por polillas, la mesa de noche se apoya en el metal a falta de una pata, el bombillo de la lámpara explotó hace ya mucho tiempo, la ropa está junta en otros montículos simétricos cerca de la única ventana con un balcón, sobre un par de sillas que no hacen juego con ningún otro mueble.

Camino hacia el balcón y tiene una vista impresionante, una vista entera del vecindario y las partes más lejanas de la ciudad, hasta el fondo se elevan los gigantescos edificios de la zona centro y norte, la parte más industrializada. Me siento en el marco, nos quedamos sin hablar mientras él comienza a tomar lo que sea que necesita, yo contemplo todos los árboles que se extienden por el horizonte y viendo a las personas pasar por la calle, en autos o caminando.

—¿Guardas tus cosas aquí momentáneamente o algo? —no lo miro ya que sé lo apenado que se mostrará.

—Ésta es mi habitación.

Le respondo con un sonido de mi garganta y nada más, centrado de nuevo en la ventana y lo que puede ofrecer, pero claro que lo veo en el reflejo del vidrio con cada movimiento, mientras apila ropa y un par de libros antes de meterlos en una mochila que no había notado hasta ahora, también toma una más pequeña que cuelga a un lado de lo que debería ser la cabecera de la cama.

Este no es un estilo de vida, sólo para sirvientes, y no puede ser que una madre tenga a su hijo viviendo en tales condiciones. ¿Todas son así de extremistas, o él sólo tuvo la desdicha de nacer para una de ellas? No voy a preguntar.

—Estoy listo —me aparto, añorando estar afuera con tal fuerza que casi podría saltar por la ventana, sin importarme donde caiga pero con el hecho de estar libre y a salvo en otro sitio. En verdad me siento en peligro aquí—, aunque necesito que me ayudes con un par de cosas.

Giro sobre mis talones para ver una pequeña caja sobre sus mantas, la tomo con un brazo y me sorprendo al ver que necesito las dos, quizá porque lleva dentro las piedras con las que iban a lapidarlo o algo así, pero es engañosamente pesada para su tamaño, algo así como la metáfora que aplica sobre él y la fuerza que tiene con todo y su diminuto tamaño.

—¿Haces esto muy seguido? —le pregunto cuando empezamos a bajar por las escaleras, aliviado y con la posibilidad de respirar en paz.

—Sólo dos veces, ésta es la tercera, pero creo que…

Los dos nos congelamos antes de llegar a la planta baja cuando escuchamos el abrir y cerrar de la puerta principal, con un fuerte azote. Nos juntamos lo más posible a una polvosa pared, perfectamente ocultos detrás de la sombra producida por una estatua que asemeja a una musa, no sabría decir cuál de todas.

—Maldito mocoso ingrato, cree que es mejor que yo… —es ella, Cruella, al fin puedo recordar su nombre, pero arrastra todas las palabras. En verdad debe haber consumido un millón de mimosas para estar así, es eso o bebió de todo menos lo que iba a beber—, cree que simplemente puede desaparecer y dejarme como una mala madre frente a todos los entrometidos, pero me sorprende que las personas sean tan ineptas para creer que está en un internado en Europa.

Bajo la mirada hacia Carlos cuando recupero un poco de razón, viendo que su pecho sube y baja a un ritmo acelerado, unas cuantas perlas de sudor adornan su frente, sus labios se mueven como si estuviera haciendo una plegaria para que no seamos encontrados, y sus ojos, maldita sea, tan abiertos y llenos de terror que casi puedo experimentar las emociones en carne propia.

—Carlos, relájate, todo estará bien —sostengo la caja con mis rodillas y lo tomo de los hombros, obligándolo a mirarme a los ojos. Le devuelvo un gesto tranquilo, incluso me atrevo a darle una pequeña sonrisa y guiñar el ojo, lo que sólo le causa un evidente sonrojo; cualquier cosa es buena para distraerlo—, vamos a estar bien, sólo necesitamos que pienses en una forma de salir sin que nos vea.

Baja la mirada, sujeta con firmeza las correas de su mochila mientras sigue hablando para sí, pero ésta vez musita sobre las formas en las que podríamos salir, desde saltar por la ventana hasta el conducto de la ropa sucia para llegar al sótano, pero mientras tanto escucho el repiqueteo de zapatos de tacón mientras ella se mueve libremente por la planta baja, gruñendo e insultando a nadie en particular.

—¿Quién se cree ese cabrón, bebé? ¿En verdad quién se cree? No es más que un enclenque incompetente, bueno para nada y embustero, un gasto para nuestra herencia y para lo que gano con mi humilde trabajo, cualquiera con ojos puede ver eso, incluso desde la luna sería evidente que todos vean la clase de asqueroso hijo que puede llegar a ser —escucho un chillido en múltiples ocasiones, como el de un oso de felpa cuando se le estruja en la barriga.

—¿A quién le habla? —le pregunto entre murmullos.

—Ella… tiene un animal de peluche alrededor del cuello, siempre habla con él y en todo momento, lo hace incluso cuando está conmigo.

—Tu mamá está loca, de esas dementes que deben estar en un manicomio —le hablo con total honestidad, a lo cual asiente con la cabeza.

—Tienes toda la razón, pero podremos pensar en su demencia después, ahora tenemos que llegar al ático, hay una escalera de incendios que puede servir.

—¿Qué hay sobre el sótano? ¿No hay una salida por ahí?

—Jamás, ahí es donde hace sus trabajos sádicos, hay trampas para osos en caso de que alguien quiera entrar en su bóveda de alta costura para robar o sólo para echar un vistazo, me hizo instalar un circuito a control remoto en ellas y…

El sonido de algo de cristal haciéndose añicos lo interrumpe, hasta ahora es cuando yo puedo unir las piezas de todo, el modo en que nosotros mismos nos dejamos en evidencia, desde haber desactivado la alarma como al haber encendido las luces. Me hice a la idea de lo que dijo, los dos fuimos descuidados, y justo ahora que vamos subiendo las escaleras es cuando me doy cuenta.

—Está en la casa, bebé —su voz resuena por todo el interior de la casa, como si la tuviéramos en la espalda y en cualquier momento fuera a atraparnos—, ¡Carlos, ven aquí en este mismo instante o vas a lamentarlo el resto de tu vida!

Toma mi brazo y terminamos de subir el tramo de escaleras, la escucho subir detrás de nosotros y mi propensión a las cosas sin sentido me hace mirar por la barandilla, encontrando unos desquiciados ojos verdes que parecen ir siguiendo cada uno de nuestros movimientos a través de toda la casa. Él toma mi brazo de nuevo y seguimos subiendo, cada vez más acelerados, mientras mis brazos piden por un respiro por las piedras o lo que sea que carga dentro de la caja.

—Carlos de Vil, mocoso ingrato, ¡detente justo ahora! —incluso con los tacones parece estar decidida a luchar por atraparnos, él parece más empeñado en salir corriendo, por el bienestar de ambos.

Llegamos al último piso y él tiene que saltar para tomar la cuerda que baja las escaleras que nos llevan al ático, está demasiado aterrado como para facilitarse las cosas, me obliga a subir primero y él se encarga de cortar ese tramo que la puede llevar a nosotros. De inmediato que respiro el polvo se impregna en mis fosas nasales, me produce comezón en la nariz y es inevitable que estornude.

—Pequeña mierda, no esperes que te haga caso cuando estés de rodillas y me pidas piedad, tu cuerpo me recordará para toda la eternidad.

Se mantiene serio y callado, lo percibo frío y distante después de esa amenaza, e incluso con la poca luz que entra en este lugar puedo ver que sus facciones se oscurecieron de un segundo al otro. Camino detrás de él mientras se acerca a una ventana redonda, la empuja y se abre lo suficiente para que pasemos, rodeamos por el balcón hasta la escalera de incendios, tal como lo dijo, pero no mencionó nada sobre que se estuviera cayendo a pedazos o que primero tuviera que bajar uno para que el peso extra la hiciera caer.

El sonido de varias patrullas, junto con las luces y las voces de los policías que las acompañan, me hace quedarme en mi lugar, imaginándome la escena desde el exterior como si fuéramos dos ladrones insignificantes que lograron conseguir un buen botín de una de las casas adineradas del barrio.

—Será mejor que nos movamos —le sugiero, temeroso de ser atrapado.

No creo que papá se sienta feliz al ver que finalmente tengo antecedentes de un crimen que nunca ocurrió, y no creo tener que llegar a cometer robos.

Doy un salto para caer al pasto, lo sigo mientras trota a la parte más alejada del jardín trasero, totalmente muerto y sin una pizca de césped verde o flores, hasta que empuja un arbusto, revelando una estrecha tubería por la cual seguramente se ha escapado en más de una ocasión.

—Nadie vive al otro lado, será más seguro.

Me agacho cuando veo una linterna moviéndose a la altura de mis pies, sin apuntarme, más bien parece estar buscando alguna anomalía.

—Como sea, vámonos de aquí.

Tengo razón, la tubería es estrecha, tengo que hacer más movimientos de los requeridos para poder entrar y arrastrarme, la amplitud de mis hombros no me ayuda, además tengo que empujar la caja con un pie para que tenga espacio para avanzar. El apretado sitio y el polvo dentro de mis pulmones no dejan de hacerme sentir limitado, encerrado, débil hasta cierto punto, pero es una suerte que no le tenga miedo a los espacios cerrados, ni a eso ni a nada, como ya le dije.

Salimos de la tubería al terreno baldío y trastabillamos al seguir corriendo, las luces de las patrullas iluminan algunas zonas de nuestro camino mientras saltamos sobre la cerca y desaparecemos junto con la noche, tomando una caminata más casual cuando nos incorporamos entre las personas que se preguntan lo que estará pasando, ya que no es muy usual que se deban llamar a las autoridades en un sitio donde casi nunca pasa nada malo; nos mezclamos en la multitud como si no hubiésemos sido parte de todo el alboroto que se causó allá atrás.

Tomo profundas respiraciones para calmarme, mis pulmones parecen limpios de cualquier rastro de polvo o lo que sea, ajusto la caja en mis brazos y lo sigo de cerca, su brazo restregándose contra el mío con cada movimiento en dirección contraria a su casa, tomando la ruta usual para llegar al departamento.

Mi acelerado pulso, la adrenalina que todavía corre por mis venas, el deseo de hacer lo mismo una y otra vez no dejan mis pensamientos, todo en su conjunto me hacen sonreír como un idiota mientras casi voy dando saltos y hablando a modo de recapitulación sobre lo que hicimos y lo asombroso que fue, ignorando el tema aleatorio que él escoge para distraerse de los acontecimientos de la noche.

Una cosa es segura, no me había divertido así _nunca_ , y todo eso, además de lo que ha pasado desde que empezó a vivir conmigo, es gracias a él.


	7. Expuesto

Muy bien, muy bien, por fin llegué al capítulo que da la razón para la clasificación M de la historia, lo único que todavía no sé es si subir las cosas de intensidad o dejarlas como se verán aquí. Como sea, fav, follow o review, disfrútenlo :)

Advertencias: situaciones "sexuales" explícitas, si no les gusta no lean :)

* * *

 **Expuesto**

 _Hola amigo, espero que estés pasando un muy buen fin de semana :) Se me ocurría que ésta tarde podríamos hacer algo tú, Doug, y yo, también podríamos invitar a las chicas, y claro que Carlos está invitado, dime si te parece un buen plan_.

Leo el mensaje de Ben con una ceja levantada, con un debate interno entre si hacer algo con los chicos o simplemente quedarme sin hacer nada, como lo he hecho desde que me desperté, eso hace dos horas, en las cuales no me he levantado para nada, ni siquiera para tomar algo de desayuno.

Lo único que me distrae es la caja que se mantiene cerca de su cabeza, la veo y parece estar siendo iluminada por una luz, incitándome a abrirla y ver lo que hay adentro. Pero es suya, no sería bien visto que meta las manos en ella incluso si ayer hubo allanamiento de morada en su casa.

Todavía tengo escalofríos por pensarlo.

Me estiro una vez más, pateo las mantas y me levanto con un salto, sin utilizar las manos, muevo la cabeza hasta que la última de mis vértebras chasquea, muevo los hombros y por fin salgo de mi habitación, siendo recibido por el frío suelo y por el calor del mediodía. Carlos está en el comedor, con la pila de libros que siempre tiene en frente y con los restos de su desayuno a un lado, con una manzana en la mano que no sostiene el bolígrafo.

Es sábado maldita sea, nadie hace tareas en fin de semana, o quizá sí pero no es un hábito que se haya inculcado en mí ya que prefiero trasnochar por culpa de esa clase de deberes, pero sabiendo que hice las cosas que quería durante el día, o perdiendo el tiempo con cosas estúpidas de las redes sociales o internet.

—¿Qué tal suena para ti una tarde de chicos? —le pregunto cuando está a la mitad de una suma, lo deduzco por la calculadora que tiene sobre sus papeles, ahí levanta la mirada lentamente, con una expresión confusa en el rostro y un rastro de jugo de manzana bajando por la comisura derecha de su boca.

—Eso suena como una película…

—¿Casera? ¿Porno casero? —pregunto, sorprendido por dejar que mi lengua hable en lugar de mi coherencia, pero la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro me dice que en verdad lo tomó como un chiste, que no se sonrojará o que esto se volverá incómodo—. Porque justo cuando terminé de decirlo esa idea brilló en mi cabeza.

—Diría que sí pero honestamente nunca he visto algo similar.

Lo miro a los ojos, soy yo quien hace de esto algo incómodo, pero es por el hecho de que es demasiado inocente para su propio bien, tanto que me produce un cierto grado de ansiedad que no tengo la menor idea de dónde proviene.

Cuando lo veo es cierto, no veo a un chico corrompido por amistades que le muestran cosas perturbadoras, y tampoco veo a un chico que vive encerrado en un mundo de pésimos cuidados maternos y erudición, veo a un rebelde en potencia, preparado para cometer toda clase de diversión sin pensar en las consecuencias; alguien como Mal, Evie y yo, una adición a nuestro agresivo pero unido grupo.

—Tienes dieciséis años, tengo entendido que muchos chicos de tu edad lo han hecho hasta este punto al menos un millón de veces.

—Pues no soy uno de ellos —muerde su manzana, el crujido resuena por todo el departamento, sea pequeño o no el sonido sería ecoico.

—Ciertamente no lo eres —afirmo, lo cual le hace alzar la ceja izquierda y ladear la cabeza un poco, curioso. Maldición, esa expresión va a matarme.

—No sé a qué vino eso pero juro que no lo he hecho, ya te dije que no tengo un celular o una computadora, tampoco internet, mamá es la que emplea la televisión que viste pero sólo para ver programas de moda, a veces me deja verla cuando está ella a un lado, pero fuera de eso todos los canales están bloqueados, además todo lo debo hacer de la escuela lo debo sacar de pesados y viejos libros que…

—¿Ya diste tu primer beso? —de nuevo mi estupidez habla, pero si todo lo que dice es cierto entonces entiendo su inconformidad a los comentarios subidos de tono y a la exposición con otros, pero si dice que no a eso juro que me reiré.

—Sí, ya lo di, y fue toda una historia —responde con voz firme, un golpe que recibo en el estómago ya que, incluso si decía que no y me hacía reír, no estaba listo para la respuesta, además la pequeña gran parte altruista en mí se habría ofrecido voluntariamente a dárselo, como sea que lo quisiera, con la intensidad que quiera y como sea que lo haya soñado, con la meta de darle algo especial.

Tengo náuseas por pensar de esa manera, algo que no suelo hacer nunca.

—Suena a una historia que me gustaría escuchar —en realidad no es así pero arrastro una silla, con fingido interés al querer saber algo en lo que no participé y que de todos modos me causará sensaciones ambivalente. Me río por lo bajo porque casi puedo escuchar a papá gritándome que no vuelva a hacer algo así o quedarán marcas en el suelo, las cuales se pueden quitar con sólo lavarlas pero él no lo sabe, o si lo hace simplemente quiere esperar a que alguien más lo haga.

Suspira y cierra sus libros, interponiendo la calculadora entre sus notas para que no tenga que buscarlas, termina con su manzana con dos mordiscos y los mastica despacio, el preámbulo a lo que quiere contar. Mi estómago me recuerda que está vacío así que sólo tomo una manzana y la limpio con mi ropa, haciendo una mueca cuando la muerdo y veo la zona oscura de un golpe que recibió además de tener el mal sabor en mi boca.

—No ocurrió hace mucho tiempo, yo trece años y ella también, dijo que…

—¿Ella? —le pregunto de inmediato, quedándome con mis emociones por la mención de una chica, eso si recuerdo la razón primaria por la que está aquí y por la que la lunática de su madre lo echó.

—Te dije que era toda una historia, tienes prohibido hablar hasta que termine de hacerlo —le doy otro mordisco a mi manzana, esta vez en una zona que no tiene mal sabor o textura extraña—, en fin, ella había charlado con sus amigas de que su novio era un increíble chico de ojos marrones, muy guapo y carismático, tenía un cabello extraño y muchas pecas en su rostro, eso según sus palabras, y lo llamaba platónicamente como uno entre un millón, aunque estoy muy seguro de que Platón no se refirió a eso en ningún momento de su vida.

—Es la manera de describirte —le digo y se sonroja, también siento que lo hago por haber sido tan abrupto además de parcialmente honesto porque casi todo lo que dijo es cierto—. Lo siento, no hablaré más.

—G-gracias… s-supongo… —su tartamudeo hace que me mire la punta de la nariz cuando deja de mirarme; en efecto estoy sonrojado—. Para esto me iba a presentar con ellas y sus padres, todo el mismo día, y mierda Jay, ¡fue totalmente vergonzoso! Pero ahí me tenías, con uno de los mejores diseños que mamá había hecho para mí y arreglado como nunca en mi vida para conocer a las amigas Ally, una de mis mejores amigas, vivía cerca de mi antigua casa e íbamos juntos a la escuela, ella se transfirió a esta ciudad hace como unos cinco o seis años, ahora que estamos juntos en la Preparatoria estamos reconstruyendo nuestra amistad y…

He escuchado que las personas observan distintas partes del emisor cuando hablan, yo soy del grupo que mira los labios, y ver los suyos me distrae totalmente, quizá haya influencia de lo que me está contando, pero sus labios se mueven y no sobre los míos, todo lo que veo que emiten es algo así como: «Vamos, hazlo, no tienes las bolas suficientes para hacerlo. No seas un cobarde, Jay, sólo impúlsate hacia acá y dile lo que no quieres por ser un puto gallina».

—Desde que estuvimos con sus amigas yo estaba muriendo del miedo y me limitaba a hablar en voz baja además de responder con monosílabos, nos pidieron que nos besáramos y fue horrible. Ya había hecho conexiones sobre mí mismo un tiempo atrás de eso, pero no tenía opción, tenía que ayudarla a no quedar como una mentirosa, así que lo hicimos —se ríe con ánimos, sus ojos se humedecen ya que no puede parar, y su risa es contagiosa, por eso lo acompaño—. Recuerdo que regresé a casa y me cepillé los dientes cuatro veces por la extraña sensación.

Sigue con su risa hasta que se queda callado, me concentro totalmente en mi manzana, en el jugo que sale con cada mordida, en el sonido que hace dentro de mi boca, e incluso empezaría a deducir el consumo calórico que tiene masticar así como cada bocado, lo que sea para que la ambivalencia sentimental se elimine.

—¿Y cómo supiste que las chicas no serían algo así como una carga para ti? —la pregunta tenía una forma diferente dentro de mi cabeza, era similar a "cómo supiste que no te gustaban las chicas" o algo más básico, no con el prefijo de verlas como algo que se acarrea… aunque a veces sean complicadas…

—Bueno, al principio creí que era la extrañeza de que Ally era mi amiga lo que produjo esa sensación rara, luego me di cuenta de que no veía o pensaba de la misma forma con las chicas a diferencia de algunos chicos, eso me lo dijo.

Me dedico a quitar el resto de fruta del corazón de la manzana, limpiando las semillas con mi lengua antes de escupirlas a un lado, sin mirarlo excepto cuando desvía la mirada, con algo así como temor de encontrarme con sus ojos y que ese reto al que me incitaban sus labios deje de ser algo ficticio.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —inquiere después de un rato de silencio—. ¿Cómo fue tu primer beso y cómo supiste que los chicos y las chicas serían una carga para ti? —me río al ver que usa mis palabras, mal empleadas pero queriendo usarlas.

—La verdad fue algo extraño —pongo las manos detrás de la cabeza y la hago la espalda hacia atrás, balanceándome en la silla—, comencé con la hipótesis de ser como tú, que sólo me llamaban la atención los chicos, y tenía esa noción desde que era un niño pequeño, como de unos ocho o nueve años, quizá antes; todo cambió a los trece cuando éste tipo, Adam no-recuerdo-su-apellido, robó mi primer beso a primeras horas de la mañana mientras charlábamos cerca de su casillero, éramos buenos amigos pero nunca había pensado en nosotros de otra manera —veo que se dispone a hablar así que lo interrumpo—. Y no, no hubo nada después de eso, sólo fue por su curiosidad de saber lo que se sentía.

Eso es mentira ya que en verdad me gustaba el tipo, tenía cierto atractivo pese a una edad tan conflictiva en la que todo el mundo sale de la adolescencia como un ser glorioso y atractivo, o como un adefesio, y me siento complacido al ver que tanto Carlos como yo pudimos salir de eso triunfales.

De Adam es como si mi cerebro hubiese querido eliminarlo, he olvidado el modo en que lo conocí en incluso su apellido, no obstante conservo los recuerdos de momentos divertidos que pasamos juntos, estoy seguro de que también gustaba de mí, estuviese experimentando o no, por la clase de cosas que nos susurrábamos el uno al otro, los planes, todo eso tratando de quedar en el olvido por la facilidad con la que nos distanciamos, y una pequeña parte sigue dentro de mi memoria.

No fue un rechazo como tal, ninguno de los dos quiso darle formalidad a nada, lo único bueno de él es que me volví más fuerte en mi forma de relacionarme, pero si soy sincero conmigo mismo no es algo que me haya servido por completo.

—Así que ahí me tenías, trece años y con mi hipótesis de sólo gustar de chicos hasta que una de mis pocas amigas, Sarah, repentinamente me besó sin darme una explicación y salió corriendo a toda velocidad, incluso derribó a una profesora en su camino. Era una buena chica, buenas notas, vestimenta formal que a veces se volvía provocativa con escotes o faldas cortas, le contaba todo y podíamos hablar de cualquier cosa que se nos ocurriera —recordar es incómodo, no entiendo cómo las personas pueden hacerlo con tanta facilidad—. Dejó de hablarme aunque me enviaba notas diciéndome que gustaba de mí y que quería algo serio conmigo, pero supongo que lo olvidó o simplemente no lo quiso más porque también nació la distancia entre ambos; lo que resultó de eso fue darme cuenta que besar chicas no estaba mal del todo, así que mi vida solamente se convirtió en un ir y venir de personas, besarme con quien tenga la oportunidad y tentar a personas, todo con el simple deseo de pasar un buen rato, nada que sea percibido como algo serio.

—Y te atreves a decir que no tienes miedos —musita por lo bajo, no con el tono necesario de secrecía; escuché todo lo que dijo antes y no emití juicios, parece que él sí quiere tomar esa postura por el modo en que relaté todo, pero no le voy a dar el privilegio de hacerlo porque no tiene por qué reprocharme nada.

—¿Qué fue eso? —lo reto, mirándolo furtivamente a los ojos.

—Digo que el título de película porno casera con los chicos no suena nada mal, me vendría bien salir un poco más con ellos para conocerlos

—Eso creí —le sonrío con sorna y tomo mi teléfono, escribiéndole a Ben que estaremos ahí.

Tomo sus platos sucios y los apilo con el resto dentro del lavabo de la cocina, decidiendo que me haré cargo de ellos más tarde ya que la respuesta de Ben llega en el minuto siguiente, diciendo que todo estará listo dentro de diez minutos y que si el día se alarga entonces uno de sus autos puede traernos a casa, para que papá no se moleste conmigo ni con él.

Le leo la respuesta a Carlos y nos apresuramos para vestirnos y salir de aquí, caminando las calles necesarias para llegar a casa de Ben, otra de las casas más grandes del vecindario, y claro que omitimos las zonas aledañas a la suya para que no haya comentarios de sospecha de anoche.

Me pongo a pensar que desde ayer fue un día para conocernos más, al menos yo pude conocer más de él, sus miedos y sus fortalezas, de las cuales él quizá no se ha dado cuenta. No sé cuánto tiempo vaya a durar ese tiempo para conocernos a fondo, y no sé si llegue el punto que pueda decirle lo extrañamente agradable que me hace sentir tener su presencia a un lado, pero mientras pueda seguir con mi brazo sobre sus hombros y bromeando como si fuéramos amigos será suficiente para mí.

* * *

Ben, Doug y yo sacamos una conclusión de todo el día: Carlos es _grandioso_ en los videojuegos. Lo digo en serio, desde que empezamos con partidas inocentes en _Mario Kart_ hasta que hubo litros de sangre corriendo en _Mortal Kombat_ los controles pasaban entre nuestras manos nada más, las suyas nunca llegaron a soltarlo, excepto quizá cuando llegó el momento de comer todo lo que sus padres quisieron pedir para que nuestro día de chicos saliera bien, entre ellos pizza, hamburgesas, ramen, sushi, tacos, helados y pasteles; un día increíble, pero sigo pensando que bien pudo darnos una paliza con una mano y meterse dos rebanadas de pizza en la boca con la otra. Es especialmente bueno en juegos con acertijos y de disparos en tercera persona, claro que le toma una década enfocar a su objetivo pero siempre acertó en puntos vitales, la cabeza primordialmente, y nos conseguía ventaja para que el resto de su artillería, nosotros, termináramos con el trabajo sucio.

Las chicas no quisieron venir porque tenían cosas más importantes que hacer, por mensajería privada Mal me dijo que simplemente no quería salir de su casa ya que su madre se había vuelto loca contra ella, y no es de extrañarse ya que con la simple mención de su nombre todo el mundo entra en pánico: Maléfica.

Evie, por otro lado y en palabras de Doug, tenía una de las tantas clases de cuidados del hogar en las que su madre la ha inscrito desde que era pequeña, y al menos las de apariencia y maquillaje las sigue poniendo en práctica.

Ben insistió en acompañarnos en el camino a casa, según él porque es un deber moral como anfitrión el cerciorarse que sus invitados lleguen sanos y salvos a sus destinos, pero sé que después de botarnos en el departamento tenía algo así como una cita con Mal. Ella me ha dicho que su madre estima a Ben, mucho, a tal grado que hay veces en las que lo invita a su casa, a almorzar o sólo por tenerlo ahí a un lado, pero ella y yo pensamos que está tramando algo, quizá hacer que se casen de una forma u otra, pero que terminen juntos.

Muevo la cabeza de un lado al otro, esperando que mi endemoniadamente largo cabello se seque un poco mientras me dedico a la pila de trastes sucios que susurraba mi nombre desde que pusimos un pie aquí, antes de que él me empujara para ser el primero en ducharse. Estoy cansado como para arremeter contra él y por el hecho de que es tarde, aparte mi orgullo sigue un poco herido al ver que no soy tan bueno como creí que lo era, sobre todo porque es un novato en esto.

Doug tiene este juego, _Just Dance_ o algo así, del que quiere tomar algunos pasos para impresionar a Evie con todo y sus dos pies izquierdos, y como el buen amigo que puedo llegar a ser me uní a ellos para que no quedara en un ridículo total, y ese fue otro juego en donde nos dejó en vergüenza: acertaba cada movimiento especial, seguía los ritmos de los bailarines virtuales, entonaba algunas canciones, y sus caderas, mierda, los movimientos de sus caderas eran tan pronunciados que sigo sin poder sacarlos de mi cabeza.

En corto: tiene habilidad para ocultar sus talentos, no sé qué otras cosas puede ocultar.

—Hice trampa —escucho la afirmación a cierta distancia.

—¿En qué? —restriego la esponja contra la mancha, logrando eliminarla—. Hubo muchas ocasiones en las que pudiste hacer trampa.

—En nuestro juego de ayer, hice trampa porque ya había visto _El Mago de Oz_ —su voz no varía en el tono: temeroso, lleno de culpa y arrepentimiento—, quería que la vieras conmigo porque es mi película favorita de todos los tiempos por siempre, el libro también es grandioso, y quería compartirla sólo contigo.

Es entonces cuando me conmuevo, casi sacando una expresión de ternura con la garganta y con el ferviente deseo de envolverlo en mis brazos, escuchando todo lo que tenga que decir o las otras cosas que quiera compartir conmigo.

A mí también me gustaría compartir cosas con él, del tipo íntimo, no de lo que casi todos saben; que me conozca y yo lo conozca.

—¿Y por qué me lo dices? El juego acabó ayer —termino con el último plato, seco mis manos y el resto de jabón con un apestoso trapo que cuelga en el lavabo.

—Mírame.

Dejo salir una risa nasal, ruedo los ojos y giro hacia sobre mi flanco izquierdo, viéndolo frente a las puertas de vaivén. Casi me voy de espaldas.

Mi mirada comienza a escanear desde sus pies, los pequeños y a veces torpes pies que han intentado y logrado patearme en la cara, que son predominantemente fríos, subo lentamente por sus velludas y bronceadas espinillas, a causa de los pantalones cortos y su gusto por exponerse al sol en su tiempo libre.

Cuando llego a sus pálidos muslos, un contraste total de tonalidades, quizá la parte más grande de todo su cuerpo, es cuando se produce un cosquilleo en mis labios, recordándome ese pequeño deseo que tengo desde el momento en que los vi por besarlos, lamerlos y morderlos, dejando un patrón aleatorio de marcas que se tornarán púrpuras con el paso del tiempo. Sólo puedo imaginar las expresiones que haría, y eso aumenta el cosquilleo.

Llego a su entrepierna y siento que la temperatura de mi cuerpo asciende a un punto de ebullición, para mi cerebro, porque lo único que quiero es quitarme toda la ropa y quedar en las mismas condiciones de desnudez que él, sin las manos que están estorbando y que lo cubren. Una parte en mi imaginación pensaba que su vello púbico también sería bicolor, ver que todo es de un tono castaño oscuro y que lo mantiene corto (no tengo la menor idea de cómo, y muero por preguntárselo) me hace sentir satisfecho, por alguna extraña razón.

No sé si sea porque lo que está debajo es grande, sus manos son pequeñas, si justo ahora está duro, pero su miembro no parece caber entre ellas. Me relamo los labios cínicamente, mi pantalón se vuelve estrecho y sumamente incómodo; quiero verlo, _ahora_.

Regreso mi atención a su torso, notando la pequeña barriga que sobresale entre sus brazos, la consecuencia de los atracones de comida que aún tiene, los cuales ahora entiendo de dónde provienen, pero además de eso está… en forma. Noto los músculos definidos pero apenas prominentes de su pecho, que se ocultan por su ropa holgada, lo protuberante de sus clavículas, la amplitud y delgadez que tienen sus hombros, algo sumamente engañoso por la fuerza que pueden adquirir si los entrenamientos o las visitas al patio de juegos se lo exigen. Es delgado, eso está claro, pero incluso así tiene abdominales definidos y una apariencia física que lo vuelve atractivo, el problema es su personalidad tímida y desvalorizante.

Cuando encuentro sus ojos desvía la mirada, se sonroja como un tomate y se encoge de hombros, la risa nerviosa me habla de la anticipación y la incertidumbre que tiene por mis acciones, quizá sobre lo precipitado de las suyas ya que algo como un juego tan soso no le impone a alguien desnudarse tan libremente.

—¿P-para qué? —logro articular, satisfecho por no haber gemido.

—Honestamente no lo sé, parecía un castigo adecuado —se balancea en su lugar, poniendo las manos rígidas sobre secciones confusas y cubiertas de vello, nada que para él pase de lo necesario—, después de todo alguno de los dos iba a terminar así —levanta los hombros para enfatizar.

Estoy jadeando por dentro, igual que un perro que tiene un festín enfrente y lucha contra todos sus impulsos para lanzarse sobre el mismo y gozarlo. Contraigo los dedos de mis pies para no taclearlo y que caigamos en la sala de estar, yo sobre él mientras me deshago de mi ligera ropa, con el simple fin de sentir su cuerpo contra el mío, tocarlo y dejar que un sinfín de cosas estúpidas sucedan, estúpidas en el sentido de que pueden afectar nuestra amistad/lo que sea que somos.

Sigo teniendo esa pregunta dentro de mi cabeza si es que llegamos al punto en el que nos penalizamos con exponernos frente al otro: ¿se sigue tratando de una inocente amistad o en verdad él tenía segundas intenciones desde un principio al llegar de ese modo al departamento, a mi vida?

—Creo que me pondré algo encima, empieza a hacer frío de todos modos —y da media vuelta para marcharse, las sombras de la sala de estar ocultan su espalda, no obstante puedo ver su pequeño trasero dando pequeños rebotes con cada paso que da, aumentando mis jadeos internos.

«Ya está, no puedo contenerme, debo besarlo _hoy_ ».

Me cercioro de que la pila de platos limpios no vaya a caer y hacerse pedazos en el transcurso de la noche, me aseguro de que las cerraduras de la puerta estén corridas además de que no haya una fuga de gas mientras dormimos para apagar la luz y apresurar el paso hacia el baño, quitándome la camiseta y colocando la espalda contra una pared, sintiendo que el frío logra extinguir el calor producido por mis deseos indecorosos hacia él.

Me quito el resto de la ropa cuando noto que mi erección ha desaparecido y que puedo caminar como una persona común, tomo el pomo de la puerta y una profunda respiración también. «Puedo hacerlo, puedo mostrarme ante él, aunque no entiendo por qué sólo él me hace sentir tan temeroso», internaliza, pensando que es algo estúpido ya que suelo estar de la misma manera en los vestidores luego de los partidos de tourney, pero éste contexto es muy diferente.

Abro la puerta y camino en línea recta hacia mi habitación, parándome frente a mi cajonera y abriendo los cajones sólo para mirar lo que hay dentro, eso hasta que lo escucho boquear profundamente; sonrío en ese momento.

—Uh… J-J-Jay… —no puedo hacer nada para negar lo que acabo de hacer, así que lo único que hago es girar sobre mis talones.

Su mirada comienza a recorrerme desde la cabeza, baja lentamente y mirando con detenimiento cada rincón de mí ser, cada parte que puedo ofrecerle desde este ángulo, cuando llega hasta mi cintura se sonroja en exceso, algo que iba haciendo con cada segundo que transcurría, pero ahora se cubre la cara con una almohada, ahoga un grito en ella y se levanta de un salto, dispuesto a salir de aquí.

Lo único que hago es interponerme en su camino, estirando el puño para que choque contra su pecho, luego estiro la mano para sujetar delicadamente su brazo, un tacto que consigo hacer con mucho esfuerzo por mi fuerza bruta, sé que si lo tomo con mucha fuerza podría lastimarlo y hacer que aparezcan moretones, su cuerpo es muy sensible a eso. Se detiene, deja la mirada en el suelo y luego cierra los párpados, colocando las manos sobre sus ojos, y apuesto a que apagaría la luz si recordara que sólo debe estirar el brazo para encontrarla.

—N-no pienso a-abrirlos hasta que t-te pongas a-algo e-encima —afirma con un sorprendente tono temblorosamente firme.

Dejo salir una risa nasal, rodando los ojos y suspirando pesadamente, a modo de burla por su actitud, luego meto la mano y cierro los cajones, sin sacar algo de ellos. Sólo se trata de mí, expuesto, no es la gran cosa.

Comienzo a tararear mientras él se queda de pie, tomando mi tiempo mientras simulo que pongo bóxers en mi cintura y una camiseta, mirando lo que hace, y sorpresivamente no espía entre sus dedos o decide rendirse en su intento para no querer verme, aunque puedo ver un notable bulto en su cintura. Lo quiero.

—¿Ya e-estás v-v-vestido? —pregunta entre tartamudeos, aunque pensé que aguardaría a que yo le diera una respuesta.

—Sí, tal como lo querías —le respondo con una sonrisa malvada.

Aparta las manos y abre los párpados lentamente, su mirada se encuentra con la mía por un momento hasta que la dirige hacia abajo, se sonroja con intensidad y me mira con esos grandes ojos suyos y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—M-m-mentiroso —me acusa con su inocente tono de voz. Sonrío un poco.

—Lo siento pero no es mi culpa, ésta es mi habitación de cualquier modo. Tú estabas aquí cuando yo venía inocentemente a buscar un cambio de ropa para la calurosa noche —levanta las cejas con mis palabras, como si aceptara su culpa.

—Te dije que me pondría algo encima por el frío —sus ojos me miran pero están temblorosos, puedo leer en ellos que quiere echarme otro vistazo.

—Percibimos la temperatura de modo diferente —suelto su brazo y seguimos mirándonos el uno al otro, sin parpadear, como si se tratara de una competencia, o sobre mirar partes que no deben ser miradas en situaciones como estas.

—D-deberías… deberías v-vestirte… —le guiño un ojo y se muerde el labio.

—Y tú deberías dejar de tartamudear, no hay una razón para hacerlo.

Rompo nuestro contacto visual y él camina de vuelta a su cama mientras cierro la puerta sin el pestillo, pero en lugar de recostarse se queda parado, inmóvil, hasta que me acerco y lo hago pararse sobre ella, colocando la espalda contra el muro y quedando arrinconado. Sólo unos cinco centímetros nos separan, eso y su ropa, su sonrojo se extiende hasta sus orejas y en la punta de mi nariz puedo ver que yo también estoy sonrojado. Ahora no me importa mostrarme como alguien vulnerable, no debo temer a nada.

—N-no deberíamos e-estar haciendo esto, J-Jay —vuelve a tartamudear—, n-no quiero que pienses que t-trato de buscar formas para s-seguir viviendo aquí.

—Sé que no se trata de algo así, Carlos —me acerco otro centímetro—, sé que esto surge con base en lo que sentimos, porque no puedes negar que lo hay.

Sonríe, apenado, mientras deja salir un suspiro duradero. Me gusta cuando sonríe de esa manera, sincera, así como el modo en que me comporto cuando está cerca, aunque sigue sin ser de mi completo agrado volverme la clase de persona sensible que no soy con tanta libertad.

—¿Jay? —ladea un poco la cabeza, sólo unos cuantos grados.

—¿Sí? —muchas sensaciones se mezclan dentro de mí, la que sobresale es la calidez que hay entre nosotros, dadas las circunstancias.

—Creí… bueno, no creí… no creí ser alguien que notarías, no creí ser tu tipo de chico atractivo…

Gruño por toda la confusión que me provoca su percepción sobre mí y sobre los demás, ya todo eso debió quedar en el olvido porque él es adorable, fuerte e inteligente, quien no pueda notarlo es un idiota, y siento el ataque contra mí mismo al no haberme dado cuenta antes, también por no haber actuado antes.

—No quiero que pienses eso, Carlos —le acaricio el pómulo derecho con la parte trasera de mis dedos—, porque, siendo honesto, tu apariencia no fue algo que importante para que me fijara en ti. No estoy diciendo que no lo seas, de hecho eres adorable, encantador a la vista y agradable para los demás, pero lo que siento por ti surgió por el vínculo que formamos y porque me gusta lo que te hace ser tú.

Cede a mi tacto, a mis palabras y a mi honestidad, inclina la cabeza y restriega su mejilla por completo con la palma de mi mano, el calor de su cuerpo llega hasta lo más profundo de mí. Una sonrisa comienza a ensancharse cada vez más y más sobre sus labios, él respira de modo agitado, como si quisiera soltar lágrimas.

—De cualquier manera estaremos en problemas, con tu papá —dice, asustado.

—Lo entiendo —respondo, acercándome unos cuantos milímetros más—. Pero no me importa, estoy seguro de que lo entenderá.

—¿Qué es lo que debe entender?

—A nosotros.

Ambos sonreímos como idiotas y subo mi mano a su otra mejilla, él pone sus cálidas manos sobre mi pecho, me pongo algo tenso al sentir su tembloroso agarre.

Nuestras narices se tocan ahora, nuestras respiraciones se cruzan y nuestras miradas expresan todo lo que nuestros labios no dicen. Ambos respiramos por la boca, nerviosos por esta situación que queremos poner en marcha, incluso podría decir que algo aterrados.

Es extraño, jamás me había sentido tan nervioso por besar a alguien, y hacerlo con él lo vuelve más emocionante, me hace sentir completamente diferente.

—Eres sólo tú, Carlos de Vil, la razón por la que no dejo de mirarte —espeto.

Entonces un beso nos une, una presión de sus carnosos, suaves y deliciosos labios con los míos, algo resecos por la falta de agua después de todo lo que hicimos durante el día. Me alejo un poco cuando siento que esa simple acción fue suficiente para quitarme el aliento y de inmediato él se apresura para volver a hacerlo, con un poco más de brusquedad además de torpeza de su parte. Ambos cerramos lentamente los párpados, disfrutando del otro, bajo las manos y lo abrazo por la cintura, él posa sus manos en mi espalda y me acaricia, va de arriba hacia abajo a un ritmo con el que logra que me vuelva completamente débil.

Es como si algo estallara dentro de mi pecho, los latidos en mi oídos me lo están diciendo, estoy a punto de desmayarme por la sensación que se apodera de mí, es embriagadoramente relajante al mismo tiempo que me sigo sintiendo como si fuera la primera vez que hago esta clase de cosas.

¿Es en serio que puedo sentirme de tal manera ahora, o simplemente estoy dejando que mi imaginación trabaje de una manera excesiva por todo esto?

No tengo tiempo de responder cuando me toma por los hombros y me acerca completamente a él, los dos ladeamos la cabeza hacia la derecha y es él quien toma la iniciativa para profundizar el beso, una batalla por el dominio entre su pequeña y rosada lengua contra la mía en el interior de mi boca, la sensación que recorre desde mis pies hasta la última hebra de mi cabello es tanta que simplemente no puedo contenerme de dejar salir un gemido sobre su rostro.

La peor parte, la incómoda por así decirlo, es mi completa desnudez, y si esto se torna más salvaje entonces temo que toda la sangre de mi cuerpo viaje a zonas prominentes, como empieza a pasar. Tengo que actuar en ello.

Desvío mis labios y avanzo por la línea de su mandíbula hasta su cuello, sus uñas se aferran a la piel de mi espalda, gimiendo y respirando muy agitado. Sigo besándolo mientras me deshago de los botones de la camiseta de franela que lleva puesta para dormir, cuando llego al botón que está sobre su pecho sus manos me apartan, luego cruza de brazos y baja la mirada.

—No —ordena sin más, como algo que ni siquiera él quiere acatar.

—¿P-por qué n-no? —pregunto con evidente enojo y frustración, jadeando.

—Hay una razón por la que siempre uso mangas largas y por la que nunca me quito la camiseta con alguien cerca —se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas, una parte de su historia que no quería descubrir de esta manera—, mi madre me golpea desde que puedo recordar, mi cuerpo es la maldita prueba de ello.

—Oh —me muerdo el labio inferior al no poder decir nada más.

—Por eso no quiero que me veas tan… descubierto… —estira la camiseta y la suelta, dejando que las sombras contrasten sus músculos.

—Viejo… —se sonroja en extremo. Bien, eso no iba a ser dicho, pero no puedo echarme para atrás, además no quiero ser quien ponga los sobrenombres ridículos que a veces escucho—, lo siento. Ya te lo dije, no me importa cómo luce tu cuerpo, lo que me provoca eres tú, tal y como eres, sólo… sólo déjame verte, por favor.

—¿Prometes no burlarte ni decir nada sobre mí? —descruza los brazos sin que tenga la oportunidad de responderle, coloco su frente contra la mía y lo beso en la nariz, luego quito los dos últimos botones.

Jamás me había sentido tan ajeno a esta situación, demasiado primerizo para mi gusto; nunca creí que un chico como Carlos me haría sentir que él es la primera persona que también se fija en mí como una persona, alguien que me ve más allá del atractivo físico.

Su respiración vuelve a entrecruzarse con la mía cuando hago que la franela baje por sus hombros, la dejo caer junto a nosotros y subo la vista a su cuerpo iluminado por la luz de la bombilla; las pecas esparcidas en patrones desiguales por aquí y por allá, cada una hace que mis dedos sientan un cosquilleo al querer tocarlas, en el costado izquierdo de su cintura hay una zona donde la piel está más expuesta y rosada, asemeja al tamaño de un botón pequeño, una quemadura, la principal de una abundante cantidad que rodea esa parte, algunas más pequeñas que otras. Sólo puedo imaginarme cómo es que se ve su espalda, esa imagen que tuve con mi celular no fue muy clara y quedó oculto por las sombras hace rato.

Pero sin eso es… Carlos es hipnotizante, y es… ¿de alguna forma mío?

—¿Y? —retrocedo medio paso para mirarlo por completo, tiembla al igual que mis manos. Estoy atónito ante él—. ¿Te gusta el lienzo que mi madre hizo de mí?

—Carlos… —trago el nudo en mi garganta ya que no puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto—, yo… mierda, tú… tú eres…

—¿Horrendo, pequeño y con músculos de dudosa procedencia debidos a mi extrema delgadez? Eso ya lo sé, no tienes que… —pongo un dedo sobre sus labios, aunque de haberlo hecho con los míos, ¿habría sido algo malo? Nos pertenecemos ahora, si es que entendí bien todo esto.

—Tu cuerpo es un extra a lo cautivador que eres, todo en ti me resulta de lo más sorprendente y atractivo; Carlos, eres la persona más interesante que haya conocido y que conoceré en toda mi vida. Lo juro.

Ríe y agacha la cabeza, levantando una mano y cubriéndose la mitad del rostro con ella, escondiendo cómo se sonroja hasta los hombros, prominentes, los huesos tan visibles que casi parecen a punto de desgarrar su piel. Levanto las manos, tan tembloroso como si tratara de mantener el equilibrio en un pie después de beber mucho, cosa que me ha pasado, y las dejo quietas, sin hacer algo que él no quiera.

—Carlos, ¿puedo…?

Sus manos toman las mías antes de que mis dudas aumenten y me hacen tocar su pecho, suelto una risa nerviosa por el suave tacto con el que me encuentro, él suspira y se muerde el labio inferior ligeramente, cierra los párpados lentamente antes de soltar mis manos, dejándome tomar el control y recorrer su cuerpo tal como yo lo quiera. Lo hago lento, haciendo que la sensación de los escalofríos en su piel lo valga, las callosidades de mis manos recorren en extensión, mis pulgares acarician sus pequeños pectorales y su abdomen, sus pezones y los notables huesos de sus costillas, mis dedos, que tocan sitios específicos, quedan maravillados por poder tocar sus pecas en una extensión de piel tan tersa y cálida. Es… perfecto…

Sus manos recorren mis brazos hasta que toman mi cuello, hace caricias y me siento sonrojar lentamente, con sus pulgares toca mi manzana de Adán y parece muy entretenido al verla moverse por mi nerviosismo, hago la cabeza hacia el frente para volver a besarlo pero pone un dedo sobre mis labios y suspira.

—Esto es muy importante para mí, Jay, nadie nunca me ha tocado de este modo tan privado, solamente yo lo he hecho —se moja los labios con la lengua y suspira—. Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar, tengo miedo de que lo que suceda pueda gustarme demasiado y que me vuelva demandante para ti, temo que un día dejes de verme del mismo modo en que lo haces ahora. Son muchas cosas, tantas que si hablo de todas ellas ahora hasta yo me aburriría, pero lo que quiero saber es que esto es algo recíproco para ambos.

Lo rodeo por la cintura, gruñe por lo bajo y responde a mi abrazo tomándome también por la cintura y colocando su frente en mi pecho. En su espalda baja ahora puedo sentir las otras cicatrices mientras mis pulgares lo acarician, las marcas de quemaduras y costras recientes, son demasiadas y cosquillean las puntas de los dedos de un modo frívolo, causando otro nudo repentino en mi garganta mientras trato de calmarme y reunir las palabras correctas para que sus constantes miedos desaparezcan.

—Lo es, lo que siento por ti es completamente real, recíproco como lo dices.

—¿Deseo y lujuria? —al apartarnos veo que baja las cejas y frunce un poco los labios. Lo miro a los ojos y lo beso en la punta de la nariz antes de hacer una presión en sus labios, suspira ligeramente y sus manos me sujetan con más fuerza.

—Yo… yo… —cierro los párpados y tomo una profunda respiración, claro que interrumpiendo la atmósfera generada entre nosotros, pero mis pensamientos son tan confusos que en cualquier momento podría decir alguna idiotez—. La verdad no puedo asignarle un nombre, si soy completamente honesto, pero sé que es algo grande y profundo, sin duda es un sentimiento leal hacia ti, uno que nunca había tenido antes, o al menos no con la misma intensidad.

—¿Qué tan grande puede ser?

—Es más alto que tú, eso tenlo por seguro.

Se ríe, luego volvemos a unirnos en otro beso mientras lo tomo por la cintura y sus manos vuelven a acariciarme la espalda, nos miramos un momento y después comenzamos a cerrar los párpados lentamente. Todo radica en que no solamente estoy mostrándole mi cuerpo por completo, no, todo está entorno a que quiero mostrarle que ahora estoy expuesto a él, estoy abriéndole paso a que haga conmigo lo que le plazca: las consecuencias de algo que yo estoy iniciando.

Su mano derecha se aparta de mi espalda sólo para deslizarse entre nosotros y llegar hasta mi entrepierna, comienza a tocarme con la parte trasera de sus dedos, trazando la longitud y curvatura de algunas zonas con las puntas, hasta que decide tomar mi miembro y mover su mano de arriba hacia abajo, haciendo que haga mi cintura hacia atrás además de gemir otra vez contra su rostro.

Me siento gigantesco al estar en su pequeña mano, la suavidad que tiene le es completamente diferente a comparación de mis manos ásperas.

—E-eso se siente bien…

—De eso se trata, tarado —entreabro los párpados y veo que me mira, no sé desde qué momento lo hizo pero no me importa, lo único que hago es pasar mi mano por su vestida cintura, lo entiende ya que levanta las piernas y me rodea con ellas, al fin el momento en que puedo apartarlo del muro.

Bajo de su colchón y camino con pasos lentos por el hecho de caminar con los párpados cerrados y con su ligero peso encima, disfrutando de sus manos mientras se aferran con firmeza a mi cuello, gruñe contra mis labios y no para de temblar.

Pongo la mano detrás de su cabeza antes de que su cabello toque mi almohada, me aparto de él para respirar por la boca, totalmente agitado y con media erección encima, mientras él gira la cabeza, respirando profundamente mi olor que quedó impregnado en la tela. La vena en su cuello palpita notoriamente, me invita de nuevo a recorrerla, y ésta vez no hay marcha atrás cuando olfateo toda la extensión de su cuello antes de darle una mordida, seguido de un patrón de besos húmedos.

—Dime si es demasiado o si quieres que me detenga.

Asiente lentamente, los párpados cerrados con fuerza y con una mano se aferra a mis mantas, en su pecho veo el excesivamente acelerado latido de su corazón, el apenas visible movimiento en su pezón me hace lamerme los labios además de reír para mis adentros.

Disminuyo la intensidad de la luz con el nivelador antes de besar su piel de modo lento y hambriento, haciendo ligeras succiones por aquí y por allá, sin la intensión de dejar una clara evidencia. Sigo descendiendo mientras beso y lamo su ligeramente tonificado pecho, cuando llego a sus rosados y erectos pezones no puedo evitar sonreír además de recorrerlos con mi lengua, eso antes de lamerlos y morderlos un poco, hasta el punto en que se tensa y gime con energías.

—¿V-vamos a tener… s-sexo? —pregunta, regresando mi atención a sus ojos.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? —me levanto para colocar mi frente contra la suya, recorriendo la amplitud de su estómago con mi mano, sintiendo que se estremece.

—N-no estoy seguro —no deja de mirarme, y con su duda me queda claro que no quiere hacerlo, no todavía o no conmigo al menos.

—Entonces llegaremos hasta donde te sientas seguro —le aseguro, dejando la sombra de un beso sobre sus labios.

—Quiero a-acabar —mueve la cabeza para ocultarse en mi hombro.

—Eso haremos entonces, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —me besa sorpresivamente, sólo una leve presión, luego me deja continuar en mi camino por su cuerpo, de nuevo besando y lamiendo, hasta que llego a la línea de su cintura y tomo el elástico de su ropa interior ajustada, mirándolo para tener el consentimiento completo a quitarla.

Me mira a los ojos y asiente.

Cuando finalmente lo libero de su opresiva ropa interior y la hago salir por sus velludas piernas, cuando bajo la mirada hacia el nuevo descubrimiento, tengo que tomar una bocanada de aire, el sinónimo de mi sorpresa ante esta situación. No se trata del tamaño o del color, las dimensiones o que finalmente puedo verlo, más que nada tengo esa reacción por la belleza.

Por más estúpido que pueda sonar, Carlos tiene el pene más bonito que haya visto hasta ahora, y he visto demasiado porno a lo largo de estos años.

—Eres tan jodidamente sexy —espeto, jadeando de manera sonora y sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su creciente miembro.

—Tú me haces sentir jodidamente sexy.

Le guiño el ojo derecho y me envía un beso, acerco mi boca lentamente hacia la parte superior de su muslo derecho y comienzo a succionar en su piel, paseo la lengua por la sección apresada en mi mandíbula y colocó sus piernas sobre mis hombros, mordiendo un poco más de lo necesario cuando sus fríos pies me tocan, pero queda mitigado cuando los cruza detrás de mi cuello y una de sus manos se adentra en mi cabello, como si me pidiera que no pare con lo que hago. No lo haré.

Estiro el brazo derecho y recorro su cintura con mis dedos, fintando, eso antes de llegar a su miembro. Curiosamente es como si los dos compartiéramos el mismo pensamiento ya que su mano libre llega ahí también, él se encarga de entrelazar nuestros dedos de tal forma que su hombría queda atrapada entre nuestras manos, y es quien sigue en gozar del roce de una mano desconocida.

Levanto la cabeza dejando pequeñas mordidas a mi paso, llego hasta sus labios y nos fundimos en un beso lento pero al mismo tiempo salvaje, lamiendo labios, dejando que nuestras lenguas entren en juego, gimiendo y exhalando pesadamente sobre el rostro del otro, incluso haciendo firmes mordidas que nos estremecen.

Deslizo las manos por debajo de él, tocando su espalda y su cadera plagada de cicatrices, hasta llegar a su pequeño trasero y estrujarlo con firmeza, tomando cada glúteo con una mano y gruñendo en su cara, pero ese momento de rudeza no dura mucho por una mordida muy fuerte que da en los labios, tan fuerte que me hizo fruncir las cejas y ahogar un grito.

—Lo siento… —susurra.

—No lo hagas, fue mi error.

—Es sólo que se sintió bastante bien, hazlo de nuevo.

No abro los párpados, sólo sonrío mientras lo hago de nuevo, pero es sólo para hacernos girar, ahora mi cabeza está sobre las almohadas y él está sobre mi regazo, sus piernas flexionadas a cada costado de mi cintura, sentado de tal forma que mi miembro se desliza entre sus glúteos y el suyo golpea mi estómago, no veo nada de mi vello púbico o mi entrepierna, sólo la gustosa sensación de sentir que mi parte más sensible está en contacto con un sitio tan vulnerable, tan suave.

Desvía la mirada, sus hombros encogidos y su postura rígida me dicen que no esperaba nada de esto, pero lo obligo a mirarme a los ojos al tomar su barbilla con un poco de fuerza, le dedico una sonrisa antes de colocar mi mano extendida en su nuca, acariciando su cabello antes de acercarlo a mí. Ésta nueva posición y el acto que quiero hacer lo obliga a mover la cadera lentamente, haciendo un movimiento hacia enfrente y hacia atrás que asemeja a un óvalo pronunciado, lo que me trae recuerdos del estúpido juego en casa de Ben sobre él bailando e incitándome indirectamente a actuar sobre esto que hacemos ahora.

—¿Bailarías para mí? —pregunto cuando nuestras cabezas cambian de ángulo.

—Para ti y sobre ti, todo lo que desees —muerde mi labio inferior.

Levanta la cabeza pero mantiene la mirada sobre mí, guía mis manos a su cintura y se sigue moviendo en el mismo movimiento circular, alternando en dirección a las manecillas del reloj y contraria, moviéndose hacia adelante o hacia atrás, e incluso haciendo un movimiento veloz que me hace levantar la cadera, sintiendo que estoy al límite de sensaciones. Mis manos siguen sus movimientos, rompo nuestro contacto visual porque estoy fascinado al ver cómo su erección se mueve con cada movimiento, como una extensión de todo esto.

Es precisamente esa inatención que recibe lo que me hace soltar su cintura para llevar mi mano a mi boca y humedecer mi pulgar con saliva antes de tomarlo con firmeza, haciendo que su punta se vuelva más oscura mientras muevo mi mano de arriba hacia abajo, restregando mi pulgar con el pre que emana de él.

Así puedo notar las diferencias entre nosotros, él no es particularmente más largo que yo pero sí tiene un cierto grosor particular, admito que mayor al mío, además su vello se mantiene corto y más adherido a la piel, a diferencia del mío que no ha tenido atención necesaria como el suyo.

Es obvio que las diferencias en nuestros tonos de piel sean más claras ahora, pero todo su miembro tiene un tono rosado tan específico que no puedo evitar jadear, pensando que soy la única persona que lo ha visto en un estado tan maduro y provocador. En verdad nos hemos elegido para hacer esto, para intimar de un modo que no requiere sexo, sólo el roce constante del uno contra el otro.

Mi otra mano se aleja de su cintura para que pueda tocar su jodidamente sexy cuerpo, desde los costados de sus muslos hasta su cuello, pellizcando sus pezones o viendo que mi pulgar desaparece en su boca cuando lo lame. El simple hecho de verlo hacer todo eso me parece suficiente para que todo lo que no he podido sacar de mi miembro estalle en este instante, pero parece que lee mi pensamiento ya que se levanta sólo para que yo quede libre y a merced de sus pequeñas manos, de igual forma restriega su pulgar en salivado contra mi punta y es lo que me hace arquear la espalda cuando trato de imitar los movimientos que hace.

Aparto su mano y frunce el ceño, lo hice sólo para que su miembro esté junto al mío dentro de mi mano derecha, la fluidez de los movimientos en su cadera hace que la fricción sea más sencilla, el pre que emana a borbotones también lo facilita, y cuando sus manos comienzan a recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo es cuando me siento como alguien sensual para la única persona que de verdad me importa.

—¿Quieres salir conmigo de ahora en adelante y ser mi chico? —le pregunto, sintiendo un cosquilleo en el estómago además de que contraigo los dedos de los pies, la señal de que al menos yo estoy por terminar. Sus movimientos se vuelven un poco más erráticos, no tan premeditados; algo también interfiere en él.

—P-p-por supuesto que quiero, ¡Jay! —se inclina para besarme completamente, en el momento cuando los dos llegamos al límite.

No estoy seguro quién es pero una de las expulsiones llegó a la parte inferior de mi mandíbula, con la fuerza suficiente para atravesarme el cráneo sin ningún problema, mis caderas se mueven lánguidamente con las suyas mientras imitamos el mismo círculo, mientras nuestro orgasmo simultaneo trata de terminar, mientras recuperamos la cordura al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se desploma sobre el mío, los dos exhaustos y él con algunas gotas de sudor recorriendo por la curva su espalda. No creí que fuera algo tan agotador, y sólo puedo imaginarme que el acto completo puede serlo aún más.

Su cuerpo se relaja gradualmente, respira más calmado y deja que todo su peso caiga sobre mí, deja de respirar sobre mi hombro para girar la cabeza, suspirando y enviando un escalofrío por toda mi piel. Utilizo el brazo izquierdo para quitarle la funda a una almohada, encargándome de dejarlo lo más limpio posible, dando un par de apretones y roces extra a zonas que todavía se mantienen hipersensibles.

—Lavaré esto mañana —le digo, arrojándola cerca de mi cajonera.

—Suena bien.

Su mano se acerca a mí de nuevo, con su pulgar toma las últimas gotas que salen de mi punta y antes de que pueda limpiarlas contra el colchón las acerca a su boca, quitándolas con la lengua antes de tragar sonoramente, lamiéndose los labios al concluir y esbozando una peculiar sonrisa complacida.

—No es tan salado como esperaba.

Mi imitación además de mi curiosidad entran en juego y hago lo mismo que él, quitando los restos líquidos que todavía salen de su semi-erección y paseándolos por mi boca antes de tragarlo, sintiendo un calor bochornoso en las mejillas.

—Algo dulzón, si te soy honesto —toma mi mejilla y me obliga a besarlo, el sabor de su cuerpo se mezcla con el mío de un modo que simplemente no puedo describir—. Estabas bastante lleno —digo cuando nos apartamos para respirar un poco, haciéndolo reír y ganándome un golpe en el brazo.

—No es algo que haga muy a menudo.

—¿Te abstenías para alguien en particular que deba conocer?

—Cierra la boca.

Estiro la pierna derecha para apagar la luz con mi pie, hago que se levante sólo para que pueda colocar las sábanas sobre nosotros, los cobertores gruesos quedan enrollados en mis pies. Vuelve a ocultar su rostro contra mi hombro, suspira con relajación y todo su cuerpo se rinde por completo, como si se le hubiese terminado la batería por lo suelto que está ahora, por la libertad que quizá experimenta.

Personalmente me siento relajado al ver que estamos orientados en un sentido que nos beneficia a ambos, estando del lado en que podemos seguir bromeando como los idiotas que solemos ser después de haber hecho algo como esto. Es un día que quedará en mi memoria para siempre.

—Ésta ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida —otra vez me lee el pensamiento, lo acerco a mi cuerpo y lo hace sin poner resistencia—. Te quiero, Jay —susurra, colocando un brazo sobre mi pecho, hundiendo su rostro contra mi cuello mientras mi mano derecha acaricia su brazo, en ocasiones su pecho.

—También te quiero, Carlos —le respondo en otro susurro, besando su frente y colocando mi cabeza sobre la suya.

Eso salió rápido, más rápido de lo que esperaba, con la fluidez necesaria para decirme que eran palabras que quería expresar desde hacía un tiempo pero que mi estúpida mente quería mantener en silencio, y si lo pienso bien entonces en verdad puedo acostumbrarme a decirle esa clase de cosas además de hacer esta clase de cosas, todo mientras estemos en un punto que le sea cómodo.

Yo paso a un segundo plano, ahora lo he colocado como mi prioridad, y no puedo recordar la última vez que una persona se convirtió en mi prioridad.


	8. Por ti

No pude resistirme a hacer un song-fic, tuve un gran debate interno entre cuáles serían las canciones elegidas pero creo que tengo las apropiadas para éste y algún otro capítulo. Fav, follow o review, disfrútenlo :)

Canciones: Squeeze – Fifth Harmony (/watch?v=6m2Skcoe2OA)

Give Your Heart a Break – Demi Lovato (cover de _Glee_ , /watch?v=NpCjsbsdTx4)

Letra: Carlos: _cursiva_ , Jay: _**negritas**_ , Ambos: _subrayado_

* * *

 **Por ti**

Cuando abro los párpados lo primero que puedo ver es que el sol brilla con intensidad en el exterior, Carlos se acurruca un poco más conmigo, juntando sus caderas contra las mías y soltando un suspiro contra mi cuello. Suelto un gemido ante su respiración y también porque no puedo terminar de creer lo que pasó, por muy pequeño, veloz o cuasi insignificante que pueda parecer.

Incluso aunque no hubo un acto como debería es una experiencia inimaginable y, contrario a algunas ideas, no siento que haya perdido algo, más bien parece que me he ganado algo, y no fue solamente ser la primera experiencia de este tipo con él. He ganado que tenga confianza en sí mismo, que no tema ser visto sin ropa y a ser expuesto… he logrado que tengamos seguridad y aceptación por nosotros mismos, completamente, aunque parezca que yo ya la tenía.

Me atrevería a pensar que se mueve de nuevo a causa de sus sueños, que quita la mano de mi pecho por eso, pero esta vez cruza una pierna sobre mi cintura, su mano izquierda se mantiene debajo de él mientras la derecha baja cínicamente por mi abdomen hasta la parte que cubre la sábana, cada roce haciendo que mi piel cobre vida. Muevo la mano derecha de su hombro y empiezo a acariciar su muslo, tan despacio como me permite mi estupor matutino.

Dejo salir un gruñido cuando mueve sus caderas en un movimiento profundo, su atrevida mano toma mi erección matutina y comienza a jugar con ella; casi lo escucho reír aunque tenga la cara escondida en la almohada. No puedo evitar soltar un gemido que combina mi pereza matutina junto con el placer de tocar su suave piel y sentir que me toca.

Gira la cabeza, su agitado aliento choca contra mí y sus caderas se mueven más contra las mías, su otra mano se hace presente para deslizarse debajo de mí espalda para acariciar mis músculos mientras murmura cosas que no entiendo.

Sus suaves labios comienzan un camino que va desde mi hombro por toda mi clavícula, mi cuello, mi mandíbula, hasta que llega a los míos, tomándome por las mejillas con agresividad y besándome de manera errante, nos sume en un beso que me deja estático por unos segundos, los que necesita para colocarse sobre mí, y debo darle puntos extra ya que no ha dejado de jugar conmigo.

—Bueno, esta es una sorpresa… —gimo.

—No pude resistirme —gime de vuelta, empujando sus caderas.

—Pero estaba dormido, podría decir violación justo ahora.

—Lo disfrutas, sabes que no lo harás.

Mis manos ahora lo toman por la cintura, acaricio las visibles crestas ilíacas con mis pulgares y trato de no tocar las partes plagadas de cicatrices, casi me veo obligado a contraer los dedos, por con esas simples caricias lo hago arquear la espalda y que su beso se profundice, venciéndome en cuestión de segundos.

—El modo más increíble de empezar el día —se mueve en círculos sobre mí, haciéndome gemir y tomarlo con fuerza por la cintura.

—Puedes a-apostarlo —le guiño un ojo y gime contra mis labios, me besa de nuevo, esta vez su mano desocupada decide seguir en acción para tocar.

Cierro los párpados, mordiendo mi labio inferior y suspirando plácidamente, cuando su miembro se desliza contra el mío y nos une al cerrar su mano alrededor de nuestras completas erecciones, los movimientos de sus caderas y la fricción de nuestros cuerpos me hace experimentar casi el mismo grado de excitación de anoche, a tal punto de querer más que sólo esto.

—C-Carlos… —jadeo y me muerdo el labio inferior con fuerza, él se dedica a besarme en el cuello y respirar pesadamente en su contra.

—Jay… —murmura con la piel de mi cuello atrapada entre sus dientes, pasea su lengua sobre ella de tal modo que me aferro a su espalda, casi usando las uñas, pero con el fin de mantenerme un tanto coherente a lo que pasa.

La presión de su mano a nuestro alrededor desaparece, la fricción de la cálida piel de su pecho me hace sentir que incluso mis pezones están erectos, guía la mano que estaba concentrada en nosotros por todo mi cuerpo hasta que me toma por los hombros, se incorpora un poco y me dedica otra sonrisa al bajar la mirada, eso antes de darme un inocente beso en la frente.

—Creo que es demasiada acción matutina por un día.

Se levanta de mi regazo y sólo se recuesta a mi lado, una de las sábanas cubre perfectamente el bulto que debe cubrir, todo eso que ya he visto y tocado. Respiro profundo y trato de no gruñir por el enojo, mirando al techo o en ocasiones a las cortinas, no a él que yace echado a mi lado.

«Eso fue jodidamente cruel, ¡quiero más!».

—¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer con esto? —miro hacia la abultada sábana en mi cadera y él gira sólo para reírse por lo bajo.

—Creo que tienes dos manos perfectamente útiles para eso —me guiña un ojo y se pasa una mano por el cabello.

—Mis manos son ásperas, las tuyas son pequeñas y muy suaves, no hay un punto de comparación a hacerlo contigo.

—Eso es porque soy asombroso.

—Seguro que lo eres.

Se sonroja y se inclina rápidamente para darme un beso en la cadera, sube por mi costado dejando leves presiones hasta que llega a mis labios, pero antes de que pueda tomarle la mejilla y besarlo con la misma agresividad con que él lo hizo se aparta para rodar sobre el colchón, quedando boca abajo y con su mirada en mi dirección, la sábana vuela y sigue cubriendo todo lo necesario.

Por favor, no es una coincidencia que esté atada de esa manera.

Desvío la mirada de sus ojos a su espalda baja, viendo la abundante cantidad de cicatrices que tiene, y también lo veo que sigue mi mirada, antes de que pueda estirar la mano para levantar la sábana intercepto el movimiento de su brazo, lo miro con detenimiento a los ojos y lo dejo libre, viendo que simplemente deja su brazo junto a él y cierra los párpados, girando la cabeza y suspirando.

Mientras estiro la mano me doy cuenta de lo temblorosa que está, veo que trato de ignorar mi nerviosismo aunque mi cuerpo quiere dejarlo en claro, me levanto y de un modo cínico me siento sobre su trasero, las sábanas entre nosotros y sin todo mi peso, para ver con mayor detenimiento toda su espalda, las quemaduras más pequeñas y esa abundantes que me cosquillean las puntas de los dedos cuando finalmente me atrevo a tocarlas, lo que me hace tragar el otro nudo repentino en mi garganta. Lo miro para ver que sus manos están hechas puños, tomando la sábana debajo de nosotros, y que respira entrecortadamente.

—No voy a hacer nada que no quieras.

—Lo sé, por eso confío en ti —responde con confianza, algo que ocurre por primera vez—, es sólo que siento cosquillas.

Abro las cortinas para que el sol pueda entrar, viendo que está nublado y la amenaza de lluvia torrencial es latente, aunque algunos rayos de sol luchan por atravesar las nubes grises para tocar el suelo, como el que atina en su espalda y le da un tono muy diferente a su piel, más llamativo, uno que me gusta mucho.

Me inclino hacia adelante y lo beso entre los omoplatos, presionando mi nariz contra su piel y esperando, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se estremece, la sensación de la piel erizada que se encuentra levemente contra mis labios, el suspiro de sorpresa que exhala y el modo en que respira, además de que el aroma de su cuerpo por la mañana es indescriptible, como una mezcla de su esencia natural mezclada con el mío por compartir la misma cama.

Es la primera vez que duermo en la compañía de alguien.

Dejo de atormentarlo y regreso a lo que hacía primero, sin hacer preguntas sobre los orígenes porque es obvio que esa clase de marcas no se producen por actos precipitados de niños pequeños; es claro que su madre es muy agresiva con él y está demente, hay cicatrices de cortes y una que otra quemadura, supongo que por eso el leve hedor a tabaco mentolado que estaba presente por todos lados cuando estuvimos en su casa, además del alcohol, pero todas varían en tiempo de cicatrización, amplitud, podría decir que incluso en profundidad, y simplemente no entiendo cómo una madre puede permitir eso.

—¿No tienes más familia? —pregunto de la nada, acariciando sus costados al mismo tiempo que hago presión, un tipo de masaje.

—Sé que sí aunque no los conozco a todos, sólo a mi primo Diego porque en ocasiones viene de visita, y es un bastardo en esas ocasiones.

—Sí, lo escuché antes —le digo cuando tomo sus hombros, ocasionando que arquee la espalda, la fricción de su trasero contra mi cadera me da escalofríos.

—Nunca te lo había contado —dice, empleando un tono de duda, mientras me mira al girar la cabeza un poco, levantándose con los codos—. ¿Estabas espiando cuando hablaba con tu papá sobre eso?

—Sí, honestamente lo hice.

—Entrometido.

—Sólo en lo que concierne a ti.

Me inclino para besarlo en la mejilla, de igual forma quedándome inmóvil mientras siento que su sonrisa crece más y más, incluso sigo sus movimientos cuando vuelve a colocar su rostro sobre mi almohada, relajando todo su cuerpo.

Las cicatrices físicas son algo que no se quitará de algún momento a otro, es seguro que tiene algunas desde que puede recordar, pero las cicatrices emocionales son algo de lo que creo que sí puedo hacerme cargo, si es que las tiene, e incluso él podría con las mías, si es que me atrevo a reconocer alguna.

—¿Hablabas en serio? —me pregunta cuando finalmente decido recostarme a su lado, mi hombro junto al suyo y mi brazo libre detrás de mi cabeza.

—¿Sobre qué? —arqueo la ceja mientras coloca su cabeza en mi hombro, dejo que la mía descanse sobre la suya y vuelve a suspirar.

—Lo que dijiste anoche sobre salir conmigo, ¿lo decías en serio?

—¿Crees que bromearía sobre algo así? —me muevo hacia abajo y luego los dos giramos sobre nuestros costados, su nariz está contra la mía y sus ojos no se apartan de los míos, sonríe y se sonroja. Maldita sea que es adorable.

—Lo creo un poco porque eres guapo, podrías tener a cualquier cosa que se mueva aquí, entre tus sábanas y haciendo cosas que sólo quiero tener en mi cabeza, además de que nunca he salido con alguien antes como su chico, y también tú eres mi primer beso con un chico, por eso estoy un poco confundido.

—Duele que veas eso en mí un poquito —«porque es algo que me dicen muy seguido»—, pero debes estar confundido porque es algo que digo en serio, en verdad me gustaría salir contigo, además es algo que quería decirte hace mucho tiempo pero no veía el momento adecuado, no sin asustarte o algo.

—Pudiste simplemente decirlo.

—Lamento haberlo dicho así, si fue precipitado o en un contexto extraño.

Pone la mano en mi mejilla, acaricia mi pómulo con su pulgar y se inclina para besarme, el más tierno de los besos que haya recibido por el modo en que suspiro, cómo se acerca a mí y desliza sus brazos detrás de mi cuello, las mías debajo de su cuerpo y queda presionado contra mí, sin espacio de separación.

No puedo describir lo bien que se siente hacer esto, tener a alguien, estar con alguien, pasar el tiempo con alguien. Quisiera que papá y Joel no volvieran nunca, y me empiezo a preguntar por qué no lo había hecho antes.

—Sólo estoy feliz porque lo hicieras —deja su frente presionada contra la mía y se mantiene con los párpados cerrados, suspirando levemente—, pero ahora quiero darme una ducha, no quiero andar en pelotas y pegajoso además de con el riesgo de que tu papá llegue sin avisar.

—Siempre me da una advertencia antes de llegar.

—De todos modos quiero hacerlo.

—Bien, mientras prepararé algo de desayunar.

—Es pasado del mediodía.

—El punto es comer algo, ¿no?

—Cierto.

Se incorpora para tomar su ajustada ropa interior y deslizarla por sus muslos sin quitar la sábana, luego cuando se pone de pie ésta cae lentamente al suelo, revelando todo lo que pude tocar ayer protegido en un trozo de tela. Además de eso se inclina hacia abajo para tomar mi camiseta, revelando los músculos que no sabía que tenía en las piernas, torneados y fuertes cuando se mueve.

Me siento mal al pensar que quiero sus piernas sobre mis hombros mientras lo miro a la cara, mis caderas chocando contra las suyas.

Antes de que pueda actuar sale corriendo al baño, cerrando la puerta de modo estruendoso cuando entra, dejo salir un gruñido y me pongo lo poco que dejó de mi ropa, todavía luchando con mi pereza matutina dominical de todos los fines de semana. Escucho la caída del agua mientras se calienta, imaginando cómo se deshace lentamente de la escasa capa de ropa que lo cubre, de mi camiseta que le queda tan larga como si fuera un camisón para dormir.

—¿Te importaría si hacemos una ducha compartida? Me vendría bien.

—Sí me importaría, siempre me tomo mi tiempo en la ducha.

Dejo salir un agitado suspiro y me dispongo a caminar hacia la cocina cuando escucho algo extraño, como la reverberación de varias cosas estando juntas, un sonido estridente contra un pedazo de cristal antes de que estalle o algo similar, no le puedo dar una descripción completa pero viene del interior del baño, así que tomo el pomo de la puerta para entrar hasta que escucho un nuevo sonido, su voz.

 _End of the night, looking at me, what do you see?_

 _Wish I could read your mind_

 _Dimming the light, here in the dark, going by feel_

 _Only the moon to guide_

Es como si la lluvia hubiese estado esperando a que dijera la primera palabra para empezar a caer, pero es el hecho de que eligió esa canción de entre toda la gama de posibilidades que hace… ¡ugh! Siento escalofríos al ver que la conoce, que la entona perfectamente, incluso puedo imaginarlo mojado y haciendo un pequeño baile con los movimientos de su cadera, además de que está cantando acapella, algo que se le debe reconocer ampliamente. Pero esa canción…

 _When we're alone, I get so close_

 _Give me your warmth I've never known_

 _Face to face, caught in a wild embrace_

 _This is the safest place I've ever known_

Siempre he tenido algo por las personas artísticas, las talentosas en lo que sea que hagan, me parecen sumamente interesantes, además denota esa parte de la dedicación para lograr ser asombrosos, pero su voz, su entonada aunque aguda voz me produce escalofríos tanto que me erizan el vello de los brazos.

 _Put your arms around me, baby_

 _Put your arms around me, baby, and squeeze_

 _Only you know how to save me_

 _Put your arms around me, baby, and squeeze, squeeze_

Me siento lentamente frente a la puerta con las piernas cruzadas, mis codos sobre mis rodillas y mi barbilla sobre mis manos, y suspiro pesadamente, tarareo la melodía mientras él sigue ahí dentro, absorto del mundo y despistado del efecto que tiene en mí un pasatiempo como ése. Es la primera vez que lo escucho cantar.

 _Remember the night talking to me_

 _Saying the words I wanna hear the most_

 _Gave me your heart, gave me your coat when I was cold_

 _Taking me sweet and slow_

El gruñido de mi estómago pasa a un segundo plano, la somnolencia de todas las ocasiones en las que me levanto también; es como si todo pasara a un segundo plano y todo lo que en verdad importa es él. No entiendo muy bien qué fue lo que pudo cambiar de anoche a hoy en él para que haga algo que nunca antes había hecho, algo que puedo asegurar sólo pocos conocen, y en caso de que sea conocido por una mayoría entonces siento envidia de todos ellos.

 _Put your arms around me, baby_

 _Put your arms around me, baby, and squeeze_

 _Only you know how to save me_

 _Put your arms around me, baby, and squeeze, squeeze_

Me doy cuenta de que también estoy entonando la letra hasta entonces, de un modo que se mantiene como un leve susurro ya que no quiero opacar lo que hace en éste momento con mis intentos, ni siquiera el profundo gruñido de mi estómago logra cambiar mi motivación para seguir aquí. Quiero verlo.

 _Won't you squeeze me, hold me, baby_

Esa última frase me mata en pequeño, algo que no sé debido a qué se produce, además lo siento como una tentadora invitación a sólo abrir la puerta y quedarnos bajo la lluvia helada que sigue cayendo cuando el agua del calentador se termina, pero estando los dos en el mismo espacio, en el mismo tiempo, no creo que se sienta tan helada. Sólo una pregunta viene: ¿por qué?

Trato de unir los puntos sobre la razón para estar frente a la puerta del baño durante los quince minutos que toma el agua caliente en terminarse, sin moverme ni un centímetro, con las rodillas adoloridas y como si escuchara su voz rebotando por las paredes. Además tengo la extraña sensación de querer hacer algo, de estar activo y moverme, como la que experimento durante los entrenamientos pero que no persigue el mismo fin; quiero hacer algo con él, y no lo que hicimos anoche.

Cuando veo que el pomo de la puerta gira para abrirse me siento exaltado y ansioso, como si fuera un niño pequeño a punto de recibir una gran sorpresa, la cual es él todavía secándose el cabello, pisándome cuando avanza.

—¿Qué haces ahí? —deja que la toalla cuelgue sobre su cuello, unas cuantas gotas de agua se deslizan por los costados de su rostro, pero es como si todavía lo escuchara entonar algunas notas mientras habla—. Dijiste que prepararías algo de comer, y en verdad tengo hambre.

—T-tú… e-estabas… cantando…

Se queda rígido, al principio agranda los ojos y parece palidecer, eso antes de que el sonrojo se apodere de sus mejillas, el sinónimo de que se siente gozoso por lo que escucha; es algo que le ocurre demasiado seguido.

—¿M-me escuchaste? —pregunta sin aliento, rascándose la nuca, nervioso.

—Habría sido imposible no escuchar una voz como la tuya —estiro la mano, él la mira y sólo la agito, resaltando que quiero que la tome.

Me mira a los ojos, buscando lo eso que encuentra en las personas que le dice sobre una mentira o sobre un truco, todavía tengo la sensación persistente de que creyó que bromeaba al decirle que quiero salir con él, pero sólo mantengo una muy pequeña sonrisa y vuelvo a agitar mi mano, desviando su atención a ésta.

Suspira, sonando entre derrotado y deseoso, antes de tomar mi mano, que se ve enorme a comparación de las suyas, luego tomo su muñeca con brusquedad y lo acerco a mí, haciendo los movimientos necesarios para que se coloque entre mis piernas cruzadas, sus piernas rodean mi cintura y sus brazos quedan detrás de mi cuello mientras mis manos se entrelazan en su espalda baja.

—Hazlo de nuevo —le pido, sintiendo que mi tono de voz cambia a uno que no puedo describir muy bien. Es bajo además de agudo, diferente al que suelo usar para hablar con las personas; es similar al que uso para hablar con los niños del entrenamiento—. Canta.

—No puedo hacerlo si me miras —desvía la mirada, levanto su barbilla con mis dedos y reacciona con una sonrisa hasta que me mira a los ojos de nuevo.

—¿Por favor? —añado, ladeando la cabeza un poco—. Sólo un poco más.

Se muerde el labio inferior y comienza a mover los ojos en distintas direcciones a una velocidad que logra marearme, parpadeo un par de veces hasta que ríe por lo bajo, un sonido apenas perceptible por la lluvia que azota en el exterior, de hecho un par de truenos lo hacen saltar sobre mi regazo en el tiempo que le toma pensar en su siguiente acción, y estoy más que contento porque lo haga.

—Tengo la idea de una, pero no se trata de algo que esté sintiendo ahora, es de algo que sentía desde hace un tiempo.

—Me gustaría escucharlo, me gustaría mucho.

—Tal vez después, tengo mucha hambre como para pensar —su estómago gruñe, como si se aliara a él, y no puedo luchar contra ese instinto.

—De acuerdo, comeremos algo primero.

—Yo me haré cargo de eso, tú busca un lugar cómodo.

—Creí que estabas cómodo donde estás, pero puedo hacer eso.

—Y yo puedo hacer esto.

Me toma por las mejillas y sus labios chocan directamente contra los míos, casi son sus dientes lo primero que entra en contacto con mi boca por la sonrisa que tenía plantada en el rostro, pero logró eliminarla justo a tiempo. Se mueve hacia adelante, un acto sorpresivo que me hace moverme hacia atrás, teniendo que poner las manos detrás de mí para no perder el equilibrio, pero no dura demasiado ya que se aparta y me deja aturdido, parpadeando rápido y con deseos de más.

Sabe trucos, muy buenos trucos.

—Ciertamente sabes hacerlo, y deberías hacerlo más seguido —hablo sin abrir por completo los párpados, sintiéndome totalmente débil.

—Busca un lugar, yo consigo la comida —sin más se levanta, dejándome con un conjunto de sentimientos ambivalentes en el interior.

Dejo salir otro suspiro y me levanto sin utilizar las manos, sólo la fuerza de mis piernas, entro a la habitación de papá y tomo un par cobertores lo bastante gruesos de la repisa sobre su ropero para que sirvan como una especie de suelo mullido, las cuales tendré que lavar después. Me encamino hacia la ventana de mi habitación y la abro, sintiendo que la fuerte lluvia sigue azotando con toda su fuerza en el exterior, por lo cual extiendo el toldo de lona que papá instaló en cada ventana.

Coloco de un modo compulsivo una sobre la otra, alisándolas y doblándolas en los extremos del marco exterior de la ventana, el lugar donde suelo sentarme para pasar el tiempo, algunas veces para leer, y también para ver a las personas entrar en pánico cuando ven mis piernas colgando por entre la reja de metal que funge como protección tanto interna como externa.

Pongo una almohada de cada lado del cuadrado que representa el marco, tomo un lugar en el lado derecho y me quedo mirando la lluvia, cómo se desliza por el follaje de los árboles y cae al suelo, el modo en que corre por la calle, llevándose hojas y ramas consigo, además del agradable frío que choca contra mi piel, eso sin mencionar el embriagador aroma que desprende la tierra húmeda.

—¿Ésta es tu idea de un lugar cómodo? —me saca de mi ensimismamiento, vuelvo mi atención hacia él y a los sándwiches que lleva en las manos.

—No sabrás si lo es hasta que lo pruebes —le doy unos golpecitos al espacio frente a mí, luego lo ayudo tomando los platos y estirando mi mano para darle apoyo, se sienta frente a mí y se acomoda la almohada en la espalda, sus piernas se entrecruzan con las mías—. Reconozco que sí es un sitio agradable, aunque frío.

—Te lo dije —le doy una mordida al sándwich, disfrutando del crujido de las hojas de lechuga además de la combinación perfecta entre mayonesa y mostaza, tomándome mi tiempo para descifrar los sabores del jamón, queso, y algo que no encaja del todo, un condimento extra que de hecho da un buen sabor—. ¿Pimienta?

—Ah, lo siento, creí que había usado poco y que no lo notarías.

—Me gusta el sabor, casi tanto como me gustas tú.

Se sonroja del mismo modo que el tomate que yace entre nuestros sándwiches, se queda a media mordida y trata de ocultar su rostro ruborizado con su mano, fallando miserablemente ya que me mira por los espacios entre sus dedos, cuando lo hace guiño el ojo o ladeo una sonrisa, disfrutando al máximo de tres cosas que me gustan demasiado: la lluvia, la comida, y su compañía.

—¿Yo gano?

—Sí, tú ganas —le guiño el ojo de nuevo, terminando con mi sándwich de un último bocado, masticando despacio y tragando incluso más lento—. Delicioso.

—Soy el mejor para preparar cosas sencillas.

—Apuesto a que sí —tomo su pie izquierdo y lo pongo sobre mi regazo, paseo mis dedos sobre toda la extensión, tocando con las yemas sobre sus uñas y viendo el movimiento apenas perceptible de sus dedos cuando los contrae; casi lo puedo escuchar mientras se ríe en sus adentros, lo cual sólo refleja en su amplia sonrisa y en los hombros encogidos—. ¿Esto está bien?

—Se siente bien, sí —dice con la boca llena, cubriéndosela para hablar.

—Cuéntame lo que hay en tu caja misteriosa —sugiero, abstraído en la lluvia y en el hecho de que su talón está a pocos centímetros de mi miembro.

—Te lo mostraré, pero primero quiero estar más tiempo aquí, contigo.

—Suena bien —me siento sonrojar al escuchar que quiere estar conmigo.

Nos quedamos en silencio, lo único que lo interrumpe es la incesante lluvia y los truenos a la distancia, pero estoy seguro de que el movimiento de mis dedos sobre el empeine de su pie logra tranquilizarlo porque ya no da esos pequeños saltos cada vez que los escucha y tampoco hace una cuenta regresiva en voz baja cuando ve los rayos iluminando el cielo. Le dedico un par de miradas a esa zona al ver que hay salpicaduras de pecas ahí, además de los moretones a medio sanar del entrenamiento intensivo que tuvimos el viernes; pudo aguantar sin desfallecer.

—¿Jay? —pregunta en un hilo de voz, rompiendo el silencio completamente.

—Te escucho —le digo, mirándolo de reojo y sonriendo.

 _The day I first met you_

 _You told me you never fall in love_

 _But now that I get you_

 _I know fear is what it really was_

 _Now here we are, so close, yet so far_

 _Haven't I passed the test?_

 _When will you realize?_

 _That, baby, I'm not like the rest_

Giro la cabeza en el momento cuando dice la primera oración, no me mira pero es suficiente para quedarme sin aliento al ver que eligió otra canción que llega hasta lo más profundo de mí; es como si hubiese entrado a "Sensiblera", una lista de reproducción de mi teléfono, y hubiese estudiado cada canción para saber cuáles serían las mejores para llegar a lo más recóndito de mi inexistente corazón.

 _Don't wanna break your heart_

 _I wanna give your heart a break_

 _I know you're scared it's wrong_

 _Like you might make a mistake_

 _There's just one life to live_

 _And there's no time to wait, to waste_

 _So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_

 _Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

 _Oh yeah, yeah_

Sigue el ritmo con tarareos, supongo que siente mi mirada ya que se encoge de hombros poco a poco, finalmente interrumpe su canto con un suspiro y me mira a los ojos, y es entonces cuando noto su mirada vidriosa, como si estuviera dando algo de su vulnerabilidad en este momento. En verdad es diferente.

 _The world is ours if we want it_

 _ **We can take it if you just take my hand**_

 _There's no turning back now_

 _Baby, try to understand_

Parece sorprendido más que nada por el hecho de que conozco la canción, el hecho de que me sumo a él en esto lo hace abrir los ojos por la sorpresa y moverse hacia mí, lento, como si estuviera al acecho, pensando detenidamente cada uno de sus movimientos, hasta que el roce de sus piernas contra las mías es inminente, cuando deja la boca un poco más abierta de lo requerido, jadeando en silencio.

 _Don't wanna break your heart_

 _I wanna give your heart a break_

 _I know you're scared it's wrong_

 _Like you might make a mistake_

 _ **There's just one life to live**_

 _ **And there's no time to wait, to waste**_

 _So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_

 _Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

Nadie nunca había cantado así para mí, yo lo he hecho pero fueron notas sostenidas para personas que no las merecían, así que experimentar algo así por primera vez me hace sentir extraño, como si necesitara ser parte del acto, por eso de la reciprocidad, pero también como si sólo fuera mi deber ser receptivo a lo que hace. No puedo contenerme a sólo aceptar.

 _When your lips are on my lips_

 _And our hearts beat as one_

 _But you slip out of my fingertips_

 _Every time you run, whoa_

No entiendo la clase de cosas indirectas que estoy arrojándole porque es como si simplemente no estuviera dentro de mi propia mente, algo más es lo que me lleva a ser parte de esto, esa parte que se sintió estupefacta al verlo despertar a mi lado y que sigue sin poder creer que alguien en verdad pueda hacer esto por mí.

' _Cause you've been hurt before_

 _I can see it in your eyes_

 _You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise_

 _ **Don't wanna break your heart**_

 _ **Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache**_

 _ **So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break**_

 _There's just so much you can take_

 _Give your heart a break_

 _Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_

 _Oh yeah, yeah_

Y sí, es inevitable que nuestros labios no terminen juntos, pero es el hecho de que tantos sentimientos quedaron en piel viva y que no supimos que hacer con ellos que esa era la mejor solución que se nos pudo ocurrir a ambos.

Carlos encuentra un espacio entre mis piernas, junta su cuerpo contra el mío a la par que mantenemos los párpados cerrados, mi mano izquierda acuna su mejilla mientras la suya toma con firmeza mi camiseta, nuestras respiraciones se agitan de a poco mientras manos libres se entrelazan sobre mi pierna, un agarre suelto que se vuelve firme ante la menor amenaza de que podamos soltar al otro.

Su mano deja de entrelazarse con la mía y la otra desaparece de mi camiseta, antes de que pueda preguntarme sobre dónde están ambas se deslizan por debajo de mi camiseta de una manera completamente osada, de tal forma que me deslizo hasta que estoy recostado por completo sobre los cobertores, ahora es él quien puede conducir esto al estar en una postura tan controladora.

Arqueo la espalda cuando levanta mi camiseta y se queda debajo de mis axilas, mi piel se enciende en cada zona donde sus venturosos dedos se atreven a tocar, en cada porción donde sus palmas acarician y ejercen presión, como si probara mi musculatura y tersidad.

Sus labios se desvían de los míos para avanzar por mi mejilla, la línea de mi mandíbula, para luego atacar contra mi cuello, besando y respirando pesadamente, haciendo que mi mano lo tome por la nuca para acariciar su cabello, comienzo a gemir por lo bajo mientras mis pies se contraen de modo angustiante contra el muro, sinónimo de lo temeroso que estoy ante lo que pueda suceder.

En el segundo siguiente está besando mi pecho con toda la boca, sus manos toman mis pectorales y los acaricia, me muerdo el labio inferior con mucha fuerza a la par que mantengo mis manos ocupadas para no meterlas en mi pantalón y hacerme cargo de mi dolorosa erección.

Todo lo que hace se siente maravilloso, mi cuerpo estaba deseoso de conocer el toque de otra persona pero algo en mí no quería admitirlo, y cuando comienza a jugar con mis pezones, lamiéndolos y respirando contra ellos, es el momento en que me relajo por completo, todo mi cuerpo queda lánguido a lo que le plazca, e incluso cuando los muerde de manera agresiva, despertando sorpresa en mí tanto por el hecho de morder como por el goce que me hace sentir tan rápido, me habla del desenfreno a cómo quiero comportarme y las cosas que quiero hacer con él.

No obstante gana el hecho de que estamos en un sitio tan a la intemperie, por eso cuando sus palmas acarician mi abdomen y sus pulgares el elástico de mis pantalones es que detengo sus manos, tomo su cabello con fuerza para que suelte mi pezón izquierdo y me mire, respirando tan agitado como yo.

—No podemos… hacerlo aquí… —jadeo, viendo que sus dilatadas pupilas casi ocultan el tono marrón de sus irises.

—¿No estás… de ánimo…? —entro en conciencia de todo y me doy cuenta de que su erección está presionada contra mis piernas, el espacio entre nuestras caderas es completamente inexistente. Se siente genial.

—Lo estoy… así como también estoy seguro que alguien nos observa… —abre los ojos, seguramente porque no había pensado en esa posibilidad—. ¿Te parece si entramos de nuevo y vemos lo que hay en tu caja?

—Sí, suena bien.

Se dispone a bajar de aquí con media sonrisa, lo único que hago es dejar salir una risa nasal y envolver mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercándolo a mí para besar su mejilla, luego su sien y finalmente tomándolo por las mejillas para dar uno más en el punto entre sus cejas, ganándome un suspiro de su parte.

Pongo los pies sobre la alfombra café de la habitación y le sirvo como apoyo con mi mano, luego caigo sobre mi espalda en mi caótico colchón mientras él toma la pesada caja y la deja caer entre nosotros antes de acomodarse, coloca sus piernas sobre las mías justo cuando mis manos iban a colocarse sobre mis regazo, en un momento preciso para que acaricie sus muslos sobre la ropa.

—En realidad sólo son un montón de tonterías —quita la tapa, haciendo que un aroma extraño inunde el aire, como algo rancio y húmedo.

—Deben ser tonterías muy importantes si querías sacarlas de ahí —le reflejo con palabras que no quería mencionar, haciéndolo sonreír y que se sonroje.

—Sí, lo son —frunce el ceño, como si descubriera algo—, no lo había pensado de esa manera, nunca.

—Eso es porque eres un nerd científico, no uno emocional.

—¿Y tú eres uno emocional? —me confronta, alzando las cejas.

—Tal vez sólo un poco más que tú, con eso es suficiente.

Arruga la nariz, rueda los ojos y mete la mano, tomando un par de fotografías, las cuales mira antes de entregármelas, haciendo diferentes expresiones con cada una, contando historias cortas, interesantes y aburridas indiscriminadamente, como una en la que está envuelto en un cobertor tan grueso que apenas se le puede distinguir, sólo su nariz se puede observar, una donde lo veo en movimiento sobre un escenario, feliz mientras parece que entona una canción, sobre caminatas en los bosques que ha visitado o nadando en piscinas que parecen costosas.

—Los encontré una vez que mamá me hizo limpiar el ático, tardé cuatro días en hacerlo, considerando los siete años de edad que tenía entonces.

—Tu madre no está en ellas —expreso, analizándolas detalladamente.

—Ella daba la orden para que fueran tomadas, en las que son de festivales decía que me veía a la distancia cuando bailaba, además estaba ahí para recibir los elogios sobre los atuendos que hacía para mí y mis compañeros de clase.

—¿Y a qué se debe que las tengas? Supongo que ella debía atesorarlas o algo.

—Bueno, estaban guardadas en el ático, pienso que estaban ahí para que no se maltrataran o algo, además las considero una prueba de que me quiere al menos un poco, quizá sólo me estima.

—Es una alta probabilidad, aunque no veo su razón de ser.

—Tengo la hipótesis de haber hecho algo muy malo y que no puedo recordar, por eso dejó de hacerlo y empezó a tratarme como lo hace ahora, aunque sólo es una hipótesis.

Me muerdo la lengua cuando mi idea hacia su hipótesis, el hecho de que haya nacido como la razón principal, surge en mi cabeza y me concentro de nuevo en los disfraces en los que está metido, muy buenos para ser creados con las manos, todos ellos parecen venir desde un catálogo de modelaje, trato de no reírme en aquellas donde está llorando o con puñados de tierra en sus pequeñas manos y boca, además me siento sonrojar con esas cuantas donde está desnudo en la bañera o boca abajo; nada que no haya visto ya, pero de todos modos logra abochornarme.

—Eras un niño muy pequeño —digo sin pensarlo, deslizando mis dedos sobre el papel fotográfico a la altura de su rostro, en el tiempo cuando sus ojos eran aún más grandes, las pecas en su rostro no eran tan abundantes, cuando su cabello era mayormente negro y sólo las puntas eran blancas—, y adorable, tan jodidamente adorable como lo sigues siendo ahora.

—Sigo siendo pequeño…

—Lo compensa que seas adorable.

Se sonroja en exceso de un segundo al otro, como un cerillo que se consume con velocidad, le entrego el manojo de fotografías y me pongo de pie, ignorando su mirada de total desconcierto mientras entro a la habitación de papá, abro uno de los cajones debajo de su cama y tomo uno de los montones de fotografías que tiene en un sistema de clasificación con bandas elásticas, las mías con bandas rojas, las de Joel con bandas azules, y las de reuniones familiares con bandas verdes.

Me siento contento al ver que hay más bandas rojas y verdes, aunque las tomas que le han dado a Joel son pocas pero muy buenas, mejor balanceadas y en situaciones que resultan más impactantes, como la primera de todas que se observa en la que está envuelto en un cobertor, con apenas unos cuantos días de haber nacido, y metido en la boca de un tiburón real que fue recién pescado ese día.

¿Extraño sentido del humor que corre en la familia? Seguramente.

¿Mala crianza? Definitivamente.

¿Historias que contar? Al por mayor.

Tomo el primer montón, el más embarazoso y grande, cierro el cajón antes de volver a él, que no había despejado la mirada de la puerta, vuelvo a poner sus piernas sobre las mías y retomo mis caricias, casi escuchándolo ronronear.

—Ahora es el momento para que me veas en mis peores momentos —les quito la banda y se las entrego directamente, las he visto tantas veces que estoy a punto de memorizar el orden que tienen.

Se abstrae en mis fotografías, les dedica cerca de dos o tres minutos a cada una, lo que me da tiempo suficiente para responder los pocos mensajes en la bandeja de entrada que dejé pendientes anoche, sólo los importantes, como el de Mal e Evie, incluso el mensaje de texto de papá que apenas me doy cuenta que recibí.

 _Hice cosas con Carlos_ , le envío a Mal, cambiando el tema sobre la aburrida tarea que debíamos hacer para Yen Sid. La respuesta no tarda mucho en llegar.

 _¡¿Qué diablos significa eso?! ¡No puedes dejarlo así! ¡Detalleeeeeeees!_

Me río por lo bajo un poco cuando la imagino gritándome en la cara, eso no parece distraerlo así que sigo con mi atención en el teléfono.

 _No fue 'eso' precisamente, sólo nos besamos y ya… ah, también tuve su miembro en mis manos, además terminó entre nosotros, así que… ;) ;) ;) ;)_ , le vuelvo a responder, viendo que está escribiendo la respuesta casi de inmediato.

 _¡Dime que hay un vídeo de ello! Por supuesto que no quiero verte a ti, pero lo que lo concierne a él me interesa ¬w¬"_ , ruedo los ojos y de inmediato respondo.

 _Él es mi chico ahora, aléjate de él, intento de hada_.

 _¡Y ahora están saliendo! Jódete, debiste decírmelo en el momento que sucedió, voy saliendo a tu casa en éste instante ¬¬"_.

 _Claro, Joel dice que ha pasado tiempo sin que te vea, le resultará una visita muy grata_.

Todavía recuerdo las pocas ocasiones cuando Joel me acompañaba a algunos entrenamientos, sólo para observar, y comenzó a hacerme montones de preguntas quisquillosas sobre Mal, algo raro ya que todo el mundo suele fijarse en Evie y en su combinación de chica femenina y practicante de violencia.

Me tomó un par de días darme cuenta de que Joel estaba enamorado de Mal, incluso escribía su nombre en la parte trasera de sus cuadernos de la escuela, en trozos de papel también, y cuando le hice preguntas al respecto sólo lo negaba o trataba de cambiar el tema, haciendo más obvio que le gusta. Recuerdo que cuando se lo conté a Mal me dio un golpe en la cabeza, y desde entonces no puede mirar a Joel a los ojos sin que se sienta incómoda y salga del lugar donde esté, tampoco es inevitable que yo me suelte a reír.

 _Uh, creo que mamá quiere que la ayude en algo_.

 _¿Despellejar a las personas que llaman a tu puerta?_

 _Precisamente es lo que quiere, ¿cómo lo supiste?_

 _Intuición, y eres su hija, piensan de manera similar ;)_ , concluyo la conversación con ello, sabiendo que recibiré una sarta de insultos porque no hay nada que odie más en todo el mundo que ser comparada con su madre, eso y el sol.

—Eras regordete —afirma con un tono que refleja la risa que suprime, dejo mi teléfono a un lado y le vuelvo a dedicar toda mi atención, viendo que sus mejillas están temblando violentamente, además la amplia sonrisa no desaparece.

—Puedes reírte, prometo no vengarme.

Estaba esperando esa autorización para dejar salir las sonoras carcajadas, las que llenan toda el departamento, y sí, aunque me hace sentir los deseos de gritarle que cierre la boca, por el hecho de que se burla de mí, lo suple el hecho de que no había escuchado una risa tan sincera provenir de él, al igual que tampoco lo había escuchado entonar canciones de esa manera, sobre tales sentimientos.

—Creo que me quedaré con ésta —toma la más embarazosa, una donde tengo unos seis años y estoy disfrazado de payaso, un disfraz que papá hizo de la noche a la mañana, en la cual sonrío ampliamente y resalta lo regordete que era entonces, mis mejillas rellenas, los dientes faltantes y mi cuerpo redondo. Papá temía que fuera a ser gordo y bajo de estatura, cosas que no pasaron en ningún momento.

—Si es así entonces yo me quedaré con ésta —tomo esa que me quedé viendo por más tiempo, donde sus ojos son casi del tamaño de toda su cara.

—P-pero tú tienes más fotografías que y-yo, no quiero perderla —argumenta, recordándome la razón principal por la que las rescató y las conserva: son sus recuerdos más importantes, los que le hablan del afecto que ya no recibe.

—Quiero tener una fotografía tuya, prometo cuidarla por siempre.

—Por siempre es mucho tiempo, ¿lo sabías?

—Tengo tiempo.

Deja caer los hombros, cediendo a darme una parte de sí, luego pone la mía en una esquina de su caja, y como mi curiosidad es grande no puedo evitar echar un vistazo al resto de cosas que tiene adentro: una maquinilla para afeitar (de ahí el vello púbico corto, aunque nada de barba), baratijas que seguramente le regalaron con el paso de los años, envoltorios de lo que parece ser chocolates, y unos casetes de vídeo, cerca de quince, los cuales podríamos ver si tuviéramos un aparato aquí.

—¿Qué hay en ellos? —los señalo, él los toma para enseñarme las etiquetas.

—Son de los festivales en los que participaba, podemos ver alguno después.

—Eso me gustaría, indiscutiblemente.

Me mira a los ojos, como si le cautivara que usara esas palabras que son más o menos rebuscadas o algo así, o quizá sea porque en verdad me gustaría verlo en acción y no sabe cómo reaccionar a que alguien le preste genuino interés en lo que hace. Sólo puedo imaginarme la aguda voz que tenía cuando pequeño, ahora que sigue siendo aguda pero que se controla un poco más me hace cuestionarme sobre el origen, sobre cómo ha aprendido a mejorarla.

Vuelve a poner todo en su sitio y coloca la tapa, la pone en el suelo y la patea ligeramente, para que vuelva a su lugar junto al colchón, luego me muevo para poner la cabeza junto a la suya, presionados uno contra el otro.

—¿Crees que tu papá vaya a conseguir una cama real algún día? —pregunta, una idea que parece haber estado dentro de su cabeza pero que hasta ahora tiene la oportunidad de externalizar.

—Seguramente nadie está dispuesto a aceptar los diez dólares que planea pagar por ella, supongo que por eso no la hay.

Dejo que mi cabeza descanse sobre su hombro, miro al techo y lo veo con mi vista periférica, notando que está sonrojado. También veo que la lluvia empieza a cesar, ya no parece dispuesta a igualar a un diluvio, pero también me doy cuenta de que el sol se está ocultando; no creí que el tiempo a su lado pasara así de rápido.

—Lo que decías en la canción, la segunda —comienzo a decir, sin saber muy bien hacia dónde quiero llegar con mi discurso—, ¿es cierto?

—Jay, te lo dije, eran ideas que tenía el primer día que llegué aquí, cuando la escuché fue como si estuviera escuchando mis pensamientos en ella.

—Esa no fue mi pregunta —le reafirmo, viéndolo suspirar.

—Sí, de verdad quiero darte un descanso.

—Pero nunca he tenido algún tipo de mala experiencia con alguien.

—A eso quiero darle un descanso —en un par de movimientos está sobre mi regazo, sus piernas a los costados de mi cintura y sus pies debajo de mis muslos, sus dedos se flexionan juguetonamente—, no estoy diciendo que sea la persona mejor calificada para esto porque nunca he tenido un novio, sólo sé que ahora quiero estar a tu lado y que sientas todo lo que sea que puedas sentir, conmigo.

—¿Qué sabes tú sobre sentimientos? —arqueo una ceja.

—Más que tú, eso es seguro, además eres la clase de persona que merece ser amada en sus distintas versiones.

—¿Y cómo diablos sabes eso?

—Sólo lo sé, no hagas tantas preguntas.

—Es difícil si…

Era obvio que iba a besarme para callarme, lo tenía contemplado, pero es sólo que disfruto tanto tenerlo tan cerca que no digo nada, sólo pongo mis manos en su cintura y suspiro, ladeando la cabeza hacia la derecha y sintiendo que sus manos se deslizan debajo de mi camiseta de nuevo.

Él fue el primero en decir esa palabra, novio, algo que quise pedirle ayer de una manera tan explícita pero que sólo pude externar con sinónimos, pero ahora que está entre nosotros es algo que puedo asimilar con calma.

—¿Y qué pasará ahora? —se acomoda la ropa a la altura de la cintura, mete la mano en sus pantalones para acomodar el bulto en ellos.

—Fingimos, seguimos siendo amigos ante sus ojos —frunce el ceño un poco, claramente disgustado por la idea—, pero no te preocupes, ablandaré a papá por un tiempo y luego ¡zaz! Le diré lo que pasa entre nosotros.

—¿Lo harías? —me mira con los ojos agrandados, sorprendido.

—Por ti, lo que sea.

Se sonroja, me da un veloz beso en los labios antes de que el repiqueteo del metal de las llaves en las cerraduras se haga presente, da un salto de terror hacia su colchón y toma el primer libro que puede, abriéndolo al revés y dándole la vuelta justo cuando la puerta se abre, revelando a papá maldiciendo en voz alta y a Joel arrastrándose detrás, sus pieles evidentemente quemadas por el sol.

Apenas logro procesar esos últimos cinco minutos cuando tomo mi celular y veo el mensaje de texto: _esteremos ahí en treinta minutos, espero que todo esté en orden_.

Dejo salir un suspiro y me pongo de pie, por suerte mi cuerpo no se expresó de la misma forma que el suyo, y ahora que lo pienso trato de evitarlo.

Espero no tener que fingir por mucho tiempo, no se trata de algo que quiera ocultar, es algo que quiero vivir libremente. Aunque, después de todo, no recuerdo la última vez que haría lo que sea por alguien, no recuerdo habérselo dicho a alguien del modo en que se lo dije a él, completamente sincero y dispuesto a todo; es él, sigue siendo él la razón de esos cambios, cambios para bien.


	9. En serio, en serio lo quiero

Lamento haber tardado tanto con éste capítulo, la escuela me mata y además tengo el nuevo juego _Breath of the Wild_ , toda mi atención se ha ido en esas dos cosas y les pido una disculpa, no obstante ahora vengo con un nuevo y largo capítulo que también es un song-chapter y que espero disfruten. Den fav, follow o review :)

Canción: Can't Take My Eyes Off of You - Frankie Valli (cover de _Boys Town Gang_ ) (/watch?v=zNd9XPhDypU)

* * *

 **En serio,** _ **en serio**_ **lo quiero**

Me siento algo así como un idiota por estar esperando con la espalda contra un muro y viendo a montones de personas entrar y salir de la Preparatoria Auradon, todos con montones de conversaciones "interesantes" o cosas que hacer. Cruzo los brazos y resoplo, haciendo que mi cabello vuele un poco en el aire antes de caer de nuevo contra mi frente, obscureciendo mi vista.

En más de una ocasión las estudiantes me miran sin disimulo, unas cotillean entre su extenso grupo de amigas, eso antes de que les guiñe el ojo y haga fuerza en mis brazos expuestos, lo cual las hace reír con nerviosismo antes de apresurarse al edificio principal o con otros amigos. Los estudiantes me miran como si fuera un pordiosero que se perdió en su camino al basurero donde habita, quizá mi atuendo no es el más apropiado pero no me importa, ellos son demasiado buenos para salir de su estilo con ropa de marca y de alta costura, con ellos sólo ruedo los ojos y dejo salir profundos gruñidos, ante lo que responde de igual manera.

Eso me hace recordar la clase de motivos personales por los que buscaba una forma de ser expulsado, de ninguna forma encontraba una forma de encajar en éste lugar, ni siquiera entiendo por qué papá quiso que estuviera en esta escuela en primer lugar, y ahora que los veo sin formar parte de su cuerpo estudiantil veo que siempre seré un inadaptado, quizá incomprendido porque recuerdo muy bien entrar y salir de clases sin hablar con alguien, todo el tiempo medio abstraído en las tareas y medio divagando en mi cabeza, pensando en sitios donde sí encajaría.

Finalmente lo veo caminar junto a una chica de cabello rubio que lleva puesto un vestido azul pálido que contrasta muy bien con el tono blanco de su piel, eso además de que hace juego con sus impactantes ojos azules, que no se comparan en nada a lo sorprendentes que pueden ser lo de Carlos si los miras desde un ángulo determinado y cuando el sol está cernido sobre él.

Debería dejar de idealizarlo de esa forma, pero no quiero hacerlo.

Me acerco cuando veo que habla usando las manos para enfatizar, algo que hace cuando está demasiado inmerso en la escuela o en uno de los descubrimientos que hace en los pesados libros que carga en la espalda todos los días. No entiendo si en serio no conoce la magia del internet o simplemente es muy anticuado como para usarlo, eso si considero que programó un sistema de seguridad en su casa, pero como está demasiado centrado en su conversación no se da cuenta cuando me acerco a él y me paro tan firme como una estatua en su camino.

—Te aseguro por completo que nuestro proyecto estará listo, es sólo cuestión de tiempo y que… —se interrumpe cuando choca contra mí, retrocede un par de pasos antes de recuperar el equilibrio, luego levanta lentamente la mirada—. Lo siento, no vi hacia dónde iba y…

—Sí, lo noté.

Se lanza hacia mí, literalmente extiende los brazos y me envuelve en un abrazo estrujante, empleando toda la fuerza que posee en ello, algo que sólo logra que me sienta incómodo por la cantidad de personas que nos miran, pero me importa muy poco así que simplemente le devuelvo el gesto, acariciando su nuca y juntándolo un poco más a mi cuerpo.

Es como si una parte de mí lo hubiese extrañado de por vida, como si no lo hubiese visto ésta mañana en el desayuno. Carajo, en verdad lo echaba de menos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —levanta la cabeza, sonríe de modo amplio y veo algo raro en sus ojos, una chispa que no había visto antes.

—Se me ocurrió que podríamos hacer algo hoy.

—¿Como una…?

—Sí, algo así —lo interrumpo ya que veo que su sonrojo se desvanece, como si estuviera preocupado de decir la palabra 'cita' tan libremente.

Me mira y, por el movimiento de sus ojos, parece estar en medio de un debate interno entre si sería una idea inteligente el besarme en éste preciso instante o si debería esperar a que estemos lejos de las personas que lo frecuentan, pero no creo que muchos aquí lo conozcan, mi primera impresión de él fue de una persona que no es llamativa ni entretenida para conversar, más bien parecen sorprendidos por el hecho de ver a dos chicos envueltos en un abrazo y con sonrisas de idiotas en sus rostros. La chica es quien nos saca del momento al aclararse la garganta, Carlos recupera la compostura y se coloca a mi lado.

—Ally, él es Jay, mi amigo con quien he estado viviendo desde hace un tiempo —arqueo la ceja al escuchar esa palabra, por eso sólo bajo la cabeza para darle un beso en la mejilla y mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros, para que no escape y se ría con ganas, haciendo una mueca y tratando de apartarme antes de que yo también me suelte a reír, ignorando la opinión pública o darle a ella una buena impresión.

—Es demasiado modesto, ¿no te parece? —estiro la mano libre hacia ella, ella la toma pero no puedo dejar de mirar la expresión de sorpresa que tiene, más que sorpresa parece de fascinación, como si nunca hubiese visto a dos chicos besarse en público—. El nombre es Jay, soy su chico.

—Lo veo, es un placer —estrecha mi mano, y si la conociera por más tiempo me estaría burlando de su acento. Nunca me mencionó que fuera británica.

—El placer es todo mío, Ally —levanto su mano y coloco un beso en su dorso, sin quitarle la mirada de encima para ver el notorio sonrojo en su rostro. Carlos se aclara la garganta, dejo caer la cabeza antes de besarlo de nuevo en la mejilla—, también tengo para ti.

—¿También? —pregunta, una buena jugada.

—Es obvio que él sólo quiere ser educado, Carlos, es algo que pocos caballeros hacen hoy en día —me defiende ella, algo que no pedí pero que agradezco.

Ally, Ally, Ally, ese nombre… lo mencionó hace poco… ella… ¡oh!

—Ally —dijo, probando el nombre en mi lengua—. Ah, ahora lo recuerdo, Carlos me habló de ti, eres la chica que fue su primer beso.

Los dos se sumen en un silencio profundo, otra vez mis estúpidos comentarios haciendo de las suyas en un momento que era más o menos entretenido para todos nosotros, una pésima primera impresión para mí. Finalmente Ally se ríe por lo bajo y se acomoda el bolso que cruza sobre su torso, suspirando animadamente.

—No creí que fueras a contarle eso, en especial eso —le dice a Carlos con una sonrisa pero entrecerrando los ojos.

—Él preguntó si ya había dado mi primer beso, debía decírselo —se esconde un poco detrás de mí, y no puedo describir lo bien que me hace sentir que lo haga.

—Pero no fue un beso como tal, eran simples presiones de labios.

—Eso _es_ besar —intervengo en su pequeña discusión—, aunque el que me dio a mí no fue una simple presión de labios, su lengua casi llega hasta mis pulmones.

—¡Jay! —grita, empujándome por detrás y riendo con nerviosismo.

—Bien, me mantendré en silencio… mientras pueda.

—No puedes hacerlo por mucho tiempo.

—Exacto.

Muevo el brazo hacia atrás y atrapo su cabeza, lo traigo al frente para morder ligeramente su oreja y hacerlo sentir incómodo, bufando como un toro contra su oído, lucha en un vano intento para librarse de mi agarre pero no impongo fuerza, sólo tiene que encontrar el punto débil o girar la cabeza para salir.

Ally se aclara la garganta otra vez, haciendo que los dos la miremos, se sigue viendo igual de fascinada pero casi la vence la intriga, como si no estuviese tan acostumbrada a que dos personas que están saliendo se traten de una manera que se describiría como bruta y agresiva. Me gusta esa clase de acciones, creo que a él también ya que no se queja, aunque no suele quejarse en voz alta, así que cuando veo que suspira con resignación lo dejo libre, algo avergonzado por lo que hice.

—Creo que te dejo en buenas manos —dice, momento en el que trato de anular mi agresividad contra él al acariciarle el cabello, me detengo cuando se encoge de hombros y un par de personas pasan junto a nosotros, susurrando.

—Te lo devolveré en una sola pieza —le aseguro a Ally antes de tomar su mano otra vez y darle un beso en el dorso—, fue todo un placer conocerte.

—También fue muy agradable conocerte —se acerca a Carlos y se despide de él al darle un beso en cada mejilla, luego las toma, ante lo cual él gruñe y trata de apartarse, aclarando que no le gusta para nada—. Te veré mañana.

—Adiós, Ally —Carlos se acomoda la pesada mochila en los hombros y le da una última sonrisa, luego ella se da vuelta y se acerca con un grupo de chicas, las cuales se despiden de él con movimientos de las manos.

—No creí que fueras popular entre las chicas.

—Es realidad no lo soy, supongo que ven algo diferente en mí, no es que me detenga a preguntarles qué es —gira sobre sus talones y comienza a caminar con pasos largos, apenas puedo reaccionar y tomo mi mochila, lo alcanzo justo en el momento cuando iba a cruzar la calle—, entonces, ¿a dónde vamos?

—El centro comercial, pero no al que suelo ir con Mal, Evie o Audrey, iremos al que está cerca del departamento —se detiene abruptamente, cuando recuerda que estaba a medio camino de cruzar retoma su andar, lo hace con los ojos agrandados y como si le hubiese dicho que asesiné a alguien antes de llegar aquí.

—Pero las tiendas ahí son costosas… —divaga, mirando al suelo.

—¿Tengo cara de que me importe gastar un poco más de la cuenta en ti? —me mira de reojo y le guiño mi ojo derecho, se sonroja de nuevo antes de sonreír con derrota, sabiendo que no hay forma en la que me persuada para no ir, o para hacer otra cosa que sea más barato para su percepción.

—Tienes cara de que no te importa ni un poco.

—Ciertamente —le pongo el brazo sobre los hombros para acercarlo a mí, su mano izquierda se desliza dentro de mi bolsillo y la deja ahí, inmóvil, no trata de acariciar mi pierna ni de acercarse a zonas más sensibles, sólo está ahí

—¿Qué es esto? —cierra los dedos lentamente sobre algo, lo saca de mi bolsillo y revela el chocolate relleno de caramelo que tenía para él, algo que había olvidado y que claramente se ha ido derritiendo por el calor de mi cuerpo y del día.

—Un pequeño regalo para ti, espero que te guste.

—Por supuesto que me gusta, gracias —se levanta en las puntas de los pies y me da un pequeño beso en la mejilla, produciendo calor bochornoso en mi rostro.

—¿Y q-qué tal tu día? —le pregunto, buscando cualquier tema de conversación mientras le quita la envoltura a su simbólico regalo y me siento como un idiota que va flotando en lugar de caminar con los pies sobre la tierra.

—Estuvo bien —responde en automático, partiendo un trozo de chocolate para dármelo, le doy una pequeña mordida pero no me quedo con su respuesta.

—Bien es un término muy simplista, me gustaría que lo amplíes.

Me mira con las cejas levantadas y en el segundo siguiente toda su expresión se relaja, esboza esa pequeña sonrisa complacida, la que evidencia la mancha de chocolate en su labio superior, una que quiero quitar con mi lengua aquí y ahora.

—Bueno, la verdad fue un día muy extraño —comienza, cambiando su tono de voz de uno neutral a uno que parece ser el reflejo de la emoción que tenía entonces—, desde que subí al autobús…

Lo interrumpo sólo para hacer preguntas ocasionales, simplemente porque quiero seguir escuchando el sonido de su voz mientras caminamos hacia el centro comercial, mientras me relata a detalle todo lo que ocurrió en su día después de que salió del departamento, además de que ésa pequeña muestra tan pública de afecto, ése pequeño beso en mi mejilla, es suficiente para que sienta que puedo derrumbar una pared con simplemente tocarla.

Carlos…

* * *

Una de las muchas ventajas de este centro comercial son las degustaciones costosas que dan de todos los productos. No es que viva de ellas, se trata de que no soy la clase de persona que rechaza un fresco cabernet sauvignon del setenta y siete, mucho menos si se le acompaña con una muestra de queso suizo con frutas frescas. Los empleados no parecen notar que todavía soy menor de edad, y no sé muy bien si el hecho de que me crean alguien mayor sea algo que me gusta o no. No, en definitiva no me gusta.

Carlos, por otro lado, no parece del todo atraído por esas degustaciones, lo está cuando se trata de un nuevo tipo de caramelo o muestras de chocolates belgas de las tiendas en el último piso, decidimos recorrer todo el centro comercial de pies a cabeza, y no duda ni un momento en tomar más de una porción, e incluso utiliza un poco de sus encantos físicos con las demostradoras para conseguir extras.

Luego de quedar un tanto satisfechos con los pequeños atracos nos acercamos a la parte central de todo el centro comercial, marcado por una amplia fuente con pececillos en el interior y una fluidez constante de personas de todos los grupos de edad, con enormes bolsas de tiendas de marca en las manos, llenas de los nuevos objetos que seguramente usarán sólo una vez en su vidas, listos para que puedan pregonar sobre sus nuevas adquisiciones.

Mientras descendemos dentro del ascensor, porque me fascinan los ascensores incluso cuando las escaleras estaban a un lado, algo llama mi atención.

—Nunca había hecho algo así —le digo cuando veo algo así como un karaoke frente a la fuente, hay una banda instrumental ahí, esperando a que alguien decida parase frente a un montón de desconocidos a la par que ellos tocan, como la chica que está cantando ahora con una voz tan estridente que podría hacer estallar al ascensor de cristal del que acabamos de salir—. Es patético.

—Parece divertido, además apuesto a que no cantarías algo —lo miro cuando le da otra mordida al chocolate, dejando un rastro en la comisura de sus labios.

—Mejor deberías conseguirnos un poco de helado, sería un buen uso para tus palabras —arruga la nariz en mi dirección, rodando los ojos al final antes de estirar la mano, flexionando los dedos.

—Tú pagas, ¿recuerdas?

—No deberías escuchar mis palabras tan literalmente —saco mi billetera de mi bolsillo trasero, la ataja antes de que pueda darme cuenta.

—Iré por el helado más grande de la tienda —afirma, con ilusión en los ojos.

—Que sean dos, me vendría bien.

Asiente con la cabeza y sale corriendo hacia mi derecha, tomando un lugar en la fila y mirando la tabla de precios, antes de bajar la mirada y quedar maravillado con la amplia variedad de sabores que se le pueden poner al helado. Tengo lo necesario para pagar lo que sea que se le antoje, para mí también, e incluso tendría suficiente para ir al cine, si está de ánimos. Trabajar para papá tiene sus ventajas, si no me ve haciéndole señas obscenas o refunfuñando me da una buena paga.

Dejo salir un suspiro y me encamino a la mesa de recepciones, notando que no estoy pensando claramente en mi motivación, más que nada es el deseo por hacer que cierre la boca al dudar de mí. Puedo cantar frente a un montón de transeúntes, no es la gran cosa.

—¡Jay! —la extraña voz me llama, haciéndome levantar la cabeza para ver las abundantes perforaciones y los nuevos tatuajes que tiene en el cuello—. Ha pasado un tiempo, no hemos hablado desde hace dos semanas.

—Qué hay, Elisa —le digo, sonriendo ligeramente. Ya no parece estar tan bien como antes, no sé bien qué fue lo que cambió—. Ha sido un tiempo.

—Lo sé —sonríe ampliamente, batiendo los ojos en un modo que me resultaría muy coqueto de su parte—, no entiendo qué fue lo que pasó, nos llevábamos bien.

—La escuela, demasiado estrés y cosas en qué pensar.

—Lo entiendo, estoy en la misma situación, Scarlett también.

—¿Dónde está ella? —pregunto, tratando de mantener la conversación.

—Trabajando en aquella tienda —sigo hacia donde señala su dedo estilizado con perfecta manicura, viendo que señala a _Forever 21_ —, detesta vender ropa pero dice que pagan bien, estamos un poco cortas de dinero.

—Es una gran necesidad —me doy cuenta de que tengo la mano dentro del bolsillo y que la muevo con incomodidad, el reflejo de que no me gusta hablar con una persona, algo que me pasa muy seguido pero que es más evidente respecto a la persona con que trate—. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Trabajas aquí?

—Oh, no, es algo así como voluntariado, me pagarán cien dólares por estar sentada aquí como una tonta por todo el día, no está mal ya que tengo descansos para almorzar, y tengo la posibilidad de ver a chicos y chicas guapas, como tú —me guiña el ojo, enviando un escalofrío nada agradable por mi espalda.

¿Qué carajos me está pasando? Usualmente le seguiría el juego, ahora no sé qué es lo que me impide seguir con esto, incluso subirlo a otro extrema, con tal osadía que podría besarla aquí, considerando su pronunciado escote, los tatuajes y las zonas expuestas de piel bronceada.

«Imbécil, ahora estás con Carlos, eso es lo que te evita actuar como lo que eres, un imbécil», internalizo. Vaya, no creí que pensar en Carlos y yo como algo me haría sentir cosquilleos en el estómago y las mejillas.

—Entonces, ¿qué debes hacer para ponerte en ridículo allá arriba? —señalo al escenario sobre mi hombro izquierdo, ella arquea la ceja derecha.

—Sólo llenar un formulario —me extiende un sujetapapeles y me entrega un bolígrafo, los veo como si estuviera a punto de firmar una sentencia de muerte.

—¿Tiene un costo? —inquiero, esperando que no sea así ya que no quiero darle una explicación a Carlos sobre por qué necesito un par de billetes, además quiero que éste pequeño lapso de idiotez sea una sorpresa para él.

—Es para una obra de caridad —señala un anuncio detrás de ella, de un centro de tratamiento e inclusión social para niños con autismo. Casi olvido que esa clase de niños son el motor de su vida, y pensando en eso no entiendo el doble mensaje que da sobre estar aquí sentada como una tonta, según sus palabras.

—Espero que esto sea suficiente —saco los diez dólares que siempre guardo en el bolsillo interno de mi chaleco, para emergencias o un robo no esperado, aunque podría darle una buena golpiza a quien trate de ponerme una mano encima, pero debo hacer caso a papá y entregar todo, no ser un estúpido héroe, así se refiere a quienes le hacen frente a los delincuentes y terminan en el hospital, o muertos.

—Por supuesto que sí —los toma y los desliza dentro de una pequeña caja fuerte mientras me mira llenar el formulario, solamente requiere mi nombre y la canción que voy a presentar—. No creí que hicieras esta clase de cosas.

—¿Caridad o hacer el ridículo?

—Ambas, si te soy honesta —se ríe dulcemente, mientras un par de personas parecen tomar interés al ver que alguien más está haciéndolo.

—Bueno, las dos son buenas acciones, está bien hacer una buena acción.

—Es cierto, muy cierto —toma mi formulario y lo apila con uno más, lo que significa que pronto estaré ahí arriba—. ¿Tratas de impresionar a una chica?

—En realidad estoy en una… uh, cita, sí, con mi chico —sí, es raro decir esa palabra en voz alta, pero no puedo negar que la sensación que recorre mi cuerpo es muy placentera, es la motivación que me lleva a estar en ese estúpido escenario.

—Vaya, no sabía que estabas saliendo con alguien.

—Estamos empezando, ya sabes, pequeños pasos —me rasco la nuca al sentir un calor bochornoso en las mejillas y en todo el cuerpo, porque no iniciamos con pasos pequeños en lo más mínimo.

—¿Y no está interesado en un par de chicas? —se reclina contra la silla, cruza una pierna sobre la otra, revelando un vestido negro tan corto que casi puedo verle la entrepierna, las botas negras que le llegan hasta la rodilla parecen compensar la falta de material textil.

—Él no… no está particularmente interesado en las chicas.

—Oh, lo entiendo —el formulario sobre el mío desaparece, llamando a un tal Kenny que sube al escenario dando saltos, levantando las manos como si fuera un campeón olímpico o algo similar. Cuando empieza a cantar todos arrugamos la cara, odiando el sonido que sale de su garganta—. Espero que lo hagas mejor.

—Créeme, lo haré mucho mejor.

—Eso espero, y espero que sigamos en contacto, podríamos tener una cita doble o algo así, para conocernos en verdad.

—Suena divertido, lo dejaremos para después.

—Por supuesto —me guiña el ojo y desvía su atención a otra persona que le pide un formulario, la cual también paga.

Me siento aliviado por haber terminado con la conversación, y también porque sé que esa cita doble nunca será una realidad, no a menos que ponga algo de mi parte, y honestamente no es como si quisiera pasar tiempo con ellas. Son sexys y todo pero el hecho de que son mayores que yo nos hacen diferir en muchas cosas.

Y Carlos, otra razón para diferir.

Me dejo caer sobre los escalones detrás del escenario y tomo mi teléfono, de inmediato atendiendo a los mensajes que Mal no ha dejado de enviarme desde que salimos de la escuela. Supongo que pésimo humor ya aminoró, casi echaba humo por las orejas cuando la dejé limpiando borradores después de terminar el día, aunque esa detención fue su culpa por hacer pregunta tras pregunta sobre lo que haría hoy con Carlos, en sí sobre cómo surgió todo esto durante clases.

La cuestión es que no puedo describirlo ya que ni yo mismo logro entenderlo, es simplemente que se siente bien, el hecho de dar pasos agigantados se siente de un modo indescriptible, como si ya lo hubiese hecho antes, como si su esencia del ser y la mía se encontrasen después de mucho.

Debe ser el alcohol, debo recordar que no tengo mucha tolerancia al vino.

 _Oye_ , le escribo, ignorando los otros cuarenta y cinco mensajes, la mitad siendo insultos que ofenderían a cualquiera por toda una semana.

 _¿Qué quieres? ¬¬_ , responde, sorpresivamente rápido en realidad.

 _Supongo que lamento haberte dejado sola o lo que sea, aunque te lo mereces, pero lo que quiero preguntar es: ¿cómo te sientes cuando estás con Ben?_

Veo que escribe pero no recibo nada, por un momento me pongo a pensar que se debe a los estridentes alaridos del tal Kenny alterando el funcionamiento de mi teléfono o simplemente la señal no es buena.

 _Ben y yo no somos nada_ , escribe antes de que me levante a buscar una mejor recepción de señal. Resoplo hacia arriba, agitando mi cabello.

 _Ya lo sé, y él quiere que sean algo pero tú lo rechazas, pero ese no era el punto tonta, te pregunté qué sientes cuando estás con él_.

Levanto la mirada hacia la tienda de helados, Carlos está recargado sobre el mostrador, su espalda está arqueada de tal forma que justo ahora podría correr para abrazarlo por detrás y presionar su cuerpo contra el mío, está ahora en la fila destinada para elegir lo que llevará cada helado, no creí que fuese a demorar tanto.

Parece percibir mi mirada ya que gira la cabeza y me ve por sobre su hombro, guiña el ojo derecho y vuelve su atención hacia la chica del mostrador, que me mira con curiosidad, como si sospechara lo que ocurre con nosotros. Él, por otro lado, cruza la pierna izquierda detrás de la derecha, arqueando más la espalda y marcando cómo el pantalón de su ñoño uniforme se ajusta a su cintura.

Trago el exceso de saliva que se forma en mi boca y regreso mi atención al teléfono, escuchando que los últimos acordes de la canción de Kenny resuenan por todo el lugar; en verdad no entiendo cómo no le lanzaron tomates podridos.

 _Si te soy completamente honesta no soy yo misma, es como si me convirtiera en una chica dulce que podría usar vestidos y maquillaje, una que disfrutaría una caminata bajo el sol y que no fulminaría a todo el estúpido mundo con la mirada, además creo que cambiaría los colores habituales que uso normalmente. No sé si me entiendas_.

 _Te entiendo, son cosas que me han pasado, poquito, no la parte de los vestidos o el maquillaje pero sí eso de no sentirme yo mismo_.

Vuelvo a mirarlo justo cuando le entregan los helados, en efecto son enormes y la distancia entre nosotros es relativamente larga, no me puedo imaginar cómo serán ya en nuestras manos. Mientras lo miro sonreír, el modo en que sus labios se mueven cuando habla, el movimiento de su cuerpo, todo lo que puede externar, dejo que el suspiro en mi pecho salga.

Me gusta, en serio, _en serio_ me gusta.

Y lo quiero, en serio, _en serio_ lo quiero.

—Uh, ¿tú eres Jay? Tienes cara de ser Jay.

Me distraigo para ver a uno de los miembros del staff con una hoja de papel en las manos y una cordial sonrisa en el rostro, o algo así, en verdad no sé diferenciar entre la cordialidad de una sonrisa o si alguien tiene segundas intenciones. Debería haber algo así como un membrete en mi rostro que diga "tomado" o algo así.

—¿Y qué si lo soy? —deslizo mi teléfono en mi bolsillo y dejo que mis brazos cuelguen sobre mis rodillas, a punto de rodar los ojos.

—Oh, bueno, preguntaba porque eres el siguiente en el escenario —es él quien rueda los ojos, tomándome por sorpresa ya que es una de las muy pocas veces en que alguien reacciona así; lo que suele suceder es que me tienen miedo o algo y prefieren mandarme al carajo cuando no estoy presente, o con terceros, no de una manera tan valiente para hacerlo en mi cara.

No me molesta en lo más mínimo, de hecho me parece algo bueno, para variar.

—¿Ya? —me pongo de pie, sintiéndome repentinamente angustiado porque no pensé de un modo tan claro el haber llenado esa solicitud, sólo fui impulsivo.

—Sí, ya, y si no quieres hacer está bien, de todos modos el dinero ya lo diste —se marcha con esa última afirmación, golpeando mi solicitud contra la mesa desde la que Scarlett me mira, con una juguetona sonrisa y un gesto de desaprobación.

Tomo una profunda respiración y subo los cinco escalones, tembloroso, siento como si trajera bloques de acero dentro de las botas y como si todo el aire se hiciera sofocante con cada uno de los segundos que pasan.

Ajá, ahora estoy teniendo segundos pensamientos, pero como no suelo ser un cobarde ante ninguna situación o persona simplemente me armo de valor para tomar el micrófono de la base y soplar en él, para cerciorarme de que funciona.

Quizá sea por mi rostro, o por mis brazos expuestos, o simple curiosidad, pero la gente se arremolina frente al escenario o se colocan sobre los balcones de la parte superior, algunos incluso toman asiento sobre las sillas que están destinadas para quienes prefieren descansar o pasar el rato aquí, y eso no hace nada más que hacerme sentir aún más nervioso. Ni siquiera en los pocos torneos en los que he competido me he sentido de esta manera, ni en el primero de todos, y todavía era un enclenque, no entiendo de dónde proviene una sensación tan súbita ahora.

Estiro el cuello y lo veo ahí, petrificado como una estatua en la entrada de la tienda de helados, su mandíbula está a punto de golpear el suelo por lo abierta que está su boca, sus cejas casi se pierden en la línea donde inicia su cabello. Dejo salir una pequeña risa y me humedezco los labios con la lengua, sonriendo al final.

—De acuerdo, sólo para decirles que no trataré de dejarlos sordos —algunos se ríen, entre ellos veo al tal Kenny levantando su dedo medio en un acto descarado, lo cual no hace nada más que aumentar mi risa ya que a él podría hundirle la nariz hasta el otro lado del cráneo con un leve puñetazo—, y por cierto, agradézcanle a mi chico ya que por su culpa estoy aquí parado, me gustaría que todos digan 'hola, Carlos' al chico del cabello blanco en la tienda de helados.

—¡Hola, Carlos! —dice la gran mayoría con un tono cantarín, haciendo que sus mejillas se tornen carmesí y que casi esté por correr detrás del pilar más cercano y no salir de ahí hasta que tenga una bolsa de papel en la cabeza, para ocultar lo avergonzado que debe sentirse ahora.

Finalmente él se encoge de hombros y toma valentía quién sabe de dónde para acercarse, se abre paso entre la multitud para acomodarse en la silla que está a la mitad de la fila de trece sitios, tomando una cucharada de su helado.

—Veamos lo que tienes —dice, dejando una pequeña mancha en sus labios.

—Esto es para que no vuelvas a dudar de mí _jamás_ —le guiño el ojo, luego giro la cabeza hacia la derecha y doy un asentimiento, las personas de la banda sonríen y toman sus instrumentos, de inmediato que empieza a sonar una de mis canciones favoritas siento mi cuerpo más relajado, más libre, dispuesto a hacer esto.

La ventaja es que el inicio de la canción es largo, por eso tengo la oportunidad de moverme por el escenario, tratando de encontrar un sitio cómodo, hasta que al fin me decido por quedarme de pie, con el micrófono un tanto separado de mis labios y con las palabras listas para ser dichas, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Me agrada la persona que hace de mí.

 _You're just too good to be true_

 _Can't take my eyes off of you_

 _You'd be like heaven to touch_

 _Oh, I want to hold you so much_

 _At long last love has arrived_

 _And I thank god I'm alive_

 _You're just too good to be true_

 _I can't take my eyes off of you_

No creí que los lentos movimientos que hacía con mis caderas podrían incitar a que las personas que observaban para que se unieran a mí sobre el escenario y se movieran a un ritmo casi planeado, formando parejas con la primera persona que encuentran para bailar. Mi punto sólo era provocarlo a él, y lo estaba consiguiendo ya que se cubrió la entrepierna con su mochila, pero ver que de alguna forma hago que otros se unan a mi momento impulsivo me hace sentir bien, contento.

 _Pardon the way that I stare_

 _There's nothin' else to compare_

 _The thought of you leaves me weak_

 _There're no words left to speak_

 _But if you feel like I feel_

 _Oh, then let me know that it's real_

 _You're just too good to be true_

 _Can't take my eyes off of you_

Me veo atrapado en pequeños lapsus de baile con todos estos desconocidos, me toman de la mano y se mueven a mi ritmo, en ocasiones trato de acoplarme al suyo; es a la mitad de esa estrofa cuando puedo alejarme de ellos y sentarme en el borde del escenario, diciendo cada palabra hacia él, sin apartar la mirada mientras su helado, y parte del mío, va desapareciendo. No puedo evitar morderme el labio inferior, sintiendo algo cálido en el pecho.

 _I love you, baby and if it's quite alright_

 _I need you, baby, to warm a lonely night_

 _I love you, baby, trust in me when I say_

Extiendo la mano para que se una a mí, se mantiene una postura arrogante y baja la mirada hacia su helado, sin dejar de sonreír, por lo que simplemente bajo del escenario con un salto y derrapo en el piso hasta quedar frente a él, elevando su rostro con mis dedos para que me mire a los ojos.

 _Oh, pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray_

 _Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay_

 _And let me love you, baby_

 _Let me love you_

 _I love you, baby and if it's quite alright_

 _I need you, baby, to warm a lonely night_

 _I love you, baby, trust in me when I say_

Incluso aunque es una canción genial odio que sea tan reiterativa en la última parte, por esa razón aclaré en la solicitud que fuera cortada en ese punto. Me pongo de pie mientras recupero lentamente la respiración, sintiendo que algo más invade mi pecho cuando escucho los vítores y los aplausos de los espectadores.

Sé que lo hice mejor que Kenny o que cualquier otra persona que haya subido en ese escenario, aunque no creí haberlo hecho tan bien.

Le dedico una mirada a Scarlett y me mira con aprobación, poniéndose de pie mientras sigue aplaudiendo, e incluso éste chico del staff está ahí, levantando los pulgares y con una amplia sonrisa. Se acerca y le entrego el micrófono, me da una palmada en el hombro y cuando veo que ella se acerca en mi vista periférica doy media vuelta para caminar hacia Carlos, de pie y listo para caminar, pero antes de que pueda acercarme a él un amplio gremio de chicas se acercan a mí, pidiendo fotografías y que autografíe algunos pedazos de papel.

Me duelen las mejillas por tanta sonrisas forzadas, mi mano está acalambrada por papel tras papel que firmar, lo único que en verdad me pone feliz es ver que se mantuvo ahí, con los brazos cruzados y los labios fruncidos pero ahí, esperando.

—¿Terminaste con tus fanáticas? —pregunta en un tono agresivo que no le queda bien, entregándome mi helado que está a punto de derretirse por completo.

—Podría acostumbrarme a la sensación —tomo una gran cucharada y siento un cosquilleo en la espalda al probar la combinación de crema de café con galletas de chocolate mezclándose en mi boca—. Esto es un buen helado.

—Claro que lo es, yo hice la combinación.

—Debía serlo entonces —me muevo de una manera veloz para darle un beso en la mejilla, dejando una mancha de chocolate en su piel que se quita con las mangas de su uniforme.

—Por cierto, te odio por dejarme evidenciado de esa forma.

—¿Sobre la canción? Bueno, tú apostaste a que no lo haría.

—¡Estaba seguro de que no lo harías!

—No creas estar seguro de las cosas que haré.

—Supongo que no, en especial ahora que eres famoso.

—Te lo digo, podría acostumbrarme a la sensación.

—Yo no —afirma, sorbiendo lo último que le queda de helado—, no creo que me guste tener a un montón de personas detrás de mí.

—Imagina la clase de escándalos que harías, ya me imagino el titular del que se produciría ahora —me aclaro la garganta y rodeo mi boca con mis manos, para que el sonido sea mayor—: ¡Último momento! Jay da una presentación por beneficencia en el centro comercial de la localidad, además la entrevista exclusiva por parte de su chico, el callado y reservado Carlos de Vil.

—No soy reservado —casi logra pisarme en el pie derecho, es bueno que yo sí sepa leer lo que va a hacer.

—Claro que lo eres, y como intentas negarlo entonces deberías probarlo.

—Volvamos al departamento y ahí te lo mostraré.

—No sucederá, quiero firmar más autógrafos si alguien se acerca.

Antes de que pueda objetar algo meto mi cuchara en su boca, el helado escurre por el lado derecho de su boca y un pensamiento surca mi cabeza en ése mismo instante, cuando nos rodean montones de personas, y para mitigarlo me muerdo la punta de la lengua, intentando que no se refleje el dolor que siento.

Seguimos caminando en silencio y entramos a una tienda de videojuegos, una decisión que tomamos los dos, empiezo a ver algunos títulos mientras él se mete en una profunda conversación llena de preguntas sobre los sistemas operativos y el funcionamiento de la fibra óptica en las pantallas planas con los empleados del mostrador, tan inmerso en el tema que no nota la cara de angustia de los pobres chicos que no hacen más que dar poca información, hacer cobros y desearles a los demás un buen día y que vuelvan pronto.

Dejo salir una risa nasal cuando veo que acepta la dificultad que tienen los demás de entender su forma tan veloz para pensar y se mueve hacia los juegos de disparos en tercera persona, tomando algunos y frunciendo el ceño cuando las sinopsis que tienen al reverso no le agradan.

Me acerco dando pasos laterales, lentamente y fingiendo observar los juegos, hasta que quedo a su lado, su brazo presionado contra el mío, lo veo sonreír de modo pausado, viendo cómo cada músculo se tensa.

—Sabes, puedes tomar mi mano, estamos en una cita después de todo y no lo has hecho —susurro en su oreja, viendo que se encoge de hombros.

—No creí que quisieras que lo hiciera.

—Quiero que lo hagas —afirmo, dejando que un deseo secreto se externe.

Dejo la idea suspendida para que él decida tomarla o dejarla ahí, tomo los juegos que están frente a nosotros y observo las críticas que les han dado, las cuales también los clasifican entre excepcionales, buenos, y basura. Tengo preferencia por los juegos con violencia y por la simpleza de los juegos infantiles, pueden parecer simples y dar muy buenas sorpresas por la dificultad intrínseca.

Antes de que pueda moverme para preguntarle a uno de los trabajadores sobre la compatibilidad de uno con la consola que yo tengo siento algo metiéndose entre mis dedos, aquellos delgados y con uñas cortas, se entrelazan con firmeza y tiene un firme agarre con mis manos, tanto que me hace regresar el paso que había dado y que ya no quiero tomar.

Estoy sonrojándome, lo sé porque también me estoy encogiendo de hombros, es por la firmeza de su agarre y la mirada que tiene cernida sobre mí, me muerdo el labio inferior por dentro y dejo temblorosamente el juego en el estante, lo hago girar en su lugar antes de colocar mi brazo sobre sus hombros, nuestras manos todavía entrelazadas, mientras salimos de manera casi victoriosa de la tienda.

—Aún podemos ir al cine, si tú quieres —le digo antes de ser interrumpido por un grupo de chicas que me piden fotografías, me veo obligado a separarme de él sólo para complacerlas, luego coloco mi brazo sobre sus hombros y lo junto lo más cerca posible a mi cuerpo, obligándolo a rodear mi cintura con su brazo libre—, me gustaría ver _Civil War_ antes de que desaparezca de la cartelera.

Piensa en esa idea con un profundo sonido de su garganta mientras seguimos caminando, parece que me dio una respuesta antes de que siguiera se dé cuenta ya que es él quien nos guía a la planta superior, a la zona donde está el cine.

—Nunca… —empieza, deteniéndose antes de que tomemos un lugar en la fila para comprar las entradas—, nunca he visto una película de superhéroes.

—¿Entonces cómo sabes que se trata de superhéroes?

—Primero que el simple hecho del nombre, en segundo lugar está que hay un gran afiche detrás de ti que lo deja más que claro.

Giro la cabeza lentamente, viendo que en efecto hay un afiche promocional en uno de los muros detrás de mí junto con otros veinte afiches de las películas que se están exhibiendo y las que están por venir en las próximas semanas, incluso en los próximos meses para las preventas de entradas.

Se aclara la garganta y vuelvo mi atención a él, estira la mano con mi billetera en ella y una tímida sonrisa tensando sus labios. Los helados sí fueron grandes, sólo me puedo imaginar lo costosos que fueron ya que con uno fue suficiente para que me sintiera satisfecho, considerando que él estuvo tomando del mío también.

Tener a alguien es costoso, pero maldita sea que se siente muy bien.

—Si me explicas las dudas que tenga entonces quiero ver la película, contigo.

Lo tomo por las mejillas y no puedo resistir mi urgencia repentina de darle un pequeño beso en los labios, lo cual hago en el segundo siguiente, sólo la presión leve que produce cosquilleos en mi espalda y debilidad en mis rodillas, eso en suma con mi odio por las miradas que nos dedican las personas que pasan detrás de él y que se atreven a señalarnos, aumentando mis deseos de romperles la mano.

—Te explicaré la vida del autor si es lo que quieres.

—Quiero palomitas en realidad.

Froto la punta de su nariz con la mía antes de sacar lo que necesito para pagar las entradas y volver a poner mis finanzas en sus manos, antes de que corra hacia la fila de golosinas lo tomo de la mano, casi haciéndolo caer al piso por la fuerza que impuse para detener sus movimientos.

—Sólo quiero decir —gira la cabeza, sonriendo—, si alguien más se acerca a pedirme algo no se lo concederé, noto que te incomoda y que no me lo dices.

—En realidad es gracioso, llevo una suma sobre las personas que han pedido autógrafos y fotos.

—¿Una suma para qué? —suelto su mano, mal movimiento ya que se mueve con súbita velocidad para besarme en la mejilla y salir corriendo, dejándome como un idiota confundido en la fila de las entradas, justo mi estado de ánimo mientras lo esperaba a las afueras de la Preparatoria.

Tomo mi celular como el acto reflejo que he desarrollado de un tiempo para acá por culpa de la tecnología, viendo que tengo un molesto mensaje de texto de papá que anuncia: _Vuelvo tarde a casa, Joel estará conmigo así que no te preguntes por dónde está. No nos esperen despiertos, y si la cena está lista para cuando volvamos te tendré consideración para darte unos billetes extra_.

Me paso una mano por el cabello, pensando en la tentadora oferta de dinero extra por simplemente tener la cena lista y por la idea nada decorosa que se mete en mi cabeza, se arraiga con fuertes raíces y es regada cuando veo a Carlos en esa otra fila, mirando las tablas de precios y contando los billetes que se asoman por la parte superior de mi pequeña billetera.

Es un día para nosotros después de todo, haré que lo valga, además quiero sentir su cuerpo entre mis manos otra vez.

* * *

—Bueno, volviendo a lo otro, ¿qué pasa si tienes todas las Gemas del Infinito? —pregunta en el último tramo de escaleras, sonando tan emocionado como en la primera pregunta que pudo formular en voz alta cuando salimos del cine.

No hemos dejado de hablar sobre el universo de los superhéroes desde que salimos del centro comercial, un universo que es mi favorito y que él parece más que listo para conocer; no creí que pudiera sentirme como un completo friki mientras hablo de un modo tan ferviente con él de un sólo tema, cuando no puedo responder a algo recurrimos al siempre sabio internet, así puedo ampliar más mis explicaciones e incluso así yo descubro más cosas que no había notado antes, para tener todo más clara. Es bueno tener a alguien con quien hablar así, tan libre.

Incluso durante la película estuvo haciendo preguntas entre susurros, en especial sobre algunos de los personajes y por qué se conocían, le explicaba en más susurros que se veían opacados por los efectos de sonido y la acción en la pantalla, por eso decidí que lo mejor sería un maratón de películas, al cual accedió gustoso antes de tomar su asiento correctamente y centrar toda su atención en la pantalla.

—Bien podrías controlar a todo el universo, algo que no le caería mal a nadie si me lo preguntas.

Abro la puerta del departamento y no hay nada que disfrute más que el sonido que se produce por la nada, el simple cantar de los pájaros y el leve rechinido de las bisagras de la puerta son los únicos que me dan la bienvenida. Papá metió el concepto de individualidad en mi cabeza, por eso racionalizo que mi gusto por no ser recibido se desprende de que quiero estar solo desde ahora.

—S-Steve Rogers es muy l-lindo… —masculla entre dientes cuando pasa junto a mí, con la cabeza tan agachada que casi me duelen los hombros.

—Ah, ¿lo es? —ruedo los ojos ligeramente ya que no es la primera vez que escucho un comentario similar, y no es que tenga celos o algo parecido, el tipo en verdad es atractivo, es sólo que me sorprende escucharlo decir algo así.

—S-sí, aunque Natasha es mucho más sexy.

Me quedo de pie en el marco de la puerta de mi habitación cuando dice eso, él se sienta en el colchón y se quita los zapatos junto con los calcetines, dejando al descubierto sus pequeños pies que se ven rojos e hinchados por la larga caminata que dimos en todo el día. Deja salir un profundo suspiro de alivio y luego me mira con la cabeza ladeada, confundido.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta mientras mueve lentamente los dedos de los pies, como para desentumecerlos después de un profundo letargo.

—Estoy confundido, ¿dijiste eso último porque yo me quedé en silencio o porque es algo que dices en serio?

—Uh… bueno, si te soy honesto tiene algo de los dos.

—Eso quiero, que seas honesto.

Me siento junto a él en su colchón, me quito las botas junto con los calcetines, al igual que él, y ahora entiendo a la perfección el suspiro de alivio que dejó salir, el mío sale como un gruñido relajado. En verdad no creí que hubiésemos caminado tanto, si considero que estuvimos fuera desde el mediodía hasta ahora que el sol se oculta en el horizonte, lanzando los últimos rayos naranjas y rosas al cielo, me queda claro que los dos estemos así de exhaustos.

—En verdad creo que Natasha es sexy, tiene muy buen cuerpo y todo pero… ya sabes, no tiene ése algo que llame tanto mi atención.

—Claro, porque no te excita del mismo modo en que lo hace Steve —coloco los brazos detrás de mí y estiro las piernas, los dedos de mi pie izquierdo acarician el costado externo de su derecho mientras reímos por lo bajo.

—Tienes mucha razón en eso.

Me da una almohada para que la coloque detrás de mí espalda, lo aprovecho para tomar sus piernas y colocarlas sobre mi regazo, haciendo que se recueste. Lo primero que hago es tomar su pie derecho y comenzar a masajearlo con las manos, al principio lo escucho quejarse de dolor, algo por lo que he pasado ya que luego de los entrenamientos casi siempre lo hago, pero se relaja muy lento, colocando toda la espalda en el colchón, la cabeza en la almohada, su respiración se acompasa cada vez más, interrumpida por los gemidos que combinan satisfacción y dolor, algo contradictorio si lo pienso bien.

Muevo su tobillo en círculos, masajeo con mis dedos y en ocasiones con mis nudillos en toda la planta, haciendo presión hasta que siento la distensión de los músculos; cuando termino con el derecho tomo el izquierdo, dándole el mismo trato brusco mientras él continúa con sus ruidos, haciendo que me remueva en mi lugar por el tipo de sonido que hace y con la clase de ideas con que lo asocio.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunto, sorprendido por mi voz firme, aunque no lo miro a la cara ya que entonces dejaría esa fachada a un lado.

—Se s-siente m-m-muy bien —responde con voz temblorosa, llegando hasta el punto donde no puedo seguir luchando contra mi deseo de tenerlo en mis manos.

—¿Lo hace? —hago sus piernas a un lado para poder quedar junto al colchón mientras asciendo por su pierna izquierda con mis manos, acariciando sus muslos y su cintura, viendo que tenía una mano dentro de sus pantalones y que se mueve lentamente, algo que en verdad no había notado, y no creí que un simple masaje en sus pies podría despertar una sensación como esa.

—S-s-sí, lo hace.

Deslizo mis manos debajo de la camisa del uniforme y la levanto hasta que está debajo de su cuello, le dedico una mirada a su acelerada respiración mientras me deshago lentamente de los botones, dejándola abierta al concluir y paseando las palmas de mis manos sobre toda la extensión de su pecho. De repente es como si comenzara a salivar, igual que un cachorro hambriento, una sed incontrolable que se amaina cuando beso su estómago, viendo que se contrae y deja salir una risa nerviosa, el preámbulo a algo que yo quiero iniciar y que espero sea de ambos.

—Haré que se sienta mucho mejor.

Me abalanzo sobre su rostro para capturar sus labios con los míos, sintiendo la tersidad y la carne que los llena mientras deja salir un largo suspiro y ambos cerramos los párpados lentamente, mis manos se mueven todavía sobre su pecho hasta que decido subirlas por su cuello hasta su cabello, alborotándolo para que tenga un estilo acabo-de-tener-sexo sin haber tenido esa última parte.

Hace los mismos sonidos que la primera vez cuando se lastimó el tobillo y traté de curarlo, mi cuerpo tiene las mismas reacciones que entonces mientras hacemos un lío, los dos nos reímos en esa parte porque en el mismo instante en que quiero quitar su camisa de su cuerpo él levanta la mía, nos apartamos por culpa de las risotadas y me deja desprenderlo de esa prenda primero, luego él lo hace tan lentamente que me siento sonrojar por lo cauteloso que es.

Mientras vuelve a recostarse me inclino de nuevo sobre su rostro, hago presión sobre sus labios unas cuantas veces, él las devuelve levantando un poco la cabeza y gimiendo por lo bajo. Otra idea confusa llega a mi cabeza pero no dejo que la inunde, sólo la dejo a un lado porque si es que en serio no había besado a nadie más además de Ally entonces no logro comprender cómo es que se ha vuelto tan diestro en esto; supongo que ha visto demasiada televisión últimamente y obtuvo información de ahí, además lo imagino haciendo eso de besar la parte interna de su codo, algo que yo solía hacer en algún tiempo de mi adolescencia temprana.

Deslizo las manos debajo de él y abrazo su torso, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo contra la del mío, disfrutando de la sensación de los pequeños movimientos que hace al verse atrapado en mi agarre, comienzo a besar el lado izquierdo de su cuello y me muevo hacia abajo por su clavícula y pecho con un patrón de besos húmedos y mordidas aleatorias sin la fuerza necesaria para dejar marcas.

—Átate el c-cabello —me detengo a la altura de su abdomen y lo miro a los ojos, se incorpora un poco sólo para poner sus manos en mis mejillas además de apartar mi cabello de mi frente—, me gusta cómo te ves con el cabello atado.

Le guiño el ojo derecho, estiro la mano sobre el escritorio para tomar una de las múltiples ligas que tengo repartidas en todo el departamento para situaciones en las que mi cabello estorba. La solución sencilla sería cortarlo todo, pero debido a mi naturaleza no puedo irme por lo sencillo.

Cuando termino veo que ahora sus dos manos están dentro de sus pantalones y que tiene la cabeza hacia atrás en la almohada, flexiona las rodillas y el profundo gemido que exhala me hace estremecer, ese sonido trata de despertar un impulso sobre mí cuyo resultado haría que se sienta aterrado, porque estoy seguro que no sabría controlarme, por eso simplemente me ocupo del botón de sus pantalones mientras me coloco entre sus piernas, abre los ojos por la sorpresa de que decidí ir directo al resto de su ropa y a una posición tan comprometedora.

—Parece que tienes algo para mí —le digo mientras bajo su cremallera, sus manos se detienen en su sitio y se sonroja en exceso.

—He estado e-esperando todo el día para hacerme c-cargo yo mismo.

—Dime cuando quieras hacerlo y yo te ayudaré, si eso quieres.

—Lo q-quiero porque m-me gusta que me toques.

—A mí me fascina tocarte.

Se remueve de nuevo en su sitio con un pronunciado movimiento circular de su cadera mientras deslizo lentamente el pantalón, junto con su estrujante ropa interior, por sus muslos hasta que salen por sus pies y los arrojo a un punto cerca de nosotros, él quedando completamente expuesto para mí y yo con mi deseo de estar en la misma situación ya que mis pantalones me asfixian.

Aparto sus manos para tomar su miembro con mi derecha, sus brazos viajan a su cabeza y se aferran a su cabello cuando me precipito a su rodilla derecha y le doy una mordida antes de avanzar por su muslo, lamiendo mi camino mientras no hace más que gemir sonoramente y estremecerse. A la luz del crepúsculo puedo ver más detalladamente su cuerpo, lo torneado de sus pequeños músculos, el color de su piel y las pecas que tiene repartidas en la parte frontal, y sí, las cicatrices que tiene en los costados del estómago, las de quemaduras y las que parecen rasguños.

Me coloco sobre mi estómago cuando empiezo a besar su cintura, moviéndome de un lado al otro, paseando mi nariz y tomando profundas respiraciones ya que el aroma de su cuerpo es la esencia más exótica que pueda pedir ahora.

Levanto la mirada cuando los movimientos de su cadera se vuelven erráticos al igual que su respiración, los profundos gemidos todavía gestándose y saliendo por su garganta, y no sé si sea porque en verdad estaba muy excitado o a qué se deba pero distingo que está a punto de terminar, me sorprendo al ver que tiene la cabeza girada hacia el lado izquierdo, su lengua y sus dientes están mordiendo una pequeña sección en su brazo izquierdo, cerca de su axila, su mano de repente se aferra a su cabello y sus ojos están cerrados con firmeza, perdido en el gozo. No creí que tuviera esa clase de preferencias "raras", hace falta que conozca un poco más de él en esta nueva faceta en la que su cuerpo disfruta de lo que hago con él.

Me muevo por el costado del colchón, me humedezco los labios con la lengua y no entiendo qué me orienta a distraerlo con un beso antes de que mi boca supla a la suya en esa misma zona, antes de bajar para dejar que mi nariz se pierda en el poco vello que crece ahí, en el aroma de su piel y su sudor, en suma con el hecho de que mi lengua entra en participación, haciendo que se estremezca todavía más y que yo sienta algo indescriptible por el sabor que percibo de su cuerpo.

—Oh, mierda… Jay… —jadea contra mi frente, dejando su nariz presionada contra mí mientras su cuerpo se sigue estremeciendo y puedo percibir lo agitado de su respiración a través de su aliento entrecortado.

Mi cabeza da vueltas mientras comienzo a gemir y paso mi mano libre encima de mi ropa, por un momento casi empiezo a dar fuertes mordidas en su piel a la par que quiero usar mi lengua para jugar con la punta de su miembro para que sienta lo que es tocar el cielo desde la Tierra si es que eso se siente, pero debido a que es demasiado sensible no lo hago, sólo dejo que mi nariz se hunda cada vez más en su piel, que su sabor inunde mi boca y que su mano pase de su cabello al interior de mis pantalones, tratando de llevarme al punto máximo junto con él.

Lo hago levantar el otro brazo y ataco contra su otra axila, notando que entre los gemidos también deja salir pequeñas risas, seguramente por las cosquillas que siente ahora, así mismo logra bajar un poco mis pantalones y puedo sentir el aire frío que circula por mi trasero cuando están a la mitad de mis muslos.

—Voy… voy… —lo silencio con un beso mientras los últimos espasmos de sus caderas se hacen presentes—. ¡J-Jay!

Agradezco que me pidiera que me atara el cabello y que esté a un costado de mi cuello, de lo contrario la primera expulsión le habría caído encima, en su lugar cae sobre mi espalda, tan caliente que está al punto de ebullición, es imposible que no gimiera sobre su rostro y que presione mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

Lo beso profundo mientras su cuerpo continúa estremeciéndose por los lentos movimientos de mi mano, por el modo en que paseo mi pulgar contra su frenillo y por la manera en que mi lengua juega y vence a la suya, haciendo que cada arqueo de su espalda y cada gemido que exhala contra mí sea glorioso. No sé si se deba a que en verdad estaba excitado o qué pero puedo decir que todo esto fue rápido, no comentaré nada al respecto para no aumentar su desvalorización constante.

—Me vendría bien… una ducha helada… —musita cuando por fin nos damos tiempo para respirar, volviendo a la entera realidad.

Enciendo la lámpara junto a mi colchón, la que utilizo para leer de la escuela cuando él ya está profundamente dormido, proyectando nuestras sombras en el muro junto a nosotros, completamente expuestos ante la luz. Me separo de sus labios y es como si se llevara todo mi aliento con ello, como si mis energías fueran drenadas en dirección a su cuerpo, un buen receptor.

—En verdad sabes cómo matar el ánimo —me aparto de su rostro cuando se repone lo necesario para colocar su mano en mi hombro, encendiendo mi piel con su tacto mientras se incorpora y me empuja para colocarme de espaldas contra mi colchón, sintiendo que su mano libre se cierra alrededor de mí, yendo lentamente de arriba hasta bajar por completo, haciéndome cerrar los párpados y gemir desde el primer segundo que la tersidad de su mano me toca.

—¿Estás seguro que maté el ánimo? —ronronea cerca de mis labios, su aliento los cosquillea y me hace moverme hacia adelante, escuchando su risa a la distancia cuando no recibo el beso que esperaba conseguir.

—M-maldito embromador —respondo, abriendo los párpados para verlo arquear la ceja derecha antes de que lo tome por la nuca y lo junte a mi rostro, apenas tiene tiempo de cerrarlos para que nuestros dientes no choquen aunque al final lo obligo a separarlos para que nuestras lenguas jueguen un poco, y aún así hago que su mano deje de tocarme, ganándome un gruñido de su parte—, pero puedo esperar, mientras ve y date una buena ducha, en realidad apestas, además de que algo para la cena no estaría mal.

—Ahora tú eres quien mata el ánimo.

—Lo acepto sin mucho pesar… —comienzo a decir pero luego una sensación me invade a velocidad suprema, no sé cómo llamarla pero se parece a la que pasa en esas ocasiones cuando dejo de moverme y me pongo a pensar en cosas serias, como quién demonios pudo haber construido las enormes pirámides de Egipto, o en cosas personales, y ahora viene por tratarse de algo que nos compete—, y… uh, b-bueno, antes de que te vayas, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta muy s-seria? —se queda quieto por un segundo y luego resopla, mueve los dedos de los pies de una manera angustiosa sobre a alfombra, trato de no enfocarme en las líneas de todo su cuerpo, que son remarcadas por la luz que logra tocar su piel.

—Debe ser algo muy importante, no sueles ser una persona seria.

—En verdad lo es.

Lo miro directo a los ojos y nos quedamos quietos, como estatuas, dejando que la Tierra siga rotando mientras nosotros nos mantenemos en un espacio que parece casi totalmente ajeno al planeta mismo, como si con sólo algunos días de esfuerzo fuera suficiente para crear una realidad alterna.

Ojalá fuera tan sencillo.

Finalmente es él quien suspira y deja caer los hombros, mirando a otro lado, como si no recordara que está completamente desnudo en mi habitación.

—Pregunta entonces.

Tamborileo los dedos sobre mi muslo derecho por el silencio incómodo que yo produzco, dejo de lado mi debate interno para subirme los pantalones y le hago un espacio junto a mí, tomo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos firmemente, escuchando que deja salir otro pesado suspiro, uno que expresa lo que sus labios no dicen, y casi puedo ver que sus ojos sonríen por la mirada que le doy.

—¿Qué tengo que te hizo recurrir a mí cuando lo necesitabas?

Se desconcierta por un momento, lo veo en el veloz movimiento de sus ojos, como si me estuviera escaneando o algo, trato de anular que se sienta así colocando mi brazo sobre sus hombros y besando su sien, esperando hasta que el temblor de todo su cuerpo desaparece.

—¿No te sientes bien estando conmigo? —pregunta en un tembloroso hilo de voz, tan vulnerable que incluso yo me siento desprotegido.

—Esa no fue mi pregunta, es una de esas ideas extrañas que tienes en la cabeza y que no tiene razón de ser —lo corrijo, luchando otra vez con esa idea que tiene sobre ser alguien inferior al resto, algo que en verdad hace demasiado—. Pregunté acerca de lo que tengo para que vinieras a mí.

Se mueve hasta levantar las piernas y juntarlas a su pecho, separa nuestras manos para entrelazar los dedos y esconde los pulgares entre las manos para que no vea el ansioso juego que tiene con ellos, como si no lo hubiese visto antes. Mantengo mi brazo sobre sus hombros, trazando círculos sobre su hombro hasta ver que sus pulgares salen del escudo ocultador en el que cree haberlos metido.

—Ya te lo dije, no lo sé del todo.

—¿Y qué es lo que sí sabes?

Encoge los hombros, tratando de volverse aún más pequeño de lo que ya es. Separo mi mano para moverla sobre su espalda en círculos amplios, trazando toda la amplitud de su encorvada espalda mientras dejo mi mejilla sobre su hombro, en busca de darle todo el consuelo que necesita para luchar contra su miedo reiterado.

No sé en qué momento me volví esta clase de persona, la sensible.

—Puedo decirte que desde el primer momento que te vi en el entrenamiento me pareciste alguien fuerte, no sólo en el exterior, tenía y todavía tengo la idea de que puedes enfrentarte a cualquier problema.

—Soy humano, Carlos, eso es algo que haría alguien que tenga súper poderes, como los que vimos en la película, no yo.

—Ya lo sé, a lo que me refiero es que algo me decía que si en algún momento me enfrentaba a un problema que me superara en demasía entonces encontraría un poco de apoyo en ti.

Su cabeza se coloca lánguidamente sobre mi pecho y comienzo a jugar con su cabello, mis dedos se deslizan por los largos mechones mientras sus dedos trazan círculos en mi abdomen, mi erección ha desaparecido por completo mientras toda la habitación se vuelve cálida, en el sentido de acogedora.

—Recurrí a ti ya que me siento seguro, es principalmente esa razón —afirma para romper el silencio, levantando la mirada y encontrándose con mis ojos ya que no dejo de mirar lo que hace, ni su rostro porque me gusta mucho la forma de su nariz, la curva de sus labios, el contorno de sus cejas, su piel salpicada de pecas y su cabello que confunde a cualquiera que lo ve.

Viéndolo ahora, con su tenue sonrisa y sonrojado, puedo reafirmar todo lo que he estado pensando desde que estábamos en el centro comercial, desde ayer, y quizá desde antes aunque una parte de mí no lo admitía; en serio lo quiero.

Se levanta para colocar su ligero cuerpo sobre mí, mis manos se mueven sobre sus costados y toda su espalda, sin bajar más allá, mientras se acerca para besarme, y no lo dejo, sólo pongo mi mano en su mejilla para que su frente se coloque contra la mía, esbozo la misma sonrisa complacida de él a la vez que cierro los párpados, disfrutando al máximo de éste increíble momento.

—Estoy feliz de que lo hicieras.

Me besa en la mejilla y hunde la nariz contra mi rostro antes de esconderse en mi cuello, mis manos se quedan entrelazadas en su espalda baja mientras presiono mis labios contra su cabello, sin sentir que su cuerpo se exprese de nuevo por mi toque, sus brazos se deslizan por debajo de mí en un abrazo extraño pero que oh diablos, resulta ser de lo más reconfortante.

Simplemente no logro entender sus motivaciones, no puedo creer que alguien como yo pueda tener a alguien como él; sólo se trata de mí tratando de encontrar algo feo dentro de algo que es bonito. Además, en secreto, yo también le atribuyo unos cuantos súper poderes, entre ellos el que muestra ahora, hacerme vivir el lado bueno de las cosas con el simple hecho de tenerlo presente.

—Te quiero —ronroneo contra su cabeza, escuchando que se ríe por lo bajo.

—También te quiero —responde contra mi cuello, estremeciéndome.

Mi conclusión del día es sencilla, aumenta mientras lo escucho tararear _Squeeze_ y amplio mi sonrisa: soy un idiota, sí, pero un idiota enamorado.


	10. Sólo importo yo ya no es lo mío

Mucho tiempo desde el último capítulo, pero aquí está, ¡listo para ustedes! Fav, follow o review, además sigo pensando en hacer un capítulo con ambos POV'S, como lo he hecho en casi todas mis historias, así que si alguien lo quiere díganlo en un review. Sin más que decir, disfrútenlo :)

* * *

 **Sólo importo yo ya no es lo mío**

Aunque Mal lo niega siempre que se lo pregunto sé que ella posteó mi perfil de Facebook en los comentarios del vídeo que tomaron de mí en el centro comercial, sin que lo supiera, por eso he recibido muchas solicitudes de amistad y mensajes tras mensajes sobre lo bueno que estuve, preguntando hipócritamente cómo me ha ido, si podemos conocernos, cosas por el estilo.

Los que más abundan han sido aquellos donde preguntan sobre si es cierto cuando me refería a Carlos como mi chico, algunas personas invitándome a salir, e incluso no faltan las personas osadas que me envían fotos desnudos, las cuales han ocasionado que la memoria de mi teléfono esté saturada.

No voy a negar que hay personas que saben lo que tienen, incluso acepto que me lo presuman, pero hay otros tantos que ni siquiera deberían tener una cámara a su disposición para no quedar evidenciados como ridículos.

Es obvio que no reciben respuestas del mismo tipo de mi parte, lo que sí han recibido son muestras de que estoy con Carlos, la mayor ha sido una foto que tomé una mañana cuando papá se fue a trabajar muy temprano y Joel se fue a ser un útil calienta bancas en un partido de soccer de sus amigos, me escabullí a su cama para poder dormir al menos un par de minutos con él, y el resultado fue que tomara evidencia en blanco y negro de sus piernas cubiertas enredadas con las mías, un tanto más expuestas ya que sólo uso bóxer para dormir, con eso fue más que suficiente para que las especulaciones se dieran por sentadas y que las imágenes dejaran de llegar a mí, aunque no falta quien decide intentarlo de todos modos.

Esa foto ha sido la más popular que he posteado hasta ahora, no recuerdo la cantidad de personas que reaccionaron a ella pero sé que fueron bastantes, y en suma a eso está que me di cuenta sobre un par de cosas, entre ellas a valorar cada momento que pueda pasar a su lado cuando ni papá ni Joel están cerca, cuando lo único que importa es el tiempo en que está en mis brazos o yo estoy en los suyos.

Últimamente he llegado al punto de estar cansado de ocultarlo y tener que estar a la expectativa del más mínimo sonido que se escucha en el exterior del departamento, literalmente me siento fatigado ya que simplemente quiero llegar a casa y poder darle un beso en los labios o en la mejilla, presionar mi frente contra la suya para poder hablar de las aventuras y desventuras que nos pasan cuando no estamos cerca y así tener el mismo trato que le doy cuando estamos solos.

No obstante me vence el hecho de que mi modo catastrofista de pensar me dice que si papá se entera entonces también lo echará a la calle, no me dejará ayudarle de ninguna forma y eso lo obligará a volver con la jodida lunática que tiene como madre, y esa no es una opción que le beneficie a nadie.

Él dijo que se siente seguro estando conmigo, y si debo mantenerme callado para mantener su seguridad entonces tendré que aguantar más tiempo, el que sea necesario hasta saber que papá está lo suficientemente receptivo a esa noticia.

Me estiro en el sillón para luego girar sobre mí mismo, dejando mi rostro sobre el descansabrazos mientras pienso en una de las ventajas que tiene asistir a una escuela en la cual el sistema educativo es más o menos autónomo (por decisión, no porque haya un decreto o algo así) y le importa un bledo a todos los demás, que está en las ocasiones cuando el último viernes de cada mes es día de asueto, se supone es para valoración académica pero estoy bastante seguro que los profesores usan ese tiempo para lanzarle dardos en llamas a fotografías de sus estudiantes.

Seguramente Yen Sid tiene un mural con mi rostro junto con el de Mal e Evie repleto de dardos y cenizas sólo porque somos un dolor en su trasero o algo así, y me siento contento de serlo ya que de esa forma me recordará por siempre, eso si logro graduarme de su clase y no decide ser un cabrón como para reprobarme.

El viernes que Carlos llegó al departamento debimos asistir a la escuela ya que habría supervisión del papá de Ben en la escuela, es el superintendente o el rey o algo así de la zona donde está Dragon Hall y muchas otras escuelas, claramente la Preparatoria Auradon bajo su yugo.

Me cuesta trabajo creer que esto que he construido con Carlos sea el resultado de sólo un mes de convivencia, aún no me hago del todo a la idea de que estoy en una relación con él, grotescamente me atrevo a decir que es muy bonita con todo y el hecho de que amamos discutir por todo, en apariencia se ha vuelto una de nuestras actividades favoritas ya que ambos llegamos al punto de frustración extrema por defender nuestras opiniones, además los entrenamientos son otro momento en el que podemos hacer catarsis con violencia, y él me ha dado buenas palizas, como el ojo morado que tengo todavía encima, o la semana pasada que tenía el labio abierto por un puñetazo que no vi hasta que chocó contra mi rostro. Mi mayor daño hacia él han sido los moretones que tiene en los muslos, a causa de las patadas que le doy con apenas la mitad de mi fuerza, los cuales me permite ver y masajear para eliminar ya entrada la noche, cuando está por caer rendido por el ejercicio y por todas las tareas escolares que hace.

Ahora me atrevo a afirmar que somos esa relación pasiva agresiva con dejes que están encaminados hacia la destrucción de los dos, debido a eso una vez le pregunté si en verdad se sentía bien con el modo en que estábamos llevando las cosas, porque no recuerdo haber visto relaciones similares, y lo único que hizo fue besarme con fuerza, mordiendo mi labio inferior en varias ocasiones, para luego susurrar con una voz tan profunda que me hizo estremecer que no se imaginaba estar conmigo de un modo meloso, con cumplidos y cosas similares.

Sumado a eso está el hecho de que él congenia más con los chicos, en especial Mal e Evie que parecen haberle tomado un cierto aprecio muy rápido, cariño hasta cierto sentido, uno que me unió a ellas y que ahora nos une a los cuatro, como si hubiésemos estado planeados para estar juntos, como una familia.

En conmemoración a todo eso, y para ser de utilidad en mi día libre ya que hoy me levanté temprano, decidí prepararle algo sencillo que evitaría a toda costa que incendie todo el edificio, un pastel helado de limón, y aunque parezca sencillo puedo alardear de ser el mejor en prepararlos, por algo casi siempre estoy a cargo de su preparación en fiestas familiares importantes.

Me levanto otra vez del sillón, justo como lo he estado haciendo más o menos cada diez minutos en las últimas dos horas, para abrir el congelador y ver si ya está listo, sólo para ver que la parte superior todavía no alcanza su punto máximo de solidez, aunque el diseño que hice con un poco de chocolate del elefante de su libro favorito, _El Principito_ , se quedó ahí todo el tiempo. He estado angustiado de que no esté completamente listo para cuando regrese, dijo que hoy llegará rápido por una película francesa que vio en la programación hace como una semana y que quería ver a como diera lugar.

Mi idea no era ser la clase de chico que hace celebraciones para conmemorar el tiempo que llevamos juntos, porque nunca había tenido algo serio con alguien, y parece que entre más luchaba por evitarlo más me hice a la idea de que debía ser algo perfecto, algo que no olvidara en mucho tiempo, o nunca.

Dejo que la puertecilla del congelador se cierre de mala manera y camino con sonoros pisotones hasta el sillón, me desplomo y me digo que debí empezarlo aún más temprano, tuve demasiado tiempo de anticipación ésta mañana pero mi tendencia a postergar las cosas se apoderó de mí.

—¡Jay! —escucho que grita cuando tomo mi teléfono, como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento. Quiero escuchar que grite mi nombre de nuevo, en otro contexto.

Corro como una exhalación hacia el balcón para verlo mientras se para frente a la puerta, levanta la cabeza, cubriéndose del sol con la mano, y al verme ensancha una sonrisa y me saluda con la mano, hago exactamente lo mismo antes de bajar las escaleras casi dando tumbos, saltando sobre las barandillas para apresurarme.

En el momento que abro la puerta se apresura para rodearme con sus delgados brazos, restriega su mejilla contra mi pecho antes de levantarse sobre las puntas de los pies y darme un simple beso en los labios, dejándome probar las mentas con chocolate que le di hace unos tres días.

—Volviste antes —susurro mientras hago que la puerta se cierre con mi pie, supuestamente su película iniciaba a las tres en punto; llegó media hora antes.

—Quería verte antes.

—Sé que lo hiciste por tu película —entrecierra los ojos y sonríe.

—En parte es cierto, pero en verdad quería verte antes… yo… —baja la mirada al suelo, la reoriento a mis ojos con mi mano—, te echaba de menos.

—También te echaba de menos —presiono su frente contra la mía y le acaricio el cabello de la nuca—. Subamos, tengo algo para ti.

Ensancha más su sonrisa y deja de levantarse sobre las puntas de sus pies, toma mi mano y sube a paso apresurado, tan veloz que me sorprende que no haya tropezado en ningún momento ya que es torpe en ocasiones.

Supongo que esperaba una sorpresa enorme cuando entrara, como una caja que fuera del tamaño del departamento o algo así, pero cuando no ve nada a simple vista lo veo que encoge los hombros, lo cual me hace reír por lo bajo ya que no parece estar tan habituado a las sorpresas pequeñas o simbólicas, o en general.

—Está ahí, sólo quiero que cierres los párpados —cierro la puerta detrás de mí, con las dos cerraduras, luego pongo las manos sobre sus hombros para quitarle su pesada mochila, dejándola lentamente en el suelo para no romper nada que pueda tener dentro, como esa vez que le quité la mochila a Joel por las malas y rompí una planta que estaba cultivando en un frasco, aunque fue estúpido de su parte ya que las plantas necesitan oxígeno y sol, no estar sombríamente ocultas.

Lo tomo de los hombros y lo hago caminar lentamente hasta el comedor, hago que se siente en la silla que ya tenía preparada para él y le ordeno que no espíe mientras me apresuro a sacar el pastel del congelador, que no quedó totalmente sólido, le quito la cubierta de plástico protector que evita la absorción de olores raros, lo coloco frente a él junto con un cuchillo de plástico, dos platos limpios y tenedores, entro a mi habitación por el libro que compré, su favorito porque dice que siempre debe pedirlo en la biblioteca para leerlo, además de una fotografía que tomé hace una semana, él está durmiendo con la cabeza mirando hacia la derecha, donde estoy yo sonriendo mientras también hago esa estúpida mueca mordiéndome la lengua, su brazo está sobre mi pecho descubierto, porque había sido una noche calurosa, y no recuerdo haberlo visto tan tranquilo antes de eso.

Regreso a donde está para deslizar el libro junto con la foto debajo de su mano que está sobre la mesa, le doy un beso en la mejilla y me acomodo en una silla, abstenido de grabar su reacción para simplemente tenerla en mi memoria.

—Ya puedes abrirlos.

Lo hace despacio, primero me mira a mí y luego a lo que está debajo de su mano para finalmente hacerlo sobre lo que tiene frente a él. Su expresión es una que no puedo describir del todo, lo que sí sé es que atraviesa una amplia gama de emociones hasta que lo único que puede hacer es levantarse, pararse frente a mí y rodear mi cabeza con sus manos, presionándola contra su cuerpo, y yo no hago más que rodear su cuerpo con mis brazos, entregándome a una de esas formas extrañas que tiene para demostrarme afecto, similar a esa vez cuando metió mi mano debajo de su camiseta porque tenía frío y quería que lo calentara.

—Si hiciste eso para que no te viera mientras te ríes entonces lo acepto —quita mi cabeza de su cuerpo y acuna mis mejillas, no sin apartar ese mechón de cabello que siempre se atraviesa en mi vista—, quería que fuera perfecto pero ya sabes que los planes no siempre resultan como estaban contemplados, así que…

—Es perfecto —silencia mi discurso, algo bueno porque ni siquiera yo sabía a dónde quería llegar con mi palabrería—, nadie me había regalado un pastel, ni siquiera mi madre en mis cumpleaños, tampoco había recibido una fotografía igual a esa, y mucho menos un libro.

—Escribí algo al principio, no quise profanarlo de esa forma.

—Veamos qué escribiste.

Se acomoda en mi regazo y me deja ver sobre su hombro mientras lo toma entre sus manos y trata de abrirlo, los temblores por euforia que tiene hacen que sea una tarea más complicada, quizá el hecho de que mis manos están entrelazadas sobre su estómago también lo hace, pero finalmente logra abrir la primera página, esa que siempre está en blanco, para que lea el simple mensaje que decidí ponerle.

 _ **Para Carlos, quien me hace feliz con simplemente mirarme. J.**_

¡¿En qué estaba pensando cuando escribí eso?! Ahora que lo veo nuevamente no puedo hacer más que sentir calor apoderándose de mis mejillas y de todo mi cuerpo, no el calor que se produce cuando lo tengo tan cerca, sino el que llega a mí cada vez que me doy cuenta de algo vergonzoso; la cuestión en todo esto es que no estaba pensando, simplemente me dejé guiar por lo que siento.

—Tú me haces muy feliz —se reclina sobre mí, dejando el libro a un lado y girando la cabeza en un ángulo extraño para restregar su mejilla contra la mía antes de darme un beso y levantarse, usando el cuchillo para cortar dos rebanadas terriblemente simétricas, las coloca en los platos y se mueve en dirección a la sala de estar, tomando asiento en el sillón que utiliza siempre—. Ven, está a punto de empezar y quiero probar esto contigo.

Resoplo con una sonrisa y me levanto, tomo el plato que tiene extendido justo cuando la televisión cambia automáticamente al canal donde transmitirán su película, me acomodo en mi sitio y espero hasta que él toma un poco de la crema de limón y la prueba, cierra los párpados lentamente y hace un sonido profundo con la garganta antes de sacar su dedo completamente limpio de su boca.

—Es jodidamente bueno —abre los párpados y me mira, arqueo las cejas ya que no es común que diga palabras de ese tipo—, lo siento, la situación ameritaba una palabra como esa.

—No te preocupes, suelo decirlas de un modo indiscriminado.

Su película empieza y desvía toda su atención a la pantalla, encontrando un sitio más cómodo antes de quitarse los zapatos y extender una manta que siempre está aquí para quienes se quedan dormidos, él se ha adueñado de ella porque es quien recurrentemente cae rendido en los sillones, e incluso la lleva a su cama antes de irse a dormir. Tal vez simplemente le gusta.

Hago lo mismo que él y doy una probada de la parte superior, haciendo un puño con mi mano izquierda en un signo de victoria ya que tiene razón, soy todo un as en la preparación de estas cosas. Me acomodo en el sillón y cruzo los pies, apenas empiezo a comer mi rebanada cuando él se levanta de nuevo, pero en lugar de servirse lo lleva todo al sillón, para ahorrarse el resto del camino.

En verdad trato de ver la película que estaba tan animado de ver, juro que lo intento, aunque es difícil concentrarme por el sonido que hace su tenedor contra el plato con cada bocado y por las ideas que viajan en mi cabeza mientras lo veo mover los pies al ritmo de una canción internalizada y murmura cosas para sí, sus opiniones de la película que ya no estoy viendo; el cine de arte nunca ha sido mi fuerte, deduzco que se debe tener un muy buen gusto para disfrutarlo.

Me rindo ante una lucha inútil contra mí mismo y giro para recostarme sobre mi costado derecho, viendo nuevamente sus grandes y brillantes ojos marrones, la forma contrastante de su nariz con todo su rostro, la perfección de esa sonrisa que tiene casi todo el tiempo en los labios, sus pecas, la línea de su mandíbula, la forma de su cuello, el modo acompasado en que respira, sus brazos delgados pero fuertes que extrañamente hoy están descubiertos, revelando las quemaduras que tiene en los antebrazos y muñecas, su cintura, sus piernas y sus pies con los calcetines.

Ciertamente soy un chico muy afortunado, Carlos es la clase de persona que puede aceptar o rechazar a quien se le ponga enfrente, es el tipo de chico por el cual yo entraría en una batalla campal a muerte, como esas que se realizaban en la Edad Media, para obtener su mano en matrimonio o para ser su guardia personal, todo lo que sea necesario para estar a su lado.

Él me deja escucharlo, verlo, tocarlo, besarlo, sentirlo, todo eso que también hace conmigo; no creí que caería por él tan fácil, y tan rápido.

—Vas a empezar a babear si sigues ahí quieto como un idiota —parpadeo una vez y veo su mano moviéndose frente a mi rostro.

—No soy un idiota —afirmo, tratando de disimular y haciendo un muy sutil movimiento de mi labio inferior para cerrar completamente la boca.

—Claro, y tampoco estabas mirándome desde que terminaron los créditos de la película, hace diez minutos, como un pervertido.

—Sólo me distraje, no es que estés en mis ensoñaciones eróticas diurnas o algo por el estilo —me rasco la nuca, ligeramente avergonzado por decir eso de un modo tan directo, pero extrañamente contento al ver el modo en que se estremece en su sitio—, en realidad no te veía a ti, miraba la suciedad del muro.

—¿Estás seguro? —deja el plato en el suelo junto a él, escucho el inconfundible sonido de los cojines de los sillones cuando se friccionan uno frente a otro y en el siguiente parpadeo lo tengo en frente, su rostro completamente cerca del mí, tanto que nuestras respiraciones se cruzan—. Ves, tus ojos están en dirección a mí.

—Tú te atravesaste en mi contemplación al muro —me paralizo ahí mismo, sin poder pensar de un modo correcto o funcional, porque tenerlo tan cerca es tan… tan… indescriptible.

Aunque trato de apartarme, muy despacio para que no lo note tan rápido, es hacer algo estúpido porque él se acerca, sonriendo cada vez más y jugando con sus cejas, sin romper nuestro contacto visual hasta que estoy sobre mi espalda y él se coloca a horcajadas sobre mí, su ligero peso encuentra ese sitio reservado para él sobre mi regazo antes de desplomarse hacia adelante, respirando en mi cuello y paseando sus manos por toda la extensión de mis brazos hasta que estira las manos y obliga a que mis dedos se aferren a su cintura.

—Y bien, ¿vas a seguir evadiendo el tema de que me estabas mirando como un acosador? —ronronea con un tono grave en la voz, totalmente incitador.

—No sé de qué estás hablando, estás pervirtiendo tanto a mi inocencia como a mi apreciación del muro —casi puedo sentir que está bufando contra mi cuello por la malicia en su sonrisa, algo que logra una poderosa excitación en mí y que él ha ido descubriendo en todo este tiempo, además de abusando de ello.

—Pues el muro no puede hacer lo mismo que yo puedo hacerte —veo lascivia escrito sobre todo su rostro, emana de los movimientos de sus labios con cada una de sus palabras, se percibe por los leves movimientos de sus caderas y de las puntas de sus dedos sobre mi estómago, y en sus ojos, todo lo está diciendo por medio de esos grandes ojos que tiene; me desea, aquí y ahora—. ¿Comenzamos?

—Hagámoslo —respondo, levantándome con los codos para poner la mano en su nuca y acercarlo a mí, deteniéndome cuando está a punto de besarme, algo que detesta de sobremanera y de lo que yo abuso para fastidiarlo.

Aún no hemos llegado al punto de tener sexo como debería ser, dicho de esa forma o en sus distintas formas de nombrarle, pero los dos estamos más que felices con un leve roce de sus manos o de las mías en esa zona, si podemos besarnos en ropa interior, o si de vez en cuando podemos liberar esa tensión estando juntos, yo de vez en cuando lo hago después de que el agua de la ducha se vuelve helada, para mitigar toda clase de pensamiento hormonal que pueda arrastrar conmigo.

Hay veces en que por las noches la luz del exterior me deja ver cuando él está boca abajo, su rostro hundido contra la almohada para mitigar sus gemidos y las veces en que musita mi nombre, levanta la cadera y veo los movimientos que hace hasta que se estremece para finalmente quedarse recostado, totalmente exhausto, antes de levantarse para limpiar las secuelas de su momento, luego vuelve a la habitación para volver a acostarse, como si nada hubiese pasado. Supongo que no sabe que lo observo, y si lo hace entonces es todo un perverso, en especial por las posiciones que toma, como si yo estuviera detrás de él o entre sus piernas.

Apenas logro levantar su camisa por encima de su pecho cuando el repiqueteo de las llaves contra las cerraduras de la puerta hace que nos pongamos rígidos, me apresuro a colocar la ropa como estaba y casi lo empujo para que baje de mi regazo y vuelva a su lugar en el otro sillón, casi con perfecta sincronía para el momento en que papá pone un pie en el departamento.

Si queríamos aparentar hemos fallado, miserablemente.

—H-hola, papá —digo mientras giro la cabeza para verlo, siendo el primero en meter la pata.

—Hola, señor Jafar —dice él con el mismo tono cordial con el que siempre lo saluda, siendo el mejor para fingir.

—Hola, muchachos —cierra la puerta con un azote, culparía al viento si es que hubiese la más mínima brisa en el departamento, pero tampoco tiene su expresión de furia, así que supongo que simplemente se le escapó.

Se limpia los pies y deja un maletín sobre el sillón individual, choca su puño contra el mío y le pasa una mano por el cabello a Carlos cuando pasa junto a él, algo que nunca antes había hecho, y parece más atraído por el hecho de lo que está comiendo ya que regresa para tratar de estirar la mano.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —le pregunta, sabiendo que él no hará nada para detenerlo.

—Eso es suyo —se detiene cuando levanto la voz, los dos me miran con rostros sorprendidos hasta que me aclaro la garganta—, me refiero a que tiene una clase de dieta especial, por eso es suyo, ¿no es cierto? —levanto las cejas en su dirección, se ve tomado por sorpresa hasta que lo entiende.

—Oh, sí, es cierto.

—Nunca lo habías mencionado antes —afirma, con duda en la voz.

—Ahora lo sabes, por eso usé mi día libre para preparar pasteles, hay uno para ti y para Joel en el refrigerador —sí, ese lo dejé ahí porque no me importó tanto que fuera para ellos y por eso no le di una protección para evitar absorción de malos olores o un acabado como al que tiene Carlos en las manos, toda mi atención estaba en él.

—Genial, me vendría bien algo de eso.

Papá se aparta y entra en la cocina silbando, veo que Carlos deja salir el aliento que tenía retenido dentro de sus pulmones y todo su cuerpo se relaja, le guiño el ojo sólo para verlo sonrojarse y meterse un bocado a la boca, dejando salir otro gruñido igual al que dejó salir la primera vez.

—Jay, no calentaste lo que comeríamos como te lo pedí.

—Mierda —musito por lo bajo y me restriego una mano contra la cara, listo para la sarta de cosas que tiene que decirme al respecto por algo que me pidió hacer más de tres veces y que pasó a un segundo plano de importancia.

Cuando se aclara la garganta lo veo por el rabillo de mi ojo derecho, me dedica una amplia sonrisa condescendiente que no me hace sentir nada mejor, pero él sabe cómo puede reaccionar papá ante esas cosas, lo ha vivido. Le devuelvo lo que hace con una sonrisa ladeada, preparado para lo peor.

—Supongo que podré hacerlo yo, de todos modos ustedes ya deberían estar de salida, su entrenamiento empieza dentro de veinte minutos.

No necesito ver el reloj para levantarme y correr a mi habitación, sacando el uniforme usual de los cajones y cambiándome en el siguiente minuto y medio, una nueva marca de tiempo, salgo de ahí con nuestros pesados bolsos para darle la privacidad que siempre parece necesitar para vestirse (irónico si considero que soy yo quien se encarga de quitarle lo que lleva puesto), lleno nuestras botellas de agua y antes de que pueda salir sano y salvo de la cocina papá me toma del brazo, sin hacer la presión necesaria para hablarme de un regaño silencioso.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo más tarde sobre algunas cosas que he visto que pasan últimamente, en privado por supuesto.

* * *

Carlos tuvo que pagar el taxi para que llegáramos al entrenamiento a tiempo, porque en mi descuido olvidé tomar dinero de mis reservas, casi choco contra un poste de luz y estuve a punto de tropezar en los mismos escalones que he subido durante años porque simplemente esas palabras de papá fueron suficientes para que entrara en un modo de distracción total, como el que suelo tener en algunas clases durante las horas de escuela.

Papá lo sabe, claro que lo sabe, es un papá a fin de cuentas, toda clase de figura parental sabe cosas sobre sus hijos aunque ellos traten de ocultar algo cinco metros bajo tierra, de un modo u otro lo saben.

Claramente no le he dicho nada a Carlos sobre las sospechas de papá, no quiero que se convierta en un manojo de angustias, simplemente le digo que no estoy en mí mismo porque no almorcé como debería, a diferencia de él y el estricto plan alimenticio que tiene la Preparatoria Auradon, donde los obligan a comer de una forma u otra para evitar la baja en el rendimiento académico y deportivo.

No sé si lo ha notado pero ha ganado peso, algo que me hace feliz al ver que su cuerpo está tomando la forma que un chico de su edad y que practica deporte debería tener, además de que tengo más de él que sujetar cuando lo tengo cerca.

Cuando entramos al salón de entrenamiento me siento aliviado al ver que no han comenzado, porque el profesor Joseph tampoco ha llegado, así que simplemente dejo caer mis cosas junto con las de Ben, Mal, Evie y Doug, que están demasiado enfrascados en sus propias conversaciones para notar que llegamos, incluso cuando Mal quiere que le diga todo lo que ha pasado entre él y yo desde la última vez que le rendí un informe detallado, entiéndase hace dos días.

—Puedo conseguirte algo para que comas —afirma en tono preocupado, se sienta junto a mí y junta su rodilla contra la mía; todavía se siente un tanto tímido de ser tan abierto al ojo público, aquí teme por mi 'reputación' con las madres de los niños y por el profesor en sí, aunque está implícito que tema a una reacción que provenga de Chad—, no me gustaría que te desmayes.

—Estoy bien, no es la primera vez que entreno con el estómago vacío.

No es la primera vez pero es una sensación horrible, en especial si se trata de un día de alto rendimiento donde incluso una sencilla plancha puede significar que no tenga la energía necesaria para levantarme, que haya puntos negros bailando en mi campo visual y que mi estómago gruña por dos horas continuas para que lo alivie con un atracón al volver a casa, lamentándolo en la noche cuando no puedo dormir por el exceso de comida y energía.

—Estaré bien, lo prometo.

Golpea mi rodilla y me levanto, haciendo un par de estiramientos para que la somnolencia producida por mi baja de energía y lo aburrido de su película no me ataquen ahora que estoy reuniendo fuerzas para estar de pie.

Me distraigo por alguien llamando mi atención al jalar mi camiseta, bajo la mirada para encontrar a Dean, tiene los brazos detrás de la espalda y se mueve de un lado al otro, es lo que hace siempre que tiene una pregunta que hacer, y de esa simple pregunta siempre encuentra otro millón más que formular. Su curiosidad lo podría meter en problemas o quizá podría descubrir cosas que no quería saber en realidad, y yo debo tener cuidado con lo que información que poseo.

Estira los brazos para que lo levante, abre y cierra las manos para enfatizar, algo que un niño de su edad ya no debería hacer, pero como su madre todavía lo hace porque es un niño mimado, y porque no es la primera vez que lo hago con uno de los pequeños que entrenan conmigo, simplemente lo levanto y se acomoda en mi brazo, eso antes de decirle a su inseparable grupo de amigos que se acerque; una mala señal, y algo peor está por venir.

—¿Vas a casarte con él? —pregunta en su tono inquisitivo, señalándolo con las cejas mientras veo que un par de niñas se acercan a él para hablarle, algo extraño ya que nadie menor de edad se le acerca, y parece tan sorprendido como yo ya que lo veo tartamudear y sin saber qué hacer con sus manos además de usarlas para enfatizar lo que dice.

Me pregunto cómo hablará con un niño pequeño.

—¡Jay! ¡Hazme caso! —Dean toma el cuello de mi camiseta para zarandearme, simulo los movimientos para darle la satisfacción—. Te pregunté si vas a casarte con él —baja la voz, por suerte lo hace.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haría? —le pregunto, con un tono de voz más alto para que el resto de niños lo escuche y participen, si tienen algo que decir.

—Lo ves de un modo especial, del mismo modo en que mi mamá ve a mi papá en las mañanas cuando estamos comiendo desayuno, antes de que se den un beso y se tomen de la mano, diciéndose cosas bonitas mientras los veo —responde Lizzy mientras sigue atándose su largo cabello, similar al mío en color y forma.

—¿En serio es algo tan obvio? —me rasco la nuca, avergonzado un poco.

—También le ayudas mucho con los ejercicios, siempre están juntos y hablan todo el tiempo, más que nosotros pero sin los regaños —dice Hannah mientras pongo a Dean en el suelo y me arrodillo para escucharlos.

—Desde el primer momento que vino lo mirabas mucho, yo también lo hacía porque su cabello era extraño, pero en tu era diferente.

—Una vez…

—Yo vi…

Se vuelve a un alboroto de múltiples participaciones, trato de escuchar lo que cada uno veía pero termino confundido por tantas cosas que ellos han observado, un grupo de pequeñas personas que siempre están observando; nadie debería subestimarlos de esa manera, son demasiado receptivos a todo lo que pasa en su entorno como para no escucharlos, como esponjas.

Una cosa es segura entonces: captó mi atención desde el primer momento, y nunca hice nada para ocultarlo.

—Entonces, ¿creen que deba pedírselo?

—¡Sí! ¡Hazlo ahora! —me pongo de pie y empiezo a caminar hacia él, ellos me siguen como los patitos a su madre, casi parecen ir en fila detrás de mí mientras me acerco más a él, y ellos parecen a punto de estallar en risas cuando estoy a menos de un metro de él, las niñas que lo rodean siendo una especie de escudo protector.

Está jugando pelea de pulgares con Bárbara, la hermana mayor de Barry y la otra prima de Ben, Kristen y Marisa juegan junto a él con esa cola de peluche que pende a un costado de su bolso, mientras veo que le ayuda a una niña que apenas inició los entrenamientos la semana pasada, Clara, con su tarea de matemáticas, le explica lentamente cómo es que se hacen las sumas y las restas, dándole palmadas en la cabeza cada vez que obtiene una respuesta correcta.

—Uh, ¿Carlos? —interrumpo su explicación así como su pelea de pulgares con Bárbara, se pone de pie sin que se lo haya pedido y me dedica una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Vas a aceptar que te compre algo de comer?

—La verdad es que no —Dean, Lizzy y Hannah se alían para empujarme más cerca de él—, sólo me preguntaba si, tú sabes, ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo?

Se me ocurre hacer esa inocente pregunta cuando todas las conversaciones se silencian, todas y cada una de ellas, incluso las que tenían tan concentrados a los chicos desaparecen de un momento al otro; él parece ser el más sorprendido de todos ya que lo veo boquear como un pez fuera del agua, hace expresiones raras con las cejas y no hago nada más que ponerle una mano en el hombro, logrando tranquilizarlo siendo que antes habría exasperado sus reacciones.

—¿J-justo a-ahora? —se sonroja, bajando la mirada.

—Bueno, no tengo tu anillo preparado ni nada, pero sería algo que me gustaría hacer en el futuro.

Lo curioso es que estoy jugando al mismo tiempo que hablo en serio, sí me gustaría llegar a una situación como esa con él, siendo algo presuroso o no es algo que me veo haciendo en el futuro, sólo que él tendría que llegar a mí en el altar, de ninguna forma seré yo quien tenga que dar esa caminata.

Sonríe como último acto y yo hago lo mismo, luego hago caso omiso del lugar en el que estamos para dejar la sombra de un beso sobre sus labios, ni siquiera es una presión, sólo un roce, suficiente para que nuestro séquito de observadores se vuelve locos y comiencen a gritar, bajo la mirada y me encuentro con que Dean, Lizzy y Hannah levantan los pulgares con completa aprobación mientras las niñas que estaban con él empiezan a planear sobre la boda que harán para nosotros.

Siento miradas penetrantes que se clavan en mi nuca, las de desaprobación que sólo una madre puede lanzar como dagas, no les doy importancia y sólo levanto los hombros, le acaricio la mejilla con el dorso de mis dedos y apenas termino de dar media vuelta cuando alguien salta a mi espalda, podría jurar que es él si no fuera por el mayor peso y el inconfundible perfume de rosas.

—¡Jaysee! —grita en mi oreja, casi dejándome sordo.

La reputación que tenía de un chico rudo aquí acaba de irse al demonio por su sobrenombre, la risa inconfundible de Mal llega desde el otro lado del salón hasta donde estoy, llegando hasta lo más profundo de mi ego. Sólo puedo imaginarme lo que sea que Carlos está pensando ahora, con todas esas teorías que su mente puede formular de un momento al otro y con pocos datos observables.

Le doy golpes ligeros en las manos que se entrelazan sobre mi cuello para que baje de mi espalda, lo hace para colocarse frente a mí, pellizcando mis mejillas y haciendo gestos ridículos que según ella yo también.

—¿Qué diantres estás haciendo aquí? —quito sus manos con manicura de mi rostro y la tomo de los hombros para retroceder movernos un poco.

—En caso de que no lo hayas notado pues hoy traigo ropa deportiva encima —le echo una mirada y es cierto, ropa rosa pálido pero deportiva a fin de cuentas—, decidí que sería un buen día para probar lo que has hecho por tantos años.

—¿Y decidiste que sería bueno que tampoco me lo dijeras antes?

—Sabes lo mucho que me encanta sorprenderte.

—Audrey, así no es como funcionan las cosas, en especial esto.

—Bien, quería pasar tiempo contigo, hace mucho tiempo que no salimos, pero si en verdad soy tanto una molestia puedo marcharme sin problemas.

Es una experta en armar escenas, la reina del dramatismo, por eso lo único que puedo hacer para evitarlo es tomar una profunda respiración, mirarla a los ojos y dedicarle una amplia sonrisa, porque es mi mejor amiga después de todo, irritante y mimada pero sigue siendo mi amiga.

—Está bien, pero si te desmayas no esperes que te ayude.

—Soy una chica ruda, puedo soportarlo.

Ella es la clase de chica ruda que incendiaría su casa con un lanzallamas hecho con laca para el cabello y un encendedor por una araña que encuentre en cualquier sitio, en los vídeo chats que teníamos antes solía gritar y esconderse debajo de todo lo que tuviera cerca cuando veía a algún pequeño insecto volando cerca de ella, lo cual ahora que lo pienso me hace reír por dentro, no lo externalizo porque antes de que pueda alegar contra ella llega el profesor Joseph entra corriendo, casi dando tumbos, le da un saludo a los padres antes de hacernos tomar nuestros lugares y comenzar con el entrenamiento ya que fueron veinte minutos perdidos.

Mientras corro en círculos, y cuando pasa a mi lado, me doy cuenta de que en el último par de minutos hice a Carlos completamente a un lado, me olvidé de lo que estábamos haciendo a causa de Audrey, y ahora debo solucionar eso también.

* * *

Era obvio que Audrey recibiría un trato especial por ser la chica nueva, eso y porque a los primeros diez minutos estaba muriendo de agotamiento, yo no hacía más que reírme medianamente alto mientras la veía hacer su mejor intento en una clase que está pensada primordialmente para los niños pequeños, precisamente por ellos no se plantea como algo tan exhaustivo, aunque también se debe a que no paraba de hablar conmigo cuando tenía el aliento necesario para conversar, y ya se puede sentir feliz porque le dije lo que pasaba conmigo y con Carlos, aunque se molestó porque no se lo había dicho antes, y tampoco hizo un intento por hablarle.

En el momento en que ella subió al autobús para ir a su casa comencé a darle un sinfín de explicaciones a él, que no se había despegado de mi lado aunque se mantenía en silencio, y cuando llegué al punto de decirle que ella es mi mejor amiga todo su semblante se tranquilizó, me dedicó una sonrisa y me dijo que sólo quería molestarme, además de hacerme sentir mal por el hecho de que lo ignoré por completo cuando ella apareció. No espero volver a verla entrenar, nunca.

Podría entrar a hurtadillas al departamento para evitar lo que papá tiene que decirme si no fuera porque él viene subiendo detrás de mí, todavía arrastra los pies por lo 'completamente exhausto' que está por un día de entrenamiento de alto rendimiento, de los cuales se había salvado por alguna u otra razón.

Joel está desparramado en el sillón, un tazón de palomitas está volcado en el suelo mientras él sigue roncando, gruñendo entre sueños antes de mover la cabeza para mayor comodidad. La chispa que surge para molestar a mi hermano menor se enciende dentro de mi pecho, dejo mi bolso junto a la puerta y me camino sobre las puntas de mis pies hacia él, y antes de que pueda gritarle en la cara la mano de Carlos me toma por el brazo, me da una mirada de desaprobación y espera hasta que me acerco a él, suprimiendo mi urgencia de atormentarlo.

—¿Jay? ¿Eres tú? —pregunta papá desde su habitación, sin haberse molestado de ver quién entraba al departamento.

—No, señor, vengo a robar su televisor y a cortarle la garganta a su hijo en la sala de estar mientras duerme.

—Por favor, trate de no manchar la alfombra, y cuando termine con todas sus estupideces me gustaría hablarle por un minuto.

Dejo salir el aire por la boca y camino hacia mi habitación con un pesado andar, Carlos va caminando detrás de mí como si hubiese sido a él a quien le dijeron eso último, al encender la luz lo primero que hace es recostarse sobre sus mantas y quedarse callado, como si la risa que teníamos mientras subíamos las escaleras no hubiese sido real.

Me quito la sudadera que uso siempre cuando terminamos de entrenar y hago mi rutina de todas las noches antes de quedarme viendo la televisión o empezar con mis tareas que siempre dejo a medias; me lavo las manos, saco mis guantes a una ventana para que el sudor se seque y evitar el mal olor, extiendo mi ropa sudada en el cuarto de lavado para hacerme cargo de ella mañana, eso si papá no la ataja primero y lo hace él, enciendo el calentador de agua para nuestras duchas, lavo mi botella de agua, tomo un par de galletas con mermelada de fresa de la cocina, para él y para mí, antes de regresar, encontrándolo en la misma posición.

Le doy un ligero puntapié y me mira por debajo del brazo que le cubre los ojos, le extiendo las galletas para que las coma como siempre lo hace, la coloca en su boca y la sujeta con los labios mientras le va dando pequeñas mordidas.

En realidad no quiero hablar con papá, si ya sabe lo que está pasando entre nosotros pues bien, que lo sepa, no es necesario que deba seguir esto como un secreto, o como si fuéramos esa clase de amigos que son demasiado físicos el uno con el otro, algo que debería saber porque solía ser igual con mi primer mejor amigo, Christopher, con quien tenía un saludo secreto de doce pasos, jugaba con él los fines de semana en su casa o él en la mía, pero pasábamos la mayor parte del tiempo en la escuela, teníamos juegos rudos y a veces caminábamos tomados de la mano, algo que una vez me trajo problemas con papá, para sus padres no fue un motivo para un caos, lo veían como algo común entre amigos pequeños.

Tal vez mis conclusiones sobre que además de ser mi mejor amigo también fue algo así como mi primer flechazo son ciertas hasta cierto punto, recuerdo que el día que dejó de ir a la escuela yo tampoco quería hacerlo, ya que eran algo así como inmigrantes, dejé de comer y había veces en las que lloraba por las noches, tenía pesadillas en las que decía su nombre y cosas similares, como me lo dijo papá, y ahora que lo recuerdo es como si sintiera una debilidad se apodera de mí, más mental que física, una que no había sentido desde que tenía siete años.

Termino con mi quinta galleta y me mantengo sentado en el borde del colchón, viendo los movimientos de masticación que hace mientras también veo que intenta mantenerse despierto, no sería la primera vez que cae por agotamiento.

Aunque lo involucra, no quiero que escuche la charla que tendré con papá, sea lo que sea que vaya a decirme, porque sé que si se habla de él y lo escucha estará sumido en angustia, preocupado por hacer todo de un modo perfecto y que papá no tenga razones para que deje de vivir aquí.

—Oye, uh, ¿qué te parece si te duchas primero? —gira la cabeza para mirarme y arquea una ceja, extrañado—. Ya sabes, eres quien siempre despierta primero incluso en fines de semana.

—Es viernes, Jay, no hay nada que hacer mañana.

—Sí, lo sé, sólo lo decía para que puedas dormir antes, eso es todo.

Relaja su ceja levantada pero eso no cambia su expresión seria, me mira con un firma contacto visual, casi como si quisiera que me doblegara, así que para luchar contra eso me cruzo de brazos y me recargo sobre mi cajonera, teniendo la misma postura que él está tomando.

Me encantaría decir que no está molesto, pero lo está, y diría que se trata por el entrenamiento, porque hay ocasiones en las que el cansancio lo vuelve un cretino, pero no se trata de eso, es seguro que escuchó que papá quería hablar conmigo.

Al final rueda los ojos y se pone de pie, toma la ropa necesaria para vestirse en el baño y cuando pasa a mi lado lo detengo al sujetar su brazo.

—No te molestes.

—Oh, está bien, es como dijiste, necesito descansar un poco, y ahora lo necesito porque en serio estuve a punto de desfallecer en el entrenamiento.

—Pero el agua no está totalmente caliente.

—No te preocupes, lo haré rápido.

—Pero…

Trata de sonreír pero no logra convencerme, simplemente lo suelto para que siga caminando, entra al baño y, si no fuera porque papá está aquí, estoy seguro de que habría cerrado la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria, sólo para probar un punto, y que es capaz de guardar ciertos rencores.

Dejo salir un bufido para simplemente caminar a la otra habitación, entrecierro la puerta y dejo la mano sobre ella mientras lo primero que escucho es el pesado suspiro de papá además del sonido que hace su teléfono cuando lo bloquea.

—De acuerdo, Jay, no tengo otra forma de decirte esto, así que lo diré como se me viene a la cabeza: estás castigado, punto.

Hago que la puerta se cierre por la fuerza que impongo, giro sobre mis talones para verlo plácidamente en el viejo sofá reclinable, que ya debería tener su silueta ya que pasa todo el tiempo ahí, se rasca la barba y me mira con ojos firmes, justo el modo en que trato de reñir contra él porque no tiene ninguna razón como para darme un castigo, incluso he dejado de responderle de mala manera.

—¿De qué rayos…?

—Tú dijiste que Carlos estaba aquí porque su madre lo echó, lo dejé entrar a nuestro hogar y ha dado más participación que tú y Joel juntos, sean cuales sean sus motivos, pero en ningún momento aclaraste que hacías esto también porque ahora tienes algo con él, no sé qué clase de relación pero la tienes.

Me quedo sin palabras ya que decide arrojar todo eso junto, tengo la impresión de que algunas cosas que Joel me ha dicho también se mezclan con su discurso, pero el punto está en que es sincero con lo que quiere decir.

—Papá, yo…

—¿En verdad creías que demoraba en volver a casa sólo por gusto? —utiliza las manos para enfatizar sus palabras, algo que me demuestra su verdadero estado emocional; enojado—. No, Jay, no era por cuestiones del trabajo, quería darles un poco más de espacio para que pasaran tiempo juntos, Joel participó en ocasiones, pero no parece que vaya a llegar un momento en el que tú, mi hijo, vaya a decirme la verdad sobre lo que pasa con ustedes, y por eso, en vista de que los dos han abusado de esa clase de confianza, no tengo más remedio que pedirle a Carlos que se marche, porque no es algo justo…

—No.

Llevarle la contraria hace que el enojo arda en su rostro ya que se torna rojo de un momento a otro, no recuerdo bien las ocasiones en que yo lo había puesto así, sólo sé que después de eso había una paliza con ese bastón personalizado suyo, con el paso de los años fue disminuyendo su uso, pero las marcas se mantienen.

—No puedes pedirle que se vaya, simplemente no puedes.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no tiene otro sitio a dónde ir, no puede volver con su madre así como así ya que ella… bueno, ¡está desquiciada!

—¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

—Una vez nos escabullimos en su casa para buscar unas cosas que necesitaba, apenas logramos salir de ahí enteros cuando toda su furia se desató, lanzó cosas, le dijo cosas a él que no muchas madres le dirían a sus hijos estando en sus cinco sentidos, además habla con cosas inanimadas como si fueran personas reales.

—Bueno, yo también estaría furioso si alguien entrara a mi casa.

—Ese no es el punto, la cuestión es que no puedes pedirle que se vaya.

—No me has dado una buena razón para no decírselo.

Me siento en el borde de su cama pero no lo miro a los ojos, más bien parece que las pelusas que se juntan en la alfombra son más interesantes que cualquier otra cosa, incluso más que mantenerlo aquí, porque mi razón es tan sencilla que me siento apenado por decirlo, apenado en el sentido de que voy a sonrojarme por dar una razón tan banal pero que es fuerte en muchos sentidos, que para mí ha ido adquiriendo importancia con cada día que pasa.

—Dilo, Jay, dame una razón para no pedirle que se vaya.

—N-no es tan sencillo.

—Es sólo una simple razón.

—No puedo…

—¡Dilo! —grita, sacándome de mis estribos y seguramente despertando a Joel.

—¡Porque lo quiero! —le grito de vuelta, en esta ocasión lo miro a los ojos—. ¡¿De acuerdo?! ¡Lo quiero, por eso no puedes pedirle que se vaya!

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio, respirando como si hubiésemos corrido por todo el vecindario para demostrar quién tiene la razón, esa clase de competencias estúpidas que podríamos hacer sin ningún problema, y al mismo tiempo lo miro a los ojos a la par que el peso de haber mantenido eso en silencio se eleva de un modo magistral de mis hombros, me siento energizado, haber dicho eso en voz alta me hace sentir adrenalina corriendo por mis venas, el pecho descomprimido, como lo predije también me siento sonrojar, pero queda una simple palabra: libertad.

—¿L-lo… lo quieres? —pregunta, como si no me hubiese escuchado.

—Sólo importo yo ya no es lo mío, papá —resoplo y mantengo mi mirada en sus ojos, ladeando una sonrisa—, en especial cuando estoy con él.

Agacho la cabeza esperando algún insulto, que no diga nada, que finalmente reaccione porque alguien pasó a ser más importante que él y Joel, o a el hecho de que ahora tengo algo con un chico, incluso un golpe en la cabeza serían una señal de algo funcionando del modo en que debería. Sin embargo lo miro por el rabillo del ojo, sigue rascándose la barba mientras escucho el rechinido de los resortes de ese viejo sofá contra su peso cuando está por levantarse, y se sienta junto a mí.

Lo veo que levanta una mano y la mira como si no supiera que hacer con ella, por eso ruedo los ojos y lo ayudo para que la coloque sobre mi hombro, ahí da un ligero apretón que logra enviar calidez por mi piel.

—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta? —pregunta, sin quitar la mano de mi hombro.

—No podría decirte una fecha exacta porque ni siquiera yo lo sé, lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que no tiene a nadie, somos su único apoyo.

Coloca todo su brazo sobre mis hombros, me encojo ya que no es usual que haga esa clase de cosas, pero lo hago principalmente por una sensación que casi me parece nueva, la del amor paternal, esa que incluso cuando me insulta me dice que lo hace por mi bien, para que no siga cometiendo las mismas idioteces o me vuelva una persona diferente, mejor en distintos sentidos.

—Escucha, son muchas cosas juntas para digerir, hijo, no sé qué decir, en especial porque no creí que fuera a vivir para ver este momento en que dejas que alguien te conozca en ese sentido, pero lo importante es que me siento contento por ti y por él, aunque no debería ya que era un secreto a voces, esperaba que me lo dijeras como esa clase de comentarios sueltos con los que sueles hablar conmigo.

—No es algo que sea de tan poca importancia.

—Lo sé, tener sentimientos por alguien es raro, estoy contento por ti y eso es lo importante, me haré a la idea —giro la cabeza un poco para mirarlo a los ojos y ver una genuina sonrisa en su rostro—. Lo apruebo, es un chico que te hará bien.

—Gracias, papá, eres el mejor.

No recuerdo lo última vez que le di un abrazo completo a papá que no fuera por mi cumpleaños, por alguna festividad o por simple diversión, mucho menos cuando lo necesitaba porque esa clase de cosas no fueron las que nos enseño, todas mis necesidades emocionales se descargaban en forma de charla con mis amigos o en el entrenamiento, donde tenían una mayor utilidad y productividad. Pero ahora, descubriendo nuevas formas de interacción entre ambos, me doy cuenta de que, quizá, no siempre había aceptado del todo el mantra de la familia.

Se separa de mí y me da un amistoso golpe en la mejilla con el puño, luego se levanta para abrirme la puerta, revelando que Joel está al otro lado con una mirada de completo odio, quizá escuchó algo de la conversación, pero no es lo importante ya que las luces de todo el exterior están apagadas, por eso solamente paso a su lado para ver que la luz de mi habitación también está apagada y hay silencio, la señal de que ya decidió irse a dormir.

Tengo buenas noticias, él las tiene que saber, por eso simplemente sigo con mi rutina de todas las noches, tomando ropa limpia y entrando a la ducha, el agua está lo suficientemente caliente así que simplemente me quito la ropa y entro para que se haga cargo del cansancio del entrenamiento junto con el sudor excesivo, en síntesis todo lo ajetreado y estresante del día. Al salir voy a la cocina por un plato de cereal mientras sigo secándome el cabello, pensando en cómo voy a decirle lo que acaba de pasar, pero la mejor forma es decirle cómo pasaron las cosas, así que dejo mi toalla húmeda sobre una silla cuando termino de cepillarme los dientes.

Tomo una profunda respiración, como para armarme de valor, y entro a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí sin usar el pestillo, para que podamos dormir en calma hasta que alguien decida entrar mañana por la mañana para despertarnos, aunque no es como si me fuera a escabullir detrás de él para dormir juntos, incluso si estoy contento con el resultado de la charla con papá.

Dejo la luz apagada aunque me doy una bofetada interna ya que de todos modos lo voy a despertar, espero a que mis ojos se habitúen a la oscuridad antes de dar los acostumbrados pasos hacia él, me arrodillo junto a su cabeza para jugar con su cabello mientras está recostado en dirección al muro, con una respiración que suena relajada, como si ya estuviera profundamente dormido, pero lo que hice es algo que no puedo dejar para mañana sin una buena explicación.

—Oye, ¿estás dormido? —susurro suavemente en su oreja, viendo que respira profundo antes de girar para verme, sus ojos brillando incluso en la oscuridad.

—No, aunque estuve a punto de hacerlo.

—Perdona si te desperté.

—No fuiste tú, es sólo que no tengo muchas ganas de dormir.

—Bueno, es como dijiste, mañana no hay nada que hacer.

—Eso es algo bueno.

Pongo mi cabeza todavía húmeda sobre su almohada, se mueve un poco hacia atrás para que tenga espacio, no obstante puedo sentir su aliento contra mi rostro mientras mi pulgar se mueve sobre sus cejas, mantengo nuestro contacto visual en la oscuridad hasta que decido que es suficiente de la tensión en nuestras voces.

—Muy bien, primero que nada lamento haberte enviado a la ducha, sé que no querías hacerlo pero en serio necesitaba hablar con papá.

—¿Sobre qué que no podía escuchar?

—Esa es la otra cuestión, el elefante en la habitación.

Se incorpora lentamente hasta quedarse sentado, abre las mantas para hacerme un espacio a su lado, me sorprende ya que no creí que fuera a hacerlo por el hecho de que hace no más de veinte minutos estaba molesto conmigo, y si no era eso entonces estaba teniendo una reacción adversa a mí, pero sea como sea me uno a él y a la calidez que su cuerpo generó, a la mirada que mantiene sobre mí.

—Iré al punto, papá sabía de nosotros desde hace millones de años, quiso hablarme sobre cosas que había notado entre nosotros y básicamente quería que le dijera la verdad de una vez por todas.

Respira más agitado con mis palabras, como si pensara que en algún momento él va a entrar para tomarlo del cuello y echarlo del departamento, como si ésta fuera alguna clase de despedida, para evitarlo deslizo mi mano debajo de las mantas para tocar su muslo, quizá no la más brillante idea porque de inmediato deja salir un gemido profundo, pero los círculos que hago cerca de su rodilla parecen enviarle el mensaje que quería darle con esa acción.

—Dijo que quería echarte ya que los dos estábamos abusando de su confianza y todo eso, por lo que le dije de que estabas aquí porque necesitabas ayuda en un momento difícil —su mano se desliza por mi brazo hasta entrelazarse con la mía, luego coloca su cabeza sobre mi hombro—. Le dije que no podía echarte porque te quiero, una afirmación sincera y real, y estaba sorprendido de escuchar algo así ya que nos ha dicho que no nos alleguemos a nadie, además de que no sabía qué decirme al respecto, sólo dijo que se hará a la idea y que estaba contento por mí, por los dos, y que piensa que me harás bien.

Los dos descendemos lentamente hasta quedar recostados, nos miramos en la oscuridad antes de que presione mi frente contra la suya y yo cierre los párpados.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta que eres parecido a tu papá.

Me río por lo bajo antes de simplemente moverme hacia adelante, dándole el beso que ansiaba tanto recibir después de un día llenos de subidas y bajadas, con situaciones que supe afrontar y que ahora nos benefician a ambos, aunque eso que dijo al final todavía resuena en mi cabeza, la incomodidad de que me compara con papá, algo que nunca me ha gustado del todo.

—No soy como papá, ¿o sí?

—Sólo en la terquedad, y que siempre quieren tener la última palabra.

Medito un poco lo que dice mientras abro los párpados y veo sombras formándose en el techo, algo que suele pasar cuando me quedo mucho tiempo contemplando la oscuridad, como si fuera el sueño que está por vencerme pero que de una forma u otra logro ahuyentar, quizá ahora porque él está conmigo.

—¿Y-yo…? —levanta la cabeza un poco, atravesándose con mi mirada—. Y-yo no soy como mi madre, ¿v-verdad?

Lo tomaría como una continuación del juego si no fuera porque en verdad suena a que está preocupado por la respuesta, como si el hecho de que le responda fuera a dar las cosas por sentado, lo que sea que eso signifique, por eso solamente me inclino hacia adelante para darle un beso en los labios, apenas una presión que lo sorprende lo suficiente como para distraerlo de su pregunta.

—Claro que no, no eres como ella. Ahora ven, duerme conmigo.

Coloca la cabeza de nuevo en la almohada y se acurruca a mi lado, deja salir una última larga respiración antes de quedarse quieto, sus manos apresadas contra mi cuerpo y sus piernas estiradas firmemente junto a las mías, su respiración roza en mi hombro descubierto mientras cierro los párpados lentamente.

Quizá estoy yendo sobre hielo delgado al ser la primera noche en que papá sabe de nosotros como pareja y que estoy durmiendo con él, pero ahora ya no tengo que levantarme temprano para regresar a mi cama. Tal vez las cosas cambien de ahora en adelante, un cambio para mejorar.


	11. Destinados

Bien, bien, siguiente capítulo con ambos POV's, un capítulo que se materializó más rápido de lo que creí. Fav, follow, o review, y además, en la sección de noticias quizá no tan agradables, esta historia está llegando a su final, aún no sé cuánto capítulos me tome, aunque ya está próximo, mientras tanto disfrútenlo :)

Advertencias: contenido explícito.

* * *

 **Destinados**

 **POV de Carlos**

No estoy seguro cómo se siente estar enamorado, incluso cuando me siento patético buscando algo similar en algunos libros, o en las computadoras de la escuela, y como cada persona lo experimenta de una forma diferente, sólo sé que lo siento, lo vivo cada vez que pienso en él y sonrío como un idiota, en cada vez cuando hay un roce de piel contra piel, con cada beso que me da en las mejillas o en los labios, cuando juega con mi cabello, me mira, me escucha, me toca y me hace sentir bien cuando estamos solos. Ajá, definitivamente estoy enamorado de él.

—Y… ¿me estás escuchando?

Dejo de mirar por la ventana del autobús y regreso mi atención hacia Ally, creí que mi momento de abstracción duraría menos de un par de segundos, pero como veo que sólo debemos recoger a tres personas más entonces deduzco que estuve distraído más de cinco minutos, y no tengo idea de todo lo que me haya perdido.

—Lo siento.

—Eso es muy descortés de tu parte, Carlos.

—Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento —me rasco la clavícula izquierda y una sensación de temor me inunda antes de acomodarme el uniforme, ocultando la para-nada-gentil mordida que Jay dejó desde hace un par de días, y sabe perfectamente que a mi cuerpo le toma tiempo sanar de esa forma, como suele pasar con los moretones en los entrenamientos—, han pasado muchas cosas últimamente y me distraigo.

—¿Qué clase de cosas? Digo, si puedo ser intrusiva.

—Jay, mamá, cosas por el estilo.

Pasamos cerca de mi calle y es difícil no ver la imponente casa que mamá pidió fuera adaptada para sus necesidades, cualquiera que levante la mirada puede verla resaltando entre las demás, y cuando veo que la cortina de su habitación se cierra me hace pensar que en verdad puede sentir mi presencia, que sabe cuando estoy cerca y que, si no estoy alerta, enviará a Jasper y Horace a atraparme como si fuera uno más de los animales con los que hace su ropa, aunque seguramente ya tienen esa tarea asignada y son demasiado idiotas como para cumplirla.

Me encojo de hombros de todos modos, al saber que me tiene vigilado.

—¿Tú y Jay están bien? —pregunta, con tono serio.

—Oh, sí, todo está bien entre nosotros —«demasiado bien realidad, casi en el punto en que no puedo creerlo», continúo para mí mismo.

No miento en ese sentido, desde hace casi una semana en que le dijo a su papá sobre nosotros todo ha ido bien, sigo tratando de formar una buena impresión para el señor Jafar, como lo he hecho desde siempre, pero ahora con una barra más alta que debo alcanzar. Lo único que molesta a Jay, porque lo veo reflejado en todo su rostro, son las ocasiones en que llego por mi cuenta al entrenamiento, sin hacerle compañía aunque insiste demasiadas veces en saber qué es lo que hago entonces.

Si tan solo supiera… apuesto a que se enfadaría por completo.

Ally no hace el intento de retomar la conversación, en realidad comienza a charlar con la persona en el asiento junto al nuestro, no tengo idea de quién, pero lo hace ya que recogimos a la última chica y vamos hacia la Preparatoria. No me siento nada bien manteniendo ese secreto con Jay, ese ni ningún otro, además de que soy pésimo para mantenerlos, aunque no ha habido ocasión en la que se me escape, y espero que no la haya.

Me rasco la clavícula otra vez, no porque me duela o porque tenga comezón, más bien es como un acto reflejo, y acomodo el uniforme, riendo por lo bajo ya que estoy seguro de que esa fue su venganza por haberlo dejado en abstinencia en esa ocasión que me dio el regalo más perfecto que alguien me haya dado alguna vez en toda mi vida, y si mal no recuerdo es el único que me han dado. Quería pasar la noche con él casi tanto como él, podría asegurar que más, pero decidió sacarlo de esa forma, y espero que aún tenga la marca que yo dejé en su muslo derecho.

Todavía me sigo preguntando a qué se debe que no me he entregado a Jay, no es algo que no quiera hacer porque, maldita sea, desde el primer momento en que lo vi en los entrenamiento, la diversa cantidad de sensaciones que me atacó es una que sigue en pie, la excitación que sentí al ver sus brazos descubiertos, lo holgado de su camiseta sin mangas sobre su pecho, su sonrisa y las líneas de su rostro que estaban descubiertas por su cabello recogido es la que más resaltaba, pero ahora ha quedado sublimada de otra forma, en abrazos, besos, charlas sin sentido, susurros por las noches, riñas en los entrenamientos, tocamientos, y más cosas.

La verdad es que tengo miedo a terminar adolorido además de afónico, por eso no pude entregarme a él la primera noche que quedamos expuestos, un miedo estúpido pero que es parcialmente comprensible. Lo odio porque han sido muchas noches en las que estoy a punto de dormir hasta que recuerdo la forma del cuerpo de Jay cuando está desnudo, cada curva, músculo, zona con vello y lunar, la forma, grosor, color y rigidez de su pene, todo sobre él, y sólo pensar en eso logra que mi cansancio desaparezca para que se convierta en un cosquilleo sobre todo mi cuerpo y dolorosas erecciones que debo atender efusivamente, y cuando cierro los ojos me veo en distintas posturas con él mientras imaginariamente tenemos sexo en varias formas y posturas, él teniendo el control o yo también en ocasiones.

Justo ahora, cuando tengo mi mochila sobre mi cintura para ocultar lo que mis pensamientos producen en mí y el autobús entra en el circuito de la escuela, me doy cuenta del dolor que produce el deseo en mi cuerpo, cuánto es que quiero estar con Jay, sabiendo que estará igual de nervioso que yo pero que nunca dejará de besarme, porque dice que le fascina hacerlo, tocarme delicadamente, mirarme a los ojos y musitar esa clase de cosas que sólo me dice al oído. Admito que nunca le creí cuando dijo que no había tenido algún tipo de relación con alguien porque, vamos, se trata de él, muchas personas se lanzarían a su rostro sin pensarlo, y de entre todas las opciones eligió al ñoño pálido, pecoso, delgado y con cicatrices.

Resoplo y camino por la pequeña calzada que se extiende frente a la escuela, sin recordar el momento en el que bajé del autobús y empecé a caminar junto con el resto de mis compañeros hacia el edificio, sin Ally a mi lado ya que habla con Jane, pasando con paso veloz junto a la estatua del papá de Ben ya que siempre cambia de forma cuando paso cerca y la miro de reojo, como si supiera que logra matarme del susto cada vez que lo hace, y cuando entro al edificio principal vuelvo a resoplar, encogido de hombros y sujetando las correas de mi mochila.

No odio la escuela, en realidad me fascina estar aquí, no es difícil levantarme temprano ya que siempre lo hago para mamá, tengo una forma para llegar o la descubro cuando pierdo el autobús, tengo personas con quienes puedo hablar en los pasillos y almorzar, hay asombrosos profesores impartiendo las clases, además es otra manera de no estar con mamá todo el día, sólo odio a algunos estudiantes, Chad y su grupo de perdedores más directamente.

En verdad me gustaría saber si la reputación que tiene Dragon Hall es como la describen algunos de mis compañeros, con cañerías goteando, a punto de caerse, los estudiantes causando todo tipo de alboroto y sufrimiento a quienes no están del todo adaptados a su ambiente, quizá Diego me diría más cosas si no fuera un cabrón y si tampoco hubiese desertado al creer que su banda lograría un éxito rotundo de una mañana a la siguiente. Además, bueno, sería agradable ver a Jay por los pasillos, quizá asistir a clases similares, pasar más tiempo con Mal e Evie, conocer la contraparte a lo que suele suceder aquí.

Llego a mi casillero para preparar lo que necesito para la primera clase de mi día, Temas Selectos de Filosofía, que más bien debería llamarse Siesta ya que todo el mundo se queda dormido, y es entendible al tratarse de una materia densa, a mí me gusta porque hace que me dé cuenta de la realidad de las cosas, y los choques con la realidad son muy fuertes. Pongo la combinación para abrirlo y lo primero que puedo ver es una pequeña caja colocada equilibradamente sobre mi pila de libros y cuadernos, la tomo y quito la pequeña nota que está en la parte superior, leyendo lo que está escrito con la horripilante letra que Jay usa para escribir.

 _ **No preguntes, sólo disfrútalos ;) J.**_

La primera pregunta que tengo en mente es obvia, claro que no hago caso a lo que pidió: ¿cómo supo la combinación de mi casillero? ¿Cuándo entró al edificio? ¿Cómo supo cuál era mi casillero? ¿Quién le ayudó a hacer esto? ¿Sigo dormido?

Soluciono esa última cuando soy empujado contra mi casillero, golpeándome la cadera y mordiéndome el labio para no dejar salir el gruñido de dolor. No debo darme vuelta para saber quién es, se ha encargado de molestarme desde que inició el año escolar, además no soy el único al que le pasa esto, siempre que Chad o el miembro de alguno de los equipos deportivos camina por los pasillos toman a quien esté más desprevenido como víctima, sin tener represalias porque es claro que se prefiere a un equipo deportivo funcional que al bienestar de los otros.

Se supone que esta clase de cosas no pasan en la Preparatoria Auradon por ser la Preparatoria Auradon, pero supongo que es mejor hacerse el desentendido.

—Imbécil —susurro lo suficientemente alto como para que me escuche cuando se aleja, aunque de todos modos debo verlo en un par de clases después. Supongo que me odia ya que Jay me prefirió a mí, eso si el rumor que me contaron Mal e Evie es cierto, que a decir verdad sí lo parece por su forma de actuar contra mí.

Entro a mi primera aula del día y, como es de costumbre, mi lugar está pulcro, cada quien está en sus respectivos asientos, se giran para hablar con los demás, me miran con las cejas levantadas pero luego vuelven a lo que estaban haciendo, creo que la época de "todos insulten a Carlos porque tiene a un chico guapo a su lado mientras los demás no tenemos nada" se ha terminado, y todavía parece que era ayer cuando ponían notas estúpidas dentro de mi casillero.

Tomo mi lugar en la primera fila de asientos, pongo los codos sobre la mesa y apoyo mi rostro sobre mis manos mientras espero cerca de dos minutos hasta que suena la campana y nuestro profesor entra, un sustituto a Maurice, el abuelo materno de Ben; éste es un hombre bastante viejo en realidad, de unos sesenta años que se le notan desde el cabello canoso, las arrugas y la piel caída por aquí y allá, pero eso no le quita la amable sonrisa de su rostro además de su buen espíritu.

—Buenos días, alumnos —dice, sin la más mínima presentación previa.

Se da vuelta y empieza a escribir sobre la pizarra el titulo de un tema nuevo, la belleza, el tema del último montón de hojas que debimos leer, el que Jay trató de leer cuando robó la tarea de mis manos porque no le estaba prestando atención a lo que me decía, y sabe que cuando estoy concentrado me despego del mundo, antes de que terminara rascándose el cerebro por no entender mucho del tema a tratar. El hombre misterioso se da la vuelta y antes de que pueda empezar con su clase es interrumpido por el padre de Ben entrando por la puerta, Hada Madrina viene detrás de él, extraño si considero que ella es la directora de la escuela, y sin duda él es el hombre más atemorizante que he conocido, su imponencia es tanta que sin importar el escándalo que haya, con su presencia se provoca un silencio sepulcral.

—Buenos días a todos —nos saluda y todos nos ponemos de pie, firmes por el miedo—, sólo hago una inspección sobre el maestro suplente de hoy.

—Estaba a punto de iniciar con mi clase.

—Está bien, no interrumpo más, señor Lawrence.

Se dan la mano, eso me dice que se trata de otro familiar de Bella o sólo se trata de un par de viejos conocidos, de cualquier modo se separan y tanto él como Hada Madrina se van, dejándonos a merced del profesor sustituto.

Me gusta levantar la mano para tomar participación en casi todas las clases, en ésta no particularmente ya que han pasado momentos en que me arrojan bolas de papel en la cabeza cuando el profesor no está mirando, por eso simplemente tomo nota de lo que se escribe en la pizarra, haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza cada vez que la tiza hace un sonido chirriante, y le quito la tapa a la pequeña caja que Jay me dio, encontrando un despliegue de chocolates rellenos con kirsch fuerte, nuestros favoritos y los que hemos comido viendo demasiadas películas.

No hay una regla que prohíba ingerir alimentos durante las clases, de hecho algunos profesores nos dicen que podemos hacerlo para no dormir, así que me adhiero a esa regla y le quito la envoltura metálica de color rojo a uno para darle una mordida y luego deslizarlo dentro de mi boca, mientras siento que el chocolate se derrite pienso en cómo es que terminé tomando clases para alumnos de último año, con sus largos y elegantes nombres.

Según mis registros académicos he sido considerado como un chico brillante desde siempre, realmente me siento como si estuviera con todos los demás, sin la necesidad de estar adelantado a ellos. Se supone que debo estar disfrutando de mi tercer año enteramente, no partido por la mitad entre los deberes de quienes están por salir hacia la universidad y quienes todavía deben estar aquí.

Claro que quiero ir a la universidad, completamente, hay propuestas que son demasiado tentadoras, tengo los requisitos para muchas, y el dinero para pagarlas, pero no quiero ser el cerebrito que empieza con menos de dieciocho años a una de las mayores etapas de su vida; sería un cambio a todo lo que estoy acostumbrado, un cambio drástico, y no hay garantía de que eso me libre de mamá, seguro me seguirá o me hará inscribirme a las escuelas que ella quiera, para tenerme cerca.

Decisiones, decisiones; futuro.

Suenan las campanas del final de clases y dejo de hacer trazos sin sentido en la hoja que se supone debería tener un apunte sobre lo que acabo de ver en clase, que no es problema ya que simplemente puedo leer un capítulo de algún libro o preguntar sobre lo que pasó en todo el día ya que de algún modo no me di cuenta que terminó la clase de Matemáticas, una de las tres clases que van con mi año escolar y que comparto con Ally y Jane, y eso significa que soy libre, sólo por hoy.

De nuevo estuve todo el día en 'modo automático', salté de una clase a la otra sin estar al tanto, desde Ciencias de la Salud, Cibernética y Computación, Análisis de Textos, Nociones Básicas en Latín, Antropología, finalizando con Matemáticas, ni siquiera estoy seguro si comí algo en los dos periodos de descanso, aunque mi estómago no gruñe como suele hacerlo, y de todas maneras no habría comido nada ya que los chocolates de Jay sirvieron para satisfacerme.

Es patético admitir que estoy mareado por haber comido sólo una caja de chocolates en todo el día, no suelo hacer eso ya que los comparto con Jay cuando se da la oportunidad, además el licor que tienen es lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerme sentir la cabeza ligera y también reír de cosas sin sentido.

«Mala idea, mala idea», internalizo mientras sigo caminando y tropezando.

Ojalá hubiera podido elegir las clases que tomaría en el año, puedo jurar que me asignaron las que tenían menor demanda por parte de los estudiantes luego de que todos mis profesores firmaron la carta que me daba la oportunidad de ir por delante en el año, y ni siquiera me permitieron decidir en eso, sólo lo hicieron.

Mientras limpio el rastro de cereza que quedó en las comisuras de mis labios por el último chocolate que mordí también levanto la mirada, viendo que todo el mundo se divide como una manifestación que está a punto de ser controlada, y veo a los miembros del equipo de tourney caminar por el pasillo, sin Ben o alguien más con un poco de sentido común a la cabeza, arrasando con todos aquellos quienes se ponen enfrente, flirteando con las porristas o chocando puños.

Mi inconsciente y mi leve estado de ebriedad me hacen pararme frente a Chad, trato de moverme hacia la derecha pero él se mueve conmigo, lo intento al otro lado y ocurre lo mismo, vuelve a quedar frente a mí, por lo que finalmente camino hacia el frente, golpeando mi hombro contra el suyo y haciendo que los demás reaccionen. Como esa es una agresión directa a su orgullo no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que sienta sus manos tomándome por los hombros y apenas pueda estirar los brazos para no golpearme el rostro directamente contra los casilleros.

—¿Te sientes valiente ahora que Jay no está aquí? —gruñe a mis espaldas, mi mejilla se presiona contra la fila de casilleros y, en lugar de suplicar en silencio que alguien me ayude, me suelto a reír con ánimos. Estoy demasiado ebrio, ahora lo puedo admitir, y si alguno de los profesores lo nota será mi fin.

—Sólo estás celoso porque está conmigo, y porque puedo tocar cada parte de él sin tener que pedirlo, a diferencia de ti que solo puedes mirar —me presiona más contra los casilleros, aunque eso no evita los susurros.

—N-no sé de qué estás hablando.

—Oh, por favor, tu fachada de rompecorazones no es nada comparada con la de Jay, él puede tener a quien sea cuando quiera y por el tiempo que sea.

—Cierto, ¿y qué diferencia hay de ti a quien sea que ha estado con él?

No había pensado en esa parte, realmente sólo estoy diciendo lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza, no le doy un procesamiento como debería, no obstante logro liberar mi mano derecha, lo tomo por el antebrazo y lo hago girar en una de las técnicas de inmovilización que hemos aprendido, tan rápido que no tiene el tiempo suficiente para reaccionar cuando lo golpeo con mi puño en la mejilla, cae de espaldas y me mira con furia ardiendo en sus ojos, y antes de que todo pueda seguir Ally aparece frente a mí, me toma de los hombros para arrastrarme por los pasillos hasta la salida de la escuela.

En verdad me habría gustado esa pelea.

—¡¿Estás demente?! —me grita, pronunciando más su acento.

—Aún puedo entrar a terminar lo que hice.

—Nada de eso, ahora mismo te llevaré a tu casa.

Uno de los autos de su familia entra por el circuito de la escuela y estaciona frente a nosotros, de la parte delantera sale un conductor con un sombrero de copa color verde, un atuendo bastante extraño y con un enorme reloj de bolsillo dorado que sobresale entre su vestimenta, lo mira antes de dejar salir una risa, apresurar el paso para abrirnos la puerta y que podamos entrar sanos y salvos al auto, vuelve a su sitio y nos mira por el espejo retrovisor antes de encender el auto, sonriendo con sus enormes dientes frontales y llevándonos a donde sea que vamos.

No tengo lo necesario para hacer mis tareas del día, aunque no sería la primera vez en que lo olvido ya que desde hace un tiempo mis prioridades han dejado de estar ordenadas del modo apropiado, y ahora que estoy ligeramente alcoholizado y luego de haber iniciado una pelea es como si me importa mucho menos.

—Sabes que no vivo con mi madre.

—Ya lo sé, tengo la dirección de Jay, te dejaré en sus manos.

—Jay tiene manos grandes y ásperas —coloco mi cabeza sobre su hombro y cierro los párpados un poco, sintiendo como si todo lo que pasó en estos quince minutos no hubiese sido real, y lo creería si no fuera por el dolor en mi puño que atraviesa todo mi brazo—, se sienten bien cuando las mueve sobre mi cuerpo.

—¡Carlos! ¡Deja de decir disparates!

—No son disparates, Ally —trazo débiles círculos sobre el dorso de su mano mientras me acomodo más en su hombro—, él sabe cómo me gusta ser tocado, ha hecho que no me sienta avergonzado por mis cicatrices, además me quiere, y yo lo quiero, los dos nos queremos profundamente.

—Duerme un poco, pronto estaremos con él.

—Apuesto a que le gustas, a mí no porque no me gustan las chicas, pero eres una chica linda, y a él le gustan las chicas lindas, y le gustan los chicos como yo.

—No parece tener ojos para alguien más que no seas tú.

—Sí, y le fascina tocar mi cuerpo desnudo, ¡le fascina!

Su mano da palmadas sobre mi mejilla, luego se adentra en mi cabello y rasca con las puntas de sus dedos, del mismo modo en que lo hace Jay y que tiene un efecto somnífero en mí, lo cual es lo último que puedo hacer antes de dejar el auto me lleve a él, a quien me hace sentir seguro, y quien hoy me embriagó a distancia.

* * *

 **POV de Jay**

Sé que lo intenta, mucho, ya que cuando está cerca de papá se pone ansioso e intenta probar algo, su eficiencia o si en verdad me hará bien, alguna de esas cosas pero con el fin de demostrar algo, y supongo que no debí mencionarle las altas expectativas que papá puso sobre él porque esto pasaría.

Fue muy difícil para mí no reírme en su cara cuando llegó al departamento sonrojado y con los párpados a punto de cerrársele, arrastrando las palabras y los pies, como si en cualquier momento fuera a caerse por el estado de ebriedad en el cual estuvo sumergido a causa de unos chocolates rellenos de kirsch; no creí que su tolerancia fuera tan baja, y tampoco que fuera el ebrio cachondo ya que sus manos se deslizaron debajo de mi camiseta y casi dentro de mis pantalones, decía cosas sin sentido contra mi cuello y se presionada contra mí.

Dejo caer la cabeza a la derecha y suspiro cuando lo veo jugar con los dedos de sus pies, luego de otra de sus pequeñas siestas y de haber comido algo hace horas.

—Sabes, deberíamos romper algunas reglas.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Como cuáles?

—Como que salgamos a cenar —le sugiero cuando la película se vuelve tediosa y aburrida, monótona hasta cierto sentido y que él también está sintiendo ya que no ha dejado de moverse desde hace cuarenta y cinco minutos, el reloj electrónico debajo de la televisión me lo dice, no es que lo haya contado.

—Es tarde, no creo que haya autobuses cuando regresemos.

—Iremos en el auto, yo conduzco —me coloco sobre mi costado derecho para mirarlo, veo que se sorprende por lo que dije ya que se encoge en su sitio, tratando de ocultarse en la manta que se ha enrollado en su cuerpo por sus movimientos.

—No es un buen chiste, Jay.

—Bueno, la verdad no estoy bromeando, quiero ir a cenar contigo.

—Pero tendríamos un problema muy serio con tu papá si lo hacemos, _muy_ serio, tanto que temo que nos eche de aquí a ambos.

Iba a responderle tajantemente que papá no es un maniaco que haría esa clase de cosas pero obviamente no quiero meterme en ese tema, no estoy preparado para lidiar con la clase de heridas que se puedan abrir si abordo esa cuestión de su vida, en su lugar sólo me incorporo en el sillón y saco las llaves del auto, con las que jugaba angustiosamente en medio de los cojines, para hacerlas repiquetear entre ellas, llamando su atención una vez más.

—¿Cómo supiste dónde las guarda?

—Soy como una versión de Tyrion Lannister excepto que mucho más alto, sin un apellido que produzca odio en todo quien lo escuche y que le hace falta un poco más de genialidad, el punto es que bebo y sé cosas, sólo que en mi caso entreno y sé cosas, aunque un trago de vez en cuando no estaría mal, es punto es que papá ocultaría las llaves de algo importante en el primer sitio que tenga a la mano para no olvidar donde las puso, que es el abrigo que usa todos los días en el trabajo.

Deja de escucharme ya que empieza a tararear y a doblar la manta, lo hace tan despacio que logra hacerme enfadar, me relajo con profundas respiraciones ya que no es el momento para tener un desplante emocional, como el que ya vio, uno de esos episodios de mi vida que espero no se vuelvan a repetir.

—Sé que sigue haciéndose a la idea de que estamos saliendo y todo eso, lo noto por su forma de dirigirse a ambos aunque trata de ocultarlo, por eso no quiero que algo así genere un problema demasiado grande.

—Yo lidiaré con la furia de papá, te lo prometo, sólo quiero que aceptes cenar conmigo esta noche, es lo único que pediré antes de que se me ocurra otra regla que podamos romper —se muerde el labio inferior angustiosamente, algo que me dice que ya tomó la decisión desde hace tiempo—. Por favor.

Se rindió a lo que su consciencia le ordenaba, se rindió al ponerse los calcetines y sus botas favoritas, me trago el grito de victoria que se gestaba en mi garganta mientras me pongo de pie y corro a mi habitación por una chaqueta para cada uno junto con mi billetera, un poco de colonia en mi cuello y por debajo de mi camiseta, además de zapatos ya que no es buena idea conducir con los pies descalzos.

Apago todas las luces cuando Carlos abre la puerta, la luz del pasillo lo toca con un tipo de luz que envuelve en sombras los ángulos de su rostro, de tal modo que parece una máscara aterradora que me mira con una mirada penetrante y la más tenue de las sonrisas tensándole las comisuras de los labios. Tengo escalofríos al verlo de esa forma, además por saber que estoy a punto de tomar el auto de papá sin permiso, pero con conocimientos para conducir ya que no es la primera vez que subo a un auto, el papá de Ben nos ha dejado practicar con los suyos, para que seamos útiles en un futuro próximo, palabras más o palabras menos.

Los dos bajamos por las escaleras a paso apresurado y riendo por lo bajo, como si acabásemos de cometer un robo o algo similar, salimos del edificio y seguimos con el mismo paso apresurado hasta que llegamos al auto, algo viejo para nuestra época, un clásico según papá, y algo que podría ser peor para Mal e Evie cuando lo han visto por las calles, con papá y Joel dentro.

—Entonces, ¿de qué tienen antojo tus pecosos abdominales? —estiro la mano para hacerle cosquillas en el estómago, reteniéndome de deslizarla debajo de su camiseta para tocar sus músculos mientras acomodo el asiento, los espejos laterales y el retrovisor, además de poner mis temblorosas manos en el volante.

—Lo dejo a tu criterio, de todos modos tú conduces.

—Muy bien, porque conozco un restaurante de comida japonesa genial.

—Nunca he probado la comida japonesa, sólo lo que hago yo en casa.

—Kutzumira será entonces.

Arquea las cejas cuando digo el nombre del restaurante pero no hace más que acomodarse en su asiento, ajustarse el cinturón y dar un salto cuando el motor del auto ruge cuando se enciende, luego toma una profunda respiración y enciende la radio, yendo por todas las estaciones hasta que lo obligo a elegir una ya que nos empezamos a mover para salir del conjunto de departamentos.

Tararea algunas canciones mientras nos movemos lentamente por las calles, no porque no tenga deseos de pisar el acelerador, es sólo que no quiero producirle un paro cardiaco antes de que lleguemos, y el trayecto es de menos de quince minutos, el restaurante está a un lado del centro comercial donde hice un idiota de mí mismo, y todavía sigo recibiendo mensajes, fotografías y todo lo demás.

—Mierda, una maldita patrulla —musito cuando paramos en un semáforo y tengo al otro puto auto a mi izquierda, me aferro al volante casi utilizando las uñas y me encojo en el asiento, pensando en otra cosa.

Dato curioso, hasta ahora me doy cuenta de lo aterrado que estoy, más que él al venir tarareando nerviosamente junto a mí, y ver que la ley está a mi izquierda no hace más que hacerme aparcar en la siguiente calle, bajar del auto y que llegar caminando; ahora no parece un mal plan en absoluto.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —pregunta de la nada, lo cual me hace girar el cuello para mirarlo con la cabeza ladeada en mi dirección, sonriendo tranquilamente.

—Fue muy aburrido —mantengo mi mirada sobre él mientras le hablo de algo que ya mencionamos en el departamento—, estuve durmiendo en casi todas mis clases, creo que por eso hay ocasiones en que no entiendo mis notas o mis tareas.

—Sabes que estoy dispuesto a ayudarte.

—Y tú sabes que no pido ayuda, puedo hacerlo solo.

Sobre su rostro veo que la luz del semáforo se torna verde, cambio la velocidad y piso ligeramente el acelerador, regresando mi mirada al frente y concentrado en el camino que debemos seguir, ya que no quiero que mi nerviosismo nos haga chocar contra un árbol o arrollar a una persona, seguramente no vería la luz del día ni me permiso para conducir en un futuro próximo.

—No pudiste hacer solo esta vez, necesitabas mi ayuda. Van a atraparnos.

—Habla conmigo y podré relajarme.

Se mueve rápidamente para besarme en la mejilla, se acomoda en su asiento otra vez y comienza a decirme cosas sin sentido, de nuevo comienza con la trampa que le puse con los chocolates, así es como lo refiere, ésta vez incluye el momento cuando Ally lo salvó de haber sido atrapado por un par de profesores, y de nuevo hace movimientos con su muñeca, diciendo que se golpeó contra algo.

Tengo la idea de que, si tuviera un teléfono, habría recibido fotografías nada pudorosas a lo largo de su estado alcohólico, y sin duda las habría guardado en lo más profundo de mi cerebro y de mi teléfono para que nadie más las viera, aunque no tiene nada de qué avergonzarse, incluso podría pregonar sobre su cuerpo.

La conversación se interrumpe cuando llegamos a una de las avenidas más transitadas de toda la ciudad, esa que circulo cada día que debo ir a la escuela, y cambia a que los dos entonemos canciones de la radio, él se concentra más en las que son actuales y están en el top 40, yo conozco algunas pero me concentro en esas que son más anticuadas, las que corresponde a la época en la que papá y la mayor parte de los adultos de su edad eran más jóvenes, porque yo nací en la era musical equivocada, y sólo eso es lo que desearía cambiar, no tener que vivir a la defensiva de poder caminar con mi brazo sobre sus hombros.

Pasamos junto al centro comercial y entramos al estacionamiento de la zona de alimentos, estaciono frente a nuestro restaurante y los dos bajamos del auto, activo la alarma con el pequeño control remoto, me apresuro para alcanzarlo en la puerta principal, cuando entramos se aferra a mi brazo y mira al suelo con terror en todo su rostro, junta sus piernas lo más posible a las mías mientras yo me río por su reacción, una que pasa muy seguido entre los clientes que entran aquí por primera vez ya que el piso es un gigantesco tanque donde hay muchos peces y plantas acuáticas, los cuales sólo están para ambientar el lugar, no para comerse.

—No va a romperse, te lo prometo —trato de avanzar pero él no se mueve, es como si se hubiese convertido en una estatua por el miedo, así que solamente pongo mi brazo sobre sus hombros y ruedo los ojos—. Muy bien, un paso a la vez.

Los dos caminamos despacio, él va pisando los sitios exactos donde piso yo, y cuando terminamos con la travesía para llegar a la mesa de recepción nos recibe una chica alta y bastante linda, cabello castaño recogido en un estilizado peinado, un kimono marrón con detalles blancos que se ajustan perfectamente a su silueta.

—¿L-Lonnie? —pregunta él, con un tono apenas audible.

—¡Carlos! Es muy bueno verte por aquí —la chica, Lonnie, levanta la mirada y se mueve hacia él, lo envuelve en un abrazo. «Y así se atreve a decir que las chicas se lanzan sobre mí cuando me ven, vaya hipócrita»—. Bienvenidos a Kutzumira, yo seré su camarera por ésta noche —se inclina para concluir su saludo, luego gira sobre sus talones y camina con paso firme, nos enfilamos detrás de ella mientras la seguimos a nuestra mesa, y parece que se olvidó por completo del tanque ya que camina como si el suelo estuviera hecho de concreto sólido.

—No sabía que trabajabas aquí.

—Chiste racial, lo sé, además es un trabajo de medio tiempo, no todos tenemos una madre que es millonaria y con un negocio tan pequeño como el suyo.

—Sabes que no utilizo su dinero a menos que sea necesario —dice, con una voz que baja de intensidad, como siempre le pasa cuando se menciona a su madre.

—Claro, claro, es cierto —Lonnie se queda de pie junto a una mesa cercana a un estanque de peces koi y una cascada que cambia de color, Carlos se sienta junto a mí y ella espera a que los dos le echemos un vistazo al menú, él sólo se aclara la garganta, cierra su menú y sonríe ligeramente cuando le pone las manos encima, dejándome decidir otra vez.

—Nos gustaría la plancha de teppanyaki, una gaseosa de limón estaría bien para mí —cierro mi menú y se lo entrego.

—Que sean dos —dice, tomando participación de nuevo.

—Esa es una muy buena elección —dice, anotando nuestro pedido en un trozo de papel, luego nos mira a ambos y me sonríe a mí en específico—, ah, y lamento no preguntar tu nombre antes, Jay, no era necesario.

—Ah, ¿en serio? ¿Y cómo es eso? —me reclino sobre mi asiento y coloco los brazos detrás de mi cabeza, flexionándolos y sonriéndole de la misma forma.

—Eres muy conocido entre el equipo de tourney de nuestra escuela, además por lo que Carlos hizo hoy quedó más claro quién eres, y…

—Gracias, Lonnie, los dos estamos muriendo de hambre —la interrumpe con una fingida sonrisa y un tono de voz agresivo.

—Por supuesto, su cocinero vendrá en un instante.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada más por un par de minutos, ni siquiera cuando nuestras bebidas llegan es suficiente para que iniciemos una conversación, y no es que esté molesto a lo que sea que sucedió en la Preparatoria y que no me dijo, más bien estoy tomando su postura de evitar contacto visual y quedarme callado.

Cuando llega nuestro cocinero, vestido con ropa azul y con una banda en su frente, nos saluda de la misma forma en que lo hizo Lonnie, realiza un pequeño espectáculo sobre la plancha utilizando fuego y después comienza a preparar la comida frente a nosotros, la sirve en platos y nos los entrega, los dos comemos con los palillos hasta que lo miro de reojo cuando mastica un trozo de langosta, la mantequilla que la acompañaba queda en la comisura derecha de su boca, la quito con mi pulgar y lo miro a los ojos, se inclina hacia adelante y me besa en la nariz.

Bien, el mal momento pasó.

—No fue la gran cosa, de verdad —dice mientras sorbe un tazón con ramen y carne de cerdo en tiras—, Chad se volvió un idiota conmigo y digamos que alguien lo golpeó en la mejilla.

—No usaste lo que hacemos en el entrenamiento, ¿o sí? —mastico una tira de carne mientras espero su respuesta.

—Claro que no, conozco las reglas sobre eso.

—Bien, porque Chad estaría en la sala de urgencias si lo hicieras —me golpea en el brazo con una risa de satisfacción, luego regresa a su langosta.

Lo que aprendemos en el entrenamiento es como defensa personal en caso de vida o muerte, y ni siquiera entonces, es el último recurso, no es algo con lo que se debe estar jugando, esas han sido las palabras que el entrenador Joseph nos repite en algunos entrenamientos, durante competencias, o en charlas simples.

Nuestro cocinero continúa sirviendo platos mientras habla con nosotros sobre cosas triviales, como la escuela, si trabajamos o si hacemos algo más de nuestras vidas, y entre el calamar bañado en su tinta, el pollo al vapor, el pescado frito, la carne de cerdo en salsa agridulce y el segundo tazón de ramen es cuando arroja esa pregunta, si estamos saliendo como pareja, y es él quien responde.

—Estamos comprometidos, aunque no me ha dado mi anillo.

—Sigo trabajando en ello —respondo, avergonzado por quedar evidenciado como el futuro esposo que no hace una petición de matrimonio como debería.

La charla amena disminuye a medida que nuestro apetito también lo hace, terminamos siendo los dos en la mesa, en un giro extraño nos hundimos en una charla sobre nuestro futuro, extraño ya que mis planes a futuro los hago pensando en el mañana, no en lo que haré dentro de cinco o diez años, a diferencia de él con la universidad y cosas por el estilo. Sus aspiraciones son grandes, escuelas costosas y de alto renombre con alta exigencia académica elevada, mientras que lo mío se mantendrá como un sueño al querer una escuela perteneciente a la Liga Ivy cuando mi mayor aspiración es la universidad comunitaria más cercana.

Cuando los dos estamos completamente satisfechos y estoy a punto de pedir la cuenta llega un plato extra, el postre, junto con una nota que simplemente enuncia _**Cortesía de la casa**_ ; lo que está sobre el plato es una bola de masa frita cubierta completamente con chocolate, sé lo que es pero Carlos la toca con un tenedor para lamer el chocolate primero, pero continúa picándola con más energías, como si se preguntara si explotará en algún momento.

—¿Qué es esto? —vuelve a lamer el chocolate y agredir a la indefensa bola—. No quiero que estalle, hoy decidiste traer mi chaqueta buena.

—Pruébalo de una buena vez.

Tomo un cuchillo y la parto decisivamente por la mitad, de inmediato que las mitades se extienden el interior queda descubierto, helado frito de vainilla, que tiene un nombre específico pero que ahora no puedo recordar, y con la cubierta de chocolate es delicioso. Es como si Lonnie supiera que sería su favorito, porque es obvio que un postre cortesía de la casa es obra suya.

El postre no dura más allá de unos cinco minutos, se lo dejo todo a él ya que soy yo quien habla mientras él escucha, y aprovecha ese rol silencioso para tomar una porción tras otra, luego de que quita el chocolate con un dedo pido la cuenta, Lonnie nos la entrega con una sonrisa y con una pequeña bandeja de plástico con dos galletas de la fortuna encima.

—Falsas primicias, de mis favoritas —dice, sin mantener su argumento ya que estira la mano para tomar una, la rompe por la mitad y se queda con el papel en las manos mientras mastica, luego me mira, con migas todavía en sus labios.

—Veamos —digo, mordiéndola directamente y sacando el papel de mi boca, me muerdo el labio inferior al terminar y lo miro justo cuando desvía la mirada, con las mejillas sonrojadas—. El gran placer en la vida es hacer lo que la gente dice que uno no puede hacer —leo en voz alta, luego me golpeo el pecho con el puño—. Genial, ahora estamos hablando. ¿Y qué hay de la tuya?

—Tiene una forma de ser atractiva. Manténgala —lee, luego rueda los ojos y arruga el trozo de papel, dejándolo sobre la bandeja—. Vaya estupidez.

—Yo creo que ambas galletas tienen mucha razón.

—Eso es porque estás ciegamente enamorado de mí.

—También es cierto, buena jugada.

Me da un ligero puntapié debajo de la mesa, luego estira la mano sobre la mesa y me mira a los ojos, sonriendo de manera ladeada y con un pequeño destello en sus ojos, al cual no me puedo resistir ya que también estiro la mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos con firmeza, le devuelvo la misma estúpida sonrisa y el puntapié hasta que nuestra mesera llega con la cuenta, y casi me puedo ver llorando al tener que entregar los últimos cincuenta dólares, cuarenta y tres de comida y el resto como la propina de Lonnie, de mis pocos ahorros invertidos en nosotros ya que sigo prohibiéndole pagar por lo más mínimo que hacemos, aunque es astuto y hay veces en las que va directamente al mostrador para pagar.

Nos ponemos de pie y hago una reverencia para que sea el primero en salir de nuestra mesa, como un verdadero caballero, me da un golpe en la cabeza, apresuro el paso para poner mi brazo sobre sus hombros y caminar hacia la salida del restaurante, aferra su mano a mi cintura cuando pasamos nuevamente sobre el tanque con los peces, y en el exterior pierde ligeramente la fuerza de su agarre.

—Esa fue la mejor cena que he tenido hasta ahora —dice, cerrando la puerta de su lado y suspirando.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado —lo beso en los labios y apenas logro bajar la ventanilla del auto un poco cuando mi teléfono empieza a sonar, de un modo ensordecedor, como si ya escuchara lo que sea que papá va a decirme, porque es él quien llama—. Bueno, parece que el buen espíritu está por terminarse.

Le muestro mi teléfono y gracias a la luz del anuncio del lugar donde estamos lo puedo ver mientras palidece, casi hasta el punto de tornarse de un color verdoso, como si estuviera a punto de vomitar los cuarenta y tres dólares que acabamos de comer, pero no lo hace ya que traga de un modo sonoro.

—Odio decir que te lo dije, pero te lo dije —sus uñas tratan de hundirse en el asiento por la fuerza que su temor le hace imponer, la cual se agrava cuando mi teléfono comienza a sonar de nuevo—. Deberías responder.

—Ahora vuelvo —salgo del auto y me alejo un par de metros, aunque si papá está tan furioso como creo entonces de todos modos lo va a escuchar gritarme.

Me siento sobre la acera más cercana y espero a que la llamada se pierda antes de ver la pantalla, seguramente acaba de llegar a casa y se pregunta dónde estamos nosotros y qué diablos fue lo que le pasó al auto, seguro Joel está viviendo una parte de la ira que lo gobierna ahora, y en verdad me pongo a pensar que quizá no fue una buena idea haber salido de esta manera, además de que, si no lo echa a él del departamento, no me sorprendería ver mis cosas arrojadas en la calle.

Cuando la vibración y el sonido de una tercera llamada resuenan en la palma de mi mano dejo salir un suspiro de resignación antes de deslizar mi pulgar sobre la pantalla y juntar mi teléfono contra mi oreja derecha.

—H-hola, papá —digo, más nervioso de lo que me gustaría admitir.

—¡¿Quién carajos te crees que eres, eh?! En serio, ¡dímelo! ¡¿De qué privilegios crees que gozas para hacer lo que se te dé la puta gana?!

Eso no era para nada lo que quería escuchar sobre él, esperaba una charla un poco más suavizada antes de que se fuera directo a los insultos, pero tal parece que me estoy pasando mucho de la raya, y estoy arrastrando a Carlos conmigo.

—Papá, yo…

—¡¿Tú qué?! ¡¿Tienes una buena explicación?! Soy todo oídos para escuchar la clase de estupideces que tienes en tu defensa.

Tiene razón, sólo busco motivos para justificar lo que hice, y no las hay, sólo quería ser egoísta y tener un momento de diversión, tener una cita con Carlos y ser un buen novio, porque eso se hace cuando estás saliendo, hacer cosas por el otro, pero mis motivos otra vez no van a empatar con las ideas de papá, cualquier cosa que le diga no será suficiente para justificar con un acto que terminaría conmigo en la correccional y con él bajo la custodia de su desquiciada madre de nuevo.

—¡Seguro piensas que abusar del trabajo que he hecho desde hace tiempo es suficiente, junto con tu comportamiento precipitado, estúpido e irracional de todos los días, como para tomar mi auto y hacer quién sabe qué!

Estaba a punto de responderle a eso cuando, tengo las palabras en la punta de mi lengua, me doy cuenta de que sí, en verdad esto se trata de lo que hice, pero como ya sabe que actúo de esta manera todo el tiempo entonces no debería tomarlo de un modo tan personal; se trata de otra cosa, no algo que haya hecho Joel porque se habría desquitado directamente con él.

Quizá es algo referente a la escuela, o a nuestra desconocida madre.

—Papá.

—¡¿Qué carajos quieres?! —respiro profundo para no tomar su actitud.

—¿Hay alguna otra razón por la cual esto que hice haya tomado proporciones tan grandes y te haga hablarme así?

Silencio, silencio total, como si se le quitara el sonido a la televisión, del mismo modo súbito y sorpresivo que pasa en esas ocasiones. Levanto la cabeza y veo el aire moviendo las hojas de los árboles, veo personas hablando mientras caminan en el estacionamiento, el viento agita mi cabello, respiro nerviosamente, todo eso pasa pero no lo escucho, y quizá sea porque el otro lado de la línea se quedó igual de súbitamente silencioso. Aparto el teléfono de mi oreja pero veo el contador de tiempo de la llamada que sigue corriendo, luego lo acerco de nuevo a mí cuando al fin escucho su pesada respiración.

—Me despidieron —afirma, revelando lo que en verdad está sintiendo, tristeza por la situación expresada en su forma contraria, ira contra mí.

—Oh, bueno… mierda —digo, sin saber qué más decir.

—Jay, por favor, vuelve a casa y ya, si algo te pasa a ti, al auto, o a Carlos, no tendré lo necesario para cubrir los gastos médicos, y si acabas en la cárcel o algo así te juro que te dejaré ahí dentro, no tendré lo suficiente para pagar tu fianza.

—Vamos a estar bien, papá, he sido cuidadoso, sólo vinimos un rato al centro comercial, volveremos en un momento —levanto la mirada y veo a Carlos caminando hacia mí, sus manos dentro de su chaqueta y un vaho saliendo de su nariz por el frío—, sólo quiero hacer una cosa más antes de volver, lo prometo.

—Sólo regresa lo más pronto posible, y por favor no la cagues.

Termina la llamada con ese ultimátum, me siento satisfecho al no haber hecho que su ira explotara al mismo tiempo que me siento mal por haber decidido sólo por mis intereses, sin pensar en los demás. Estamos escasos de dinero, no es algo nuevo ya que siempre llega un momento en nuestras vidas donde eso ocurre, sólo habrá un recorte de gastos y buscar alternativas para sobrevivir, cosa de siempre.

—¿Todo está bien? —pregunta cuando se para frente a mí, le sonrío antes de ponerme de pie, ponerle mi brazo sobre los hombros y caminar de regreso al auto.

—Todo en orden, sólo haremos una cosa más y nuestra aventura se terminará.

Suspira pesadamente antes de colocar su cabeza en mi hombro, se encoge de hombros antes de darme un beso en el cuello y regresar a su sitio en el asiento del copiloto, se ajusta el cinturón y espera más animado a que entre al auto, ésta vez no salta cuando el motor se enciende y cuando nos dirigimos a la calle principal, como si simplemente hubiese decido dejarse llevar.

Cosa buena, debe mantener ese estado de ánimo.

* * *

 **POV de Carlos**

Ahora que me dijo lo que habló con su padre entiendo que su semblante esté un poco serio, pero no me lo creo del todo ya que esa pequeña sonrisa sigue en sus labios, la determinación está en su mirada, y no pregunto nada en el momento que toma un pequeño desvío cerca de la calle que nos lleva al departamento, sólo me mantengo ahí mientras se estaciona frente al centro deportivo que está a dos calles de su casa, apaga el motor y sale del auto sin darme alguna explicación.

Supuse que dejarme llevar me produciría beneficios, sé que uno de ellos está en ese lugar aunque no me haya dicho de qué se trata, por eso sólo bajo del auto en el momento que activa la alarma, me apresuro para alcanzarlo al otro lado de la calle y caminamos por el costado del lugar, nuestros pasos muy ligeros, sigilosos.

—¿Sabes nadar? —pregunta de la nada, atrayendo mi atención.

—Sí, aunque no soy el mejor.

—Mientras no te ahogues no tengo ningún problema, porque eso es lo que haremos antes de volver.

Nos escabullimos detrás de la línea de postes de luz, no le doy la mano ya que el suelo es un tanto irregular, aunque me serviría su fuerza como apoyo extra, e incluso voy dando ligeros tropezones porque la luz no alcanza a iluminar el suelo del todo, no obstante apresuramos el paso cuando cruzamos frente a la entrada, el sonido de una cámara de vigilancia me hace estar más alerta que antes.

—Esto es malo —susurro a sus espaldas, riendo con nerviosismo.

—Lo sé, eso lo hace incluso mejor.

—Pero esto podría ser considerado irrupción en propiedad privada, ¿no?

—Podría serlo, claro que sí, pero… —empuja la puerta y es como lo dijo en una conversación aleatoria, en verdad está abierta y no hay nadie vigilando. En verdad me agrada éste vecindario, es como si estuviera planeado para que las personas nocturnas se diviertan mientras a nadie parece importarle mucho lo que pasa, ni siquiera si dos chicos se escabullen en la piscina del centro deportivo para nadar un rato—, si la puerta está abierta es entonces una invitación para pasar.

Ruedo los ojos porque es un buen argumento aunque quiera negarlo, levanto las cejas más de lo necesario como seña, luego me toma de la mano y corremos al interior del edificio, la luz externa ayuda a que no choquemos contra cestos de basura, mesas con panfletos de las actividades que se ofrecen, ni las máquinas expendedoras de bebidas y alimentos energéticos.

—Espera aquí —dice, su voz resuena por todo el lugar antes de soltarme, luego se adentra en algún sitio de la oscuridad mientras me quedo de pie, sintiendo una brisa que sopla en toda la estructura. Es un lugar bastante amplio aunque un tanto mal planificado, con lo poco que puedo ver distingo que hay un piso extra al otro lado de la piscina mientras que hacia arriba el edificio se extiende varios metros, como si hubiese olvidado que las construcciones verticales existen.

Me arrodillo para quitarme los zapatos y los calcetines, me acerco despacio al borde de la piscina, a cinco pasos de distancia, para tocar el agua con mis pies, lo bastante fría como para producirme escalofríos por toda la espalda y envolverme con mi chaqueta, casi por dar media vuelta y salir de aquí.

Las luces se encienden debajo del agua y casi me hacen saltar hasta el techo por el fuerte y sordo sonido que generaron, no obstante sólo algunas iluminan, las ondas se dibujan sobre mi rostro gracias a ellas y simplemente me arrodillo de nuevo para ver el movimiento del agua contra mi mano, se sigue sintiendo igual de helada pero ya no se ve tan amenazadora.

Nunca he tomado clases de natación, en verdad espero no ahogarme.

Me levanto cuando algo cae a mi lado, giro la cabeza para ver una camiseta negra, la misma que traía puesta, y apenas logro tomarla cuando algo más cae exactamente en el mismo lugar, sus pantalones, ropa interior, zapatos, billetera, todo lo que traía puesto y en los bolsillos ahora cae. Levanto la cabeza para verlo de pie en una barandilla hecha de metal rojo, estira los brazos al frente antes de dar el salto necesario hacia adelante para caer como una flecha en el agua, salpicando en su entrada, y si esto fuera una competencia eso le quitaría puntos.

Sale a la superficie y me mira desde donde está, la forma en la que juega con sus cejas habla por él mientras da la vuelta y comienza a nadar por el carril, la piel desnuda de todo su cuerpo sobresale en ocasiones en el agua antes de sumergirse de nuevo, avanzar unos cuantos metros y salir para tomar aire.

Dejo salir el aire antes de quitarme la chaqueta y tomar los dobladillos de mi camiseta, comienzo a agrandar el montículo de cosas que Jay dejó a un lado al sumar las mías, hago un poco de calistenia para prevenir algún calambre y cuando termino me siento en el borde de la piscina antes de entrar, de inmediato quiero salir ya que el frío es total, así que solamente me sumerjo por completo y apoyo los pies en el muro para impulsarme hacia adelante, algo apresurado hasta alcanzarlo, lo tomo por el tobillo cuando pasa a mi lado y lo jalo hacia mí, causando que se ahogue un poco, luego recupera la respiración con la cabeza afuera y comienza a lanzarme agua, respondo haciendo lo mismo.

Lentamente nos acercamos a los bordes de la piscina, seguimos el agobiante juego mientras llega un punto en el que sólo lo dejo salpicarme, me sumerjo y apoyo los pies en el muro para impulsarme hacia adelante otra vez, lo tomo por la cintura, haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos hasta que vuelvo a la superficie, su mano acaricia mi mejilla pero la aparto, arqueando la ceja derecha un poco.

—Te reto a una carrera —sugiero, conociendo mi destino lo acepta.

—En serio vas a perder —la llama de la competitividad se enciende en sus ojos, la chispa que arde siempre dentro de él.

Los dos salimos del agua para poder tomar más impulso, los dos tomamos una posición de profesionales, cuenta hasta tres y es el primero en entrar al agua de un modo sublime, casi sin salpicar; me quedo ahí un momento porque quién no querría ver su cuerpo entrar y salir del agua, destallando por las luces bajo el agua. Regreso a la realidad y salto al agua, haciendo un lío antes de usar el estilo común que he visto en las competencias de la escuela, crol con movimiento de piernas, pero a los tres cuartos del camino lo veo dar la vuelta de regreso a toda velocidad, y como mi destino no es más que ser vencido comienzo a flotar de regreso, con la cabeza fuera e impulsándome con las piernas, usando los brazos como equilibrio.

—Te lo dije, ibas a perder —dice cuando estamos en el extremo inicial, respira agitado por el cansancio de unos minutos de competencia.

—Eres más deportista que yo.

—Muy cierto —guiña el ojo derecho y sonríe, yo me limito a girar los ojos.

Pataleo debajo del agua mientras lo veo sumergirse y volver a la superficie en tiempos desiguales para respirar, como un anfibio, una criatura que puede estar en ambos ambientes sin ningún problema. Nado hacia la orilla más cercana para quedarme ahí, mirando al techo, las estrellas y la luna servirían como suficiente luz para que podamos estar aquí, pero supongo que quería más seguridad para ambos, o por si alguno de los dos no vuelve a la superficie por el cansancio.

No creí que nadar desnudo por la noche se sintiera tan bien, aunque apuesto que debe ser mejor en un río, ni pensar en la satisfacción de hacerlo en el océano.

—Leí en algún lado que nadar por la noche es bueno para la salud —digo para romper el silencio que se interrumpía por sus chapoteos, se quita el cabello del rostro y me mira atentamente.

—Oh, ¿en serio? —pregunta, nadando en mi dirección.

—Sí, para la circulación, también para liberar el estrés, en especial cuando…

De alguna forma logro que quede atrapado en mis palabras quizá por el modo en que lo miro a los ojos o que presta atención a las tonterías que salen de mi boca, la verdad es que quería atraer su atención, pero ver que coloca la espalda contra el muro y se abstrae de tal forma que no nota cuando pongo ambos brazos a los costados de su cabeza, me coloco en las puntas de los pies para dejar de moverme y tengo que estirar el cuello para quedar a su altura es gratificante.

Lo único que sé después es que lo beso de lleno en los labios, el cloro del agua no es al que estoy acostumbrado cuando hacemos esto, no obstante lo hago un lado cuando pongo mis manos entre su cabello húmedo y lo tomo por el cuello, él coloca sus manos en mi cintura y nos hace girar dentro del agua, me levanta sin mucho esfuerzo para colocarle sobre el borde de la piscina, expuesto al frío y sin que él me acompañe en esta nueva altura donde estoy.

—Me gustas, Carlos, y mucho —dice cuando nos apartamos para respirar, me inclino hacia adelante pare presionar mi frente contra la suya y sonreír cuando lo veo a los ojos, complacido al ver la misma amplia sonrisa en su rostro, sus manos se mantienen en mi cintura mientras aparto los mechones de cabello de su frente.

Su mano izquierda pasa a mi espalda para moverse en círculos, la derecha se adentra en mi cabello y rasca delicadamente con sus uñas mientras se mueve por toda la extensión de mi cabeza, lo cual me hace cerrar los ojos de inmediato y soltar un profundo suspiro. Él sabe lo mucho que me gusta cuando hace eso.

Los dos optamos por un voto silencioso para dejar que nuestros labios digan lo necesario por ahora, cuando su lengua entra en mi boca la sostengo con mis labios y hago una pequeña succión, la mantengo hasta que se estremece y retrocede. Le gusta cuando hago eso, me lo ha dicho y suspira cada vez que pasa.

Lentamente su mano izquierda acaricia mi pecho, pasando de un lado al otro con la palma extendida y erizando mi piel, de ahí se mueve hasta mi costado, acariciando la curva plagada de cicatrices con las puntas de sus gruesos dedos, y finalmente decide tomar mi desatendida erección con firmeza, moviendo su mano en una clase de movimiento circular que me hace gemir contra su rostro.

Rompo nuestro beso al presionar mi frente contra la suya otra vez, lo tomo por las mejillas y comienzo a gemir por los profundos movimientos de su manos, giro la cabeza para besarlo debajo de la mandíbula y perderme en su cuello, susurro incoherencias con el único objetivo de sentir cómo se estremece y cómo su mano pierde la noción de lo que hace sobre mí para buscar una manera de reaccionar.

Odio estar aquí sentado, lo único que quiero es deslizarme entre él y el muro, saber si está tan excitado como yo, quiero sentir cómo sus caderas se impulsan y retroceden a un ritmo lento, haciendo que cada roce me estremezca.

Sus labios se reencuentran con los míos pero no me besa, sólo están presentes, canalizando su cálido aliento contra mi boca, los gemidos que lo acompañan, el estremecimiento de mi cuerpo, e incluso parece que escucho palpitaciones en mis oídos, aunque se trata del acelerado latido de mi corazón, además de que puedo escuchar las palabras afectuosas que susurra contra mi hombro y me hacen contraer los dedos de los pies por el mundo placentero en donde nos ha sumido.

Besa en mi cuello con la boca abierta, mordiendo y descendiendo de modo lento, usando su mano libre para acariciar todo lo que está a su alcance por mi espalda, cuando llega a mi estómago besa mi ombligo, trazando un círculo con su lengua y deslizándola adentro, provocando una contracción agresiva de mi cuerpo. No recuerdo en qué momento cerré los párpados tan fuerte.

Las piezas encajan en ese momento, la ubicación de su cabeza allá abajo, su mano derecha sobre mí y la izquierda acariciando mi pierna, la forma en la que su respiración se entrecorta con la mínimamente audible risa nerviosa, y antes de que pueda reaccionar a todo eso decide trazar un tentador círculo con su lengua en la punta de mi pene, se ríe ligeramente de nuevo para luego deslizarme por completo dentro de su boca, haciendo que la parte más sensible de todo mi cuerpo conozca un nuevo tipo de calidez y humedad.

Me muerdo el labio inferior con fuerza, un gemido combinado con un chillido se gesta y queda apresado dentro de mi garganta, mi espalda se arquea (por lo que se ahoga, por el impulso de mis caderas) y me aferro con los puños a las baldosas del suelo, buscando un modo de aferrarme a la realidad y a sus actos.

Un suspiro de relajación se libera de mi cuerpo y eso me deja sonreír por algún motivo, mi piel cobra vida por sus manos acariciando desde mis rodillas hasta mi pecho al mismo tiempo que su cabeza se mueve, se levanta sin sacarme y baja hasta donde no vuelve a ahogarse, mis gemidos comienzan a salir por el lento movimiento que hace, por la forma en que me toca y lo especial que me hace sentir.

Su mano encuentra la mía y entrelaza nuestros dedos con firmeza, , de vez en cuando desciende hasta que su nariz se hunde ligeramente en mi vello púbico y los húmedos mechones castaños me acarician la cintura, su lengua juguetea con mi punta en las raras ocasiones cuando me libera y él se ríe. No dejo de contraer los dedos de los pies dentro del agua, mi espalda duele por lo arqueada que está, en ningún momento dejo de gemir además de que no dejo de susurrar su nombre.

Sin embargo, a todo eso y más, no dejo de sentir algo dentro de mí, una cierta incomodidad, algo extraño si lo comparo con la forma en la que mi cuerpo quiere más de lo que Jay hace, y sé que tal sensación se debe a que, incluso cuando estoy gozando al máximo de cada momento desde el inicio del día, no quiero ser el único el recibir todo lo que me brinda. Quiero que esto sea dinámico, de ambos, algo en lo que quiero tener una participación más activa.

Quiero darle la misma cantidad de gozo a él, y más en la medida de lo posible, por eso me aclaro la garganta en un intento, vano al principio, por dejar de gemir, lo cual logro después de un par de intentos y profundos gemidos.

—¿J-Jay? —pregunto, interrumpiendo sus gruñidos, las exclamaciones que salen de mi cuerpo, y las acciones de ambos. Cuando su boca se aleja me percato de lo mágica que es además de cuánto quiero que continúe.

—¿Estás cerca? —detengo los movimientos de su mano mientras los impulsos que hacía con mi cadera también se detienen.

—N-no, no es eso, m-más bien es acerca…

—¿Lo estoy haciendo mal? —su tono muestra que se siente avergonzado de verdad, además de decepcionado porque decidí detenerlo.

—Tampoco es eso, y en realidad sí lo estaba —argumento, tratando de negar lo que dije con anterioridad en un intento nada sutil—, es sólo que quiero… uh, pues, quiero… ya sabes, yo quiero…

—¿Quieres hacérmelo? —pregunta, con voz relajada y mirándome a los ojos, sacando completamente lo que estaba en mi cabeza pero se estaba atorando por mi timidez y los cientos de pensamientos de tipo catastrófico.

Asiento con la cabeza y puedo sentir que el sonrojo se apodera incluso de mis orejas, él se limita a sonreír antes de besarme, presionando todo su rostro contra el mío mientras sale del agua y se sienta junto a mí, de inmediato pongo mi mano en su cintura para deslizarla entre sus piernas, notando que está tan rígido como yo, y no creí que algo así pudiera ocurrir debajo del agua.

Nos separamos para caer sobre nuestros costados, yo acaricio el suyo mientras dedico un poco más de atención a sus torneados abdominales hasta que me enfoco en la prominente erección que tengo enfrente, lo tomo con un poco de firmeza y me relamo los labios al sentir que palpita entre mis dedos y da pequeños rebotes, sin algún tipo de meditación lo adentro en mi boca, luego empiezo a mover la cabeza a velocidad y de una manera desenfrenada, sintiendo cómo todo su cuerpo se encoge y deja salir una risa nerviosa.

—Oye, oye, c-calma —dice, haciendo que me detenga y lo mire a los ojos—, no iré a n-ninguna parte así que n-no hay necesidad de apresurarse, h-hoy haremos lo que sea que sea tu voluntad.

En realidad es su voluntad, no es como si me hubiese dejado elegir, y por supuesto que mi respuesta es automática, mi defensa sobre decirle que estamos en un lugar público, expuestos tanto por el hecho de estar nadando sin nada encima como por las luces que están encendidas, pero en verdad es como si el mundo se hubiese detenido por el tiempo necesario para esta oportunidad, una que no sé cuándo volverá a suceder y cuándo me dejaré llevar otra vez.

Volvemos a nuestra labor, ahora lo hago despacio, esta vez cubro mis dientes con mis labios y vacío mis mejillas, facilitando que se deslice entre ellas. Su punta toca parte superior de mi boca y su cuerpo comienza a temblar, entrando en mi garganta hasta que debo hacer la cabeza un poco hacia atrás.

Deja salir un largo suspiro, similar al que yo exhalé en un inicio a todo esto mientras acompaño los inexpertos movimientos de mi cabeza con mi mano para aumentar todo lo que siente, todas esas sensaciones tan sumamente placenteras, y lo logro ya que sus caderas buscan impulsarse de una manera reiterada al mismo tiempo que desesperada por un poco más de mí, por sentir todo lo que yo me estaba quedando y que ahora comparto con él.

El sabor, ligeramente salado, inunda mi boca, sentir cómo se adentra casi hasta el fondo de mi garganta y a punto de salir por completo de mi boca me hace respirar con fuerza, ahogando gemidos contra su firmeza y sintiendo cómo su pene palpita en mi boca, disfruto al máximo la sensación de las venas contra mi lengua y cómo eso, junto con todo los demás, hace que mi cuerpo suplique por más de él, y por querer más de lo que hace conmigo aquí y en todo momento, sea desde que charla conmigo en esas largas conversaciones por las noches o con sólo estar ahí.

Alejo por completo la cabeza y dejo salir una entrecortada respiración contra él, antes de besar un camino descendente, donde comienzo a lamer y succionar el punto donde se unen su piernas, otro acto que lo hace liberar un largo suspiro además de un gruñido que se entrecorta por mi miembro en su boca.

—E-eso se s-siente muy b-bien, C-Carlos… —susurra cuando me aparta de él y mueve su mano más rápido. Escuchar su voz tan temblorosa en combinación con los jadeos y mi nombre me hace sonreír de manera amplia.

No le doy alguna otra señal además de mi lengua y mis labios cuando tomo el testículo derecho y lo adentro en mi boca, cierro los párpados mientras juego con él con la punta de mi lengua al mismo tiempo que doy tentadoras mordidas sólo para sentir cómo da pequeños saltos y gruñe sonoramente, también me recompensa tocando mi punta con su lengua, mis muslos, mi cadera y también mis testículos, lamiendo y haciendo lo mismo pero en mayor intensidad cuando tomo el izquierdo para darle un trato que seguramente no esperaba vivir ésta noche.

Me siento sorprendido por la clase de cosas que estamos haciendo con el alto riesgo de ser atrapados, la adrenalina me impulsa a seguir, pero me sorprende más lo que yo estoy haciendo debido a que, si soy honesto conmigo mismo, no soy la clase de chico que busca problemas, además nunca no me habría imaginado al lado de Jay, tomando su mano ni recibiendo afecto de él en un modo tan libre, a la vista de todos, porque no creí que alguien como él podría fijarse en alguien como yo, y me sorprende mucho más que Jay y yo estemos en una gran sincronía, combinada con el modo tan veloz en que conectamos, como si hubiésemos estado destinados el uno para el otro y que sólo era necesario que algo entre nosotros aconteciera para que estuviéramos juntos de una vez por todas.

Supongo que estábamos destinados.

Bajo un poco el camino descendente que hago con mis labios hasta el punto donde sus fuertes piernas se unen, a lo cual se muestra renuente ya que se pone algo rígido y su respiración se agita un poco más, por el miedo y la incertidumbre a lo que voy a hacer, no por la situación a nuestro alrededor.

Dicha o desdicha, el hecho de que los dos seamos primerizos, no sé a qué se lo puedo adjudicar y culpar realmente, lo único que sé es que todo mi cuerpo está al límite cuando me encuentro con la profundidad de su garganta en un punto tan sensible, los acelerados movimientos de su mano me hacen sentir cosquilleos en la cintura antes de que retome su miembro en mi boca, trayéndolo conmigo.

No tengo la oportunidad de advertirle cuando la primera corrida llega, cierro los párpados con firmeza mientras mis caderas se impulsan contra su rostro para buscar más la calidez y humedad de su boca a la par que más y más sigue saliendo de mí, lo escucho tragar sonoramente mientras su lengua juega con mi sensitiva punta; Jay pone una mano en mi cintura para que no me aleje, bufa y yo tampoco tengo un aviso cuando él entra al mismo estado de éxtasis, asfixiándome cuando toca mi garganta y llenando mi boca de él, lo cual tengo que tragar para seguir recibiendo otro poco de sus cinco cargadas expulsiones, y carajo que sabe bien.

Los dos nos incorporamos lentamente, jadeando e igualmente agitados por lo que acaba de pasar, respiro profundo antes de precipitarme hacia él para besarlo, me toma por la nuca antes de que se deje caer de espaldas y caigamos dentro del agua, bajando lentamente al fondo mientras mis piernas rodean su cintura, mis manos se adentran en su cabello mientras que sólo puedo pensar en la presión de su pecho contra el mío, el agua filtrándose en nuestras bocas y que amenaza con matarnos aquí mismo si no terminamos con esto, sus labios y el nuevo sabor que tienen, yo en ellos y él en los míos, pero simplemente no quiero que la noche se termine, no quiero que nada de esto quede como un recuerdo.

Haría todo lo posible por quedarme aquí, con él.

Finalmente es él quien se queda sin aliento primero, me toma por la cintura antes de impulsarse con las piernas para que salgamos a tomar aire, toma grandes bocanadas de aire antes de mirarme a los ojos, presionar su frente contra la mía y esbozar una de esas amplias sonrisas que tienen un efecto contagioso ya que hago lo mismo antes de colocar mi cabeza en su hombro y rodearlo con mis brazos.

—Todavía sigo preguntándome cuál es ése efecto que tienes sobre mí —afirma con un tono de voz grave, casi ronroneando.

—No te lo preguntes, sólo vívelo —digo, sonando más serio de lo que creí. Me aparto para mirarlo a los ojos, tiene una ceja arqueada y esa sonrisa arrogante de todo el tiempo, luego se mueve para besarme en la mejilla, e incluso cuando quiero volver al fondo de la piscina mientras me besa le pongo una mano en la frente—, y en verdad creo que deberíamos volver.

—Volvamos entonces —no pierde la sonrisa, por lo que sabe que es una buena decisión y por el bien de ambos, además de que no quiero tener hipotermia.

Salimos del agua, dejamos nuestra ropa demasiado mojada al vestirnos, por suerte nuestras chaquetas se mantienen intactas y cálidas, él se encarga de apagar las luces como si fueran las flamas de una vela que se extinguen con un soplido, salimos del edificio como si estuviéramos saliendo del departamento como hace un par de horas para volver al auto, él arranca y entramos en la calle principal.

Cuando entramos al departamento todo está sepulcralmente silencioso, hay algo en la mesa para que comamos pero ninguno de los dos tiene hambre, sólo nos cambiamos de ropa para dormir, me cepillo los dientes y me lavo el rostro antes de acompañarlo en la habitación, porque su cabeza tocó la almohada y de inmediato cayó en el sueño más profundo que alguna vez haya presenciado.

Hoy es la primera noche en la que yo voy hacia él para dormir a su lado, me presiono contra él hasta que me rodea con sus brazos, hunde su nariz en mi cabello y me da un beso; mi sonrisa de idiota permanece hasta que cierro los párpados mientras las palabras silenciadas se afianzan en mi cabeza con asertividad.

Ya no me gusta Jay nada más, hoy es la noche en la que confirmo que lo amo.


	12. Siempre puede ser peor

Nada que decir, sólo que está llegando a su fin. Fav, follow o review, disfrútenlo :)

* * *

 **Siempre puede ser peor**

Tener esa grandiosa noche con Carlos es quizá lo único bueno que me ha pasado en todo lo que va del mes, no es como si hubiese hecho algo diferente a como suelo comportarme o actuar todo el tiempo, pero es como si todo el mundo estuviera en contra de mí, similar a cuando sueño en una dimensión alterna en donde no encajo. Quizá sí estoy exagerando un poco las cosas, pero si no fuera por el hecho de que todo eso me hace sentir realmente mal entonces mandaría todo al carajo y seguiría como lo he hecho antes.

Pero la pregunta es: ¿qué me afecta tanto?

Claro que intento no reflejarlo, aún actúo como el chico arrogante, descarado, impredecible, irreverente, coqueto en ocasiones, quien soy todo el tiempo, y sin embargo sé que alguien puede ver más allá de eso. Carlos lo hace, en ocasiones me pregunta pero desvío el tema, sabe que no me gusta mucho hablar de eso, e incluso cuando trato de hacerlo con él sigue sin gustarme ahondar en las emociones negativas, porque sé el alcance que pueden llegar a tener si las vivo por completo.

Sigo mordiendo la goma de borrar de mi lápiz mientras el examen sorpresa de Yen Sid yace vacío frente a mí, lo único que he podido escribir es mi nombre, y en verdad debí creer el rumor que nos dieron los chicos de la otra clase que también imparte, pero preferí el entrenamiento, los videojuegos, y pasar tiempo con él.

En verdad me vendría bien su ayuda, seguramente me ayudaría para salir a flote de mi océano de reprobación en las clases, pero el mantra de papá para la familia es sencillo y fácil de arraigarse, sólo importo yo, es muy claro y todos con quienes he hablado lo saben, además me serviría si sigo una línea en la que deserto de la escuela por una buena vez, pero creo que mi mantra sería más algo así como, no lo sé, siempre puede ser peor, cosas más o cosas menos, pero en esencia eso.

Sí, ese sería un buen mantra.

—Cabeza abajo, señor Jay —me ordena el horrible anciano desde su escritorio, mira el reloj que está en el muro detrás de todos los alumnos y una sonrisa crece en su arrugado rostro. En serio lo odio, y en serio me odia—. Diez minutos más.

Pongo la mejilla izquierda sobre mi mano, ruedo los ojos otra vez y finalmente me decido para responder lo poco que mi evocación puede rescatar, eso ya que mi memoria parece ser antiadherente y cualquier cosa que sea productiva para mí se resbala, sólo cosas sin sentido y bueno momentos se quedan en ella.

Esa noche es uno de esos buenos momentos. Esa noche…

Llegué a pensar que se molestaría ya que utilicé su maquinilla para afeitar sin su permiso, para quitarme un poco de vello en esa zona, pareció importarle muy poco, y sigo sin poder creer que fui el primero en estar entre sus piernas, tratando de poner en práctica lo poco que mi aprendizaje visual ha podido adquirir a lo largo de años viendo vídeos de ese tipo, pero el hecho de haberlo visto quitarse la ropa, entrar al agua, nadar a mi lado y contra mí simplemente no me dejó pensar claro y sólo me dejé llevar, igual que él, además de que ha sido uno de esos profundos deseos que hasta entonces me di cuenta de la intensidad que tenía.

Entre más pienso sobre eso mis pantalones se vuelven estrujantes, me paso las manos por el cabello, señal de frustración, y dejo los brazos flexionados detrás de mi cabeza, me reclino hacia atrás en la silla para mirar detrás de mí, pero parece que Freddie sabía lo que iba a hacer ya que me encuentro con su dedo medio sobre el papel, tiene escrito _**ni lo sueñes**_ y se mueve de un lado al otro, burlándose de mí.

Me recuesto sobre mi examen, listo para rendirme en una de esas ocasiones en las que no tengo más remedio, antes de que una larga galleta de canela se coloque en mi sitio, levanto la cabeza cuando Evie camina hacia el escritorio de Yen Sid, menea las caderas más de lo habitual cuando camina, como si estuviera eufórica por otro examen que aprobará con la mejor nota. Me sorprende que finja ser tonta, es simplemente brillante, casi a la altura de Carlos.

—Dos minutos —gruñe Yen Sid, aumentando la presión contra todos.

Antes de que pueda morder la galleta la veo en el marco de la puerta, hace un gesto para que mire lo que tengo entre los dedos antes de desaparecer, y como no puedo contradecirla simplemente lo hago, viendo que tiene escritas algunas de las respuestas además de un pequeño mensaje. _Yo hice la galleta, y espero que apruebes_.

Como Evie es mi señal del cielo simplemente copio las respuestas en los incisos que corresponde y le voy dando mordidas, eliminando cualquier tipo de evidencia, y en dado caso de que fallezca a causa de la tinta con la que escribió entonces me puedo ir feliz, sabiendo que le entregué una parte de mi virginidad a Carlos, y que quizá en un futuro próximo le pude haber entregado la otra parte.

—Se acabó el tiempo.

El horrible hombre, con todo y su ridículo gorro azul marino con el patrón de estrellas, el cual sigo asegurando que tiene una cámara oculta en algún lugar, se pone de pie y pasa por cada lugar arrebatando las hojas de papel de quienes aún no terminan, cuando pasa junto a mí parece sorprendido de que no lo haya dejado todo en blanco, y es precisamente por eso que me da una palmada en el hombro, señal de que quiere hablar conmigo después de clase, justo cuando es un periodo de almuerzo y en verdad estoy muriendo de hambre.

La ensordecedora campana resuena por todo el edificio y los demás salen del salón de clase, me levanto a regañadientes y camino arrastrando los pies hacia su escritorio, justo cuando me coloco frente a él desliza mi examen hacia mí, con un respetable **8.5** resaltando en marcador rojo. Evie merece una recompensa.

—Iré al grano, señor Jay, me gustaría que se unas a mi club de estudiantes, el Club de Antihéroes, un nombre capcioso pero que, con nuestra ayuda, podemos hacer que estas mismas notas sigan apareciendo en esta y otras clases.

—Oh, diablos no —hago una mueca de desagrado, casi me cubro la boca por lo que acabo de decir pero en verdad es una oferta que no voy a tomar—, he oído al respecto y no parece un lugar que persiga mis mismos ideales.

—Sería para su beneficio, académico y personal —trata de arrastrarme a una oferta de la que no me puedo zafar, pero tendrá que enfrentarse a mi terquedad.

—Lo entiendo, pero no quiero formar parte de eso, además tengo las prácticas de tourney y otras cosas que hacer luego de la escuela.

—Es una oferta que no volverá a repetirse.

—Con todo respeto, señor Yen Sid, espero que no lo haga.

Le tomo una foto a mi examen, antes de que por alguna extraña razón esa respetable 8.5 se convierta en alguna letra que sea menor, me acomodo la mochila en los hombros y salgo del salón de clases, hago una escala técnica en el Ateneo del Mal para el préstamo de un libro que necesito para la estúpida clase de Yen Sid, apresuro el paso por los largos pasillos antes de que él decida atormentarme con su estúpida oferta, o con alguna otra clase de riña que tenga contra mí, hasta que llego a la cafetería, en la planta más baja de todo el gigantesco edificio, para encontrar una fila interminable de personas con charolas rojas en las manos, un estorbo que me ahorraría si hubiese tomado mi almuerzo de la mesa del comedor, pero tuve que salir corriendo antes de que papá enloqueciera por mi retraso al despertarme.

Evie y Mal charlan en la mitad de la fila, se mueven despacio y miran la poca oferta de comida que tenemos, levanto los hombros, desanimado, y camino hacia ellas, me cuelo detrás y empujo el rostro del chico que está listo para decirme algo, le quito la bandeja de las manos antes de resoplar, no sin esbozar una sonrisa de victoria, avanzando con las chicas mientras tomo un par de frutas y vegetales que son incómodamente brillantes, transgénicas, un tazón de algún tipo de sopa, una porción de pollo y carne en salsa marrón que tiene visibles pedazos de grasa.

Entrego el vale de comida que tomé del bolsillo del molesto chico cuando pasé a su lado en la caja registradora, sigo de cerca a Mal e Evie hasta una de las mesas más alejadas del todo, donde nos esperan Freddie, Zevon y CJ Hook, algo extraño ya que ella suele estar con su propio grupo de intento de secuaces, además de que aún sigue tocando los músculos de mis brazos cuando tiene la oportunidad.

—Hola, lindo —dice CJ, para variar dando un apretón en mi brazo izquierdo cuando me veo obligado a sentarme junto a ella.

—Hola a todos —generalizo, sin ánimos de charlar.

Arranco trozos de pan, que por suerte no está rancio o duro, y es lo que me limito a comer, a veces los sumerjo en salsa de naranja que viene con la carne que Zevon estaba masticando antes de sacársela de la boca, salsa de naranja que es marrón. No debería ponerme exigente, la escuela no es la mejor de todas las de la zona, además si tienen que dar alimento a montones de estudiantes y profesores desde el alba hasta el anochecer entonces entiendo la mala calidad de lo que sirven.

Le echo un vistazo a la cafetería mientras los demás comen en silencio, Evie y Mal se tapan la nariz antes de morder, mastican rápidamente y tragan sin abrir los párpados, como si eso fuera a hacer peor la experiencia que tienen al comer. En serio desearía tener mi almuerzo, papá nos había preparado algo genial para los tres, era algo así como una sorpresa, y decidió que sería una muy buena broma mandarme una foto mientras se comía el mío.

Es gracioso ver que los estudiantes nos dividimos en gremios, como si fuera una división de clases sociales que estaba impuesta desde antes de que llegáramos a plagar los pasillos y salones de clases, quizá desde el principio de los siglos; hay un grupo para todos, que se caracterizan por el tipo de vestimenta, por eso los he clasificado como piratas, brujas, secuaces, inadaptados, perdedores, lambiscones, y los geniales de toda la escuela, donde estamos Mal, Evie y yo.

Pero hoy es diferente, lo puedo percibir, hoy todos tienen la cabeza agachada y comen rápido, hablan con susurros y se quedan mirando a las personas de las otras mesas, algunos incluso nos miran a nosotros, los que no tendemos a socializar con nadie más, algunos se ríen por lo bajo y señalan con el dedo a miembros de los otros grupos, como si les pusieran una diana en la espalda.

Los gemelos Gastón se separan de su grupo de piratas y caminan hasta el centro de la cafetería, los miro con los ojos entrecerrados hasta que distingo una masa de comida en la mano de Gastón Jr., el puré de papas que no quise probar por su apariencia gris, y lo siguiente que sé es que acaba de declarar la guerra al lanzarla contra va a parar contra el cabello de Ginny Gothel, quien parece haber formado una alianza con la Loca Maddy ya que ambas le lanzan bolas de comida a Mal, la cual cae en su ropa y rostro, un poco queda sobre mi ropa.

Se quita la comida de la mejilla con la boca abierta, indignada, se pone de pie sobre la mesa con más puré de papa en las manos, se lo lanza a los gemelos Gastón y a las chicas en un movimiento tan veloz que ninguno se lo ve venir, eso antes de que las sonoras carcajadas estallen, los golpes en las mesas y los ensordecedores gritos de combate resuenan por doquier, algunas personas huyen, y seguramente todo ese alboroto llega hasta la oficina del papá de Freddie.

—¡Pelea de comida! —gritan todos los presentes en la cafetería. Bien, carajo.

No hubo necesidad de gritarlo dos veces, de inmediato todos comenzaron a lanzarse comida a la cara, al cuerpo, el cabello, a todos lados donde se considera un blanco. Evie, CJ, Freddie, Zevon y yo nos refugiamos debajo de la mesa, algunos trozos de comida llegan arrastrándose hasta aquí abajo, dejando un rastro de salsa o de jugo a su paso, como si fuera el último aliento de vida de la pobre munición antes de encontrar un fatídico destino debajo de la mesa.

—Estamos completamente jodidos —Zevon se cubre con una bandeja antes de que una plasta gris se estrelle contra su cara—. ¿Qué hacemos? —un trozo de pollo llega hasta mi brazo izquierdo, lo alejo con mi mano antes de ceder a la tentación de lanzarlo por donde vino.

—Rutas de escape, ahora —sugiero, con tono de orden.

Escucho los gritos de todos y escucho los pisotones de Mal sobre mi cabeza, quien parece estar teniendo toda la diversión que se estaba guardando para el final del maldito año escolar, las fiestas que estaban por venir no se comparan a lo que está pasando ahora.

Algunos miembros de los otros grupos parecen seguir nuestra iniciativa ya que también se refugian debajo de las mesas o logran correr de las consecuencias que se van a desatar cuando algún prefecto o el Dr. Facilier decida aparecer, la mayoría sigue avivando la pelea con gritos o en una guerra sin fin. Estoy seguro de que si la tripulación de Uma, Harry y Gil estuviera en esta escuela, y si siguen odiándonos, esto se volvería una guerra sin cuartel, y me sumaría a ella sin pensarlo.

—Todo es culpa de tus estúpidos novios —gruño hacia Evie, quien me mira de vuelta con una ceja levantada, porque soy un cabrón al no darle las gracias por las respuestas y porque no hablaríamos de que ambos están enamorados de ella.

—¡Yo no les dije que hicieran algo así! ¡Es culpa de Harriet!

—¡Mi hermana es una víctima, mírala! —CJ la señala, arrastrándose detrás de una columna con una mancha marrón en su falda y papas en el cabello.

—¡Ya basta los dos! —me miran, completamente sorprendidos. Yo también me sorprendería si alguien que tuviera mi misma personalidad lo hiciera, además de que en el pasado me habría sumado a Mal para cubrirle la espalda de cualquier ataque—. Tenemos que salir de aquí, y ella viene con nosotros —golpeo la mesa sobre nosotros, haciéndola liberar un grito de completa euforia. Lo que menos quería es incitarla a seguir con este chiste, pero no creo que pueda detenerla.

—Sólo hay una salida —Freddie se abre espacio entre nosotros, se sienta sobre los talones, algo que debería ser imposible si considero la clase de zapatos que utiliza todo el tiempo, y se quita trozos de comida de las puntas del cabello.

—Vamos entonces —Zevon se levanta pero ella lo detiene antes de avanzar.

—Es difícil —se mueve un poco y señala la ruta más viable para nuestra huida del infierno que se desató—, podemos llegar hasta la barra de la comida y salir por la cocina, solamente se acercan para recoger más municiones.

—No parece un gran problema —digo, encontrando la lógica en su plan.

—Sí, lo hay —interviene Evie y señala junto a una columna—, ahí cerca está la mayor cantidad de mesas, si salimos en esa dirección podrían lanzarnos algo, algún prefecto podría vernos y pensaría que también fuimos participes.

—¿Y? —CJ levanta los brazos, y tiene que encorvarse para entrar aquí—. No es como que podemos esperar que terminen con la fiesta que esos idiotas empezaron.

—Yo voto por la opción de salir corriendo —levanto la mano y choca contra la mesa, lo cual Mal toma como otra señal de apoyo—. Podemos hacerlo, es cuestión de esquivar la comida y prestar mucha atención para que no pase nada.

—Supongo que podemos intentarlo —me hago hacia el frente cuando Freddie accede y los demás asienten con la cabeza.

—Bien, salgamos entonces —CJ dice con completa decisión, y estoy seguro de que el apretón que dio en mi brazo no fue un accidente.

—Esperen, ¿qué hay de Mal? —Evie pregunta, angustiada, mientras se limpia la comida que de alguna forma llegó hasta su ropa, se ata el cabello con una de las ligas azules que siempre lleva entre los accesorios de sus muñecas y se mira en el pequeño espejo que porta en alguno de sus bolsillos, como si su apariencia pulcra fuera a durar por mucho tiempo—. No puedo dejarla aquí.

—Ella inició todo —ruedo los ojos cuando Zevon decide abrir la boca.

—A estas alturas no podemos dejar a alguien atrás, somos todos o ninguno —afirmo, haciendo que ruede los ojos otra vez.

—Ella cavó este agujero, que use sus propias manos para salir.

—Odio tener que concordar con Detergente de Lavandería, pero tiene razón en eso —Freddie usa el apodo con el que suele referirse a él, ése nombre con el que tristemente muchos de los estudiantes lo asocian para reconocerlo.

—Estoy listo para darle un puñetazo a quien crea que debemos dejarla atrás.

—Ninguna opción es buena —razona Freddie, aunque de mala gana.

—Eso pensé —sentencio, saboreando la victoria luego de haber ganado una discusión sin sentido. Incluso con mi humor extraño, y con que no estoy contento con lo que Mal está haciendo, además de las consecuencias en que puedo pensar, no puedo dejar a una de mis mejores amigas atrás, no sería justo, además de que buscaría una forma de vengarse, así que mi temor es mayor por eso.

La comida sigue cayendo a mis pies y frente a mí, cedo a la tentación antes de tomar un trozo de pan y lo arrojo a la mesa de enfrente, dándole otra vez en el cabello a Ginny en el momento justo cuando otro chico que también se esconde ahí estaba listo para atacar a quien corre frente a ellos, así que piensa que fue su culpa y todos lo que están ahí comienzan a empujarse además de discutir, salen de su escondite y se unen a la lucha que representa la pelea de comida.

—Pues no parece algo tan malo después de todo —esbozo una sonrisa ladeada, luego retomo mi seriedad—. Podría unirme si quisiera una detención gratis.

—Quédate, sufres la penitencia del resto —espeta Freddie, con sorna.

—Bien, vámonos —Evie interrumpe el silencio que se generaba, se levanta un poco y guarda todos sus accesorios—. Podemos tomarla de la mano y arrastrarla, que no le gustará pero no tenemos más opciones.

Asiento despacio mientras los demás parecen estar de acuerdo con el plan, me levanto sobre las puntas de los pies y me pongo al principio de la fila, Freddie está detrás de mí está, luego la siguen Evie, CJ, y finalmente Detergente de Lavandería. Resoplo pensando en nuestras limitadas opciones, pero sólo hay una prioridad.

Saco la cabeza de debajo de la mesa y un trozo de carne pasa tan cerca de mi nariz que casi me suelto a reír. Ya no hay marcha atrás.

—¡Apuesto a que tienen algo mejor! —Mal salta unas cuantas mesas al frente, quedándose ahora en la parte central de la cafetería. Los gritos siguen saliendo por todos lados, gritos de alegría y euforia además de algunos de pánico. Ahora me pongo a pensar que quizá exageramos un poco sobre lo que podrían hacernos si nos descubren, la escuela es muy laxa en cuanto a reglas y disciplina.

Dejo salir el aire una vez más, la convicción de salir de aquí se apodera de mí, me arrastro un poco más antes de levantarme y a apresurar el paso, resbalo con los trozos de comida que hay en el suelo, y con cada tropiezo hago que los demás choquen contra mí. Nos emparejamos detrás de una columna, haciendo una fila detrás de mí justo cuando una chica resbala con una pequeña masa gris, cae de espaldas al suelo y algunos de sus amigos se burlan de ella antes de que decida arremeter contra ellos, ahora lanzándoles carne grasosa que sostiene en las manos.

Avanzamos otra vez ya que entre más tiempo pasamos aquí se apodera de mí el deseo de divertirme con el resto, porque dudo que un momento como éste vaya a repetirse pronto, y ahora nos refugiamos cerca de la barra de comida, la cual está tan vacía que merece una fotografía para que sea rememorada ya que siempre hay algunas sobras, y estoy seguro de que las alternan por los días de la semana para que todo se termine.

Me parece una idea brillante sacar la cabeza para ver qué tan peligroso es el último tramo del camino y qué tan viable es que arrastremos a Mal con nosotros cuando lo primero que veo es un proyectil marrón chocando contra mi nariz, sin tener al menos la oportunidad de agachar la cabeza. Es patético que haya acertado de modo tan preciso, me lo quito de los ojos y veo a Gastón Jr. corriendo con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro, luego miro detrás de mí.

Freddie tiene rastros de comida en todo el vestido, Evie parece al borde de un ataque de pánico cuando ve su cabello de reojo, como si quisiera gritar en algún momento, Zevon tiene restos por todo el pantalón y una mirada de desdén contra todos aquellos que pasan junto a nosotros. Supongo que el lazo consanguíneo tiene algo que ver ya que CJ está intacta, casi pregonando de no haber sido afectada.

—Juro vengarme —susurra Freddie.

Dejo de pensar en estrategias y me guío por mis impulsos, lo que me ha dado una mayor cantidad de resultados en todos estos años, así que solo me levanto, sin importarme si me siguen o no, corro con paso firme hacia Mal, la obligo a bajar de la mesa en la que danza para esquivar los proyectiles, la coloco detrás de mí a la par que voy evitando resbalar y tropezar, aunque algunos trozos de comida llegan a golpearme en todos lados, más que nada en el rostro.

Levanto la vista y casi puedo saborear la libertad al ver la salida de la cafetería en frente de mí, pero olvido que esto se trata de una situación de mi vida, y como la vida o el destino me detestan es por eso que deciden materializar a Yen Sid enfrente de mí, literalmente se regenera como si hubiera sido parte del aire. Su rostro está rojo por la ira, casi al borde de gritar, pero la tétrica sonrisa se esboza en su rostro cuando cierne sus ojos sobre mí, eso antes de que otro proyectil gris se cuela por sobre mi cabeza e impacte contra su horrible rostro.

La escuadra de prefectos aparece después, la cafetería se queda en un silencio tal que parece haber sido atacada por un pelotón de fusilamiento. Entre todos ellos está el papá de Freddie, que no parece nada contento ni con su hija ni con los que seguro piensa la metieron en éste embrollo, así que me resigno a lo que sea que está por venir cuando Yen Sid se quita la comida de la barba.

* * *

Incluso cuando mi castigo sólo fue limpiar una parte del desastre producido en la cafetería, ya que las cámaras de vigilancia que no sabía que existían grabaron el momento en que los gemelos Gastón iniciaron todo ese desmadre, el exceso de horas en la escuela fue suficiente como para tenerme bajo presión, apenas tendré tiempo de comer algo antes de ir al entrenamiento, y si tengo en consideración el torneo que se desarrollará el fin de semana entonces entiendo por qué camino tan rápido y con paso tan apresurado, además de mi mal humor.

Cuando entro en el departamento veo a Carlos en la mesa del comedor, un plato con una servilleta yace junto a él mientras se mueve animadamente en su silla, como un niño pequeño que se divierte mientras está comiendo, y a juzgar por la mesa vacía y la falta de platos me imagino que se trata del postre, algo que papá debió comprar o que él preparó.

—Tu papá estaba muy molesto contigo —apenas termino de cerrar la puerta y el efecto dominó de mi suerte ya está surtiendo efecto—, algo sobre que debías ayudarlo en su tienda.

—Eso es el quince.

—Hoy es quince, Jay —se mete la cuchara a la boca y lo veo suspirar con los párpados cerrados, como si estuviera comiendo un manjar. Mientras camino noto que tiene una rebanada de pastel de chocolate frente a él además de restos por todo su rostro, literalmente le llegan a las mejillas, y en serio parece un niño pequeño—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Dijo que te demoraste más de lo usual, eso antes de tomar a Joel del brazo y obligarlo a ir con él a la tienda.

—No lamento que lo hiciera —afirmo, sonando arrogante.

—Jay —me regaña, tratando de corregir mi comportamiento.

—Bueno, en caso de que no lo hayas notado, ocurrió un desastre en la escuela —dejo mi mochila en el sillón individual, viendo manchas de comida en ella y que todavía hay trozos en mi cabello, arrastro una silla para sentarme, le quito el papel de encima a mi comida y de inmediato empiezo a devorar el salmón con ración de vegetales, lo miro y parece divertido por el modo en que estoy comiendo, como si no lo hubiese visto antes—. Pelea de comida, tuve detención por participar.

—Eso suena divertido —el deseo de probar cosas brilla en sus ojos, uno que he visto en pocas ocasiones, más que nada cuando intenta nuevos ejercicios en los entrenamientos o cuando encuentra algo nuevo en internet cuando usa mi teléfono ya que, según él, pasaría horas frente a una computadora si tuviera una. Además su planeación es muy buena para jugar Candy Crush, así que me ayuda.

—Lo es sólo si tú eres quien inicia todo eso, no si eres arrastrado a participar.

—¿Quién más estuvo ahí? —gira el cuerpo, dándome toda su atención, y en verdad me gusta que me preste atención cuando hablo, papá suele estar en su teléfono o viendo televisión para escucharme, y Joel está aquí por ser hermanos.

—Mal, Evie, los gemelos Gastón, las hermanas Hook, la Loca Maddy, personas a quienes no conoces, y a ellos les tocó la peor parte del castigo.

—Imagino que los ojos de Mal brillaban por el enojo que sentía.

Todo el mundo sabe lo que pasa Mal cuando está furiosa, sus ojos parecen ser más verdes de lo normal, intimidan a cualquiera, y es una de las ventajas que tiene en las peleas durante los torneos, es capaz de atemorizar a su contrincante con sólo mirarla fijamente, ya el modo en que usa las manos o las piernas termina sobrando.

—Sí, seguro los prefectos tendrán escalofríos al pensar en eso.

—Dragon Hall parece un sitio muy divertido, desearía estar ahí.

Levanto la cabeza de mi plato pero lo veo a los ojos para ver si dice esa última parte de verdad, pero la sonrisa en sus labios y el modo en que juega con una rebanada de durazno del pastel me dicen que quiere desviar la atención del tema porque habla con sinceridad, en verdad quisiera estar en Dragon Hall.

¿Será por la amistad que ha forjado con Evie?

¿Quiere ver más de cerca el brillo de los ojos de Mal?

¿Le gustaría conocer otra perspectiva de vida a la que está acostumbrado?

O… tal vez… ¿quiere estar más cerca de mí?

Me gustaría creer esa última opción, me gustaría saber si me echa de menos así como yo cuando nos apartamos por las mañanas para ir a la escuela, si siente lo mismo cuando me ve luego de un largo día, si me mira en el entrenamiento, si se toca pensando en mí, si sueña conmigo, si es que paso por su mente en algún momento del día, porque es como me dijeron Mal e Evie una vez, parece como si él no tuviera ojos para alguien más que no sea yo.

Sigo comiendo cuando termino de idealizar, con un silencio que no molesta, más bien sirve para asentar que no necesitamos ser la clase de personas que deben hablar todo el tiempo para mantener el interés, en su lugar parece que podemos llevar un ritmo más lento, pero cuando recuerdo que una de las fiestas importantes de Dragon Hall está por venir es cuando siento cosquilleos en las manos.

—Oye —le digo, rompiendo el agradable silencio y sintiéndome más nervioso.

—¿Qué?

—B-bueno, me preguntaba si… tú sabes, si… —me doy una bofetada interna ya que yo no suelo ser el que titubea, yo suelo ocasionar que las personas titubeen, que suspiren cuando paso y que se muerdan el labio cuando me miran caminar a su lado; soy yo quien lo provoca, no a la inversa, incluso cuando invierte nuestros roles sin siquiera notarlo—. ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo al baile anual de Halloween?

Su tenedor se queda a medio camino de su boca mientras se sonroja hasta las orejas, ensancha una sonrisa que no tolera antes de cubrirse el rostro con la mano, coloca la espalda contra la silla antes de encogerse, como si hubiese caminado desnudo por aquí o algo así, cosa que ya ha pasado y que no había producido una reacción como esa. Tomo un gran trago de agua mientras espero por su respuesta.

—¿Como tu…? —deja la pregunta en el aire, expectante de mi respuesta.

—Como mi cita, como mi chico, como quieras llamarlo, irás conmigo porque no aceptaré un no como respuesta —tomo su mano libre, entrelazo nuestros dedos firmemente y lo miro a los ojos, le dedico una sonrisa que lo hace sonrojar incluso más. Me río por lo bajo cuando, luego de besar sus nudillos, deja salir un chillido para nada masculino, y antes de que pueda apartar su mano la usa para acunar mi mejilla, levantándose antes de pararse junto a mí.

—Sí, quiero ir al baile de Halloween contigo, si prometes ir al baile de invierno de la Preparatoria conmigo, como mi cita, como mi chico, como quieras llamarlo, irás conmigo.

Tal vez mi día no estaba destinado a ser malo, quizá sólo se trataba de eventos aislados que coincidieron de un modo enfermizo, cuando se reclina sobre mí para unir sus labios contra los míos es cuando puedo llegar a esa conclusión. Suelto su mano para colocarla en su nuca, deslizo mis dedos entre su largo cabello mientras suspiro y cierro los párpados, él coloca sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello antes de empujar la mesa, haciendo un estruendo con los cubiertos al moverse contra los platos, para poder sentarse en mi regazo, su sitio favorito.

—Claro que iré, incluso seré tu cita para el baile de graduación, si eso quieres.

Ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a llegar más lejos de esto, lo sé porque sólo hacemos presiones, ninguno trata de meter la lengua en la boca del otro ni de dar una mordida, es una de las ocasiones en las que nos besamos de un modo tierno, casi como si fuera para sanar algún mal entendido, o como si nos disculpáramos por el modo rudo en el que solemos discutir, aunque nunca hablamos en serio.

Termino con un beso en su mejilla antes de colocar mi cabeza en su hombro, la ladeo y hundo mi rostro en su cuello, disfrutando del olor de la colonia que usa cada mañana, el suavizante de telas, y el aroma de su piel. Sus manos viajan por mi espalda, traza débiles círculos en mi chaleco mientras su cabeza también está sobre mi hombro, el único sonido que escucho es su sibilante respiración.

—Tú me haces muy feliz —afirmo luego de un par de minutos, estrujando mi abrazo y juntando su cuerpo más contra el mío.

—También me haces muy feliz, protegido, y guapo en especial.

Su pulgar juega con la perforación de mi oreja izquierda despreocupadamente, nos quedamos en silencio mientras el viento hace que las nubes se mueven en el cielo, ocultando y exponiendo al sol en intervalos desiguales, eso hasta que decide levantar la cabeza, besar mi nariz y acariciar mis mejillas, luego gira el torso para tomar su postre y darme un poco, hago muecas con cada bocado que me da y por el buen sabor que tiene, él sólo sonríe ampliamente, disfrutando de éste momento.

Si en verdad vamos tan en serio con lo nuestro entonces me puedo imaginar que algo así sería nuestra interacción si viviéramos solos.

—Quiero ganarte en Mario Kart —dice, limpiando las comisuras de mis labios con su lengua, algo que simplemente decidió hacer, sin previo aviso.

—Sólo puedes soñar con eso, _no_ vas a vencerme en eso, lo he jugado por años, además tenemos entrenamiento pronto y deberíamos prepararnos—su semblante se oscurece un poco, como si estuviera triste porque rechacé su oferta, así que simplemente cedo a él—, pero sólo un rato no nos haría daño.

—Genial, y veremos quién es el vencedor.

Se levanta y me ayuda a apilar los platos en la cocina, me hago cargo de ellos mientras enciende el videojuego y espera a que cargue, y estoy seguro de que lavar los platos no hará más feliz a papá, aunque no ha llamado ni enviado un molesto mensaje de texto, así que quizá está muy ocupado o simplemente lo dejó pasar.

Bueno, es mi papá, no creo que lo haya olvidado.

Me siento en mi sillón y él se acomoda a mi lado, mi brazo sobre sus hombros y su cabeza en mi hombro, mientras programa el juego para que entren todos los corredores en la competencia, pone la dificultad al máximo, lo único en lo que tiene consideración es en que podemos elegir las pistas, cinco nada más. Mientras mueve el cursor para elegir me pongo a pensar que en verdad no ha tenido la práctica que yo tengo en el juego, lo hemos intentado juntos varias veces pero termina frustrado al caerse de las pistas que no tienen bordes, por dar la vuelta en sitios incorrectos, o por terminar siempre en las últimas posiciones, eso si ni le terminan lanzando todos los objetos cuando está por ganar en, al menos, un honorable cuarto lugar, así que seguro lo programó de esa manera para que yo pueda divertirme mientras él termina el circuito y me hace compañía.

—Saqué un 8.5 en el examen sorpresa de Yen Sid hoy —digo mientras el tono de inicio de la carrera resuena en el primer circuito, el _Castillo de Bowser_ , aunque me veo obligado a decirle toda la verdad—, pero Evie me dio una galleta con las respuestas, así que no me siento del todo orgulloso.

—Yo le di esa idea —en ángulo de la cámara cambia, inicia la cuenta regresiva y él centra toda su atención en la pantalla de la televisión—, y no es algo original, una vez no estudié para un examen y copié algunas cosas en un par de galletas, las comí cuando terminé y saqué un 10, así que yo sí me siento orgulloso de ti.

Me besa en los labios tan rápido que me deja atónito, me quedo inmóvil y con el control del juego en las manos hasta que me doy cuenta que los demás están a un cuarto de la pista cuando yo apenas voy iniciando, Carlos va a la delantera del todo, y hace que su personaje, un Shy Guy naranja, derrape perfectamente en las curvas, consiguiendo los propulsores extra, le dé efecto a sus saltos y que tome las monedas necesarias para conseguir mayor velocidad, y me veo en un gran dilema cuando, en la última vuelta, apenas estoy por el cuarto lugar.

La derrota no puede ser parte de mí ahora, ni nunca, por eso me muerdo el labio inferior con un poco de fuerza mientras muevo los dedos en los botones, viendo que mi personaje, Toad, da una buena contienda ya que los dos vamos cabeza a cabeza, y no es algo que pasa sólo en la primera pista, en las cuatro que proceden, _Ruta Celeste_ , _Electródomo_ , y _Valle de Yoshi_ , ambos intentamos que el otro muerda el polvo, a veces me empuja y gruñe contra mi cuello para que pierda la concentración, se lo devuelvo soplando dentro de su oreja y cubriéndole los ojos, aunque no tiene buenos resultados porque continúa ganándome.

Ha estado practicando, mucho, supongo que es lo que hace cuando se levanta a tan tempranas horas de la mañana, y seguro le pide permiso a papá para jugar antes de ir a la escuela, eso si no lo ayuda con el desayuno, y ha aprendido todos los trucos que éste juego puede tener. Me siento bastante sorprendido.

—Bien, esto es el final —afirmo mientras la última pista, la _Senda Arcoíris_ del N64 se muestra en la pantalla, y estoy tan decidido a vencerlo que casi me puedo ver en medio de la sala de estar haciendo un ridículo baile de la victoria—, acepto que te rindas antes de que termines frustrado por caerte en todo momento.

—Me gustaría tomar una foto de tu rostro cuando te venza, y de todos modos estás debajo de mí por diez puntos, tú única oportunidad es que quede en doceavo lugar y tú en primero, y eso apenas te pondría en los tres mejores de la tabla.

—Apestas a desafío —le digo, arqueando la ceja derecha.

—A jugar.

Lo miro a los ojos antes de que la cuenta regresiva inicie, la determinación en ellos me produce escalofríos, casi me siento excitado al verlo así, pero la sensación se va cuando se aparta de mí para ir al otro sillón, supongo que para más libertad y para que ninguno haga trampa. Me muevo en el sillón para mirar directamente a la televisión, Toad en su pequeña moto está más que listo para la victoria, además ésta pista es mi favorita por mucho; simplemente no puedo perder, y no lo haré.

Mi primer error es presionar el acelerador antes de tiempo, mi motor estalla cuando todos los demás avanzan, lo miro de reojo cuando rueda los ojos y relaja los hombros, asegurándose una victoria más. La excitación acaba de esfumarse por completo de mi cuerpo, ahora me siento molesto porque me subestima.

Los dos tomamos las curvas de un modo impecable, justo en el borde para que el temor de caer, y perder, sea mayor, y en verdad su práctica ha sido bastante ya que a estas alturas ya se habría caído unas tres veces. Ahora va en primer lugar y yo lucho para mantenerme en el tercero, pero como se trata de un circuito de una sola vuelta los dos nos movemos ansiosamente en los sillones en el último tramo, la música de fondo acelera su ritmo y los dos nos movemos de modo más errático, yo me distraigo al ver la mitad de la pantalla de juego que le corresponde y choco contra un borde, mi caparazón rojo lo sigue hasta golpearlo en la penúltima curva y lo empujo con la motocicleta al pasar junto a él, sin tirarlo de la pista.

Cierro los párpados ya que el tramo que resta es recto, esbozo mi característica sonrisa de idiota arrogante mientras presiono el botón del acelerador hasta que el terror llena cada fibra de mi orgullo por lo que pasa después. El inconfundible sonido de un caparazón azul, surcando toda la pista para impactar al primer lugar, a mí, me hace prestarle atención de nuevo a la carrera, viendo que estaba a tres segundos de distancia de la línea de meta.

—No, no, ¡no! —el caparazón estalla y me hace caer de mi parapente, el tiempo suficiente de letargo para que el segundo lugar, el Shy Guy naranja, pase sobre mí y quede marcado como el primer lugar—. ¡Carajo!

Concluyo la vuelta en quinto lugar, e incluso así Toad saluda a la multitud electrónica, la sumatoria de puntos se realiza y la tabla de líderes queda hecha, él en primer lugar con 75 puntos perfectos mientras yo quedo en el cuarto con 61 puntos, presiona los botones para mostrar la ceremonia de premiación y obtener un trofeo dorado, luego aparece la pantalla principal y él apaga el juego.

Dejo el control sobre los cojines del sillón, de la nada toma mis mejillas y me besa en los labios, saco el pecho ya que no es algo que esperaba, estaba pensando en que estaría regodeándose y burlándose de mí, pero más bien parece que está sintiendo lástima por mí, y eso no me gusta.

—Y ahora sabes a perdedor —se relame los labios.

—Estoy demasiado ofendido justo ahora.

Ese es otro cambio que se ha producido en mí últimamente, si Carlos fuera otra persona le habría dicho que se fuera a la mierda y trataría de encontrar más de mil razones para justificar a qué se debió su victoria de principiante, pero el hecho de que está saliendo conmigo y que practicó para conseguir esto es lo que me impide hacerlo, simplemente dejo caer la cabeza hacia abajo, resignándome a que presuma de que acaba de vencerme en unos de mis videojuegos favoritos.

—Deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo, estoy seguro de que ganaré.

—Más tarde, ahora tenemos otro sitio en dónde estar.

—Podrías al menos decir que te vencí —me mira con ojos suplicantes, y sabe que no siempre puedo negarme a lo que pide cuando hace eso.

—Me ganaste, eres el mejor.

Lo beso en los labios y lo dejo de pie en la sala de estar, entro a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa y tomar mi pesado bolso de entrenamiento, veo la hora en la pantalla de mi teléfono, _**5:20**_ , me aseguro de que todo esté adentro, luego tomo mi botella de agua para llenarla, cuando salgo hacia la cocina lo veo de pie donde lo dejé, no muy dispuesto a dar una explicación, así que sólo entro en al siguiente cuarto del departamento para proseguir con mi rutina de casi todos los días.

—Hoy llegaré después de ti.

Derramo un poco de agua en el suelo, tomo un par de toallas de cocina para limpiar, luego termino de llenar mi botella y salgo a la sala de estar, viendo que está sentado en el sillón para dos personas, restriega sus manos angustiosamente una contra la otra y no levanta la mirada, como anticipando lo que voy a decir.

—Es la segunda vez que lo haces, antes ocurría una vez a la semana y había mucho intervalo de tiempo en cada ocasión —trato de mantener mi voz calmada, aunque lo que digo no me ayuda, y no estoy pensando bien lo que estoy diciendo, así que sólo guardo mi botella en uno de los compartimientos del bolso, cierro todas las cremalleras y la pongo en mi espalda—. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Hay un encargo que debo cumplir, te prometo estar ahí para entrenar.

Me arrodillo frente a él, lo hago levantar su rostro al colocar mis dedos debajo de su barbilla, me mira a los ojos y sí, si vista está en mí, pero su atención parece estar en alguna otra parte del universo. No me gustan esta clase de secretos, estoy seguro de que yo no guardo ninguno hacia él, no he hecho nada malo con nada ni con nadie, así que en verdad me gustaría una respuesta de lo que ocurre.

—¿Lo prometes? —dejo de tocarlo y mantiene la vista en mí, ahora su atención parece volver, aunque sea por un momento.

—Sí, lo prometo.

Presiono su frente contra la mía, acaricio el cabello de su nuca antes de suspirar y levantarme, dejo mis llaves en la cerradura de la puerta y salgo del departamento, de inmediato bajo las escaleras y me desplazo al costado derecho del edificio, el sitio con un pequeño jardín que nadie frecuenta, sólo quien está a cargo de la jardinería. Me coloco detrás de un arbusto, dejo que las canciones de mi teléfono suenen aleatoriamente en los auriculares mientras espero a que salga.

Espiar es malo, es uno de los muchos sinónimos que existen para justificar la falta de confianza, y el problema ni es que desconfíe de él, es sólo que nunca voy a llegar a ningún lado con las preguntas de aproximación que le hago, la falta de detalles de las misteriosas cosas que tiene que hacer cuando no llega conmigo a los entrenamientos son lo que me obliga a hacerlo, contrariado con lo que siento o no.

Asomo la cabeza del arbusto cuando escucho a alguien salir del edificio, mi teléfono marca que son las _**5:45**_ cuando Carlos cierra la puerta principal detrás de él, exhala un largo suspiro antes de empezar a caminar hacia la salida del conjunto. Espero dos minutos para que se distancie de mí, me vuelvo a poner el bolso en la espalda y camino por la misma ruta que está tomando, disminuyendo el paso ya que hay momentos en que lo hace, en otras ocasiones se detiene completamente y debo esconderme detrás de un muro, en otro arbusto, o de un auto.

Me siento extrañado al ver que en verdad está yendo en dirección al deportivo donde entrenamos, el avergonzamiento de mí mismo hace que mi culpa se sienta más pesada por haber desconfiado de él ya el encargo que debía hacer era ir a la lavandería, supongo que ese accidente con al malteada en su chaqueta favorita era más difícil de quitar como para que papá lo lograra.

Esbozo una sonrisa y casi apresuro el paso para poner mi brazo sobre sus hombros para caminar hasta que lleguemos a entrenar cuando se desvía en la calle siguiente a la izquierda, arqueo una ceja y me mantengo a distancia porque estamos a unas siete calles de llegar. Un tumulto de gente está en el exterior, llenan la calle de tal forma que apenas y puedo seguirle el paso, lo habría perdido de vista de no ser por su característico cabello y la forma en que la ropa negra contrasta con su piel, como una luz que llena la oscuridad de la noche. Tal vez… no, no lo creo.

Agrando los ojos cuando veo su casa, esa espantosa e imponente mansión se extiende a la mirada de todos, y es gracioso porque parece que todo el mundo prefiere caminar por la acera contraria, como si conocieran a la clase de mujer que vive dentro de esa casa, y si sus gritos son tan audibles como en esa ocasión que él y yo estuvimos ahí entonces entiendo por qué habrían de temer.

Entrecierro los ojos cuando la realidad se ajusta con lo que estoy viendo, lo que mi imaginación estaba formulando es cierto mientras avanza por el camino con adoquines que lleva hacia la puerta principal, la alarma parece estar desactivada y llega con pasos firmes hasta el pórtico, la gigantesca puerta se abre y su madre es la que lo recibe, toma la ropa cubierta con plástico negro y luego lo toma por el cuello para obligarlo a entrar, azotando la puerta detrás de ellos.

Él ha estado haciendo esto, ha estado volviendo a su casa cuando no está a mi lado en los entrenamientos, él decide regresar aquí para seguir siendo ése tipo de esclavo que me ha dicho que suele ser para su madre. Vuelve a esta clase de tratos, tal parece que no conoce otra forma de vivir.

Sólo tengo una pregunta mientras sigo caminando: ¿para qué lo hace?

* * *

—Vamos, gente, quiero ver que se esfuerzan, se acerca un fin de semana muy importante —dice el profesor Joseph en un tono neutro mientras camina por todo el salón de entrenamiento con el ceño fruncido, supervisando que hagamos todos los ejercicios como es debido, con máxima dedicación.

Ha estado sobre mí desde que llegué, aunque no tiene razón de ser ya que la primera hora de entrenamiento está reservada para los principiantes, pero más o menos lo entiendo ya que en la segunda hora no estoy en un rendimiento del cien por ciento, como suelo hacerlo siempre, pero es debido a lo que acaba de pasar, a que Carlos no ha dado la menor señal de existencia en el deportivo, además de que fue a su casa, ¡maldita sea! ¿En qué diablos está pensando?

Parecía contento viviendo con nosotros, lo veía en un estado de ánimo pleno ya que se le reconocía lo que hacía bien, papá le ayudaba a corregir lo que hacía mal, le ayudaba a Joel con sus tareas, incluso me decía cosas que hacía mal aunque no se lo pedía, le gustaba el modo en que papá le acariciaba el cabello, le gustaba dormir conmigo, salir conmigo, estar conmigo. ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? ¿Qué es lo que hacemos mal para que decida volver con Cruella?

—Jay, quiero ver más fuerza —dice mientras golpeo el saco de arena, le doy un par de patadas antes de sostenerlo, para que la cadena no se rompa por el balanceo tan violento que tiene.

Respiro profundo un par de veces antes de retomar mi posición de combate y darle otra ronda de golpes al saco, utilizando el reflejo en los espejos para mirar la puerta principal del salón, esperando ver su distintiva cabeza blanca con negro al entrar a toda velocidad, quitarse los zapatos y tomar lo que reste de entrenamiento, diría que falta poco a juzgar por el sudor que empapa mi camiseta, que corre por mi cuello y por mis brazos, pero es por la presión constante que tiene el profesor Joseph sobre mí, y hoy particularmente no sé cuánto más vaya a soportar.

—Cambio de ejercicios —ordena, sonando con hartazgo—. Jay, conmigo.

Me preparo con todo mi equipo de protección, me lazo al suelo para hacer un par de flexiones antes de ponerme de pie, viendo que el profesor Joseph sólo tiene sus guantes puestos mientras yo tuve que protegerme las espinillas, pecho, cabeza y entrepierna. Va a darme una buena golpiza, es seguro.

—Quiero ver lo motivado que estás.

Estira el puño para que choquemos guantes, lo hago y me muevo de manera circular en el pequeño sitio que tenemos para pelear, viendo hasta el más mínimo de sus movimientos ya que un descuido podría tenerme agonizando en el suelo. Se abalanza sobre mí con fintas de golpes, lo que sí da con fuerza son las patadas en mis muslos o mi estómago, es entonces cuando tengo la oportunidad de golpearle la cara o el estómago, aunque no es eficiente ya que es mucho más veloz que yo, mueve la cabeza hacia atrás para esquivar mis ataques y se desplaza rápidamente.

Dejo salir el aire por la nariz y me abalanzo de nuevo, más decidido para que vea mi motivación, cuando se cubre el rostro lo pateo en el estómago, continúo con esos ataques ya que lo hago retroceder de a poco, cuando baja las manos para tratar de sujetar mi pierna le doy un golpe lateral en la oreja izquierda, me detengo de inmediato por si hubo alguna lesión, y lo único que veo es su rostro enrojecido.

—¡¿Crees que eso me dolió?! —me grita, tomando la característica posición de pelea que tiene, mueve las manos como si se tratara de la cabeza de una serpiente que está al acecho, lo cual me hace ponerme más a la defensiva porque nunca he podido vencerlo cuando decide luchar así—. ¡Creí que podías hacerlo mejor!

Hoy no es la excepción a eso, finta con un puño para que me descubra y pueda darme en la cara con el otro, me golpea en el estómago con firmeza en sus ataques, patea con tal fuerza que logra debilitar mis rodillas y los músculos de mis piernas, me hace retroceder cada vez más, y cuando trato de darle una patada en la cabeza no retraigo la pierna lo suficientemente rápido, la toma y con un derribe en mi pierna de apoyo es cuando termino completamente en el suelo, con un sonido tan profundo que todavía lo puedo escuchar en mis oídos.

Me quito la careta y dejo mi cabeza contra el suelo, respiro por la nariz ya que el dolor está haciéndose más presente en todo mi cuerpo, incluso llega a sitios donde antes no me había llegado a doler después de un combate.

—Eso fue patético, espero que cambies tu estrategia si quieres ganar—lo veo y su rostro todavía sigue rojo por el enojo que está sintiendo.

—Sé que puedo ganar, voy a hacerlo —me incorporo sólo para sentarme.

—Ah, ¿en serio? Con lo que acabo de ver es algo que será muy difícil.

—¡Voy a ganar! —me pongo de pie y levanto mi voz, escucho la risa burlona de Mal resonando por todo el salón mientras los demás se quedan callados ya que rompí una de las reglas implícitas que hay aquí: nunca responderle al profesor.

—No quiero verte hasta que cambies de actitud, eso o hasta que demuestres que en verdad quieres ganar.

—Bien, ¡bien! Como sea, no necesito esto hoy.

Fulmino con la mirada a todos los demás cuando se me quedan viendo, Ben y Doug me miran con una mueca que dice "lo siento, hermano", mientras las chicas se contienen para soltarse a reír, incluso con todo lo que pasamos en la escuela hoy. Chad y Charlotte se ríen entre ellos, se atreven a señalarme y antes de que me lance sobre ellos el profesor Joseph se aclara la garganta, recordándome el ultimátum.

Me quito todas mis protecciones y las meto de mala gana en mi bolso, lo pongo en mi espalda y no miro hacia atrás, justo cuando estoy en el marco de la puerta es cuando Carlos decide entrar, con la respiración agitada y con sudor corriendo por los costados de su rostro. Nos miramos a los ojos y parece que la eternidad está en juego, no puedo ver nada en ellos que no sean disculpas, pero cuando abre la boca para hablar simplemente paso a su lado, me pongo los auriculares en las orejas y comienzo a correr, fuera del deportivo y de vuelta al departamento.

¿Por qué, por qué, por qué? Simplemente no puedo formularme otra pregunta que no sea esa, y aunque una pregunta así sea productora de respuestas cerradas no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, en formular otras ideas más sobre sus razones.

Puedo apostar que, incluso si le gusta estar conmigo como mi chico, no está tan cómodo con la siempre presente compañía de papá y Joel, tal vez quiere hacer cosas diferentes y por eso quiere regresar a lo de siempre, tal vez sólo está harto de mí, quizá no le gusta que haya cambiado de la persona a quien conoció en primer lugar y que probablemente le gustaba, al arrogante y coqueto, pero en verdad no le puedo culpar por esos cambios, el único culpable soy yo.

Ni siquiera me molesto en realizar una escala para dejar mis cosas, sólo subo hasta mi refugio en la azotea, dejo todo en el suelo y me dejo caer boca abajo sobre las colchonetas de hule espuma que tomé de la tienda de papá sin permiso, dejo mis brazos inertes a los lados mientras trato de recuperarme por el esfuerzo físico y lucho internamente para alejar a mi estúpido llanto sin sentido además de las ganas que tengo de gritarle al mundo que se vaya al carajo.

Es estúpido llorar por algo así, odio llorar, pero cada persona tiene los motivos que sean para actuar o hacer lo que se les pegue la maldita gana, pero en verdad esperaba ser en quien Carlos pudiera sostenerse por completo.

Tal vez lo pronto en que se dio todo no me dejó ver que no soy apto para él.

Siempre puede ser peor, siempre puede ser peor.

No hago mucho cuando la puertecilla que lleva a la azotea se abre y golpea contra el suelo, escucho el esfuerzo que hace para subir pero simplemente no me quiero mover, ahora ni siquiera quiero estar aquí, sólo quiero subir hasta la copa de un árbol y quedarme ahí hasta mañana, o hasta nunca, lo que pase primero.

—En serio quise estar ahí, lo juro, mi encargo fue…

—¿Soy un buen novio?

Mi voz se quiebra con la pregunta, la estúpida pregunta que mi destructiva imaginación puede formular ahora, es más que nada una pregunta de pánico, es como si algo dentro de mí quisiera que ese pilar estuviera firme para que no haga caer al resto de cosas que me forman, y no entiendo por qué me estoy angustiando, lo hacía bien hasta hace no más de veinte minutos, y ahora me siento otra vez como el inexperto en relaciones de pareja, y sigo siéndolo aunque él sea el primero.

—Jay, vamos —no me di cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de mí hasta que escucho su voz a centímetros de distancia, pone una mano en mi hombro sudoroso y me pongo rígido, no obstante no hago nada para apartarla—. No sé qué se te metió en la cabeza, no sé por qué corriste cuando me viste, pero sabes que sí lo eres.

—Mientes —sigo sin mirarlo, y sigo con voz temblorosa.

—No, no miento, te lo dije esta tarde, me haces feliz y…

—Mientes sobre tu encargo, estuviste en tu casa —su mano desaparece de mi hombro, esa no es una sorpresa, la sorpresa es que su mano regresa y ahora me da palmadas, como si me estuviera reconfortando, y la alejo porque no lo quiero.

—¿C-cómo sabes que…?

—Estuve siguiéndote, porque me ocultabas que lo hacías —ahora es más notorio que yo soy el culpable de los desastres constantes en las cosas buenas que me pasan, que sólo yo tengo la culpa de hacer que todo siempre pueda ser peor.

—Jay… no es fácil de explicar —giro la cabeza a la izquierda para que aparezca en mi vista periférica, tiene la cabeza gacha y las manos entre sus piernas, nervioso.

—Sí que lo es, simplemente puedes decir que no te gusta estar aquí, que somos aburridos, que hay algo que no te agrada y que por eso vuelves, es fácil.

—No, y no se trata de eso —afirma, evadiendo, y eso sólo hace que me sienta más frustrado por volver a lo mismo.

—¿Entonces de qué se trata? Dilo, por favor, quiero ayudar.

Sé que estoy siendo un imbécil con él, lo reconozco, pero es precisamente eso lo que quiero evitar, saber qué es lo que le aqueja para poder encontrar un modo de serle de apoyo, como es que lo dijo cuando hablamos sobre lo que lo llevó a recurrir a mí cuando más lo necesitaba.

—N-no se trata de ti, ni de tu papá a Joel, todos son muy buenos conmigo —se frota la nariz y no está llorando, así que quizá también lo está evitando—, es sólo que n-no quiero ser una carga, p-para ti ni para nadie.

Me quedo en silencio ante la respuesta automática que venía a mi boca, que no lo es y cosas similares, pero es la vulnerabilidad con la que habla, el modo en que junta las piernas a su pecho y las rodea con sus brazos, lo que hace que me detenga a pensar un poco en cómo me estoy comportando, en cómo soy demandante al pedirle que se sincere conmigo aunque él no lo quiera así. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

—Carlos, yo…

—He vuelto a casa porque mamá se ha comportado muy bien conmigo, Jasper y Horace me dijeron que quería verme y así lo he hecho desde entonces, la ayudo con sus encargos y ella me recibe, charla conmigo y a veces hacemos cosas juntos, ayer vimos un poco de televisión hasta que tuve que irme, ella no quería que me fuera de nuevo y me miró fijamente, le dije que aún no podíamos volver a estar juntos en el mismo lugar, por el bien de ambos —relaja los hombros y se pasa las manos por los ojos, luego me mira tan fijamente que casi me hace retroceder—, además cierra la boca, no sé por qué te digo todo esto, tú también escondes cosas.

—¿De qué diablos…?

—¿Quién es Scarlett? —miro a todos lados excepto a sus ojos por la incomodo de tener que contarle sobre ella. Carlos sabe cosas, su tipo de personalidad, callada, reservada y de bajo perfil, son la clase de cualidades que empatan con un espía, y éste pecoso espía en particular acaba de ver cosas en sitios donde no hay tales, sin importar qué vio en un sitio donde no establecí un límite. Mierda.

—Es una amiga.

—¿Una amiga que te invita a salir? —el giro que tomó todo es impresionante.

—Todos los amigos se invitan a salir —justifico.

—¿Y a todos tus amigos les envías un vídeo donde estás metiendo tu mano en tu ropa interior y te responden con fotos de chicas desnudas y besándose?

Acabo de meterme en un callejón sin salida por la astucia de sus preguntas y la forma en que mantiene la compostura en una situación que desquiciaría a quien sea, es esa clase de metáfora en la cual dicho callejón tiene muros altos, los que se disponen a aplastar a quien está en medio de ellos cuando se mueven, y sólo hay una salida, correr hacia adelante, hacia la cruda y cruel verdad.

—¿Me engañas con ella? —su voz se rompe, derribando todas mis defensas.

De inmediato me levanto, rodeo su pequeña y temblorosa figura en mis brazos cuando deja salir el primer sollozo, dejo una innumerable cantidad de besos en su cabeza y nos mezo lentamente adelante y atrás, tratando de calmarlo, y es raro que no me haya apartado. Tal vez cree en mi inocencia, pero no dejo de pensar que soy el más grande idiota por haber dado por sentado que nada de ella volvería a ser visto, que simplemente se olvidaría de mí.

¡Estoy haciendo un caos! Ni siquiera llegamos a interactuar de ese modo.

—Estaba ayudándote en tus niveles de Candy Crush y esa molesta burbuja de mensajes que aparece en el momento más inoportuno se atravesó en mi jugada, dijo que incluso si a mí no me interesaban las chicas ella quería salir contigo, que ella y esa otra chica querían conocerte —se refugia en mi pecho, aferra mi camiseta en su puño y continúa sollozando—. Dime que no es cierto, sólo dime que no lo es.

—Deja de hablar, me agregó en Facebook pero no estoy engañándote con ella, con ella ni con nadie más, me dijo que podríamos salir los cuatro y le di falsas esperanzas respecto a eso, es algo que nunca va a ocurrir.

—¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de eso? —su voz suena más calmada, temblorosa un poco pero mucho más calmada.

—Porque confías en mí…

—Me seguiste a lo que hago, tú no confías en mí.

—Lo hago, la cuestión fue que no pude ver que algo te incomodaba, lo tenías muy escondido —separo su cabeza de mi pecho para mirarlo a los ojos, viendo que todo esto fue un manojo de malos entendidos y exageraciones de mi parte—. Sabes que nunca lo digo en serio, pero ahora en verdad lamento haberme comportado así, fui un idiota acosador y me desprecio por haberlo hecho.

—Aún no sé si te creo respecto a ella.

—Borraré su perfil si es lo que quieres, de todos modos sus publicaciones son muy aburridas, además te tengo a ti, nadie más me llama la atención.

Se ríe por lo bajo antes de colocar su cabeza en mi hombro, y no lo interpreto como una burla hacia lo que dije, más bien suena como si se acordara de algo.

—Sabes, es gracioso, ese día que me embriagaste, porque eso hiciste, Ally me dijo algo similar, que no parece que tengas ojos para alguien más que no sea yo.

—Te diré algo más gracioso, Mal e Evie me dijeron lo mismo una vez, que tú no pareces fijarte en nadie más que no sea yo.

—Ciertamente no lo hago —levanta la cabeza y me mira con ojos vidriosos.

—Y ciertamente no me importa nadie más que no seas tú.

El beso procede a eso, otro beso asquerosamente tierno, el que se humedece por las lágrimas que resbalan por sus mejillas, las cuales trato de apartar mientras sus labios siguen junto a los míos a la par que sonreímos como tontos, mientras rodea mi cuello con sus delgados brazos y se sienta a horcajadas sobre mí, sólo para estar más cómodo con el modo en que lo abrazo, en que lo conforto.

Esto fue un gran bache en nuestro camino, y sé que no fue la mejor forma de darle solución, ni siquiera estoy seguro de que se haya solucionado, pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es de que podremos reponernos de ello, no somos perfectos y nadie lo es, sólo somos un par de chicos en las pruebas y tribulaciones de su primera relación de pareja, sin saber lo que vaya a pasar al respecto en el futuro.


	13. Valiente

Lo sé, lo sé, tomó un siglo pero aquí está el capítulo nuevo, decidí incluir a Harry, Gil y Uma sólo porque me gustaron mucho sus personajes, y el contexto se presta para que aparezcan. En fin, directo al punto, fav, follow o review, disfrútenlo :)

* * *

 **Valiente**

Odio despertar temprano en un fin de semana, y hacerlo en un maldito sábado me hace gruñir antes de apagar el estridente sonido de mi alarma, ruedo hacia el muro y me acurruco en las mantas, hundiendo la nariz y esperanzado de volver a dormir ya que el cielo apenas se ve ligeramente iluminado.

Tuve que pedirle una enorme disculpa al profesor Joseph para poder entrenar de nuevo, tuve que morderme la lengua toda la semana en los momentos cuando quería responder a sus "comentarios constructivos" hacia mí, cuando decía que no me veía del todo comprometido con el torneo, y que hoy vería si hablaba en serio.

Soy arrogante y engreído, todos lo saben, y también sé que sí puedo ganar, he estado en esta clase de cosas por años, conozco mis limitantes y lo que puedo hacer cuando algo se me mete a la cabeza, por eso detesto que me subestimen.

Los tranquilos tarareos me hacen girar de nuevo, abro los párpados para verlo recostado sobre las mantas, tan perfectamente tendida que podría flotar sobre ellas para no arruinar lo inmaculado de su labor. Por el hecho de tener el uniforme puesto, las manos entrelazadas descansando sobre su estómago, y mirar al techo mientras tararea, sé que lo ha hecho por horas, lo que significa que no pudo dormir anoche cuando se quedó inmóvil mientras yo caía en el reino de los sueños.

Me quito las mantas de encima e, incluso con la puerta entrecerrada, el frío aire de la mañana me hace estremecer, mi ropa interior ajustada y no traer camiseta encima no me ayudan mucho, es culpa de la calurosa noche. Me estiro para despertar completamente y escuchar el crujido de mis articulaciones, giro la cabeza en su dirección para notar que me mira con su labio inferior preso entre sus dientes y con sus grandes ojos observando cada rincón de mí.

—A menos que vayas a venir aquí, te sugiero que dejes de babear.

—Tengo más cosas en qué pensar —dice, manteniendo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras regresa la vista al techo.

—¿Al menos dormiste? —bajo las piernas del colchón y me pongo una manta sobre la cintura, que sigue tibia—. Usas los sábados para dormir un poco más.

—No pude en toda la noche, lo intenté pero cada vez era más difícil, y estaba plenamente despierto antes de que el sol empezara a salir.

—¿Asustado? —estiro el pie derecho junto a su mano, suspira rápidamente antes de tomarlo y trazar perezosos círculos en mi empeine, rasca en la planta, lo que me hace cosquillas, e incluso toma mis dedos para jugar con ellos.

—Mi imaginación estuvo demasiado activa.

No me ve cuando ruedo los ojos y levanto ambas cejas, estiro el brazo para desconectar mi teléfono del cargador y entro a YouTube, de inmediato que veo el historial de vídeos recientes me doy cuenta de que la angustia mostrada ayer en su rostro mientras utilizaba mi teléfono en la sala de estar no se debía en lo más mínimo a la dificultad de los niveles en Candy Crush.

—Fracturas en torneos de artes marciales, cuadriplejia por caídas, peleadores de kung-fu mueren en competencia, perro que habla —leo en voz alta y lo escucho reír pero no le doy importancia, aunque sí es algo gracioso—. No vas a morir, si es lo que temes.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro? —deja su mano sobre mi tobillo.

—He estado en muchas competencias, si llegas ahí con esas ideas en la cabeza entonces todo te dará miedo, más miedo que el que sientes todo el tiempo.

—No tengo miedo todo el tiempo.

—¡Woof, woof!

Su mano se tensa firmemente en mi tobillo, quizá por la adrenalina producto del miedo a mi ladrido o porque quería aclarar un punto que no se abordó sobre fuerza física, pero si le da un golpe así a su contrincante y con la misma fuerza que impone en mi tobillo entonces no tiene nada de qué preocuparse en absoluto.

—¡No vuelvas a hacerlo nunca! —retuerce todos los dedos de mi pie con su mano libre, un buen movimiento ya que estaba por retraer mi pierna.

—¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¡Sueltamente! ¡Lo uso para patear llorones!

Lo hace, me suelta y de inmediato mi tobillo y dedos se entumen, el hormigueo producido es incómodo y doloroso, pero es la prueba total de que tiene fuerza en sus pequeños músculos, hoy lo demostrará.

—Como sea, tú y tu excesiva imaginación no deben preocuparse, el profesor Joseph o yo estaremos al tanto de ti —ladea la cabeza a la izquierda, la sonrisa se borra y es suplida por algo en sus ojos, como si se hubiese conmovido por lo que le dije—. Yo te cuidaré, lo prometo, y si alguien te lastima le arrancaré la cabeza.

Suspira, aliviado, y con eso concluyo nuestras payasadas de cada mañana, me estiro una vez más antes de ponerme y abrir mis cajones, saco lo que necesito para vestirme mientras él también se estira, gruñe dolorosamente y su camiseta se levanta un poco en su estómago, permitiéndome ver su piel y la flexión de sus músculos con cada movimiento. Tal vez después, tal vez después.

Estiro las cobijas y les pongo las almohadas encima, a comparación de lo que él hizo más bien parece que a mi cama le cayó una bomba nuclear, hay secciones de las sábanas que están abultadas, pero como no soy la clase de persona que pierde el tiempo para tender una cama simplemente lo dejó así, tomo mi bolso que está listo desde anoche y salgo de la habitación, con él siguiendo mis pasos.

Sorprendentemente hay desayuno en la mesa, arqueo la ceja y giro la cabeza hacia la habitación de papá, viendo la puerta cerrada y una nota adhesiva al frente: _Los veremos allá, todos sus eventos de apertura son aburridos y largos_. Siento la pizca de entremetimiento por parte de Joel pero no me importa, pongo otra nota debajo con la dirección del lugar donde será el torneo, luego acompaño a Carlos en la mesa, sólo mira el sándwich, el vaso de leche y la manzana que papá preparó.

—Come, vas a necesitarlo —le ordeno mientras muerdo mi sándwich, el cual sabe muy bien para sólo ser mayonesa, mostaza, queso, jamón y pan.

—No tengo hambre —le da dos sorbos al vaso, se limpia las comisuras de los labios y lo deja ahí—, sé que si como algo voy a vomitarlo más tarde.

—Y tenías que decirlo mientras mastico, gracias —se ríe por lo bajo cuando finjo que me cuesta trabajo pasar el bocado, luego le doy otra mordida—, será un día muy ajetreado, muy probablemente estaremos ahí hasta el anochecer, por eso te digo que comas algo ahora, si lo haces más tarde podría pesar en tu rendimiento.

—Estaré bien.

Levanto los hombros y sigo comiendo mientras él se mira las uñas, le echo vistazos de vez en cuando mientras mastico la manzana, pero parece más decidido a no charlar y a verificar que todo esté en orden dentro de su mochila. Cuando termino levanto todo lo que puedo balancear en mis manos, pongo los platos sucios en su lugar, tomo la larga bolsa de sándwiches del refrigerador y meto el que no se comió, la bolsa que me ayudó a preparar antes de irnos a dormir.

No bromeaba cuando le dije que estaríamos ahí todo el día, en verdad esa clase de eventos se pueden prolongar por horas, por eso la comida, y confío totalmente en que Mal, Evie, Ben y Doug también llevarán algo de comer.

Nos cepillamos los dientes frente al espejo del lavabo, él lo hace con seriedad mientras yo levanto las cejas a mi reflejo, como si estuviera coqueteando conmigo mismo, como lo hacen los gemelos Gastón al pasar frente a una superficie reflejante cuando creen que nadie los ve, me levanto las mangas hasta los hombros y flexiono mis bíceps, Carlos rueda los ojos y escupe la pasta dental.

—Demasiada arrogancia por una mañana, escuché de eso pero hoy lo creo.

—Aguarda a que estemos ahí —respondo con el cepillo dental todavía dentro de mi boca—, me verán por dos cosas.

—¿Porque tienes demasiado de ello? —arquea la ceja derecha.

—Eso y porque estoy saliendo con el chico más lindo de la ciudad.

Lo beso en la mejilla para dejar una mancha azul en su piel, arruga la nariz, la limpia y usa jabón para eliminar el olor a menta, termina con eso antes de tomarme de la nariz e ir a sentarse en la sala de estar, lo distingo por el sonido que hacen los cojines al restregarse unos contra otros. Termino con mi rutina matutina, me lavo la cara y utilizo un poco de agua en mi cabello para aplacarlo y atarlo en una coleta simple, para ahorrarme tiempo de preparación.

Nos cercioramos de no olvidar nada antes de salir del departamento, los dos dejamos salir un suspiro veloz, el mío es para externar la euforia que me hace sentir el torneo, él suyo no sabría decir qué expresa, caminamos hacia la salida del conjunto y dejamos que la puerta de entrada de azote, para despertar al guardia.

Mientras caminamos hacia el deportivo con paso ligeramente acelerado, ya que es algo tarde y ahí nos reuniremos con todos los demás para llegar en autobús al estadio de prácticas, me doy cuenta del lento proceso de despertar que tiene la Isla de los Perdidos, nombre curioso para el vecindario: los locales comerciales abren sus puertas lentamente, los puestos ambulantes se colocan en la calle, incluso los perros callejeros, de los que él se esconde, despiertan de un letargo especial que se produce en el fin de semana, y yo me estoy perdiendo todo eso; pero lo vale.

Estoy aliviado al ver que Mal e Evie apenas bajan del autobús que pasa a dos calles cuando nosotros llegamos, corren la corta distancia que falta, el aquelarre de niños pequeños está listo para subir al autobús y algunos están dentro de los autos individuales, otros más corren por la calle diciendo que ganaran hoy, y el profesor Joseph nos saluda con la cabeza mientras charla con las madres de Dean y Lizzy.

—Buenos días a todos —dice Carlos, jovial, saluda con la mano y sonríe. No recuerdo la última vez que habló de un modo tan audible, no estoy muy seguro de que antes haya hablado con más de cinco personas al mismo tiempo, y algo de todo eso me hace colocar mi brazo sobre sus hombros, sonriendo también.

El papá de Ben nos deja sentarnos sobre la parte frontal de su auto mientras come un desayuno de donas y café con Bella, se ven muy contentos con algo tan simple, incluso nos ofrecen de la enorme caja que tienen y todos tomamos una, menos Carlos que las rechaza cortésmente y miente diciendo que comió antes.

Miro un punto en la nada mientras como y pienso en que no hubo la reacción que esperaba cuando me vieron besar a Carlos en el salón, incluso aunque fuera una simple sombra de un beso suele bastar algo tan lacónico para que el mundo estalle en críticas o miradas desdeñosas. Quizá a nadie le interesa algo así, quizá mi idea de ser un modelo a seguir para los pequeños fue errónea aunque algunos sí dijeron que querían ser como yo al crecer.

—Bien, hora de irnos —dice el profesor Joseph cuando Hannah y su familia llegan, veo la hora en la pantalla de mi teléfono y gruño por lo bajo. _**8:00 am.**_

Bajamos del auto y caminamos al autobús, las puertas se abren y pedimos los asientos de la última fila, colocamos nuestras cosas en la repisa sobre nosotros mientras Carlos se queda junto a la ventana y yo en el pasillo junto a la salida de emergencias, Mal e Evie se quedan frente a nosotros, y aún así Mal me mira y levanta su labio superior, casi gruñendo, como si creyera que le daría los asientos.

Tomo las piernas de Carlos y las coloco sobre las mías mientras esperamos, levanto su pantalón hasta sus rodillas y acaricio el vello de sus espinillas, le doy mi sudadera para que haga un cojín en su espalda y me deja hacer eso mientras me muerdo el labio inferior. Podría silenciar la charla que quiero iniciar y seguir así, sin generar conflictos, pero esa parte de mí que disfruta traer a flote los temas de conversación más incómodos entra en juego.

—Aún tengo un par de preguntas —me mira de reojo, arqueo la ceja cuando lo hace y entiende que no me refiero a más cuestiones sobre su miedo a lo que pueda pasar hoy, es sobre aspectos que le confieren sólo a él. Suspira de nuevo.

—Hazlas, trataré de responderlas.

El autobús enciende su motor con un profundo rugido, me acomodo en mi asiento cuando comenzamos a movernos y entramos a la calle principal para un viaje de máximo quince minutos.

—¿Cómo sabe tu autobús dónde recogerte todas las mañanas? —digo cuando pongo la espalda en el respaldo del asiento. No es una pregunta trivial, incluso si me quiero acercar a otros temas, en serio tengo dudas sobre otras cosas superfluas.

—Dije en la escuela que vivía con un primo lejano porque estaban aniquilando a las plagas que teníamos en mi casa.

—¿Tenías más amigos antes de conocernos? —frunce el ceño con esa pregunta.

—Harry y Jace, son hijos de los empleados de mamá, y no eran mis amigos, más bien estaban forzados a pasar el rato conmigo.

—¿Mascotas?

—Beelzebub, una gata que mamá llevó a un refugio de animales, no la he visto desde entonces.

—Hay una con ese nombre en los pasillos de Dragon Hall, es algo así como una mascota, y tiene un gusto enfermizo por lanzar zarpazos a todo el mundo.

—Aunque si es ella estoy seguro de que le va mejor ahí que en mi casa, no corre el riesgo de que mamá le lance cosas si la vea —suspira, como si extrañara a la susodicha gata—. ¿Y tú?

—Dos anguilas, Lagan y Derelict, son monstruosamente grandes y papá los tiene en su tienda, aunque estoy seguro que se las comió hace mucho tiempo.

—No creo que lo haya hecho, si son tus mascotas y las quieres no lo haría.

—Alguien hambriento puede hacer cualquier cosa —me empuja, luego se ríe por lo bajo—. Siguiente pregunta, ¿soy un buen novio? —rueda los ojos.

—Sí, Jay, sí, lo eres, uno muy bueno, así que deja de preocuparte por eso, si en algún momento dejas de serlo te daré un golpe en la cara.

—¿Woof, woof?

—Ya basta.

Antes de proceder con la siguiente pregunta escucho risillas y el inconfundible sonido de una cámara al tomar una ráfaga de fotos, miro al frente cuando la pantalla del teléfono de Evie se esconde en el asiento, las risillas se escuchan antes de que aparezca de nuevo, listo para tomar más, y me apresuro a detenerla.

—Es una foto grupal, Jay. ¡Sonrían!

Ladea su teléfono y cuando ellas aparecen en la parte inferior de la pantalla le creo, pongo mi brazo sobre sus hombros y lo acerco a mí, los cuatro sonreímos en una, nos mostramos serios en otra, y finalmente toma otra donde mostremos que vamos a ganar, para la cual vuelvo a levantar mis mangas hasta mis hombros y flexiono mis bíceps, Carlos levanta los puños frente a su rostro, Mal mira fijamente al teléfono, e Evie arquea la ceja izquierda además de levantar su puño libre.

—Las quiero —le ordeno cuando coloco mi pecho sobre el asiento de Mal, así veo que Evie le envía todas las fotos a su mamá—, todas.

—Claro, claro, sólo necesito que mami les dé un retoque en la computadora, desde que le enseñé los filtros de Instagram nos pidió lecciones a mí y a Doug un sobre algunos programas —Carlos no tarda mucho para colocarse de la misma forma que yo, e incluso juega con el cabello de Evie, lo alisa entre sus dedos antes de comenzar a separar mechones.

—¿Al fin aceptó que estás saliendo con él? —le pico las mejillas con un dedo y se sonroja cuando le comento sobre eso, Mal sólo se ríe burlonamente.

—Se hace a la idea, sigue creyendo que merezco algo mejor.

—Doug es afortunado de salir con alguien como tú, eres muy bonita —dice Carlos, terminando con la trenza que estaba haciendo con su cabello.

—Oh, gracias cariño, eres un encanto —Evie se estira para besarle la mejilla—. Aunque yo me sigo preguntando qué tiene un bruto como Jay que te gusta tanto.

—Es como un esponjoso oso de felpa cuando se lo propone —pone su cabeza en mi hombro, luego la separa para darme un golpe en el mismo lugar.

—Claro, uno que seguramente huele muy mal.

—Bueno, al menos no tengo que esconderme, como tú lo haces de Ben.

—Y hablando de él, nos está mirando justo ahora —musita Evie mientras mira su teléfono, admirando la trenza que hizo Carlos.

—Apuesto diez dólares a que Ben admitirá su amor por Mal hoy —afirma él en mi dirección, sonando demasiado seguro para ser algo que saldría de su boca.

—Doblo tu apuesta a que lo hará en el próximo entrenamiento.

—Púdranse todos —dice ella, encogiéndose en su asiento.

—Mal, modales —la regaña Evie.

—Al diablo con eso, ellos son fastidiosos.

Carlos y yo chocamos cinco, luego pongo mi cabeza sobre su regazo mientras trenza el cabello de Evie, dejo los párpados cerrados antes de levantar su camiseta para hundir mi nariz en su estómago, presionando mis labios contra su suave piel, casi gruñendo, mientras siento cómo se estremece y se le dificulta respirar.

Podría aventurarme más y atender al creciente bulto contra mi nuca, pero no puedo hacerlo ya que el autobús disminuye gradualmente la velocidad, hace maniobras y cuando me levanto, además de ver que tiene el rostro totalmente enrojecido, me doy cuenta de que finalmente llegamos al estadio.

—Recuerden todos, ésta es una fiesta competitiva, no estamos aquí para avivar riñas o para hacer enemigos, venimos para demostrarles nuestra dedicación.

Todos asentimos por las palabras del profesor Joseph y nos levantamos, las puertas del autobús se abren y bajamos lentamente, nos arremolinamos ahí y luego avanzamos como un grupo de competidores que son un sinónimo de unidad; Ben, Mal, Evie, Doug, Carlos y yo nos mantenemos juntos, caminando detrás de todos.

Distingo a algunos competidores ya que he tenido que pelear contra ellos en varias ocasiones, otros son carne fresca, como Carlos, además la amplia gama de colores y escudos representativos me hace sonreír, por ver que la divulgación de estos eventos es tan grande, como lo es el tourney en sus respectivas temporadas.

—¡Hola, chicos! —me encojo mientras giro la cabeza hacia la eufórica voz.

Gil, el hermano menor de los gemelos Gastón, nos saluda antes de acercarse a nosotros, nos da un apretón de manos, un abrazo y palmadas en la espalda a cada uno, a las chicas las besa en el dorso de la mano, y ahora estoy seguro de que algo raro pasa con él ya que saluda a Carlos como si lo conociera desde hace décadas.

—Es muy bueno verlos a todos, los echaba mucho de menos —se mantiene sonriente, y no me cohíbo al ladear la cabeza, sintiéndome bastante confundido.

—Hola, Gil —decimos todos mientras Mal mira a Ben burlonamente.

—¿Dónde están Harry y el Camarón Uma? —pregunta, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Ben, con la esperanza de incomodarlo.

—Uh, Harry estaba por aquí hace un minuto… —estira el cuello para buscarlo, al no encontrarlo se encoge de hombros—, y Uma llegará un poco tarde.

—Típico de los camarones.

—No sabía que los camarones tenían comportamientos típicos.

—Yo no sabía que conocías la palabra comportamiento —Mal arremete contra él, y Gil sólo sonríe antes de golpearse la cabeza con un dedo.

—Tampoco yo, supongo que tiene que ver con las aburridas clases nuevas de la escuela, la Preparatoria Serpent ya no es lo mismo.

—La escuela no es aburrida —dice Carlos, sonando más como algo que habría dicho en un soliloquio, no es voz alta.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo, eres de Dragon Hall y estás acostumbrado.

—De hecho está en la Preparatoria Auradon, conmigo y con Doug —interviene Ben, haciendo a un lado la tarea de Mal para hacerlo sentir incómodo.

—Esa sí es una escuela aburrida, más que Dragon Hall.

—Sí, sí, es aburrida como la historia de Gastón, los libros, y el rechazo —Mal parece lista para darle una patada en la entrepierna, pero se contiene.

—No conozco esa historia —la voz de Carlos recibe toda la atención, Gil sólo levanta las cejas—. Y tampoco nada sobre una escuela como la tuya.

—Oh, está al otro lado de la Isla de los Perdidos, y sobre mi papá… —se rasca la cabeza, como si estuviera acomodando sus ideas—, verás, básicamente mi padre es asombroso, es rápido, intenso, y su cuello es realmente grueso, él quería casarse con Bella pero Bestia se metió en su camino, lucharon y todo eso, y al final ella lo prefirió a él, dejando a mi papá a un lado.

—Hay demasiados agujeros en esa historia —añade Ben, cruzando los brazos.

—Eso es básicamente lo que pasó, Harry y Uma lo saben.

—¿Quién es el tal Harry? —Carlos vuelve a preguntar.

—Es la primera vez que alguien pregunta algo así —abro los ojos al escucharlo hablar a nuestras espaldas, apenas giramos cuando el garfio adherido a su mano se coloca debajo de la barbilla de Carlos—. ¿Quién es éste enano? No lo conozco.

Arqueo la ceja cuando sus petrificantes ojos azules se fijan en los de él, Carlos se pone tan tenso que podría dislocarse un hueso o desmayarse, las gotas de sudor frío perlan su frente cuando Harry esboza esa demente sonrisa tan característica en él, provoca un grito de auxilio en Carlos que se queda atorado en su garganta.

—Éste enano —intervengo, apartando su estúpido garfio y parándome entre ellos—, se llama Carlos. Carlos, él es Harry Hook.

—Un placer —da reverencia y se quita su estúpido sombrero, despierta mis deseos de darle un rodillazo en la cara, luego lo mira de nuevo a los ojos y sigue sonriendo—, también lo es verlos a todos, Mal, Evie, Ben, y al que no conozco, es una reunión encantadora, pero Gil y yo tenemos cosas que hacer en otros lugares.

—¿Las tenemos? —pregunta, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, en serio, así que andando —comienza a caminar, con los brazos abiertos.

—Nosotros también —dice Ben, tratando de tener la última palabra.

—Uh, uhm, eh, antes de irse, dile a tu mamá que Gastón le envía saludos, y dile a tu padre que mi padre quisiera haberlo destruido cuando aún podía —dice Gil al tomar a Ben del hombro, mirando el techo como si ahí estuviera escrito todo lo que tenía que decir—, vendrá a verme, pero entiendes lo que digo.

—Gil, andando —Harry gruñe y señala a Carlos con su garfio una última vez.

Dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás y exhalo un gruñido mientras sigo a los demás, recordando lo ríspido que todo ha sido desde hace años a causa de Mal, y sólo me puedo imaginar lo que está por venir cuando Uma llegue.

—¿H-Harry iba a matarme? —pregunta Carlos de la nada, haciendo que todos nos detengamos por un segundo, luego proseguimos y yo me dedico a calmarlo.

—Claro que no, y si lo hace yo me aseguraré de que no vuelva a caminar nunca —dejo salir una risa burlona pero me mira con una expresión amarga en el rostro, diciendo que no es el momento para mis estupideces—. No iba a hacerlo, sólo utiliza esa cosa para presumir.

—Pero su mirada… —me estremece—, es como si todavía pudiera verla.

—Calma, te dije que yo te cuidaré, si tengo que castrarlo con su propio garfio entonces lo haré, deja de pensar en ello.

—Lo intentaré —afianzo mi mirada, nada convencido—. Juro que lo intentaré.

Cedo a él pero me contengo de besarlo, no quiero preocuparlo por más cosas de las que ya tiene en la cabeza. Caminamos hacia los demás, el profesor Joseph entrega la lista de competidores en la mesa principal y los coordinadores nos señalan la zona en donde estaremos observando la ceremonia de apertura.

Los distintivos tambores y otros instrumentos resuenan de un momento a otro, iniciando con la ceremonia e inundando el lugar con un estruendo ensordecedor, tanto que algunas personas se cubren los oídos. Cruzo los brazos mientras veo a los acróbatas dando saltos mortales en el suelo o sobre barras, una función con botargas de dragones que son animadas por cinco personas que están dentro se anima con música tradicional y la ovación de todos, un par de fuegos artificiales entran en participación, seguido de la presentación de cada grupo representativo que competirá hoy. Rugimos cuando nos mencionan, Harry y los otros aúllan.

Mido la duración de la ceremonia viendo las gradas llenándose, es divertido que nuestros padres se reúnan en un solo lugar al mismo tiempo, nunca ha habido un momento en el que se conglomeren así; papá y Joel, junto con Maléfica y la Reina Malvada, el padre de Harry y sus hermanas, el papá de Gil y sus hermanos, Freddie, Detergente de Lavandería, entre otros, se quedan al lado izquierdo de las gradas mientras que la familia de Ben, la extensa familia de Doug, los padres de Chad y Charlotte, junto con Ally, Lonnie, los padres de los niños, y demás, están al lado derecho, todos vitoreando.

La directora principal de la afiliación a la que pertenecemos, una mujer de cincuenta y tantos años, cabello teñido de color negro azulado, ropa deportiva que no le sienta bien, y la piel demasiado arrugada, aplaude cuando la ceremonia termina, después de tres cuartos de hora si mis cálculos no fallan, luego se pone de pie y toma un micrófono.

—Me llena de alegría ver la dedicación que los actos han puesto para mostrar su capacidades, y me lleno de intriga por ver lo que depararán todos quienes hasta ahora se han mantenido de observadores —nos señala a todos, luego levanta el puño derecho, como llamándonos al combate—. ¡Den lo mejor de ustedes!

Aplaudimos mientras más fuegos artificiales estallan, los niños pequeños son separados de nosotros para que sus competencias inicien más rápido, los mayores somos llevados al otro extremo del lugar, lejos de las gradas. Carlos se esfuerza no mira en esa dirección, yo también lo evitaría para no decepcionarme porque nadie vino a apoyarme, y de todos modos tiene el apoyo de papá, Joel, y el mío.

—Bien, haremos los pesajes lo más rápido posible, dos filas, chicos a la derecha y chicas a la izquierda —un organizador usa sus brazos para simular las alineaciones; todos le obedecemos, Carlos queda frente a mí y ahora puedo ver que incluso su cabello está temblando—. Ya saben las reglas, pesaje en interiores.

Las chicas se quejan mientras algunos de los chicos silban como si estuvieran en un club nudista, gradualmente se convierte en uno ya que todos empiezan a quitarse la ropa, la vista hacia las chicas se irrumpe por una cortina erigiéndose entre nosotros, suficientemente alta para no ver el otro lado ni de puntillas, aunque no me agradaría ver erecciones innecesarias en éste lado de la cortina.

El visible temblor en el cuerpo de Carlos acrecienta, llega hasta sus manos que trata de mantener hechas puños.

—Sólo quieren elaborar las gráficas de peleadores, no es la gran cosa —pongo mi mano en su hombro pero no logro tranquilizarlo.

—N-no quiero q-que me v-vean —afirma, mirándome esporádicamente a los ojos cuando decide girar en sus talones para hablarme.

—No tienes de qué avergonzarte, tienes un buen físico —hablo con sinceridad, pero el modo en que me mira a los ojos me deja ver las suplicas en ellos, como si yo pudiera cambiar el modo en que se hacen las cosas. Entonces llega la revelación—. Las cicatrices —musito, tan bajo que no creí que pudiera tener un tono de voz así.

—¿Qué pasa s-si preguntan por ellas? ¿Y si alguien l-las toca? No quiero que me vean raro, he l-lidiado bastante con ello, así que…

Le pongo un dedo sobre los labios para callarlo y chasqueo los dedos de mi otra mano, la mujer que cuida de las chicas al evitar miradas de algún pervertido levanta la cabeza cuando atraigo su atención, muevo mi mano para pedirle que se acerque y se apresura a nosotros con una cordial sonrisa en el rostro.

—Uh, hola —le digo, rompiendo el hielo—, verás, la cuestión es que su religión no lo deja exhibirse de ésta manera, ¿será posible que se pueda solucionar?

—Oh, por supuesto que sí, sólo ven conmigo.

La mujer toma su mano y él la sigue, parece ser algo común ya que otros tres chicos y una chica están en un grupo aislado, ella se hace cargo de ellos y juntos van a una habitación donde otros organizadores los reciben con amabilidad y cierran la puerta para tener mayor privacidad.

Sin eso sobre en hombros tomo los dobladillos de mi camiseta para quitármela y dejo que mis pantalones caigan a mis tobillos, me quito los zapatos y apilo todo sobre mis cosas para quedarme de pie en la fila, sintiendo algunas miradas mientras pongo las manos en mi cintura. Quizá no era necesario usar bóxer ajustados hoy, pero son apropiados, mantienen todo en sus respectivos lugares, y realmente había olvidado la ronda de pesajes para rectificar el registro.

La cortina entre nosotros tiene huecos entre los que puedo ver a algunas chicas mientras avanzo, la mayoría son bastante atractivas, usan ropa interior deportiva combinada por los colores, una o dos usan lencería, y además ellas también aprovechan de los huecos para mirarnos.

Ben está a unas veinte personas de distancia, destaca por la altura, el cabello, y la palidez, lleva puesto su ridículo calzoncillo azul con coronas antes de entregar la papeleta y pararse en la báscula, ajustan las pesas para verificarlo en la papeleta y lo añaden al sistema, le toman una foto y escriben en su brazo el peso y la edad con un plumón negro. Por alguna extraña razón no puedo dejar de imaginarnos como si fuéramos ganado en el momento de ser marcados como propiedad de un rancho.

Al pasar junto a mí, para volver a vestirse, puedo ver su registro: _**70kg-16**_.

Cruzo los brazos y me rasco la parte interna de los codos, estresado, mientras la espera continua, aumenta por los casos cuando cinco chicos y tres chicas deben hacer ejercicio extremo para bajar de peso en ése instante, ya sea saltando la cuerda, haciendo flexiones, o corriendo, una descompensación que pudo deberse a un desayuno pesado o por un descuido.

Cuando llega mi turno les entrego la papeleta y hago lo que el resto, toman mi foto y escriben mi brazo las respectivas medidas: _**75kg-17**_. Regreso a donde dejé mis cosas y veo que la puerta donde estaban los exiliados ahora está abierta, todos llevan algo de ropa menos que cuando entraron, él viene con todo encima, sonriendo ligeramente.

Me distraigo para encontrar a Harry y Gil pasando frente a mí, los distingo por la voz, el argot, y la audible frustración de Harry al explicarle a Gil el significado del registro en sus brazos, _**77kg-17**_ y _**80kg-17**_ respectivamente, pero habla tan alto que casi parece querer presumir sus números y la comprensión lenta de Gil. Me entra en la cabeza que Harry puede ser uno de mis probables adversarios mientras Gil está en una categoría más avanzada.

Me pongo los pantalones y los zapatos mientras Carlos va a una computadora para añadir su información, veo en su brazo los números _**62kg-16**_ , nada mal si considero que solía ser anormalmente delgado, su cabeza era demasiado grande para su cuello, y nunca quise hablar de eso por temor a que lo malinterpretara.

—¿Lo ves? —le digo cuando se sienta junto a mí—. No fue una pesadilla.

—Esa chica, Leila, fue muy amable conmigo, incluso levanto una sábana frente a mí cuando me quedé en camiseta y calzoncillos, siempre me miró a los ojos —toma mi brazo para mirar la anotación—. Eres obeso.

—Cierra la boca, adoras abrazar todo esto mientras duermes.

—Eso es cierto —se inclina hacia adelante pero yo hago la cabeza hacia atrás de inmediato, los dos arqueamos las cejas por las acciones que hizo el otro—. Oh.

—¿Podemos hacerlo? —inquiero, temeroso por la respuesta—, digo, claro que quiero hacerlo, lo quise cuando hablamos pero no quería estresarte más.

—Sí podemos, a menos que interfiera con tu imagen de chico rudo o algo así.

Lo tomo por la camiseta, lo acerco a mí y no cedo a mi deseo de algo salvaje, sólo me impulso la poca distancia para presionar suavemente mis labios contra los suyos, disfrutando del suspiro que sale de mi pecho y el alivio del suyo. Mi cuerpo resiente todo esto, tanto la emoción de ser visto con él en público como por tener su rostro contra el mío, lo siento de tal forma que me da vergüenza admitir que tengo mariposas en el estómago y que mis pezones están duros.

—A la mierda eso, si alguien cree que tiene algún tipo de ventaja porque hicimos esto entonces lo lamento por él.

—Buena esa, porque siento lo mismo —concluye con un beso en mi nariz.

Las filas decrecen y los registros aumentan, me quedo sin camiseta y con él a mi lado mientras los demás son registrados: Chad con _**72kg-17**_ , Doug con _**68kg-17**_ , y Mal con _**52kg-17**_. Lo interesante es el registro de Uma, la última del todo, con _**53kg-17**_ , y sólo puedo imaginarme lo que ocurrirá si ella y Mal pelean para que haya una ganadora en su categoría; por eso disfruto las riñas entre pandillas, hacen todo más interesante, incluso si el profesor Joseph está en contra de eso.

Los gigantescos televisores sobre los diez cuadriláteros que se diseñaron para el torneo se encienden al mismo tiempo, cada uno muestra una gráfica distinta de los competidores de distinta categoría, debajo de ellas están los nombres de cada uno y la respectiva persona con quien pelearemos en el primer asalto, el vencedor asciende en la gráfica hasta que haya un ganador por categoría.

—No sabía que tenías un segundo nombre —digo, realmente sorprendido cuando veo su foto en el quinto monitor, en una categoría donde hay ocho competidores—, Oscar es un nombre gracioso.

—Ah, claro, como si Jayden fuera menos gracioso —y ahora todos lo saben…

Pongo mi mano sobre su mejilla y lo empujo, a modo de juego, y lo toma así ya que me taclea para que tengamos una lucha en el suelo, los dos reímos como el par de idiotas que somos hasta que Evie se aclara la garganta junto a nosotros, nos mira con los brazos cruzados y los labios fruncidos.

—No hay necesidad de hacer esto aún más homoerótico, es suficiente con tantos chicos sin ropa y dándose abrazos frontales.

—¿Necesitas algo? —le pregunto, con mis manos en la espalda baja de Carlos.

—Estoy a punto de hacer mi presentación, así que dense prisa.

Nos levantamos para seguirla al área donde se harán formas y exhibiciones con armas o manos libres, Mal ya está aquí y Carlos me recuerda que me ponga la camiseta otra vez mientras veo que los participantes, vestidos con uniformes de gala, se preparan con calistenia, y llegamos en el momento cuando les piden que se alineen y tomen asiento a un costado del lugar del área.

—Evie —anuncia el juez principal, Jules, desde la mesa de evaluadores, un hombre gruñón y muy estricto, todo tiene que salir a la perfección para él.

Ella se pone tensa y nosotros nos sorprendemos ya que el sorteo la eligió como primera competidora, por suerte se preparó mientras nosotros estábamos en los pesajes, y sigo sin entender qué pasó, estuvo practicando su combate con ánimos, y supongo que algo tiene que ver la imagen perfecta que su madre quiere en ella.

Con una profunda respiración se levanta, levanta la mano para que la vean, le indican que puede entrar al área y lo hace con convicción, lo noto en su andar. Al estar frente a los jueces hace una reverencia y el saludo de siempre, los jueces le responden de forma cortés pero firme, empiezan a hacer anotaciones en su hoja de evaluaciones, sobre el uniforme y su apariencia, y le dan la señal para que inicie.

Preparó rutinas un tanto laboriosas, empleando una vara de madera, un sable de metal, y sus manos libres, en ellas debe mostrar equilibrio, fuerza, flexibilidad, resistencia y velocidad, cosas que se practican siempre. El profesor Joseph se acerca cuando va por la mitad, se queda con los brazos cruzados y una mirada apreciativa en su rostro, Mal, Doug, Ben, Carlos y yo observamos en silencio, la soltura de sus ejecuciones se asemeja a un baile, uno que exige hasta su último esfuerzo.

El juez Jules parece complacido por su desempeño, asiente en la mayoría de las ocasiones y su sonrisa no se borra; Evie termina con un profundo grito de fuerza, gira en el aire con dos patadas, se tambalea al caer antes de extender las piernas, como una arquera, luego se pone de pie y hace un saludo final, Jules pide la puntuación de los demás, todos levantan libretas con números en ellas y él hace la suma antes de anotar el valor total en su hoja, cuarenta y cuatro puntos. Evie hace una última reverencia y al salir del área recibe una ovación.

Evie se acerca a su estilizado bolso para beber un poco de agua mientras nos acercamos, el profesor Joseph le extiende una mano para que se levante, la envuelve en un fuerte abrazo y le dice que estuvo grandiosa, luego todos le damos otro abrazo y nuestras felicitaciones. Su madre se volvería loca por verla sudar de esa manera, pero la veo en las gradas, sostiene un enorme letrero con una foto suya en el medio, salta en su sitio y hasta acá escucho los gritos con su nombre en ellos.

—Creo que merecías más puntos, E —le dice Mal, tomando sus manos.

—M, perdí el equilibrio y no establecía las direcciones con la mirada.

—Aún así, lo hiciste de maravilla —Carlos pone su cabeza en su hombro.

—Y yo estoy con Mal, merecías más —añado, tocando su otro hombro.

Nuestro abrazo cuádruple se separa e Evie se queda entre los brazos de Doug, nos quedamos para ver a sus contrincantes mientras el profesor Joseph se va para estar con los niños pequeños, para darles ánimos, y de vez en cuando miramos los televisores para ver el avance del torneo y que no seamos descalificados por falta.

Cuando el último competidor sale del área, un estudiante de los hermanos del Joseph, quienes entrenan un poco más arduo que nosotros ya que corren circuitos improvisados en el Bosque Encantado y levantan pesas en ocasiones, y recibe su puntuación, el televisor sobre nosotros se enciende, se muestran los participantes con sus respectivos puntajes, y tristemente Evie no llega a los tres ganadores, un chico le ganó por un punto simplemente.

—Bueno, eso fue triste —dice, con migas de galleta sobre sus labios—, pero me hace feliz saber que estuve a punto de lograrlo. El próximo año será mejor y…

—¡¿Qué están haciendo todos aquí?! —el profesor Joseph nos pregunta, casi al borde de un ataque cardiaco—. Llegó la hora para ustedes, así que andando.

Deja a cargo de los niños pequeños a Joe, su hermano más cercano, mientras caminamos detrás de él y nos quedamos en los respectivos cuadriláteros, Ben en el segundo, Mal en el cuarto, Doug en el quinto, donde Evie lo acompaña, Carlos estará en el octavo y yo en el noveno, en algunos la acción ya ha empezado, tiene el cronómetro corriendo y otros más ya están en la segundo asalto.

—Siguientes peleadores: Johnson, negro. De Vil, rojo —dice el réferi cuando llegamos al cuadrilátero de Carlos, señala el color del peto que deben utilizar antes de entrar al combate mientras los chicos que están ahí descansan por un minuto.

Cuando escucha eso es como si la persona que vino conmigo en el autobús se hubiese desintegrado, el asustadizo, y en su lugar ahora está un chico que tiene una mirada firme, respira con energías y tiene un aura de vencedor que lo rodea, y ver esa transformación me hace sentir excitado, más de lo que me gustaría admitir.

Lo ayudo a prepararse mientras él mira la pelea de los otros chicos, pongo el peto del color que le corresponde y se distrae sólo para colocarse las espinilleras y la concha deportiva, practico la colocación de vendas en sus manos y el profesor Joseph corrige en lo que me equivoco mientras habla con él, diciéndole que puede hacerlo, que es un chico muy aguerrido y que ha evolucionado mucho a cuando lo conoció, además de que, si en cualquier momento cree que ya no puede o si vemos que lo están lastimando, arrojaremos la toalla por él. Carlos se limita a asentir.

Se queda de pie con la careta bajo un brazo, el protector está en su boca y los guantes están ya en sus manos, se mueve de un lado al otro y hace círculos con los tobillos, se agacha y se levanta, practicando sus esquives, y sigue manteniendo una respiración constante mientras limpian el sudor y la sangre de los otros peleadores.

—Puedes hacerlo —le digo cuando el réferi los llama, le pongo la careta y lo miro a los ojos, sonriendo—. Trillado o no, sé que puedes, eres valiente y el mejor —se inclina para darme un pequeño beso en los labios, da la vuelta y se coloca frente a su contrincante, el réferi les da las indicaciones de su categoría, nada de golpes bajos, sin derribos, y están prohibidos los golpes si el otro está en el suelo.

El referí marca el inicio, ellos chocan guantes y el tiempo empieza a correr, tres minutos por asalto, de inmediato el otro chico arremete a golpes a Carlos, lo empuja hasta sacarlo del área de combate y le dan una amonestación, si recibe dos más perderá automáticamente. Él se golpea la careta para concentrarse y yo me muerdo las uñas de la mano derecha, terriblemente angustiado.

Carlos es la clase de luchador que se mueve por toda el área disponible, es bueno para los esquives, cauteloso con la aún presente torpeza motora, y es capaz de encontrar el momento preciso para contraatacar, su sumatoria de puntos sube cada vez que se agacha y conecta con ganchos contra la cara del otro chico, de vez en cuando lo alcanza con patadas, y el otro chico detiene una usando su codo.

El réferi detiene la pelea cuando el primer asalto termina, Carlos cojea hacia nosotros y se sienta en una silla, le quito la careta y le doy dos tragos de agua mientras el profesor Joseph mira su pie lastimado y le masajea las piernas.

—Jueces, calificación —los cuatro observadores en las esquinas ponen en alto paletas con los colores de los contrincantes: rojo, rojo, empate, negro.

—Lo estás haciendo de maravilla, chico —Carlos da otro sorbo de agua y de nuevo se limita a asentir—. ¿Cómo está tu pie?

—Duele, pero puedo continuar —afirma, pero yo frunzo el ceño.

—Hay una línea entre ser fuerte y ser un idiota, no quiero que te lastimes —le digo, y él me mira a los ojos, con una llama ardiendo en ellos. Me muerdo el labio.

—No voy a cruzarla, y voy a continuar.

El profesor Joseph le da un par de tácticas antes de que el minuto de descanso termine, vuelvo a ponerle la careta y camina de nuevo hacia el centro del área, sigue cojeando pero me atengo a sus palabras, incluso cuando mi mano está sobre la toalla en mi cintura, lista para el momento en que deba lanzarla si se rinde.

Me distraigo de un segundo asalto que tiene un cantidad considerablemente menor de acción cuando alguien coloca su brazo sobre mis hombros, antes de que pueda rompérselo me doy cuenta de que se trata de Harry, desprende un aroma muy particular cuando está cerca, como si se hubiese zambullido en el océano y dejara que el aire se hiciera cargo de secar el agua, y es un hedor asqueroso.

—Vaya clase de chico que te conseguiste, eh —rasca mi barbilla con su garfio y ésta vez aparto su mano, desistiendo de golpearlo—. Fuerte, y bien parecido.

—Lo es, y es mío, así que hazte a un lado.

—Sí, él no me interesa, sólo era un comentario suelto —lo miro por el rabillo de mis ojos y tiene esa rara sonrisa en su rostro—. Como sea, te veo luego.

Lo sigo con la mirada para ver que se va al décimo cuadrilátero, Uma observa a Gil, que está a la mitad de su pelea, y en un giro su contrincante cae, su hombro sobresale de una forma que no resulta natural a simple vista, el equipo médico lo inspecciona y Gil se cierne sobre él, dándole un abrazo y lamentándose por haberlo lastimado, cuando la camilla se acerca para levantar al chico herido. «Harry caerá, duro», me digo a mí mismo, y regreso la vista al frente cuando el asalto se termina.

Carlos vuelve a cojear hacia nosotros y deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás antes de que la sangre comience a salir por su nariz, presiono su tabique y él sisea un poco por el dolor, bebe más agua mientras los jueces levantan las paletas de calificación: rojo, empate, empate, negro. Hay una deliberación en la mesa central mientras los dos chicos se recuperan, el tal Johnson parece a punto de desfallecer, Carlos parece haber corrido una maratón entera en tan sólo seis minutos.

—Peleadores, al centro —los dos se apresuran y se quedan a los costados del réferi, él toma sus brazos y mantiene la mirada al frente—. Ganador por sumatoria de puntos… De Vil.

El réferi levanta su brazo y él sigue el movimiento con la cabeza, se queda con la boca abierta mientras los gritos con su nombre se hacen audibles desde las gradas, las voces de Mal e Evie se escuchan también, y no sé en qué momento dejé caer todo su equipo de protección, en el segundo siguiente está en mis brazos, me mira a los ojos y se levanta sobre las puntas de los pies para darme el beso más asombroso de todo el universo, incluso puedo sentir que hay fuegos artificiales detonando en la distancia, por más ridículo que pueda parecer.

Incluso cuando necesita pelear otra vez, sea que pierda o que gane de nuevo para avanzar a la pelea final, no dejo de sentir que estoy con un valiente campeón, con alguien que está dispuesto a intentar nuevas cosas y no dejar que lo venza su miedo. Ya no es el chico que conocía antes, y éste Carlos me fascina aún más.

Salimos del área cuando nos lo piden, me siento ligeramente avergonzado por haber tenido un lapso así mientras él parece flotar sobre el suelo, el profesor Joseph lo felicita y le dice que esté al tanto de su siguiente pelea mientras me dice a mí que me prepare, los dieciséis competidores de mi categoría ya están siendo llamados, y es el momento cuando yo me convierto en un chico con demasiada convicción y arrogante, en ese chico del que dudaba el profesor Joseph.

Usar la violencia es algo que sí me define, esta clase de disciplina me deja sacar todos los sentimientos destructivos que llevo dentro, más que el tourney, y ahora queda más claro ya que puedo llevar un buen ritmo en cada una de las peleas que tengo, doy una gran parte de mi esfuerzo y dedicación en los entrenamientos mientras venzo a los otros chicos, algunos más altos o musculosos que yo, pero es sencillo hacer derribes en ellos y someterlos hasta que no pueden continuar, ya que nuestra categoría, siendo más avanzada, lo tiene permitido.

El tiempo parece transcurrir diferente ya que a la mitad de mi segunda pelea es cuando lo llaman a él de nuevo, esa distracción casi me hace perder el asalto en el que estoy, y no me agrada que vaya a perdérmelo, aunque estoy seguro de que habrá grabaciones que podré ver más tarde, papá siempre se encarga de eso.

Durante los tiempos de descanso o cuando las otras duplas están peleando le presto atención a Harry, el único que me importa ya que todos los demás son pan comido, observo cada uno de sus movimientos y me percato de algo importante: es impredecible, finta al hacer creer que hará un movimiento y termina haciendo algo completamente distinto, eso le permite sacar al adversario del área con una patada, varias veces, o atinar golpes precisos en sus rostros.

Uma y Gil se quedan observando también, él tiene una medalla de segundo lugar en su cuello y un semblante de pesadumbre en su rostro, supongo que padre no está del todo orgulloso por lo que hizo, aunque nunca lo está de nada de lo que hace, y ella camina de un lado al otro, esperando su turno para poder pelear. Mal e Evie han venido a ponerme al tanto, sólo hay cuatro competidores en la categoría de Mal y la están posponiendo para el final, Doug y Ben han avanzado también, y Carlos llegó a la final. Me gustaría poder darle un abrazo pero me quedo cerca ya que la final de mi categoría está cerca también, éste año hubo chicos muy fofos, algunos incluso se dieron por vencidos antes de iniciar, y eso ha hecho que Harry y yo estemos a una pelea de decidir quién maldita sea ganará hoy.

—Finalistas: Hook, negro. Jayden, rojo —me encojo de hombros cuando mi nombre es mencionado, pero no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

El profesor Joseph me ayuda a prepararme, dice que lamenta haber dudado de mí y que sólo quería mantener mi espíritu de lucha ardiendo. Me pongo la careta y avanzo al centro del área, Harry ya está ahí, soltando sus brazos y con su mirada petrificante sobre mí, tiene los ojos sombreados con negro y casi parece sonreír aún con el protector en la boca. Ruedo los ojos y levanto las manos.

Hasta que siento el primer golpe contra mi cara, una patada que me trae de regreso a la realidad, opto por tomar el camino seguro y comienzo a patear sus piernas con fuerza, nos desplazamos en círculos hasta que se doblega un poco, su responde son puñetazos burlones en mi rostro, sin la fuerza necesaria para hacerme daño y sólo lo hace para recordarme que no tengo mi guardia en alto, levanto las manos para cubrirme y me da una patada en el estómago.

Escucho a papá diciéndome cosas que debo hacer, tener las manos en alto, no moverme hacia atrás, mantener mi círculo, y pelear, cosas que también me dice el profesor Joseph justo ahora, y trato de hacerles caso al mismo tiempo que trato de pensar en cómo vencer a éste demente, por suerte logro darle un puñetazo en la cara dando un giro, haciendo que se tambalee, antes de que el asalto se termine.

—Jueces, calificación —logro sentarme antes de ver las paletas en alto: empate, empate, empate, negro. Escupo mi protector bucal y cuando bebo agua me percato del sabor cobrizo en mi boca, Harry me mira con una ancha sonrisa desde el otro lado del cuadrilátero mientras el profesor Joseph me habla, pero no lo escucho.

Mi segundo asalto no empieza como me habría gustado, mi desesperación y el temor a que el imbécil de Harry me gane se apodera de mí, me descuido más que antes, asesta golpes que hasta un principiante esquivaría, e incluso caigo cuando me pone el pie, un truco sucio que el réferi no nota. Me levanto y tengo diez segundo para levantar las manos y decidir si seguiré o no, a la mitad de ese tiempo veo que Carlos se acerca, tiene nariz inflamada y cojea menos que antes, lo más importante es el brillante trofeo que tiene en las manos, el trofeo que sólo reciben los primeros lugares.

Levanto las manos y algo de sentido común vuelve a entrar a mí, empujo esa angustia sin sentido para retomar mi objetivo principal, conectando puñetazo tras puñetazo contra su cuadrada mandíbula, cuando se mueve a la izquierda lo atajo con una patada girando, atinando en su costado y haciendo que se arrodille para respirar, por lo cual el réferi detiene la pelea.

Uso ese pequeño momento para mirar a Carlos, que tiene su mirada puesta en mí, levanta su trofeo y lo agita, me dedica una tímida sonrisa antes de señalar al trofeo, se señala a sí mismo y luego me apunta a mí, moviendo la boca para decir "si yo pude, tú también". Su dedicatoria es un comburente para mí, mi llama que amenazaba con extinguirse arde como un lanzallamas cuando el réferi continua el asalto, Harry prepara una patada hacia mi rostro pero intercepto su pierna, lo golpeo de nuevo en el costado resentido antes de hacerlo caer sobre su espalda, y la caída es visualmente dolorosa, por suerte el asalto se termina.

—Jueces, calificación —las paletas se levantan: rojo, rojo, empate, negro.

—Fue una gran mejora, aunque no un gran inicio —el profesor Joseph dice mientras masajea mis muslos además de ver mi tobillo, que está algo hinchado—, esperemos que la mesa principal decida si habrá otro asalto o la pelea termina.

Vuelvo a mirar a Harry, esta vez su estúpida sonrisa no está presente, me mira con la cabeza un poco gacha, como si eso fuese a tener el efecto aterrador que desea y que a veces funciona, pero sólo hace que me ría de él. Lo único que sí tiene un efecto son los delgados brazos que se deslizan en mis hombros y el beso que se coloca en mi sudorosa mejilla, giro la cabeza a la derecha y Carlos me sonríe, frota la punta de su nariz con la mía y las mariposas en mi estómago se hacen presentes.

Puedo acostumbrarme a eso.

—Nunca gano nada —dice, y pone el trofeo sobre mi regazo.

—Te lo dije, eres el mejor —guiño el ojo derecho, él se sonroja.

—Peleadores, preparados, tendrán un minuto extra de pelea, quien aseste una patada a la cabeza o someta al contrincante será el ganador.

Tomo aire y camino al centro del área, nos dan la señal para empezar y de inmediato Harry se lanza sobre mí, apenas tengo tiempo de hacer un esquive a la izquierda, y es exactamente so lo que quería lograr ya que, antes de que pueda dar la vuelta, pateo una vez más su costado con mi talón, con la fuerza suficiente para sacarlo del área y que caiga sobre la mesa de los jueces, el réferi se acerca a él y Harry sólo niega con la cabeza, se quita la careta y la mirada de fura total está en mi dirección, la que suele dedicarle a Mal y a Ben cuando están juntos.

—Ganador, Jayden.

Me vuelvo a encoger de hombros pero levanto el otro brazo cuando el réferi anuncia mi victoria, hago la misma estúpida reverencia que hace Harry todo el tiempo, me dan el trofeo y Carlos se acerca a mí sólo para envolverme en un cálido abrazo, tan lleno de afecto que lo rodeo con mis brazos y hundo mi rostro en su cuello, incluso cuando sigo sudoroso.

Miro las gradas y veo que papá y Joel dan saltos animados en su lugar, la Reina Malvada y Maléfica también se ven contentas, los padres de Ben y de Doug se alegran por mí y sus muchachos, pero el hecho de que la riña entre Mal y Uma es tan conocida acaba de mandar a la mierda todo el desempeño de los demás, todos se reúnen cerca de su cuadrilátero ya que los combates entre chicas siempre reciben más atención, supongo que porque son más violentas que los chicos.

—Finalistas: Uma, rojo. Mal, negro.

Úrsula y Maléfica están dispuestas arrancarse la garganta con las uñas, el papá de Ben las mantiene separadas mientras papá y la Reina Malvada se ríen a sus espaldas, la madre de Evie incluso está comiendo palomitas de maíz mientras las mira, yo regreso mi atención a Mal mientras Harry sigue tratando de matarme con su mirada desde el otro lado del cuadrilátero.

Mal no siempre fue del total agrado para las personas en el entrenamiento, mucha gente la señalaba a sus espaldas, decían que no era apta y que no lograría llegar muy lejos, que buscara otra cosa que hacer, y me complace de cierta manera ver que todos esos idiotas ahora la animan, vitorean sus movimientos y gritan su nombre, alentándola a patearle el trasero a Uma.

Ninguna de las dos está dispuesta a dejarse ganar, sus sumisiones no duran mucho ya que la otra logra zafarse, los golpes se devuelven con más fuerza que con la que se reciben, los gruñidos de frustración se escuchan en todo momento, y en los minutos de descanso las dos parecen listas para saltar a la acción, sin usar algún tipo de protección, sólo con la fuerza de sus propias manos.

— _No_ voy a perder contra ti —gruñe Uma del otro lado.

—Claro que lo harás, todo el tiempo lo haces, siempre estás un paso atrás.

Las dos reciben amonestaciones por el vocabulario, sus madres reciben una advertencia de que se controlen o de lo contrario ambas serán descalificadas, y lo entiendo ya que les dicen que se asesinen o que se aseguren de que la otra no camine nunca más, cosas que se consideran antideportivas.

La pelea no dura más allá de la mitad del segundo asalto ya que Mal conecta un golpe contra la barbilla de Uma, el cual la noquea en el acto, cae como un saco de papas al suelo y el equipo médico entra en acción para cerciorarse de que no haya una lesión mayor, logra levantarse y es llevada a su silla para un revisión más exhaustiva mientras Mal es declarada como vencedora y recibe su trofeo.

—Lo siento, Camarón Uma, así deben ser las cosas.

Uma gruñe una vez más mientras los ojos de Mal parecen brillar con un tono más verde del que ya tienen naturalmente, uno de los organizadores se acerca y le entregan su trofeo de primer lugar mientras que a Uma le ponen esa medalla de segundo lugar que también tienen Harry y Gil, y con eso todos estamos completos: Carlos, Ben, Mal y yo conseguimos trofeos, Doug una medalla de segundo puesto, y los niños oscilan entre medallas de primer a tercer lugar, pero todos tienen algo.

—¡Foto grupal de todos nuestros competidores! —grita la madre de Dean.

Nos alineamos detrás de los niños, el profesor Joseph y Joe, se arrodillan a esa altura, nosotros sonreímos ampliamente mientras levantamos nuestros trofeos y medallas, Mal pone un brazo sobre mis hombros, el otro sobre Evie, la mano de Carlos se coloca en mi cintura y pongo mi brazo sobre sus hombros. Mantengo la sonrisa durante toda la sesión fotográfica, y cuando su trofeo entra en mi vista periférica me es inevitable girar la cabeza para mirarlo, su genuina sonrisa y un nuevo brillo en sus ojos me hacen sentir algo nuevo, que estoy orgulloso de él.

* * *

Hace poco más de dos horas estábamos inmersos en una situación de ganar o perder, ahora, luego de una ducha, es como si nada hubiese pasado, el recordatorio es el dolor y los brillantes trofeos sobre mi cajonera. Cuando levanto la mirada y veo el suyo vuelvo a sonreír, además los deseos dentro de mí se orientan a él, sentado sobre su cama, concentrado en un grueso libro de papel amarillento, con el ceño fruncido y releyendo los últimos renglones antes de cambiar la página.

Los dos ganamos un maldito torneo, ¿cómo puede estar concentrado en eso?

He perdido una hora viéndolo de modo esporádico, mi tarea sigue inconclusa pero la distracción lo vale, y cada vez siento más la fuerza de mis deseos, los que claman por él. Su libro capta más atención que yo, y lo odio, así que vuelvo mi vista a la hoja de papel frente a mí, las ecuaciones que debo terminar siguen en blanco, y me percato de los garabatos sin sentido plasmados ahí.

Me rindo y lo miro de nuevo cuando se ríe, su libro no parece de la clase que incluya algún chiste, y verlo hace que mi sangre hierva a un ritmo descontrolado, desespero de tal modo que me muevo en mi lugar y me muerdo el labio inferior, y antes de que pueda nombrar todo eso me levanto para sentarme en su colchón, bajo su libro y lo cierro para colocarme a horcajadas sobre su regazo, algo que mira con los ojos muy abiertos y respirando por la boca.

—¿Qué estás…? —no termina la pregunta ya que me abalanzo sobre su rostro, suspirando por el alivio que siento al tener sus labios contra los míos.

Ceder el control a alguien más no es algo que me defina, pero verlo desplazar la emoción de su victoria en su primer torneo para colocarla en sus tareas me genera frustración, y es mi modo de mostrarle que eso debe celebrarse.

Veo a través de mis parpados entrecerrados sus manos echas puños, tomando las sábanas, casi arrancando trozos del colchón, me río un poco antes de morder su labio inferior cuando movemos la cabeza, tomo sus manos para estirar sus rígidos dedos y los pongo en mi cintura, se aferran a mi ropa mientras trata de hablar pero el encuentro de nuestros labios y la succión que hago en su lengua se lo impide.

Sus manos, temblorosas y cálidas, se deslizan debajo de mi camiseta y saca un profundo gemido, sabe que las palabras están de sobra. Se separa de la pared y eso me permite acariciar su espalda con mis palmas abiertas mientras mi lengua sigue sometiendo a la suya, luego sus pequeñas manos se vuelven más activas que nunca, quitan mi camiseta para sentir cada músculo que poseo en el pecho, disfrutan de lo tenso que me pongo cuando sujeta mi trasero con firmeza, y por último se deslizan en mi ropa interior antes de volver a mi cintura.

El único momento en que sus labios se separan de los míos es cuando quito su camiseta de su cuerpo, pero no regresan a los míos, caen en mi clavícula, se dedica a lamer y besar a lo largo de mi pecho, incluso mis pezones son víctimas de sus mordidas, su mano se adentra en mis pantalones, me toma con firmeza y me saca del pantalón de algodón que llevo puesto.

Me muerdo el labio inferior con fuerza y con media sonrisa en mi rostro, estoy seguro de que voy a desmayarme en cualquier momento por lo errático de mi respiración y la fuerza con la que respiro en su hombro. Necesitaba esto, y a él.

Besa un patrón aleatorio en mi clavícula mientras mi punta se presiona contra su cuerpo y su mano continúa yendo lentamente por toda mi longitud, hago los movimientos necesarios para que sus temblorosos dedos se deshagan del resto de mi ropa con un veloz movimiento, entre mis párpados entrecerrados sigo viendo la expresión que tiene en su rostro, éxtasis y devoción en lo que hace, sonrojado y con sus párpados igualmente cerrados, aunque lo hacen delicadamente.

—¿Eso está bien, Jay? —su voz, firme y sin dubitación, me hace gemir de modo sonoro y dejo mis manos sobre sus omóplatos mientras intento pensar.

—L-lo está, m-muy bien —beso su cuello con mi boca abierta, mi cabello interfiere en ello un poco—, pero esto es para ti, n-no sobre mí.

—Esto es lo que quiero, pero está bien.

Sus manos se deslizan debajo de mis piernas y me levanta, no esperaba algo así, menos que mi cuerpo cayera con tanta facilidad, y mucho menos que me tome por la cintura para hacerme girar, mi cara termina contra su almohada y sólo puedo empezar a imaginar. Hundo la nariz en ella y eso me permite relejarme un poco, no entiendo muy bien por qué demonios estoy tan tenso, tomando profundas respiraciones y dejándolas salir en suspiros llenos de todo lo que me hace sentir asustado, nervioso, lo que sea que siento ahora.

Trato de girar la cabeza para mirarlo pero su mano me lo impide, se coloca en mi nuca pero no de un modo brusco, sólo para evitar lo que hago.

—Por cierto, sonrojarte te queda bien, deberías hacerlo más seguido.

Empujo mi cadera contra sus mantas luego de que besa mis vértebras lumbares con la boca abierta, su nariz hace un trayecto ascendente hasta que su rostro queda perdido en mi cuello, mis manos se vuelven puños debajo de su almohada y el gemido que sale de mi garganta es lo único que puedo expresar por las cosquillas y los escalofríos con cada roce, todo lo que se aumenta en el momento que su mano se coloca en mi cintura y presiona su cadera, respira agitadamente contra mi oreja y apenas puedo seguir el paso a los movimientos circulares y profundos que hace.

—Pareces impaciente —gruñe, mordiendo mi lóbulo a través de mi cabello.

—D-deja de embromar y h-has algo —desearía no sonar tan doblegado.

Me calla con un beso, el cual le regreso con la misma agresividad con que me lo da, pero no puedo ir más allá debido a que mi celular comienza a timbrar con el agudo tono de llamada y la violenta vibración a mi derecha, estiro el brazo para tomarlo y deslizo mi pulgar sobre la pantalla, me aclaro la garganta mientras él sigue mordiendo mi lóbulo y se ríe de modo burlón, gozoso de lo que causa en mí.

—¿S-sí? —digo, odiando a quien sea que haya decidido llamar.

—Qué hay, qué hay, hermano —definitivamente voy a golpear a Joel sin algún motivo aparente la próxima vez que lo vea—. ¿Cómo va todo?

—¿Q-qué q-q-quieres? —trato de empujar las palabras para que salgan de un modo más natural de mi garganta; intento fallido.

—Dile hola de mi parte —Carlos susurra y se ríe, luego mueve su cabeza para besarme, mordiendo mi labio superior al terminar.

—Oh, nada, sólo decirte que el lugar donde nos dijiste que compremos la pizza está asquerosamente lleno de gente.

—E-es una lugar c-c-con muy buena p-p-pizza.

La palabrería sin sentido que el comienza a susurrar me hace dejar mi teléfono contra la almohada, lo tomo por el cabello para que me bese de nuevo, su mano se desliza entre mis piernas y continua jugando conmigo usando mientras su voz grave me produce más escalofríos de los que ya tengo. Vuelvo a tomar el teléfono.

—… y papá me dijo que te llamara para decirte que tardaremos una hora o algo así, eso si toda esta gente se apresura.

—Eso me b-b-basta —Carlos me empuja de nuevo y mi pecho queda contra las mantas, percibo sus movimientos antes de que algo se presione y se deslice contra mi espalda, algo que deja un rastro líquido a su paso y que parece palpitar con sus movimientos. Sé que no se trata de su lengua o un dedo; es su pene.

Ahora se suma el miedo a todo esto, más bien es incertidumbre, eso porque no me imaginé que yo sería el que la tendría adentro primero, siempre pensé que sería él, pero ahora, con todo el preámbulo que está haciendo, no me interesa en lo más mínimo si decide hacerlo aquí y ahora, sólo quiero sentirlo en mí.

—S-sí, n-no, l-lo que sea, Carlos y yo p-p-podemos esperar.

—¿Por qué hablas así? Creí que era mi teléfono, pero por lo visto eres tú.

—G-golpee el dedo p-pequeño de mi pie contra una s-s-silla.

—Eres un idiota —dice, riéndose a modo de burla.

—Sí, c-como sea, nos vemos después.

Termino la llamada y él estaba esperando a ese momento, pone sus manos en mis hombros y ésta vez me deja girar para que pueda mirarlo. Está completamente desnudo, la luz del sol que entra por las ventanas hace que su piel adquiera un brillo muy particular, sus mejillas dejaron atrás el color pálido que suelen tener para volverse totalmente rosadas, y la prominente erección que tiene es tal que da pequeños rebotes. Retrocedo un poco hasta que mis hombros están contra el muro, mi cabeza está apoyada contra su almohada, y él se acerca sin quitar la mirada de mis ojos, la mirada del deseo.

—Era aburrido sólo verte hablar.

—Ahora tú tienes _toda_ mi atención —deslizo mi mano desde su muslo hasta su entrepierna, lo tomo con un agarre firme y se encoje un poco, dejando salir un silbido por la firmeza que impongo en él.

Se inclina para besarme, la forma como lo hace combina el afecto que tiene por mí con el hecho de que todas las sensaciones le doy le siguen pareciendo nuevas e impresionantes, mi mano se mueve en él como si lo hiciera conmigo, bajo hasta la base y regreso completamente hasta arriba, parando en ocasiones para acariciar la sensibilidad de la punta o de su frenillo con mi pulgar, del mismo modo en que suelo hacerlo. Uso mi mano libre en mí para que estemos en la misma frecuencia.

Impulsa sus caderas para tener más fricción contra mi mano mientras cierra los párpados, presiona su frente contra la mía mientras exhala temblorosamente por la boca, y es inevitable sentir que me sonrojo, lo que acrecienta cuando sus caderas se impulsan más hacia mí, haciendo que esté a centímetros de mi boca, entonces levanta la cabeza de nuevo y me mira a los ojos una vez más.

—Abre tu boca —dice, a manera de orden, pero el tono de voz que emplea no hace que suene como tal, más bien es una invitación.

Hago lo que me pide y coloca su punta sobre mis labios, dejo que mi aliento caiga sobre ella mientras veo que sus manos se quedan a sus costados, sin saber en dónde colocarlas o qué hacer con ellas.

—Ahora s-saca tu lengua —vuelvo a obedecer, sacándola y deslizándola debajo de él, recibiendo la gota de pre que salía de él en el momento preciso, y sabe muy bien, pero antes de que pueda deslizarse dentro de mi boca cierro los labios, a modo de un beso, para volver a tomarlo con mi mano.

—Sólo quiero decir algo —inicio, sin saber bien a dónde quiero llegar, dejando que mis ideas se ordenen mientras sigo hablando—, haber estado ahí para presenciar tu desempeño en el torneo fue lo más increíble del mundo. Verte soportar el dolor, no rendirte, dar todo de ti, y sobre todo ganar, son cosas que me hicieron sentir aún más dichoso por tenerte a mi lado, me di cuenta de lo mucho que has cambiado y, en especial, lo mucho que te quiero, así que sólo quiero decir que estoy totalmente orgulloso de ti, y que esto es para ti.

Lo siguiente que escucho de él es su respiración entrecortada al reencontrarse con las sensaciones que le dan mi boca y mi lengua en zonas altamente sensibles, el único sonido que sale de mí es una exhalación de alivio. Cierro los párpados lentamente y me dejo llevar por él, algo que necesitaba, mis uñas, cortas y sin algún borde que pueda herirlo, tiemblan mientras acaricio desde sus muslos hasta su pecho, sintiendo la tensión de sus músculos y la tersidad de su piel.

Finalmente decide qué hacer con sus manos y las coloca sobre mis mejillas, acaricia mis pómulos con sus pulgares y eso me hace cosquillas, además de que me siento un tanto avergonzado, sus dedos se pierden entre las hebras largas de mi cabello mientras mi cabeza se sigue moviendo hacia adelante y hacia atrás, la ladeo un poco e incluso me aventuro a hundir mi nariz en su vello púbico, lo que lo hace retroceder además de soltar una nerviosa risa cuando toca mi garganta.

Le gusta lo que hago incluso cuando sigo sin ser el mejor, mis dientes todavía se atraviesan y es difícil hacerlo profundo, pero gime fuerte y alto, eclipsa el sonido de mi respiración y el de la suya, susurra mi nombre en ocasiones, en otras me dice lo sexy que soy.

—Te ves bien con mi pene en tu boca —dice, y me causa escalofríos escucharlo decir tales cosas con su nueva voz grave.

Sus manos pasan a mi nuca y dejo la cabeza quieta, él impulsa sus caderas al frente y atrás en un ritmo muy marcado, haciendo círculos, y me esfuerzo para aguantar cuando llega hasta mi garganta y se queda ahí un par de segundos, lo dejo cogerse mi cara y una parte de mí siente que esto debió haber pasado desde hace tiempo, siendo él a mí o yo a él, pero que debió haber ocurrido.

En tiempos desiguales se inclina para besarme, su lengua se adentra en mi boca y batalla contra la mía, muerde mis labios en múltiples ocasiones, se ríe de vez en cuando, vuelve a introducir su pene en ella, y deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás cuando lamo sus bolas, cuando chupo la parte interna de sus muslos para dejar pequeñas marcas, y en los momentos en que mi atención se centra en lamer los costados de su entrepierna mientras se masturba contra mi mejilla.

No estoy muy seguro del tiempo que hemos estado así, lo único que sé es que mi cuerpo se estremece cuando profundiza y acelera sus movimientos contra mi rostro, mi mano hace movimientos más erráticos y algo desesperados al saber que estoy llegando a mi límite. El mismo estremecimiento recorre su cuerpo, veo que sus rodillas flaquean y sus manos se aferran con firmeza en mi cabello, trata de apartar sus caderas, como cuando nos escabullimos en la piscina, pero pongo mi mano libre en sus nalgas, obligándolo a quedarse ahí al darles un fuerte apretón.

—J-Jay, voy… ya c-casi… —lo miro a los ojos, diciéndole que lo haga, y parece entender mi silenciosa petición ya que cierra los párpados ligeramente, se impulsa contra mí dos veces, y con un estremecimiento total comienza a inundar mi boca, sus suaves gemidos se vuelven música para mis oídos y para mi cuerpo.

Trago cada corrida en su totalidad mientras mis dedos se aferran a su piel con delicadeza, siento la piel de gallina cuando vuelvo a percibir el sabor que tiene en suma de sentir otro deje de satisfacción al saber que logré hacerlo venirse.

Mis caderas se mueven hacia arriba, haciendo que una desconocida mezcla de sensaciones se desate para mí, el estremecimiento en mi cuerpo es más poderoso que antes y me hace encogerme, su pene se ve obligado a salir de mi boca cuando un jadeo combinado con una risa se apoderan de ella, me muerdo el labio inferior por estar en la cúspide del éxtasis y arqueo la espalda como nunca antes hasta que finalmente logro venirme, mis corridas golpean su espalda expuesta, lo sé por el jadeo que deja salir, los restos en mi mano se sienten cálidos, casi hirviendo, estoy sudoroso y no dejo de estremecerme, no dejo de sonreír, y no puedo dejar de pensar que éste ha sido el mejor momento de mi vida, todo gracias a él.

Sus doloridas piernas no pueden soportar más estar flexionadas y colapsa sobre mi cintura, respira por la boca de modo entrecortado, tratando de calmarse, y yo trato de acomodar todos los pensamientos repartidos mi cabeza mientras mis manos se mueven en su espalda, trazando círculos y recorriendo toda la amplitud con mis palmas, acercándolo más a mí y sintiendo los estragos de lo que hice.

Decide levantar la cabeza un poco y me besa de lleno, sin alguna advertencia y sin rechistar, y le respondo de un modo salvaje y rudo, hambriento de él. Mis manos se quedan inmóviles en su espalda baja y sus brazos se deslizan detrás de mi cabeza, realiza toques superficiales en mi cuello que me hacen estremecer, y es un abrazo que resulta extraño pero que es altamente reconfortante a la vez.

—Juro que pronto estaré listo para lo real, lo juro —ladeo una sonrisa y dejo la sombra de un beso sobre sus labios, me sonríe de vuelta.

—No te angusties por eso —frota la punta de su nariz contra la mía y me dejo llevar por la amplia sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Pero ahora necesito otra ducha, una fría, no quiero verme así cuando tu papá y Joel lleguen.

Se levanta, siseando por el dolor del torneo, y tomo su mano por un momento, entrelazo nuestros dedos y él se gira cuando no lo dejo ir, le dedico una mirada más, no a su cuerpo, a la expresión en su rostro y cómo es que se ve diferente después de los minutos que acabamos de vivir. Después lo dejo ir, y escucho la puerta del baño cerrándose detrás de él.

Lo escucho cantar animadamente dentro de la ducha, algo que se ha vuelto más habitual, me he acostumbrado a que lo hace incluso cuando papá o Joel están aquí, dicen que tiene buena voz, y yo noto que realmente ha dejado de sentirse tímido de hacer muchas cosas.

Con su voz, que resuena por todo el departamento, y estando solo, ahora me puedo hacerme una pregunta realmente importante, algo que quiero decirle pronto: ¿ya es momento para decirle que dejé de quererlo y que empecé a amarlo?


	14. Invadido

Penúltimo capítulo, sin nada más que agregar. Fav, follow o review, disfrútenlo :)

* * *

 **Invadido**

Recupero la conciencia para despertar en una bulliciosa mañana de domingo, levanto la cabeza un poco de la almohada para ver que la puerta está cerrada casi en su totalidad, sólo una rendija al costado deja entrar luz solar, escucho el ajetreo que papá hace cada fin de semana para que todos compartamos el desayuno antes de que se vaya a su tienda y se lleve a Joel con él.

No me estiro como suelo hacer ni tampoco gruño debido a que la acompasada respiración que siento a la derecha me lo prohíbe, dejo caer la cabeza para verlo en su estado más vulnerable, en el que no veo ninguna expresión en su rostro y nada en el mundo lo importuna. Verlo dormir de un modo tan plácido tiene un efecto tranquilizador para mí, es como si sólo aquí y ahora fuera suficiente para subsistir, como si todo el apestoso mundo no existiera y sólo se tratase de él y de mí.

Me coloco sobre mi costado derecho y pongo mi mano sobre su mejilla para acariciar su pómulo lentamente con mi pulgar, reacciona hundiendo la nariz en la almohada y dejando salir uno de esos adorables gruñidos que suele sacar cada vez que se mueve, se acurruca conmigo y ahora puedo delinear la línea de sus cejas, la curva de sus labios, la amplitud de su nariz, y ver sus abundantes pecas más de cerca, y casi cedo a mi estúpido deseo de contar cada una de ellas.

Compartir la misma cama y dormir en los brazos del otro son cosas que iban a suceder en algún momento de todos modos, en las últimas dos semanas nos hemos quedado dormidos varias veces mientras vemos la televisión, yo sobre mi espalda y él sobre mi pecho, porque nuestro semestre escolar se está volviendo un cabrón, y hemos despertado con mantas sobre nosotros. Agradezco la decisión de papá de no hacer un alboroto, y también puedo asegurar que Joel tiene algunas fotografías.

—Oye —susurro, delineando sus pobladas cejas una vez más antes de agitar su hombro para que abra los párpados—, hora de despertar.

Su respuesta es un quejido de molestia además de otro gruñido encantador, comienzo a picar su mejilla con mi pulgar y frunce el ceño, agita su mano cerca de su rostro, como su ahuyentara a un insecto, luego levanta las mantas hasta su nariz y suspira, haciendo que su rostro se relaje.

—No quiero —dice, sonando como un niño al levantarse para ir a la escuela—, cinco minutos más, por favor.

—Nada de cinco minutos más, el desayuno se está preparando y muero de hambre desde anoche.

—Cenaste anoche, demasiado en realidad.

—Tal vez, pero de todos modos lo prefiero a seguir aquí echado —respondo mientras coloco mi mano en su nuca y acaricio su cabello, tratando de calmarlo.

—Oh por… —levanta la cabeza, me mira con estupor matutino y luego frunce el ceño, realmente sintiendo algo por mis tonterías—. Eres un idiota, uno grande.

—Vamos, fue sólo un chiste —saca la lengua y arruga la nariz, luego se da la vuelta y se encoge en las mantas, dejando salir un suspiro.

Estiro perezosamente las piernas y un pesado libro cae de la cama, rememoro cómo fue que la ardua noche de estudio terminó en que los dos compartiéramos una cama individual, logramos pasar una buena noche, hubo el espacio suficiente para que los dos nos moviéramos, y sigo estando seguro de que las veces en que se acurrucaba en mis brazos no fueron sueños.

Ahora que lo pienso, Carlos es muy bueno enseñando, es sumamente paciente y explica todo con la mayor cantidad de ejemplos que puede, sabe que detesto pedir ayuda así que simplemente se sentó a mi lado en la mesa del comedor, me observaba en silencio y me decía en donde estaba cometiendo errores, en esos momentos donde mi frustración era demasiada me podía tranquilizar escuchando su voz y encontrando la lógica en lo que debía hacer, después él terminó entre mis piernas mientras resolvía mi parte de las tareas escolares en la habitación, y con cada acierto me daba un beso en la mejilla, luego de cinco respuestas era uno en los labios, y después de diez nos besábamos hasta que teníamos que volver a respirar.

Es muy bueno con los incentivos, eso ha quedado claro.

—Entonces, ¿qué estás esperando para abrazarme? —habla en dirección al muro pero sigo escuchando la molestia en su voz.

—Uh, ¿no estás molesto?

—Necesitaba una razón para decirte que eres un idiota de los grandes —gira la cabeza un poco y levanta la ceja derecha, ladeando una sonrisa.

—Puedes decirlo así nada más, no necesitas razones.

—Si lo digo sin contexto entonces podrías creer que es cierto —frunzo el ceño cuando empiezo a entender la lógica retorcida de sus palabras.

—Sí, pero…

—Cállate y abrázame.

Junto mi cuerpo al suyo, sus piernas se enredan con las mías y mis manos se deslizan por su cintura hasta que las entrelazo sobre su estómago, él se mueve hacia atrás para presionar su espalda contra mi pecho, su cadera contra la mía, y su cuello a centímetros de mis labios.

—No bromeaba cuando le dije a las chicas que eres como un oso de felpa —no me ve arquear las cejas, y me doy cuenta de que no me gusta esa comparación.

—Sí, bueno, hay que mantener eso entre nosotros, no queremos que alguien se robe tu oso de felpa favorito.

—Nunca va a pasar.

Sus manos finalmente se encuentran con las mías, más bien se colocan sobre ellas, y eso no dura mucho ya que gira para mirarme, ahora su piernas están más entremezcladas con las mías, y me gustaba su trasero en mi cintura, pero ahora ver su rostro, lo adormilados que están sus ojos, el modo en que sonríe ligeramente y la mano que se coloca en mi mejilla para acariciar mi pómulo es incluso mejor.

—¿Alguna vez te he dicho que me gustan tus ojos? —arqueo la ceja derecha.

—¿Porque no puedes ver mucho de ellos? —me río con mi mirada aún puesta en él, y no se ríe conmigo.

—Uh, ¿de qué hablas? —frunce el ceño.

—Son demasiado pequeños, no puedes ver nada de ellos así como así.

—No sé a qué te refieres —responde, estirando la mano—, son muy bonitos, y me encanta el modo en que se cierran cuando sonríes.

Lo hago no porque me lo pidiera, sino porque acaba de hacerme sonrojar, es la primera vez que alguien más me da un cumplido sobre mis ojos que no sea de mi familia, y no suelen haber muchos cumplidos por aquí. Pone su mano en mi mejilla y levanto la mirada, no puedo evitar impulsarme al frente, conectando sus labios con los míos y dejando que una parte de mí sea adulada de una manera tan tierna, no de la que suele tener dobles intenciones.

Después nos quedamos callados, como si el humor hubiese muerto, pero lo hago sólo porque necesito contemplarlo, algo dentro de mí sólo quiere verlo hacer una infinidad de cosas, esa parte que lo quiere tener a mi lado de un modo egoísta, por siempre y para siempre hasta cierto punto. No entiendo qué fue lo que cambió de la noche a la mañana, pero si eso es lo que se siente caer a los pies de alguien y amar a ese alguien entonces estoy más que dispuesto a hacerlo.

Amar, vaya palabra, y me cosquillean los labios por decírsela.

—Oh, ¡oh! Bien, bien, está pasando, está pasando —lo rodeo con mis brazos en un abrazo con el que intento transmitirle cosas que mi cobardía emocional no se atreve a decirle hasta que tengo un estremecimiento en todo mi cuerpo—. ¿Quién eres tú y qué hiciste con el Jay gruñón de cada mañana? —su mano se adentra en mi cabello y yo hundo mi nariz en su cuello.

—Lo apuñalé hasta matarlo, en su lugar dejé a esta bestia pegajosa.

—Me gusta el Jay pegajoso —deja salir una pequeña risa y besa mi frente.

—Y a él le gustas tú, demasiado.

Dejo mi rostro oculto en su cuello mientras sus dedos se colocan en mi nuca y rasca en mi cabello con las puntas de sus dedos, en un ritmo tan apaciguado que podría caer dormido de nuevo, con la protección de sus delgados brazos alrededor de mí y con la calidez que llena mi pecho.

Ajá, ésta es la clase de cosas que me gustaría tener cada mañana.

Presiono mis labios contra su cuello, tomo una profunda respiración y empiezo a avanzar por la línea de su mandíbula hasta su barbilla, lentamente me incorporo sólo para colocar mi pierna al otro lado de su cintura, él flexiona las suyas y eso produce una especie de cojín mullido debajo de mí, donde me siento mientras él me mira con una expresión relajada, como si supiera que iba a hacer algo así, y de nuevo detesto que sepa lo que estoy por hacer. No debo ser predecible.

Por la temperatura de la habitación puedo decir que es cerca de mediodía, no hay una brisa fría que golpee la piel expuesta de mi espalda o mi pecho, pero lo que sí se hace presente son sus manos colocándose en mi cintura, sus pulgares acarician las líneas debajo de mis abdominales y luego se mueven por toda esa extensión, haciéndome cosquillas y que no deje de mirarlo a los ojos.

No me siento excitado en lo más mínimo, veo y siento todo lo que hace pero no hay una reacción de ese tipo en mí. Es como si la misma parte de mí que gusta de los halagos y el afecto matutino estuviera tomando estas decisiones, y las acepto, pero yo también quiero sentir más de él en esta mañana.

—Vamos a quitar esto, ¿de acuerdo?

—P-pero tu papá está… y Joel… no…

—Aún no hacen mucho ruido, creen que estamos durmiendo.

—Está bien —asiente y tomo los dobladillos de su camiseta, se levanta para que pueda quitársela y la arrojo a un lado del colchón, dejo que mis manos reposen sobre sus pequeños pectorales antes de que deje salir un suspiro que me eriza la piel, la firmeza de sus pezones cuando los toco me dice que también tiene la piel de gallina, quizá por el temor a que alguien entre, o sólo porque le gusta lo que hago.

Sea como sea, en serio me gusta esta persona que despertó en mí.

—Qué dices sobre esto —empiezo, dándole mis ideas para que pasemos un buen día en la ciudad mientras sus manos se siguen deslizando por mis brazos, contorneando cada línea de mis músculos y dejando que sienta la piel de gallina que hay en él mientras también hago los mismos toques—: desayunamos, vamos a donde tú quieras, almorzamos, y al final vemos las estrellas desde el techo.

Desvía la mirada un segundo y gira la cabeza por toda la almohada, se queda mirando hacia la derecha y arquea las cejas un poco, concluyendo algo.

—Me gustaría mucho ir al acuario —me mira de nuevo, sonriendo—. No soy partidario de los lugares que tienen animales enjaulados, pero me parece que es lo más aproximado para ver el fondo del océano y todo eso.

—Puedes meterte en un submarino para verlo también.

—Diablos, no —agranda los ojos, negando enfáticamente con la cabeza—, no quiero morir dentro de un megalodón si es que se come al submarino.

—Lo sé, ¿verdad? Sería lo peor.

—Por eso prefiero lo más cercano y seguro —hace comillas en esa palabra.

—Suena a un buen plan —nuestros estómagos hacen un profundo alarido, por eso de no haber sido alimentados, y los dos detenemos a nuestras manos inquietas, me aclaro la garganta una vez más y dejo las mías en su abdomen—. ¿Carlos?

—¿Sí? —su mano encuentra una de las mías y entrelaza nuestros dedos, tomo aire por la nariz y amplio una sonrisa, haciendo que mis ojos se cierren.

—Te quiero.

Se sonroja totalmente en cuestión de segundos, toma mi mano y la guía a sus labios, le da un beso a mis nudillos y acaricia el dorso con su pulgar, me dedica la más sincera de las sonrisas ya que igualmente llega a cerrarle un poco los ojos y causa a esas ridículas mariposas en mi estómago, esta vez no se trata del hambre.

—Y yo te quiero a ti, Jay.

Me inclino hacia adelante y de inmediato soy atajado por sus brazos, la presión de su pecho desnudo contra el mío sigue sin producirme el más leve grado de excitación sexual, sus manos acariciando mis omóplatos tampoco, de hecho siento que me derrito en él cuando me besa en la mejilla y hundo mi rostro otra vez en su cuello, deslizando mis manos debajo de él para abrazarlo con más fuerza.

—Oh, tengo un regalo para ti —me obligo a levantarme hacia mi cajonera, abro el cajón de la derecha y tomo la caja de cartón de adentro, me encamino de vuelta a la cama cuando él se sienta, dando pequeños saltos en su sitio, y aprovecho que ya me levanté para abrir las cortinas.

—Vaya, Jay, no debiste —dice, hablando con modestia fingida ya que la amplia sonrisa en su rostro no se borra, pongo la caja sobre su regazo y de inmediato que quita la tapa se queda boquiabierto.

No es mucho en realidad: una bolsa de chocolates con kirsch, un par de guantes de cuero sin dedos, negros con detalles rojos y algunas aberturas para que tenga más movilidad, y las fotografías que Evie tomó hace dos semanas durante el torneo, donde, según sus palabras, "se puede percibir el amor".

Lo acepto y me doy cuenta de lo que Carlos dice sobre mis ojos, se cierran por la amplitud de mis sonrisas, mis toques en sus piernas eran amplios, la forma relajada en que lo miraba es evidente, y lo notorio de su sonrojo, su modo de mirarme, y lo ladeado de su cabeza, entre otras cosas, me deja en claro que le gusta estar conmigo, más de lo que llegué a imaginar.

—Jay, yo… no sé qué decir, pero empezaré con gracias —deja los fotos a un lado para tomar los guantes y se prueba el de la mano derecha, ampliando los ojos cuando lo ajusta en su muñeca, hace círculos con ella y estira los dedos, mirándolo desde distintos ángulos—. Me queda muy bien.

—Sí, uh, digamos que conozco las proporciones de tus manos —me rasco la nuca, sorprendido al mismo tiempo que apenado por haber admitido algo así, que puede sonar como algo con doble intencionalidad, y no es lo que percibe ya que se levanta para rodearme una vez más con sus brazos, ahora él es quien hunde su rostro en mi cuello, y también es el primero en decir que me quiere. Lo estrujo en el abrazo, dejando salir un lento y relajado suspiro.

Nuestros estómagos se entrometen y eso interrumpe el abrazo, estiro el brazo para tomar su camiseta y lo ayudo a ponérsela, no porque crea que necesite mi ayuda, sino porque siempre es más fácil despojar a alguien de su ropa en lugar de ser alguien de apoyo para cubrir al otro, tomo una camiseta sin mangas del interior de la cajonera y me doy cuenta de que ya no estoy hambriento, lo único que hago es girar para ver que aún sigue sentado en un remolino de mantas, se estira y agita su cabello, luego baja las manos para frotarse los ojos y lo aprovecho para volver a la cama, me recuesto sobre mi espalda y pongo mi cabeza sobre sus piernas.

Se quita las manos de los ojos y me mira con una ceja levantada, lo miro a los ojos y giro la cabeza para restregar mi nariz en su estómago, se ríe antes de colocar las manos en mi cabello y deslizar los mechones entre sus dedos. Me fascina.

—¿No sientes que…? —empieza a decir.

—¿… podrías hacer esto hoy, mañana, el día siguiente, y los demás? —sus dedos pasan sobre mi frente antes de acunar mi mejilla, con su mano libre muerde uno de los chocolates y una gota de kirsch se queda en su labio inferior—. Oh sí, totalmente, y no me aburriría en lo más…

—Espera un minuto —lo veo que hace movimientos con la lengua dentro de su boca, degustando más detenidamente el relleno del chocolate, y frunce el ceño—. ¿Estás tratando de embriagarme de nuevo? Porque un funcionará.

—¿De qué…?

No me deja terminar ya que levanta las piernas un poco al mismo tiempo que se inclina para presionar sus labios contra los míos, lamo su labio inferior para probar el kirsch, nunca había probado esa marca de chocolates, y el licor, aunque es muy poco, tiene un sabor bastante peculiar, no adulterado, sólo es muy fuerte, y podría haberme disculpado con él si no hubiese gemido contra mi rostro, el sonido me causa escalofríos, más que antes, y rodeo su cuello con mis brazos, contraigo los dedos de los pies mientras sus manos se deslizan sobre mi pecho.

En verdad espero que todas mis mañanas se vuelvan como ésta.

—Oigan, ustedes dos, papá dice que… ¡oh! —ninguno de los dos se aparta de una manera abrupta cuando Joel entra, tuvo la buena idea de llamar a la puerta antes de entrar, y de hecho nos tomamos el tiempo necesario para terminar con esa presión de labios, pongo mi cabeza de nuevo en sus piernas y lo sigo mirando mientras él levanta la cabeza. Carlos es tan malditamente lindo—. Bueno, esto es nuevo. Viejo, lograste domar a una bestia como lo es Jay. ¿Cuál fue tu secreto?

—Bueno, él… —me aclaro la garganta, baja la mirada un segundo y le doy una expresión severa, él sólo guiña el ojo antes de estirar el cuello—. Mucha práctica.

—Sí, podría decirse que así es —giro la cabeza para verlo, Joel está recargado en la cajonera, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa burlona en su rostro—. Como sea, el desayuno está listo, papá nos quiere en la mesa en dos minutos.

Joel se va y deja la puerta abierta, el olor del tocino y huevos friéndose con una buena sazón en la cocina, junto con todas las amenazas matutinas de papá, hacen que nos estiremos de nuevo para luego levantarnos, lo tomo de la mano y antes de que salga de la habitación lo hago girar, como si estuviéramos bailando, lo abrazo cuando queda de espaldas contra mí y restriego mi erección matutina contra su trasero, sólo para escucharlo reír, avergonzado, y besar su cuello.

—Por más divertido que esto pueda ser, en verdad no quiero que tu papá o Joel me vean de rodillas frente a ti.

—Bueno, carajo, eso me hará fantasear _todo_ el día —deslizo las manos debajo de su camiseta y sus músculos se tensan, antes de que mis dedos se adentren en su ropa interior me detiene, dejando salir un suspiro.

—Tal vez, más tarde, podamos cumplir esa fantasía, y podría haber más.

Mueve la cabeza en un ángulo extraño y me besa en la mejilla, eso suelta mis brazos y sale de la habitación, me deja perplejo y con un prominente bulto en mis pantalones, el cual trato de ocultar antes de salir y ver que todos se sientan en la mesa del comedor. Hoy está la esperanza de un día increíble.

* * *

El desayuno pasa sin nada relevante, eso si omito que estábamos jugando bajo la mesa con nuestros pies, Joel se dio cuenta pero prefirió quedarse callado, y otra cosa que tampoco podría ser importante es que, cuando le dijimos a papá sobre lo que haríamos hoy, me dio setenta dólares, para el autobús y por si necesitamos usarlo en otra cosa importante, además de que le agitó el cabello a Carlos también.

Sí, fue un desayuno completamente usual, nada nuevo.

—¿Puedo escoger la siguiente canción? —pregunta Carlos, levanta la cabeza de mi hombro y me mira con ojos suplicantes, el movimiento del autobús para ir al centro de la ciudad nos hace dar pequeños saltos en nuestro lugar por los baches en el camino. Necesita remodelación urgente, aunque pudimos tomar otra ruta, pero habría sido más duradero.

—Sí, claro, espera un poco —deslizo mi pulgar sobre la pantalla de mi teléfono y entro a la aplicación de música, lo ladeo un poco para que la luz del sol se refleje e impida que vea mi fondo de pantalla cuando estira el cuello—. Todo tuyo.

Sonríe ampliamente y recorre mis canciones mientras miro por la ventana, el embotellamiento y los edificios pasan junto a nosotros, el sol de mediodía brilla de una manera que no me resulta tan incómoda, prefiero los días nublados pero éste en particular es de mi total agrado, quizá por las esperanzas que le tengo.

Vamos sentados en la última fila de asientos y compartimos mis auriculares, él tiene el derecho y yo el izquierdo, el ritmo en ellos cambia, pasa de ser una canción que quedaría acorde para una fiesta en un club a una lenta, un contraste total si lo pienso con detenimiento, y no recordaba tener canciones que hablaran de amor, y tener a Carlos a mi lado me hace darles una interpretación muy diferente.

Tengo demasiadas canciones en mi teléfono, e incluso así tiendo a escuchar las mismas una y otra vez, sin aburrirme, aunque de vez en cuando salgo de ese círculo vicioso y dejo que se reproduzcan aleatoriamente, y me sorprendo al escuchar algunas que, literalmente, no escuchaba hace años, y él parece encontrar un gusto por cada una de ellas, me describe lo que piensa de ellas, si le gustan o si no le gustan, y a veces me pregunta por algunas que ha escuchado en la radio.

—Uh, oye —musita, girando la cabeza para que ahora su mejilla quede sobre mi hombro expuesto, bajo la mirada y restriego su nariz con la mía—. T-tengo que hacerte una pregunta, m-más bien confirmar algo, o voy a explotar.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Uh, yo…, bueno, Mal me dijo una vez… y no es que lo crea, sólo que… uh… —divaga, mueve las manos ansiosamente entre sus muslos, como si yo escondiera un secreto, o como si no quisiera develar una horrible verdad. Espero que no se trate de eso, ya no le he ocultado nada.

—Mal… ¿qué? —frunzo el ceño, confundido, y ladeo la cabeza. Suspira.

—Sólo es un rumor en realidad, pero Mal me dijo que uh… bien, sólo lo diré, me dijo que tienes una foto mía como fondo de pantalla, y quería saber si es cierto.

Mi garganta se cierra en el momento y me sudan las manos, hasta ahora me doy cuenta que las tengo hechas puños, y no trato de negárselo porque es cierto. En este momento podría tener tallada la palabra _ATRAPADO_ en mi frente y no me sentiría mal en lo más mínimo, más bien me sentiría como un cobarde por el miedo a lo que pueda pensar de que yo lo vea en algo que utilizo todo el tiempo, y es precisamente por eso la razón por la que lo hice, me gusta verlo.

—Lo sabía, una broma —me interrumpe cuando me armaba del valor para decir la verdad, se ríe un poco y se rasca la oreja—, típico de Mal, sabía que…

—E-en realidad… —vuelvo a deslizar mi pulgar en mi teléfono y lo dejo ver la pantalla, no sé bien qué delirio estaba en mi cabeza al querer ocultarle algo así.

Toma mi teléfono y lo observa, es la primera foto que le tomé cuando llego al departamento, aún recuerdo bien el modo ansioso en el que su pierna se movía, la forma en que miraba atentamente la televisión, y los restos de donas que quería quitar de sus labios con mi pulgar, y él parece regresar a ese día también, cuando su cabeza era todo un lío de distintas situaciones, gobernada por la incertidumbre de lo que podría pasarle en el siguiente minuto.

Elegí esa foto porque, además de que muestra el buen perfil que tiene, me deja ver nuevamente cómo ha crecido desde el aspecto físico hasta el mental, todos esos cambios cuantitativos y cualitativos que he podido vivir cada día por los últimos dos meses y medio. Aún no creo que haya pasado tan poco tiempo.

—Y no se trata sólo de una fotografía.

Le quito el teléfono sólo para entrar a mi carpeta de imágenes, específicamente a la que hice de él, se lo regreso y puedo jurar que su mandíbula habría caído hasta el suelo por lo abierta que estaría al ver algo así, por la sorpresa de la cantidad de fotos y pequeños vídeos que tengo, todos los que tomo regularmente cuando está despistado, pero le llaman la atención aquellos en los que está mirando mi teléfono cuando lo grababa, le decía que prefería sostenerlo así para leer mejor, y me creía.

Reproduce mi favorito e interrumpe la canción, ladea el teléfono para que los dos podamos verlo. Lo primero que se escucha son nuestras risas, luego lo enfoco a él junto a mí en la mesa del comedor, comíamos un plato de cereal en el primer fin de semana que estuvimos solos, un poco de leche escurre por las comisuras de sus labios y hace un intento para que el cereal masticado no caiga de ella.

— _Bien, bien, te ignoraré sólo un segundo, dilema escolar, mientras tanto deberías hacer la mueca más graciosa que se te pueda ocurrir._

Junto a mí se cubre el rostro y deja salir una risa nerviosa, en el vídeo frunce todo el rostro, se levanta la punta de la nariz con un dedo y la leche escurre más por sus labios, yo me suelto a reír mientras él trata de no asfixiarse, le doy un par de palmadas en la espalda para salvarlo, cuando queda libre del peligro de asfixia me mira, o más bien al teléfono, y sonríe, arrugando la nariz, y ahí termina todo.

Observa foto tras foto, donde está leyendo, viendo la televisión, analizando un punto en la nada, masticando, bostezando, durmiendo, riendo, enfadado, y vídeo tras vídeo, haciendo muchas cosas comunes y ridículas, lo veo por el rabillo del ojo y los suyos se mueven en distintas direcciones, ahora está procesando todo un gran banco de información al mismo tiempo, sus mejillas se mantienen sonrojadas, y la diminuta sonrisa no se borra en ningún momento. Yo me sonrojo y me encojo en mi lugar cuando llega a una en específico, la más embarazosa de todas, una en que hice un marco con mi dedo, simulando un corazón, y con la inscripción ' _Tienes mi mundo de cabeza. ¿Cómo demonios lo haces?_ ' en el fondo, con brillantes letras rojas.

Veo por la ventana y me doy cuenta de que estamos a un par de calles de donde debemos bajar, antes de que pueda decírselo me entrega mi teléfono, estira un poco el cuello para besarme en la mejilla, presionando todo su rostro contra el mío, como si quisiera que su nariz desapareciera contra mí.

—Bien, debo admitir que me siento muy halagado, y tampoco creí que fueras la clase de chico acosador que toma fotografías.

—No puedo evitarlo, siempre pareces estar en un buen ángulo—le devuelvo en beso pero lo hago en la comisura de sus labios, algo que detesta, pero como él disfrutando embromándome entonces yo también lo haré—. Y confieso que aún me pregunto cómo demonios haces para poner mi mundo de cabeza.

—Admito que haría lo mismo, tomaría cientos de fotos tuyas, y te lo diría en la cara, yo sabía que algo gracioso pasaba cuando me apuntabas con tu cámara de esa manera, pero no dije nada —rodea mi cuello con sus brazos antes de levantarse, restriega su mejilla contra la mía y comienzo a gruñir—. ¡Sonríe!

Me sorprende al tomar una fotografía con la cámara frontal, la primera en la que salimos juntos, giro la cabeza cuando termina y se abalanza sobre mí para darme un beso simple, me quedo con los ojos abiertos cuando la cámara toma otra fotografía, él se ríe por lo bajo y yo cierro los ojos para devolverle lo que hizo, con mariposas en mi estómago cuando toma otra fotografía, les da el visto bueno y me devuelve mi teléfono, todo en el momento justo en que el autobús se detiene.

Caminamos los cinco minutos que nos toma llegar al acuario desde la parada del autobús con las manos entrelazadas, luego de un momento coloca mi brazo en sus hombros y mantiene su mano entrelazada con la mía. No puedo describir lo bien que se siente caminar de esta forma, de un modo tan abierto; se siente correcto y está bien hacerlo, todo funciona de un modo asombroso cuando estoy con él.

Nunca he estado en esta parte de la ciudad, tiendo a ir a la zona de museos sólo por asuntos escolares, por eso no me llevo una gran sorpresa cuando veo el acuario, un edificio blanco simplón con un enorme letrero que enuncia su nombre, hecho con pintura azul y algunos dibujos que se asemejan a peces, una fuente simple, y como los transeúntes parecen mirar algo en el piso, me imagino que hay un piso de cristal para ver lo que hay dentro. No me inhibo de fruncir el ceño, no es una muy buena impresión que digamos, y sin embargo seguimos caminando mientras él da alegres saltos debajo de mi brazo; él quiso venir, no se lo arruinaré.

La fila para pagar las entradas es relativamente corta, charlamos un poco antes de dar nuestras identificaciones de la escuela para pagar la mitad de la entrada, por supuesto que la mía es falsa ya que la perdí recién iniciando el año escolar, hacer todo el papeleo para obtener otra me parece aburrido, y fue más sencillo falsear una, de todos modos gozo de los mismos privilegios que si fuera real.

El vestíbulo tampoco es tan impresionante, un par de artefactos marítimos aquí y allá, pinturas en las paredes con molduras que asemejan a peces y barcos, para dar más ambientación a la visita, los dos leemos y observamos las placas metálicas que hay debajo de los cuadros, el olor de agua salada estancada se hace muy presente, así que supongo que el rumor de la enorme tubería que corre desde el océano hasta aquí, que trae agua fresca, no es tan cierto después de todo.

No me caracterizo por ser una persona escéptica, solamente soy la clase de chico solitario que papá me ha enseñado a ser, una enseñanza que estoy dejando a un lado, e incluso así me gusta encontrar el lado bueno de las cosas en la medida de lo posible, sonreír y sobrellevar cuando algo no es de mi total agrado, así que me trago mis malas impresiones cuando la verdadera "diversión" empieza.

—Hola, chicos, sean bienvenidos al acuario —dice una animada y sonriente chica, lleva puesto con un uniforme azul celeste y pantalón caqui—, ambos están a punto de tener una gran aventura, pero antes nos gustaría que vengan por aquí.

La chica nos lleva a nosotros y a un grupo de estudiantes que también está de visita a un rincón con una pantalla verde, otro chico con el mismo uniforme tiene una cámara profesional colgando del cuello y una computadora a la derecha.

—Muy bien, esta es una estación donde tomamos fotos como recuerdo, pueden escoger entre distintos fondos y al final de la visita podrán comprarla.

—Eso suena divertido —dice Carlos, viendo algunas de las fotografías que hay en la pared—. Oh, quiero una como estas.

Entre los fondos hay pingüinos, focas, una decoración de plantas y coral, una playa, y varios tipos de tiburones, él señala ése último, un chiste que no creí que pasara de ahí, y yo sólo asiento con una sonrisa, él se acerca y me abraza, hunde su rostro en mi pecho y mis brazos lo rodean. Definitivamente dejó de ser el Carlos que conocí hace tiempo, éste Carlos es más atrevido y osado, quedó muy claro con lo que dijo en el departamento, más con lo que hace ahora.

Nuestro turno para la fotografía llega y el chico de la cámara nos pide que finjamos el ataque de un tiburón, Carlos salta a mis brazos y sólo me puedo limitar a hacer un gesto de sorpresa, él señala a la izquierda y el flash de la cámara se presenta, lo hace tres veces para que ellos puedan elegir la que se vea mejor, luego nos señalan el camino que debemos seguir a un ascensor, las puertas se abren y una de las empleadas presiona el botón para que bajemos, sólo los dos.

—Pueden tomar las fotos y vídeos que quieran, está prohibido tomar fotos con flash y meter las manos en zonas abiertas, por su seguridad y la de nuestros peces. Disfruten su visita —dice, luego las puertas se cierran y empezamos a bajar.

Comienzo a caminaren círculos, me produce una sensación divertida en el estómago mientras seguimos bajando, él sólo me mira con una ceja levantada antes de hacer lo mismo, sonriendo cuando la gravedad surte efecto.

—¿Alguna vez has visto esa película donde una chica dice y hace exactamente lo que la hizo la chica de allá arriba y luego de presionar el botón los que están dentro caen en picada hacia su muerte?

—Tú _no_ acabas de decir eso —me mira de reojo con odio, como si hubiese excavado en su gaveta de peores formas de morir—. No, no la he visto.

—Bien, porque yo tampoco, principalmente porque no existe.

—Suena como una trama horrible y poco original.

—¿Estás diciendo que mis ideas son asquerosas y poco originales?

No tiene la oportunidad de responder ya que nos detenemos, el impacto de la llegada me hace sentir que me mareo un poco, y ese era el punto de todo esto. Lo único que hace él es golpearle el brazo y frotarse las sienes de forma circular, como si intentara aminorar el mareo, yo me quedo con la sensación.

Cuando las puertas se deslizan para abrirse es cuando puedo dejar a un lado mis malas primeras impresiones, el elevador nos trajo al inicio del recorrido, a un tanque que podría asemejar al tamaño de un estadio, el pasillo es firme mientras que las paredes y algunas secciones del techo son de cristal, las cuales permiten ver cuando diversas criaturas pasan nadando, como si la simbiosis entre el encierro de una criatura marítima y el cautiverio no los molestara en lo más mínimo.

Salimos de ahí y giro la cabeza, Carlos tiene la boca abierta y una chispa en los ojos, la misma chispa que sólo veo cuando descubre algo impresionante dentro de los pesados libros que le gusta leer. Parece un niño pequeño en una juguetería, y como tal lo sigo con pasos lentos mientras va de ventana en ventana, sección tras sección, observando y describiéndome a detalle cada pez, medusa, alga, planta, color de arena, tipo de decoración que ve, las que le gustan más y cuáles no tanto.

En verdad me retracto de lo que había pensado del acuario, a medida que avanzamos también vamos subiendo de nuevo, como si viajáramos desde el fondo del océano hacia la superficie, me siento cautivado por los nuevos descubrimientos que hago a su lado, al ver una fracción de todo lo que se esconde debajo del agua. Ver tortugas marinas, peces escorpión, subespecies de rayas que nadan sobre nuestras cabezas, pulpos que se camuflajean con el fondo marino, estrellas de mar, anémonas con pequeños peces payaso dentro, varios tipos de coral y depredadores que se esconden en ellos, cangrejos y langostas, y un contraste entre animales venenosos e inofensivos, avivan mi curiosidad por experimentar todo de cerca.

Sigo a un pez ángel que nada velozmente frente a mí hasta el otro lado del tanque, gira hacia el fondo y entonces noto que Carlos no está conmigo, debimos separar caminos cerca del cilindro con enormes medusas y no lo noté. Tomo un par de fotos del tanque antes de emprender mi búsqueda por él, la cual no dura mucho ya que lo veo con las manos apoyadas contra un amplio cristal donde varios cardúmenes de peces nadan en distintas direcciones, hacen una ilusión óptica interesante, como si el agua fuera a transformarse en algo mágico.

Estamos un poco más allá de la mitad de la visita ya que el color de las paredes se ha hecho más claro, la luz del sol ilumina más que antes, y el reflejo del sol en el agua produce un fenómeno peculiar sobre él, como si su piel, su cabello, y su ropa, tuvieran una energía vital más allá de la común. Gira la cabeza un poco y me pide que me acerque con un dedo, lo hago cuando quita las manos del vidrio.

—¿Te digo la verdad? —cruzo los brazos sobre sus hombros y hasta su pecho, deslizo mis manos dentro de sus bolsillos y dejo mi barbilla sobre su hombro, puede ver mi sonrisa por el reflejo frente a nosotros—. Nunca he visto el océano, o bueno, nunca en la vida real, sólo en la televisión.

—Podemos ir alguna vez —lo beso en la mejilla y luego hace los movimientos necesarios para quedar frente a mí, mirándome a los ojos y con sus manos en mis hombros—, pueden ir los demás, Mal, Evie, Ben, Doug, y quien tú quieras.

—Me gusta la idea, aunque estaba pensando más acerca de ti y de mí, solos.

Me conmueve hasta el fondo, me estremezco por la seguridad con la que habla, y me golpea con más fuerza el que también nos ve como algo a futuro, algo que sí puede funcionar en un largo plazo. ¿Esto en serio está pasando? Sí, lo está.

—Eso también puede pasar —delineo su ceja derecha con mi pulgar.

—Es lo que quiero que pase.

Se levanta en la punta de los pies en el mismo momento en que me inclino a su rostro, nuestros labios se conectan en perfecta sincronía, pongo mis manos en su cintura y las suyas quedan aprisionadas entre nuestros cuerpos, hace pequeños movimientos con los dedos para levantar mi camiseta un poco, sus fríos dedos tocan mi piel y me hacen morder su labio inferior con fuerza, toca mis músculos con simples roces, haciéndome sentir escalofríos por la sensación.

Me pregunto qué estaría pasando si estuviéramos en un lugar más privado.

Nos apartamos cuando la necesidad de respirar es imperiosa, fueron un par de segundos que fueron suficientes para quitarnos el aliento a ambos, luego vuelve a girar sobre sus talones y retomo mi posición al abrazarlo por la espalda.

—¿Pensaste en qué quieres almorzar? —musito contra su cuello, presionando mis labios en cada ocasión posible.

—Tengo antojo de hamburguesas y papas fritas.

—¿Malteadas también? —asiente—. Conozco un lugar.

—La mía será de chocolate —asegura, acariciando mis manos con sus pulgares.

—Podemos compartirla.

—Claro, si quieres tener un problema de azúcar y generar un odio al chocolate.

—Si eso te hace feliz entonces no me importa.

—Gracioso, si de eso se trata entonces no tendríamos que comer algo, porque contigo es suficiente para ser feliz —me sonrojo, siento el calor en las mejillas—. Ahora andando, habrá una proyección sobre medusas que en verdad quiero ver.

Subimos a la sala de proyecciones, las paredes se vuelven de un tono azul claro y eso me indica otra vez que estamos cerca de salir de aquí, pero apenas tomamos un lugar cuando mi celular vibra en mi bolsillo, veo la pantalla y se trata de papá, le pido que me dé un minuto y salgo para atender su llamada.

—Qué hay, papá —digo cuando respondo, y trato de mitigar mi enojo.

—Hola, Jay, espero que los dos estén teniendo un día genial, pero… —divaga un poco, algo raro en él ya que suele ir al punto siempre que me llama o me ordena que haga cualquier cosa—. He estado tratando de llamarte desde hace un tiempo.

—Estábamos en una sección subterránea, apenas encontré recepción.

—Sí, uh, sabes, en verdad necesito que vuelvas a casa —suspira—. Los dos.

Estaba a punto de decirle que me deje en paz cuando Carlos llama mi atención al tocar mi brazo, ladea una pequeña sonrisa y se queda mirando un cilindro con corales y pequeños peces dentro mientras papá se queda callado al otro lado de la línea. ¿Por qué tiene que arruinar un día increíble con alguna estupidez?

—Papá, escucha, nuestro plan del día…

—Ocurrió una situación, nada serio pero sí es importante, en verdad necesito que regresen lo más pronto posible, no es algo de lo que pueda hablar por aquí.

Levanto la mirada y Carlos asiente, debió ver algo en mi rostro para tomar esa postura, la comprensiva. Tomo una muy profunda respiración y él se acerca para poner su mano en mi hombro, me mira a los ojos y silenciosamente me dice que está bien, que encontraremos otro momento para poder tener un día como estos, eso si juego mis cartas bien y le dijo a papá que se haga a un lado.

—Estamos en camino.

Concluyo la llamada y resoplo, él toma mi mano y entrelaza nuestros dedos, toma la delantera y nos encamina a la salida, al final de nuestra segunda cita real.

* * *

—No me explicó mucho, sólo dijo que necesitábamos volver, surgió algo —le digo, usando los detalles importante que me dio papá.

—¿Sólo eso? —inquiere él, con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, sólo eso —damos un enorme salto en un bache y ruedo los ojos, odiando el camino que toma el autobús—. No lo sé, quizá pasó algo con un familiar, o tal vez Joel tuvo un desliz y dejó embarazada a Jane.

—Esa no es la clase de cosas que se le desea a alguien cercano.

—Sólo estoy dando sugerencias, no sé bien qué pasa.

—En el lado amable y gracioso, el señor Jafar no tendría que preocuparse porque algo así pase con nosotros.

—Buen punto, no lo haría ahora ni nunca.

Esas indirectas del futuro juntos le gustan, ahora pone su mejilla en mi hombro y afianza lo entrelazado de nuestros dedos, le doy un beso en el cabello y dejo mi barbilla en su cabeza mientras miro por la ventana, sin saber bien qué pudo pasar, considerando que todo estaba de maravilla cuando salimos del departamento.

Es atípico que el autobús esté lleno por la hora y el día que es, por un momento pasa por mi mente que ocurrió un terremoto y los edificios se vinieron abajo, pasó un ataque de algún tipo, hubo un incendio o una explosión, pero los tarareos que hace Carlos al ritmo de la música son lo que me mantienen con los pies en la tierra.

Si hubiese pasado algo tan importante me habría enterado de una u otra forma, los noticieros frenéticos de la radio me lo habrían dicho, Mal, Evie, Ben, quien sea, me habría informado y preguntado por mi bienestar, así que seguro se trata de un problema menor que papá decidió exacerbar, por eso sólo me concentro en la música, los tarareos, y el aroma que se filtra del tubo del escape del autobús.

Bajamos en la parada que nos corresponde y caminamos con un paso más o menos acelerado, la estúpida angustia que me generó papá por nada la transfería a él y ahora los dos estamos un tanto callados, no me sorprendí cuando dejamos de hablar en el autobús, sólo para intercambiar comentarios de la foto del acuario, en la cual, irónicamente, nos ataca un megalodón. Él tiene una y yo otra.

El guardia del conjunto nos saluda amablemente, como suele hacerlo si es que no está dormido o decide ser un inepto en su trabajo, caminamos hacia el edificio y lo primero que atrapa mi vista es el auto más genial que alguna vez haya visto.

—¡No es cierto! —suelto su mano y me precipito al bajar las escaleras frente al edificio, miro el interior del auto, las vestiduras de cuero, los accesorios, la pintura externa está pulcra y tiene una combinación de matices blancos y negros sublimes, no hay un solo rayón en ella ni una mota de polvo. Es un auto con modificaciones, pero la clase de modificaciones que le dan más lujo—. ¡Carlos, mira esto! ¡Es un Panther De Ville en perfectas condiciones! ¡Vale una maldita fortuna!

—L-lo s-s-sé —levanto la vista en el momento que escucho el temblor en su voz, palideció de un momento al otro, todo su cuerpo está temblando, como si estuviera viendo un fantasma o algo así—. C-conozco al d-d-dueño.

—Es un bastardo con suerte al tener un auto así —bajo mi júbilo al presenciar una joya automovilística como esa y regreso a su lado—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—N-n-necesito un vaso de a-agua.

—Subamos, de todos modos debo saber qué pasó con papá, pero si hay un auto así frente al edificio entonces quiero pensar que se trata de una herencia.

Abro la puerta principal del edificio, Carlos se queda afuera y agranda los ojos, estira temblorosamente el cuello y eso me obliga a salir para tomar sus hombros, cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de nosotros da un respingo a la vez que deja salir un chillido, como si acabáramos de entrar en una mansión embrujada. El camino para subir las escaleras es igual de difícil, se queda quiero en ocasiones y mira sus pies antes de levantarlos, como si se hubiese olvidado de cómo caminar.

No dejo de preguntarme qué es lo que está pasando, quiero hacerle preguntas pero al mismo tiempo no quiero que siga actuando así, una de mis hipótesis es que tiene un problema ya que no hemos almorzado desde ésta mañana, pero eso no puede justificar algo así; se trata de algo más importante, muy sustancial. Paramos frente a la puerta del departamento y lo escucho tomar profundas respiraciones, como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse, no puedo hacer nada al respecto ya que es como si papá nos hubiese escuchado desde allá abajo, es él quien abre la puerta por completo, y es entonces cuando todo cobra sentido.

Sentada en el sillón, en _mi_ sillón, está su desquiciada madre, envuelta en un abrigo blanco y negro con distintas clases de patrones, lleva guantes rojos de cuero en las manos, su cabello, negro con efímeras zonas blancas, sigue tan alborotado como en las fotos que vimos una vez, en la mano izquierda tiene un cigarrillo mientras sostiene un pequeño plato con galletas, con la derecha levanta una taza de té hacia su boca, bebiendo con el meñique levantado.

Carlos se coloca detrás de mí y pone su mano en mi brazo, cuando Cruella gira la cabeza en nuestra dirección él se esconde, aferrando su mano en mí. Esbozo una diminuta sonrisa al saber que recurrirá a mí cuando se sienta en peligro, pero ella representa un peligro contra el que no puedo luchar físicamente. Miro a papá y la expresión en su rostro no me gusta, por el hecho de que no dice nada.

—¡Carlos! ¡Cariño! —su madre se levanta y deja la taza sobre la mesa plegable que papá pone cuando hay visitas, sus tacones repiquetean en el suelo y me obligo a hacerme a un lado para que ella hable con él.

Lo toma por las mejillas y lo besa en múltiples ocasiones, su lápiz labial no deja una sola marca sobre su aún pálido rostro, él arruga toda la cara y trata de levantar las manos para cubrirse, yo no puedo hacer más que entrar y sentir la mano de papá en mi hombro. Esta es la situación nada seria pero sí importante, lo es más a que si Jane estuviese embarazada con una maldición que pueda traerle Joel.

—¡Mírate! Tan alto, fuerte, y apuesto, aún portando el estilo de tu madre, Jafar ha hecho un muy buen trabajo al cuidar de ti, mi pequeño niño especial.

Dice todas esas cosas sobre él pero no se las creo en ningún momento, tiene la mandíbula tensa, sus manos en los brazos de Carlos lo sujetan con firmeza, cuando lo toma por las mejillas se ve claramente que le duele, es como si no quisiera que escapara de su poder, el sonido de su voz es tan falso como el afecto que trata de transmitirle frente a nosotros. Miro a papá y levanta las cejas, tampoco le cree.

—Mamá, ¿q-q-qué haces a-aquí? —logra liberar su manos y las levanta para protegerse, ella le pasa una mano por la mejilla y lo mira.

—Oh, cariño, no he podido dormir, mis diseños han estado insulsos, todo el tiempo me la paso preguntándome por tu bienestar.

De la nada gira la cabeza en dirección a mí, es la viva imagen de ese retrato que está en la chimenea de su casa, es la misma mirada firme que sigue cada uno de mis movimientos, una mirada que estará en mis pesadillas.

—Jay —asocia, supongo que papá y ella hablaban de mí, de nosotros—. Es un placer conocerte —extiende la mano—. Cruella de Vil.

Respondo su apretón de manos por mera cordialidad, me mira fijamente a los ojos y estruja su agarre contra mi mano, demostrando que tiene la fuerza necesaria para destazar animales indefensos en búsqueda de sus pelajes para fabricar ropa, y que tiene la fuerza necesaria para doblegar a su hijo, física y mentalmente. Su firme agarre me hace pensar en todas las ocasiones cuando causó marcas en Carlos, esas que tienen una aterradora historia como antecedente.

—¿M-mamá? —toda la atención se torna hacia él, al fin puedo liberar mi mano y me duelen los huesos—. A-aún no me has d-d-dicho qué haces aquí.

—Es hora de que vuelvas a casa, hijo —unánimemente se decide que no es un tema de conversación que los demás deban escuchar así que también entran.

Carlos está renuente a sentarse junto a su madre, al principio creo que se trata del hecho de que es ella, pero cuando me mira es como si me pidiera permiso para usar mi espacio del sillón, y asiento ligeramente con la cabeza para dárselo. Yo me siento frente a ellos, papá se acomoda de nuevo en el sillón individual, desde aquí veo que Carlos se queda encorvado, trata de tomar una galleta y recibe un golpe en la otra mano como reprimenda, junta las manos entre sus muslos y se queda con la mirada abajo, su madre coloca su rostro sobre su mano derecha, de manera grácil, y con la izquierda hace un movimiento que sólo yo veo, pellizca el muslo de Carlos y él sólo se limita a soportarlo, se encoge y se muerde el labio para mitigar el dolor.

—Jay —dice papá en un susurro, como una advertencia. Él sabe cómo puedo reaccionar, y sabe que justo ahora mi sangre está hirviendo por la furia que siento a causa de lo que Cruella hace, y ella sabe que la observo, sonríe burlonamente mientras pellizca a Carlos con más fuerza.

—Como le decía, Jafar —usa el mismo tono falso para hablar con papá, yo no le quito la mirada de encima—, estoy totalmente agradecida por su trato a mi hijo.

—Bueno, llegó aquí como un amigo en necesidad para mi hijo, le extendemos una mano de apoyo a quienes lo requieren.

Papá también miente, además de forzar la palabra 'amigo' en su discurso, dijo algo que va en contra de sus ideas: no le extendemos la mano a nadie, es preferible que le demos la espalda a alguien que necesita ayuda, no debemos pensar en nadie más que no sea nosotros. Yo, yo, y yo, básicamente.

De lo único que sí puedo estar seguro es de mis sentimientos a Carlos, y de los suyos hacia mí. Son fuertes, y reales; pueden sobrellevar todo.

—Y Carlos —gira la cabeza en su dirección y deja su muslo en paz, él apenas la mira de reojo—. Estuve pensando todo con más claridad, sé que no fue la mejor forma de acoplar tus noticias y lo lamento, pero se puede arreglar, y…

—Él no está roto —intervengo al fin, sonando más al relajado de lo que pensé.

—¿Disculpa? —los dos me miran, ella con enojo reprimido ya que es claro que no está acostumbrada a que le hablen de vuelta, él me pide que deje de hablar con la apertura de sus ojos y su expresión temerosa.

—Carlos no está roto, es una persona, es un chico asombroso que está siendo él mismo, lo que él prefiera no es algo que se pueda arreglar.

—Tengo ideales para _mi_ hijo, y quiero que los siga.

—Sí, bueno, señora de Vil, las personas no están para satisfacer a nadie, están para ser individuos, para ser y hacer lo que sea su maldita voluntad.

—A lo que se refiere Jay, señorita de Vil —papá logró ser afectado por el tipo de autoridad que ella trata de establecer. Fue doblegado también—, es que puede ser algo difícil de entender en un principio, yo personalmente tuve interacciones ríspidas con él cuando lo supe, pero a fin de cuentas me di cuenta de que eso no cambiaba nada de él, sólo que necesitaba conocerlo un poco más.

Papá nunca me había dicho algo así, y no me lo está diciendo directamente, los dos estamos en defensa de Carlos, pero saber que esas ocasiones en las que había discusiones fue porque trataba de entenderme, me hacen sentir diferente respecto a él, al modo en cómo nos hemos estado relacionando desde siempre.

Nos quedamos en silencio y se convierte en una lucha de miradas entre ella y yo, como las que suelen tener Mal y Maléfica antes de que ella termine haciendo lo que su madre le ordena. No voy a ceder, no puedo dejar que Cruella haga lo que le plazca conmigo enfrente, no contra la persona que más me importa en el universo, y menos aún en el espacio que llago mi casa.

Finalmente ella endereza la espalda, esboza una sonrisa y pone una mano en la mejilla de Carlos para que él la mire directo a los ojos, otra forma de amenaza de la cual no puede escapar. Es obvio que nunca podrá escapar de ella.

—Carlos, trae tus cosas, mamá tiene cosas que hacer y nos vamos. Ahora.

—S-sí, mamá.

Carlos se levanta rápidamente y se encamina a mi habitación, tomo la derrota de una lucha contra una figura de autoridad que me supera ampliamente antes de levantarme y seguirlo, cuando atravieso la puerta lo veo de pie entre las camas, como si estuviese esperando a que apareciera. A la mierda si soy predecible.

Cierro la puerta detrás de nosotros y me quedo en silencio, él suspira antes de empezar a juntar su ropa limpia en un montículo, apila sus libros de la escuela, y comienza a doblar las camisetas y pantalones desperdigados en su sección de la habitación. Es definitivo, va a marcharse, y eso activa todas las emociones que se asocian con el miedo dentro de mí, por eso mi temblor en las manos.

—Lamento haber hablado, no pude detenerme.

—Está bien, es bueno saber que alguien está de mi lado.

—Tú sabes que siempre voy a estar de tu lado, papá también lo estará —sonríe un poco, y luego regreso al punto principal de lo que pasa—. No puedes irte.

—Los dos sabíamos que mi estadía aquí no iba a durar para siempre, y sabes que no me voy porque así lo decida —dobla uno de los pantalones de la escuela y lo coloca sobre la pila de camisetas que están dentro de esa mochila donde estaba su equipaje el primer día que llegó aquí. Aún lo recuerdo.

—Puedes elegir no hacerlo —saco el pantalón y un par de camisetas también, las pongo sobre mi cama y él sólo suspira, echándoles un vistazo antes de seguir con su tarea de 'traer sus cosas'—. Aún mejor, yo elegiré por ti, y no irás a ningún sitio.

—Sabes que no funciona así —añade esa ropa a la pila en mi cama y toma todo el conjunto para meterlo en la mochila, yo lo vuelvo a sacar y él se limita a suspirar sonoramente, resignado a lo que le depara el futuro—. Jay, detente.

—No lo haré, no hasta que digas que te quedas.

—Jay… —me mira fugazmente a los ojos, y ahora sé que se contiene.

Se acerca lentamente, las puntas de sus botas quedan tocando las de las mías, sus hombros tiemblan visiblemente y también lo hace su mandíbula, me mira a los ojos esporádicamente, con la más depresiva sonrisa en su rostro, y pone una mano sobre mi hombro, yo trato de encontrar sus grandes ojos marrones para hacer contacto visual, para que una imagen de ellos quede completamente grabada en mi cerebro y los siga viendo cada vez que parpadee, pero prefiere mantener la vista abajo, estar encorvado y dejarme ver las raíces negras de su cabello.

Levanto lentamente el brazo derecho y él gira la cabeza, el modo en que trata de esconder la cabeza me dice que ha tenido esa reacción antes, ante una amenaza, algo de lo que ha pasado hoy lo hace volver a tener esa reacción, y me duele que piense que voy a hacerle daño. Resopla, como un caballo, y estira mecánicamente el cuello, como si su cabeza pesara veinte toneladas y estuviera luchando contra la gravedad para que pueda mirarme a la cara, con la mandíbula tensa y ojos rojos.

—Dime que me quieres —me pide, mirándome a los ojos y con abundantes lágrimas enjugándose en los suyos, a punto de resbalar por sus mejillas.

Pongo la mano en su mejilla, acunándola, acariciando su suave pómulo con mi pulgar y tragándome las ganas que tengo de unirme a su llanto, y no es porque se está marchando de mi lado, le temo a que todo lo que pueda pasarle de ahora en adelante, es demasiado incierto como para tolerarlo.

—Te quiero —me inclino hacia adelante y lo beso en la frente, escuchando que el suspiro que emana trata de hablar por él.

—Ahora dilo sin que tenga que pedírtelo.

Separo mis labios de su frente y me abalanzo sobre su rostro, me quedo a una distancia relativa de sus labios, dándole la oportunidad de apartarse si quiere, y como en los tres segundos que transcurren después no hace más que quedarse ahí lo tomo como la señal de que puedo proseguir, y presiono mis labios contra los suyos, colocando mis brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras sus manos se deslizan por mi pecho, por mis hombros, hasta que se entrelazan detrás de mi cuello, es ahí cuando vuelve a suspira, dejándome sin aliento.

¿Por qué carajo tuve que esperar hasta ahora para decirlo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

—Te amo, Carlos —susurro cuando nos apartamos un poco, sintiendo que algo se encoge dentro de mi pecho, de una manera tan ambivalente que no estoy seguro sobre cómo debería reaccionar a la sensación.

Me mira a los ojos de nuevo, la consternación está escrita en todo su rostro, y no sé si mi sonrisa de idiota hace algo más que no sea enfatizar todas las emociones que se mezclan en su rostro, las mías se arremolinan en mi estómago y siento como si me hubiesen dado una patada en el estómago, adolorido, con deseos de vomitar, y sin poder hacerlo aunque quiera intentarlo.

—¿T-tú… tú qué? —sus labios se quedan separados, la acción minimalista a que su mandíbula caiga hasta el suelo por escucharme decir algo así.

—Te amo, Carlos —vuelvo a decir, con la misma firmeza en mi voz aunque mis pensamientos estén revueltos. En verdad no entiendo nada de esto.

—No lo hagas, Jay, no digas algo así… no ahora…

—Es ahora o nunca.

—Jay, yo…

—Carlos, te amo desde el primer día que llegaste aquí, quizá desde el primer día en que te vi, nunca estuve muy seguro sobre cómo me sentía cuando estabas cerca, pero ahora lo sé bien —da un paso hacia atrás y tomo sus manos, entrelazo nuestros dedos y él sólo se sonroja—. Amo lo que haces, amo lo que piensas, amo lo que dices, amo lo que sientes, simplemente amo todo de ti.

Acerca su cuerpo al mío, se levanta en las puntas de los pies y hunde la nariz en mi cuello, el abrazo se torna húmedo ya que sus lágrimas ahora impactan contra mi piel, cálidas y resbaladizas, su delgados brazos se aferran a mí, lo único a lo que puede aferrarse ahora, a mí y a lo que le digo. No me ha dado una respuesta.

Cada momento sobre el que se construyó nuestra relación ha sido rápido, casi apresurado. Corrección, ha sido muy apresurado; he gustado de muchas personas a lo largo de mi vida, nunca me había sentido primerizo a cuando estaba cerca de él, mucho menos pensar en besar a uno, y ni hablar de él.

Es como un pacto silencioso: dar amor y recibir amor, ahora yo le estoy dando el mío, y yo tengo el suyo, aunque no con la misma intensidad, y eso está bien.

—Pasaremos por esto, yo lo sé —acaricio su espalda y deja salir un suspiro de alivio—. Somos más fuertes que esto, y…

—También te amo, Jay, desde el minuto en que te vi supe que estaba destinado a estar a tu lado, y maldita sea, somos sublimemente perfectos.

Siempre he pensado que nada ni nadie es perfecto, pero escucharlo hace que mis ideas son borradas y sólo afianzo mi abrazo a su alrededor, es como si en mi mente repasara todos los momentos que hemos pasado, todas las bromas por las que reímos juntos, los momentos divertidos, algunos momentos amargos, pero ganan mis recuerdos felices, la imagen de su perfecta sonrisa, el brillo de sus ojos, lo adorable de sus pecas; pensar en todo eso me demuestra que tengo un cariño real y sincero por él, es un gran amor y fascinación hacia él. Realmente lo amo.

Carlos separa su cabeza de mi hombro y me besa despacio, sus lágrimas y las mías ahora forman un río de feliz tristeza por la confesión que surgió a causa de una fuerza exterior a nosotros, sus labios se presionan lentamente contra los míos y me transporta a esa dimensión en la que sólo estamos él y yo. Un beso nunca me ha dicho tanta verdad como lo hace el de ahora, es real, totalmente es real, Carlos me ama y yo lo amo, no quiero a nadie más en mi vida a partir de ahora, y ahora lo acepto, no tengo más opción que dejarlo ir aunque todo en mí se oponga.

Nos apartamos al mismo tiempo, él limpia mis lágrimas y yo las suyas, luego los dos participamos silenciosamente en la tarea de reunir todas su cosas, metemos algunos objetos sueltos en la caja que rescatamos de su casa, pone las fotos que le he dado en el fondo, para que no se maltraten, y su trofeo del torneo hasta arriba, cerramos su mochila con ropa y otra más que trajo después de un mes de estadía, luego nos sentamos en mi cama.

—Entonces… —empiezo, sin querer llegar a ningún lado y sólo para romper el silencio, porque quiero seguir escuchándolo hablar y quedarme con el recuerdo de su voz. Él, por otro lado, abre la caja de nuevo y saca algo de ahí, un gorro de color rojo que deja entre sus manos, algo que nunca lo vi usar.

—Quería darte esto después, ya sabes, para ayudar a tu estilo de chico rudo, y se me ocurrió que podríamos usarlo para… uh, bueno, divertirnos un poco a ciegas, si sabes de lo que hablo —lo pone en mi mano y entrelaza nuestros dedos.

Lo tomo con ambas manos y deslizo las costuras de algodón entre mis dedos, suaves al tacto, casi como su piel, algo que puede transmitir calor en una noche fría, justo como él lo hacía ayer cuando dormimos juntos. Detecto el doble sentido en lo que dice y aún así hago caso omiso al mismo, no quiero formas más fantasías en las que no estará, al menos no a un par de pasos de mí.

—¿P-por qué ahora? —ahora él está adentrado en mi gaveta de temores.

—Lo sé, lo sé, puedo dártelo después, pero quiero que lo tengas ahora, estará más seguro aquí, no corro el riesgo de perderlo —se ríe por lo bajo, nervioso—. Puedes usarlo después y podemos retomar nuestra visita al acuario.

—Suena a un buen plan, uno que vamos a cumplir.

—Sí, sabes dónde encontrarme, ahí estaré cuando mamá no esté cerca.

—¡Carlos! ¡Andando! —grita Cruella desde el exterior, el tono fue suficiente para que se aferre a mi pierna, otra vez recurriendo a mí al sentirse en peligro.

Odio que se vaya en estos términos, pero ninguno de los dos puede luchar contra ella, es una batalla que terminaríamos perdiendo a fin de cuentas, así que lo ayudo con su caja y abro la puerta, él sale primero con las dos pesadas mochilas en la espalda, yo lo sigo detrás cuando veo que papá y ella están de pie en la sala.

—Bueno, Jafar, es el momento de que Carlos y yo nos marchemos —Cruella pone una mano en el cuello de Carlos cuando se para junto a ella, le da un apretón que de nuevo lo hace encogerse, luego mete una mano en su abrigo y saca una chequera con una pluma de fuente, la abre y utiliza su espalda como apoyo—. Espero que esto cubra los gastos que haya tenido que hacer en todo este tiempo.

—No hay necesidad de un pago, lo hicimos para ayudarlo.

—Seguro que sí —arranca el cheque y se lo extiende a papá, él lo toma y se le corta la respiración cuando ve la cantidad de dinero que hay escrita. Lo veo sobre su hombro, no todos los días una mujer desquiciada te da un cheque por diez mil dólares tan libremente—. Ahora, Carlos, despídete, hay cosas que hacer.

Pone sus cosas a un lado y se acerca papá, luego de que procesa todo el dinero que tiene en las manos lo dobla para meterlo en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, algo que no me sorprende en lo más mínimo, y si sale corriendo al banco cuando ya no estén aquí tampoco me sorprendería, luego él le agita el cabello, le pone las manos en los hombros y le da un abrazo, le susurra lo orgulloso que está de él y que espera verlo pronto por aquí, que le vendría bien su ayuda, y que no estaría de más alguien que pueda controlarme. Carlos le responde lo agradecido que está con él por todo su apoyo incondicional y orientación en lo que hacía.

—A ti te veré luego —me dice, sonriente.

—Así será.

Me abraza y mi cabello oculta cuando pone sus labios en mi cuello, musita en el tono más bajo que puede que me ama de nuevo, tomo una profunda respiración en su cuello y le doy palmadas en la espalda, nos apartamos y su madre es la primera en salir, sin dirigir una última palabra, su abrigo sigue su camino antes de que él lo haga, con la caja en sus manos y mochilas en la espalda.

El rugido del motor del auto me hace correr hacia al balcón, su madre hace las maniobras necesarias para encaminar el auto a la salida, Carlos apenas termina de subir las piernas cuando ella arranca, pisando el acelerador a fondo. Ahora que se ha ido todo es más real, todo comienza a caer de a poco dentro de mí.

Es como un hueco en el estómago, un vacío en el pecho. No me gusta.

—Jay —papá pone su mano en mi hombro y lo aparto, sin ganas de tener una conversación ahora—. Será difícil, si necesitas hablar entonces ven a mí.

Me da palmadas en la espalda y baja las escaleras para entrar al departamento, dirijo la mirada a donde estaba parado y veo un pequeño montículo de papeles en el suelo, me arrodillo para verlos más de cerca y me doy cuenta de que se trata del cheque, lo hizo pedazos, manteniendo su idea de no aceptar un pago.

De repente me siento mareado pero con la fuerza suficiente para subir a la azotea, pongo una traba en la puertecilla y me arrastro para sentirme resguardado dentro de mi refugio, junto las piernas a mi pecho y hundo mi rostro en mis brazos, dejando que mis lágrimas resbalen por mis mejillas, que mis sollozos sean audibles, y que mis emociones se expresen.

Quien sea que haya dicho que la felicidad es duradera es un completo idiota, en realidad es efímera, se puede extinguir del mismo modo en que se sopla a una vela para apagar la llama, lo sé porque la mía duró dos meses y media, y aunque suene muy catastrófico, demasiado devastador, e incluso como una estupidez, no creo que vaya a sentir algo así con alguien más.

Quiero a Carlos, necesito a Carlos, porque siempre estaré invadido por él.


	15. Fuimos perfectos

Y aquí está el final de esta historia, agradezco a todos los seguidores y los reviews, me incitan a continuar con one-shots o alguna otra historia que se me ocurra. En fin, último capítulo, fav, follow o review, disfrútenlo :)

Canción: Can't Help Falling In Love - Elvis Presley (/watch?v=vGJTaP6anOU)

* * *

 **Fuimos perfectos**

No estoy muy seguro de quién tuvo la brillante idea sobre un picnic a la mitad del Bosque Encantado, era una excursión simple hasta que Evie nos detuvo, puso un mantel en el suelo y sacó montones de bocadillos de una mochila que Doug traía en la espalda, no me quejo en absoluto, ahora todos estamos recostados en el suelo y con el estómago lleno, la cabeza de Mal descansa sobre el pecho de Ben y él le acaricia la espalda, Evie y Doug ruedan sobre el césped, y Carlos y yo estamos en silencio, recostados y con la mirada en el cielo repleto de nubes.

—Oigan, chicos —pregunto, rompiendo el silencio que se cernía sobre nosotros desde hace un par de horas—. ¿Cómo definirían el estar enamorados?

Carlos gira sobre su lado derecho y esconde su rostro en mi cuello, entrelaza su mano con más fuerza en la mía y lo escucho reír, el armónico y agradable sonido de su risa, la clase de risa que echaba de menos, la que vuelvo a tener cerca.

—Uh, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? —Doug levanta una mano al aire, la otra la entrelaza con la de Evie, y aun así siguen pareciéndome una pareja extraña.

—Es una pregunta bastante interesante, bebé —dice ella, con curiosidad y un deje de felicidad en su voz—, implica un poco de pensamiento metafórico, además de que es la primera vez que escucho a Jay decir esa palabra, lo has tratado muy bien dulzura, mereces un reconocimiento.

Carlos se ríe por las palabras que le dirige Evie, yo me limito a sonrojarme ya que nadie más me ve, y la única que nos interrumpe es la risa en forma de bufidos que Mal exhala en ese momento.

—Sí, bueno, creo que el enamorado quiere una respuesta —Mal añade, aún con la cabeza en el pecho de Ben, la puedo ver de reojo—. Y sí que mereces un premio, Carlos.

—Yo me haré cargo de eso, ustedes sólo respondan a la pregunta —respondo abrasivamente, la misma clase de reacción que tengo por esa parte que se siente débil ante la observación de que Carlos consiguió una forma de control sobre mí.

Cedí a él sin siquiera pensarlo una vez, mientras los cuatro hacen ruidos con la garganta, como si estuvieran pensando, hago un par de movimientos con todo mi cuerpo, los necesarios para mirarlo a los ojos, antes de presionar mis labios contra los suyos y sentir el estremecimiento que me gobierna cada vez que estoy a su lado. En verdad puedo quedar a merced de su yugo.

—¿Sólo eso es mi premio? —pregunta, sin aliento y con ojos entrecerrados.

—Por ahora, espera a que no haya nadie cerca.

—Me gusta mucho el sonido de eso —restriego mi nariz con la suya y levanto la cabeza para besar su frente. Ahora que lo dije me doy cuenta de que nunca me había detenido a pensar seriamente lo que es eso, todo lo que engloba esa emoción.

—Yo creo —comienza Doug, dejando de rodar en el césped, con Evie recostada sobre él—, que el amor es ese sentimiento cuando sabes que hay alguien a tu lado, sea del modo fraternal o romántico, y que estará ahí incondicionalmente, y que sabes que no te cambiará por nada.

—Eso me gusta —dice ella—, pero yo lo veo más como una sensación que te recorre el cuerpo y hace que te sientas de maravilla.

—Lo mismo que se logra con un orgasmo —Mal es la única que se ríe de su comentario, el pensamiento de Evie era bueno hasta que la interrumpió.

—¿Qué pasa contigo hoy? —pregunta Ben, sin sonar molesto, más bien parece que en verdad quiere saber lo que le ocurre—. Desde que dejamos el lago atrás has estado con el ánimo…

—¿De una desgraciada? —pregunto en voz alta, y Carlos se ríe, ella sólo gruñe.

—Sus palabras, no las mías, pero sí, un estado de ánimo similar.

—Uh, bueno, ya sabes —divaga, luego se aclara la garganta—, creo que estoy cerca de esos días de chicas.

—¿En serio es eso lo que te hace pensar en orgasmos? ¿En serio? —le pregunto, y estoy seguro de que me habría lanzado lo primero que tuviera cerca, por dudar de ella y de la capacidad de Ben para complacerla, si es que ya están en ese punto.

—Como decía —veo que Evie se acomoda el cabello detrás de la oreja, luego baja la mirada al ñoño debajo de ella—, esa sensación te llena y tienes la necesidad de compartirla con alguien más, así logras un vínculo fuerte.

Sigo pensando en mi concepto sobre algo tan común para algunas personas pero que nadie ha definido tan claramente, ni los más inteligentes y profundos pensadores se han molestado en analizarlo con detenimiento, eso si no hay quienes lo consideren como algo prescindible. Aunque algunas personas no lo quieran es necesario saber que se es querido o amado por alguien, y que ese sentimiento tan fuerte sea recíproco por más pequeña que sea su intensidad.

—Asumiendo que tengo corazón, tengo la idea de que se trata de una fuerza, como si tuvieras un imán adentro y que te jala hacia la otra parte de ese imán, pero no tiene compatibilidad con cualquiera, sólo con un alguien especial, además…

Me pierdo en el discurso de Mal porque Carlos se acurruca más conmigo, no hace frío como para que lo haga, de hecho es una tarde cálida, el sol está haciendo su trayectoria para ocultarse en el horizonte, así que sólo pone su cabeza en mi pecho, su cabello me hace cosquillas en el mentón, uso mi mano debajo de él para hacer caricias en su cabello, a lo que responde suspirando perezosamente.

Dejo la mirada en el cielo mientras en el trasfondo sigo escuchando a Mal, entre su balbuceo trata de justificar sus verdaderos sentimientos alegando que no los tiene, algunas nubes tienen arcoíris de fuego que surcan el cielo como las hojas de un árbol sobre el agua, sin preocupación para ir a algún lado.

—Una vez besé a alguien —dice, como si fuera un comentario sumamente casual, y sigue hablando antes de que pueda intervenir—, bueno, algo así, no fue algo tan divertido que digamos pero lo recuerdo bien, sucedió cuando yo tenía doce años, mi amiga tenía la misma edad que yo, supuestamente había charlado con sus amigas de que tenía un novio, era un increíble chico de grandes ojos marrones, muy guapo y carismático, bastante especial, todo en sus palabras.

—No mencionó las pecas, pero es un buen acercamiento para describirte —bajo la mirada para acercarme un poco más, haciendo que se sonroje y que sonría ampliamente—. Pero yo le agregaría lo inteligente, lo valiente, y lo sexy que eres.

—Si alguna vez la vuelvo a ver le diré que añada eso a su lista, y cuenta el doble al venir de alguien que se ve como tú —ahora yo me siento sonrojar—. Pero bueno, iba a presentarme ante ellas, fue totalmente vergonzoso pero ahí me tenías con mi mejor ropa y bien aliñado para conocer a las amigas de Claudine Frollo, nos llevábamos muy bien antes de que me mudara, aunque no éramos amigos, sólo hacíamos cosas juntos, vivía cerca de mi casa e íbamos juntos a la escuela.

Sus labios se mueven pero no sobre los míos, todo lo que veo que es su sonrisa y que gesticulan retos, todos ellos enuncian: «Jay, adelante, sólo hazlo, bésame aquí y en éste instante, es un desafío. Jay, te quiero, te amo, Jay; no me dejes».

—El día que eso pasó me sentía muy asustado, me limitaba a hablar en voz baja y a contestar con monosílabos, sus amigas no le creían mucho aunque nos tomamos de la mano y cosas así, entonces nos pidieron que nos besáramos, traté de buscar excusas para no hacerlo, como que no me había cepillado los dientes, pero al final lo hicimos porque la estaba ayudando. No me gustó hacerlo, tuve una extraña sensación en el cuerpo, al principio creí que era por la presión que hacían ellas en ambos pero después supe que fue porque no se sentía correcto —me limito a asentir, proceso sus palabras y saco conclusiones internamente, más bien sólo corroboro algunas cosas que ya había observado—. Nunca he sido bueno al hablar con muchas personas a la vez, con nadie más alto que yo en realidad, me invade un asqueroso miedo y es bastante patético, culpo a mamá, ya sabes que no suelo responder cuando me preguntan por las marcas de mis brazos o mis manos, cuando era pequeño toda la evidencia de cuando mamá me golpeaba era muy visible, una vez llegué a tener un ojo morado, y como insistían en saber qué había pasado me sentía muy presionado. Lo odio —tensa la mandíbula en todo ese relato, se desvió del tema principal, pero le acaricio una mejilla y logra relajarse.

—Pronto ya no sabrás nada de eso, ¿de acuerdo? Nos iremos.

—Entendido, Jay —su frente toca la mía y en este instante somos él y yo nada más, al diablo los barullos que se escuchan por el aburrido y aparentemente largo discurso de Mal, en éste momento Carlos es mío y yo soy suyo.

—Yo solía… flirtear con Evie —digo y abre los ojos completamente, pero no es la expresión que esperaba, más bien parece sorprendido al rectificar algo que escuchó—, pero quedamos como buenos amigos.

—Sí… ya había escuchado sobre eso —ladea una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo lo…? —pregunto, y me silencia colocando un dedo sobre mis labios.

—Mi culpa, lo siento, se me escapó una vez —ruedo los ojos, Mal había estado escuchando, y quién sabe qué más habrá escuchado—, en fin, así lo veo yo.

—Solamente entendí que te gusta pensar mucho las cosas y tratar de justificar todos los cambios que tienes. No deberías complicarte tanto la existencia, M, sólo vívelo —Evie se hace cargo de hablar por todos, me pondría de pie para aplaudir.

Carlos me distrae cuando se inclina para darme un beso en los labios, abro los ojos y le respondo con una sonrisa, acunando su mejilla y devolviéndole el beso, luego escucho a Evie aclarándose la garganta, entiendo perfectamente el regaño que nos da. Me separo de sus labios, me muevo hacia abajo y pongo la cabeza en su pecho, su mano se adentra en mi cabello y comienza a hacerme suaves caricias.

—No es así, E, no lo hago.

—Oh, lo siento Mal, pero sí lo haces, aunque eso está bien para mí —dice Ben.

—Bien, bien, ¿quién no ha dicho su idea? —es gracioso cómo Doug encuentra formas de evadir las cosas, en este caso nos ahorró una discusión sin sentido.

—Tú, mi querido príncipe Benjamin —Mal se burla, Ben sólo suspira.

—Bueno, para mí es poner a una persona que te resulta muy valiosa antes que tú, antes que todo, así es como distingues prioridades. Y ahora me retracto de lo que dije, no creo que te estés escondiendo de algo.

Levanto la cabeza de su cómodo pecho plano justo a tiempo para ver cómo Mal se pone encima de Ben y lo besa como si el mundo fuera a terminarse dentro de media hora, no distingo dónde terminan sus labios y dónde empiezan los de él, y es asqueroso pero me alegra que Ben sea feliz con alguien como ella. En verdad debe estar perdidamente enamorado de ella para soportar ser tratado así.

—Disculpen —la voz de Carlos suena detrás de mí, luego su cabeza se coloca sobre mi hombro para mirarlos a todos—, yo no he dicho nada sobre la pregunta de Jay. Mi idea es que el amor es lo más grande que puede haber en el mundo, así le demuestras a alguien cuánto te importa y qué tan relevante es en tu vida.

—Voto por esa —dice Evie, riendo.

—Ahora sólo falta Jay, en realidad me gustaría saber lo que piensas, amigo.

Tomo una profunda respiración cuando la atención se cierne sobre mí gracias a Ben, encuentro la mano de Carlos en el césped debajo de nosotros, entrelazo nuestros dedos y la levanto hacia mis labios, dándole un beso que siempre lo hace sonrojar. Para mí es simple, todo se resume a una sola cosa, lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en toda mi asquerosa vida. Sonrío e inhalo profundo.

—El amor para mí puede resumirse en una sola palabra: unión. Para mí, Carlos es todo lo que han dicho y mucho más, fui afortunado de encontrar a quien puedo asegurar es mi otra mitad, él es con quien me siento unido en todos los sentidos, pone mi mundo de cabeza y se convirtió en mi todo con el transcurso de pocos días llenos de increíbles momentos.

Apenas termino de hablar cuando sus brazos rodean mi cintura, giro la cabeza para ver su expresión, tiene la mirada vidriosa y una sonrisa adornando sus labios, los que también tiemblan ya que no sabe qué decir al respecto, y es como lo dijo Evie hace un minuto, no quiero que se complique las cosas, sólo que las sienta.

—Jay —musita contra mi hombro—. ¿Eres mío?

—Sabes que lo soy, siempre que quieras. ¿Y tú lo eres?

—Desde el primer minuto, principalmente por te amo, Jay —inclino la cabeza para tocar su frente, sonriendo del modo en que le gusta al escuchar esa afirmación aún con los demás presentes.

—Yo también te amo, Carlos, un poco más de como tú lo haces —cierro los párpados y suspiro antes de sentir que sus brazos me envuelven por completo, su cabeza se cuela a mi cuello, y nuestros sentimientos se presentan en su totalidad.

Luego la realidad me golpea con una brisa helada, una que me hace estremecer por completo, abro los párpados para ver a qué se debió un cambio tan abrupto y me doy cuenta de que todo está completamente oscuro. Me incorporo y todo se vuelve más nítido, dentro de lo que cabe, los muros, la ventana y las cortinas, la cajonera, el escritorio, mi ropa, todo está de nuevo aquí, y yo estoy de nuevo aquí, aferrado a la almohada que me hacía pensar que era su cuerpo, las mantas alrededor de mi cintura eran sus brazos, y sólo un bulto de la misma almohada era su cabeza.

—Carajo —gruño antes de restregar la cara contra la almohada, esparciendo a la vez que limpio las lágrimas que se deslizaron mientras estoy sumido en otra de esas noches llenas de mis intentos para dormir, pero se trata de otra noche de sueños incómodos y que me hace gruñir, según Joel, otra maldita noche plagada de pesadillas y de idealizaciones que probablemente nunca se realizarán.

Todo era un estúpido sueño, otro más en esta última semana y media.

Me quito las mantas de encima y dejo la almohada a un lado, columpio las piernas a un lado del colchón y bajo de la cama con un salto, al fin papá pidió que trajeran la nueva litera, según él no la habían traído antes porque no quería hacer un tipo de separación entre nosotros. Se lo agradecí y luego dejó de importarme.

Me encamino a la cocina, enciendo la luz y bebo un gigantesco vaso de agua, un poco se desliza por los costados de mi boca, luego salgo de la cocina, en la fría noche y sólo en ropa interior, para sentarme frente a la puerta del departamento.

Lo último que me dijo eran mentiras, toda era una puta mentira, era su manera para que yo no estallara en las emociones que me inundaban ese día, era su forma de relajarme, de bajar el nivel de angustia que tenía por la incertidumbre de lo que podría pasar con él y con nosotros, y ahora todo sigue siendo un vórtice en donde no hay un borde del que pueda sujetarme, en donde no sé qué diablos esperar para el siguiente amanecer.

¿Cuál es la peor parte de todo eso? Que me lo creí, me tragué todo lo que me dijo mientras me miraba con sus grandes ojos, acariciaba mi mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos y esbozaba la más triste de las sonrisas, por más contradictorio que eso pueda parecerle a cualquiera.

Le doy un puñetazo al muro junto a mí, sintiendo calambres en todo el brazo y cómo el dolor se extiende por mis dedos, a través de mi mano, y logra entumecer todo mi brazo derecho, algo que me hace sentir extrañamente complacido.

Es como si fuera el recordatorio de que todo pasó en realidad, que se fue y que no es sólo otra maldita pesadilla.

Me siento el más estúpido por haber ido a la Preparatoria Auradon para saber qué pasó con él, no ha ido a los entrenamientos, no he recibido algún tipo de pista o indicio de su parte, por eso supuse que la forma más concisa para saber al menos si alguien lo ha visto era hablar sus compañeros de clase, porque ni siquiera Ben ha sido de alguna puta utilidad como para decirme lo más mínimo, como si hubiera pactado con él que cualquier cosa que le pasase se mantendría en secreto.

Sé que no está muerto, podría sentirlo si eso pasara.

Busqué respuestas y lo único que encontré fueron más preguntas, Ally y Jane, que eran las más allegadas a él, dijeron que sólo recibieron un aviso por parte de Hada Madrina, diciendo que ha estado enfermo con un resfriado terrible, el cual lo tiene bajo estrictos cuidados y un fuerte régimen de medicamentos.

A la mierda eso, sé que hay algo más de trasfondo, es una excusa que se le puede ocurrir a cualquiera para justificar la ausencia de alguien, además de que, si fue su madre quien planteó todo ese escenario, entonces haría cualquier cosa para que sea una historia lo más creíblemente posible, incluso exponerlo a toda clase de enfermedades contagiosas para que obtenga la mutación de un virus y que eso en verdad sea la razón por la que nadie ha sabido nada de él en tanto tiempo.

No puedo culparlo porque todo se me ha salido de las manos, la escuela para mí se ha vuelto un fiasco total, sigo sin rendir como antes en los entrenamientos, estoy a dos pasos del aislamiento ya que ni siquiera pasar tiempo de calidad con Audrey me es suficiente para estar contento, Mal e Evie intentan animarme pero cuando estamos juntos no hago nada más que no sea mantenerme con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y dejar que el mundo siga con su ritmo habitual.

Ese sueño estaba lleno de mensajes encriptados, me tomaría un tiempo tratar de descifrarlos a todos. Desearía habernos asignado una etiqueta, el nombre de novios ante todos los demás, porque él ha sido mi relación más duradera, más real, y sé que se conformaba con que lo llamara mi chico cuando lo presentaba ante alguien, pero sé que pude darle más, pude poner mucho más de mí en esto.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

—Jay —dice papá cuando me ve sentado ahí, en el frío piso y con la mirada clavada en la madera de la puerta, giro la cabeza sólo para verlo de reojo, bosteza y se restriega los brazos aún con una bata de baño encima, la que usa siempre que se levanta, apenas puede mantenerse de pie por lo somnoliento que está pero no le hago caso, aún miro la puerta—. Estás despierto, aunque tienes escuela mañana.

—No puedo dormir, y no voy a ir.

—Hijo, no es algo que esté a discusión —se frota los ojos, como si lo hubiese despertado del mejor sueño que alguna vez haya tenido—, además ya recibí tres correos con notificaciones sobre tus faltas, ya lo hemos hablado, y la verdad es peor ya que sigo bastante molesto contigo.

Aún me sigo preguntando qué estaba pensando cuando decidí embriagarme el fin de semana siguiente a que se marchó, fue mi forma de asimilar las cosas, de que ya nada sería como antes, que quizá habría periodos en los que lo vería de vez en cuando, además de que había alcohol a mi disponibilidad y no pude detenerme, por eso los trabajadores de Ben me trajeron hasta aquí, y papá me dio un sermón.

Resoplo y junto las piernas a mi pecho, giro la cabeza en dirección al muro y suspiro, sintiendo el pecho ligeramente liberado, como si le quitara unos cuantos gramos a la tonelada que lo oprime. Me he sentido así desde que Carlos se fue.

—Es la séptima vez que haces esto.

—Si pasa tan seguido entonces no deberías estar sorprendido —arremeto.

—No se trata de eso, me refiero a que si volviese a venir entonces haría alguna clase de ruido, para que sepamos que está allá afuera.

—Carlos no es un perro, y sabes que no lo haría, movía sus horarios para llegar conmigo siempre y no molestarnos ni a ti ni a Joel.

Nos quedamos en silencio, contraigo los dedos de los pies por lo doloroso de todos los recuerdos que me vienen a la mente ahora.

—Esto no tenía que pasar —le gruño a un enemigo invisible en el muro, papá se sienta en el sillón detrás de mí y pone una mano en mi cabello, ésta vez no lo aparto, de hecho busco sus dedos ya que lo necesito, aunque no lo admita.

—Ya, ya, imagino que visualizabas un final del tipo felices para siempre.

—Pensaba en algo real, con altas y bajas, pero con más altas —sido hablando en dirección al muro, sintiendo que las lágrimas se juntan en mis ojos.

—Jay, aún no ha terminado, sólo… —divaga, las caricias en mi cabello hacen un cambio, pasaron de ser lentas a ser torpes, a veces agresivas, pero no digo nada de todos modos—, sólo está en pausa, volverá a ser como antes.

—¿Por qué estamos… todos despiertos? —pregunta Joel, frotándose los ojos y moviéndose de un lado al otro, aún adormilado.

—Era sólo entre papá y yo, tú sobras —se sienta en el sillón individual, usa sus brazos como almohada y se recuesta en el descansabrazo.

—¿Se trata de Carlos de nuevo? —mis hombros se ponen rígidos, no por mis ganas de golpearlo, sólo por notar el reflejo de su ausencia en mí.

—Él era alguien realmente importante para mí, Joel.

—Pues no lo parece, de serlo habrías ido a su casa directamente para saber de él, en su lugar estás investigando con otras personas, o lamentándote como ahora.

Ahora sí quiero garle una golpiza, sólo por ser más inteligente que yo en esto, porque alguien en verdad tenía que decirme algo así, no mirarme con el deje de condescendencia mientras me hundo en mi propia miseria como lo hace papá. Mi labio inferior tiembla un poco por el hecho de que he estado actuando de un modo pasivo a un cambio abrupto con lo que pasaba entre Carlos y yo; soy un chico que se guía por el actuar y luego piensa en las consecuencias, maldita sea.

—Creo que lo que tu hermano quiere decir…

—No, papá, eso es exactamente lo que quise decir —afirma, seguro de sí.

—Pero no entiendes su tristeza.

—Vamos, papá, tampoco tú, sólo le das palmadas en la espalda y le dices que todo va a estar bien, y nadie está seguro de ello.

—Dejen de hablar como si no estuviera aquí —finalmente me aparto de la mano de papá, porque empezaba a lastimarme ya que sus uñas se incrustaban en mi cuero cabelludo, y me pongo de pie, cerrando los párpados para que no sienta que voy a caerme, por el hecho de levantarme tan rápido y que tampoco he comido bien en estos últimos días, la descompensación se nota en mi rendimiento con el profesor Joseph y cuando me veo en el espejo, mis músculos no se ven como antes, mis mejillas se han hecho más profundas, y el color de mi piel es diferente.

Señalo a Joel primero, de un modo acusador, dispuesto a decirle lo que estoy pensando ahora, y también tengo un poco para papá.

—Tú tienes razón en lo que dijiste y te puedes ir al diablo por eso, y tú —ahora señalo a papá—, en verdad no creo que tengas una idea clara de por lo que estoy pasando, pero agradezco mucho todo lo que intentas hacer para animarme.

—Somos tu familia, trataremos de apoyarte siempre que podamos —papá me da una sonrisa sincera, poniendo su mano en mi antebrazo.

—Sí, hermano, intentaré ayudarte siempre.

Farsa, lo que les digo es una farsa, pero en verdad prefiero decirles un hueco sí a tenerlos a un lado hablando sin que yo los escuche, sin que sigan afrontando mis maneras de rechazar el apoyo que me quieren dar, porque mi estúpido orgullo y la mentalidad que he tenido desde pequeño me impiden recibirlos.

Como un bocadillo, a las tres en punto de la mañana, para complacer a papá y deje de fastidiarme con que he estado dejando los platos de comida medio llenos, le prometo que mañana iré a la escuela y que no recibirá más notificación es de mis ausencias, me cepillo los dientes de nuevo y les deseo buenas noches, cerrando la puerta de mi habitación y trepando de nuevo a la cama, envolviéndome en las mantas antes de aferrarme a la almohada, para ahogar mis expresiones.

Es otra noche de pesadillas, y otra en donde mi llanto me hace dormir.

* * *

—Muy bien, todos, siéntense, momento de revisión.

Termino mi parte del entrenamiento con los niños pequeños y les digo que se sienten a los costados del salón, yo me voy a una columna de la parte más alejada y pongo la espalda contra ella, el mismo punto desde donde suelo observar en los momentos que nos piden revisiones de lo que hemos aprendido.

Resoplo mientras flexiono las piernas y pongo mis brazos sobre mis rodillas, juego con mis pulgares y los dedos de mis pies mientras el profesor Joseph llama a quienes presentaremos evaluación para subir de grado. Hemos estado bastante ocupados, los torneos ocurridos a principios del año eran abundantes, sin muchos ganadores en realidad, sólo para foguear a los nuevos competidores al espíritu de las peleas o exhibiciones, al que asistimos hace poco es el más importante de todos, y ahora, con la evaluación, puedo decir que el año está por terminarse.

Mal, Evie, Ben y Doug están sentados cerca de mí, con sus espaldas contra los espejos que hay en el salón, mascullan entre ellos y se ríen mientras yo me centro en observar y criticar silenciosamente los fallos de los niños pequeños, los erros que se presentan regularmente por la postura de las manos o la mirada que deben seguir, o porque aún confunden la izquierda con la derecha.

Carlos estaría junto a mí, observando aún más detenidamente los movimientos y preguntando a qué animal corresponde uno, además de preguntar cosas sobre su utilidad en situaciones de autodefensa, y yo respondería cada pregunta aún con el riesgo de que el profesor Joseph se enfade conmigo, al considerar una interrupción así como una falta de respeto. Él haría eso además de jugar con los dedos de mis manos, midiéndolos y diciendo que son muy grandes.

Justo ahora me pregunto qué estará haciendo. Si sigo la idea de que todo está bien entonces seguramente está con la nariz metida en un libro, tomando un sinfín de notas en un cuaderno a su lado, continuando con los experimentos de los que me habló, ayudando a su madre en todo lo posible, y aguardando al momento en que trepe por su ventana o llame a la puerta, con el fin último de verme. Pero, si no sigo esa idea, entonces probablemente está encerrado en ese intento de habitación que conozco, en una dieta con base en agua y pan duro, sin asistir a la escuela y sin algún tipo de comunicación con el exterior.

Un golpe en mi brazo derecho, justo en el nervio, me hace dejar de pensar en todo, cuando bajo la mirada veo un pequeño moretón, y al levantar la mirada veo que Mal se arrastra a su sitio, Evie agranda los ojos y señala a su derecha con la cabeza, sigo su señalamiento y me encuentro con el profesor Joseph, con los brazos detrás de la espalda y una sonrisa que no es amigable en su rostro.

—Ya dije tu nombre tres veces, ven aquí —me ordena, y me levanto.

—Lo siento, estoy un poco distraído.

—Está bien, sólo no dejes que se te suba a la cabeza —asiento, me paro en el centro del salón y hago el saludo habitual.

El sistema de grados consta de nueve bandas de distintos colores, voy por la mitad de ellas, y cada uno aumenta de costo, lo cual no hace tan feliz a papá, pero no le doy tanta importancia ya que es el primero en decirme que acabe con todos en los torneos y en las peleas que ocurren en las evaluaciones.

El profesor Joseph me da la señal para iniciar y le pido permiso para moverme un poco a la derecha, me lo concede y de inmediato comienzo con mi forma de manos libres, marcando mis posturas, mi flexión, la dirección de los movimientos con mi cabeza, y la fuerza que aplico en los golpes. Además de esta rutina, sencilla en realidad, debo mostrar mis técnicas de defensa personal, además de hacer una exhibición con una vara de madera, y algo sale mal en el momento en que hago un giro sobre mi propio eje, en un solo pie, y caigo de espaldas, escuchando las risas de Mal y los comentarios angustiados de Evie.

Levanto la mirada y el profesor Joseph me mira sin expresión, en silencio me comunica sus comentarios que no son constructivos, son regaños, y la distracción con nombre, entiéndase Carlos, se está metiendo en mi cabeza, invade cada uno de mis pensamientos y eso nubla la secuencia de mis movimientos, mi concentración y mi dedicación, porque él solía decirme qué me hacía falta para mejorar lo que hago, y aceptaba sus críticas sin rechistar.

Me pongo de pie y me sacudo la ropa, hago mi saludo antes de tomar mi vara de madera, haciendo maniobras para volver a habituarme al movimiento, me pongo de nuevo en el centro del salón y hago mi saludo, presento mi arma elegida y comienzo con la rutina, una que difiere de la que Evie conoce por la velocidad y el tipo de flexiones que implica.

Hago un giro en ocho con la vara frente a mí mientras camino, a la mitad de mi rutina, y cuando hago una maniobra con una mano, para colocarla detrás de mí, mis dedos dudan por un segundo y eso me hace soltar la vara, cae con un sonido tan estrepitoso que podría jurar que se escuchó en el barco de Uma, Gil, y Harry, al otro lado de la Isla de los Perdidos, y de toda la ciudad.

Trago con dificultad y levanto la vara del suelo, el sonido que hacen los demás no me ayuda a sentirme mejor, mascullan que algo debe pasar conmigo, que no estoy dando el cien por ciento de mí, Mal se sigue riendo, y de hecho me siento hundido por las expectativas que no cumplí, porque suelo hacer esta clase de cosas con simpleza, con la soltura que requiere ser vista en las exhibiciones.

Hago mi saludo de nuevo, dejo la vara a un lado y no puedo regresar al centro ya que el profesor Joseph se aclara la garganta, lo miro y niega con la cabeza, lo que sólo significa que fallé en dos calificaciones de tres que debía obtener.

Regreso a sentarme en donde estaba y me quedo mirando al piso debajo de mis pies, pensando nuevamente en él, ahora pienso en las pecas de su pecho, esas que me dejaba acariciar cuando mi cabeza descansaba ahí, y por las que sonrojaba cuando estaban en contacto con mis labios.

Papá tiene razón en lo que dijo, no ha terminado, no hubo una ruptura que lo hiciera formal, sólo está pausado, pero aún así mi mente lo procesa diferente, como si esa parte de mi vida, la felicidad, no pudiera durar para siempre. Sólo se trata de mí metiéndome el pie mientras avanzo, cavando agujeros antes de dejarme caer en mi propia trampa; sólo soy yo cometiendo sabotaje, nada nuevo.

Maldita perfección que habíamos encontrado, él era el matiz blanco en mi vida plagada de negra, y juntos producíamos gris, un gris que complacía a ambos.

—Muy bien, terminamos por hoy, tomen sus lugares —nos levantamos a la orden del profesor Joseph y nos formamos en orden descendente, los grados más altos al frente y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a los novatos—. Espero ver mejoras la próxima vez que nos veamos, disfruten sin la segunda hora de entrenamiento.

La formación se rompe y los niños se apresuran a despedirse del profesor Joseph de la mano, un hábito que se formaron luego de una competencia para ver quién se despedía de él primero.

Camino hacia donde están mis cosas y me dejo caer a un lado, tomo mi botella de agua y me la termino en cinco grandes sorbos, sin importarme haber derramado un poco sobre mi ropa, se secará después. Me pongo los zapatos y me quedo ahí, sentado y viendo que los demás se marchan, notando que Evie y Mal están cerca de mí pero me dan la espalda, no como un rechazo, más bien me están dando un minuto para que deje de divagar en mi propia cabeza.

Ultimadamente me levanto, me pongo la mochila en la espalda y me encamino a la puerta de salida cuando las dos, como si hubiesen leído mis pensamientos, se colocan frente a mí, codo a codo, impidiéndome pasar.

—¿No caminarás con nosotros? —pregunta Evie, sonriendo un poco.

—Hoy no, tengo algo que hacer —me prometí a mí mismo que trataría de decir más cosas cuando me sintiera lleno de emociones negativas, porque sé que puedo hallar una solución en el exterior, aunque mi orgullo no lo quiero—. Iré a su casa, tengo que verlo y saber que está bien, que estamos bien, y que volverá pronto.

Las dos se abalanzan sobre mí y me abrazan, algo extraño proviniendo de Mal que sólo abraza a Ben e Evie, puedo jurar que hizo alguna especie de trato con ella, pero no hago más que darles palmadas en la espalda, se aparta y eso me deja decirle adiós a los demás, luego doy media vuelta y me pongo lo audífonos en las oídos, dejando a un lado mi lista de canciones tristes por algo más animado.

Camino por las calles necesarias mientras el sol despide sus últimos rayos del día, iluminando el cielo con matices naranjas, rosados y amarillos, un ambiente que le da un aura diferente al vecindario, como si la zona por donde voy pasando no fuera tan peligrosa como se ve en algunos periódicos o en los noticieros. Luego de cuatro canciones, y una caminata con la cabeza baja, veo a mi derecha la cerca de metal que sólo he visto una vez y en mis recurrentes pesadillas; su casa.

Suspiro y avanzo por el camino adoquinado con pasos firmes, una decoración que no recuerdo de la primera y única vez que estuve aquí, hasta la puerta principal, el pórtico tiene una silla mecedora a un costado, algunas macetas con plantas de varios colores adornan las ventanas, e incluso parece que cambiaron la pintura de toda la fachada, conserva el color blanco pero se ve más brillante, la herrería sigue siendo de color negro, y los ventanales igual de grandes, ocultando lo que hay dentro con las cortinas con amplios pliegues.

Presiono el timbre y espero angustiosamente mientras la irritante melodía se escucha por todo el lugar, me muevo de un lado al otro, luego sobre las puntas de mis pies y en mis talones, hasta que escucho los pasos de alguien al otro lado de la puerta, pasos lentos. Me armo de valor y dejo salir un largo suspiro, pongo los brazos detrás de mi espalda y me preparo mentalmente para quien sea que abrirá la puerta, ya que si es él sólo me lanzaré contra su rostro, lo levantaré del suelo y no dejaré que esté aquí por un día más, y si es su madre entonces sólo estoy listo para correr, aunque habría sido diferente si trajera refuerzos.

La puerta se abre y la dulce anciana al otro lado me desconcierta, se parece a él en las pecas, que más bien parecen ser manchas por la edad, en los grandes ojos, si no fueran azules, y en el cabello, aunque eso último seguro se debe a la edad que aparenta, no menos de sesenta años, no obstante me sonríe y se queda en el marco de la puerta, levantando un poco las delgadas cejas.

—Tú no eres el muchacho de la farmacia que entrega mis medicamentos —su tono de voz logra apaciguar, es la clase de voz que calmaría a cualquier persona en una noche de tormenta apocalíptica, llena de truenos y de una lluvia incesante, es la clase de voz que tranquilizaría a quien se asuste a la oscuridad, una voz que orienta, que apoya, y que guía.

Aunque esta mujer no tiene mucho que ver con Carlos, si no es que no tiene nada que ver entre ellos, aún está esa chispa de esperanza, pequeña, porque dicen eso es lo último en morir en una persona, y de verdad trato de mantenerla viva. Me trago el nudo en mi garganta y abro la boca para volver a hablar, percibiendo que mis labios tiemblan y que no sé bien qué quiero decir, no es quien esperaba.

—Uh, lamento no ser quien esperaba —logro decir al fin, esbozando mi sonrisa más sincera—, estoy buscando a Carlos.

Frunce el ceño y ladea la cabeza, confundida, del mismo modo en que él solía hacerlo cuando no lograba entender alguna parte de sus tareas o sus lecturas al primer intento, un ademán que fui encontrando cada vez más adorable, y se volvía aún más cuando fruncía las cejas o se mordía el labio inferior un poco.

—¿Carlos? —rectifica, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Sí, Carlos, estatura media, pecas, ¿cabello blanco?

—Ah, ése niño —mueve la cabeza, como si lo estuviese viendo, luego se lleva una mano al pecho, como si eso le contuviera de recordar algo. No me agrada lo que tiene en mente—, pobre pequeño, lo recuerdo y siento que las lágrimas vienen.

—Oh, ¿pasó algo con él? —pregunto, sereno en apariencia, aunque por dentro estoy en pánico—. Solíamos ser… amigos —la palabra me sabe amarga.

—Toda una tragedia, su madre prácticamente me regaló esta casa, cuando la vi anunciada en bienes raíces, con mantenimiento de por vida y el precio de una ganga no pude creerlo, sólo hasta que hice el trato directamente con ella pude creerle, cuando le pregunté la razón por la que la vendía hizo que su hijo entrara en la habitación, y lo entendí todo —se limpia una traicionera lágrima que resbala por su mejilla derecha—. Su piel, blanca como la vi en unas fotografías en la sala de estar, era verdosa y púrpura, hinchado por doquier, sus ojos apenas podían abrirse y él pobre chico apenas podía caminar, su madre dijo que apenas salió vivo de la golpiza que le dieron esos chicos en su escuela al ser gay, y dijo que no podía tolerar ver a su único bebé siendo tratado de esa forma, así que al día siguiente un camión de mudanzas bajaban mis cosas para que me instalara mientras las de ellos estaban en un avión directo a Inglaterra, de donde ella proviene.

—¿G-golpiza? —pregunto, con un nuevo nudo estrujando mi garganta.

—Sí, eso mencionó, creí que en estos tiempos esa clase de cosas ya no sucedía, pero veo que no ha cambiado mucho en realidad.

Mentiras, mentiras, y más mentiras, no me creo por un segundo que alguien de su escuela hubiera hecho algo así, Ben y Doug habrían intervenido, habría pasado incluso antes de que me pidiera ayuda, y si me vieron con él cuando salía de clases entonces no creo que se atrevieran a ponerle una mano encima.

Todo fue causado por Cruella, eso es evidente, y logró cubrir su acto.

Pero… ¿Inglaterra? Carlos nunca mencionó algo parecido, habría puesto toda mi atención si hubiese mencionado que viene de otro continente, su apariencia no parecía provenir de otro lugar, maldita sea, ni siquiera tiene el acento al hablar, la misma clase de acento gracioso de Ally.

Levanto la mirada cuando noto el silencio que provoqué al quedarme en mis pensamientos, la anciana sigue de pie en el marco de la puerta, igual de sonriente, como si fuera una marioneta robótica que estaba programada para decir todo eso si alguien llamaba a la puerta, y creería que sí es falsa si no respirara.

—E-entonces —hablo con el nudo aún en la garganta, y trato de controlarme para no caer de rodillas, para no sumirme en llanto—. Se m-mudaron.

—En efecto, por el bienestar del chico —la mujer camina un par de pasos para poner su mano en mi mejilla—. Debe ser muy difícil haber perdido así a un amigo.

—No era mi amigo—me trago el sollozo—, era mi novio.

Mierda, decir esa palabra en voz alta es mucho mejor que habérmela guardado por todo este tiempo, se siente bien saliendo de mi boca, me produce un cosquilleo en el estómago de sólo pensarlo, y tiene importancia, porque puede haber lástima simple por perder a alguien con un vínculo amistoso, pero perder a alguien con un vínculo amoroso tiene una importancia mayor en quien lo vive, y en los otros.

—Oh, vaya —me mira a los ojos y le da palmadas a mi mejilla, me limito a no cambiar mi expresión y mantenerme tranquilo, porque no creo que esté dispuesta a tratar mi quiebre emocional—. Lo siento, jovencito, lamento tu pérdida.

—Sí, está bien, yo lamento haberla molestado a esta hora —aparto su mano y paso mis dedos sobre su dorso—. Gracias por la información.

Doy media vuelta y bajo los escalones del pórtico, la oscuridad de la noche ha envuelto el cielo por completo, las estrellas comienzan a ser visibles, incluso la delgada línea de luz solar que sigue en el horizonte trata de luchar por seguir ahí, pero por simple cuestión de la naturaleza no lo hará.

Algo así estoy sintiendo ahora, la oscuridad es la nueva distancia que hay entre nosotros, el sol es él, y yo estoy en el costado más oscuro. Me duele la cabeza, es mucho que debo procesar, y no quiero caminar a casa, sólo quiero recostarme en el lugar más próximo y dormir por toda una semana, quizá el mes entero.

—Uh, disculpa, jovencito —vuelve a hablar, y me detengo sin girar—. ¿Podrías decirme cuál es tu nombre?

—Jay, me llamo Jay —giro la cabeza, haciendo que aparezca en mi vista lateral.

—¡Oh! Vuelve un minuto, el muchacho dejó algo para ti.

Una nueva emoción toma control de mí, entró por mis oídos al escuchar sus palabras y no sé muy bien cómo nombrarla. Mi mente empieza a maquinar a una velocidad impresionante, casi que podría salirme humo, porque pienso que quizá me dejó una pista de su nuevo escondite, en dónde podría estar si alguna vez logro pisar ese extremo de la Tierra, o quizá decidió dejar atrás los regalos que le di, para que los recuerdos no sean tan dolorosos, y si hiciera algo así entonces viviría lo que algunos llaman como estar muerto en vida.

Subo al pórtico en el momento justo cuando la anciana, cuyo nombre nunca pregunté, sale de la casa con algo entre las manos, un sobre pequeño que tiene un moño como decoración, un moño del color de mi chaqueta favorita.

—Él me dijo que tarde o temprano vendrías, y me pidió que te diera esto, aunque supuse que vendrías cuando se marchó —afirma, y mete sus manos en su abrigo.

—No creí que fuera a marcharse tan de repente.

—¿Tuvieron una discusión importante? —quito la mirada del sobre y la miro de reojo, porque no suelo soportar las intromisiones.

—En realidad no, estuvo viviendo conmigo y su madre vino por él.

—Ya veo —pone una mano en mi brazo, su mano fría en contraste con lo tibia que siempre está mi piel y todo mi cuerpo.

Asiento con la cabeza y sonrío una vez más, vuelvo mi vista al sobre mientras ella se despide de mí, cierra la puerta al entrar y enciende la luz del pórtico, yo bajo de nuevo y camino hacia la calle, el iluminado público me deja ver una banca a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, me apresuro hacia ella para sentarme, suspiro una vez más y quito el moño, preparado para lo que sea.

Es un sobre totalmente liviano, casi como si no tuviera nada adentro, pero el abultamiento apenas perceptible me da una esperanza más. Pongo mi mano libre debajo de la abertura y una fotografía instantánea cae en mi palma, frunzo el ceño antes de mirar en el interior, como un niño pequeño que no está complacido con un obsequio que le dan y que esperaba recibir algo veinte veces más grande, y veo que está vacío, tampoco hay nada escrito dentro, sólo se trata de la fotografía.

La imagen es de nosotros, sé que estoy dormido por mi rostro sin expresión y porque mi hombro se ve descubierto, la punta de su nariz toca la mía mientras sus párpados están cerrados y tiene una sonrisa en su rostro, se muestra contento, feliz, complacido, no lo sé bien, pero lo siente al estar así conmigo.

Acaricio la sección donde está él con el dorso de mis dedos, como si fuera a transmitirle mi toque, con deseo de que lo sienta justo ahora, y me doy cuenta de lo mucho que lo echo de menos, cómo en tan poco tiempo se volvió en alguien tan importante para mí, el modo en que caí perdidamente enamorado de él, en lo sincero de mis sentimientos por él, y mi deseo de recuperar a mi primer amor real.

Trato de meterla en el sobre otra vez y se resbala de mis dedos, se balancea en el aire antes de caer bocabajo en el suelo, cuando me inclino para recogerla veo que tiene algo escrito atrás, su estilizada letra lo delata, además de su capacidad de escribir una gran cantidad de cosas en un espacio reducido.

 _ **Jayden (lo siento, pero me gusta tu nombre completo),**_

 _ **Tú me enseñaste lo que es la felicidad, fui feliz por primera vez en mi vida, me quedaré con eso para siempre, y no puedo impedirte que hagas feliz alguien más.**_

 _ **Te amo, y sé que no es el modo de hacerlo, no estoy nada seguro de lo que quiero hacer pero lo hago de todos modos.**_

 _ **Lo que quiero decir es que, si alguna vez vuelvo a verte, si nuestros destinos se encuentran de nuevo, y si no me interpongo entre tú y alguien más, volveremos a ser un nosotros, porque eres mi primer amor, y siempre lo serás.**_

 _ **Te echo de menos, te quiero, te amo. Carlos de Vil (está bien, Óscar también).**_

Una gota de agua cae sobre el mensaje y daña la tinta, levanto la vista para ver que no hay nubes en el cielo, y me doy cuenta de lo idiota que soy ya que son mis lágrimas las que están cayendo, es el temor que tenía que se vuelve realidad.

Carlos… Carlos terminó conmigo, de cierta manera.

Mi cabeza está nublada de pensamientos y emociones encontradas. ¿Fue algo que se consumó muy rápido? Estoy casi seguro de que sí. ¿Fue sólo una charada y un modo de aprovecharme de su momento más vulnerable? No lo fue.

¿Lo amo? Lo hago, con cada parte de mí.

Logro meter la fotografía en el sobre aún con mis manos temblorosas y con las lágrimas que inundan mi vista, apago mi teléfono y comienzo a caminar de nuevo, sin un rumbo hacia mi casa, sin querer llegar a ningún lugar, sin querer estar con alguien, sólo pensando en que los sueños que compartimos, las palabras que dijimos, y la gloria que tuvimos, se terminaron, con la idea de que pueda volver.

¿Y cuál es la peor parte de eso? Mi aceptación, estoy agachando la cabeza ante su decisión, porque se quedó con una parte de mí, y yo con una parte de él.

* * *

Anoche no sería la primera vez en que no llego a casa, pero sería la primera en que no doy un aviso sobre dónde estoy. Mal e Evie sabían que iría a casa de Carlos, pero sabían que no podría quedarme con él y que terminaría volviendo a casa, papá seguramente estuvo llamando todo el tiempo, Joel debió llenar de mensajes mi teléfono, Ben, Doug, el resto, no lo sé, pudieron intentar localizarme.

Anoche también fue la primera vez en que me sentí como un desamparado, me detuve en el sitio donde mis piernas ya no pudieron continuar, por el cansancio del entrenamiento, me hice un ovillo y me quedé dormido contra la pared, el llanto constante hizo que fuera más sencillo. Al despertar, un poco más allá de las diez de la mañana, según la posición del sol, regresé al departamento, sabiendo que papá no estaría ahí por seguir los estrictos horarios de su nuevo trabajo, tomé una ducha y me cambié de ropa, dejando mis cosas ahí y saliendo a caminar de nuevo.

Obviamente hoy perdí el día escolar, aunque intente llegar es seguro que me darán detención, y si me atrapan tratando de escabullirme por las paredes, una vez más, tendré que buscar una nueva escuela, e iría a mi registro escolar permanente. Sólo puedo pensar en lo que el entrenador Jenkins me dirá por faltar a la práctica de tourney, no estará muy contento, y aunque me necesita en el juego que se acerca sé que me dejará en la banca la mitad del partido, o el partido completo.

Mi estómago gruñe a causa del hambre, no he comido nada desde la tarde de ayer, pero es un sentimiento extrañamente agradable, el recordatorio de que estoy vivo, que una parte dentro de mí sufre por el vacío de no estar satisfecho.

Todo dentro de mí se siente dolorido, acabado, el cansancio físico y mental que me invade hoy es demasiado, aunque pasé una noche en el exterior, arrinconado, con un pequeño temor a que robaran mis cosas, tampoco fue una noche de sueños placenteros, hubo periodos donde recobraba la conciencia, y eran esos momentos los que me hacían sentir más dolor por doquier.

Han pasado menos de veinticuatro horas y todo sigue decantando despacio, tuve que dejar la fotografía en el departamento ya que podrían haber ocurrido dos situaciones: pude hacerla pedazos al ver su sonriente rostro en ella, o, como sé que va a pasar, la mantendré preservada, como con la foto que le pedí de su caja.

El mecanicismo de mi pensamiento me ha hecho llegar al centro comercial cerca del departamento, en verdad me sorprende no haber sido arrollado por un auto o por un autobús, pero tal parece que una parte dentro de mi cabeza tiene un firme recuerdo de lo que pasó aquí, un recuerdo feliz, porque aquí canté para él, aquí le demostré lo que siento por él, aquí fue donde nos volvimos algo oficial, y también fue aquí donde descubrí que puedo ser una mejor persona, por él.

Me llevo una sorpresa al ver que el mismo escenario donde hice el ridículo al frente de montones de desconocidos está aún de pie, es como si se le hubiese dado el interés y difusión necesarios ya que la fila es larga, y sólo me limito a ver desde lo lejos, con un deseo de volver a hacer el ridículo frente a los demás.

¿Estoy lo suficientemente desorientado como para hacerlo una vez más, por él? Mi respuesta es empezar a caminar a la mesa principal, por suerte Scarlett no está a la vista, pero sí está el chico a quien le respondí mal cuando dijo mi nombre, parece que también me reconoce ya que entrecierra los ojos hacia mi dirección en la fila, le dice a quien está junto a él que le dé un momento y se levanta de su sitio, con un sujetapapeles en las manos y con media sonrisa en su rostro. Giro la cabeza y dejo salir un resoplido, preparado para una charla que no quiero mantener.

—Oh, hola —me saluda, y la chica frente a mí gira la cabeza un poco, metida en nuestra charla forzada—. Eres… Jay, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí, soy yo —respondo, con la misma media sonrisa.

—Vaya, es genial, me refiero a que gracias a ti las personas le dieron un mayor interés a las obras caritativas, ahora parece un concurso de talentos allá arriba —los dos miramos al escenario, y en efecto ha cambiado, hay luces estroboscópicas y un par de máquinas de humo en el suelo—. Apuesto a que Scarlett te daría las gracias en sus propias palabras, pero dejó de trabajar hace mucho por aquí.

—Ya veo, es una lástima, podía atraer a quien sea —digo, sin saber qué decir.

—Sí —silencio incómodo, como si al fin entendiera mi poco deseo de hablarle, a otro desconocido—. En fin, ¿vas a cantar de nuevo? —inquiere, yendo al punto.

—Lo pensé por un minuto, ahora estoy más seguro de hacerlo.

—¡Asombroso! —levanta la voz, mi irritabilidad casi me hace cerrarle la boca con un golpe, pero me limito a ampliar mi fingida sonrisa aún cuando se acerca un poco más de lo debido, invadiendo mi espacio—. Si quieres puedo adelantarte en la fila, sería una forma de agradecimiento.

—Ah, eso sería… asombroso.

—Y si vas a cantarle a ese chico otra vez sería aún más genial, deberías ver todos los comentarios en el vídeo que hay de ti, todos hablan de la vulnerabilidad que había en ti incluso con en una canción con un ritmo tan animado.

—Estoy seguro de que pronto los leeré.

Sonríe y me da una palmada en mi hombro descubierto, pone todo su brazo en mis hombros y finjo que tolero su cercanía, camino con él al otro lado de la mesa, luego de una charla fugaz con los otros chicos ahí me da la hoja de papel donde escribo el nombre de la canción, una masacre que haré a una melodía tan perfecta como la que tengo en mente. Por supuesto que las personas en la fila se quejan, la mayoría dice que lo que hago es una mierda, muchos me dan el dedo medio, y otro par sólo me mira furtivamente, como envidiando del privilegio que tengo.

Me importa un bledo su opinión, sólo entrego la hoja de papel, con mi única petición de un taburete frente al micrófono, y la ponen en la parte superior de la considerablemente grande pila de solicitudes, me dejo caer en una silla vacía mientras observo a una niña de unos doce años dando un tributo a las canciones más recientes, y la mayoría de las personas disfrutan su voz.

Juego angustiosamente con mis pulgares de nuevo, mis pensamientos de la primera vez que hice esto regresan con fuerza, tanta que debo tomar profundas respiraciones para mantenerme concentrado, como si fuera a entrar a un área de exhibición o en el campo de un partido de tourney.

Mi ensimismamiento no dura mucho ya que el chico vuelve a poner su mano en mi hombro, me dice que es mi turno pero su voz se escucha lejana, como un eco en una profunda cueva. Me levanto y subo con él al escenario, de inmediato los aplausos de bienvenida me reciben y él da una pequeña introducción, alardeando de la poca fama que hice en esa primera vez, que el vídeo está en la página oficial de la asociación caritativa, y que no se olviden de donar.

Tomo mi lugar en el taburete y ajusto el micrófono para que esté a la altura de mi boca, levanto la vista y me encuentro con una amplia variedad de celulares que se levantan, seguramente grabando éste momento para la posteridad, para postear un vídeo que podría llegar a todos los sitios del mundo, y cuento con eso.

—Uh, hola a todos, me llamo Jay—algunas personas me miran, extrañadas, yo también lo haría si mi voz fuera tan baja, el micrófono es de ayuda en eso. Dejo salir un suspiro y eso me ayuda a aclarar mis pensamientos sólo un poco—. Muy bien, quizá éste no sea el lugar ni el momento para hacer esta clase de catarsis, pero si no lo hago ahora sé que voy a estallar, porque quiero llegar a ti, Carlos, quiero decirte que hay aún un espacio en mi mente, un espacio donde guardo todos los momentos que pasamos, cada risa, cada toque, cada emoción está ahí, y en días como hoy, donde me siento totalmente perdido en un lugar conocido, solo en una multitud, lo visito y me adentro más en él aunque ahora duele, es el único lugar en donde me siento seguro, y todo fue por ti —tomo aire ya que mi voz amenaza con romperse, sólo quiero mantenerme firme por lo socialmente aceptado, no porque así sea lo que en realidad estoy sintiendo—, y… bueno, la verdad es que pienso en ti… todos los malditos días lo hago, por eso hago esto, para ti.

Asiento levemente a hacia la banda musical y ellos toman sus instrumentos, a los pocos segundos empiezan a tocar la melodía de una de mis canciones favoritas, la que iba cantarle en la privacidad de mi habitación mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos, profundamente, queriendo llegar a su alma. Ahora… ahora ya no lo haré.

 _Wise men say_

 _Only fools rush in_

 _But I can't help falling in love with you_

 _Shall I stay?_

 _Would it be a sin?_

 _If I can't help falling in love with you_

Levanto la vista a la heladería y es como si lo viera de nuevo ahí, con la vista fija en las cubiertas que podían tener, cuando le dije a los presentes que le dijeran hola y que estaba aquí por él. Fue una de esas cosas que se hacen por el otro sin esperar nada a cambio, e incluso si fue en el contexto de un reto, quería probarme a mí mismo lo que podía hacer por alguien, y lo hice por él.

 _Like a river flows_

 _Surely to the sea_

 _Darling, so it goes_

 _Some things are meant to be_

Mi voz desafina en varias ocasiones mientras el público se mueve de un lado al otro, como si estuviera dando un concierto, como si en verdad esto fuera algo que puedo hacer para subsistir, por las emociones dentro de mí que no puedo suprimir por mucho tiempo, pero pensar en su sonrisa afectiva, en el modo como su voz cambiaba al hablarme, su valentía al probar cosas nuevas, su cuerpo desnudo al presionarse contra el mío, el apoyo que me brindó y el cariño que me dio, son las huellas internas que tendré de ahora en adelante. Carlos, Carlos, Carlos, lo digo de nuevo y lo seguiré haciendo, en realidad fuimos perfectos, mis bordes tan irregulares encontraron en donde embonar, con los suyos, nos sincronizamos en poco tiempo, y estoy seguro de que habríamos sido duraderos.

 _Take my hand_

 _Take my whole life too_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

Incluso con todo esto en la cabeza no puedo dejar de preguntarme si fue algo que se consumó rápido, pero sé que no fue así, porque todo había cambiado de una forma u otra, seguramente nos habríamos distanciado, y habría hecho cualquier cosa para pedirle que se marchara, para no tener esa incomodidad, pero sacamos un sentimiento fuerte y real de una jodida situación para él. Esa fue la prueba de la veracidad, el fruto que obtuvimos: a nosotros.

 _Like a river flows_

 _Surely to the sea_

 _Darling, so it goes_

 _Some things are meant to be_

A la mierda lo socialmente aceptado, estoy dolido, y por eso comienzo a llorar a la mitad de la estrofa, la mejor persona en todo el mundo, en todo mi universo, a quien no le dije la verdad completa sobre lo que siento por él, se ha ido, por mi estúpido miedo a verme como alguien desesperado, que no medita las cosas con la debida seriedad, no lo sabe de mis palabras, sólo de mis acciones, aunque mis actos hayan hablado más. Si pudiera corregir las cosas, si tuviera una oportunidad más, le diría desde el primer momento que lo amo, y que quiero estar con él para toda la vida, y es como lo vi en mi sueño, lejos de todos, sólo él y yo aunque estemos rodeados de otras personas.

 _Take my hand_

 _Take my whole life, too_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

 _For I can't help falling in love with you_

La canción se termina y me doy cuenta de que me falta el aire, no por las notas que traté de sostener o mi patético intento de tributo a una melodía tan asombrosa como esta, pero se trata de algo más, algo que también me hace sudar en frío.

—Sólo una cosa más —limpio la traicionera lágrima que resbala por mi mejilla derecha, tomo el micrófono y miro a un punto en la nada, donde podría decirse que estoy mirando al frente, donde el mundo se distorsiona un poco, como si las personas vibraran y se vieran difusas—. Te amo, Carlos, todos los días.

La ronda de aplausos comienza, los vítores y las personas que se ponen de pie también, pero ya no lo resisto, simplemente bajo del escenario dando tropiezos, me deslizo entre la multitud mientras el aire a mi alrededor escasea, la temperatura va en aumento gradualmente, dejo de escuchar pausadamente y la opresión en mi pecho se vuelve cada vez más intolerante, hasta el punto en el que resbalo con mis propios pies y caigo de bruces contra el suelo, apenas metiendo las manos para aminorar el impacto de la caída.

Me levanto y me quedo en cuatro puntos, respirando para tratar de calmarme y rechazando a las manos que se extienden frente a mí que quieren ayudarme a que me levante. No recuerdo haber tenido un episodio de pánico antes, y no quiero pensar en lo que sienten las personas que realmente tienen una patología con ello.

Una mano se extiende frente a mí, giro la cabeza un poco, rechazándola otra vez, pero se agita un poco, insistente para darme el apoyo que trata de aportar, incluso si solo se trata de ayudarme a que me ponga de pie. La tomo y me levanto, sintiendo dolor en las rodillas y en la mandíbula, por la fuerza de la caída, y me doy cuenta de que quien extendía la mano es papá, a su lado está Joel, con la preocupación también escrita en su rostro, y detrás de ellos se acercan Mal, Evie, Ben, Doug, y Audrey, las chicas al borde del llanto y los chicos aliviados al verme.

—Estábamos muertos de preocupación, Jaysee, no debes desconectarte del mundo de una manera así —mi audición regresa, la chirriante voz de Audrey es como una manta cálida sobre mis hombros.

—Amigo, no está bien, pero me alegra que estés bien —Ben toma la mano de Mal, que me miraba con los ojos irritados, seguramente por haber llorado, algo que no suele hacer bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Jay, lo que hiciste no tiene…

Interrumpo a papá ya que me precipito a sus brazos, él está tan sorprendido que se mueve hacia atrás un par de pasos, Joel es quien lo detiene ya que su voz me susurra que todo va a estar bien, que no me quede con lo que siento.

Y no lo hago en lo más mínimo, tomo la ropa de papá en mis puños y sollozo descontroladamente contra su hombro, me aferro a él como nunca antes lo había hecho, con la completa necesidad de que mi padre me abrace, me transmita el más pequeño cariño que tiene por mí, que me dé contención y que me brinde la clase de fortaleza que una figura paterna debe dar.

—Lo s-siento, l-lo siento, lo siento, n-no lo volveré a hacer, lo j-juro, no podía pensar claro… sólo q-quiero ir a casa, p-p-por favor.

—Está bien, Jay, está bien, te repondrás de esto —papá acaricia mi cabello y eso logra tranquilizarme sólo un poco—. Te quiero, hijo, pronto estarás bien.

Lo siguiente que sé es que el universo se mueve a mi alrededor mientras yo me quedo recostado en el asiento trasero del auto, cierro los párpados lentamente y lo primero que salta a mi mente son los grandes ojos marrones de Carlos, la curva de sus labios junto con esa sonrisa sincera y cálida que siempre me dedicaba cuando me atrapaba contemplándolo, sus preciosas pecas, sus cejas, su cuerpo, y mi amor por él; su todo. Casi puedo escuchar su voz susurrándome todas esas dulces tonterías al oído, puedo incluso sentir cada caricia que experimenté, cada beso que me dio, básicamente cada momento que pasamos; él dice que yo le enseñé a ser feliz, él me enseñó a atesorar cada momento, y no pude decírselo.

Giro sobre mi costado para ver a papá conduciendo, tiene la mirada firme y de vez en cuando parata la mirada del camino para verme, Joel, en el otro asiento, estira la mano para tomar la mía, me da un apretón y vuelve a decirme que está ahí si lo necesito, él, papá, y todos mis amigos.

Con mi mano libre saco de mi bolsillo el gorro que Carlos me dio, me lo pongo en la cabeza y dejo que mis párpados se cierren lentamente, de nuevo el cansancio fulminante que sigo sintiendo se encarga de desconectarme del sufrimiento. Puedo contar las veces en que anteriormente había dicho 'nosotros', y el número sería cero, ahora creo en los plurales gracias a él, y lo único que espero ahora es que el recuerdo de Carlos no se vaya cuando llegue el día de mañana, ni el día siguiente, ni el siguiente; básicamente, nunca.

* * *

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
